


Поднебесный (The Underheaven). Часть 2: Данте

by Shayan



Series: Поднебесный [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Академия Аши, Японский колорит, боги и демоны, заговоры и интриги, йокаи, ками, люди, межвидовые отношения, овердохрена персонажей, приключения, фентази, эта история никогда не закончится
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 136,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayan/pseuds/Shayan





	1. История седьмая: Стены из белого камня

**История седьмая**

**Стены из белого камня**

 

**03 день месяца Камаитати 491 года Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Оногодзима, Небесный Божественный Дом;**

**Убежище**

Тени никогда не умели молчать. И сейчас они разговаривали настолько тихо, что приходилось напрягать слух, чтобы разобрать, о чем они шепчутся, просто затем, чтобы успокоиться, расслабиться и придти в себя. В груди беспокойно билось сердце ками, незнакомое и непредсказуемое, сжималось от какого-то необъяснимого страха, тело сотрясал озноб, хотя в комнате было почти жарко и немного душно. В воздухе витал чуть сладковатый запах ужаса. Данте крепко, почти до боли сжимал легкое одеяло из мягкой шерсти. Все нормально, это всего лишь сон. 

Сердце постепенно успокаивалось, и страх, вызванный кошмаром, теперь стихал. Данте снилось, что он в Священном Гроте, и что лежит в ледяном гробу. Все думают, что он мертв, но это на самом деле не так, и нет возможности сказать об этом – тело не двигается. Он видит застывшие лица, полные печали и скорби – бледное, точно первый снег, Амако, отстраненное – Акито, скорбящее – Кунимити... Выныривая из воспоминаний, Данте с усилием разжал кулаки, когти только чудом не поранили его,  и сел. Коса почти расплелась, и теперь легкие пряди щекотали лицо. Данте убрал их за уши трясущейся рукой и вздохнул. Все в порядке, он в безопасности, здесь тени, которые говорят. То был лишь сон…

Данте зашуршал одеялом, поднимаясь, протопал по деревянному полу к небольшому столику и зажег лампу. Когда комнату осветил тусклый желтоватый свет, а тени стали больше и отчетливее, он почувствовал себя значительно лучше. Данте присел на колени рядом с зеркалом и стал ловко расплетать косу. Он медленно перебирал тяжелые шелковистые пряди пальцами и чувствовал, как дрожь страха проходит, оставляя за собой странное волнение и расслабленность. Он всегда занимался волосами, когда нервничал. Это действо его успокаивало.

 Данте бросил быстрый взгляд на свое отражение в зеркале.  Незнакомец. Почти ничего не осталось от него прежнего. Куда подевались те мягкие черты и плавные, почти девичьи изгибы? Их больше не было. Как не было мягко-карих волооких глаз. Вместо них на бледном лице с заострившимися чертами - бледно-лиловые, похожие на дым, и хищный вертикальный зрачок. Кожа стала по цвету напоминать дорогой фарфор и будто сияла изнутри, но это в помещениях, при ярком солнечном свете она отливала синевой, а загар не лип, как ни пытайся. Заострилась линия скул, впали щеки, и теперь лицо выглядело едва ли не болезненно худым. Нет, Данте оно, определенно, не нравилось. Он хотел назад свой прежний облик, и что, греха таить, свою прежнюю жизнь. Неизвестность страшила, сны пугали, Хорхе не стал понятнее, и Данте мучился острыми приступами одиночества. Его прошлая жизнь хоть и не была сладкой, но она была знакомой.

Закончив с косой, он еще долгое время смотрел на свое отражение, а затем осторожно сдвинул шелковую ткань – чуть зазеваешься, и можно что-нибудь себе повредить острыми когтями. Халат послушно скользнул с плеч, открывая взору абсолютно здоровую, без единого шрама кожу. Это было так невероятно – Данте сжился вечными повязками и шрамами, и сейчас их отсутствие казалось неправильным. Худоба смотрелась почти болезненно: выпирающие ребра, слишком впалый живот, тонкие руки, узкие плечи и бедра. Это не было красивым, а выглядело даже уродливо, неправильно и неестественно. Непривычно.  Казалось, что он смотрит на кого-то другого, не на себя, подглядывает. Эта мысль заставила фыркнуть и отвернуться от зеркала, запахнувшись в свой халат из белого шелка.

\- Не спится? – Хорхе появился, конечно, в самый неподходящий момент. Расписные фусума были раздвинуты, и он стоял в проеме, скрестив руки на груди. Золото волос струилось по плечам, а из-за спины торчала черно-желтая рукоять катаны. В волосах было столько различных заколок, украшенных драгоценными камнями, что они сверкали, точно стайка светлячков по ошибке запутавшаяся в густой гриве ками. И будь то кто-нибудь другой, не Хорхе, это бы смотрелось нелепо и даже вульгарно, но на нем заколки выглядели гармонично.

Пронзительный и изучающий взгляд ками смутил Данте, и он поспешил плотнее запахнуться в свой халат – женская привычка, от которой оказалось трудно избавиться. Хорхе, кажется, это позабавило, и он дернул бровью, но на этот счет промолчал. Но только на этот.

\- Тебе не обязательно было приходить, - молодой ками прошелся по комнате и уселся на краешек огромной постели, с которой недавно убежал.

\- Да что ты?

Иногда Данте казалось, что скоро эта усмешка ему будет являться в кошмарах. Нет, не в тех, что его на данный момент посещали. Хорхе, кстати, знал о них. Хорхе знал обо всем, ну или делал вид, что знает – не все ли равно? – и объяснял это привыканием к новому телу. Говорил, что Охотник без человеческого сердца или искусственного ограничителя (ох, если бы еще знать, что это такое) не может «фильтровать» Сейкатсу нужного ему Первоначала и потому мучается нервными расстройствами. Данте из этого путанного объяснения понял мало, и остался при мнении, что ему снова наговорили ерунды. А как отчаянно порой хотелось быть уверенным, что его сны – это просто кошмары, и те мальчики, что покоились во льдах Священного Грота, мертвы на самом деле, а не закованы душой в холодных телах. К сожалению, на этот вопрос ему никто не отвечал.

\- По-твоему мне не удалось бы обойтись без твоей помощи? – приподнял бровь Данте в сарказме.

\- Это был третий, - Хорхе проигнорировал вопрос, проходя в комнату. Данте иногда поражался, как легко он мог проникать на его территорию, и что самое главное – его присутствие не вызывало отторжения. Даже когда он разгуливал по комнате и с любопытством все разглядывал. А Данте нарочно в этой комнате ничего не менял, здесь все равно ничего не принадлежало ему.

\- Третий? – переспросил он недоуменно.

Хорхе посмотрел на него, как на слабоумного.

\- Третий кошмар на этой неделе, - все же сподобился объяснить он, слегка кривясь.

\- И что?

Ками отвернулся. Посмотрел на себя в зеркало, поправив изящным движением волосы. Зеркала – это одна из слабостей Хорхе. Ему нравилось любоваться собой, и это могло продолжаться очень долго.

\- Слишком часто, - объяснил он, повернувшись.

Вот такое своеобразное проявление заботы. Волнуется. Это открытие едва не заставило Данте широко улыбнуться.

\- Я не могу это контролировать… - он пожал плечами.

\- Это происходит из-за того, что ты не отпускаешь свое прошлое. И чем скорее ты поймешь, что те люди, с которыми ты жил все восемь лет своей жизни, отныне для тебя никто, тем быстрее тебе полегчает.

Вот значит как: Данте тоскует по своей жизни в Сарумэ, и потому ему снятся эти кошмары? И как только он забудет свое прошлое, братьев, маму, Акито, ему сразу станет лучше? Как все просто! Невероятно.

\- Они моя семья, - он упрямо вскинул подбородок. Ну и что, что он теперь ками. Они все равно дороги ему. К тому же мама, наверное, с ума сходит, вряд ли ей сказали, куда его дели…

\- Я твоя семья, - произнес Хорхе тихо, но Данте захотелось его ударить.

\- Нет, - возразил он упрямо. – Они.

\- Прекрасно, - обиженно хмыкнул ками. Данте не мог понять, чем его обидел. Уж не думал же он, что после всего произошедшего, что к нему воспылают великой сыновей любовью? И примут с распростертыми объятиями? – Я приходил сообщить, что завтра утром придет ювелир Таманоя. И лучше бы тебе быть в форме. Неправильно подобранный ограничитель, знаешь ли… чреват последствиями, - желтые глаза злобно блеснули.

Хорхе повернулся и демонстративно зашагал к выходу.

\- Свет погаси заодно, - Данте крикнул ему вслед.

Вскоре в комнате снова воцарился полумрак. Шаги удаляющегося ками были едва слышны. Данте упал на кровать и прикрыл глаза, ощущая, что он неимоверно устал от этой изоляции. Наверное, потому и снится муть эта, а не из-за «неправильной фильтрации Сейкатсу».

 

*** 

**04 день месяца Камаитати 491 года Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Оногодзима, Небесный Божественный Дом;**

**Убежище**

Все-таки  Убежище – это очень унылое место. К этим выводам Данте пришел на второй день своего пребывания в нем. Никого, кроме Хорхе здесь не наблюдалось, да что там – никем чужим даже не пахло. Данте уже знал, каково это – ощущать запах йокая или чужого ками, которые были до странного схожи, что не всегда воспринимались в должной мере адекватно. Запахов незнакомых не наблюдалось, правда, Хорхе иногда все же приносил с собой чужой дух, и это едва не заставляло кривиться. Но, конечно, Данте терпел и молчал, не хотел давать лишний повод для насмешек.

Его присутствие в этом месте объясняло тем, что возникла необходимость в изоляции. Без искусственного ограничителя, как понял Данте из туманных объяснений своего родителя, он опасен для окружающих. И пока эта проблема решается, ему придется сидеть здесь.

Убежище - как называл это место Хорхе, но Данте отчего-то претило это название - состояло из большого каменно-деревянного дома, построенного в странном стиле на стыке двух культур: Тэнки и Креста. В нем причудливо гармонировали  огромные кровати и раздвижные двери. Было много стекла и зеркал. Но в целом обстановку Данте находил уютной. Поимо дома был пустующий двор и сад, разбитый по всем местным традициям – водоем с искусственными скалами и искусно подрезанные деревья, высаженные с тем расчетом, чтобы сад оставался круглогодично зелен. Об этом свидетельствовало тонкое сочетание кустов, деревьев разных сортов с хвойными и бамбуком. Сад на проверку оказался довольно большим, но заканчивался стенами из белого, слабо мерцающего камня. И если приложить к нему руку, он был всегда теплый, даже рано утром или на северной стороне, и еще казалось, что он дышит.

За неимением достойных занятий, кроме как сидеть в саду и созерцать райскую красоту искусственных скал, перемежающихся с водой, Данте каждое утро совершал променад. Он выходил во двор, а потом шел вдоль белых стен, настороженно и обстоятельно. При этом он был натянут, а чувства обострены до предела. Спроси у него, зачем ему нужны эти «обходы», он бы вразумительно ответить не смог. На некоторые вещи сейчас лучше даже не искать ответы – Данте понял точно.

Сегодняшнее утро не выделялось из предыдущих. Проснувшись довольно рано, несмотря на тяжелые сны, Данте привел себя в порядок, позавтракал в одиночестве – Хорхе по утрам почти никогда не составлял ему компанию, - а потом отправился совершать свой ежедневный обход. Солнце давно встало и играло бликами на спокойной глади воды. Ветер сегодня дул с востока.  Данте задрал голову и посмотрел в небо, на котором ходили тучные облака, обещая быстрый и яростный дождь ближе к обеду. Спутники нашлись привычно и отозвались, готовые исполнить любой приказ Данте. Захоти он сейчас сбежать, его бы ничего не остановило. Наверное, именно это знание не делало из молодого Охотника здесь пленника. Он был волен уйти, когда захочет. Другой вопрос, что управлять спутником он не умел...

Данте удовлетворенно кивнул сам себе, а потом заторопился к стене. Прикоснувшись к теплому ее боку и ощутив ее под пальцами, он пошел вдоль по невысокой траве. О саде явно кто-то заботился, чтобы он не зарастал и не превращался  в плантацию репейника. Данте чувствовал необходимость действовать осторожно, поэтому ступал легко и почти бесшумно, точно крадущийся кот. Сам он был напряжен и в любой момент готов броситься в бой. Отчего такая реакция, Данте и сам объяснить никак не мог. 

Ветер переменился по сравнению с вчерашним днем, и теперь доносил незнакомые запахи из-за стены. Запахи странные, немного сладковатые, немного знакомые и волнующие беспокойную внутреннюю сущность Охотника. Так странно… Данте остановился, силясь понять, что было в воздухе. Запах йокая или слабый запах ками? Нет, не Хорхе, кого-то чужого и знакомого одновременно. Данте почувствовал, что природное любопытство проснулось и подняло в нем свою острую мордочку. Он некоторое время смотрел на свои руки на фоне белоснежной стены, на острые когти, к виду которых он уже почти привык, и думал о том, как бы узнать, кем пахнет. Решение пришло почти сразу, и было самым удачным, во всяком случае, так тогда казалось Данте. Поскребя острым когтем прочный камень, он оглянулся и заметил невдалеке дерево.  Может камень слишком жесткий для его когтей, но дерево – как раз. И залезть по нему на стену будет трудно, но не невыполнимо.

Данте подбежал к  дереву и ловко на него взобрался. Если по нему ползти вверх, перебирая ногами и цепляясь за кору, точно кошка, то можно быстро оказаться наверху. От когтей Данте на стволе остались глубокие и причудливые отметины. Куски коры посыпались на землю. Звуки при подъеме тоже получились интересные: будто кошка-переросток быстренько влезает на дерево, испуганная  кем-то из дворовых собак. Никакие собаки Данте, конечно, не пугали, но вперед подгоняло любопытство и  необычность происходящего – он по детству лазил по деревьям, но никогда _так._

Быстро добравшись почти до самого верха, Данте схватился за одну из боковых веток, а потом полностью повис на ней. Ветка застонала, прогибаясь, но не сломалась, а плавно опустила лазутчика в нужное ему место. Ноги Данте встали на толстую стену, но, только обретя равновесие, он ее отпустил. Ветка с шумом хлестнула в противоположную сторону, а самого виновника окатило скудным дождем из истерзанных листочков. Данте присел для лучшего равновесия и оглянулся на противоположную сторону.

Его позиция открывала вид на почти такой же участок, как и у него самого: дом и обширный сад. Но вместо множества деревьев и искусственного водоема по земле рассыпали гравий. Впрочем, деревьев было тоже достаточно, и за ними Данте заметил какое-то движение. Быстро, чтобы его никто не заметил, Данте пробежал по стене к наиболее густому скоплению растительности, надеясь, что за кустами его просто не заметят. Новый порыв ветра снова донес загадочный запах, но теперь разбавленный еще чьим-то, совсем чужим и неприятным. Данте наморщил нос и зашуршал листвой, которая стояла на пути обзора. Крепко схватившись за тонкие ветки, он потянулся вперед и просунул лицо с одно из окошек из листвы. Увиденное едва не заставило упасть вниз. Нет, ками были незнакомыми – оба с длинными черными волосами, но инстинкт Охотника отреагировал соответствующе, крича о том, что видит врага. Данте, понимая, что его собственное тело старается ввести в заблуждение, замотал головой. Это позволило немного успокоиться и продолжить разведку.

В этом саду, почти у самого дома находилось двое, и были они ками, тут и гадать нечего. Между ними было странное сходство, и Данте мог точно сказать, что внизу находится Охотник и его родитель. Родитель - статный черноволосый ками, сидел в кресле, будто король, подперев голову рукой, и когти на этой руке были яркого алого цвета. Значит, глаза у него такие же – цвет глаз и когтей всегда совпадал, - Хорхе говорил. Охотник сидел у него в ногах и читал вслух свиток, который держал в руках. И так как сейчас был день, и теней почти не водилось, Данте только удалось разглядеть, как шевелятся его губы. Странно, но Охотник со стороны виден сразу. Он, как подросток, угловатый, нескладный, и постоянно напряженный, неусидчивый. Этот был просто хрестоматийным Охотником и, читая, постоянно ерзал. Иногда он останавливался, чтобы перевести дух, и тогда поднимал голову вверх, Данте мог видеть, как длинные черные пряди спадали с его лица, открывая смутно знакомый профиль с заостренным любопытным носом.

«Не унюхаешь! – злорадно подумал Данте, ощущая детскую потребность скорчить рожу. – Ветер с другой стороны!»

Ками-родитель поднял голову и посмотрел в сторону Данте, и тот едва не загремел вниз, осознав, что его присутствие не является для него тайной. Лицо ками, кстати, тоже было знакомым… Вцепившись покрепче в стенку, Данте, застыв в позе кузнечика, принялся вспоминать, где они могли видеться. В потом едва удержался, дабы не хлопнуть себя по лбу:

\- Цукиеми! – вырвалось из него.

К счастью вышло это достаточно тихо, и оставалась надежда, что его не услышали. Данте повернулся и снова выглянул на чужую сторону к загадочному Цукиеми и его отпрыску. Хорхе говорил, как зовут этого Охотника... И другие говорили… Как же там его?.. Глупое такое имя!

Ебрахий. Точно!

\- Данте! Слезай немедленно! -  внизу стоял Хорхе, скрестив руки на груди. Данте бы с удовольствием отослал его и дальше заниматься своими загадочными делами, но данные слова были произнесены «родительским» тоном. Вышколенный еще Амако и испытывающий священный страх перед наказанием, Данте послушался и сиганул вниз. Конечно, высоковато, но…

\- Нашел, что хотел? – холодно осведомился родитель. Похоже, злился из-за ночной ссоры.

\- Несомненно, - Данте растянул губы в улыбке, отряхивая свою одежду от грязи. Не вышло – земля и зеленые разводы от травы так просто не сходили.

Хорхе окинул его деланно безразличным взглядом.

\- Твоя одежда должна быть всегда чисто-белой, без пятнышка, - произнес он. – Позже я покажу тебе, где находятся принадлежности для стирки.

Данте встал на гудящие ноги. Им очень не понравился последний прыжок…

\- Давно пора.

\- Здесь нет слуг, Удзумэ, - ослепительно улыбнулся Хорхе. Для Данте оставалось загадкой, почему родитель называл его так. Вроде он присвоил другое имя, отличное и от его человеческого, и от этого, а называл так. И когда произносил, Данте невольно ощущал тепло, будто это имя было одеялом, и оно заботливо укутывало его плечи в холода.

Данте тряхнул головой, отгоняя невольные мысли, посмотрел на то, что стало от его некогда белых одежд, и понял, что его наказывают. Интересно, а за что? За ночной отворот-поворот или за лазанье по стенам? А может, и за то и за другое. Последнее предположение заставило оскалиться. Хорхе не с тем связался!

\- Разве я выгляжу беспомощно? – спросил он.

\- Нет, - почти привычно усмехнулся Хорхе. – Скорее очень грязно. Идем, ювелир Таманоя тебя ждет.

Не дождавшись ответа, он развернулся и пошел к дому. Данте некоторое время наблюдал за тем, как обстоятельно его родитель выбирает дорогу и спешит выйти на дорожку, вместо того, чтобы просто пройтись по мягкой траве, и, хмыкнув, последовал за ним. Данте прекрасно осознавал, что ведет себя как капризный ребенок, но, выйдя из-под тяжелой опеки Амако, он не стремился теперь попадать под опеку Хорхе. Сам справится, совершеннолетний уже!

Ювелир стоял около водоема и задумчиво смотрел на водную гладь, которую тревожил ветер. Это был обыкновенный человек, не Аши даже, лет пятидесяти на вид, с сединой в редких волосах, круглой блестящей лысиной и с моноклем. Именно через эту линзу он взглянул на Данте и сдержанно кивнул. Данте в свою очередь поклонился.

\- Как вас зовут, юноша? – спросил мужчина.

Данте на миг растерялся от подобной фамильярности в свой адрес, а потом вспомнил, что у представителей гениального рода Таманоя у всех, как у одного, сквернейший характер. Вспомнить только подругу Акито – Яцуно. Та еще язва, но когда дело касается механики и Сейкатсу – незаменима и несравненна.

\- Данте… - собственное имя на языке все еще звучало непривычно. На такой вопрос рвалось «Сарумэ Амэ». Привычка, ничего не поделаешь.

\- Приятно познакомиться, - ответил он безрадостно, и своего имени не назвал.

Вместо этого он достал из кармана связку, на котором были нанизаны сотни колец различной формы: большие и маленькие, черные и белые, золотые и медные.

\- Руку.

Данте взглянул на нее, а потом протянул с таким выражением на лице, будто его собираются мучить.

\- А сынок твой капризный, - усмехнулся ювелир и посмотрел на руку. Данте закусил губу, чтобы смолчать. Он знал, что если сейчас не сможет, то сидеть ему здесь в компании своего родителя еще долго и упорно. А не хотелось. И не хотелось творить глупости и прыгать на все, что движется и имеет запах Сейкатсу. Пришлось наступить на горло собственной песне. – Опускайте.

\- До меня ему далеко, - отозвался Хорхе, широко ухмыляясь.

«Кто бы сомневался», - подумал Данте, бросив в родителя выразительный взгляд.

\- Пробу породы брали? – осведомился Таманоя.

\- Бизён, - сообщил Хорхе скучающим тоном, а Данте навострил уши. Говорили о том, о чем он понятия не имел. Родитель это заметил и сверкнул ответным взглядом.

 - Редкая, - поцокал языком ювелир.

\- Не в этом году. Мне известно, по крайней мере, три зафиксированных случая этой же породы. Похоже, школу укомплектуем полностью, - Хорхе улыбался и косился на своего отпрыска. И Данте видел, что по отношению к нему он занял позицию: умоляй меня на коленях, все равно ничего по этому поводу не расскажу.

Отчего-то вспомнился Цукиеми и его отпрыск со свитком. Бог Счета Лун, небось, не обделяет информацией своего Охотника. Зато имя… не очень удачное вышло.

\- И все равно, как бы на заказ не пришлось делать кольцо. Не думаю, что мы что-то подберем сейчас.

Данте повернулся, улыбаясь открыто и чарующе. Раньше от этой его «женской» улыбки мужчины просто таяли.

\- Пока не попробуем, не узнаем, - ответил он, пошевелив рукой.

\- И без вас знаю, юноша, - заворчал мужчина, совсем не впечатлившись, и потянулся за кольцом. Первым было желто-красное.

\- Что чувствуете? – спросил ювелир, когда кольцо было надето на палец.

Данте прислушался к себе.

\- Ничего.

\- Совсем?

\- Да.

Вид ювелира по-прежнему был недовольным. Как будто ради встречи с Данте его вытащили из теплой постели, а потом заставили до утра топать по пересеченной местности в одном белье. Приехал же ворчун какой-то!

\- Хорошо. Теперь попробуйте собрать немного Сейкатсу в руке, - нетерпеливо сказал мужчина.

Данте делать этого не стал, ведь сообразил, что если это совершит, то может повредить человеку. Он находился слишком близко…

\- Ради Великой Богини! – ювелир закатил глаза, тяжело вздыхая. – Здесь же ваш родитель, он умеет ставить приличные щиты. Делайте, что говорят.

Данте кивнул и взглянул на Хорхе. Конечно, легче летом снега дождаться, чем сейчас его одобрения.  Юноша зажмурился, боясь сделать что-то не так, а потом потянулся в небо, за Сейкатсу, но ничего не произошло. Даже намека на ответ не пришло. Данте в испуге вскинул голову, обращаясь к спутнику, но и он не отозвался. Он даже не чувствовался!

\- Снимайте кольцо, юноша. Оно не подходит, - заключил мужчина. Данте подчинился, и почти сразу же почувствовал, что все вернулось на круги своя. Это заставило облегченно вздохнуть, чем он заработал неодобрительный взгляд ювелира и насмешливо-снисходительный Хорхе.

Следующим на очереди стояло кольцо из черного металла. Хорхе подплыл к своему отпрыску и взял за руку; когда он надевал кольцо, пристально смотрел в глаза, а на губах была насмешливая улыбка. Данте так и подмывало ему  сказать, что постоянно ходивши с такой миной к стапятидесятилетию он заработает себе глубокие морщины. Зная о страсти родителя к зеркалам и своей внешности, Хорхе бы точно испугался, но поток слов прервал пристальный взгляд  ювелира. Чем-то он напоминал Данте старого Седзиро – маминого верного слугу, такой же вредный.

Данте кивнул Хорхе, чтобы тот отошел. Ками сделал все изящно, но в движениях по- прежнему скользила снисходительность, впрочем, не только. Было еще напряжение, и рука родителя то и дело касалась рукояти катаны, перетянутой черной с желтым акульей кожей. И это прикосноевение вначале... Хорхе боится, что что-то случится? Но Данте решил положиться на мастерство Хорхе – разве не этому его учили: доверять своему родителю – и потянулся к Сейкатсу. Она отозвалась сразу и быстро – грозовой вспышкой, и едва ли не материализовавшимися из ниоткуда струями воды. Ливануло так, будто кто-то воду из ведра плеснул, и почти сразу же прекратилось. Моментально из-за туч вышло солнце и весело осветило мокрый сад. Под поливку попал и Данте. Хорхе сего сомнительного удовольствия избежал, как и ювелир – поставил щиты, и щиты эти оказались на редкость действенны. Данте обиженно тряхнул мокрой головой, потому что его от воды не защитили, а Данте так верил своему родителю!

\- Это тоже не подходит, - заключил ювелир спокойно. – Попробуем другое.

У Данте испортилось настроение. Он чувствовал себя мокрым щенком, которого не пускают в дом. И чем больше проходило времени, тем злее он становился – у него создавалось четкое ощущение, что над ним просто издеваются. Правда, пятое кольцо едва не подпалило прекрасные волосы Хорхе, но этот поганец умел очень быстро ставить щиты! В итоге – только кусочек газона пострадал.

Шестое кольцо было совсем уж странным. Полыхнуло Сейкатсу так, что заболели глаза, а рука налилась тяжестью, будто в нее булыжник вложили. Данте помнил это ощущение, он испытывал его, когда дрался с Принцем йокаев, и знал, что тогда выдрал половину леса на своем пути, не говоря уже о разрытой земле и остальных прелестях. Руку потянуло вниз, к земле, и Данте внезапно понял, что если эта Сейкатсу коснется чего-то иного, нежели его тела, то бабахнет хорошо. Он заскулил от натуги, старясь понять, что делать, и как нейтрализовать ту самую бомбу, которая оказалась у него в руках.  И пока он соображал, он слышал, как захрустели кости под весом этой страшной штуки. Руку обожгло болью, и слезы сами брызнули из глаз. Да, что, правда, с этим делать?

\- Что встал?! Бросай! – заорал возмущенный Хорхе, и воздух затрещал от уплотнившихся щитов.

Данте понял, что ему больше ничего не остается, как сделать то, что ему велят, и, развернувшись, швырнул свою «бомбу» в противоположную сторону.  Та хищно засвистела, грозясь разрушениями, и рванула так, что всех сшибло с ног. Данте уже привычно прикрыл голову руками и ничуть не удивился, когда на него сыпануло земелькой и камешками. Белыми такими, знакомыми, на ощупь теплыми обычно, но сейчас просто раскаленными.

\- Все, хватит с меня! – заявил ювелир, взирая на картину разрушений. - Бизен - это не шутки, им готовые кольца не подходят. Сниму замеры, будете ждать, пока изготовим специально!

Сизый дым оседал, расходился, открывая проход в… стене. И за ним уже маячило любопытное лицо того Охотника, за которым Данте не так давно наблюдал.

Заметив ками, Данте и человека, его лицо на миг исказилось в ненависти. Не долго думая, он рванулся вперед – защищать человека, конечно. Данте об этом знал, потому что сделал то же самое и по той же причине.

\- Цукиеми! – до ушей дошел крик Хорхе, и кто-то схватил Данте за плечи, оттаскивая назад. Как жаль, что это случилось! А ведь он был так близко – еще чуть-чуть и расцарапал бы лицо этому Охотнику! Данте попробовал брыкаться, но хватка не позволяла.

Противника его захватили тоже и теперь волокли на свою территорию. Статный и прекрасный Цукиеми, высокий и широкоплечий, единственный, кто мог свободно разгуливать без меча или ограничительного кольца и не бояться «перебрать» Сейкатсу, забрал своего отпрыска. Позже Данте узнает, что меч у него отсутствует потому, что Цукиеми никогда не умирал и не возрождался в  отличие от других детей Творцов. И что странно – его присутствие совсем не раздражало, не будило те самые темные инстинкты… Охотник его руках извивался, как мог, но когда Бог Счета Лун что-то шепнул ему на ухо,  успокоился и обмяк.

\- Ну, хватит, хватит, - произнес Хорхе. – Они ушли уже.

Но Данте почувствовал себя успокоившимся только тогда, когда они вернулись в дом.

 

*** 

Хорхе строго настрого запретил приближаться к пробоине в стене, но когда Данте его слушал? Следующим же утром вместо обычного обхода, он целенаправленно направился к этому месту. Туда влекло его, словно магнитом.

Аккуратная белая стена, высокая и надежная, ограждающая его от всех бед внешнего мира,  сейчас была повреждена. В ней зияла  дыра, огромная  и некрасивая, с острыми краями. Казалось, что она ощетинилась. Данте подошел ближе.

Теперь, благодаря его стараниям, на ту сторону открывался прекрасный вид – сад камней, неровно распределенный гравий, несколько осколков стены, еще неубранных. Изысканный сад, где каждый камень имел строгую форму и располагался в определенном месте, это явление портило, делало неухоженным. Данте без выражения осмотрел свою территорию, и отметил, что с его стороны осколков стены вышло меньше, да и выглядело все приличнее. Может потому, что большая часть либо в траве попряталась, либо в воду нырнула?

С той стороны мелькнуло что-то, и Данте мгновенно подобрался и засеменил в укрытие. Спрятавшись за толстым, еще вчера ободранным стволом дерева, он осторожно выглянул, дабы оценить обстановку. Черноволосый Охотник с длинной косой, перекинутой через плечо, стоял у самой дыры и внимательно смотрел на сторону Данте. Увидев его, ками не почувствовал совершенно никакого запаха, и это оставило его страшный инстинкт «найти и придушить» выключенным. Даже странно было смотреть на другого такого же  ками и не чувствовать одурения. Да, именно одурения. А как иначе назвать явление, когда все разумные мысли из головы разом выпрыгивают, а остается только ярость и пугающее желание разорвать противника?  Данте очень не нравилось это состояние, ему казалось, что он сходит  с ума. Как Амако. 

Ебрахий поднял руку и протянул ее вперед. Она чего-то коснулась, а по пространству перед ним пошли круги, точно по воде. Данте понял, что между ними поставили какой-то барьер, побоялись, что они встретятся снова и без свидетелей. Разнимать будет некому.  А Ебрахий тем временем, отдернул руку и поджал когти, словно кот, который обещал не царапаться. Данте смотрел на него из своего укрытия теперь уверенный, что его не обнаружат до тех пор, пока он сам не захочет или не совершит очередную глупость. От второго удержаться всегда было сложно.

Данте решил воспользоваться моментом и рассмотреть своего противника поближе. Противника потому, что мозг просто отказывался его воспринимать в другом качестве. Враг, но сейчас до него не было возможности добраться. И вновь Данте удивился – было в этом развороте плеч, в стойке, в прищуре что-то давно знакомое. Что-то, что он наблюдал много раз подряд, но сейчас не мог вспомнить где. Черты лица, конечно, заострились, стали неузнаваемы, изменился цвет глаз. Но никак не уходило ощущение, что они раньше встречались. Может, это был один из подростков на Канто Мацури? Или кто-то из слуг? Или может, знатный род…

Когда Данте вдруг осенило, он закрыл рот рукой, чтобы не закричать. Нет-нет, не могло этого быть! Он, будто заведенный мотал головой, отказываясь верить, отказываясь испытывать шальную надежду и отказываясь радоваться.  Но… а вдруг?

Он вышел из-за ствола, являя себя миру. Конечно, хотелось это сделать плавно, чтобы показать собственную важность, показать какой он красивый, изящный, но ни в коем случае не слабый. Охотник вздрогнул, напрягся, но не отступил. Бросил на противника алый взгляд исподлобья, полный ярости и ненависти, полный неприязни. Ответ ему был столь же любезен.

\- Я так понимаю, здесь поставили барьер. Можно было ожидать чего-то подобного, - усмехнулся Данте в лучших традициях Хорхе.

Ебрахий хмыкнул и, развернувшись, скрылся в кустах. Данте пожал плечами, а потом подошел к дырке и потрогал на ощупь барьер. Он ощущался странно. Не как стена или пустое пространство перед, а как туго натянутая материя. Ками опробовал на ней свои ногти, но они только завязли, а разорвать не смогли. С некоторой долей сожаления Данте оправился в свой ежедневный обход. Проходя мимо других стен, он размышлял о том, обитают ли за ними еще Охотники, такие же как он и Ебрахий. Но снова лезть на стену настроения не было, к тому же близилось время обеда и скоро должен появиться Хорхе.

Данте отошел на задний двор, лениво обозрел стиральные принадлежности, что лежали там, сиротливо притулившись друг к другу, и вспомнил о грязном комплекте одежды, который остался в его комнате. Нет слуг, значит? Тогда надо сделать так, чтобы одежда сама собой постиралась! Данте подумал о том, что просто не знает истинных возможностей Сейкатсу, и решил восполнить этот пробел в своем образовании путем экспериментов. Тем более, пока нет ограничителя; может, потом он вообще не сможет ей пользоваться. Эта страшная мысль заставила поежиться.

Близилось время обеда.

Вернулся Хорхе и с невозмутимым видом принялся  сервировать стол. Когда Данте видел, что он с собой приносит подносы с едой, всегда неожиданно остро ощущал себя пленником в этом месте. И хоть спутники по-прежнему не препятствовали побегу, а наоборот, готовы были помочь, слишком ясной была мысль: а куда он пойдет с такими инстинктами? К тому же это скоро закончится, а впереди – Академия Аши. Иногда эта перспектива радовала, до дрожи, до волнения, и так хотелось, чтобы время шло быстрее, а иногда пугала до холодного пота. Вот увидит он Акито, и что? Что дальше? Когда как брат (Данте не мог себя заставить называть его по-другому) ненавидит ками, яростно, страстно. И в такие моменты разлада с собой Данте радовался, что находится в этом тихом месте, за надежными стенами, с Хорхе.

Родитель бесстрастно расставлял тарелки. И выходило у него это так аккуратно и ловко, что оставалось только завидовать. Сегодня Хорхе снова оделся в зелено-золотую тунику с длинными рукавами, доходящую до середины бедра. Браслеты иногда позвякивали, сталкиваясь с глиняной посудой. Данте часто засматривался на них, ловя себя на мысли, что потирает запястья, но почему-то приобретать такие никак не желал.

\- Вы поставили барьер, - заявил Данте, усаживаясь за стол на колени. Надо признать, сидеть в хакама было намного удобнее, чем в обычном девичьем кимоно - больше простора для действий.

\- Ты ожидал чего-то другого? – холодно осведомился Хорхе. Тоном он напоминал, что они все еще в ссоре. Хорошую тактику  принял родитель! Думает, что если будет так себя вести, то Данте пожалеет о содеянном и извинится? Держи карман шире!

\- Не этого, - улыбнулся Данте и принюхался. Пахло овощами, рыбой и мясом. Еще были специи – только вкус портили, как он думал. Хорхе еще в первый день объяснил, что взрослые ками питаются только овощами, рисом и рыбой. И то рыбу почти не употребляют, но Данте, как молодому и растущему, сейчас нужно мясо. Потому львиную долю его порции составляло именно оно, и совсем немного было овощей. Рис даже не предлагали, да и не хотелось его совсем: он казался каким-то несъедобным.

\- Ебрахий мне кажется знакомым. Мы раньше встречались? - заявил Данте, не особо ожидая ответа. Хорхе почти никогда не снисходил до объяснений, но это не значило, что не стоит пытаться.

\- Может быть, - Хорхе загадочно пожал плечами. И хотя такой ответ мог означать все, что угодно, он вполне удовлетворил Данте.

\- Я выясню это, - улыбнулся Данте дерзко. – Не зависимо от твоих ответов. Не зависимо от твоей поддержки или одобрения!

О нет, он не собирался уступать. Он не собирался извиняться, а ведь именно этого от него ждал Хорхе, на это провоцировал. Но – не дождется.

\- Вперед, - родитель усмехнулся и изящным движением поправил волосы, лезущие в глаза. Взгляда он не поднимал, и Данте, чуткий к настроениям, понял, что Хорхе уязвили эти слова. Значит – достигли цели.

Данте, будто ничего не произошло, вытянул шею, обозревая стол. Дневная прогулка разбудила его аппетит. Ноздри щекотали приятные запахи, а чайник почти согрелся. Но манеры не позволяли ему раньше времени сцапать что-нибудь вкусное со стола, поэтому он сидел и терпеливо ждал, пока Хорхе закончит. А родитель, конечно, обижался на него и потому не торопился.

\- Браслеты, что на твоих запястьях. Их тоже делали в клане Таманоя, - произнес Данте. Когда болтаешь, легче отвлечься от голода.

Хорхе замер на миг, обернувшись, бросил на отпрыска косой золотой взгляд. Что странно – на губах совершенно не было усмешки, родитель выглядел серьезным. С таким-то выражением лица он точно шутить не станет – Данте знал.

\- Ками живут очень долго, браслеты нужны, чтобы помнить, - Хорхе снизошел до объяснений.

Этот ответ озадачил Данте.

\- О чем?

\- Не "о чем", Удзумэ, а "о ком". Это браслеты погибших Аши, - он тряхнул рукой, и Данте уставился на нее так, будто впервые видел. Он не мог подумать.

\- Их много… - произнес он с сожалением. Аши были людьми, и, должно быть, это очень больно, когда кто-то из них погибает, а ты не можешь ничего поделать. Как все же жесток этот мир!

\- Их много, - подтвердил Хорхе.

Данте на некоторое время замолчал, погрузившись в свои мысли и совершенно позабыв о голоде. Он никак не ожидал, что услышит подобное. Но от Хорхе можно ожидать всего, а особенно – шокирующих подробностей из жизни ками. И если всего несколько недель назад, это казалось загадочным и манящим, то теперь энтузиазм  и интерес поугасли.

\- На Церемонии… - начал было Данте и вдруг замолчал, отчего-то робея, не находя нужных слов для своего вопроса, но Хорхе коротко кивнул, и все сразу стало на свои места. – Командир Кимуро, кажется. И с ним были и другие Аши… Что с ними?

Кийю, который обещал, что однажды они встретятся, если Данте сумеет коснуться дракона. Но не получилось, Данте просто не успел этого сделать, а значит… они не встретятся?

Хорхе некоторое время молчал, а потом просто спросил:

\- Ты хочешь их браслеты?

Данте почувствовал, что его глаза расширились. Он инстинктивно прикрыл рот рукой, пытаясь осознать, что Аши не выжили. Не выжили так же и все, кто проходил испытание, кроме него. Но это он узнает позже.

\- Да… хочу…

Сжимая руку в кулак, Данте вспоминал о клятве, данной им в первые минуты его Пробуждения. Он будет защищать людей, до последней капли крови.

Хорхе согласно кивнул и отстегнул три тонкие цепочки со своей руки. Данте взял их и внимательно осмотрел: изящное плетение, яркий золотой блеск, несколько камней – удивительно, и как это украшение помогало Аши связываться со спутниками? Вряд ли Данте когда-нибудь узнает это, к тому же ему не нужна такая вещь для перемещений, как браслет, спутник он может позвать в любой момент.

\- Тебе надо крепко уяснить одну вещь, Удзумэ. Аши – не люди, они наши орудия, которые нам помогают, но не больше.

Тон Хорхе был серьезен и не допускал даже малейшего сомнения о том, что сейчас сказали правду. Данте знал, что ему сказали еще одну жестокую истину.

\- Я не смогу, - покачал головой он.

На губах Хорхе появилась хищная усмешка, которая напоминала оскал.

\- Все так говорят, милый. Но ты сможешь, - заверил он. – Этому учат в Академии.

Они принялись за еду. Данте не сказал больше ни слова, обдумывая услышанное. А правая рука с непривычки напоминала о тяжести браслетов. 

*** 

Данте понял одну шокирующую вещь: за все время пребывания здесь он был настолько занят какими-то несуществующими делами и склоками с Хорхе, что даже не потрудился выяснить возможности Сейкатсу. Конечно, он знал, что если ее черпать в больших количествах, легко можно превратиться в безумного йокая. Но ведь совсем немного никто не запрещал, правда?

День сегодня выдался душным и жарким. Облака, серые и тяжелые, и кое-где даже дождевые, закрывали небо, отчего становилось проблематично расслышать спутники. Данте, следуя своей давней привычке, нашел себе место поближе к небу: забрался на крышу дома и теперь лежал там, пялясь в скучное небо. Хорхе снова куда-то ушел, и потому никто не мог потревожить его или попытаться стащить сверху.

Данте думал о возможностях Сейкатсу. Вначале он решил вспомнить, что он вообще знает о ней. Итак, для начала Великий Поток. Это такая река, расположенная где-то на границе Поднебесного, немного выше спутников. Великий Поток стоял из пучка разноцветных нитей Сейкатсу, которые разделялись по пяти Первоначалам – Земля, Вода, Огонь, Ветер и Небо. Еще из слов Акито и его друзей Данте уяснил, что любой Аши и ками принадлежит к какой-то одной стихии. Например, Отомо Хидехико как и Хорхе был Огнем, Акито – Вода, а Данте – Небо. По легенде, когда Идзанаги и Идзанами создавали Поднебесный, они взяли Сейкатсу всех пяти Первоначал и создали этот мир. Данте не знал, было ли это правдой, но выглядело вполне логично. Когда Сейкатсу доходит до определенного уровня трансформации, то перестает быть опасной для всего живого. Особенно неочищенная Сила Жизни любила тела людей, а уже потом животных и растений. Объясняли это тем, что люди были приведены Идзанаги и Идзанаги из другого мира, а там иной Великий Поток. Может, так и было. Данте не знал. Зато он знал, что прежде чем начнет экспериментировать, должен обезопаситься – никаких людей, и брать совсем немного, иначе не только сравняет с землей Убежище, но и станет чем-то таким, чем становиться очень не хотелось.

Людей по близости не наблюдалось, Хорхе, чтобы схватить его за руку и надавать оплеух – тоже, поэтому можно попробовать. Данте усмехнулся и сел, подумав о том, что его сегодняшнее исследование напоминает эксперимент ребенка со спичками. Он очень надеялся, что здесь достаточно народу, чтобы потушить пожар, если что-то пойдет не так.

Данте прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Сосредоточился на своем дыхании, освободил свои мысли, как его учили на занятиях медитациями, и только потом потянулся в небо, к Великому Потоку. Он сразу же предстал в своем разноцветном великолепии. Данте уже знал, что выпутывать небесные нити Сейкатсу ему не нужно, она сама потечет в руку, стоит только попросить. И он попросил, совсем немного, с наперсток. Ладонь приятно защекотало, и Данте довольно улыбнулся своему успеху. Она была на его руке,  призрачная, беспокойная, непостоянная и дрожащая. Маленькое облачко, которое постоянно меняло форму, кусочек ваты, наверное, и если нагнуться и присмотреться, что можно увидеть эфемерные волокна, которые составляют ее. Чистая Сейкатсу. Она пока без заряда созидания или разрушения, она сейчас нейтральная, но опасная для людей своим излучением, которое не видел и не чувствовал Данте, как ни пытался. Есть вещи, которые недоступны даже ками, - решил он и потрогал облачко кончиком когтистого пальца. То никак не отреагировало, что слегка разочаровало. А вообще оно несло в себе странное ощущение могущества, если быть честным с собой. От этой мысли Данте почти сразу же ощутил отвращение к себе. Могущество! Да как ему в голову пришло это? Эти могуществом однажды он погубил человека! От этого воспоминания Данте погрустнел, а  облачко на ладони заметалось сильнее, напоминая о себе. Первым порывом было вернуть его туда, откуда взял, но потом пришла разумная мысль, что нельзя останавливаться на половине пути, надо уж закончить, если зашел настолько далеко.

У ками, что не переставало удивлять Данте, было много различных инстинктов. И когда не знаешь, что делать дальше: как  найти потерянный спутник или что делать с Сейкатсу в руке – они всегда приходили на помощь и подсказывали, как поступить. На самом деле это было странное ощущение, как будто помимо родителя, у тебя есть еще один наставник, который всегда говорит, как правильно и направляет действия. Но у Данте хватало благоразумия не поддаваться своим инстинктам полностью, ведь он знал, к чему это может привести. А стать йокаем очень не хотелось.

Развивая мысль об инстинктах, он решил плавно перейти от теории к практике и действовать согласно ощущениям. И они говорили расслабиться (Данте поерзал на черепичной крыше, находя более удобное положение для отсиженной пятой точки), и мысленно приказать Сейкатсу на ладони стать тем, чем он желает ее видеть.

\- Шар, - прошептал Данте и принялся изумленно наблюдать, как облако преобразуется. – Прозрачный, - уточнил он. И шар стал, как стеклянный с редкими крапинками. Наверное, это означало, что ками плохо приказывал. Данте недовольно нахмурился. – Куб.

Края стали расплываться, медленно и как-то неуверенно, будто кусочек Сейкатсу испытывал сложности с изменением формы. Преобразование все замедлялось и замедлялось, и вскоре остановилось вовсе. Шар так и не превратился полностью в куб. Данте повертел его в пальцах, размышляя о том, что остановило Сейкатсу. Определенно, здесь нужны дальнейшие эксперименты или чьи-то объяснения, а так как от Хорхе объяснений не допросишься, первый путь будет эффективнее.

\- Шар, - вновь приказал Данте нелепому созданию на его ладони. Ничего не произошло. Даже не попыталось вернуться обратно! Чтобы это могло значить?

Данте положил жертву трансфигурации рядом с собой и вновь закрыл глаза, решив еще немного зачерпнуть из Великого Потока. Но преобразованная фигурка неожиданно скатилась по покатой крыше и упала на землю. Данте, не зная, какие последствия его могут ждать, бросился за ней, но застыл на самом краю, свесившись вниз головой. Кончик косы мазнул деревянный пол веранды, а Данте уставился на серебристый дымок, который пошел из травы – именно того места, куда упал результат его эксперимента. Ками помнил, что точно с таким же эффектом испарился дракон на Церемонии,  и успокоился. Сейкатсу вернулась туда, откуда ее взяли.

Данте принялся слегка раскачиваться в положении вниз головой, раздумывая о том, как можно использовать то, что только что узнал. И еще ему очень нравилось тело ками. Хоть не такое великолепное, не такое изящное, зато очень удобное. Когти позволяли лазить по деревьям, а сильные пальцы разрешали висеть, будто ты летучая мышь.

\- Удзумэ? – Хорхе насмешливо приподнял бровь, увидев своего отпрыска в таком положении.

\- Не ждал тебя так рано, - он улыбнулся вежливо.

\- У меня есть лекарство от твоих кошмаров, - Хорхе продемонстрировал бутылочку из зеленого стекла.

\- Благодарю.

Данте спрыгнул на веранду и мягко приблизился. Взглянул на бутылочку, что была у него в руках.

\- Какой неожиданный подарок от тебя, – он не мог отказать себе в удовольствии поддеть родителя.

\- Просто выполняю свой долг, - сладко улыбнулся Хорхе. – Мне ведь нужно доставить тебя в Академию к началу учебного года.

\- О, а я и забыл, - Данте даже не пытался скрыть фальшь в своем голосе.

Он обошел Хорхе и нырнул в проем, ведущий в дом. Молодой Хищник шел за своей одеждой. Он собирался постирать. Теперь он знал, как это сделать! 

*** 

Наверное, нужно мыла побольше. Залить водой. Кинуть туда одежду. А потом взять немного Сейкатсу и преобразовать ее так, чтобы она заставила воду в тазике вместе с бельем проворачиваться.

Первый блин вышел комом – маленький заряд был, не получилось одежду провернуть.

Второй – тоже. Заряд оказался слишком сильным, и в итоге вода расплескалась, а штаны едва не улетели в кусты.

После третей попытки Данте решил, что тазик стоит придержать, дабы не переворачивался.

После четвертой, и уже мокрый, мыльный и не совсем довольный, он решил, что нужно еще крышкой накрыть.

Пятая попытка вышла ничего так, но держать тазик, пока тот трясется, оказалось долго и утомительно. Поэтому Данте решил еще и временно крышку приклеить к тазику. Лоханка теперь тряслась, как живая и угрожала развалиться, но Данте был доволен. После он отодрал крышку, достал постиранное белье и развесил его на веревках так, как это делали слуги в Сарумэ. Во всяком случае, как Данте видел. У него это получилось менее живописно, но, в целом, он остался удовлетворен результатом. Даже если учесть, что волосы висели мокрыми сосульками, его сменная одежда была хорошо испачкана в грязи, а мыла не осталось совсем. Данте отсалютировал стиральной доске, которая так и осталась невостребованной, а потом поплелся в дом переодеваться. Одежды остался последний комплект, но Данте это нисколько не огорчило: он познал премудрости стирки. Надо только Хорхе попросить еще мыла принести.

После приведения себя в порядок (право же, Данте очень нравилось, что за своей внешностью больше не нужно было следить столь тщательно, как раньше), он решил пойти проведать дырку в стене. Может, Ебрахия увидит и в разговор втянет, чем йокай не шутит?

Данте заглянул на другую сторону через дыру, привстав на цыпочки – так, определенно, виднее и отметил, что мусора, который он наблюдал еще утром, заметно поубавилось. Интересно, кто это поработал? 

Не увидев ни одной живой души, Данте с некоторым разочарованием плюхнулся на траву, скрестив ноги, выставляя худые бледные лодыжки, и принялся гипнотизировать ту сторону. Он очень надеялся, что его заметят и покажутся. И не зря.

\- Что надо? – Ебрахий казался взъерошенным, каким-то озабоченным и не особо дружелюбным. А еще не совсем чистым, что наводило на мысль, кто разгребал беспорядок все утро.

\- Никаких манер, - произнес Данте, притворно закатив глаза. – Я, может, познакомиться хочу.

После этого предложения враждебность во взгляде оппонента никуда не исчезла. Впрочем, никто этого и не ожидал.

\- Довольно заманчивое предложение, но мне оно неинтересно, - тон был резким, совсем не вежливым, и это развеселило Данте. Сегодня у него было на редкость благодушное настроение.

\- Как грубо, - фыркнул он, чувствуя, что пошел по проторенной дорожке, и пытается втянуть в разговор интересующий его объект вполне традиционным способом. – Мы же соседи.

\- И я сожалею об этом, - он окинул Данте брезгливым взглядом, но эффекта не достиг. 

\- А извинения мои примешь? – он мягко улыбнулся. Ебрахий не сможет устоять! – Мне так жаль, что по моей вине взорвалась эта стена.

Отпрыск Цукиеми высокомерно фыркнул.

\- Слабо. Я и не так могу! – и, выпятив грудь, удалился.

Данте усмехнулся, решив, что их разговор похож на разговор малышни. А ведь они ими и являлись, правда? И эти дурацкие обиды, дележка территории, неприязнь с первого взгляда – это ведь так положено, да?

Когда они с Хорхе ужинали в неуютном молчании, начался дождь. Данте прислушивался к нему, ведь было в этом звуке что-то знакомое и родное, и это заставило вспомнить дом. Это, конечно, странно, когда неожиданно понимаешь, что скучаешь по тому, что оставил в прошлой жизни. О побегах от Амако, о визитах на кухню и болтовне со слугами, о своих братьях-оболтусах, даже о своих женских платьях… Данте всегда думал, что о последних скучать он никогда не станет, но нет, ошибался.

И все-таки он был рад дождю. Иногда ему казалось, что вода может отмыть все, что угодно, даже собственное прошлое и принести облегчение. Очень хотелось увидеть Акито. Прижаться к нему, как в детстве и все-все рассказать. Но примет ли брат его теперь? Какая неожиданно грустная мысль!.. Порой, смотря на себя в зеркало бессонными ночами, он сравнивал себя прежнего и теперешнего, пытался понять, насколько изменился. И однажды пришел к неутешительным выводам, что стал неузнаваем, и появись он дома, его родственники вряд ли поймут, кто перед ним. 

Дождь навевал грустное настроение, задумчивое, какое-то философское и не всегда приятное. Аппетит Данте изменил, и теперь Данте вяло ковырялся палочками, гоняя по тарелке тушеный кабачок. Хорхе вел себя, как обычно, и всем своим видом демонстрировал, что все еще в обиде на своего отпрыска. В какой-то момент Данте мысленно признал, что перегнул палку, но извиняться идти не поспешил. Для него не уступать Хорхе казалось жизненно важным.

\- Там, в Священном Гроте… - Данте поднял голову и взглянул на родителя. – Скажи мне, они действительно мертвы?

Хорхе прожевал, отложил палочки, а потом серьезно взглянул на отпрыска. Данте знал, что насколько бы зол ни был его родитель, есть определенный круг тем, на которые он всегда отвечал. Например, про браслеты, и про Священный Грот ответит так же. Данте подозревал, что это как-то связано со статусом родителя, будто только он мог рассказать эти тяжелые и страшные вещи. Остальным, конечно, в трезвом уме говорить об этом не захочется.

\- Когда у человека вырывают сердце, он умирает, - Хорхе откинул золотую прядь волос за спину. – С ками то же самое, кстати.

\- А существует ли возможность того, что души тех людей до сих пор в их телах. И они все слышат и видят, но сказать об этом не могут? – Данте слишком четко помнил свои сны. И они его пугали, он так боялся, что сны эти правдивы.

\- Исключено. Их души – это наши души, возрожденные в ками. Это сложно объяснить, - Хорхе виновато пожал плечами. – И тебе расскажут об этом лучше, чем я, уверен.

Данте от этих слов задумался, потирая подбородок.

\- Это про ту галиматью о восьми человеческих жизнях и девятую жизнь ками? – он вспомнил объяснения Вивиан. Вот уж кто рассказывать любил и умел, не то, что некоторые.

Хорхе кивнул, слегка удивленный тем, что Данте знает об этом. Ну-ну, если сам не позаботишься о добыче информации, то все так и будут молчать вокруг и делать вид, что всем все понятно и известно.

\- Да. Путь, который проходит душа от первой человеческой жизни до смерти ками, мы называем Кольцом. И записываем в специальной сутре. Она находится на горе Сумеру.

Данте понравилась эта тема, он решил ее развить.

\- А сколько Колец было у тебя?

\- Амацукумэ-но микото прошел четырнадцать Колец, Амэ-но-удзумэ-но микото – семнадцать, - ответил он.

\- У меня больше, - улыбнулся Данте с каким-то детским восторгом.

\- Это ничего не меняет. Каждое Кольцо – это совершенно новое начало. Так что…

\- Ну, нет!

Хорхе искренне рассмеялся, и Данте вдруг ощутил тепло в груди. Может быть, он был неправ, когда так явно отталкивал родителя? Да только он с детства не научен доверять тому, кто носит этот статус. Разве можно его винить в том, что он не расслабляется с Хорхе?

\- В любом случае, это будет Двенадцатый исход, - Хорхе стал неожиданно серьезным, и на вопросительный взгляд отпрыска пояснил. – Война между Великой Богиней Аматэрасу и Владыкой Морей Сусаноо.

Улыбка сползла с лица Данте, он почувствовал, как повеяло страхом и холодом, и это пришло явно не с улицы. Данте бросил косой взгляд в окно, и обнял себя руками.

\- Но на этот раз ведь все будет по-другому? – спросил он, мысленно молясь, чтобы Хорхе сейчас ему соврал. Он чувствовал, что пока не готов принять правду.

\- Раз даже Цукиеми вылез из своей норы, что зовут Еминокуни, то думаю – да. На этот раз все будет по-другому, - золотые глаза смеялись, но как-то грустно они это делали.

Данте отчаянно хотелось поблагодарить своего родителя за… ложь. Но вместо этого он опустил ресницы и посмотрел на свои руки, которые беспокойно перебирали край легкого кимоно из белого шелка, мужского кимоно, поэтому очень удобного.

После последних слов Хорхе, установилось вполне уютное молчание. За окном по-прежнему барабанил дождь, а чайник, вскипая на очаге, тихонько посвистывал. Близилась ночь. Данте наслаждался этим отсутствием напряжения в их отношениях. Временное перемирие? Да, пожалуй, его стоило объявить. И объяснить Хорхе некоторые вещи. Например, что чем сильнее он пытается привязать к себе своего отпрыска, тем меньше у него выйдет. Но как это втолковать этому упрямцу? Он же не просто все высмеет, но и извратит так, что потом собственную мысль не узнаешь! Как же трудно порой с Хорхе…

Данте кивком поблагодарил за чай. Чашка в руках казалась едва ли не обжигающей, а чай пах очень приятно, но незнакомо. Совсем. И вкус странный, слегка кисловатый, немного специфический и непривычный, но замечательный.

\- Это секретный чай Лидии. Она всунула мне немного, взяв обещание, что я напою тебя им. Говорят, он успокаивает.

Данте фыркнул.

\- Посмотрим. Но в любом случае, мне нравится. Что в него добавляют?

\- О, не спрашивай, - Хорхе театрально закатил глаза. – Это главный секрет Поднебесного.

Данте рассмеялся.

\- Тогда придется уважать чужие секреты, - заявил он лукаво. Хорхе посмотрел на него недоверчиво. – Поблагодаришь Лидию за меня?

\- Если увижу, - отозвался Хорхе. – Ее трудно бывает выловить. Я иногда думаю, и как я только терплю ее вечные отлучки? Ох уж эта Ямасиро, вечно в каких-то изысканиях.

Данте отпил еще чая и бросил на родителя любопытный взгляд.

\- Так вы вместе?

\- Вместе? – изумился Хорхе в лучших чувствах. – Ты имеешь в виду как парочка? О нет, Удзумэ, я командир отряда, в котором она состоит. Она моя подчиненная. Придумал тоже! И она постоянно пропадает где-то.

Данте не сдержал рвущийся наружу смех.

\- У всех свои недостатки, - пожал плечами он. – Ты, например, любишь зеркала.

Хорхе посмотрел на Данте так, будто тот сказал возмутительную ересь.

\- Это другое! – похоже, задели его за живое. А Данте вдруг понял, что откровенно забавляется. – А теперь представь: она ведет теорию фехтования на младших курсах.

\- По-моему, она неплохо объясняет, - Данте решил вступиться за бедную Лидию.

\- Вот именно, что объясняет. Да еще не всегда по делу. В итоге, когда у Синсэн Аши(3) начинаются практические занятия, они знают все, включая все сорок восемь вариантов Легенды о Сотворении Мира наизусть, но понятия не имеют, с какой стороны подойти к мечу!

Данте по-прежнему широко улыбался.

\- Буду знать, что нужно заниматься по этому предмету дополнительно.

\- Тебе придется, - усмехнулся Хорхе. – Особенно, когда ты увидишь, как она зажмуривает глаза, когда машет мечом.

Нет, ну это точно неправда! Хорхе любит придумывать истории, Данте знал, и потому не верил в это.

\- Не верю, - заявил Данте.

\- Твое право, - деланно равнодушно пожал плечами Хорхе, но видно, что его задело это недоверие.

Как оказалось, Хорхе был сплетником. Ему нравилось обсуждать всех, особенно представителей своего клана. Иногда он говорил об Академии, ничего конкретного, и на попытки развития темы не шел, и эти упоминания только разжигали интерес. Данте хотелось побыстрее попасть туда, а до начала занятий еще несколько недель, да и ограничитель пока не готов. На вопрос, когда его сделают, Хорхе не ответил, и Данте вспомнил, что они по-прежнему в ссоре. И, повинуясь непонятному ему самому порыву, вдруг решил объяснить свое поведение:

\- Я скучаю по ним, - произнес он, поджимая губы.

Хорхе долгое время смотрел на него, ничего не говоря, всматриваясь в его лицо, будто хотел в нем что-то прочитать. Конечно, он понял, что речь шла о бывших родственниках Данте.

\- Это естественно, - наконец произнес он.

\- Ты пытаешься меня привязать к себе! Требуешь… - Данте распалился, начал говорить с жаром, но потом осекся, не зная, стоит ли заканчивать.

\- Требую чего? – на лице Хорхе снова было ненавистное высокомерное выражение, а на губах усмешка.

\- Ты знаешь, - выдохнул Данте. – Не стоит. Дай мне время.

Хорхе театрально вздохнул, закатив глаза.

\- Мы должны любить _всех_ людей одинаково, понимаешь? Выделять кого-то конкретного только потому, что с ними тебя связывают воспоминания, будет большой ошибкой.

Данте понимал. Он понимал так четко и полно, что пути назад нет, что люди прошлого – совершенно чужие, но просто не мог. Не мог. Это было сильнее его.

\- Я еще не готов их отпустить…

Он умоляюще посмотрел на родителя.

\- Но тебе придется. И чем раньше ты это сделаешь, тем лучше, - в голосе Хорхе скользнула усталость. Он поднялся на ноги, захватив с собой катану, что лежала слева от него, и пошел к выходу. Данте смотрел ему вслед. – Потому что в Академии будет Сарумэ Акито. Он может причинить тебе много боли, если ты не справишься с собой.

Данте кивнул спине Хорхе. Родитель неспешно вышел, а он продолжал смотреть невидящим взглядом в пустой дверной проем, будто ожидая возвращения. Данте ощутил, что в душу снова закрадывается страх перед неизвестным. 

*** 

У Идзанами Удзумэ Данте появилась новая традиция по утрам. Он приходил к пробоине  в стене и садился напротив нее. Он ждал, что придет Ебрахий, но упрямец не хотел появляться. Это несколько раздражало.

Однажды утром вместо отпрыска появился родитель. Он посмотрел на Данте, сидящего на траве, и приветливо ему кивнул. Данте, не ощутив даже колебания привычного раздражения или ярости, которая неизменно приходила, стоило ему только почувствовать чужого ками, слабо улыбнулся в знак приветствия. Наверное, Бог Счета Лун принял это как приглашение и направился к нему. Данте наблюдал, как Цукиеми неспешно идет в своих черных, точно ночь, шелках – на нем была потрясающая накидка с вышивкой, распахнутая, а под ней находилась такого же цвета легкая атласная сорочка, перевязанная широким поясом-оби и декоративным шнуром с пушистыми кисточками на концах. В черном Бог Счета Лун выглядел величественно. Длинные черные, слегка вьющиеся волосы свободно рассыпались по плечам, а красные глаза на бледном лице смотрели спокойно и дружелюбно. Цукиеми легко переступил через стену - барьер безропотно пропустил его, лишь слегка задрожав и тонко зазвенев.

Данте встал на ноги и поклонился.

\- Не стоит, - произнес Цукиеми, делая царственный жест рукой.

Бог-Хранитель, который никогда не перерождался, а, следовательно, сохранивший свое первоначальное тело. Ему не нужен был меч, чтобы не стать йокаем, ему не нужны были ограничители. И на него не хотелось наброситься, как на остальных. Данте почувствовал приступ легкой зависти.

\- Прости мое любопытство, Идзанами Удзумэ Данте, но, увидев тебя, мне захотелось поближе взглянуть на тебя. Не возражаешь?

Данте был несколько сбит с толку таким обращением.

\- Нет. Конечно, нет, - но Данте не был бы Данте, если бы не сумел быстро сориентироваться в ситуации.

\- Хорошо.

Цукиеми пристально взглянул на него, и подошел ближе. Хотелось сделать шаг назад, но вряд ли это было хорошей идеей.

\- Ты дал клятву защищать людей любой ценой. Скажи мне, что тебя побудило к этому?

Наверное, надо было отвечать.

\- Я… убил человека, - от этого признания он едва не задохнулся от чувства вины. Почему-то казалось, что сейчас в глазах Цукиеми вспыхнет отвращение, и он просто развернется и уйдет, но этого не произошло. Наверное, в своей Преисподней Цукиеми научился ко многим вопросам относиться… философски.

\- Понятно. Но знаешь ли ты, что означает твоя клятва?

\- Я… - Данте не знал, зачем ему задали этот вопрос. Ведь из самой клятвы и так ясно, что она значит.

\- Ты еще и поклялся никогда больше не убивать людей, Данте, - в его глазах светилась грусть. – А если ты не можешь этого сделать, то род Идзанами на тебе прервется. Если, конечно, Эхисса не захочет сделать себе еще _отпрысков_.

Последнее слово было произнесено с какой-то странной интонацией… пренебрежения? Насмешки? Кто его знает.

\- Если я не могу, есть еще Хорхе и Рихард. Почему обязательно род должен прерваться? – с неожиданным жаром воскликнул ками.

\- Потому что ками становится родителем лишь однажды. Убийство человека – это великий стресс, второй такой убьет или сведет с ума самого ками, понимаешь?

\- А я? – спросил Данте, вновь чувствуя себя виноватым. Ему казалось, что он всех подвел. И все из-за его глупости и невнимательности!

\- А ты даже руку поднять на человека не сможешь, - и теперь в этих глазах застыла жалость. Красные, немного ужасающие, карминово-красные глаза, казалось, были единственными, кто подавал хоть какие-то признаки эмоций.

\- Простите… - Данте опустил голову.

\- Ничего, - губы дрогнули в подобии улыбки. – Есть и хорошая новость: возрождение брата Сусаноо или сестры Аматэрасу отложено на неопределенный срок. Было предсказано, что для Двенадцатого исхода они родятся в роде Идзанами, Данте, - объяснил он, предупреждая его вопрос.

Данте от этой новости воспрял.

\- То есть войны не будет? – вопросил он, чувствуя облегчение. Все же Хорхе своим мрачным настроением хорошо его запугал.

\- Будет, звезды Сусаноо и Аматэрасу взошли на небосклон. Мне интересно другое – что придумают йокаи, чтобы возродить своего Повелителя?

Значит, ничего не кончено. Они все равно возродятся, рано или поздно. Данте почувствовал, что расстроен. Он не хотел войны. Она казалась такой страшной, такой бесконечно ужасной. И снова будут умирать люди, и этому не помешать. Данте коснулся браслетов на руке.  На лице Цукиеми отразилось понимание.

\- Йокаи называли меня Сокровищем Повелителя… - усмехнулся он.

\- Ками из рода Идзанами, не имеющий отпрыска – потенциальный кандидат на возрождение Сусаноо.

\- Так вот в чем дело… - понимающе закивал Данте.

\- Да.

Данте не мог не чувствовать разочарования. Ему казалось, что это нечто грандиозное; какой-то очень редкий секрет, а оказалось… едва ли не обыденно. Хотя, вокруг в последнее время столько чудес творится, что их уже просто перестаешь таковыми воспринимать. Кто бы мог подумать, что такое произойдет?..

Цукиеми посмотрел поверх его плеча и сдержанно кивнул. Данте понял, что за спиной стоит Хорхе, и, похоже, разговор окончен. А жаль, Бог Счета Лун не скупился на объяснения, и с ним не нужно было вести ежедневные баталии, йокай знает за что.

\- Мне пора, Амэ-но-удзумэ-но микото. У меня для твоего родителя интересные новости.

\- Какие новости? – полюбопытствовал Данте.

\- Назначение от Рихарда. Он будет рад такому «подарку», - губы Цукиеми раздвинулись в удовлетворенной и слегка злорадной улыбке. Похоже, у него с Хорхе были старые счеты. Хотя, покажите того ками, у кого с ним этих счетов не было.

\- О, я надеюсь, - Данте ответил улыбкой и оглянулся.

Хорхе выжидающе стоял на веранде, сложив руки на груди. Видно было, что он только что вернулся, потому что был одет в выходную одежду – зеленую с золотом тунику, доходящую до середины бедра, и узкие брюки. Дома же он предпочитал юкату. Катана и более короткий меч вакадзаси висели на поясе, когда как обычно Хорхе носил их за спиной. Данте насмешливо помахал родителю, наблюдая, что его глаза подозрительно сощурены: не нравилось ему, что Цукиеми беседовал с его отпрыском.

\- Еще увидимся, - Цукиеми кивнул на прощание и пошел к дому.

Данте наблюдал за его прямой спиной и неспешной величественной походкой и думал о том, что разговор двух ками не мешало бы подслушать. А вдруг что-то интересное будет?

\- О чем вы говорили? – Данте вздрогнул, когда за его спиной послышался не сильно вежливый вопрос.

\- И тебе доброго утра, Ебрахий, - Данте обернулся, сладко улыбаясь. Отпрыск Цукиеми стоял  у барьера и смотрел с любопытством и раздражением. Трудно сказать, какое из этих эмоций выделялось сильнее.

\- Он сказал тебе мое имя? – удивился Охотник.

Данте продолжал улыбаться.

\- Приходи сюда через час, и я все тебе расскажу. А сейчас мне нужно кое-что выяснить, если не возражаешь, - он сдержанно поклонился, а потом быстрым шагом направился к дому. Данте знал, что Ебрахий смотрит вслед. И еще он знал, что отпрыск Цукиеми обязательно придет.

Опасаясь быть обнаруженным и выдворенным куда подальше, Данте отработанным движением взобрался по дереву на крышу и легкой поступью, чтобы не тревожить нервную черепицу отправился туда, куда выходили окна. Их с Хорхе дом, к счастью, не был огромным, как тот же Сарумэ – несколько комнат, гостиная, прихожая. Данте хорошо знал, где устроились Цукиеми и Хорхе.

Данте подошел к нужному месту и застыл, присев на корточки. Ему повезло – седзи были распахнуты, и поэтому голоса можно было  разобрать. Жаль, что сейчас день, и теней не различить. Хотя, не сильно бы это помогло: любой ками может ими так виртуозно управлять, что не поймешь, где правда, а где подделка.

Хорхе, похоже, был возмущен, поэтому говорил громко и с чувством. Голос Цукиеми различался плохо, он спокоен и тих.

\- Нет! Вы шутите! Ни за что! Поищите себе другого безумца! – возражал Хорхе.

\- И думать нечего, ты – лучшая кандидатура.

\- Возьмите Эрнеста! У него опыта много в этом деле!

\- Эрнест не может, - возразил Цукиеми.

\- Потому что у него нервное расстройство! Охотники кого угодно доведут, а меня тем более. У меня нервы слабые, между прочим. А что будет, если я заболею? Если не выдержу этой нагрузки?

\- Не драматизируй.

\- Не драматизировать? Вы обо мне подумали? Это, между прочим, двадцать пять неуравновешенных подростков из разных школ! А я один! Всего один.

\- Единственный и неповторимый…

Услышав эти слова от Цукиеми, Данте издал смешок и прикрыл рот ладонью, чтобы его не услышали. Да, похоже «подарок» от Рихарда удался, Хорхе был в расстроенных чувствах.

\- Вот именно, - отозвался Хорхе. – Есть еще ты. А что? Хорошая кандидатура. Сколько тебе лет? За тысячу, наверное, перевалило, а я в десять раз младше, опыта нет.

\- Наберешься.

\- Нет, это должен быть ты. Как раз и с отпрыском своим будешь!

\- Он уже почти во мне не нуждается, - Данте показалось, или в голосе Цукиеми и, правда, прозвучали нотки гордости? – А ты на своего жаловался. Вот и присмотришь.

\- Нет!

\- Это приказ Рихарда, - Цукиеми был неумолим.

\- Папочке захотелось, чтобы я был поближе? – язвительно усмехнулся Хорхе.

\- Я поддерживаю его решение. Клан Идзанами должен быть постоянно на виду, когда зажглись звезды.

Хорхе молчал некоторое время, будто раздумывал. Эх, хотел бы сейчас Данте видеть его лицо!

\- Уж не думаете ли вы, что я совершу нечто столь безумное? – в голосе Хорхе прозвучала вселенская обида.

-  Клан Идзанами сейчас должен быть вместе, - продолжил настаивать Цукиеми.

Установилась тишина. Было слышно, как в траве стрекочут кузнечики,  и ветер шелестит листвой в саду.

\- Ты собираешься вернуться в Еминокуни? – спросил Хорхе.

\- Ты знаешь, что я не могу оставить ее надолго. У меня есть определенные обязаности, - ответил Цукиеми сдержанно, и Данте впервые задумался, что связывало этих двоих. Хорхе говорил о Боге Счета Лун едва ли не чаще, чем о собственном родителе. Неужели, они были так близки?

\- Похоже, у меня нет выбора, правда? – капитулировал Хорхе.

\- Можешь, конечно, повыпендриваться. К тебе придет сам Рихард с визитом.

\- Сомнительное счастье! – фыркнул Хорхе.

Данте осторожно уселся на пятую точку, потому что ноги гудели от напряжения, и принялся напряженно рассуждать. Разговор велся об Академии Аши. Хорхе кем-то назначили, и он очень упирался. Вопрос: кем? И означает ли это, что его родитель останется рядом, никуда не уйдет? Может, это эгоистично, но Данте от этой мысли ощутил радость.

\- Я слышал, что у тебя остался чай, что давала Лидия, - намекнул Цукиеми.

\- Нет-нет, посланцев с дурными вестями положено казнить, а не поить любимым чаем!

\- Не для меня. Тебе надо успокоиться.

\- А кто виноват в моем состоянии?!

Данте не стал слушать дальше, посчитав, что ничего интересного больше не будет. К тому же следить за старыми друзьями, слышать, как они общаются, казалось неправильным. И навевало тоску, будило одиночество. В такие моменты Данте ощущал себя одним во всей вселенной. Поэтому он осторожно поднялся и пошел прочь. Он решил оставить этих двоих наедине, и вернуться к Ебрахию. В конце концов, у него были подозрения, которые стоило разрешить.

Данте слез с дерева и обозрел ствол. Следы некоторых действий скрыть трудно, ведь его когти оставляли глубокие царапины. Но всегда можно сказать, что он лазил на крышу, чтобы посмотреть на небо. Старая привычка, и Хорхе о ней знал. Данте вновь с тоской посмотрел на дом.

Давно знакомая дорога через сад. В искусственном водоеме отражаются рваные облака; наверное, дожди еще не прекратились. Солнце сегодня выглядывает, но редко и торопится скрыться. Гору Сумеру, величественную и отстраненную, видно нечетко, она вся укрыта облаками и дымкой тумана. Данте вздохнул и пошел к пробоине в стене. У нее он уселся на свое обычное место и принялся ждать.

Ебрахий появился почти сразу, будто следил за местностью из какого-то укрытия. Но вышел он важно и плавно, с напускным спокойствием на лице и легким высокомерием, похоже, пытался копировать родителя, но неудачно. Ничего не говоря, он уселся напротив и стал пристально смотреть на Данте. Они молчали долго, рассматривали друг друга. Данте пытался отыскать знакомые черты, но чем больше смотрел, тем меньше находил, и это огорчало его все больше.

\- У меня был друг, - заговорил он, нарушая тишину, глядя на Ебрахия сквозь прозрачную стенку барьера. – Давно, в прошлой жизни. Он думал, что я девушка и был в меня влюблен. Однажды он признался мне, что обязательно бы посватался ко мне, если бы не носил проклятие своего рода. Это было  в веселом доме.

\- Зачем ты мне все это рассказываешь? – красные, но более темного оттенка, чем у Цукиеми, глаза смотрели на Данте. И в них было возмущение и… потрясение. И какая-то странная, шальная надежда, такая же, которую ощущал сейчас сам Данте.

\- Однажды в моем доме он услышал тень. Когда служанка говорила о том, что мне пора сменить бинты, и заподозрил, что у его возлюбленной такое же проклятие, как и у него. Позже он прижал меня к стене и узнал мою тайну. О том, что я не девушка. И никогда ею не был…

Данте замолчал, хотя ему хотелось говорить дальше. Ему хотелось рассказать, как друг шел за ним, когда его похитили йокаи. А потом нашел в грязи, грязного и слабого, пережившего ад, который Данте сам же и устроил. Но он молчал. Просто смотрел умоляюще.

\- Кто тебе это рассказал? – наконец выдохнул ошеломленный Ебрахий.

\- Никто.

\- Лжешь! – его лицо покрылось красными пятнами ярости. Он подорвался на ноги и бросился вперед, но был остановлен непреклонным барьером. Не будь его, случилась бы очередная потасовка.  – Считай, что тебе удалось надругаться над моими воспоминаниями!

В его глазах горела такая всепоглощающая ненависть, что мурашки бегали по коже. Но Данте не обращал на них внимания. Потому что был рад, так, как никогда еще в жизни. Это, и правда, он! Кунимити!

\- После Пробуждения наша внешность сильно меняется. Но это не значит, что тебя невозможно узнать, - мягко улыбнулся Данте. – Имубэ Кунимити…

\- Это…

\- Имя, которое ты носил, будучи Жертвой. Знаешь ли ты мое? Ну, давай, ты всегда был умным мальчиком. Почему сейчас отказываешься пошевелить извилинами?

Кажется, дошло. И, кажется, поверил. Потому что теперь он хлопал глазами, удивленно и потеряно, и совсем-совсем знакомо.

\- Амэ?.. – неуверенно, будто боясь.

Данте улыбнулся, мягко и спокойно, чувствуя бесконечное тепло и радость. Чувствуя, что одиночество уходит, медленно утекает сквозь пальцы и растворяется в глазах Ебрахия, тревожных, ошеломленных…

\- Теперь меня зовут Идзанами Удзумэ Данте.

Когда Цукиеми и Хорхе вышли в сад, то увидели, что два Охотника стоят друг напротив друга, приложив руки к барьеру, пытаясь почувствовать друг друга.

\- Если убрать барьер, думаешь, они подерутся? – спросил Хорхе, насмешливо глядя на Бога Счета Лун.

\- Несомненно.

\- Какая школа у Ебрахия?

Цукиеми смотрел на тех двоих так, будто знал, что этим все закончится.

\- Бизен.

\- Я думаю, они станут не разлей вода, - тихо рассмеялся Хорхе.

\- Это стало понятно еще тогда, когда твой отпрыск следил за нами со стены.

Амацукумэ закатил глаза.

\- Завтра доставят ограничители, - Цукиеми взглянул на Хорхе. – Им стоит пообщаться без барьера.

\- Если детишки будут хорошо себя вести, я не против. Но если задерутся, разнимать их - тебе! Я и пальцем не пошевелю!

Цукиеми промолчал, ведь знал, что Хорхе не только пальцем пошевелит, но первый бросится разнимать.

 

 

**_Примечания автора:_ **

  1. _Считается, что Великий Поток расположен на границе их мира, и полностью состоит из Сейкатсу. В легендах и сказаниях он занимает особое место._
  2. _Синсэн Аши – студенты-ками Академии Аши, факультет Сюгендо. Сейто Аши – студенты-люди, факультет Кагемуси._




	2. История восьмая: Сто десять лет назад

**История восьмая**

**Сто десять лет назад**

 

**14 день месяца Фурариби 380 года Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Такама-но хара, г.Сумеру;**

**Небесный Божественный Дом**

Сутра Перерождений – это очень длинный и раздражающе неудобный свиток. Хорхе еле справлялся с бесконечными кольцами бумаги, которые устилали пол. Сколько же здесь этих ками, и как много раз они успели переродиться?!

« _Амацукумэ-но микото_ », - увидев эту надпись, Хорхе довольно ухмыльнулся. Ему давно надоело рыться в этом ворохе и выискивать свое имя. Хотелось поздравить себя с находкой, желательно вслух, но молодой Охотник вовремя вспомнил о том, что оценить плоды его трудов здесь некому. И это очень даже неплохо, ведь его нахождение в данном месте является тайным. Родитель Рихард, небось, уже поднял на ноги всю Академию Аши, и Хорхе нравилась мысль, что его повсюду ищут. Но, конечно, не найдут, потому что мятежного отпрыска Хатимана не было в Асихаре, в срединном мире, где жили люди и находилась Академия. Искать его нужно было в другом мире на горе Сумеру, в Небесной Обители.

"Но вряд ли об этом кто-то догадывается", - ками самодовольно усмехнулся.

Хорхе расположил бесконечный свиток так, чтобы было удобнее читать, и устроился на полу, изящно скрестив ноги. Чтобы не пропустить ни одной строчки, он принялся водить по Сутре когтистым пальцем, на котором было надето кольцо-ограничитель из черного металла.

 

_АМАЦУКУМЭ-НО МИКОТО_

_Седьмой исход:_

_Пол: женский_

_Родитель: Яэкотосиронуси-но ками, Аматэрасу Сиронуси Артес_

_Имя человека: Кумэ Кейко_

_Имя ками: Аматэрасу Амацукумэ Лора_

_Годы жизни: 7-101 - 7-135_

_Причина смерти: сражение_

_Восьмой исход:_

_Пол: женский_

_Родитель:  Хоори-но микото, Аматэрасу Хоори Гор_

_Имя человека: Кумэ Сумире_

_Имя ками: Аматэрасу Амацукумэ Сумире_

_Годы жизни: 8-413 - 8-530_

_Причина смерти: не названа_

_Девятый исход:_

_Пол: мужской_  

_Родитель: Амэ-но-коянэ-но микото, Аматэрасу Коянэ Лирас;_

_Имя человека: Кумэ Хирума;_

_Имя ками: Аматэрасу Амацукумэ Рю;_

_Годы жизни: 9-257 - 9-291_

_Причина смерти: сражение_

_Десятый исход:_

_Пол: мужской_

_Родитель: Ситаэру-химэ-но микото, Аматэрасу Ситаэру Кьери_

_Имя человека: Кумэ Дайсуке_

_Имя ками: Аматэрасу Амацукумэ Игнассио_

_Годы жизни: 10-189 - 10-223_

_Причина смерти: сражение_  

_Одиннадцатый исход:_

_Пол: мужской_  

_Родитель: бог Хатиман, Идзанами Хатиман Рихард_

_Имя человека: Кумэ Итиро_

_Имя ками: Идзанами Амацукумэ Хорхе_

_Годы жизни: 11-347 -_

_Причина смерти:_

Хорхе прочитал все, что было написано про него, а потом выдохнул и перечитал снова, но теперь более внимательно.

\- Каковы наглецы, а?! – фыркнул он с такой разочарованной интонацией, что древний свиток должен был устыдиться тому, что в нем было написано. - Я еще не умер, а они уже и годы жизни написали, и графу "причина смерти" для меня выделили! И это я еще молчу о том, что они даже не потрудились выяснить, отчего я умер в Восьмом исходе!

 Хорхе лелеял мечту, что эта бесстыдно длинная Сутра сможет рассказать ему о том, какими были его прошлые жизни. Думал о том, что увидит здесь рассказы о своих прошлых подвигах (коих у него насчитывалось немало, Хорхе был уверен), а оказалось, что этого здесь нет. Великая Богиня, неужели ками не записывают историю? Он даже не требовал подробностей, хотя бы самые общие события. То, что было написано в древнем свитке, совсем никуда не годилось, потому что это какие-то погребальные таблички, а не записи о прошлых жизнях.

\- Стыдись, презренная! – обратился Хорхе к вороху бумаги на полу.

Услышав приближающиеся шаги за неплотно прикрытой дверью, Хорхе понял, что наводить порядок и водворять талмуд на место, у него не хватит времени, потому бросил все и спрятался за широкой спиной каменного постамента, на котором покоилась Сутра Перерождений. Дверь неспешно отворилась, и шаги затихли на пороге. Зная о том, что у ками очень острый слух, Хорхе заткнул рот руками, чтобы не выдать себя дыханием, и затаился в укрытии. Но провести неожиданного визитера оказалось не так-то просто.

\- Кто здесь? – мраморный зал огласил глубокий и приятный голос, Хорхе незнакомый. – Выходи!

Хорхе заподозрил, что его просто испытывают, поэтому решил остаться в укрытии.

\- Я знаю, что ты за постаментом. Лучше выходи, или я сам приду, - жесткий, неуступчивый голос, привыкший повелевать. Да кто это такой? Принц? От нелепости мысли и ситуации Хорхе едва не издал смешок, а потом вспомнил, что его обещали вытащить за шкирку из укрытия, и решил не запускать ситуацию до такой степени нелицеприятности, посему поднялся и сделал шаг в сторону, чтобы не рисковать затоптать драгоценную Сутру.

Он стоял в дверях. Незнакомый ками, но с такой яркой, запоминающейся внешностью, что, увидев его хоть раз, мельком, его невозможно забыть. Этот ками носил черные одежды – хаори с вышивкой, атласная сорочка, широкий пояс-оби. Но бросалось в глаза не это. У него не было с собой меча, но назвать его Охотником, который носит ограничительное кольцо, не поворачивался язык. Это был настоящий ками: немного мрачный на вид – неулыбчивый, сжатый рот, бесстрастные красные глаза, обрамленные пушистыми ресницами, длинные - длиннее, чем у самого Хорхе - волнистые волосы, распущенные, спадающие блестящими черными прядями едва ли не до колен. Ками обычно не носили настолько длинные волосы, предпочитая их отращивать до середины спины или до поясницы, а этому, похоже, традиции были побоку. Ну что за показушник?

\- Кто ты? – спросил ками жестко, возвращая Хорхе на землю, который так увлекся рассматриванием этого бога, что позабыл обо всем.

\- Идзанами Амацукумэ Хорхе, - представился он, поклонившись, бросая выжидающий взгляд исподлобья. 

\- Понятно. Убери за собой, - приказал он и вышел.

Хорхе еще некоторое время пялился на дверь, не в силах понять, что происходит: будет ли наказание за его проступок, ведь он забрался в священное место и разворошил тут все, или его оставили в покое. А потом понял, что его размышления – занятие бесполезное, и принялся аккуратно скручивать Сутру.

 _«Цукиеми-но микото, -_ попалась ему запись, пока он наводил порядок _. – Один из Богов-Хранителей Поднебесного, Владыка Страны Мертвых. Сын Идзанаги и Идзанами. Перерождений не имеет»._

Прочитав это, Хорхе недоверчиво фыркнул. Вряд ли тот ками, которого он имел честь видеть несколько минут назад, и есть Бог Счета Лун. Тот, кто владеет Преисподней – безобразен по определению, противен и совсем не впечатляющ. Во всяком случае, должен таким быть по представлению Хорхе.

Стоило только Хорхе водворить Сутру на место, дверь открылась вновь, и на пороге опять вырос загадочный ками.

\- Я провожу тебя домой, - сообщил он и, повернувшись, вышел. Его неспешные шаги раздались в коридоре. Хорхе бросил прощальный взгляд на Сутру, которая его бесконечно разочаровала, и последовал за богом.

Идя по длинным гулким коридорам Небесной Обители, Хорхе испытывал необычное ощущение, которое было трудно описать, не то что назвать. Пожалуй, самым близким к нему стояло благоговение. И дело крылось совсем не в великолепной архитектуре Небесной Обители, ее мраморных колоннах, сводчатых потолках, статуях, фресках, которые описывали различные страницы истории. Вот Идзанаги и Идзанами творят мир, и их окружает неспокойная Сейкатсу. На фреске рядом изображена Аматэрасу такая, какой была в своей первой жизни, еще до перерождений – черноволосая хрупкая девушка в нежной руке сжимает меч с отчаянием и рвением, готовая любой ценой защитить Поднебесный.

\- Это просто семейный альбом какой-то, - фыркнул Хорхе.

Ками, идущий впереди, чуть замедлил шаг. Хорхе решил, что это добрый знак. А потом случилась еще одна фреска. И на ней был изображен черноволосый бог. Красные глаза, по цвету напоминающие свежую кровь, тонкие брови, прямой нос и упрямо сжатые губы. Он сидел в кресле, подперев подбородок рукой. Увидев его, Хорхе споткнулся на ровном месте. Он посмотрел на портрет, а потом, хмурясь, на своего спутника.

\- Это вы!

\- Давно пора убрать эту фреску, - ответил Цукиеми с легкой ноткой недовольства в голосе.

Дальше они шли молча. И хотя оба ступали легко, все равно их шаги гулко отдавались от стен. Хорхе это нравилось. Как нравилось пышное убранство Небесной Обители. Когда-нибудь он будет здесь жить, и выберет себе самые лучшие апартаменты.

Они вышли на террасу, и им открылся прекрасный вид на горные цепи, которыми была окружена гора Сумеру. Хорхе отметил, что спутники уже находились на позиции. Небеса раскрылись ярким зеленым лучом, и он с удовольствием прикрыл глаза, разрешая телу слиться с кей спутника. Ведущим*  стал Цукиеми, поэтому не нужно было задавать координаты и искать дорогу к Ареццо, это все сделали за него, быстро, твердо, методично. Хорхе это привело в восторг: еще никогда он не ходил с таким уверенным ведущим. Вот уж с кем точно не потеряешься.

Позже Рихард виновато смотрел на Цукиеми, будто он сам, а не его отпрыск залез в недозволенное место. Наблюдая эту картину, Хорхе кривился и всем своим видом демонстрировал свое отношение к происходящему. Обманчивая мягкость, которая была в Хатимане, его стремление покаать, что он всех понимает, ко всем относился по-доброму, являлись причиной львиной доли проблем Рихарда. Потому что на самом деле родитель Хорхе - это такой интриган, что с ним мало кто может потягаться.

\- Прошу прощения, что он побеспокоил тебя, - Рихард продолжал виновато улыбаться. – Мне следовало смотреть за ним лучше.

\- Он - Охотник, Хатиман. За ним невозможно уследить, - возразил Цукиеми, бросив на Хорхе неопределенный взгляд, от которого, впрочем, захотелось быстро уменьшиться в размерах и спрятаться. Нельзя отрицать, что Хорхе неумолимо тянуло к Цукиеми, и он не мог этого объяснить. Не мог понять, отчего так происходит.

\- Конечно, ты прав, -  кивнул Рихард.

Цукиеми тоже кивнул, тем самым ставя точку в этом разговоре, и вышел. Наверное, кивок был прощанием, кто разберет этого Бога Счета Лун?

Когда он покинул кабинет, Рихард шумно вздохнул, и стек вниз на свое ректорское кресло. Хорхе старался не показать своего отвращения и раздражения, поэтому отводил взгляд.

\- Ты не представляешь, сколько трудов стоило заставить Цукиеми выйти из Еминокуни! – вновь вздохнул Рихард устало, и в его словах звучало обвинение.

\- И в чем виновата моя скромная персона? – ласково вопросил Хорхе.

\- Тебе не стоило идти в Небесную Обитель.

\- Правда? – Хорхе расправил плечи и встал так, чтобы его поза отражала всю глубину его внутреннего возмущения. Глаза горели и метали молнии. – Если я скажу, что мы встретились случайно, это ничего не изменит?

Рихард посмотрел на него с выражением усталого равнодушия. Возмущения Хорхе его давно не трогали. Да что тут греха таить: они его никогда не трогали.

\- Ты виноват.

Как клеймо. 

_______________________

*  _Ведущий - при телепортации группой это тот  ками, который рассчитывает курс_

***

**27 день месяца Фурариби 380 года Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Цукуси, страна Алого Креста;**

**Академия Воинов-Теней Аши**

 

Хорхе никогда не считал нужным скрывать своего мнения о том, что если бы Рихард вел теорию и практику фехтования с незапамятных времен, то Сусаноо бы давно одержал победу и уничтожил ками как вид. На самом деле, слова «Рихард» и «фехтование» не сочетались в принципе, но какой-то умник (уж не Эхисса ли?) поставил  их в один ряд. И теперь все Синсэн Аши Сюгендо страдали от этого. Конечно, страдания Хорхе были наиболее яркими, о чем он постоянно напоминал окружающим.

\- Скажите, господин ректор, вы действительно хотите запретить людям носить мечи? – Ванесса, эта бестия, которой стоило родиться мужчиной, чтобы не быть этой ужасающей пародией на женщину, задала, как всегда, самый нежелательный  вопрос, который, конечно, уведет мысль Хатимана от теории фехтования к политике.

«Мне нужен другой наставник», - подумал Хорхе. Самообучение – это слишком скучно, ведь оно подразумевает под собой книги и одиночество, а себя показать не представляется возможным. Так что этот вариант отметался сразу. Пожалуй, стоит поискать претендента.

\- Как вам известно, уже около пятисот лет людям запрещено носить катаны. Это прерогатива только ками или Аши. Простой народ ходит с вакадзаси* _._ Из-за людского нежелания расстаться и с ними, возникает масса несчастных случаев.

\- Но, спасая единицы от несчастных случаев и банальной поножовщины, ведь именно это имеет ввиду господин ректор, - Хорхе бросил на родителя насмешливый золотой взгляд, - мы рискуем оставить их беззащитными против йокаев.

Эхисса как-то говорила, что отпрыск банально мстит своему родителю за то, что тот не оправдывает его ожиданий. Хорхе на это заявление обычно высокомерно фыркал: какая скукота, строить подобные козни! Ему нравилось другое – разбивать идеальную, прекрасно лицемерную ложь ректора; видеть, как он меняется в лице, как расширяются его глаза, и в них вспыхивает что-то вроде обиды. Рихарда так забавно «предавать». Правда и это зрелище давно не ново и потому уже скучно.

\- Люди со своими «ножичками» не могут спасись даже от среднестатистического йокая, - Эдгар, вспыльчивый и упрямый – о, как его не любил Хорхе! – посмотрел на него своим единственным густо-фиолетовым глазом. Хорхе считал, что цвет его глаза совершенно не сочетается с его буйной рыжей шевелюрой. Говорят, что Эдгар потерял второй глаз, когда еще был человеком, потому Сейкатсу его не восстановила. Хорхе же считал, что он просто притворяется. И глаз у него на месте, просто так ему удается выглядеть более устрашающим.

\- Большинство йокаев можно убить только с помощью Сейкатсу, - мягко напомнил Рихард. Непреложная истина, но все равно.

\- Вы просто хотите, чтобы вашими стараниями люди почувствовали себя полностью беззащитными! – Хорхе бросил это как обвинение таким тоном, что оппоненты должны немедленно почувствовать себя последними сволочами. – Или, быть может, чего-то боитесь?..

Хорхе снизил тон, сделал свой голос таинственным и слегка усмехнулся, когда увидел, как замер ректор. Вид он снова имел такой, будто от него все отвернулись и он один-одинешенек оказался в логове змей. Хорхе понравилось это выражение его лица.

\- Защищать людей – это завет Великой Богини Аматэрасу, - сдержанно улыбнулся Рихард.

\- Неужели ты мог подумать, что я позабыл об этом? Разве же я мог? – Хорхе нарочно перешел на неофициальный стиль общения, тем самым будто подчеркивая родительскую несостоятельность Хатимана.

\- О! Как говорит! – заржал Эдгар. – Может, ты подумываешь о том, чтобы стать йокаем? Так это просто, только сними ограничитель. Думаю, в новом качестве ты будешь _красивее_. Йокаям не нужно оружие, а значит - больше не придется позориться в додзе**!

Хорхе бросил на Эдгара яростный взгляд, собираясь ответить нечто колкое, но не успел.

\- Тихо! – вмешался Рихард. – Тишина в классе!

Хорхе усмехнулся. Так и быть, он поговорит с этим наглецом позже. Никуда он  от него не денется.

\- Я думаю о том, чтобы запретить людям носить вакадзаси. Конечно, это не будет касаться охранных структур: полиции и пожарных, - продолжил «первоначальную» тему Рихард.

Все-таки это было глупо. Очень глупо. Люди не станут развооружаться, если сами того не хотят. А они – не хотят. В итоге, больше сил положишь для того, чтобы поддерживать порядок, а йокаи тем временем расплодятся.

По окончанию лекции Хорхе бросил недовольный взгляд, полный немого упрека на своего родителя, и быстро покинул зал. В коридоре нашлось зеркало, и Хорхе подошел к нему, осматривая себя с головы до ног: не растрепались ли золотые волосы, туго ли заплетена коса, идеально ли сидит на нем форма Синсэн Аши, ведь он не Эдгар, который носит свою одежду, как попало. Расправляя несуществующие складки, Хорхе заметил, что за его спиной мелькнула тонкая фигура Дамиана.

\- Впечатляющий спор, - улыбнулся он, становясь за спиной Хорхе. Отпрыск Хатимана презрительно фыркнул и посмотрел на визитера взглядом, в котором читалось: «Ты кому пытаешься льстить? Я тебя вижу насквозь». – Меня всегда интересовало: ты сын ректора Академии Аши, но Академией почему-то заправляет школа Сошу. Неужто тебе изменила хитрость Ямато?

Хорхе повернулся, глядя на Дамиана. Они были почти одного роста и теперь стояли лицом к лицу, так близко, что едва не касались друг друга. Улыбка отпрыска Хатимана была сладка, точно мед.

\- Разве утонченная школа Мино может понять всю глубину хитрости Ямато?

\- Я даже и не пытался, - Дамиан выставил руку вперед в защитном жесте.

\- Наберись терпения, мой дорогой друг. Обещаю, скоро власть переменится, - пообещал Хорхе, таинственно понижая голос.

Но, к сожалению, это невозможно, пока Хорхе не научится сносно обращаться с мечом. До тех пор позицию Эдгара будет трудно поколебать. И даже если Хорхе трижды первый в кёхо, или лучший взломщик щитов за всю историю Поднебесного, его попытки обречены на провал. Нужны хорошие показатели в бою, но их нет, потому что Хорхе не умеет фехтовать.

\- Я буду ждать, - Дамиан коротко поклонился и двинулся плавной походкой по светлому коридору. Хорхе вслед ему высокомерно фыркнул и направился в столовую – близилось время обеда. А после легкой трапезы планировались тренировки с мечом в додзе. Самое ненавистное время! Эдгар специально его подначивает и громко смеется, когда Хорхе пропускает очередной удар. Ему хорошо, ему не нужны ни другие наставники, ни дополнительные занятия – этот проклятый ками родился с луком в одной руке и с катаной в другой. Эдгар был лучником. Самым лучшим, самым метким, самым выдающимся. И это злило Хорхе. Потому что сам он из лука стрелял хорошо если посредственно, а то и вовсе плохо. И у него было два глаза, хорошее зрение, большие амбиции и природная ярость. Так чего ему не хватало? Наверное, таланта. Этот одноглазый был талантлив до тошноты. И лук в его руках превращался в грозное оружие, которым он владел виртуозно. И его меткость поражала. Как поражала способность просчитывать все до мелочей: и жесткость тетивы, и направление ветра и еще йокай знает что. Он был уродлив на вид, Хорхе тошнило от одного его вида, и в тоже время он был великолепен. И еще он всегда смеялся, когда Хорхе натягивал лук, или ломал очередную никчемную железку, которую по ошибке называли мечом.

Столовая у Сейто Аши и Синсэн Аши была одна. Только места ками располагались на втором этаже, а на первом - людей. Обычно человек насчитывалось около трехсот, ками всегда училось значительно меньше – в этом потоке их было двадцать девять. И то это считалось, что много. В большинстве случаев и до двадцати не дотягивало.

Хорхе уже подходил к столовой, как его отвлекли странные шепотки, которые доносили до его слуха шаловливые тени. Он остановился, заинтригованный происходящим, и вскоре перед его глазами предстал Цукиеми. Хорхе успел позабыть о нем, и увидеть его сейчас оказалось большой неожиданностью. Академия Аши, конфликты между школами, между факультетами Кагемуси и Сюгендо, а так же желание доказать, что он «не папенькин сынок» отнимали почти все время и силы.  И, наверное, потому, что Хорхе забыл о том, каков Цукиеми,  и был поражен, когда увидел его снова, быстро шагающего по коридору в развевающихся одеждах. Да, Бог Счета Лун производил впечатление на всех, и люди останавливались, как вкопанные, и смотрели ему вслед. Цукиеми был по-настоящему великолепен. И эта темная аура Владыки Преисподней… она чувствовалась, ей пахло в воздухе!

Когда Цукиеми проходил мимо Хорхе, тот поклонился ему, точно старому знакомому, и получил в ответ короткий, сдержанный кивок.

\- Ты его знаешь? – Хорхе почти сразу обступили и засыпали градом вопросов.

 - Знаю, - кивнул он с таким видом, будто они с Цукиеми были близкими друзьями.

Хорхе очень нравилось находиться в центре внимания, он едва не млел от удовольствия. Но, тем не менее, Хорхе не преминул проследить направление движения Цукиеми. Похоже, это визит к Рихарду. Интересно узнать, какие были у этих двоих совместные дела?

\- У него нет меча! – раздавались голоса, пока Хорхе пребывал в своих размышлениях, не забывая ослепительно улыбаться и красоваться перед остальными ками и Аши.

\- Не может быть!

\- Сам видел. Его нет.

Хорхе величественно поднял руку, точно Император, и голоса разом смолкли. Множество глаз смотрели на него с благоговением, с завистью, с интересом. Как же ему это нравилось!

\- У него нет меча. Потому что это – Бог Счета Лун.

Хорхе удалился с достоинством. Он чувствовал, как ему смотрят вслед, и применил «особо важную походку номер пять», чтобы окружающие не только прониклись его красотой, его грацией, но и его важностью и достоинством. Его провожали внимательными взглядами, и в них было уважение. Еще немного, и власть Эдгара, великолепного лучника и мечника, пошатнется.  Хорхе приложит к этому все усилия. С этими радужными мыслями Хорхе не спеша плыл в сторону кабинета ректора. Острое чутье, которое передавалось вместе с именем Амацукумэ-но микото, сразу известило о том, что в защите Хатимана добавился еще один щит. Щит незнакомый. Не такой, какой обычно делает Рихард – их Хорхе щелкает, как орешки, хотя другие отчего-то испытывают затруднения, - а другой: изящный, легкий, ветреный. Родственный щитам Хорхе. Ками улыбнулся, осторожно черпая Сейкатсу из Великого Потока и преобразовывая ее надлежащим образом. Сколько времени понадобится для того, чтобы убедить щит, что Хорхе – это свой, и его следует пропустить? По подсчетам ками – пять минут.

Нет, все же в щите присутствовала какая-то отвратительная стойкость и въедливость: его сила, его размах, почти такой же, как и на горе Сумеру. Там стояла хорошая защита, и пришлось изрядно попотеть, прежде чем взломать. Тогда проблемы состояли еще и в том, что, находясь на спутнике в растворенном состоянии, очень сложно заставить Сейкатсу должным образом подчиняться. Здесь все по-другому, и потому вскоре послышался глухой хлопок, и ветер ударил в лицо, возвещая о том, что проход открыт.  Хорхе довольно усмехнулся своей гениальности и прошел в кабинет Рихарда.

Он чувствовал присутствие Эхиссы в Академии, и это несколько тревожило. Эта женщина непредсказуема, слишком стара, и потому очень опасна. Хорхе давно понял, что она не та, за кого себя выдает. И что ее забота о ками и людях лицемерна. Но как бы Хорхе не пытался разгадать ее замыслы, у него ничего не получалось. Хотя он не сдавался.

Да, она стояла там, в кабинете, и недовольно покосилась на Хорхе, когда он, приоткрыв без разрешения дверь, проскользнул внутрь. Он ответил ей другим взглядом, который говорил, что он имеет полное право находиться здесь; широко улыбаясь, он осмотрел кабинет, и помимо Эхиссы и Рихарда, нашел еще Цукиеми, с задумчивым видом сидящим в кресле. Появление Хорхе его нисколько не взволновало.

\- Что-то случилось? – Рихард привстал со своего места при появлении Хорхе.

Тот высокомерно вскинул подбородок, с достоинством выдержал взгляд, который бросила на него недовольная Эхисса, и произнес:

\- Да, случилось.

\- Это может подождать? У нас важный разговор, - Рихард почти всегда на публике играл роль заботливого родителя, и надо отметить, что роль эта удавалась ему на славу.

\- Нет, не может. Я хочу пожаловаться на преподавателя. И дело не терпит отлагательств.

В глазах Эхиссы зажегся опасный огонек. Цукиеми смотрел на Хорхе без выражения, ему, действительно, было наплевать на происходящее. Такой отстраненный, что не может не восхищать и будить странные желания заставить его отвлечься от своей Преисподней и прочих таинственных дел, и посмотреть на него, Хорхе. Потому что его внимание, его благосклонность укрепляет позиции в Академии. И то, что осуществить это дело будет задачей не из легких, нисколько не печалило, а наоборот – воодушевляло.

\- Мы тебя слушаем, Хорхе, - сладко улыбнулась Эхисса. И тон ее говорил о том, чтобы он не обольщался, она его вышвырнет. Пусть так думает.

\- Наш наставник меча. Я сомневаюсь в его компетентности, - заявил Хорхе, чувствуя себя победителем.

Сейчас все будет предсказуемо. Глаза Рихарда зажгутся виной несправедливо оскорбленного, он будет смотреть осуждающе, ожидая, что Хорхе возьмет свои слова назад. Но этого не произойдет. Этого никогда не происходило, и непонятно, почему Рихард продолжал упорствовать в этих играх.

\- И что же навело тебя на эту мысль? – в голосе Эхиссы звучал металл. Ее мало кто раздражал так, как Хорхе. Пожалуй, это могло бы быть взаимно, но существовал еще Эдгар, и поэтому Эхисса в этом списке числилась второй. Она расстроится, если узнает.

\- Происходящее в додзе, - ответил Хорхе, и получил в ответ ожидаемый насмешливый взгляд. То, что у отпрыска Хатимана не было таланта к фехтованию, знали все. – И я говорю не только о себе. Когда не успевает большая часть студентов, приходит в голову мысль, что у нас плохой наставник, а не мы настолько бесталанны.

\- Мы подумаем об этом, - выдавил из себя Рихард. Вид у него был сейчас такой, будто его ударили под дых. Конечно, это все лицемерная маска.

\- Хорошо, - Хорхе поклонился и, улыбнувшись Цукиеми, пошел к выходу. Уже у самой двери он остановился и, эффектно уперевшись рукой в дверной косяк, добавил: - Ваш долг - заботиться о том, чтобы Поднебесный было, кому _защищать._ А без должного уровня владения мечом это невозможно.

Хорхе вышел за дверь, но покидать уютное пространство щитов, он не хотел. Потому что так – безопаснее. Чем меньше свидетелей будет, тем лучше. Хорхе понимал, что неудача в данном случае слишком вероятна, но кто сказал, что будет просто? Он готов был добиваться собственной цели долго и кропотливо, и никто, никто не сможет ему помешать!

Ками подождал, пока Цукиеми решит все свои дела и покинет кабинет Рихарда. Дел этих оказалось до безобразия много, и Хорхе пришлось пожертвовать обедом и частью обеденного отдыха, чтобы поговорить с Богом Счета Лун наедине. Но здесь не о чем жалеть.

Цукиеми мягко закрыл за собой дверь и размеренно пошел по коридору к выходу. Заметив его приближение, Хорхе вышел из своего укрытия, где коротал время ожидания, и покорно опустился на одно колено, склонив голову. Выглядел он в этот миг так, будто готов был отдать всего себя, лишь бы его просьбу удовлетворили.

\- Прошу вас, станьте моим наставником меча, Владыка, - произнес он.

Цукиеми жертву не оценил, и прошел мимо, даже не взглянув в его сторону. Край черной шелковой накидки, будто специально, хлестнул Хорхе по лицу.

 ______________________________

*  _Вакадзаси – короткий меч односторонней заточки_

_** _Додзе – место для тренировки боевых искусств и медитаций)__

*** 

**12 день месяца Акасита 380 года Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Цукуси, страна Алого Креста;**

**Академия Воинов-Теней Аши**

 

Пришел месяц черных облаков, которые с каждым днем все чаще висели над Академией, а вместе с ним из внешнего мира поползли тревожные вести. Только Академия – это отдельный мирок, в котором царят странные порядки соперничающих школ, слишком  уединенный, слишком замкнутый на себе, на своих интригах и внутренних склоках. Охотники с ограничителями слишком горячи сами по себе и видят только то, что находится под их носом, а остальное, далекое и недоступное, их волнует  мало. Поэтому и новости они обсуждают, как понравившийся спектакль, который будит интерес, но дела к реальности никакого не имеет.

\- Йокаи пытались уничтожить Сёто*, - сообщил Дамиан с таким видом, будто говорил о погоде. «А вот сегодня будет дождь», - звучало бы ничуть не выразительнее, чем эта новость.

\- Брешешь, - сразу же фыркнула Ванесса.

Хорхе бросил на них невыразительный взгляд и продолжил полировать и без того идеальные ногти. От этих тренировок с бокеном они порой надламываются, а руки грубеют, и это так неприятно. Наверное, стоит сегодня вечером сделать ванночку из трав.

\- Погибло двенадцать человек.

\- Только двенадцать? – Эдгар сделал очередную бесполезную железку, которую звали мечом – вот уж громкое название при таком исполнении, и теперь усиленно ее полировал. Сошу всегда больны на голову по этому поводу. У них должен быть самый лучший меч из всех: самый острый, самый крепкий, такой, чтоб йокаев рубил еще на подлете. Хорхе же думал о том, что его клинок будет красивым, возможно с эффектом падающего снега на лезвии или росписью… И чтобы когда он доставал катану, она ярко вспыхивала от Сейкатсу, и рисунок оживал.

\- Двенадцать.

\- Слишком мало, - Лидия покачала головой, не отрываясь от длиннющего свитка, который читала с упоением. Поэма «Звезда». Говорят, что ее написала Амэ-но-удзумэ-но микото во время Восьмого исхода. Говорили многое, но Хорхе верил не всему. К тому же вера в длинные свитки у него пошатнулась после Сутры Перерождений.

\- Это потому, что в нападении не участвовали Принцы, - Агнесс, единственный представитель славного и пугающего Бизена в их группе,  выглядел безучастным ко всему. Ему не нравилась сегодняшняя жара. Его вообще мало что интересовало в этом мире. Хорхе все никак понять не мог: как он стал ками с таким отношением? Иногда казалось, что ему лень лишнее движение сделать, тогда как он будет йокаев убивать?

\- Нашли дураков. Они не ввяжутся в предсказуемо проигрышное предприятие. К тому же если они и будут нападать, то в Хьякки Яко. Разве не в эту ночь они сильнее всего?

Все замолчали, обдумывая новости.  «Вжик-вжик» пел напильник Эдгара, когда скользил по блестящему лезвию.

\- Не раздражай меня этим, - капризно скривился Хорхе, кивая на клинок. Он постарался, чтобы его лицо отражало сейчас всю глубину его презрения к этой железке и стараниям Эдгара заодно.

\- Да что ты можешь в этом понимать?! – сплюнул тот. – Ты даже драться толком не умеешь!

Хорхе сделал вид, что он выше всего этого, и продолжил подпиливать аккуратные желтые когти. Он не какой-нибудь дикарь, чтобы не следить за своими руками.

\- Хороший щит полезнее.

\- Еще ты умеешь быстро бегать, - намекнул Эдгар на то, что Хорхе отлично владел кёхо. Он считал, что уметь защищать подобный образом и развивать скорость – это недостойно. Достойно – это когда лицом к лицу с врагом, и меч наголо, и ярость сражения, и еще много романтической чепухи. Подумав об этом, Хорхе состроил гримасу.

\- Как вульгарно! – наморщил нос Дамиан.

Хорхе не удостоил вниманием реплику Дамиана.

\- У меня много талантов… Гораздо больше, чем у тебя, - пропел он.

Эдгар заржал, грубо и некрасиво. Хорхе перешел в позицию полного игнорирования нахала. Будет он еще тратить на него свои драгоценные нервы, как же!

\- А может, скоро начнется новый исход? – Лидия оторвалась от свитка, глянула на спорящих сквозь стекла очков. Ее зрение все никак не могло придти в норму, и скакало, как взбесившийся йокай – то обострится до невозможности, то снова упадет. Это приводило в экстаз всех специальных медиков из Кагамицукири.

\- Исход? Ты небесную собаку видела? Или можешь разглядеть созвездия сквозь черные облака? – рассмеялась Ванесса. Так же громко и некрасиво, как и Эдгар, подражая ему. Эдгар для нее был во всем примером, так почему бы не скопировать еще и его ужасный смех? Хорхе окончательно уверился в том, что Ванесса совершенно не разбирается в людях. Могла бы в качестве примера для подражания и кого-нибудь другого выбрать. Его, например.

\- Принц тануки завел себе щенка, говорят…

\- Это дезинформация, - вклинился Дамиан. – Я видел Сутру Пророчеств.

\- Да ну? – Лидия приподняла бровь. – Сутра Пророчеств находится в Хранилище Накатоми и защищена такими щитами, что нам и не снилось.

Хорхе рассмеялся, и на него недоуменно уставились. Он запрокинул голову, прикрывая золотые глаза.

\- Да он только делает вид, что ему любой щит по зубам, - жесткий, точно наждачная бумага, голос Эдгара резанул где-то глубоко внутри.

\- Я взломаю любой, - и в глазах Хорхе сверкнул вызов.

\- Правда?

Очередную перепалку прервал Дамиан.

\- Хватит. Моя тонкая душевная организация не выдерживает ваших склок.

Лидия методично свернула свиток и положила его на колени.

\- Так ты видел Сутру Пророчеств? И что там было? – она поправила очки, которые блеснули, когда солнечный луч, закравшийся в комнату, упал на стекло.

\- Исход начнется через сто двадцать лет. 

Хорхе, услышав это, только презрительно фыркнул. Разве можно предсказать исход? Сказки все это, это противоречит всем законам мирозданья!

\- Выдумки все это, - скривилась Ванесса.

\- Я тоже так думаю, - согласно кивнул Хорхе.

\- Ну не верьте! – надулся Дамиан.

Они и не верили. Сейчас они жили только тем, что было здесь и сейчас. И все думали о неизбежном исходе, как о чем-то далеком, и их не касающемся.

\- Так, дамочки, отдохнули? – в комнату вошел их куратор Эрнест. Веселый и живой, но иногда слишком нервный, отчего Охотники порой получали по первое число. И наказания он придумывал изощренные. Хорхе как-то лишили зеркала… – Нас ждет методика взаимодействия** с четвертым курсом Аши Кагемуси.

\- Вы, господин куратор, мне испортили все настроение своим заявлением! – обиженно произнес Хорхе. И хотя "тяжелые" тренировки по методике взаимодействия были позади, и их больше никто не привязывал к столбам, чтобы они научились контролировать Инстинкт, все равно этот предмет возглавлял тройку самых нелюбимых предметов в Академии.

\- Выходим-выходим! – Эрнест широко улыбался, полный непонятного энтузиазма. Охотники же его чувства не разделяли.

Ками собрались и отправились в оружейную за очередными пустыми железками, которые сломаются почти сразу. Обычная сталь, даже качественная и хорошо прокаленная, не могла сдержать всей разрушительной силы  Сейкатсу, потому легко крошилась. Пройдет еще несколько лет, прежде чем ками будут готовы, и им отдадут их сердца, которые тогда окончательно превратятся в первоклассную руду. И они пойдут в кузницы, чтобы самим сделать себе меч. Работа займет год, может, больше, и это будет время медитаций и кропотливой работы, не будет наставников-кузнецов, которые будут подсказывать, как прокалить металл, какой глиной смазать и когда охладить. Все придется делать самим, но к тому времени у них у всех будет достаточно опыта для этого. Они сделают больше десятка мечей, так с чего волноваться? А пока в их руках обычные железки, которые не годятся даже для того, чтобы резать капусту, а не то, что защищать кого-то.

\- Ох, четвертый курс, - закатил глаза Дамиан в страдании. – Они даже спутниками не могут нормально пользоваться.

\- Им же хуже, - голос Эдгара прозвучал зловеще.

\- Щиты пусть сами создают, - Хорхе надул губы. – Не буду им помогать.

\- Ну-ну, дамочки, делаем все, как следует! – куратор подмигнул им, широко улыбаясь. Хорхе вздохнул  и возвел очи в горе. И за что ему такие нечеловеческие страдания?

Горстка четверокурсников напоминала растерянных цыплят, которые разошлись по всей площади тренировочного полигона и теперь занимались, кто чем. Некоторые собирались в маленькие кучки и что-то обсуждали, тряся увесистыми свитками, исписанными той мутью, что им преподавали. Только мало толку было от этой теории, пока не поймешь, как ее применять. Хорхе не скрывал своего неудовольствия происходящим, Эдгар широко зевнул, находя все это донельзя скучным. Лидия поджала губы, перехватывая свой любимый свиток подмышкой.

\- Выходим на позицию! – скомандовал наставник Аши Кагемуси, и Сейто сразу зашевелились и зашуршали бумагой, точно мыши.

\- Прибила бы, - заявила Ванесса.

Хорхе не сдержал смешок. Эти цыплята вначале ведут себя подобным образом, а потом возмущенно вещают о том, что ками высокомерны и смотрят на них свысока.

\- Сборище бездарей, - Агнесс из бумаги сложил импровизированный веер и теперь им обмахивался.

Аши построились точно так, как их учили учебники. Никакой импровизации или фантазии, только портят эстетическое восприятие! Охотники обошли их по широкой дуге и построились так, как обычно это делали, и это было удобнее для них всех.

\- Приготовились, - зычный голос куратора Кагемуси мог перекричать, кого угодно. – Щиты!

Медленно заклубилась Сейкатсу, густая, фиолетовая, зловещая. Стала расползаться по земле, обретая формы. Вначале размытые, неузнаваемые – трудно сказать, в кого она сейчас превратится. Может быть в тенгу? Но не было очертаний перепончатых крыльев, и вместо этого она стала удлиняться, возвышаться, и вот уже видна острая обтекаемая собачья морда, мощное тело, огромные лапы и пушистый хвост. Откуда-то сбоку утробно зарычал Эдгар, опознавая того, кто явился перед ними. Конечно, всего лишь макет, но любой из них видел изображение этого йокая на гравюрах. Небесная собака - та еще тварь, сильная и почти непобедимая, предвестница долгой и кровавой войны, предвестница скорого исхода.

\- Совпадение? – в голосе Лидии скользило веселье. – А, по-моему, нас решили подготовить.

Хищный зверь яростно капал огненной слюной на землю, и не сводил злых глаз с подобравшихся ками. В это время стали появляться еще йокаи - всего лишь макеты, грубые подделки по сравнению с настоящими, но их было много. И небесная собака, которая жаждала смерти всего живого…

 Агнесс отбросил в сторону свой веер, свиток Лидии последовал туда же, а Эдгар обнажил свой меч.

\- Это будет интересно!

\- Да уж, - скучающе произнес Хорхе, наблюдая за удручающей защитой, которую поставили на себя Аши.

___________________________________

* Сёто _– столица Империи Тэнка_

_**  Методика взаимодействия _– предмет в Академии, где ками и Аши учатся сражаться вместе_  _

 

*** 

**13 день месяца Акасита 380 года Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Цукуси, страна Алого Креста;**

**Академия Воинов-Теней Аши**

 

Прослушивание кабинета Рихарда приносило много полезной информации. Правда, часто Хорхе успевали заметить и пресечь все попытки вызнать недозволенное, но то, что он успевал получить, казалось едва ли не бесценным. Сегодня в кабинете был только Рихард, а с визитом к нему явился Цукиеми, и Хорхе, ясное дело, не мог пропустить такое. Его по-прежнему не оставляло желание сделать Бога Счета Лун своим наставником меча, но тот продолжал игнорировать персону Хорхе. Порой это так злило, что хотелось устроить такую знатную истерику, чтобы вся Академия содрогнулась. Но Хорхе не сдавался, он обязательно найдет способ получить желаемое.

\- Я хотел узнать, как ты допустил подобное? – голос Цукиеми по-прежнему звучал спокойно, но он казался настолько зловещим, что вызывал мурашки по телу. Хорхе, который прилип к стене и жадно слушал, передернул плечами. Пришло ощущение, что ему за шиворот плюхнулась ледяная капля воды.

\- Я не могу уследить за всем, - Хатиман говорил в своей обычной мягкой манере великомученика. – К тому же Хранилища Накатоми мне казались достаточно надежным местом.

\- Твоей ошибкой было изначально оставить Сутры там. Любой щит можно взломать, - не сдавался Цукиеми.

\- Их ставила Сумире, - еще мягче, и сразу установилась гробовая, гнетущая тишина. – К тому же это дела давно минувших дней. С тех пор никто не видел их.

 Ключевые слова «сутры» и «Накатоми», а значит - они имели ввиду Сутры Пророчеств, о которых не так давно упоминал Дамиан. Это наводило на подозрения.

\- Прошло много времени, - тишину нарушил ледяной голос Цукиеми. – Но почему-то мне кажется, что ты знаешь, у кого они.

Рихард не ответил. Лишь усмехнулся насквозь фальшиво:

\- Ты все еще вспоминаешь о ней?  - Цукиеми непонимающе взглянул на него, и пришлось уточнить. – О своей Сумире?

\- Нет. Она давно мертва, - он помолчал. – Нужно вернуть Сутры. Я спрячу их в Еминокуни. Нет более надежного хранилища.

\- Я понимаю, но помочь тебе ничем не могу, - Рихард развел руками (во всяком случае, Хорхе знал своего родителя, как облупленного, поэтому точно мог предсказать, как тот реагирует в той или иной ситуации).

\- Тогда разберись с тем, что происходит в столице. Мне не нравятся эти таинственные нападения и неожиданно обнаружившиеся бреши в нашей защите. Если начнется война…

\- Знаю. Мы к ней сейчас не готовы. Мобилизация начинается тогда, когда рождается кто-то из твоих родственников. Остается надеяться, что йокаи к войне не готовы так же.

Когда Рихард говорил таким тоном, полным безграничной печали и беспомощности, он обычно пожимал плечами. И сейчас этот жест предстал в воображении Хорхе. Вот только Цукиеми почему-то представлялся плохо. В воображении он казался черным размытым пятном, и что самое странное, Хорхе не мог вспомнить его лица,  как ни пытался. Нет, он помнил цвет и выражение его глаз, но сами черты…

\- Нет, Хатиман. Это твоя вина, и ни Аматэрасу, ни Сусаноо здесь не причем. Не ты ли всем говоришь о том, что являешься Избранным? Так почему бы тебе не воспользоваться своей этой силой? – Хорхе не был уверен, но, кажется, в голосе Цукиеми прозвучала насмешка. – Воспользоваться и принести мне Сутры. Боюсь, еще одного обряда Призыва Бога нам не пережить.

\- Теперь это будешь вспоминать до апокалипсиса? – огрызнулся Рихард. – Я же сказал, что не могу тебе помочь, ведь понятия не имею, где они. А Амэ-но-коянэ еще не переродился…

\- Ничего не можешь сделать без Накатоми, да? – хмыкнул Бог Счета Лун, и за дверью послышались размеренные шаги. Хорхе поспешил отлипнуть от стены и сделать вид, будто проходил мимо и решил навестить своего родителя.

Дверь распахнулась, и на пороге вырос Цукиеми. Он казался таким огромным, что закрывал собой весь дверной проем. И в одном помещении с ним становилось тесно. Хотелось сложиться, как минимум, раза в четыре, чтобы не привлекать к себе его внимания. Колючие и холодные, пылающие раздражением глаза сейчас напоминали раскаленную лаву, которая выворачивала всю твою суть наизнанку, заставляла все существо бояться и одновременно испытывать трепет такой силы, что Хорхе вновь захотелось повторить свой подвиг с преклонением колен. Но гордость, которой было слишком много в нем, сразу же запротестовала, и данная идея молча откинулась как неприемлемая. Взгляд вперился в молодого ками, пронзил насквозь.

\- Оставь меня наконец в покое, мальчишка,  - глубокий и бархатный голос сейчас был похож на рычание дикого зверя, а распушившиеся от праведного гнева волосы, делали Цукиеми похожим на льва.

Бог Счета Лун пронесся рядом, поднимая ветер своими свободными многослойными одеждами, и Хорхе ощутил желание совершить нечто самоубийственное, а именно: отправиться следом. Первый шаг дался с трудом, но Охотники школы Ямато хитры по определению, и страха в них нет, зато много наглости и желчи, поэтому проблему негнущихся ног удалось решить почти мгновенно. Цукиеми делал вид, что не замечает того, что за ним идут.

Хорхе проследовал за ним почти до самого выхода из главной пагоды. Бесконечные крутые лестницы остались позади, остались позади пустые деревянные залы собраний и другие помещения, и Цукиеми остановился. Он не оборачивался, лишь немного повернул голову, глядя через плечо боковым зрением, и Хорхе замер на ступеньке. Он смотрел в спину, укрытую плотным каскадом волос, твердо, без малейшего колебания, готовый пройти до конца. Чего бы ему это не стоило.

\- Как у тебя дела со щитами? – спросил Бог Счета Лун, чем вызвал удивление, но на лице Хорхе оно гостило недолго, сразу же сменилось вздернутым подбородком и чувством собственного превосходства.

\- Я лучший.

\- Амацукумэ-но микото, конечно, - хмыкнул Цукиеми. Знать бы еще, к чему он все это говорил.

\- Но мои навыки владения мечом печальны, - сразу же завел свою шарманку Хорхе. Ответом его не удостоили, потому что Бог Счета Лун сделал два шага, отделяющие его от выхода, и перешел в кёхо. Это произошло так быстро, и шаг Цукиеми оказался настолько совершенен, что даже острое зрение ками не смогло заметить размытую тень. Поняв, что его в очередной раз прокатили, Хорхе скривился, ощущая глухое раздражение, которое дало о себе знать зловещей улыбкой, родившейся на губах, и расширившимися хищными зрачками.

\- Я добьюсь тебя, - пообещал он открытой двери.

Этажом выше стоял Рихард и взирал на них с задумчивостью. Брови его хмурились. Хорхе, заметив это, улыбнулся шире, и так ярко, что в полутемном помещении стало светлее.

\- Не хочешь отрастить волосы, Рихард? – Хорхе вопросительно приподнял бровь, пренебрежительно оглядывая короткие, торчащие в разные стороны пряди. Хатиман был едва ли не единственным ками, который носил короткие волосы. Даже у Эдгара они доходили до плеч, и он их завязывал в хвост, потому что коса просто не получалась.

\- Нет, спасибо, - Хатиман качнул головой, дружелюбно улыбаясь.

\- Я вот что не пойму: отчего Цукиеми так беспокоится за людей? Его дело – Очищение. Не все ли равно, будет война или нет.

Рихард пожал плечами.

\- Может, боится перенаселения Еминокуни?

От нелепости этого предположения Хорхе прыснул и легко сбежал по лестнице вниз. Он знал, что здесь больше делать нечего, а разговаривать с родителем никакого желания не было. Лучше пойти прижать к стенке Дамиана, и узнать, о чем он молчит. Не зря же он обмолвился тем, что видел Сутру Пророчеств. 

Искомый ками нашелся в одном из пустых классов. Он сидел за столом с кистью, чернилами и пергаментом. И что-то увлеченно писал. Школа Мино, для которой характерна тонкость и чувствительность, лучше всего подходят на роль поэтов. Только, на взгляд Хорхе, в их танка не хватало драматизма и накала страстей; одна лишь лирика скучна по определению. Но какого накала страстей можно ожидать от ками, который носит имя Дева-Богиня Травянистых Равнин?

   Рядом с Дамианом, заложив руки за спину, прохаживалась Лидия. Выглядела она слегка возбужденной: на щеках румянец, а глаза горят.

\- Безусловно, в ней много художественного вымысла, но не думаю, что все ложь. Поэма «Звезда» может претендовать на историчность.

Дамиан, придерживая рукой широкий рукав кимоно, выписывал четкие и аккуратные иероглифы на бумаге. Они казались причудливыми, витиеватыми и затейливыми. Хорхе в тайне завидовал этому умению Дамиана.

\- Я не отрицаю, что Несравненная Звезда Сёто все же существовала. Но чтобы это была Амэ-но-удзумэ-но микото? Отважная Богиня? Верится плохо. Всем известно, что в седьмом и восьмом исходах она принадлежала к школе Сошу, - Дамиан бросил скептический взгляд на Лидию. – Скажи, Эдгар или Ванесса способны написать нечто подобное? Здесь нужна школа Мино.

\- Не все ограничивается школой, - пожала плечами Лидия.

Хорхе прислонился плечом к дверному косяку, наблюдая за обсуждением любимой поэмы Лидии. Какое оно уже было по счету? Он уже давно сбился.

\- Разве только школа Ямато способна на хитрость? – спросил Хорхе, широко улыбаясь. – Как выяснилось, Мино тоже может интриговать. Правда?

Дамиан отвлеченно дернул плечом.

\- Хорхе, ты решил меня поддержать? – в голосе Лидии прозвучали отчетливые нотки иронии. И ками в ответ приподнял бровь.

\- Несомненно, ваши беседы о поэзии весьма впечатляют.

\- Но? – веселилась Лидия.

\- Моя дорогая, позволь мне поговорить с Дамианом наедине.

Она внимательно посмотрела на Хорхе сквозь стекла очков, и ками в это время проклинал ее ум и рациональность, которые дались ей вместе с принадлежностью к школе Ямасиро. И хоть он умел хорошо играть на публику, шелухой Лидию не успокоишь. Она умела видеть сквозь. Такое раздражающее умение!

\- Что-то срочное? – поинтересовалась она беспечно.

\- Ничего особенного, могу тебя уверить, - Хорхе галантно улыбнулся.

\- Я ведь все равно узнаю, - и в ее голосе послышалась неизбежность. И Хорхе знал, что она правдива. Хотелось досадливо скривить губы, но они по-прежнему широко улыбались.

Лидия кивнула Дамиану и вышла. Тот даже не обратил внимания на ее уход, полностью погруженный в свой мир поэзии, слезливой и сопливой. Хотя, ее называли нежной. У Хорхе было другое мнение.

Ками отлепился от дверного косяка и неспешно прошел к Дамиану, устроился на краю стола, сдвинув исписанные листы пергамента. Дамиан нахмурился и поднял голову. Ему очень не нравилось, что творческому процессу мешают.

\- Чем могу помочь? – спросил он недовольно.

Хорхе сладко улыбнулся. Как хищник, что загнал свою жертву, и теперь знает, что она никуда от него не денется, чтобы та ни предпринимала. Это такое хорошее чувство!

\- Мне тут птичка напела о том, что хранилища Накатоми пусты, - улыбнулся Хорхе шире.

\- Правда? – Дамиан удивился. Только с какой-то ноткой фальши.

\- Ага. Сутры пропали. А ты говоришь о том, что видел их. Складываем два и два, и получаем…

Дамиан отложил кисть, поднимая голову на Хорхе.

\- Я ничего не знаю.

\- Но ты видел Сутры, - не сдавался Хорхе.

\- Я солгал.

Хорхе сделал вид, что задумался.

\- Или ты сейчас лжешь, - он почесал подбородок.

\- С чего бы мне?

А взгляд искренний. Почти.

\- Тебе что-то известно. Но говорить ты не хочешь. Или?.. – Хорхе умел думать, и умел предполагать и проверять свои теории. Это одна из основ его собственной хитрости. – Тут замешан твой родитель…

Дамиан отвел взгляд, и Хорхе взял его за подбородок и заставил посмотреть. Тот молчал, но по выражению глаз, отпрыск Рихарда понял, что прав. Кирилл, родитель Дамиана. Он замешан в этом.

\- Рихард погубит Поднебесный, - выдохнул Дамиан, сдаваясь. Признавая, что тоже имеет отношение к делу. – Его неправильная политика ведет к гибели людей, а йокаев все больше.

Хорхе небрежно оттолкнул от себя Дамиана.

\- Это не твои слова, - произнес он с презрением.

\- Но я верю им! – вырвалось из ками, и Хорхе хмыкнул.

Тонкие и чувствительные души снаружи всегда отчего-то оказываются самими гнилыми и недалекими внутри, - подумалось ему. А еще подумалось ему, что Дамиан просто не понимает, что поддерживает. Пока среди ками будет царить раздор, йокаи сильнее укрепят свои позиции. И что тогда? Сокращение ками ни к чему хорошему привести не может. У них может быть только один ребенок, а значит, пятьсот ками могут родить только пятьсот детей – и то при лучшем раскладе. Есть, конечно, Аши, но они в некоторых вопросах совершенно бесполезны. Итак, что будет с миром, если количество ками резко сократится?

\- Идиот! – презренно бросил Хорхе. – Так ты читал Сутры? Говори!

Дамиан замолк. Нет, он не собирался об этом распространяться. К его сожалению, не на того напал.

\- Проход к Рихарду мне всегда открыт. Или ты забыл, кем он мне приходится? Но обещаю, если ты мне скажешь, пока он ничего не узнает.

Дамиан отвернулся. Его пальцы нервно теребили край пергамента.

\- Там говорится о том, что в этом исходе Сусаноо и Аматэрасу родятся в клане Идзанами. Еще о том, что в Академии находятся какие-то секретные свитки, в которых говорится, как уничтожить всех ками разом. Больше ничего не знаю. Сутру читал не я, а Кирилл.

Хорхе удовлетворенно кивнул. Даже если Дамиан что-то утаил, это уже неважно. Потому что, если Сутры попадут к йокаям, то начнется такое, что и в исходе не снилось. Ни один Принц не станет сидеть сложа руки, если у него появится возможность уничтожить своих врагов. Весь род ками в опасности, а значит, и люди тоже. Хорхе сжал кулаки и зарычал.

\- Если эта информация попадет к врагу, будет война. Вы понимаете это?

\- Сутры уже давно и надежно спрятаны, - Дамиан высокомерно вздернул подбородок. – И не нами.

Надежность – это относительная вещь.

 

***

**4 день месяца Эненра 380 года Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Цукуси, страна Алого Креста;**

**Академия Воинов-Теней Аши**

 

\- Я просил Цукиеми за тебя, - сообщил Рихард, и Хорхе едва не споткнулся от удивления. Вспомнив о том, что ошеломленно хлопать глазами не в его репертуаре, он быстро взял себя в руки.

\- Я польщен такой любезностью…

Хатиман бросил на него быстрый взгляд.

\- Это была не любезность. Скорее необходимость.

\- Да? – Хорхе приподнял брови в вежливом удивлении. – Что же за необходимость тебя к этому толкнула?

\- Неважно. Он все равно не согласился, - махнул рукой Рихард.

Они прогуливались по внутреннему двору, и здесь было так ошеломляюще тихо и спокойно, что Хорхе чуть ли не раздражало это лицемерие природы. Обширный водоем, плавающие в нем утки, которых горячо любил и баловал ректор, плакучие ивы и чужой запах листьев напоминали о том, что они находятся не в родной Тэнка, а в стране Креста, где другой климат. Академия была миром, призванным копировать Империю Тэнка, чтобы Рихард или, возможно, Эхисса, чувствовали себя, как дома. А может, здесь крылся какой-то секрет. Иначе почему Академию построили именно здесь, а не рядом с Нарой или Сето…

\- Что происходит? – Хорхе посмотрел на родителя, который вертел в руках ярко-желтый кленовый лист, упавший к его ногам.

\- Есть кое-что, о чем я должен позаботиться. Твое время близко, Амацукумэ.

Хорхе хотелось рассмеяться. Вот уж кто для заботы подходил очень плохо, так Хатиман. Бог Войны! Да не смешите, сил не осталось!

\- Мое время? – прищурился Хорхе. - Ты о чем?

\- Тебе не стоит этого знать, - Хатиман бросил твердый взгляд на своего отпрыска. Хорхе равнодушно пожал плечами, ведь ему было совсем не интересно. Он мог поставить свое несозревшее сердце против дохлого йокая, что у Рихарда очередное обострение  паранойи, и поэтому он снова начинает плести свои странные интриги. Хорхе от них старался держаться подальше, но не потому, что они были опасными, а по другой причине. Они были глупыми.

\- А в чем причина отказа Цукиеми? – Хорхе изобразил вялый интерес, показывая, что его ответ на этот вовпрос не интересует. Совсем.

\- Он еще согласится, - Хатиман поднял второй кленовый лист с земли и внимательно осмотрел его. – Я тебе говорю это, чтобы не вздумал сказать, что в его услугах не нуждаешься, когда он придет.

\- Я? – Хорхе был сама невинность. – Ты плохо меня знаешь, Рихард.

\- И еще, - голос Хатимана вдруг утратил присущую ему мягкость и всепрощение. – Забудь о вражде школ. Сейчас не то время, чтобы бороться за власть.

Хорхе театрально приложил пальцы к вискам, делая вид, что этот разговор заставляет его голову болеть.

\- Ты это не мне говори.

Серьезный Хатиман непривычен, но он не умеет быть жестким. Впрочем, ему это нисколько не мешает. Тонкая и чувствительная душа школы Мино может управлять всем Поднебесным без колебаний и сомнений, мягким и вкрадчивым голосом. Даже приказы о казни Рихард отдавал так, что казненным казалось, что они виноваты, а окружающие преисполнялись негодованием.

\- Тебе пора, - напомнил Рихард. – У тебя тренировки в додзе.

Хорхе хмыкнул и с достоинством удалился. На выходе, он остановился и оглянулся через плечо. Хатиман по-прежнему стоял на берегу озера и смотрел на золотой кленовый ковер под ногами. Сколько лет он знает своего родителя, а он по-прежнему является для него загадкой. Неясны его истинные мотивы, или быть может, Хатиман слишком долго жил? Какой по счету для него это будет исход? Третий, четвертый или шестой? Даже отпрыск этого не знал. Об этом не принято распространяться.

В додзе тренировка шла полным ходом. Агнесс дрался на боккенах*  с Ванессой. Первую, конечно, победить сложно – школа Сошу сама по себе дает умение сражаться, дает силу и напор. Агнесс же был единственным из потока, кто принадлежал к честолюбивой школе Бизён, очень редкой. Наверное, он иногда чувствовал себя одиноким. Впрочем, Хорхе ведь тоже никогда не устанавливал близкий контакт с остальными представителями своей школы. От них можно ожидать, чего угодно. 

\- О! Явился последним. Ты лучше всех умеешь сражаться? Так, может, померяемся силами? – Эдгар не смог оставить опоздание незамеченным. Хорхе бросил на него особо кислый взгляд номер девять и опустился на деревянный пол. Он стал без особого интереса наблюдать, как Ванесса теснит Агнесса. Ей почти удалось его победить.

\- Эй! – Эдгар, раздраженный тем, что его игнорируют, дернул ками за плечо. Хорхе посмотрел на него недовольно, а потом брезгливо скинул его руку.

\- Тэнка. Префектура Исэ. Йокаи выели четыре деревни. На их поимку было выслано два батальона Аши. Пока результатов нет, - сказал он так спокойно, будто разговаривал о погоде.

Эдгар, не ожидавший такого поворота событий, опешил. И стоял с таким видом, будто вот-вот потеряет опору под ногами. Ванесса и Агнесс прекратили драться, воззрившись на Хорхе с таким выражением, точно у него выросла вторая голова. Хорхе печально улыбнулся, заметив, что на лице Дамиана написан настоящий ужас.

\- Погодите, - Лидия нашлась первая. Она редко поддавалась чувствам. – Каковы причины нападения? Явно не гастрономические…

Если бы были гастрономические, то йокаи бы напали, а потом ушли. А если высланы дивизионы Аши, значит – они не убежали. Они шли на конфликт специально, потому что… Хорхе повернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на бледного, точно полотно Дамиана. Тот только пожал плечами.

\- Им что-то нужно, - хмыкнула Ванесса, утирая пот со лба. Агнесс не был последним в Кендо, и погонял ее знатно.

\- Только что?

Установилась тишина. Лидия, чтобы ей лучше размышлялось, сняла очки и теперь теребила их в руках.

\- Сутра Пророчеств, - тихо произнес Дамиан.

\- Невозможно! – сразу же запротестовала Лидия. – Хранилища Накатоми находятся в префектуре Хинати! Это – другой край Тэнка.  ~~  
~~

Хорхе немного подумал, стоит ли остальным говорить, известную ему информацию, и, поняв, что таить ее – бесполезно, и может даже опасно, произнес:

\- Значит, их спрятали в Исэ?

Дамиан кивнул. Хорхе обвел всех взглядом и громогласно сообщил:

\- Это война, товарищи! 

________________________

* _Боккен_ -  _деревянный меч, используется для тренировки._

*** 

**4-ый день месяца Каппа 480 года Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Цукуси, Академия Воинов-Теней Аши,**

**Тренировочное додзе**

\- Твои навыки, действительно, печальны, - он возник на пороге додзе в начале месяца Каппы. В этом месяце обычно начинались наводнения, потому что водяные йокаи Каппа принимались размножаться. Но наводнения были в Тэнка, а в Академии в этом месяце обычно начинали дуть пронизывающие ветра, которые приносили с собой помимо дождей еще и холод.  

Наверное, после жаркой Еминокуни ему было холодно, и поэтому он облачился в меха. В них он выглядел… ошеломляюще. Владыка Царства Мертвых с печальным взглядом казался здесь и сейчас нереальным. Что-то горело в этих глазах, когда они смотрели на то, как  Хорхе стоит с синаем* в руках. Хорхе знал о том, что его движения неправильны, что он пользуется не теми мышцами, что не так заводит руки над головой – и еще очень о многих прегрешениях, совершенно недостойных ками. Последним выводом его осчастливил Эдгар. Рихард же молчал, он сам едва ли умел встать в приличную стойку, не то, что других научить. Никчемный учитель! Или, может, Хорхе настолько безнадежен? Говорят, что даже низшего тенгу можно обучить танцу, главное – уметь. Это вселяло некоторую надежду, но энтузиазмом не преисполняло.

\- Мне нужен хороший учитель, - улыбнулся Хорхе, опуская синай. Он повернулся, и увидел Цукиеми, остановившегося на пороге. После привычных черных цветов серебристый мех казался слишком непривычным контрастом.  – Я долго его ждал.

А так подмывало сказать, что у Бога Счета Лун милая шубка, да только сейчас лучше не выпендриваться и свой характер не показывать – Хорхе знал.

\- Ждал меня? – Цукиеми приподнял тонкую черную бровь, и ками на миг показалось, что с ним играют. Как кот с мышью. Но отчего-то это ощущение не показалось неприятным…

\- Тебя.

Хорхе вперил в него решительный взгляд, который резко контрастировал с мягкими и обволакивающими, точно мед, интонациями его голоса. Цукиеми в ответ запрокинул голову и рассмеялся. И смех этот был сухим, каркающим, режущим слух и всепроникающим – его оказалось не остановить, когда он решил проникнуть в глубину души молодого ками и оцарапать ее, бесцеремонно, жестко. Впервые Хорхе видел столь очевидное проявление эмоций со стороны своего будущего наставника, и впервые к горлу подступило нечто подозрительно напоминающее страх и сомнение: «А надо ли?». Надо, надо, - сразу же запротестовали внутренний голос в унисон с гордостью. Так долго ждал, так добивался. И отступить?

\- Наглый. Амбициозный. Невыносимый, - Цукиеми перечислял общие недостатки (они же – достоинства) школы Ямато. Они ему не очень нравились. Впрочем, народу больше по вкусу лицемеры Мино или рубаха-парни Сошу, но уж никак не Ямато. Но этим даже можно гордиться, ведь это – хитрость, возведенная в ранг искусства.

\- Да, это я. Ты забыл сказать, что я вредный.

\- И целеустремленный, - улыбнулся Бог Счета Лун, поведя плечами. Его пальто упало на деревянный пол додзе и застыло там пушистым серебристым комком, – Я научу тебя. Так уж и быть.

Он шел вперед: легкие шаги, почти беззвучные, привычный черный шелк, привычный каскад волос, и пронизывающие своим знанием, своим отсутствием эмоций глаза цвета свежей крови. Но зрачки сейчас расширены, кажутся хищными, смотрят жестко.

\- Это честь для меня, - Хорхе поклонился, приложив руку к сердцу, и ощутив, как оно заходится от возбуждения и торжественности данного момента.

\- Да.

Бог Счета Лун смотрел  выжидающе, и Хорхе понял, сейчас Цукиеми хотел увидеть то, что он умеет, надо продемонстрировать. И Хорхе на миг опалило обжигающей яростью – его хотят проверить, когда у него в руках синай, как у какого-то первоклашки из Кагемуси, ведь обращение с острым, как бритва, мечом требует большого внимания и велик риск получить травму. Или отчекрыжить свою прекрасную золотую косу. Но Хорхе быстро успокоился, когда вспомнил, что его навыки печальны, и Эдгар прав. Цукиеми смотрел на него непроницаемо, ждал. Хорхе перекинул синай в левую руку и опустился на деревянный пол додзе на колени так, что большой палец левой ноги лег над большим пальцем правой. Он положил бамбуковую палку на бедро, отвел свои плечи назад и опустил их, идеально расправил спину. Подобрал подбородок, следя, чтобы его голова держалась вертикально, и чтобы со стороны казалось, что она подвешена на нити за макушку. Хорхе сел почти правильно, хотя никто и никогда его этому не учил, так было написано в учебнике. Цукиеми посмотрел на него, и взгляд его ровным счетом ничего не выражал:

\- Перед поклоном расставь колени. Два кулака. Ты сидишь, как женщина, – Хорхе выполнил то, что от него требуется, и бросил недоуменный взгляд на Цукиеми.

Хорхе поднял синай вперед и вверх и, за неимением настоящего оружия и ножен, пропустив процедуру обнажения меча, поднял бамбуковую палку над головой, а после положил справа от себя. Цукиеми дал знак, и Хорхе начал поклон, наклоняя тело вперед. Он почти коснулся лбом пола, с помощью этого жеста пытаясь выразить свое почтение и радость своему будущему наставнику.

\- У тебя плохая концентрация, - заявил Цукиеми, спуская с небес на землю. Этот наставник согласился учить, но это не значит, что все пойдет, как по маслу. Скорее уж со скрипом, с потом и болью, с истериками и прочим. – Отсюда начинаются твои проблемы. Эмоции.

Хорхе выпрямился из глубокого поклона, но не отпускало ощущение, что его только что ударили. Не оценили его стараний, и от этого хотелось скривиться.

\- Я вполне способен контролировать себя! – зло огрызнулся Хорхе, и тут же замолчал, когда  увидел вздернутую бровь. Она предупреждала его. Нет, Цукиеми не уйдет, но провинившегося ученика может наказать за дерзость строго. Очень строго. И Хорхе вдруг это четко осознал, ведь скрытный Бог Счета Лун – это не Рихард.

\- Что ж, хорошо, - Цукиеми ответил спокойно. – Послеобеденные тренировки в додзе с остальными Охотниками отменяются.  Вместо этого ты две недели подряд по шесть часов в день будешь уделять медитации. Начнем с концентрации на дыхании.

Хорхе хотелось возразить, но он проглотил возмущенные слова, и они  были донельзя горькие. Ему нужно было доказать, что он способен контролировать себя.

\- Но если я не буду выполнять ката… - он замолк,  встретившись с взглядом своего наставника.

\- Ката бесполезны без концентрации. Выполняя их день за днем, много раз, оттачивая до автоматизма, они принесут тебе пользу лишь тогда, когда ты постигнешь их суть. Постичь их суть невозможно без концентрации. Концентрация лучше всего тренируется в медитациях. Ясно?

\- Ясно, наставник, - украдкой вздохнул Хорхе, и его плечи поникли. Ведь именно этого ему и хотелось, правда?

Цукиеми удовлетворенно кивнул и взял в руки меч, блестящий, острый, сделанный на совесть – такой и ломать совестно. Бог Счета Лун встал в стойку, такую, какую Хорхе видел у Эдгара много раз: пятки сведены вместе, а носки врозь; колени слегка согнуты, бедра поданы вперед, и кажется, что смертельно опасный хищник готовится к прыжку. Хорхе пораженно смотрел на него и поражался, когда только Цукиеми успел прикрепить к своему поясу меч? Ведь еще мгновение назад был без него.

Рука Цукиеми легла на ножны, а большой палец с ярким красным когтем придержал цубу***. Еще сильнее сгибая колени, Цукиеми  сделал  шаг вперед и молниеносно выхватил меч из ножен – быстро, что Хорхе едва различил - и вот он уже рассекает со свистом воздух горизонтальным режущим ударом перед собой. А за ним последовал другой, не менее изящный удар вниз, с остановкой меча на расстоянии одного кулака живота. И сразу же катана подалась вперед, не поднимая и не опуская острия. Цукиеми открыл правую руку и, повернув меч, прижал меч большим пальцем к ладони так четко и выверено, будто это делал уже миллион раз. Может, так оно и было. Левая рука опустилась на ножны, мягко придерживая их. Заблестела смертоносная катана, когда ее отвели круговым движением вправо, чтобы согнуть руку в локте и отвести лезвие за спину. Пальцы легко прикоснулись к виску, выполняя отточенный до совершенства  в течение многих веков, а то и тысячелетия, ката. А потом воздух вновь разрезал резкий свист, и это движение хорошо знакомо Хорхе, он видел его множество раз и выполнял сам – встряхивание (воображаемой) крови, перед тем, как вернуть меч в ножны. Катана описала невообразимую дугу, и почти сразу же направилась в ножны. Цукиеми выпрямился по окончании своей маленькой демонстрации.

Хорхе никогда не считал себя впечатлительным, но сейчас он был поражен. Поражен той четкостью, тем мастерством, той непринужденностью, с которой двигалось тело Цукиеми, когда он демонстрировал свое умение. Школа Сошу, самая талантливая к боевому искусству, меркла перед ним. Как меркли и все наставники, что были раньше. Хорхе отдавал себе отчет в том, что у Бога Счета Лун, несмотря на свой уединенный образ жизни, богатый опыт, но никогда не думал, что это будет выглядеть настолько поразительно… Хорхе узнал этот прием, когда-то со смехом его показывала Ванесса, и назывался он «Попутный ветер»:  фехтовальщик приближается к врагу и, когда тот готовится к атаке, выхватывает меч, наносит удар по горлу и добивает врага ударом вниз. Но как невыразителен он казался в ее исполнении и как ярок у Цукиеми!

\- Я научу тебя, - пообещал Бог Счета Лун.

Хорхе широко улыбнулся. Он хотел быть таким же. И заткнуть за пояс этого выскочку Эдгара!

У боевых искусств, которые используют ками и Аши, мало чести, они не всегда красивы или зрелищны, но они эффективны. До тошноты. Одна из основополагающих техник заключает в себе победу с помощью одного удара, едва выхватив меч из ножен. Она появилась как способ защиты при неожиданном отражении атак йокаев и не раз доказала свою ошеломляющую эффективность. Только Хорхе никогда не испытывал ее в бою, пользуясь своим главным даром – щитами и молниеносным кёхо.

\- Наставник, - Хорхе снова поклонился до пола, когда Цукиеми подошел к нему. И полы его одежд почти коснулись его лица. Обоняние различило слабый запах сандала, который исходил от Бога Счета Лун, и Хорхе ощутил легкое удивление. Разве так пахнет Преисподняя? Ему казалось, что Цукиеми должен пахнуть серой.

\- Возвращайся к себе и приступай к медитации.

Хорхе поднялся и кивнул. Когда он встал на ноги, Цукиеми не отошел, и они оказались близко друг другу. Так близко Охотники могут находиться только с родителем или наставником меча. Наверное, это было своеобразной проверкой, потому что если бы суть Охотника взбесилась от такой близости другого ками, у них с Цукиеми могли бы быть проблемы. Но этого и происходит, и кажется, что Цукиеми удовлетворен этим.

\- До скорого, - сказал он.

\- До завтра, - ответил Хорхе с облегчением.

________________________________

* _Синай -_   _бамбуковый тренировочный меч_

**  _Ката – систематически организованные серии движений защиты против воображаемого противника. Каждая ката содержит несколько принципов правильного обращения с мечом._

_*** Цуба - то же, что и гарда._

*** 

**18-ый день месяца Ямаварава 480 года Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Цукуси, Страна Алого Креста,**

****Академия Воинов-Теней Аши****

 

Хорхе ничего не ел. Он просто смотрел на мясо в своей тарелке, и не понимал, как раньше мог засунуть в себя хоть кусок _этого_. На его лице застыло такое брезгливое выражение, что привлекло внимание остальных.

\- Оно нормально приготовлено, - сказал Агнесс, и Хорхе вздрогнул от его голоса и повернулся. Другие Охотники затихли, изучающе смотря на него. Лидия еле заметно хмурилась, а уголки губ Ванессы были слегка опущены в замешательстве.

\- Я знаю, - Хорхе будто очнулся. – Просто не вызывает аппетита. Дамиан, не передашь, овощи?

\- Конечно, - в его голосе звучало легкое удивление.

Охотникам не пристало отказываться от мяса. Если они не… Но ведь еще рано!

\- Что подружку себе завел? Теперь и в додзе появляться не обязательно? – в громком голосе Эдгара прозвучал вызов. Лучник умел говорить таким тоном, что каждое его слово звучало как оскорбление.

\- Может, и завел, - пропел Хорхе в ответ. – А ты, судя по всему, завидуешь. Как некрасиво. Ай-ай-ай...

\- Завидую? – хохотнул ками. – Твоей бездарности?

Хорхе дернул плечом и, демонстративно игнорируя обидчика, принялся за овощи. После обеда были запланированы обычные медитации, но он сегодня не ощущал должного энтузиазма к этому занятию, поэтому вместо того, чтобы отправиться к себе и привычно устроиться на полу, скрестив ноги, решил прогуляться. Хорхе и сам не знал, чего хотел добиться этим: может – нагулять аппетит к спокойной расслабленности, которая приходит после; может –  уйти от рутины, которая пожирала его день за днем.  Был месяц Ямаварава, который всегда выдавался самым холодным месяцем в году, даже водяной Каппа в это время покидал свои водоемы, обрастал шерстью и уходил в горы - там было теплее. Именно в этот месяц и существовала вероятность, что выпадет снег. Это явление было настолько редким, что считалось чудесным. В Тэнка-куни даже считали это добрым знаком, предвещающим начало чего-то нового. Хорхе в эти приметы не верил, а снег считал холодным и противным, больше способствующим слякоти, чем началу чего-то нового. 

Сейчас снег  припорошил недавно расчищенные дорожки. Хорхе кивнул товарищам и отправился в противоположную сторону, легко ступая по свежему снегу. В эту часть Академии ходили редко, и то больше во время церемоний или по поводу каких-нибудь праздников. В воздухе отчетливо пахло дымом, и чем дальше Хорхе отходил от здания столовой по занесенной дорожке, на которой не было ни единого следа, тем сильнее становился запах. А впереди росла и высилась Пятиэтажная пагода, каждый уровень которой соответствовал  Первоначалу Сейкатсу. Издалека она была похожа на ель, но крышу сделали из красной черепицы, которую сейчас занесло снегом, а центральную колонну соорудили из кипариса. Карнизы же выполнили из бронзы, а на концы подвесили колокольчики, которые отпугивали незваные тени. Чем ближе подходишь, тем отчетливее понимаешь, что сходство с елью здесь только по форме. Тихо звенели колокольчики на холодном воздухе, и Хорхе поднял голову, прищурившись: странно, ветра ведь нет, но они отчего-то тревожны. 

 На первом этаже Пятиэтажной пагоды было  тепло и так пахло горькими благовониями, что у Хорхе начало драть горло. Здесь  было довольно темно, но все равно света оказалось достаточно, чтобы выйти к лестнице и подняться наверх, на самый верхний этаж. Шаги Хорхе отдавались гулом от стен, скрипели деревянные ступени, и внутри нарастал трепет. Может, он от того, что Хорхе здесь бывал редко, он был слишком занят повседневными делами, чтобы вспоминать о собственной душе. А сейчас отчего-то вспомнил.

На самом последнем этаже, который символизирует первоначало Неба, в отдельных ларцах лежали двадцать девять человеческих сердец ками, вырванных при Пробуждении, и помещенных сюда для того, чтобы они приобретали свой окончательный вид. Вид руды, из которой потом выплавят меч.

Хорхе коснулся ограничителя на пальце, ощущая великое желание сдернуть его и выбросить, заменив его сердцем, но еще рано. Это с непривычки, -  успокаивал себя он, пока искал нужный ларец. Хорхе опустился на колени, скользнул чувствительными кончиками пальцев по металлической окантовке древнего ларца. Даже не запылился… Служки здесь убирают ежедневно, и Хорхе от этой мысли внезапно охватило ревностью: они каждый день касаются, а он… Он потряс головой, находя эту мысль шокирующе абсурдной. Ларцы заперты с помощью Сейкатсу, их не откроешь. Никто не коснулся самого сокровенного, что есть в Хорхе.

Он опустился на пол и закрыл глаза. Его поза была расслаблена, а ноги скрещены, ладони раскрыты, и сознание медленно и привычно сконцентрировалось на дыхании, неглубоком, ровном, спокойном. Здесь, рядом с собственной душой медитация удавалась  просто, и весь мир сужался и расширялся одновременно, менялось восприятие времени и пространства, когда Хорхе прикрыл глаза и позволил себе сфокусироваться на ларце. 

Хорхе сидел так долгое время, но не знал об этом. Все для него слилось воедино, и перестало существовать одновременно – пугающее и незнакомое ощущение. Он испытывал чувство полной концентрации, и в нем легко было познать суть любого явления. _Ката_. Методичные движения, организованные в систему. Они повторяются – тысячи, десятки тысяч раз, чтобы стать совершенными и отточенными в твоем исполнении. _Меч._ Это оружие. И душа одновременно. И продолжение руки. Он служит для защиты… Что-то не так, где смысл? Зачем нужно защищать мир от йокаев, если люди все равно переродятся? Возьмут и народятся новые. Так зачем?

\- Бытие, - прошелестел знакомый голос над ухом. – Смысл не в красоте и не в совершенстве. Смысл в существовании.

\- Но они переродятся! Они снова будут! – Хорхе распахнул глаза и увидел своего наставника, который стоял рядом. На этаже царил таинственный полумрак, а Цукиеми казался бесплотным признаком. Если протянуть к нему руку, получится ли ухватить за край шелковой накидки, или это иллюзия?

\- Это неважно. Смысл в существовании. Сейчас для тебя это непонятно, но словами подобное это не объяснить. До этого надо дойти самому и мой долг как твоего наставника меча помочь тебе в этом.

Хорхе молчал, пытаясь осознать смысл сказанного и отсутствие подлинного бессмертия. Он молчал, пытаясь осознать ответственность, что лежала на них. И собственную смертность. Если верить Сутре Перерождений, он всегда погибал в сражении,за исключением Восьмого исхода. Это - хорошая смерть.

\- Хорошо, - произнес Хорхе, ощущая тепло в груди от того, что Цукиеми признал его своим учеником. Он раньше и не подозревал, как много это для него значит.

\- Твоя концентрация по-прежнему страдает, - наставник меча завел прежнюю песню.

Хорхе в ответ недовольно дернул уголком рта и поднялся. На улице давно стемнело. Сколько он так просидел? Разве это важно?

Перед уходом он бросил прощальный взгляд на ларец со своим сердцем, будто хотел увидеть в нем что-то новое. А после Хорхе спустился по лестнице вслед за Цукиеми, который шел неспешно, с фонарем в руках – и где только взял? Пламя свечи в нем дрожало беспокойно и грозилось потухнуть, а по стенам плясали тени, но они хранили молчание. Их голос отняли звенящие колокольчики. На улице вновь пошел снег, намело почти сугробы - как же много его в этом году. Тонкие тапочки, сплетенные из соломы, которые были на ногах у Хорхе, моментально промокли, ступни его замерзли, неприятно и быстро. Цукиеми по-прежнему шел впереди, фонарик в его руках разгонял  тьму, заставлял мерцать снежинки. Они падали на волосы, путались в его волнистой копне, и это казалось самым сказочным зрелищем, которое когда-либо видел Хорхе: впереди него - Бог Счета Лун со светом, а за его спиной - пагода, похожая на седого старца, и снег заметает все.

\- Я рада, что нашла тебя, сын, - она появилась из темноты, вся в белом, поэтому почти сливалась со снегом, только ярко-рыжие волосы, похожие на жидкий огонь, выделялись.

\- Идзанами, - Цукиеми вежливо поклонился. Хорхе хотелось зафыркать, но он решил побыть хорошим мальчиком, и тоже поклонился. Правда, учтивостью тут и не пахло.

-  Отправляй свою новую игрушку спать и приходи. Есть разговор, - она посмотрела на Хорхе без выражения. И если подобный взгляд от Цукиеми обозначал то, что и должен обозначать – отсутствие эмоций, то  Эхисса прятала неприязнь за стеной равнодушия.

\- Разговор о войне? – спросил Бог Счета Лун, нарочно проигнорировав выпад своей матери. У Хорхе от этого потеплело внутри.

\- У нас еще какие-то темы для разговора? – недовольно скривила губы она.

\- В таком случае, говори. Хорхе тоже полезно об этом знать. Он ведь Кумэ, и ему скоро защищать всю Академию.

Защищать? Хорхе открыл рот, чтобы сказать о том, что он на такую ответственность не согласен. Есть Эдгар, Ванесса, да Рихард, в конце концов, а он еще даже не научился делать приличный поклон сидя, не говоря уже об обращении с мечом, но он не мог вымолвить ни слова. Только смотрел на Цукиеми, и осознавал, что - да, так будет. Именно потому Бог Счета Лун его сейчас учит. И сразу вспоминается его недавний вопрос о том, насколько хороши его щиты…

За спиной, укутанная в снег, окованная льдом стояла пагода. В ней – двадцать девять сердец пробужденных ками и еще что-то необъяснимое, что может уничтожить мир, каким он является сейчас. Нет, Хорхе не пророк Накатоми, но он знал, что там скоро будут стоять его щиты, и… Эхисса презрительно фыркнула, обрывая его размышления.

\- Люди уже дали происходящему название, - она наклонила голову и снова изучала Хорхе. А он стоял за плечом Цукиеми с вздернутым подбородком. – Вторая Война. Смешно? На моей памяти это две тысячи четыреста третья…

\- Так уж ты считала! – оборвал ее Хорхе, желчно кривясь. Ему не нравились эти ее речи. И, похоже, Цукиеми тоже, потому что он нервно дернул уголком губ. Еще немного, и Хорхе научится читать эмоции по его лицу. Так ли это трудно, как казалось раньше?

\- Не вмешивайся, - она угрожающе понизила голос.

Она не ками. Может быть, мать всего мира, но она не ками. Она не стареет, но и Сейкатсу использовать не может. Она слаба, и быстро устает. Она много спит. Какое-то жалкое существование!

\- У тебя что-то срочное? – Цукиеми посмотрел на мать. – Так говори.

\- Ничего такого, - покачала головой она. – Можно и отложить разговор, - Эхисса снова посмотрела на Хорхе. В ее глазах горел опасный огонь, который обещал множество неприятностей. Хорхе решил быть осторожнее впредь.

\- Мне нужно вернуться в Еминокуни. От обязанностей меня никто не освобождал.

\- Иди, - обреченно кивнула она. – Странно осознавать, что оттуда тебя вытащил какой-то мальчишка.

Цукиеми с непонятным выражением посмотрел на Хорхе. Тот не знал, что и думать по этому поводу.

\- Сейчас он едва ли не единственный, кто сможет сохранить твою драгоценную Академию.

\- Не слишком ли ты много надежд на него возлагаешь?

 А вот это уже оскорбление. И Хорхе захотел ответить, но Цукиеми его опередил.

\- Доброй ночи, Идзанами.

Хорхе захлопнул рот, понимая, что момент упущен. И теперь, если полезет в драку, будет выглядеть нелепо и едва ли не смешно.

\- Доброй ночи, сын. Хорхе, - она слабо кивнула.

\- Ночи, Эхисса, - насмешливо поклонился молодой ками. Внутри росло чувство удовлетворения, этот раунд остался за ними. Но с Идзанами все же не стоит шутить. Она опасна.

На этом они попрощались и разошлсь в разные стороны – Эхисса пошла к Главной пагоде, а Цукиеми и Хорхе направились к общежитиям ками. Хорхе обуяло на редкость хорошее настроение, и ему казалось что нет на свете силы, которая бы сумела испортить его. Хотя неизвестно, отчего оно так повысилось. Может потому, что наставник меча признавал его важность? Цукиеми же по-прежнему оставался загадочен и непроницаем, и было совсем неясно, что движет им, но это сейчас неважно. Сейчас между ними повисло уютное молчание, которое было более красноречиво, нежели тысяча слов.

Они зашли внутрь общежитий, и Хорхе потряс головой. Комья мокрого снега, что нападали на него во время возвращения из пагоды, теперь повалились на пол, теряя свой белый цвет и превращаясь в лужи. Цукиеми останавился и опустил фонарик – здесь в нем надобности не было, ведь коридор, в котором они стоят, достаточно освещен. Снег таял в его волосах, тонкие прядки намокли, и волосы потеряли свою пышность. Легкой соловьиной трелью отзывались полы на их шаги - было уже поздно, отбой давно прошел. Но Хорхе не волновал тот факт, что он нарушил комендантский час.

\- Завтра после обеда. В додзе, - Цукиеми был всегда краток, его речь - экономна, состояла из коротких и емких фраз. Понимание собственного наставника для Хорхе казалось искусством. И в этом искусстве он преуспел. Во всяком случае, ему хотелось так думать. – Но медитаций это не отменяет.

\-  Как скажешь, наставник, - Хорхе поклонился, и в его поклон искренен настолько, насколько он может быть таковым. Цукиеми считал, что им можно приступить к тренировке кен-до. Это, несомненно, радостная новость.

\- Спокойной ночи, Хорхе, - его голос был глух и невыразителен. И он вновь поднял фонарик, демонстрируя тем самым намерение уйти.

\- И тебе, - широко улыбнулся Хорхе немного самодовольно.

Потом он пошел по длинным коридорам и переходам, минуя комнаты остальных ками. Общежития ками – это пять домов, соединенные между собой, как вагоны поезда. Они зашли со стороны Сошу – это первое общежитие, Ямато находится в противоположном конце. У большинства комнат были задвинуты фусума и горел неяркий свет – после отбоя запрещается покидать свои покои, ведь Охотники имеют вспыльчивый нрав, могут и сцепиться. Ограничитель – это не меч, он не избавляет от полной неприязни к себе подобным. Некоторые фусума закрыты неплотно, и Хорхе иногда заглядывал в щель, и видел разное: ками, склонившихся над свитками, расстеленные постели, части комнат – как позволял обзор. Чаще всего он не видел ничего, лишь полоску света и кусочек обоев.

В комнате Хорхе было темно хоть глаз выколи, но рядом с порогом, слева находился низкий столик, на котором стоял фонарик. Хорхе опустился на колени, нащупал светильник и зажег его. Комната озарилась светом, и после тьмы он казался ослепительным. 

Чужое присутствие выдал настойчивый запах. Хорхе неплохо умел идентифицировать ками лишь по одному запаху, но сейчас – не получалось, потому что запах здесь не один, а смесь. Трое, может, больше ками. И они до сих пор тут.

\- А мы уж решили, что ты не придешь сегодня на ночь… - это был Эдгар.

Хорхе повернулся, язвительно улыбаясь, и на его лице было написано превосходство, которое так бесило всех без исключения представителей школы Сошу. Эдгар разлегся на постели Хорхе, и закинул руки за голову. Он разлегся так специально, чтобы сильнее насолить неприятелю, ведь спать на месте, которое хранит запах чужого ками, невозможно для Охотника.

\- Тебя это так волнует? – Хорхе дернул бровью, демонстративно не обращая внимания на местонахождение Эдгара.

\- Ну, конечно! – подтвердил он со смехом. Но от смеха этого разило опасностью, и кожа  Хорхе покрылась предупреждающими мурашками. – Знаешь, что мне не нравится? Твои секреты. Или считаешь, что если являешься сынком ректора, то особенный? Ты просто бездарь.

Хорхе ослепительно улыбнулся. Если отбросить ту ярость, с которой сверкает фиолетовый глаз Эдгара, можно разглядеть зависть. Не очень достойное чувство для ками, так? Да, бездарь, - согласился Хорхе мысленно, и сразу же усмехнулся. – Который умеет делать такие щиты, что ему собираются доверить защищать всю Академию!

\- Лыбу спрячь, - угрожающе зарычал Эдгар. – Бесит жутко.

Но Хорхе улыбнулся шире. Он не собирался уступать. Ямато наделена не только хитростью, но и гордостью, и вторая сейчас в нем была сильнее. Намного. Это - довольно опасное состояние: когда включается гордость, как следствие, отключается чувство самосохранения. Помимо Хорхе и Эдгара здесь находилось еще двое ками. И один из школы Сошу, второй – Ямато. Что же им пообещал Эдгар, раз они отправились за ним?

\- Ох, простите, - произнес Хорхе с издевкой. – Нашего короля выводит из себя моя улыбка? Я не хотел… Хотя, где я тут короля увидел? – он с наигранной озабоченностью оглянулся по сторонам. – Нет тут ни одного!

Хорхе считал, что находится в безопасности. Общежития были построены так, чтобы быстро и эффективно обнаруживать драки, еще ни одна не прошла незамеченной. Но, кажется, он ошибся. Недооценил степень опасности Эдгара. Не успел Хорхе и глазом моргнуть, как противник перешел в кёхо, и в комнате мелькнула только размытая тень, а потом грубая рука схватила за волосы, и с силой дернула, а другая надежно запечатала рот. Ловушка захлопнулась, и теперь его держали, поэтому великолепное кёхо, отпадало так же. А драться врукопашную с представителем школы Сошу? Да разве можно победить Эдгара вот так?

Хорхе дернули за косу, и ловко пресекая все его попытки вырваться, потащили прочь из общежитий, на холод босиком. Морозный воздух обнял их, а снегопад укрыл их, и никто не мог увидеть странную четверку ками, которые направлялись прочь от общежитий. Осознав, что ему не выбраться просто так, Хорхе затих и прекратил сопротивление. Эдгар этим воспользовался и ускорил шаг. Они направлялись к библиотекам сутр, и шансы получить помощь со стороны уменьшались с каждым шагом – в этой части Академии даже днем можно никого не встретить, а уж ночью…

Хорхе затащили на энгаву, которая стала скользкой от наледи, царящей на ней, и грубо впихнули в одно из помещений. Сами сутры хранились в специальных комнатах, где круглые сутки поддерживали определенный климат, и комнаты эти были замкнуты, зато коридоры – относительно открыты. Разве может удержать ками какой-то хлипкий замок?  Распахнув настежь дверь, Эдгар швырнул Хорхе на пол, и сразу же перегородил единственный выход, знал, что ками может сбежать от него, если перейдет на кёхо. Но если стоять в проходе, сын ректора точно не сможет удрать. Хорхе медленно поднялся, передернув от холода плечами, и смахнул в себя налипший снег. За волосы тянули его сильно, и теперь болела голова. Он коснулся своей косы, проверяя, все ли с ней в порядке, и обнаружив ее на месте, поднял голову на Эдгара.

\- Ты совершаешь очень большую ошибку, - врожденный актерский талант и тут не подвел, Хорхе умел ухмыляться, несмотря ни на что.

\- Ошибку? – переспросил ками из школы Сошу таким тоном, будто сомневался в умственных способностях Хорхе. – Нет. Все правильно. – Один из его прихвостней зажег фонарик, что шатал на стене сквозняк, и неверный свет пролился на коридор, который заканчивался добротными деревянными дверями – входом в библиотеку. – Таким как ты, нужно показывать, кто здесь главный. Иначе они наглеют.

Хорхе усмехнулся.

\- Сейчас ты просто боишься меня, - произнес он, осененный внезапным пониманием. От этого открытия хотелось хохотать.

\- Ты просто муха, которую нужно прихлопнуть, иначе замучает своим жужжанием, - ответил он брезгливо.

\- Да, самовнушение – штука действенная, - не остался в долгу Хорхе.

Эдгар усмехнулся, и в полутьме его усмешка показалась по-настоящему зловещей. Хорхе невольно сделал шаг назад, и уперся в дверь, которая сразу напомнила ему о том, что он находится в ловушке, и бежать некуда.

\- Посмотрим, кто здесь занимается этим, - Эдгар наклонил голову на бок, рассматривая загнанного Хорхе так, будто перед ним таракан дергал лапками. Сошу признает только силу, и силу здесь и сейчас, если ты слаб хоть миг и кажешься таковым, они думают, что победили.

Эдгар повернулся к своим прихвостням, и коротко кивнул им. Они вышли из-за его плеч -  один слева, а другой - справа, и пошли на Хорхе. В горле у него пересохло, и распухший язык ощущал странный вкус безнадеги, такой сильной и всепоглощающей, что становилось страшно до дрожи.

«Чтобы победить, нужна концентрация», - сказал как-то Цукиеми, и Хорхе подумал тогда, да как такое может быть? А сейчас – понимал. Его единственный путь, единственный выход, показать собственную силу. Но как ее покажешь, когда твои боевые навыки почти равны нулю, а чтобы воспользоваться умением и поставить щит, нужно больше пространства? А здесь его почти нет, оно заполнено Охотниками, которые хотят крови. Есть только один выход… Хорхе поднял голову и посмотрел на Эдгара. Тот выглядел довольным, стоял в проходе, небрежно прислонившись к резному деревянному столбику, и ждал страха, мольбы и плача. Как он плохо знает знаменитую гордость Ямато! Губы Хорхе дрогнули в улыбке, и  в ней не было ни капли яда или насмешки, в ней были искренность и благодарность, но предназначались они не Эдгару, а наставнику. В ответ на недоуменный взгляд Эдгара Хорхе закрыл глаза и расслабился. Позволил делать с ним все, что вздумается. И пусть камни и палки ранят его, пусть острые когти дерут его плоть, и пусть остро и почти невыносимо пахнет кровью. Холодно и больно. Пусть. Пусть! Хорхе закрыл глаза, и мир перестал существовать в привычном  его очертании, в привычных ощущениях. Это было похоже на отречение от собственного тела. Но разве не в этом суть ками? Их тела – грубая подделка на людские! Главное только то, что ты есть – Амацукумэ-но микото, и никто больше.

\- Мешок  с соломой и то больше сопротивляется! – рыкнул один. Они не могли понять, почему Хорхе, будучи Охтником, не теряет самообладания. Почему отчаянно не бросается в ответ, не тратит Сейкатсу зря.

\- Я заставлю его сказать хоть что-то!

Но Эдгар молчал, он смотрел на Хорхе, и, наверное, понимал, что происходит. Хорхе всем своим видом будто насмехался над ним: "Смотри, я такой нелепый, такой слабый и неумеха. Но я добился большего, чем ты. Я могу позволить, чтобы меня били, и сохранить при этом самообладание, не бить в ответ, не сходить с ума. Я могу пользоваться собственным разумом и телом так, как это делает взрослый ками, а не Охотник с ветром в голове. Смотри, я опередил тебя..."

Перед мысленным взором Хорхе высилась Пятиэтажная пагода, и там на самом верхнем этаже, на подставке стоял раскрытый ларец. И Хорхе гладил холодный металл непослушными озябшими пальцами…

\- Ограничитель! – вдруг послышался взволнованный голос. – Он рассыпался. Его ограничитель!

\- Уходим, - голос Эдгара рассек воздух, и тело Хорхе перестало взрываться новыми вспышками боли. Теперь он просто лежал на стылом полу, и одна его рука гладила мокрые от растаявшего снега доски. И Хорхе казалось, что он гладит кусочек руды, который размером с человеческое сердце. Его сердце.

Эдгар не ушел просто так. Он не только бросил Хорхе, а щелкнул замком снаружи. Чтобы ками, теперь уже Ками, не Охотник, сгинул там, и не вышел, опозорив великолепную школу Сошу своим новым статусом. Это Эдгар должен был быть первым!

А на улице закончился снег, и колокольчики Пятиэтажной пагоды пели в унисон о том, что кто-то из Охотником стал взрослым… 

 

*** 

Так уж заведено в Академии, испокон веков, что первый, кто достиг Синтай, станет командиром их маленького отряда, маленькой группы, которая много лет подряд учится вместе, ссорится и мирится, тренируется и делит все радости и горести поровну. И первый – это самый достойный, самый талантливый и единственный, кто имеет право возглавить группу. И до того, пока Охотники не получили предводителя, идут жаркие споры и борьба за власть. Академия погружена в странную смуту, во время которой псевдокомандиры дерутся между собой, точно львы за свою территорию. Хорхе и Эдгар были несомненными фаворитами, оставалось только гадать, кто достигнет своего совершеннолетия первым. И сегодня час икс настал…

Эдгар это понял сразу, его предчувствия не подвели, когда как остальные, видно, решили, что случилось нечто ужасное. Ведь когда Охотник лишается ограничителя, он легко может стать йокаем. Но это если перед ними Охотник… Эдгар приказал уходить и закрыл дверь, в тайне надеясь, что Хорхе, избитого и замерзшего, найдут еще очень не скоро. А что касается холода и угрозы для жизни, так ками – не люди, они так просто не умирают. Нужно нечто большее, чем зима и несколько сломанных костей, чтобы убить их. У тел ками феноменальная живучесть. Конечно, это не значит, что все повреждения проходят бесследно. Они могут надолго лишить способности нормально функционировать, выздоровление будет идти медленно и болезненно. И зная об этом, Эдгар запер Хорхе для того, чтобы выиграть время. Может, несколько часов или дней – как повезет, чтобы сделать то, к чему стремился с тех пор, как стал Охотником. И будь на его месте кто-то другой, Хорхе бы посмеялся, но мы ведь говорим об Эдгаре, самом талантливом ками Академии, не правда ли? У него может получиться. Впрочем, Хорхе об этом не думал. Пока он лежал на холодном полу, и его тело стыло, а все жизненные процессы замедлялись, он размышлял о Второй Войне. Он думал о йокаях, и о ключе от Авасимы. И еще о Цукиеми, и его словах. Свеча в светильнике на стене вскоре догорела, и все погрузилось во тьму. Странно, но Хорхе не чувствовал себя запертым. Ему, наоборот, казалось, что клетка его разума распахнулась, и он впервые увидел голубое небо, такое, какое оно есть – без преград… Через какую-то вечность – не раньше - дверь отворилась, чтобы тьму безжалостно вытеснил яркий дневной свет,  а на пороге вырос куратор Эрнест.

\- Хорхе?.. – в его голосе прозвучало такое глубокое потрясение, какого Хорхе еще никогда в жизни не доводилось слышать.

Хорхе попробовал пошевелиться, но не смог. Только вздрогнул всем телом. А потом что-то произошло, он не мог понять, что именно - сознание постоянно ускользало, накатывало вспышками, а воспаленный мозг не мог надлежащим образом обрабатывать информацию, - единственное, что ками понял четко: его подняли, и куда-то несут. Дальше были обжигающий жар и запах благовоний, горечь во рту, непрекращающаяся череда лиц, от которых голова шла кругом – Рихард, Эрнест, медики Кагамицукири и другие. Сознание по-прежнему оставалось мутным, и возможности понять, что с ним делали, не было. Но это не огорчало. Хорхе по-прежнему находился в странном тумане, и главенствующим стояло ощущение «между»: жизнь и смерть слились в одно целое нитями Сейкатсу на границе мира, холодной рудой сердца в ларце, что находился в Пятиэтажной Пагоде и остальным, остальным – целым миром, созданным Богами-Творцами и оберегаемым Богами-Хранителями. Незнакомое и непонятное чувство. Неужали ками, пребывающий в исцеляющей коме, всегда так себя ощущает?  


\- Ты должен отпустить его, - в комнате, в которую просачивается ущербный зимний свет, сквозь плотные серые слои облаков, капризных и тяжелых, стоит Эхисса. Сейчас она кажется солнцем – ее волосы горят, рассыпавшись по плечам, густые, тяжелые и блестящие локоны, вьющиеся аккуратными спиралями. - Ему почти тридцать четыре. Пришло его время, и ты ничего не сможешь поделать.

\- Нет, - Хорхе видит усталость на лице Хатимана. И его всегда молодое, нестареющее лицо, лишенное морщин, сейчас кажется неестественным. Создается впечатление, будто дряхлого старика, который слишком много видел и преисполнился мудрости, запихнули в это молодое тело.

\- Упрямец! - бросает Эхисса и недовольно кривит губы, бросает раздраженный взгляд на Хорхе, который по-прежнему лежит неподвижно, и его дыхание едва заметно. - Вы в него оба вцепились, будто он может что-то изменить. Тренируете его, носитесь с ним, спускаете ему его выходки. Думаете, чем он вам отплатит? Болью.

\- Цукиеми унес Сутры, но йокаи все еще считают, что они здесь, - вздыхает Рихард.

\- Никогда не любила пророков Накатоми. От них одни проблемы… - она усмехается. - Или ты носишься со своим мальчишкой из-за Цукиеми? Думаешь, что сможешь управлять им с помощью Хорхе?

Рихард только пожимает плечами.

\- Хорхе выживет.  ~~  
~~

\- Это мой сын тебя в этом убедил? – отзывается она насмешливо. – Ты же знаешь, что произошло во время Восьмого исхода. И считаешь, что Цукиеми беспристрастен?

\- Знаю, - трясет головой Хатиман, соглашаясь. Вопрос насчет беспристрастности Цукиеми остается без ответа  


Они молчат. Она изучает его лицо, и у нее сияющий взгляд богини, абсолютно обманчивый. Потому что  она не богиня вовсе, а нечто совершенно нелепое, заслуживающее только жалости – без силы, и без возможности сгинуть безвести. Просто существование. Хорхе сейчас это осознает со всей безжалостной четкостью.

\- Мы воюем на нескольких фронтах, - говорит Хатиман. – У нас нет возможности отзывать отряды для защиты Академии. Там люди, а здесь…

\- Люди? – она почти смеется. – Не притворяйся, что обладаешь Инстинктом, тебе это не идет. ~~  
~~

Хорхе ощущает легкое удивление. Слова Эхиссы заставляют задуматься.

\- Эдгар, - выдыхает она. – На мой взгляд, он справится лучше. А Хорхе нужно отпустить. 

Взгляд Рихарда не утрачивает прежнюю мягкость, но возражать ему отпадает всякое желание.

\- Нет.

Эхисса пожимает плечами, отступая. ~~  
~~

Шелестит шелк одежд Эхиссы, когда она выходит. Рихард стоит у окна и смотрит во двор, а потом поворачивается к Хорхе. Глаза Амацукумэ закрыты, золотые волосы распущены, рассыпаны по подушке в беспорядке. И со стороны он похож на куклу, маленькую и хрупкую.

\- Ты выбрал неподходящее время для того, чтобы стать Синтай, - слова звучат с сожалением, затаенной грустью и некоторым осуждением.

Ресницы Хорхе дрожат, но глаза остаются закрытыми. Может быть, Рихард прав. Может быть.

Когда Рихард уходит, Хорхе ощущает усталость. Его сознание, похожее на дрожащий свет свечи, теперь угасает, очертания комнаты расплываются - уже и не различить за окном день или ночь. Тишина опускается настолько плотная, что становится жутко. Хорхе разрешает себе уснуть, чтобы как-то спрятаться от всего этого. И ему это почти удается, пока на смену не приходит странный сон.

_...первый вдох - рваный. Первый вдох тяжелый - будто на грудь нагрузили камней. Но Хорхе делает его с завидным упорством и сразу же начинает кашлять. Кашель этот душный и рваный, долгий, что кажется, будто он никогда не закончится. Чьи-то руки перехватывают Хорхе, приподнимают и поддерживают, дают воды. Он еще не может пить, но промочить сухую глотку в состоянии, и кашель отступает. Когда это случается, Хорхе поворачивает голову. Перед ним сидит женщина-ками: длинные волосы цвета спелой пшеницы и черные непроницаемые глаза. Она держит его за руку и улыбается, а Хорхе думает, что она - это самое прекрасное, что он видел в жизни._

_\- Как ты? - и голос у нее тоже очень красивый, будто горный ручей журчит._

_\- Хорошо, - Хорхе кивает. Его голос хриплый и непослушный, поэтому он повторяет это несколько раз, чтобы это "небесное создание" уверилось точно, что ничего страшного с ним нет. Она только улыбается в ответ и качает головой._

_\- Имя свое скажешь? - щурится, прикрыв глаза. Хорхе замечает на ее щеках ямочки._

_\- Амацукумэ-но микото, - произносит он уже четко._

_\- Прекрасное имя, но не стоит называть его до тех пор, пока не придет время, хорошо? - и Хорхе согласно кивает. - Тебя зовут Кумэ Итиро._

_Этого имени он не помнит, но оно не вызывает отторжения..._

 

 

***

Цукиеми появился через несколько дней. Хорхе не мог сказать точно, сколько именно прошло дней, ведь время для него слилось в единый неразличимый поток – день и ночь сменяли друг друга, он это замечал, но сосчитать, а потом удержать в голове число, не выходило. Хорхе по-прежнему находился в состоянии «вне тела» и возвращаться не спешил, ведь его тело еще слабо, повреждено и покалечено. Оно еще болит, и оно некрасиво. Лучше уж так. Но сознание, лишенное физического выражения, думало по-другому, действовало по-другому, чувствовало по-другому. Это сознание было почти лишено эмоций, кроме самых сильных, и порой, они ослепляли Хорхе, и если бы он мог, болезенно бы кривился и жмурился, когда они приходили.

За это время и в этом состоянии Хорхе успел передумать многое. Он вспоминанал свое прошлое, размышлял о своем настоящем и думал о том, что было написано в Сутре Переродений. Он вспоминил все даты жизни Амацукумэ-но микото, и приблизился к пониманию того, о чем говорила Эхисса: ему почти тридцать четыре, и во всех жизнях, кроме Восьмого исхода, ему было столько же лет, когда он умирал.

Цукиеми зашел и, встав рядом с кроватью, принялся  смотреть лежащего на ней Хорхе. Хорхе казался бледеным и будто спящим. Бог Счета Лун молчал долго, а потом произнес всего одно слово, и голос его был похож на зов, и невозможно не подчиниться.

\- Возвращайся.

Хорхе услышал его и покорился ему. Он вновь вернулся в свое тело, вновь обрел поддержку материального и распахнул глаза. С мгновение ему казалось, что у него только что забрали половину мира, ведь зрение снова стало ограниченным, и глаза видели только тогда, когда на чем-то сфокусированы.

\- В том состоянии невозможно разговаривать, - объяснил свои действия Цукиеми и сделал шаг назад. Хорхе застонал в попытке приподняться, потерпев неудачу, досадливо сморщился и повернул голову. Мышцы  казались непослушными и деревянными, тело отказывалось подчиняться, и это вызывало  глубокое раздражение внутри. Он обратил свой взор на Бога Счета Лун, в его глазах застыл вопрос, ведь понимание того, почему Хорхе подчинился и вернулся, никак к нему не приходило. Но, казалось, вот-вот схватишь его за хвост, но оно ускользало, быстро и стремительно, оставляя после себя только разочарование.

\- Ты признал меня своим наставником, - Цукиеми прикрыл глаза, и на его щеки легли причудливые тени от длинных дрожащих ресниц. – И это значит, что я могу приказывать тебе.

Хорхе нахмурился не в силах поверить. Он это сделал? Да если бы знал!..

\- Обычно подобной властью наделен родитель, если, конечно, отпрыск признает его. Но это не наш случай.

Родитель обязан поддерживать и указывать путь, начиная от рождения и заканчивая моментом, когда отпрыск достигает Синтай. Но Хорхе почти не ощущал нужного ему участия от Рихарда. Бог Войны был слишком занят Академией, миром и Эхиссой. У него не оставалось времени на отпрыска.

Хорхе моргнул, показывая то, что понимает. Цукиеми слабо кивнул.

\- Я считаю, что ты достаточно восстановился. Сегодня отдыхай, но завтра у тебя занятия с мечом в додзе. Понятно?

Хорхе хотел возмутиться, обозвать свого учителя мучителем или каким-нибудь словом покрепче, но горло ослушалось его. Оно сорвалось на хрип, и пришлось закашляться, сухо и неприятно. А Цукиеми сунул ему в руку стакан с водой и тут же вышел, оставив после себя легкий запах сандала. 

*** 

**23-ый день месяца Ямаварава 480 года Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Цукуси, Страна Алого Креста,**

**Академия Воинов-Теней Аши**

~~~~Хорхе шел по широкой энгаве, выкрашенной в яркий красный цвет, а бронзовые фонарики, подвешенные к крыше за длинные цепочки, мерко покачивались на ветру, поскрипывая.

Лекция по истории давно началась, и Хорхе на нее отчаянно опаздывал. Он и без того пропустил много занятий в свете последних событий, и отсутствовать еще на одном ему не хотелось. Тем более у него теперь был новый статус. Хорхе предвкушал представление.

Нужный лекционный зал находился за поворотом. И зайдя в здание, встретившее гостеприимным теплом и легким запахом чернил, Хорхе прошествовал по длинному коридору и остановился у входа в нужный зал. Кто-то из Охотников, увидел его на пороге, забормотал «командир», и увлекательная лекция оказалась прервана возней. Все (кроме преподавателя) поднялись со своих мест и опустились на корточки, склонив голову. Так отряд обычно приветствует своего командира. 

Хорхе важно вошел в класс и кивнул преподавателю. Он остановился напротив своего отряда и посмотрел на склоненные головы. Рыжая шевелюра Эдгара нашлась почти сразу – торчащие в разные стороны волосы заметить несложно. Эдгар бросил дерзкий взгляд на Хорхе и почти сразу же потупился. Нет, не было в этом взгляде чувства вины или сожаления, Эдгар прятал за опущенными ресницами свою зависть. Уголки губ нового командира дрогнули.

\- Вы можете продолжать лекцию, Сиэль, - он повернулся к преподавателю, и с достоинством прошел на свое место. Только после этого, остальные ками поднялись. Зашуршала рисовая бумага, и все вернулось на круги своя. Лекция пошла неспешно, а мелодичный голос Сиэля будил потаенный интерес к событиям минувших дней. Хорхе слушал с отстраненным вниманием, думая о разговоре Эхиссы и Рихарда. Что же случилось во время Восьмого исхода? И как это повлияло на его загадочного и скрытного наставника? К сожалению, Сиэль рассказывал о Шестом исходе, и о том, как Аматэрасу спустилась в Еминокуни, а Сусаноо решил ее навсегда там запереть, но вмешался Цукиеми.

«Сколько же ему лет? - пришла в голову Хорхе ленивая мысль, пока он внимал звукам голоса преподавателя. – Сколько же всего он видел?»

Много, очень много. И, наверное, не стоит его осуждать в пристрастии к одиночеству – за столько времени осточертеет все, что угодно. Хорхе упрямо сжал губы, чувствуя почти детскую потребность во внимании наставника. Да такую сильную, что порой сам этого стыдился. Во всем был виноват Рихард, он отказал своему отпрыску в нормальной связи, и теперь Хорхе инстинктивно пытался добрать то, чего ему не хватало, но у Цукиеми. 

\- К следующему занятию прочтете семнадцатый свиток о Шестом исходе, - Сиэль заканчивал лекцию и складывал письменные принадлежности. По всему классу шуршала бумага - Охотники тоже собирали свои вещи.

\- Так много… - заныла Роза. Она никогда не любила читать, один ветер был в ее голове.

\- Зато интересно, - обнадежила ее Лидия, вставая на ноги и бросая на Хорхе косой взгляд. Сделала она это с осторожностью, ведь не знала, чего теперь от него ждать.

Командир же медленно собрал свои пишущие принадлежности и поднялся. Окинул взглядом Охооников, которые смотрели на него с готовностью, будто ждали приказов. Хорхе нравился вкус этой новой власти.

\- Командир? – Агнесс посмотрел на Хорхе.

\- Вы можете идти, конечно, - улыбнулся он в лучших традициях Рихарда. Невозможно не признать, что дружеская улыбка является хорошей маской и идеальным инструментом подчинения. Теперь главное понять, когда и к какой школе нужно применять силу, хитрость и прочие достоинства, и его отряд станет идеальным.

Зал покинули почти все, даже Сиэль, зашуршав объемными свитками, вышел. Хорхе не торопился, ему это было ни к чему. К тому же интриговало поведение Эдгара, который мялся у порога, все ждал, пока они останутся с новым командиром наедине.

\- Ты что-то хотел, Эдгар? - поинтересовался Хорхе вежливо, продолжая играть роль «хорошего» парня.

Бывший мучитель и соперник – теперь уже просто ничто, абсолютное и нерушимое, вскинул подбородок в своей обычной надменной манере и произнес с презрением.

\- Ты не заслужил моего подчинения, и его не будет.

Улыбка Хорхе расширилась и стала напоминать оскал особо опасного хищника.

\- Это мы еще посмотрим, дорогуша, - хмыкнул он высокомерно и, демонстративно откинув прядь распущенных волос, которые непривычно струились по плечам, ведь ввиду нового статуса их не положено было заплетать в косу, красиво вышел из классной комнаты.

Цукиеми обладал поистине великолепным талантом педагога. Он почти сразу понял, как слабости Хорхе превратить в его достоинства. Щиты, несравненное кёхо и понимание самой сути Сюгендо сделали нового командира во много раз сильнее, чем Эдгар. Вот только последний об этом еще не знал. От этой мысли Хорхе испытывал глубокое, почти мстительное удовлетворение. Да разве этот Эдгар, имя души которого Бог-Пожиратель Зла, мог соперничать с великолепным Амацукумэ-но микото, щиты которого не может взломать никто? Смешно.

В коридоре стоял Эрнест и ждал появления Хорхе. Ками сдержанно кивнул вместо прежнего глубокого поклона – теперь он и куратор почти на равных.

\- Ну как ты? – открытая жизнерадостная улыбка не сходила с лица Эрнеста.

Хорхе в ответ закатил глаза, отвечая таким образом: как всегда, пройдет десять тысяч лет, а ничего не изменится. Куратор все понял и теперь заливисто рассмеялся.

\- Бывает. Тебя искал Рихард. Просил зайти, как найдется время.

\- Что-то срочное? – Хорхе изобразил взволнованный вид.

\- Вряд ли, - куратор понимающе усмехнулся.

Мимо пробегал Эдгар, и, чувствуя непреодолимое желание позлить своего бывшего врага и соперника, Хорхе схватил его за плечо. Тот сразу же остановился и вопросительно поклонился.

\- Командир? Куратор?

\- Начинайте занятия в додзе без меня. Я задержусь, - сказал Хорхе с удовольствием, отметив, что уголок рта Эдгара дернулся в раздражении. Свой единственный глаз Охотник не поднимал, но не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, что сейчас в нем плещется обжигающая ярость.

\- Как скажите, командир, - Эдгар снова поклонился, и, круто развернувшись, скрылся из виду в мгновение ока. Хорхе проводил его насмешливым взглядом и удовлетворенной ухмылкой.

\- А ведь вся Академия ждала, что командиром станет он, - рассмеялся Эрнест.

\- Ах, господин куратор, - Хорхе жеманно захлопал ресницами. – Вы меня обижаете!

\- И в мыслях не было, - и глаза цвета горького шоколада – довольно редкого для ками цвета - смеялись.

Хорхе попрощался с куратором, и сразу же отправился в Белую Пагоду к своему родителю. Интересно, что хотел от него Рихард? Или, может, решил, что пришло время рассказать своему отпрыску его предназначение? Блажен, кто верует! Пускаться в подобные объяснения совершенно не в духе Хатимана.

Белая Пагода – это большая многоэтажная громадина из белого же камня. И какой умник назвал ее пагодой? Это был настоящий дворец, не меньше. Да что там! Императоры Тэнка живут и того скромнее!

Хорхе  привычно задрал голову и посмотрел на внушительного вида строение. Он знал, что из окна кабинета Рихарда, который находится едва ли на самом верхнем этаже, видна вся Академия, раскинувшаяся, как на ладони. Белая Пагода – самое отдаленное строение от входа в Академию, посему из нее видно все. И как же красиво бывает вокруг, когда все бело вокруг от цветущих слив… Скоро приедет эта пора, уже недолго осталось.

Рихард нашелся за своим столом читающим какие-то свитки.

\- Привет, - произнес он, не поднимая головы.

\- И тебе: здравствуй, - Хорхе прошел и устроился в любимом кресле. В прошлый раз в нем сидел Цукиеми, и теперь Хорхе казалось, что его запах впился в плюшевую отделку. Подумав, что подобные мысли уже попахивают сумасшествием, Хорхе на том и успокоился.

\- Извини, что не приходил тебя проведать, пока ты болел. Дел много, - Хатиман поднял голову и виновато развел руками.

\- Не приходил? – Хорхе нахмурился. На его памяти два раза, а то может и больше.

\- Не так часто, как нужно было бы, - пояснил Рихард.

Хорхе великодушно махнул рукой, откидываясь в кресле.

\- Я понимаю. На тебе ведь лежит ответственность не только за Академию, но и  безопасность мира… Ты что-то хотел?

На самом деле визиты Хатимана его волновали мало. Главное, что Цукиеми  приходил.

\- Да, хотел, - Рихард поднялся, принимаясь сворачивать свитки. Он сгрузил их на край стола, и один опасно закачался, а потом рухнул вниз. Придавленный за конец своими собратьями, он живописно развернулся, укатившись куда-то под шкаф. Рихард посмотрел на него с затаенной тоской и махнул рукой. Скрипнул ящик стола, и на добротном столе из красного дерева появился до боли знакомый ларец. Хорхе, завидев, его вскочил на ноги, не в силах справиться с той бурей чувств, которая внезапно налетела на него.

\- Кажется, это твое, - Рихард подвинул ларец в сторону Хорхе. Тот сразу же потянулся к нему, но вдруг отдернул руку. – Бери, бери.

Хорхе бросил недоверчивый и ревнивый взгляд на родителя, а потом взял свое сокровище. Он вновь уселся на кресло, и водрузил ларец на колени. Тихо щелкнул замок и крышка сама по себе поднялась, открывая жадному взору кусочек руды в форме сердца, который возлежал на красном бархате. Хорхе протянул к нему руку и погладил его так, как делал это в мыслях, ощущая благоговение. Сердце отозвалось сразу, и, узнав своего хозяина, потеплело. Из груди ками вырвался изумленный вздох. Именно этот звук вернул его на грешную землю, заставляя захлопнуть ларец. Он посмотрит на все потом, когда не будет свидетелей. Потому что это слишком личное, для чужих глаз не предназначенное.

\- Теперь я должен предоставить тебе кузницу в Небесной Обители, - Рихард смотрел на Хорхе внимательно, ловя каждое его движение, каждый взгляд. – Но этого не будет.

\- Не будет? Это почему еще? По-вашему, я недостоин? – праведно возмутился Хорхе, но довольно фальшиво.

\- До тех пор, пока не закончится война, ни один ками или Охотник не покинет Академию. Вы нужны здесь…

Так все-таки беседа насчет предназначения будет? Или Рихард от нее ловко увильнет, прикрывшись сожалением?

\- На Академию могут напасть? – осведомился Хорхе, изображая ошеломление. Даже глаза расширил, для убедительности.

\- А ты не знал?

\- Ходят слухи, - выдал Хорхе туманный ответ, сделав неопределенный жест рукой. – Но разве можно верить досужим сплетням? Гораздо надежнее полагаться на проверенную информацию.

Хорхе приподнял брови, а Рихард в ответ снова тяжело вздохнул, откидываясь на спинку кресла.

\- Видит Великая Богиня, я бы хотел, чтобы это было слухами. Но – нет.

Руки невольно сжали деревянный ларец.

\- И что ты хочешь от моей скромной персоны? – Хорхе вздернул подбородок.

\- Ты теперь командир. И, боюсь, ваш отряд единственный, кому придется защищать Академию. Есть еще студенты Аши…

Хорхе презрительно фыркнул.

\- Желторотики!

Рихард пожал плечами, не подтверждая, но и не соглашаясь с мнением Хорхе. Он всегда умел занимать позицию «между» - ни там, ни тут. Порой это приводило в бешенство.

\- Завтра я тайно отбываю из Академии. Разведка донесла, что йокаи решили напасть на Нару. Нужно мое разрешение, чтобы активировать оружие спутников.

\- И ты хочешь, чтобы остальные думали, что ты находишься в Академии?

Рихард кивнул.

\- В любом случае, при нападении от меня будет мало толку – на Академии стоят щиты, и вся разрушительная мощь спутников здесь бесполезна.

Хорхе повел рукой.

\- Понимаю.

Хотя, он не понимал. Ведь Рихард знает, какова истинная цель йокаев, и что они наступают по всем направлениям только для того, чтобы отвлечь от Академии. А потом нападут под шумок. А Идзанами Хорхе должен защитить ее. Может, устроить по этому поводу истерику?

\- Я рад, что ты понимаешь, - улыбнулся Рихард и принялся собирать свиток. Таким образом он давал понять, что у него много дел, и поэтому разговор окончен. У самого Хорхе же не было никого желания задерживаться в кабинете родителя. Ками поднялся и, легко поклонившись, покинул кабинет. Ему больше нечего здесь делать.

В коридоре Хорхе не удержался и остановился у окна. С высоты Белой Пагоды хорошо просматривалась вся Академия, окруженная уже привычными по Убежищу на Сумеру стенами из белого камня. На крышах библиотеки, пагоды, учебных залов, додзе и общежитий лежал снег, а с крыш свисали длинные сосульки. Ямаварава в этом году как-то по-особенному холоден, вон сколько снега намел. Хорхе было интересно смотреть на Академию отсюда: видны протоптанные узкие дорожки на снегу – частые, тонкие, вьющиеся на стороне Кагемуси, и редкие – на стороне Ками. Мостики в садах тоже припорошило снегом, пруды замерзли, учебные полигоны в это время года время почти не использовали, поэтому на них лежали глубокие нетронутые сугробы. Вот так выглядела Академия Аши. Это не просто их дом и пристанище, а гарантия безопасности всего Поднебесного.

От этой мысли Хорхе скривился. Ему стало неприятно думать о том, что сюда могут войти йокаи за тем, чего здесь нет. И додумался же Рихард притащить эти свитки сюда! И додумался же Накатоми, очередной сумасшедший пророк, написать это своей знаменитой сутре? И додумался же родитель Дамиана, сутру эту украсть, а потом спрятать настолько ненадежно, что пятилетний человек отыщет! Воистину, глупость бесконечна.

Вспомнив о том, что его отряд ждет в додзе, Хорхе тряхнул волосами и отправился на выход. В руках он нес ларец, и сердце внутри него призывало сделать из него оружие. Говорят, что человеческое сердце перед пробуждением обретает такую чувствительность, что впитывает в себя все надежды и страхи, любовь и ненависть, ярость и боль – все. Считается, что в этом маленьком осколке его человеческой сущности скрывается душа ками.

В додзе шла обычная тренировка. И Хорхе, оценив свежим взглядом происходящее, снова пришел к выводу, что наставник меча у них никуда не годен. И если несколько месяцев назад это казалось капризом, то сейчас командир мог обосновать, почему из Рихарда учитель фехтования, как из утки корова.

\- Командир, вы почтили нас своим присутствием? – сразу же обратился к Хорхе Эдгар, скользнув взглядом по ларцу. Конечно, он знал, что в нем. – Пришли попрощаться?

По логике вещей теперь Хорхе должен был уединиться в Небесной Обители и в одиночестве выковать меч из своего сердца. Но этого не будет.

\- Не слишком ли ты спешишь? – Хорхе приподнял бровь. – Или в тайне надеешься улучшить свои навыки владения Сюгендо, пока меня не будет, а?

\- Да как ты смеешь! – голос Эдгара почти превратился в рык.

Хорхе рассмеялся. И прошел в додзе, игнорируя испепеляющий взгляд своего бывшего соперника.

\- Итак, кто мне напомнит, чем отличается Кендо, которое мы здесь безуспешно тренируем, от Сюгендо? – он вышел в центр и встал так, чтобы все его видели.

\- Про безуспешность тренировок говори за себя!

Хорхе повернулся к бывшему сопернику, который никак не мог угомониться.

\- Осторожнее, Эдгар, я твой командир. И имею право отшлепать тебя за такие слова, - он ослепительно улыбнулся и тряхнул распущенными золотыми волосами для пущего эффекта. Эдгар едва не затрясся от ярости.

\- Кендо включает в себя только владение мечом, - вмешалась Лидия, отвечая на заданный вопрос. Сделала она это очень вовремя, тем самым остудив пыл Эдгара, который готов был взорваться. – Сюгендо – это совокупность. Состоит из Кендо, кехо и Сейкатсу. 

Хорхе склонил голову.

\- Спасибо, Лидия. Эдгар, возьми свой меч, я хочу показать тебе кое-что, - одним красивым движением Хорхе скинул с себя теплую накидку и сделал жест рукой, чтобы ему тоже подали меч.

\- Ты, правда, хочешь сразиться со мной? – хрипло рассмеялся Эдгар. – Опозориться не боишься?

Хорхе с легким поклоном принял в руки меч и ловко подвесил его к бедру.

\- Опозориться? – в его голосе звучало веселье. – Теперь только в твоих мечтах!

После этих слов командир без какого-либо предупреждения, игнорируя правила честного поединка в додзе – взаимные поклоны и прочий этикет, перешел в кехо. Хорхе не стал сдерживаться и приблизился настолько быстро, насколько мог, при этом выхватывая меч из ножен. Надо отдать должное Эдгару – реакция у него была на высоте, и он успел среагировать, и парировал удар клинком едва показавшимся из ножен. И в единственном глазе застыло такое потрясенное выражение, будто его любимая лошадь только что заговорила человеческим голосом. Хорхе усмехнулся и сделал несколько шагов назад в кехо. Когда он материализовался на свободном пространстве додзе, все увидели, что меч его вложен в ножны, а призрачные языки Сейкатсу льнут к его телу, ластятся, точно верные звери. На губах командира играла улыбка.

\- И кто мне скажет, почему ками используют именно Сюгендо для боя, а не руководствуются одним Кендо? – спросил он, глядя на Эдгара, который сделал несколько шагов к нему.

\- Эффективность, - вновь озвучила Лидия. – Одно слабое место прикрывает другое.

\- Тот, кому не дан талант фехтования, может уравновесить его отсутствие другим, - добавил Хорхе, и призывно улыбаясь, поманил к себе Эдгара.

Тот напал, быстро и стремительно, с кехо, и правильно. И еще недавно Хорхе бы повергла эта атака, но после школы Цукиеми, лучшего из наставников, командир только рассмеялся, играючи блокируя удар выставленным щитом. Эдгар побагровел от ярости.

\- Ты не парируешь удар мечом! – прорычал он. Вид был у него такой, будто Хорхе совершил нечто кощунственное, что загубило все великое искусство на корню.

\- Ох, прости, конечно, если обидел! – Хорхе не мог не позволить себе небольшую издевку. – Но в чем разница? Мы ведь говорим об эффективности, а не о чести. Ну же, Эдгар, шевели мозгами!

\- Да я тебя!..

\- С нетерпением!

Хорхе знал, что для защиты меч ему не нужен. С этим прекрасно справляется кехо, и она позволяет уклоняться. А там, где кехо не помогает, на помощь приходят щиты. Цукиеми популярно объяснил, как нужно драться, и потратил немало времени, чтобы научить своего ученика этим приемам. Неправильный разворот ноги, неправильная хватка меча, неправильная стойка – наверное, видя это, Эдгар ужасно бесится, но достать не может. Потому что все слабости прикрыты и уравновешены.

Закончили тем, что измученный Эдгар повалился на колени, а Хорхе приставил ему лезвие к горлу. Экзекуция продолжалась несколько часов к ряду, Хорхе даже не запыхался, ведь его движения были экономными. А Эдгар, прекрасный мечник и лучник, но никак не щитовик, был вымотан. И хотя Хорхе искренне восхищался мастерством и выдержкой противника, он еще и радовался, что этот упрямец сдался.

\- Знаешь, кто мой наставник меча, Эдгар? – Хорхе наклонился к поверженному противнику. – Цукиеми-но микото. Ты, правда, считаешь, что будь я бездарем, он бы взялся учить меня?

Ответа не последовало. А взгляд Эдгара говорил о том, что он еще не сдался. Впрочем, школа Сошу никогда не сдается, она и покоряется-то с трудом. Но так даже интереснее.

Хорхе обернулся, когда услышал жидкие аплодисменты. В центре зала стояла Ванесса и хлопала в ладоши. И в ее глазах читалось уважение.

\- Неплохая драка, командир.

\- Благодарю, - Хорхе склонил голову и убрал меч в ножны. 

*** 

**17-ый день месяца Хьякки Яко 480 года Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Цукуси, Страна Алого Креста,**

**Академия Воинов-Теней Аши**

 

Пронзительная трель резанула слух, и Хорхе распахнул глаза. Он малодушно надеялся, что никогда не услышит этого звука, особенно в эту ночь, но его надеждам оказалось не суждено сбыться.

\- Эвелин! Где Эвелин? – он выбежал в коридор в одной пижаме, растрепанный  и взволнованный. Как оказалось, таким был не он один. Почти все Охотники повылетали из своих комнат, и теперь спешили к нему как старшему и лидеру.

\- Я здесь, командир, - ее волосы были такими бледными, что казались бесцветными, а кожа утратила все краски и теперь едва ли не сливалась по цвету с волосами. Только огромные серые и глубокие глаза выделялись на худом лице с острыми скулами и тонкими бесцветными губами.

\- Установи, в какой части произошел прорыв, - она покорно кивнула и скрылась за дверью первой попавшейся комнаты. Ей для дела нужно уединение.

Подбежала Лидия, запахиваясь в белый халат из воздушного шелка. Очки на ее лице перекосились, сразу видно, что она их нахлобучила в спешке.

\- Нужно уничтожить Зрящего. Пока он жив, восстанавливать щиты Академии нет смысла, - сообщила она, и Хорхе согласно кивнул. Щиты Академии почти живые существа и восстанавливаются сами по себе. Но это бесполезно, пока с нападающими йокай вида Зрящий. Он видел все слабые места в них, и знал, как проделать дыру. А еще он блокировал главную функцию щитов, и поэтому они не работали так, как должны.

 – Что слышно от ректора?

Командир недовольно скривил губы.

\- Его нет на территории.

\- Понятно, - Лидия кивнула.

\- Рози, - Хорхе нашел глазами красноволосую ками. – Рози, позаботься о желторотиках.

От такого приказа девушка пришла в ужас.

\- Что обо всех? – ей казалось, что ей дали просто невыполнимый приказ.

Хорхе покачал головой.

\- Только младшие курсы. Проследи, чтобы из общежитий не выходили. А старшие курсы стоит подтянуть к месту прорыва.

Отдавая приказания, командир зашел в свою комнату, и, не задвигая седзи, принялся одеваться. Когда он облачался в накидку, его взгляд на миг остановился на ларце с сердцем. Не долго думая, Хорхе закинул увесистый кусочек руды в карман. Не очень удобно, когда тебя тянет к земле такого размера булыжник, но ничего не поделаешь. Ками собирается интенсивно использовать Сейкатсу, а значит - без ограничителя была опасность стать одним из тех тварей, что перли на Академию.

Как только Хорхе повязал пояс, в комнату зашла Эвелин.

\- Четвертый полигон. Их много, около полутысячи.

Около полутысячи. Прекрасно. Против двухсот Аши, которые толком-то и мечом махать не умеют, дюжины преподавателей и двадцати девяти ками отряда Хорхе. Такой оптимистичный расклад!

\- Эдгар! – позвал Хорхе. – Что предложишь?

Хорхе был командиром и знал, что нет стратега лучше, нежели Эдгар. Школа Сошу – это тяжелая артиллерия.

\- Предлагаю ловушку, - Эдгар уже полировал свой верный меч, готовясь к бою.

\- Для Зрящего, - добавил Хорхе, черпая рукой Сейкатсу и преобразовывая ее в карту Академии. Место нападения было подсвечено красным. – Он пойдет к пагоде, чтобы ее прошерстить на предмет ключа. Там его встретит Ванесса, Карл и Агнесс. Эдгар поведет желторотиков.

Бывший соперник одобрительно кивнул.

\- Я зайду с фланга, чтобы отрезать Зрящего от помощи.

\- Приказы отдает Принц, - сообщила Эвелин.

Хорхе на миг задумался.

\- Лидия?

\- Конечно, командир. Я отвлеку его.

\- Я проберусь в тыл. И закрою дыру в щите Академии. Связь через тени, Дамиан со мной. Разошлись!

Хорхе перешел в кехо, сливаясь с окружающим. Как только прозвучал сигнал тревоги, Академия сразу же наполнилась светом прожекторов, которые плодили теней. Кроме теней, другой связи между ками не было, ведь спутники, которые способны передавать голосовые сообщения на огромные расстояния, в Академии были полностью недоступны. Хотя… разве для Амацукумэ-но микото существует нечто невозможное, когда дело касается щитов? Но, к сожалению, сейчас нет времени ковыряться со взломом. Нужно восстановить целостность, чтобы те йокаи, что еще остались снаружи, потеряли из виду Академию, а ками пока покончили с теми, кто покушается на их святая святых – пагоду.

Дамиан, который тенью следовал за Хорхе, стал отставать – ему было трудно угнаться за командиром. Пришлось немного сбавить обороты.

\- Я все-таки готов признать, что у нас был никчемный наставник меча, - заявил Дамиан, когда они остановились неподалеку от места прорыва. Здесь были йокаи, всего один отряд – пара десятков, не особо сильные, но ни Хорхе, ни Дамиан раньше никогда не сражались в реальном бою, поэтому выйти из этого боя целыми и невредимыми будет большой удачей.

\- Смотри, в штаны не наделай, - издевательски протянул Хорхе. - Думать об этом раньше надо было. Желательно, когда твой родитель задумал спереть сутру.

Дамиан бросил на Хорхе оскорбленный взгляд, но командир лишь проигнорировал его. Он кивнул напарнику и перешел в кехо, методично уничтожая йокаев. Это оказалось на удивление легко – здесь были только низшего порядка, и за скоростью угнаться не могли. Будь кто повыше рангом, повезло бы им меньше. К тому же Принц никак не думал, что ками решат восстановить целостность щитов. Для этого нужен высококлассный специалист, а слухи о возрожденном Амацукумэ-но микото, похоже, до них просто не дошли.

\- Проще простого! – констатировал Дамиан, глядя на растерзанный ими отряд.

\- С таким-то командиром, конечно, - удовлетворенно улыбнулся Хорхе, прекрасным, отработанным движением со свистом стряхивая кровь йокаев с меча. – Проследи, чтобы никто не появился, пока я буду занят.

Дамиан кивнул, и Хорхе шагнул к раскуроченной стене, внимательно осматривая внутренним зрением дыру в щитах. Надо бы поставить хорошую заплатку, да такую, чтобы краями срослась с основным щитом. Конечно, будут проблемы, пока они не сольются, но Хорхе не думал, что это займет много времени. Одной рукой в кармане он сжал свое сердце, которое сразу же отозвалось теплом под пальцами, а другой - зачерпнул Сейкатсу.

Вскоре Хорхе любовался на дело рук своих. Заплатка получилась хорошей, и как только Ванесса прикончит Зрящего, все йокаи потеряются в пространстве, и будут ползать по земле, точно слепые котята. Щиты на Академии стоят жестокие к чужакам. Они не дадут видеть, не дадут ощущать, не дадут ориентироваться, запутают мысли, запутают чувства, родив тысячу и один потаенный страх йокаев. Не хотелось бы Хорхе испытать это на себе!

\- Эй, командир! Хватит любоваться, тут пополнение! – произнес Дамиан, и Хорхе вздрогнул, возвращаясь на бренную землю.

К ним летело несколько йокаев, и ни кто-нибудь, а одни из сильнейших – безобразные тенгу. Командир быстро оценил обстановку и понял, что с ними они возиться будут долго, поэтому лучше будет отступить.

\- В кехо! – скомандовал он, растворяясь в звонком весеннем воздухе. Он успел уловить момент, когда Дамиан покорно кивнул, выполняя распоряжение командира.

В кехо мир странный: он нечеткий и размытый, и только какой-то неведомый инстинкт позволяет идти в правильном направлении, и не пересчитать собственным великолепным лбом все деревья. Умение чувствовать препятствия к Синсэн Аши приходит не сразу. Вначале – много синяков и ушибов, страх сильно ускоряться. Вначале – долгие и нудные лекции по теории ультразвука: как им пользоваться, как определять расстояние с помощью отраженного сигнала, и многое другое. Первые шаги ошеломляют – это как бег, но значительно быстрее, и не так утомляет. И очень много адреналина, и сердце ками бьется быстро-быстро, с такой скоростью, что человеку и не снилось.

Они выныривают у пятиэтажной пагоды, в самой гуще событий. Дамиан дерется, Хорхе хладнокровно прорубает себе дорогу к Ванессе, которая бьется, как бестия из странной и чуждой мифологии страны Креста. Она крутится и рычит, ее одежда давно в крови, в свете прожекторов яростно блестит катана. Сама  делала. По древним традициям самой воинственной из школ.

\- Докладывай, - Хорхе морщит нос на нелицеприятные горы трупов  йокаев, которые повсюду. Количество врагов не уменьшается.  Они что плодятся почкованием?

\- Они знали, что мы захотим убрать вначале Зрящего. Хорошо защитились! – ее дыхание срывается.

Хорхе, точно кот лапой, ударил когтями одного из нападавших  и скривился, думая о том, что его безупречный маникюр подпорчен.

\- Принца нашли?

\- Была тень от Эвелин. Он идет к Главной Башне.

Командир кивает, ловя при этом за шкирку одну из теней. Она шипит и вырывается, точно рассерженная кошка, но передает информацию. Луч прожектора падает на Хорхе, проходится по его фигуре, и тень бледнеет, теряя силы. Но прежде чем она истаивает, командир знает, где находится Эдгар со своей командой. И Рози. Рози справляется просто отлично – лучшей няньки и не придумать!

\- Дамиан, - Хорхе бросает взгляд через плечо, и Хищник возникает за его спиной. – За мной.

Они мчатся в кехо дальше, к Эдгару. Воздух пахнет ядовитой кровью йокаев и совсем немного человеческой. Слышатся крики и взрывы, то и дело вспыхивает Сейкатсу разных первоначал – ряды йокаев то дрожат и отступают, что снова бросаются в бой с удвоенной яростью. Принц свое дело знает.

«Вижу Зрящего», - приходит от Ванессы.

Хорхе замирает на крыше одного из архивов, которое неподалеку от пятиэтажной пагоды. Сейчас прожекторы направлены на нее, и видно, как ее обступили йокаи, оставив коридор для Принца. Сам же Принц, черноволосый, в подбитом горностаем плаще, стоит к ней лицом, задрав голову. Хорхе довольно щурится. Он знает, что Эдгар притаился в засаде, и вот-вот нападет, когда Ванесса перережет горло Зрящему. Командир делает знак, чтобы прожекторы повернулись и осветили его. Дамиану хочется скрыться, он шипит что-то о том, что поступок Хорхе неблагоразумен. Ой ли?

\- Мог бы и в ворота постучать. Мы бы тебе сказали, что ключа здесь нет, - Хорхе скрещивает руки на груди. Это еще не победа, слишком много факторов могут перевернуть все с ног на голову, но Хорхе надеется, что все сложится удачно для них. Его оставили защищать Академию, и он не может подвести.

Принц оборачивается, поднимая глаза. Ряды йокаев яростно дрожат, они готовы защищать своего лидера в случае опасности. Воздух на миг наполняется неприятным щелканьем клювов тенгу, хриплым лаем кицуне – облезлых, грязных лисиц-самцов, но опасных настолько, что ощущение их ауры заставляет мурашки бегать по телу. Хорхе повторяет про себя, точно мантру, что все получится. Все обязательно получится.

\- Разве есть основания верить тебе? – Принц сверкает белоснежной улыбкой, и видны острые клыки. Хорхе говорили, что Принцы не питаются живой плотью, им нужна кровь. В странах Креста их называют вампирами.

\- Так валяй. Можешь обыскать здесь все, но ничего не найдешь.

\- Что-то ты слишком щедр, молодой командир.

Хорхе пожал плечами. Он не щедр, он великодушен – это большая разница. Тем более, он может себе это позволить.

\- Я так хочу, - улыбается он.

Принц снисходительно посмотрел на своего врага. Сверху это выглядело довольно забавно.

\- Думаешь, есть шанс на победу? Даже если ты убьешь Зрящего, щиты…

Хорхе сверкнул белоснежной улыбкой, перебивая.

\- Восстановлены.

Конечно, Принц знал о том, что существует ками, для которого любой щит не проблема, но не думал встретиться с этим богом лицом к лицу. Надо отдать предводителю йокаев должное, он только досадливо поморщился, осознавая, что все преимущества на стороне противника.

\- Полезно оценивать противника по достоинству, - равнодушно пожал плечами Принц.

Прожектор поднялся, устремляясь косым лучом в небо, погружая арену действий почти во мрак, и опустился на тренировочный полигон номер девять. Дамиан дернулся, вылавливая тень с сообщением, и Хорхе покосился на брыкающееся нечто в его руках.

«Он мертв», - сообщил голос Ванессы.

Молодец, девочка. На школу Сошу всегда можно положиться в бою, и это почти искупает все их недостатки. Хорхе наклонился, нашептывая тени слова приказа для Эдгара и кивая, когда заканчивает. Что ты будешь делать теперь, Принц? Больше нет прикрытия.

\- Закрыть глаза! – кричит вампир. И ряды нисколько не дрожат и не паникуют. Их тренировали для подобного. Сам Принц продолжает смотреть на Хорхе. Он слишком силен, чтобы щиты его ослепили.

Прожектор снова опускается, освещает его фигуру, и на фоне моря йокаев, нервно колышущихся, он выглядит почти иллюзорно. Он кажется куклой – движения стали другими, утратили плавность, поэтому кажется, что его кто-то дергает за ниточки. Его глаза находятся в нереальном напряжении, и поэтому по лицу текут слезы.

\- Ничего не получится, - усмехается Хорхе. – Вам не выстоять.

\- Правда? А что ты скажешь на то, что ваша драгоценная пагода заминирована. Ваши сердца…

Командир выругался про себя. Возможно, он блефует, но если нет… Это будет настоящей катастрофой. Не для него – ведь его сердце приятной тяжестью оттягивает карман, а для остальных. Хорхе делает жест рукой, зная,  что притаившаяся в засаде Лидия поймет все правильно. Но чтобы она вплотную подобралась к пагоде, нужно отвлечь от нее йокаев.

\- Меня почти восхищает твоя находчивость. Почти. Но пока ты находишься в зоне поражения, ты ни за что не взорвешь пагоду.

И в этот момент с флангов нападает Эдгар, который ведет неоперившихся Аши. Хорхе видит, как они врезаются в ряды йокаев, и здесь, в самом сердце Академии, это кажется еще одной тренировкой на слаженную работу. Только йокаи не растворяются серебристой дымкой, они падают на землю и остаются там мертвыми, а раны Аши не иллюзорны – все по-настоящему. Хорхе бежит по крыше и прыгает вниз – к Принцу. Рука выхватывает меч, он трещит, когда заряжается Сейкатсу, и главное – не переборщить, а то сломается, ведь он не предназначен для таких нагрузок. Принц от первого удара уклоняется, второй изящно блокирует всего двумя пальцами левой руки. Одновременно с этим он идет в атаку: обнажает свой меч и целит  в уязвимый живот, но сталь увязает в щите, который выбрасывает Хорхе. Ками довольно улыбается, когда йокай недовольно рычит.

\- Скажи мне, - Принц не желает отпустить меч ками, а щит Хорхе держит его меч, поэтому наклоняется и шипит в ухо, - что ты будешь делать, если я начну убивать твоих птенцов-Аши?

Рози, - понимает командир. От нее давно не было вестей, но Хорхе решил, что она увела их к главной башне – там самое надежное место. Оказалось, что нет. Оказалось, что йокаи и о них позаботились.

\- Я отдам приказ убить их всех.

Хорхе прищурился.

\- Что ты хочешь?

Вампир рассмеялся. Его всего трясло от щитов, которые наваливались на него, и от торжества, которое он испытывал, когда Хорхе изъявил желание пойти на уступки.

\- Ключ…

\- Я же сказал, что его здесь нет! – командир пнул ногой йокая, отталкивая от себя.

\- Тогда они все умрут!

Хорхе увидел боковым зрением бледную, напуганную Рози и кучку Аши младших курсов. Их страх был очевиден и предсказуем – они впервые в жизни видели настоящих йокаев, а сражаться не умели вовсе. А йокаев было так много… И…

\- Щиты! – выкрикнул Хорхе, беря много, столько, сколько мог взять, Сейкатсу без вреда для себя и превращения в йокая из Великого Потока. Щит развернулся послушным хлопком, защищая Аши, и йокаи, которые двигались только по запаху и ощущениям, натолкнулись на преграду.

Принц зарычал, оборачиваясь, и его меч был устремлен в живот. Хорхе хотел защитить себя сталью, так, как это бы сделал Эдгар, и совсем не так, как учил его Цукиеми. На щиты совсем не осталось сил. Но меч не выдержал – посыпался сверкающими осколками к ногам, а лезвие врага вспороло живот. Глаза Хорхе изумленно распахнулись, когда он увидел, что внутренности посыпались на землю. Странно, но боли не было.

\- Эдгар, - прошептал Хорхе, чувствуя, что кровь пошла глоткой. – Добей их…

Командир упал на землю, заметив, как сзади на Принца бросился Дамиан. Школа Мино. Только и может, что нападать со спины. И в этот момент раздался взрыв – это взлетела на воздух пятиэтажная пагода. 

 _***_

У войны страшное лицо. Война стонет и кричит, война полна крови и грязи, она некрасива, она ужасающа, она отвратительна. Она пахнет Сейкатсу, обожженными трупами людей, фекалиями сытых йокаев, тухлым мясом. Могильщиков(12) развелось столько, что не успеваешь отмахиваться, они мешаются под ногами, проклятые паразиты! Умирают люди. Ками их уводят, заставляют покинуть города, прячут в лесах – без толку. Люди сами не хотят прятаться. Они – гордые, они хотят воевать, они хотят убивать, потому что это их природа – так они говорят. Мужчины из деревень берут вилы, лопаты, молотки и дубины и выходят. Горожане, считающие, что виртуозно владеют своими короткими мечами-вакадзаси, тоже идут на йокаев. И это похоже на ад.

\- Да вашими лопатами только могильщиков бить! Вот и позаботьтесь! – Эдгар зол, и Хорхе его еще никогда не видел таким. На его лице ярость смешалась с беспомощностью, сейчас он  более уродлив, чем обычно. Но вражда школ забыта, забыты прошлые насмешки и склоки – война сплотила их всех. Основной Инстинкт, мать его!

\- Уберите их с дороги! – заорала Ванесса. – Через трупы потом перебираться сложно.

Они еще Сейто Аши Сюгендо, у них еще нет достаточного количества навыков ведения боя, у них еще на пальцах ограничители, а это считай - молоко на губах не обсохло!

\- Нет. Мы тоже будем воевать! – люди упрямы. Они хотят помочь, не понимая, что против йокаев они бессильны.

\- Великая Богиня… - вздыхает утонченный Дамиан. – Йокаев можно убить только Сейкатсу, понимаете? Вы только мешаете, уходите.

Но люди упрямы. Они не понимают. А Хорхе и его товарищи не могут защитить всех, когда огромная волна тенгу застилает небеса.

\- Спутники! Где эти чертовы спутники?! – Ванесса раздражена, она рубит сгоряча, почти на автомате, у нее хороший меч, тела йокаев рассекает с легкостью, но врагов слишком много.

\- Похоже, что погода не летная… - вздыхает Дамиан, глядя в небо.

\- Убью нахер! – Ванесса выполняет свою угрозу. – Они собираются тучи разгонять или нет?!

Они разговаривают потому, что это отвлекает. Отвлекает от мыслей о людях, которые сзади, и которые кричат, потому что умирают. Страшный запах. Хорхе трясет, и он молится о спасении душ людей. Он молится своему персональному богу, и имя его Цукиеми-но микото. Это не тренировка. Это настоящая война.

Но прежде, чем все это произойдет, прежде чем командир снова возглавит свой отряд, будет долгий период восстановления в госпитале.

\- Скажите, доктор, у меня останутся шрамы? Безобразные такие, которые испортят мою красоту? – Хорхе казался в серьез озабоченным своим внешним видом.

\- А хочешь, чтобы остались? – на него смотрел Цукиеми,  его лицо было бледным, но глаза смеялись - Хорхе уже научился различать в них смешинки. И почему говорили, что Бог Счета Лун - бесчувственный чурбан. Хотя, временами, Хорхе сам кричал об этом.

Все доктора – это люди из рода Кагамицукири. Хорхе их считалмясниками и мучителями, но никак не специалистами. Но только они лечат тяжелые повреждения у ками. Один из них стоял рядом с Цукиеми в белом халате. Вместе они представляли собой странный контраст белого и черного, и это оскорбляло чувство прекрасного в Хорхе. Какой-то человек рядом с его наставником меча!

\- Конечно, не хочу, - Хорхе капризничал. Больше ведь ничего не оставалось, это был единственный путь, которым он мог высказать свое недовольство.

\- Шут, - отозвался Цукиеми.

Они некоторое время молчали, пока доктор осматривал Хорхе. Пробормотав что-то о том, что все в порядке, но скоро нужно будет делать перевязку, человек покинул палату. Хорхе ощутил при этом странное облегчение. Он повернул голову и посмотрел на своего учителя.

 - Если бы не ты, если бы не твои уроки, я бы умер еще в самом начале, - серьезно произнес Хорхе. Он не умел благодарить, но сейчас очень хочет научиться, и первые попытки неуклюжие. Бог Счета Лун в ответ лишь пожал плечами, наверное, даже на считал, что совершил что-то особенное. Но Хорхе понял, что так, как он не умеет благодарить, Цукиеми не умеет принимать благодарности. Это было даже смешно.

Но, как бы то ни было, Хорхе был рад, что Цукиеми рядом. Просто рядом, и не надо больше ничего.

\- Ты был прав, Рихард некомпетентен в своем деле. Практику меча он больше вести не будет, - сообщил Цукиеми. Его голос все еще оставался таким ровным, спокойным, глубоким, он приносил с собой ощущение незыблемости, постоянства. Хорхе мог бы прикрыть глаза и слушать только его всю оставшуюся вечность, но это была непозволительная роскошь. 

\- А кто его заменит? – глаза Хорхе загорелись страстным пламенем, и он схватил Цукиеми за руку в  собственническом жесте. Он только _его_ наставник меча, и больше никого учить не должен. Никого!

\- Не я, успокойся, - Бог Счета Лун понял все с одного жеста.

Хорхе облегченно вздохнул и расслабляется. Он откинулся на подушки, ему было неудобно лежать в таком положении - подушка оказалась слишком твердой, повязки мешали, и еще ему было страшно. Страх накатывал и доводил почти до истерики, когда он вспоминал зрелище вывалившихся наружу собственных внутренностей. А вдруг, когда снимут повязки, в животе будет дыра? Вдруг? Приходилось сжимать руки и вспоминать, что такое контроль. Ведь не зря же Цукоеми ему учил его столь старательно.

\- Расскажи, что произошло, когда я отключился, - попросил Хорхе, чтобы отвлечься от неприятных мыслей и позорно не запаниковать.

\- Я не уверен в достоверности сведений, ведь сам там не присутствовал.

\- А рассказать в общих чертах? – командир дернул бровью.

Еще он хотел попросить зеркало, чтобы посмотреть на себя, но боялся зрелища, которое он может увидеть. Как он будет жить, если его лицо окажется изуродованным?

\- Пятиэтажная Пагода взорвалась, десять сердец спасти не удалось.

Хорхе почувствовал, как кольнуло в груди. Он повернул голову и посмотрел на ларец, который стоял подле его. С его душой все в порядке. С душами остальных - вряд ли. Если сердца уничтожить, то и ками умрут. В сердцах их главная слабость, и главная сила.

\- Кто? – Цукиеми назвал имена. Среди них были Рози и Эвелин. Жаль было их терять, но это война…  - Что еще произошло?

\- Принца ранили, но он все равно ушел.

\- Как? – это ведь было невозможно. Его щиты были идеальной ловушкой. Хорхе знал, что с ним никто не может сравниться, даже Цукиеми.

\- Небесная собака. Он вызвал ее.

\- Небесная собака… - эхом выдохнул Хорхе. Да, она могла. Для нее нужны особые щиты, которые убьют все живое под ними. Для Академии они неприемлемы. Йокай! Этот вампирюга воспользовался единственным способом, единственной слабостью щитов Академии!

\- В любом случае, Эдгар хорошо поработал, - сказал Цукиеми, глядя на Хорхе с хитрым прищуром. Похоже, его забавляли реакции ученика.

Хорхе в ответ  фыркнул, и в этом звуке было все, что он думал и об Эдгаре, и о забавляющемся за его счет Цукиеми.

\- А сутры пророчеств? – Хорхе решил сменить тему, чтобы не слушать похвалу в сторону бывшего врага номер один.

\- Рихард выслал спецотряд. Но не думаю, что он их найдет.

\- Понятно.

Хорхе зевнул, ощущая себя усталым. Разговор с Цукиеми вышел продолжительным, а излишняя эмоциональность Хорхе отнимала много сил. Бог Счета Лун взял стул и устроился рядом с койкой своего ученика.

\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть, - произнес он. – Я побуду здесь, пока ты не уснешь.

\- Какая радость! - съязвил Хорхе, прикрывая глаза. – Только не вздумай читать это вслух! – он указал на знакомый свиток в руках наставника меча. Поэма «Звезда», которую так обожала Лидия. Это история любви куртизанки Императора и Сусаноо-но микото. Трудно сказать, сколько было в этой поэме вымысла, а сколько правды. Хотя, Цукиеми знал наверняка.

Хорхе закрыл глаза, слыша, как Бог Счета Лун шелестит свитком. Спокойный и умиротворенный сон не заставил себя ждать.

 

 

 

 

 

 *** 

Эхисса пришла в госпиталь к Хорхе почти перед самой выпиской. Она села на стул без приглашения, расправила складки на своем длинном бледно-зеленом платье с рюшами и стала смотреть на Хорхе. Она смотрела на него долго, пристально, а потом молчала. Хорхе ненавидел эту женщину. Ненавидел всеми фибрами души, но молчал об этом.

\- Мне жаль тебя, - наконец, она нарушила тишину, а Хорхе просто пожал плечами – мне все равно, старая кошелка, и в твоей жалости я не нуждаюсь. Конечно, он этого не сказал. Нужно уважать прародительницу. Но Хорхе считал, что ей не мешало бы переродиться, может, успокоилась бы, и перестала вести себя, как маразматичка. Хотя нет, подождите-ка, она же не может переродиться! Жалкое подобие богини!

\- Ты, правда, считаешь, что Цукиеми с тобой из-за каких-то там личных заслуг?

\- Мне все равно, - теперь он уже сказал это вслух. 

\- Эту историю знаем только я и он, ведь лишь мы помним восьмой исход. В то время Амацукумэ-но микото переродился в ками женского пола. Сумире. Тебя так звали. И у вас с моим сыном была такая любовь… - она издала смешок, и Хорхе захотелось придушить ее. – С тех пор Цукиеми питает к тебе слабость. И я думаю, что когда он смотрит на тебя, он видит в тебе Сумире, а не Хорхе. Как считаешь?

Если бы ярость могла убивать, это бы сейчас произошло. Потому что Хорхе закрыл свои золотые глаза и процедил сквозь зубы:

\- Уходи.

\- Что-что? – рассмеялась она.

\- Убирайся! – закричал он.

\- С удовольствием, - Эхисса выплыла из комнаты.

Хорхе еще долго пытался успокоиться. Он давно ожидал от этой женщины чего-то подобного. Она всегда ревнует к своим детям. А детей у нее только трое, те, что появились от союза с Идзанаги. Остальные ками – это мусор, которым можно крутить-вертеть, как ей угодно. Всего лишь орудия, ничего больше.

Хорхе ненавидел эту женщину.

 

_________________________________

 

**_Примечания автора:_ **

_1). Ведущий – при телепортации группой тот  ками, который рассчитывает курс._

_2). Вакадзаси – короткий меч._

_3). Додзё – залы, где проходят тренировки боевым искусствам._

_4). Кёхо – техника ускоренного передвижения для ками._

_5). Сёто – старая столица Поднебесного. После восьмого исхода ею стала Нара._

_6). Боккен – меч из дерева. Служит для тренировок боевого искусства._

_7). Синай – бамбуковая палка. Служит для тренировок боевого искусства._

_8). Ката – систематически организованные серии движений защиты против воображаемого противника. Каждая ката содержит несколько принципов правильного обращения с мечом._

_9). Цуба – тоже, что и гарда._

_10). Синтай – «воплощение высшего духа». Оно происходит тогда, когда рассыпается ограничитель, а сердце окончательно превращается в руду и готово к выплавке меча. Это третья, последняя ступень, развития ками, которой предшествуют ками-Жертва и ками-Хищник._

_12). Могильщики – самые слабые из йокаев. Питаются трупами. В странах Креста паразитируют на кладбищах, разрывая могилы._


	3. История девятая: Страна Алого Креста

**История девятая**

**Страна Алого Креста**

 

**26 день месяца Камаитати 491 года Одиннадцатого исхода**

**остров Оногодзима, гора Сумеру**

**Убежище;**

**Цукуси, Страна Алого Креста**

**Ареццо.**

\- Только не говори, что у тебя опять сломались котлы, в которых ты варишь грешников! – заверещал Хорхе, когда на пороге появился Цукиеми в неизменных черных шелках и Ебрахий в белых хлопковых одеждах – узкие брюки, не чета шароварам-хакама, и косоде - рубашку из того же материала с запахом. На спине у косоде находился черный мон Хатимана.

\- Досужие сплетни религии Креста, - бесцветно отозвался Цукиеми. – Нет у меня никаких котлов, и ты это знаешь. Но в Еминокуни, действительно, проблемы, и поэтому у меня к тебе небольшая просьба, - рука в черной перчатке, унизанная тяжелыми перстнями, привычно легла на плечо Ебрахия. – Доставишь моего сына в Академию?

Ебрахий тоже не выглядел довольным. Он отворачивался, прятал глаза, наклоняя голову и смотря в пол. Его брови хмурились, а уголки губ были опущены. Похоже, новость, что в Академию его повезет Хорхе, ему тоже не пришлась по вкусу.

\- Смотря, что ты за это предлагаешь, - сразу же оживился родитель Данте, глядя на Бога Счета Лун насмешливо и лукаво.

\- Как насчет сувенира? – предложил Цукиеми.

\- Сувенира? – рассмеялся Хорхе. – И что ты мне привезешь? У тебя же в Еминокуни ничего нет, кроме пустых камней!

\- Вот и договорились, - черная бровь дернулась. Тот, кто хорошо знал Бога Счета Лун, понял бы, что это выражает насмешку.

\- Эй! Что за наглость? – но Цукиеми проигнорировал возмущение Хорхе. Он кивнул Данте, сжал на прощание плечо Ебрахия, и молча вышел.

– Эй! – кричал Хорхе ему вслед, но от этого было мало толку. Поняв, что Цукиеми ушел, даже с ним не попрощавшись, сполз на пол и сокрушенно произнес: - Я его ненавижу.

Данте спрятал свою улыбку, прикрыв рот ладошкой, и глянул искоса на друга. Ебрахий недовольно покачал головой. 

\- Ну и что сидим? – Хорхе закрыл лицо рукой, приняв позу страдальца, но желтые глаза сверкали сквозь растопыренные пальцы. – Пора отправляться в Академию. Данте, твоя форма в комнате, переоденься.

\- Что? В Академию? Сейчас? – Новость была столь неожиданной, что он поверить не мог. Ему никто не говорил, что это произойдет сегодня, поэтому он был ошеломлен, и морально оказался не готов встретиться со своей мечтой.

\- Можно через двадцать лет, когда будет новый набор, - издевательски мурлыкнул Хорхе. – Хочешь?

Данте расплылся в язвительной улыбке, широкой и ослепительной, насмешливо поклонился, как он это делал, когда хотел кого-то позлить, и с достоинством отправился в свои апартаменты.

У входа в комнату кольцо-ограничитель слабо запульсировало на большом пальце левой руки, и Данте невольно коснулся его, пытаясь понять, что вызвало в нем такой отклик. Он поднял голову к потолку и, щурясь, отследил внутренним взором расположение спутников. Сейчас казалось, что туман, который плотно укутывал Убежище, развеялся, расступился. Расположение каждого из спутников теперь было видно, точно на ладони. Один из них поменял свое месторасположение и теперь двигался в сторону их острова.  Данте понял, что Хорхе приказал спутникам выходить на позицию для телепортации, и сердце в груди забилось глухо и восторженно от осознания того, что пришло время отправляться в Академию. Наконец-то!

Аккуратно сложенная форма нашлась на кровати. Данте принялся нетерпеливо переодеваться, а потом подбежал к зеркалу. Ему нравилось, как форма смотрелась на нем. Плотный хлопок скрывал болезненную худобу. Конечно, незнакомец в зеркале никуда не делся, но стал более привычным, чем раньше. Взглянув на себя, Данте пождал губы. Он больше не принцесса рода Сарумэ, а Амако больше не его мать. Но как это можно забыть? Ками покачал головой, отбрасывая невеселые мысли – он старался не думать о своей прошлой жизни,  быстро переплел косу, и перекинул ее через плечо.

\- Нужно ли брать с собой какие-то вещи? – Данте выглянул из комнаты и посмотрел на Хорхе. Хотя, и вещей-то здесь почти не было. Не считая трех комплектов одежды, расчески и заколок. Ну, еще банные принадлежности и прочие мелочи. Нужно ли их брать?

\- Нет. Тебе все выдадут, - отозвался Хорхе. Он тоже переоделся, снял с себя свою золотистую юкату, которая ему очень нравилась, и теперь был в своей обычной тунике. Мечи он крепил за спиной.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Данте, и, бросив прощальный взгляд на свою комнату, быстро вышел. Он думал о том, что вряд ли когда-нибудь вернется в это место. Может, конечно, будет проездом. Цукиеми сказал, что из-за клятвы он никогда не станет родителем. Наверное, это и к лучшему.

Они вышли во двор, и Данте отметил, что еще пара минут, и спутники будут полностью готовы к телепортации. Ебрахий мрачным изваянием застыл рядом и тоже смотрел в небо.

\- Никогда не думал, что попаду в Академию Аши, - произнес он. В его голосе заскользила меланхолия.

\- Даже по детству не мечтал? – спросил Данте, улыбаясь. В детстве все мальчишки хотят быть Воинами-Тенями – это закон вселенной.

\- Мало, - признался он. – Я видел, что творилось с кланом Имубэ, и хотел, чтобы это закончилось. Чтобы мама, наконец, одумалась, и не впутывала сестру. Не вышло, у меня не хватило сил, - в голосе Ебрахия прозвучала прежняя грусть.

Хорхе говорил оставить свои прошлые жизни, забыть о них. Но как это сделать? Как забыть свои ошибки и свои поражения? Он требовал слишком много.

\- Что случилось в Имубэ за день до Церемонии? – мягко поинтересовался Данте, прикасаясь к плечу друга.  Ебрахий на мгновение напрягся, ощутив другого Хищника, но почти сразу же расслабился, признавая в нем своего.

\- Мое Пробуждение, - вздохнул Ебрахий, поворачивая голову к Данте, смотря на него так, будто ища понимания и поддержки. – Пришел Цукиеми и несколько Аши. Они забрали маму, сказали, что поместят ее в какой-то монастырь за все то, что она совершила. Каору лишили права наследования. Я слышал о том, что Хатиман приказал ее выдать замуж за твоего… - он внезапно запнулся, - за Канске, в общем. Их ребенок и унаследует Имубэ, а пока всем имуществом распоряжаются Сарумэ.

\- Да, дела… - протянул Данте, пораженный такими новостями.

\- И знаешь, все же я рад, что теперь далек от всего этого.

Данте не мог не согласиться.

Хорхе вышел во двор, щурясь от яркого солнца. На его губах появилась усмешка, когда он увидел, как близко друг от друга находятся Данте и Ебрахий.

\- Я – ведущий. Следуйте за мной.

Данте сделал шаг назад и непонимающе уставился на родителя. Небеса вдруг раскрылись зеленым столпом, окутывая их фигуры нестерпимым, режущим глаза светом. Воздух комком застрял в горле, сердце стукнуло в последний раз, слабо и как-то отчаянно, прежде чем остановиться. Мгновенно произошло ставшее уже привычным растворение, все поплыло перед глазами, на миг мир погрузился во тьму короткой, ослепительной вспышкой, и вдруг возник перед глазами – яркий и четкий.  Данте увидел уменьшающийся остров Оногодзима, на котором они пребывали. Он был похож на краба или паука: округлое туловище и длинные щупальца. В сердце этого «туловища» стояла высокая гора Сумеру, которая скребла небеса. Ее окружали буйные зеленые леса. Само Убежище терялось в этой растительности, но все равно, если присмотреться, можно было различить стены из белого камня. Данте поднялся еще выше, и от материков остались только очертания. Зелень там, где леса, серость скал, голубые воды океанов, огромных, бескрайних.

« _Группировка_ », - предупредил Хорхе. Его голос прозвучал в сознании. Это было похоже на мысль, только вот Данте она не принадлежала.

С предупреждением родителя все изменилось. Здесь, на высоте, фактически лишившись тела, растворившись в пространстве, где осталось лишь сознание, все чувствовалось, все виделось и казалось по-другому. Не так, как на земле. Спутники здесь не ощущались, но они являлись тобой, и они являлись теми, кто путешествовал вместе с тобой. Это похоже на единение.  Когда чувствуешь Хорхе, и Ебрахия, и еще каких-то совсем незнакомых Аши, которые на другом конце света совершают перемещение так, как будто это ты сам. Пугающее и необычное ощущение.

А еще мир разделен на сотни, тысячи путей и их вариаций. Путей коротких и длинных,  сильных и слабых, своих и чужих, тупиковых, невозможных, правильных, ложных. И среди этого многообразия самый четкий, самый сильный, самый верный выделялся ярким светом, длинным коридором. И путь этот прокладывает ведущий. Хорхе. Данте инстинктивно признал в родителе того, за кем ему нужно следовать, и шел за ним без сомнений и колебаний.

Скорость нарастала. Они мчались от одного спутника к другому по коридору-пути так быстро, что взор только улавливал какое-то бешенное мельтешение, да круговерть. Что-то разглядеть было уже невозможно, да и не нужно.  

 _«Приземление»_ , - снова прозвучал голос Хорхе в сознании.

Данте увидел место, куда они направлялись, еще сверху. Оно не находилось в его родной Империи Тэнка, а располагалось в одной из стран Креста, довольно далеко от его прежнего дома. Они собирались высадиться на краю одного из городов.

« _А где Академия_?» - мелькнула разочарованная мысль.

« _К востоку от Ареццо. Но со спутника ее не видно_ , - ответил родитель. – _Разъединение…_ »

Мысль прозвучала и затихла. Слегка тряхнуло, колени от неожиданности ослабли при материализации, с тяжелым хрипом легкие сделали первый глоток воздуха. Земля. Она снова была под ногами.

Они стояли на городской окраине, на дороге, которая пересекала поле с золотой, почти спелой пшеницей. Тяжелые колосья клонились к земле - скоро придет время собирать урожай. Данте осмотрелся и застыл, точно завороженный, когда увидел город, купающийся в дневном солнце. Каким непривычным он был! Ничего общего с деревянными домиками Империи Тэнка с покатой черепичной крышей. Здесь было много камня, и дома в несколько этажей.

 - Город называется Ареццо, - сказал Хорхе. – Прошу только, не стоит пока пытаться повторить название. Пожалейте мои уши! Это один из самых древних городов, близ него расположена Академия Аши.

\- Не в Тэнка-куни? – спросил ошеломленный Ебрахий.

\- Ну да. Хотите узнать причину выбора, спрашивайте у Эхиссы, это она здесь все устраивала. Я в этом не участвовал.

Данте и Ебрахий в ответ промолчали.

\- Главное правило телепортации, - Хорхе обернулся, посмотрел на Охотников со страданием. – Не меньше семи ли* от черты города. Меня всегда оно раздражало, но необходимость… - ками живописно закатил глаза. – И почему, Великая Богиня, кехо не учат в Убежище, а только на первом курсе?

Данте не знал, что такое кехо, но горел желанием научиться. Желательно вот прям сейчас.

\- Ничего, мы дойдем, - успокоил родителя Данте.

\- Рад за вас, - ответил Хорхе подчеркнуто сухо. – А у меня ноги болят. И вообще, с чего я должен это терпеть? Проклятый Цукиеми! Сбежал в свою Преисподнюю!

Данте не обращал внимания на сокрушения своего родителя. Он знал, что это может продолжаться очень долго, и если давать понять, что слушаешь и волнуешься, поток нытья не закончится никогда. И правда, заметив, что на его маленький спектакль никто не обращает внимания, Хорхе ввиду своей природной болтливости, сменил тему:

\- Раз мы идем, то не будем терять времени. Мне, конечно, не нравится быть экскурсоводом, но, похоже, придется…  - Данте и Ебрахий повернулись к нему, показывая, что внимательно слушают, и это воодушевило Хорхе. - Итак, Академия Аши находится от города Ареццо примерно в двадцати ли. И она защищена постоянными щитами и чарами необнаружения, которые, чтоб вы знали, ставил я лично, поэтому ни один йокай не может в нее проникнуть. Но у этих щитов есть раздражающий недостаток – порталы близ них не работают. Поэтому приходится высаживаться неподалеку от Ареццо, а потом добираться с помощью кехо, но так как вы, двое, его пока, к моему бескрайнему огорчению, не освоили, придется брать лошадей, - родитель Данте скривился так, будто ему не на лошадях надо было ехать, а на йокаях.

\- То есть сейчас мы идем за лошадьми? – поинтересовался Ебрахий.

\- Нет, за лошадьми пойду я один, не хватало вам еще таскаться за мной все это время! Вы подождете меня в таверне. Город, конечно, древний и интересный, но без меня гулять не советую, - сладко улыбнулся Хорхе, - язык здесь другой. Потеряетесь, даже дорогу спросить не сможете…

Родитель увидел, как загорелись глаза отпрыска, когда он сказал о том, что оставит их двоих в таверне, и попытался сделать все возможное, чтобы Данте, который и пяти минут не мог усидеть на месте, не сбежал.

\- Конечно, дорогой родитель! – Данте шутливо поклонился.

Хорхе недовольно стрельнул на него глазами, но ничего не ответил. Ебрахий усмехнулся. Его всегда забавляли отношения этих двоих.

Вскоре золотые поля закончились и начались редкие одноэтажные домики. Они напоминали деревенские, и за оградой часто обнаруживались небольшие огородики и множество хозяйственных построек для скота. Теперь ками встречались местные жители, открытые и доброжелательные, они неизменно здоровались с ними, на что Хорхе сдержанно кивал. Данте и Ебрахий по началу пытались кланяться, как это принято в Империи Тэнка, но когда заработали парочку удивленных взглядов, то успокоились и решили, что лучше следовать примеру Хорхе. Тем более, когда Данте пытался поклониться в последний раз, у встречного парня вдруг округлились глаза, и он в страхе сбежал. Охотники недоуменно хмурились на такую реакцию, а Хорхе смеялся в голос.

\- Удзумэ, не издевайся над людьми.  Ками здесь кланяются только тогда, когда хотят о чем-то попросить.

\- А сразу сказать не мог? – надулся Данте. Хорхе только пожал плечами – сама невинность.

Вскоре они вошли в город. Здесь были тесные улочки, запруженные народом. Ряды каменных, непривычных взгляду, домов стояли так плотно, что порой между ними были протянуты бельевые веревки. На верхних этажах сушилось белье, и Данте был возмущен зрелищем застиранных панталон. И пахло здесь не очень хорошо. Нет, в родной Наре, городе, где находится Сарумэ, было намного лучше и аккуратнее. Во всяком случае, такого ужаса не наблюдалось. Ебрахию здесь тоже не нравилось.

Вскоре они покинули этот неприветливый квартал узких улочек, бельевых веревок и странно одетых людей: пышные юбки, смешные чепчики - на женщинах, и грубые брюки, на подтяжках и серые рубашки - на мужчинах. Они вышли на более свободную улицу, выложенную камнем. Здесь уже проезжали кареты, а лошади деловито цокали копытами. Дома отличались так же. И хоть они оставались все теми же каменными громадами, теперь они были украшены изящной лепниной. Данте никогда такого не видел, поэтому водил головой по сторонам так увлеченно, что имел все шансы споткнуться и навернуться посреди мостовой.

На этих улицах с ками уже никто не здоровался, на них даже не обращали внимания, будто видеть их было обычным явлением. Отовсюду доносились голоса, но язык не был знакомым. Плавным, напевным, красивым, но совершенно чужим. И Данте казалось, что люди несут какую-то тарабарщину.

\- Мы еще прогуляемся по здешним местам. Я же не могу оставить вас невежами, - пообещал родитель Данте. – Эти лошади… - Хорхе скривился. - Меня не будет примерно час.

Вскоре они зашли  в таверну. Родитель объяснил, что здесь говорят на языке Тэнка, не так хорошо, конечно, как хотелось бы, но за неимением... Во всяком случае, когда они будут делать заказ, их поймут. Оставив своих подопечных у одного из столиков, родитель еще раз наказал никуда не уходить. Хорхе пригрозил, что он и пальцем не пошевелит, чтобы их найти, если они потеряются. Не то чтобы они прониклись предупреждением, но обещание того, что им позже покажут город, как-то поумерило пыл.

Им достался хороший столик у окна. Заказ делал Ебрахий, ведь Данте с улыбкой сообщил, что у него больше опыта в таких делах. А ему все равно, чем обедать. Ебрахий заказал жареного мяса и овощей.

\- Интересно, а как в этом теле на меня будет действовать алкоголь? – поинтересовался он.

\- Даже и не думай, - отрезал Данте, бросив на него строгий взгляд. Только пьяного Охотника ему не хватало. А вдруг он взбесится? Или Данте взбесится… Нет, лучше не испытывать судьбу.

\- Ты – зануда, - отозвался Ебрахий, подперев голову рукой. Он лениво обозрел всех присутствующих.

\- Ничего подобного. Как тебе город?

Ебрахий неопределенно пожал плечами.

\- Непривычный. Да, это будет самое точное слово. К тому же после долгой изоляции в Убежище, видеть столько людей – странно.

Данте понимающе закивал.

\- Не могу не согласиться. И страшно немного, если честно, - и на вопросительный взгляд ответил. – А вдруг появится йокай? И что тогда делать?

\- Да уж, - только и ответил Ебрахий.

Они замолчали, посмотрели в окно, обозрев мостовую и булочную напротив. Некоторое время рассматривали людей, снующих туда-сюда. Данте повернулся первым, ему наскучило, и он решил присмотреться к посетителям.

\- Как думаешь, это специальная таверна для ками? – спросил он у Ебрахия.

\- Не думаю. Тут люди.

\- И Аши… - добавил Данте, едва не подавившись словами. Было бы в него во рту что-то посущественнее воздуха, кашлять ему пришлось бы долго.

Последние слова вырвались непроизвольно, ведь за столиком, почти у самой двери сидел никто иной, как Накатоми Садахару. Прямая спина, расправленные плечи, челка, забранная заколкой назад, и неизменные очки. Как и подобает аристократу, он аккуратно и с достоинством пил кофе, бегло просматривая газету. Именно из-за нее Данте и не увидел этого человека сразу. Ебрахий проследил направление взгляда своего товарища.

\- Ты его знаешь?

\- Немного. Он - близкий друг моего брата… то есть Акито, - Данте все никак не мог отвыкнуть от привычки называть Акито братом. – Мы встречались перед тем, как их сослали куда-то на окраину. Насколько мне было понятно, у них с Акито сформировано что-то типа блока лучших в Академии Аши. То, что мой бывший брат считается гением среди Сейто Аши, ты знаешь?

Ебрахий скривился.

\- Он гордость и краса не только Сарумэ, но и всей Нары. Конечно, знаю.

На такой отзыв Данте нахмурился. Старая вражда… Великая Богиня, неужели она еще не забыта, и Ебрахий по-прежнему питает неприязнь к Акито?

Отпрыск Цукиеми наклонился к своему собеседнику поближе и прошептал:

\- Думаешь, _он_ тоже здесь?

Сразу стало ясно, о ком идет речь. О единственном в своем роде и несравненном гении Аши…

\- Надеюсь,  что нет.

Данте ощущал, что в нем поднимается паника от одной только мысли о том, что Акито может быть здесь. Он еще не готов встретить братика. Никак не готов!

Ебрахий снова посмотрел в сторону Накатоми.

\- Не похоже, что он здесь с кем-то. Так увлеченно читает…

Данте кивнул, ощущая некоторое облегчение. Сейчас бы он не отказался попить воды, чтобы успокоиться. Он поднялся и объяснил, за чем пойдет. Надо просто подойти к барной стойке и попросить. Язык Тэнка здесь знают, потому должны понять.

Данте был уже на полпути к вожделенной цели, как кто-то вдруг схватил его за руку. Не ожидавший такого, он вскрикнул и отшатнулся – нервы явно сдавали. Большими глазами он посмотрел на нарушителя своего спокойствия. Им оказалась немолодая женщина с черным платком на голове. Ее глаза были покрасневшими, будто она долго плакала, и в них горело отчаяние. Заметив, что Данте на нее смотрит, она что-то быстро, но громко затараторила. Эх, знать бы еще что! Данте стоял посреди зала, ощущая, что на него все смотрят,  не зная, что ответить.

\- Простите. Я не знаю языка, - с сожалением произнес он, но женщина не отстала. Она сильнее вцепилась в руку Данте, и, прислонив к рукаву лоб, начала что-то взахлеб говорить. Плечи ее сотрясались от рыданий. У Данте от такого просто разрывалось сердце, но он не знал, чем может помочь.

\- Я не понимаю вас… - он стал озираться в поисках помощи. Может, найдется кто-нибудь, кто сможет ему объяснить. Ведь должен же быть!

\- Она просит о помощи, - Накатоми отложил в сторону газету и теперь взирал на сцену с некоторым любопытством.

\- И что у нее произошло? – спросил Данте, слишком ошеломленный, чтобы еще и удивляться, что помощь пришла с этой стороны.

\- Это йокай, - пожал плечами Накатоми и отвернулся, вновь взявшись за газету. Он сделал вид, будто ему наскучил этот разговор. И от этого действия, Данте пришел в себя, почувствовав, что в нем поднимается обжигающая злость.

Он же Аши! А этой женщине нужна помощь! Как он может отворачиваться?! – думал Данте, приказывая себе справиться с дыханием, а своему голосу зазвучать мягко, без резких и истеричных ноток.

\- Воды, пожалуйста, - крикнул Данте официанту, притихшему у стены. Он осторожно отцепил рыдающую женщину от себя, а потом обнял за плечи. – Все в порядке, - успокаивающе произнес он. – Все будет в порядке.

Едва не пылая от праведного гнева на Накатоми, этого высокомерного ублюдка, Данте, тем не менее, бережно подвел женщину к столику, за которым сидел ненавистный Аши, и устроил за ним свою подопечную. В этот момент официант принес воды, и Дантевсунул в дрожащую руку стакан. Подошел взволнованный Ебрахий, и, повинуясь всего одному взгляду, взял заботу о бедной женщине на себя. Данте же отодвинул второй стул и сел напротив Накатоми, яростным взглядом прожигая его газету.

\- Не хотите помочь? – спросил он.

\- Когда просит ками, я не могу отказать. Не правда ли? – Накатоми опустил газету с ласковой насмешкой.  Данте подумал о том, что у Хорхе они получаются лучше.

\- Вы сказали, что у нее проблемы с йокаями. И зная это, как вы можете отворачиваться? – нет, Данте хотелось начистить физиономию Накатоми прямо сейчас, даже несмотря на то, что он тоже был человеком.

\- Во-первых, проблемы с йокаями не у нее, а у ее покойного мужа, - ответил Накатоми с легкой улыбкой. – Во-вторых, я отвернулся потому, что это не наше дело, существует специальная служба, которая этим занимается. Впутывать сюда студентов Академии Аши  бессмысленно. Вы хотите попросить помощи в переводе, _ками_? – увидев озадаченный взгляд Данте, поинтересовался Накатоми вежливо. – Хотите, посоветую ей обратиться в полицию? Я думаю, там ей помогут, несомненно.

\- Но йокай… - возразил Ебрахий, протягивая женщине салфетку, которую взял со стола.

\- Этот вид йокаев не нападает на живых людей. Это кася. Он или ворует покойников прямо с похорон, или разрывает свежую могилу и съедает труп. Питается падалью, и поэтому слаб настолько, что с ним справится и человек.  

\- Не припоминаю такого йокая, - нахмурился Данте.

Накатоми безжалостно поправил очки, съехавшие на нос. На правой руке блеснул тонкий браслет Аши – главный атрибут принадлежности к Воинам-Теням.

\- Потому что в Тэнка-куни трупы не закапывают, а кремируют. Довольно практичный подход, я бы сказал. Здесь все не так.

\- Закапывают? -  Ебрахий скривился от отвращения.

Данте его понимал. Для него подобный способ погребения казался дикостью. Тем более, если это разводит йокаев.

Женщина теперь посмотрела на Накатоми с надеждой в глазах и что-то спросила. Аши, торжественно улыбаясь, ответил.

\- Что вы ей сказали? – спросил Данте.

Накатоми посмотрел на ками со смешинками в глазах.

\- Что вы ей поможете, - ответил он.

Данте почувствовал, что только что крупно влип. Женщина вскочила со стула и вновь начала рыдать и благодарить их обоих. Она снова вцепилась в Данте, тот с мягкой улыбкой пытался ее отцепить, успокоить ласковым словом и интонацией, но это оказалось не так-то просто. Его руку сжимали настолько сильно, что он был готов увидеть синяки после этих всех приключений. Данте стоически терпел, потому что его Инстинкт не замолкал о том, что перед ним человек, которого нужно защищать.  Если верить словам Накатоми, то они могли бы отделаться от этой женщины, но вместо этого Данте все усугубил. Можно еще, конечно, пойти в полицию, или подождать Хорхе, а потом пойти в полицию, и тем самым помочь бедной женщине, но все зашло слишком далеко. Зная отношение группы Акито к ками (вот уж не знал Данте никогда, что однажды испытает его на собственной шкуре), он понял, что его просто заманили в ловушку. Накатоми решил, что перед ним маленькие и наивные Охотники, которые только оперились? Да не на того напал!

\- Отлично! – улыбнулся Данте во весь рот. – И ты тоже будешь в этом участвовать!

Так, надо написать Хорхе записку, чтобы не волновался и ждал здесь. Как только они отловят этого могильщика, вернутся назад. Уж Накатоми их назад приведет! Данте с него не слезет. Чего-чего, а добиваться своего он умеет в совершенстве. 

_______________________________

* Ли - мера длины, принятая в Поднебесном. Примерно равна 300-360 шагов, и эквивалентна нашим 500 метрам.

 

*** 

\- Накатоми Садахару, - представился Аши, деловито поправляя очки. Вид у него был такой, будто его месяц кормили только кислятиной, и теперь у него безбожно сводило желудок.  Данте чувствовал себя удовлетворенным.

Услышав ненавистное имя  (все-таки Накатоми были врагами Имубэ слишком долго), Ебрахий едва не позеленел от злости, и уже было открыл рот, чтобы сказать все, что думает о его клане, как Данте, не жалея сил, наступил ему на ногу. Ебрахий едва не взвыл, а слова оставил при себе, сразу сообразив, что старая вражда может и подождать.

\- Идзанами Удзумэ Данте, - представился он с открытой, располагающей, но насквозь фальшивой улыбкой.

\- Цукиеми Футодама Ебрахий, - в свою очередь произнес его спутник, немного отдышавшись. Вид у него был хмурым, а взгляд – злобным.

Накатоми поднял брови в удивлении. Похоже, их имена производили впечатление. Только с этим Аши нельзя быть ни в чем уверенным, он слишком хорошо умел лицемерить. Бывший наследный принц. Хотя, если посмотреть на ситуацию, она была забавной до крайности. Рядом с Данте шагали два бывших наследных принца из кланов, которые много лет пытались перегрызть друг другу глотки, но обстоятельства сложились так, что здесь и сейчас их отношения ничего не значат.

\- Рад знакомству, - коротко поклонился Накатоми, бросая на Охоников пристальный взгляд. Что-то блеснуло в его глазах, а губы расплылись в улыбке. – Не ожидал здесь увидеть столь известных личностей… - остановившись на мгновение, а потом вновь зашагал по каменной мостовой.

\- Известных? – переспросил Данте, не уверенный в том, что понял все верно. – Вряд ли.

\- Я всегда прав, - Накатоми приподнял уголки губ. – И вы это поймете, когда прибудете в Академию.

Данте смотрел на прямую спину Аши, и от напряжения ему показалось, что мон Хатимана на его спине начал медленно вращаться по часовой стрелке. Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя галлюцинации, а потом бросил быстрый взгляд на Ебрахия. Тот выглядел озадаченным, но не до такой степени, что идти и требовать ответов.

\- А куда мы идем? – спросил Ебрахий через некоторое время.

Накатоми ответил загадочно:

\- За инструментом.

Скоро они пришли в магазин хозяйственных товаров, где улыбчивый толстяк продал им две лопаты. Одну Накатоми вручил Данте, вторую – Ебрахию. Ками посмотрели на них с интересом. Данте наклонился, поскреб ногтем по металлу, отчего раздался неприятный скрежет, и Накатоми скривился.

\- Кася лучше всего ловить на живца, - сказал Аши и задумчиво поправил очки. – Прошу прощения за каламбур.

Что имел ввиду Накатоми, ни Данте, ни Ебрахий так и не поняли на свое счастье.

\- На живца! Так, понятно, - закивал отпрыск Цукиеми с умным видом, проникнувшись важностью момента: они отправлялись за йокаем, чтобы защитить невинных горожан от наглых посягательств. Вот где благородство!

Накатоми только дернул бровью на такое, и сверился с часами.

\- Нам повезло, что мы в Ареццо. Здесь темнеет поздно, успеем подготовиться, - он посмотрел на ками, вооруженных лопатами. Причем они выглядели настолько гордо, будто шли на миссию, от которой зависела судьба мира. – Идем.

Он покинул магазин, и ками последовали за ним. Наверное, они представляли собой странную компанию, потому что прохожие на них оглядывались. Не может быть, чтобы они раньше не видели ками и Аши! Или тому виной были лопаты?

На самом деле Данте верил Накатоми. Он знал, что если говорят, что йокай не опасен, то так и есть, но врожденное любопытство  не давало сидеть на месте, и гнало вперед.

\- Куда мы идем? – спросил он.

\- Похоже, что на кладбище, - ответил Ебрахий. Восторженным он пробыл недолго. Ему быстро наскучила эта авантюра, и он уже поглядывал на своего товарища, прикидывая, как бы тому сказать, что лучше вернуться. Но, только взглянув в лицо Данте, понял, что это совершенно бесполезно.

\- Довольно мрачное место, должен предупредить.

\- Ничего, - Данте успокаивающе улыбнулся, и Ебрахию на миг показалось, что он вновь видит перед собой принцессу Сарумэ, а не ками. – Я думаю, это будет интересно.

\- Вы даже не представляете, насколько, - не остался в долгу Накатоми, зловеще поправляя очки. Данте сделал вид, что на тон не обратил внимания.

\- Я не люблю дурные шутки, господин Накатоми, - и в его голосе зазвенел металл.

Садахару растянул губы в улыбке.

\- Поверьте, это не дурная шутка.

Они подошли к большой кованой ограде. За ней высились каменные кресты, белые фигурки плачущих ангелов и другие, Данте не известные, произведения кладбищенского искусства. То, что они пришли, стало понятно сразу – от этого места разило смертью, горем и как ни странно, спокойствием. А еще пахло йокаями, и сразу захотелось зарычать, отращивая острые когти на руках.

\- Прошу, - Накатоми распахнул решетку и показал рукой на вход.  Данте недоверчиво свел брови, а потом шагнул внутрь. Не очень-то приятное место.

Солнце почти село, но до сумерек оставалось еще около получаса – это была та часть суток, когда небесное светило почти закатилось за горизонт, и последние рыжие лучи лизали кладбищенские статуи. Завидев нарушителей спокойствия, где-то на ветках липы каркнула ворона. Данте почувствовал, что мурашки бегут по коже, и плотнее перехватил черенок лопаты.

\- Это место жуть наводит, - озвучил общую мысль Ебрахий, бледный, как полотно.

\- Кладбища стран Креста все неприятны, - Накатоми уверенно лавировал между могилами. – Хотя, в мире существуют места и похуже. В Империи Чи, например, тоже принята кремация, но из-за высокой плотности и бедности населения, чаще всего денег на достаточное количество дров не хватает. Поэтому полусгоревшие тела выбрасывают в реку.

\- Какая гадость! – поморщился Данте.

\- Согласен.

\- Привыкайте, - усмехнулся Накатоми. – Вы ками, поэтому придется много путешествовать и видеть вещи гораздо более неприятные, нежели обычное кладбище.

Садахару остановился у одной из могил. На ней было много торжественных венков из искусственных цветов, зачем-то еловые ветки и много красных гвоздик. Еловые ветки кто-то скинул с земляного холма, сам холм был с одной стороны изрядно разворошен.

\- Это метка кася. Он не успел выкопать до рассвета, потому и пометил, чтобы вернуться следующей ночью.

Ебрахий скривился.

\- Только не говори, что лопаты нам для того, чтобы копать эту могилу, - он отставил инструмент от себя подальше, всем своим видом показывая, что йокаю уподобляться не собирается.

\- Нет, - сладко улыбнулся Накатоми, и его глаза за стеклами очков сверкнули, или это были блики заходящего солнца? – Конечно, нет. Копать мы будем другую могилу.

\- Что? – ситуация казалась такой абсурдной, что Данте становилось все любопытнее и любопытнее.

\- Дайте, расскажу вам кое-что о кася. Их поймать довольно проблематично, ведь они умеют быстро бегать. Единственный способ – это выкопать яму. Психология у кася такова, что мимо нее на кладбище они пройти не могут – а вдруг там еще осталось что-то, чем можно поживиться. Когда он залезет в яму, мы его окружим и уничтожим. Ясно?

О да, Данте было ясно. И у него горели глаза от предвкушения. Какой интересный способ ловли йокая!

\- Погодите-ка, но тут негде копать! – Ебрахий явно не разделял энтузиазма своего друга.

\- Мы выберем самую старую могилу неподалеку. То, что она старая, убережет того, кто в ней погребен от надругательства йокаем.

\- Но тогда мы над ней надругаемся! – возмутился отпрыск Бога Счета Лун. – Это же отвратительно!

Данте понял, что его надо успокоить, и потому быстро приблизился и погладил по плечу.

\- Успокойся. Это меньшее зло. Ты подумай: если этого кася не уничтожить, сколько еще могил он раскопает?

Ебрахий молчал.  Он признавал правоту слов Данте, но и соглашаться на это преступление не хотел. Все колебания устранил, как обычно, решительный Данте, который взял лопату наизготовку и обратился к Накатоми.

\- И какую будем копать?

Накатоми некоторое время молчал, прикидывая, какую лучше взять, а потом решил, что могилы вокруг почти все одинакового возраста и ткнул пальцем наугад. Данте подошел к надгробию и взглянул на него. На белом камне была выбита вязь каких-то непонятных символов, которые никак не напоминали иероглифы.

\- Ладно, - пожал он плечами, вонзая острую лопату в плотную землю.

Копали молча и долго. Данте давно перемазался землей, и его белая форма превратилась в грязно-коричневую. Накатоми повезло больше – форма Сейто Аши черного цвета, и не такая маркая. Данте иногда останавливался, чтобы перевести дух, и вытирал рукавом вспотевший лоб. Оказывается, ловить йокаев – это так сложно.

\- На самом деле, ками нетрудно выловить кася, - объяснял Садахару, чтобы скрасить их работу. – Они владеют техникой быстрого перемещения, проще говоря – кехо. Но так как вы первогодки, то этой технике необучены.

Да, кехо – очень полезная штука, Данте давно понял, еще когда Хорхе о нем говорил. Знать бы еще, что это такое.

\- И долго еще копать? – Ебрахию надоело. К тому же втроем им было тесно внутри, потому жук Накатоми караулил сверху, когда как ками копали. Данте ворчал по этому поводу, но копал только потому, что было интересно, и он никогда такого не делал раньше.

\- Почти все… - приободрил их Накатоми.

Данте в очередной раз вонзил лопату, и она наткнулась на что-то твердое. Он задумчиво постучал по нему.

\- Похоже, это уже гроб, - сказал Накатоми. -   Хотя нет, подождите. Данте, постучи еще раз.

Данте постучал, и Садахару нахмурился. Солнце давно село, и поэтому сложно было разглядеть выражение его лица. Конечно, для подсветки можно было воспользоваться Сейкатсу, но это, во-первых, отпугнет йокая, а во-вторых, может повредить человеку.

\- Нет, - Накатоми покачал головой. – Это не гроб. Ебрахий вылезай, я туда.

Пока они менялись местами, Данте присел на корточки и принялся разгребать землю руками. Вскоре он раскопал небольшой ларец, который гробом уж точно быть не мог. Садахару зажег свечу и теперь нависал над Данте.

\- В таких ларцах обычно хранят сердца, - сказал он, когда ками вытащил его на свет. – Похоже, эта могила пустышка. Здесь хотели что-то спрятать.

Ебрахий сверху посмотрел на них.

\- Какая-то подозрительная случайность, тебе не кажется, Данте? Ведет нас к могилам, заставляет копать, а потом мы находим этот ларец…

Садахару протянул руки, чтобы взять ларец, что Данте увернулся и прыгнул вверх вместе со своей добычей.

\- Нет, - произнес он. – Мы первые смотрим.

Садахару недовольно нахмурился, и послушно вылез. Данте нащупал защелку и открыл ларец. Внутри лежало четыре свитка. Печати на них были поломаны, их явно кто-то читал, но даже в темноте четко различался на них мон дома Накатоми.

\- Я же говорю, что подстава! – воскликнул Ебрахий, увидев моны.

Данте поднял голову и посмотрел на Садахару. Свеча освещала его лицо, и на нем был такой глубокий шок, что изобразить такой искусственно никак не получится. Похоже, он сам не ожидал найти на этом кладбище нечто, принадлежащее его роду.

\- И как ты это объяснишь? – Ебрахий самодовольно указал на свитки.

Данте взял один из них в руки и аккуратно развернул. Внутри обнаружились стихи-хайку, написанные на языке Тэнка. Данте не удержался и зачитал первый вслух:

 

_Свитки найдутся_

_В холодной могильной тьме_

_Перед началом._

 

\- Великая Богиня… - прошептал Накатоми, - это же…

Откуда-то из кустов послышался шелест, и ребята переглянулись. Со своей находкой они и забыли, зачем сюда пришли. Данте одними губами произнес: «Кася?», и Накатоми кивнул. Он сделал жест рукой, чтобы они хватали лопаты и бежали прятаться за соседний могильный камень. Данте растерялся, и вместо того, чтобы бросить свиток назад в ларец, сунул его Ебрахию, и, подхватив лопату, устремился в засаду. Накатоми погасил свечу, и теперь место действия освещал только призрачный лунный свет. Шелест кустов повторился, и Данте отчаянно принялся жестикулировать, чтобы Ебрахий прятался. Ками вышел из положения более изящно, он приблизился к одной из статуй и изобразил себя ее парой, застыв на месте.

Послышался треск веток, и Данте увидел, как перед его взором выползает нечто – волосатое, передвигающееся на четырех конечностях, отвратительно воняющее. У кася длинный клюв, наверное, чтобы легче было вскрывать черепа или добираться до костного мозга, и еще он умеет прыгать. Делает он это довольно странно, можно сказать даже забавно – подпрыгивает на метр, не больше, на коротких птичьих лапах, растопыривая пальцы, и вертит головой в поисках свежих могил.

Йокай подпрыгнул два раза, и оба раза его голова, которая могла вращаться на все сто восемьдесят градусов, останавливалась на раскопанной яме. Быстрыми перебежками – от одной плиты, к другой, кася приблизился к яме, и, повертев головой с глазами-бусинами и длинным клювом, нырнул вниз. Накатоми шепнул: «Сейчас!», и Данте рванул вперед. Кася, почуяв засаду, прыгнул вверх, но вылезти у него не получилось – показалась лишь морщинистая макушка и один глаз навыкате. Данте широко размахнулся и при последующем прыжке хорошенько приложил йокая лопатой. Тот отчаянно взвыл и улетел куда-то в неизвестном направлении. Из кустов послышались ругательства и верещание, а потом тот же самый йокай полетел обратно в Данте – кто-то из кустов ему тоже дал пинка на подлете. Данте не растерялся и, согнув ноги в коленях и перехватив удобнее лопату, взял подачу с достоинством. Но летающий йокай малость сменил траекторию и впиявился в одну из статуй.  Статуя натужно заскрипела, пошатнулась, и рухнула под немалым весом йокая.

\- Мертв? – спросил Данте.

Садахару вышел из своего укрытия, напряженный, и готовый к бою.

\- Здесь еще кто-то есть, - произнес он. Меча при нем не было, но он снял пояс, который, как Данте знал еще от Акито, являлся тяжелой металлической цепью, обернутой тканью, и теперь перехватил так, чтобы было удобнее бить. Ебрахий в свою очередь схватился за вторую лопату.

\- Еще раз кинешь в меня эту дрянь, и я за себя не отвечаю! – из темноты послышался голос Хорхе, и все трое вздохнули с облегчением. Сам золотоволосый ками вскоре показался из кустов, и выглядел он очень рассерженным. Он упирал руки в бока.

\- Я, конечно, подозревал, что вы полные, абсолютные тупицы, но оказалось, что я все же вас недооценил! Как вы могли уйти, когда я сказал вам ждать меня в таверне?! Да я из-за вас поседею! Вы этого хотите? – а дальше была долгая, очень красочная и эмоциональная тирада, которую все присутствующие пропустили мимо ушей. Когда Хорхе выдохся, он замолчал ненадолго и принялся сверлить всех троих сердитым взглядом. Поняв, что это тоже не имеет никакого эффекта, потребовал: – И что вы скажете в свое оправдание? – Данте открыл рот, но Хорхе поднял руку вверх, мученически зажмуриваясь. – Нет, я не хочу ничего слышать!

Данте переглянулся с Ебрахием и пожал плечами. Его родитель личность довольно специфическая, и об этом знают все и давно.

\- Похоже, у вас проблемы, - довольно усмехнулся Накатоми.

\- У тебя они тоже будут, - пообещал Хорхе, и вдруг увидел ларец со свитками. – А это что?

Садахару насмешливо поклонился.

\- Утерянные Сутры Пророчеств, - сообщил он, но Хорхе недоверчиво сузил глаза и подплыл к ларцу. Он взял один из свитков и небрежным жестом развернул, будто боялся испачкаться. – Подсветить? – услужливо предложил Садахару.

Хорхе скривился, но пару хайку прочитал.

\- Это не пророчества, - брезгливо ответил он. – Это дурные каракули какого-то поэта из твоего рода.

\- Ну да, - улыбнулся Садахару, – с вашей любимой поэмой не сравнится.

Хорхе передернул плечами при упоминании того ужасного инцидента, когда его застали за тем, что он лишь заглядывал в свиток с этой отвратительно безвкусной «Звездой», и это опозорило его на всю Академию!

\- Несомненно, - оскалился Хорхе. Он хотел еще что-то сказать, но вдруг затих, и поднял голову к небу. Данте, наблюдая за его поведением, подумал, что их ждет еще один кася, и покосился на мертвую тушу йокая. Лопата по-прежнему находилась в руках. Ками был не против прибить еще одного.

Листва беспокойно зашумела от ветра, лунные тени упали на могильные камни, и Данте вдруг почувствовал холодок, который прошелся по позвоночнику. Похоже, на этот раз к ним шел не кася, а нечто более ужасное, с непонятной, рваной аурой, и кажется – но только отдаленно, эта аура напоминала ауру ками, а все больше йокая, который хотел убить человека. Хорхе прервал свою тираду и посмотрел на своих Охотников, которые чувствовали приближение опасности, и готовились к бою. Садахару, как ни странно, совершенно ничего не ощущал, но чувствам ками доверял, и тоже напрягся.

\- Это не враг, - сообщил Хорхе, и Данте мог поклясться, что в голосе родителя заскользила грусть.

Садахару кивнул и расслабился, но Охотники не могли пойти против своей природы, поэтому стояли, готовые к нападению в любой момент. Но тьма расступилась, и в полоске лунного света появилась женщина-ками. Она была высокая, с роскошными волосами, которые в лунном свете отливали серебром. На носу сидели очки, и это, вместе с брючным костюмом, делало ее вид строгим, деловым. Из-за спины торчали рукояти неизменных мечей.

\- Командир, - она приблизилась и с легкой улыбкой поклонилась. – Не ожидала вас здесь увидеть…

Данте смотрел на нее, и не мог отделаться от чувства, что с этой женщиной что-то не так. Знает ли об этом Хорхе?

\- Милая Лидия, это судьба увидеть здесь тебя. Как я вижу, пришло твое время, - он подошел к ней и приподнял за подбородок. Женщина зарделась. А Данте вдруг вспомнил о том, как о ней рассказывал Хорхе, еще когда они были в Убежище. Эта самая женщина готовила для него успокаивающий чай. Разве могла она после такого желать кому-то зла? Но Данте ничего не мог с собой поделать.

\- Да, мой командир. Пришло время, - ответила она.

\- Это хороший выбор. Я уже вижу, что он похож на тебя. Могу поспорить, что он будет принадлежать к школе Ямасиро.

\- Спасибо.

Хорхе отпустил ее, она взглянула на напряженных Охотников, кивнула им, игнорируя их враждебный настрой, и повернулась к Садахару. Накатоми уже замотал пояс на место, и теперь стоял, выпрямившись и скрестив руки на груди. Он внимательно изучал ту, что недавно пришла к ним из тьмы. Чувствовал ли он угрозу?

\- Здравствуй, Садахару. Меня зовут Лидия. И я пришла тебе кое-что дать… - она потянулась за мечом, который хищно блеснул в лунном свете. – Не бойся. Это не больно…

Данте, поняв, что происходит, и зачем пришла Лидия, рванулся вперед, чтобы ее остановить, но был перехвачен Хорхе. Охотник зло дернулся и хотел возмутиться, но ему просто заткнули рот, бросая на землю. Данте хотел подняться, но не смог. Его тело будто увязло в чем-то, и теперь для того, чтобы сдвинуться хоть немного, приходилось прилагать титанические усилия. Ебрахий тоже рванулся вперед на подмогу, но и его скрутил Хорхе. Ни один из Охотников тепереь не видел, что происходило, лишь вскоре услышали короткий вскрик Лидии, когда острая сталь засвистела в воздухе, а потом глухой звук падения тела. Почти истеричные рыдания женщины прерывал успокаивающий голос Хорхе. Нити Сейкатсу спустились с небес, разноцветные, разные, удивительные. Они сплетались в клубки, они строили новое тело для Садахару.

\- Амэ-но-коянэ-но микото, - произнес срывающийся голос Лидии. – Пророк Накатоми…

На миг установилась мертвая, почти зловещая тишина. Данте исхитрился извернуться, и теперь увидел, как Хорхе, серьезный и сосредоточенный, освещенный зыбким и таинственным лунным светом, берет Лидию за руку, будто поддерживая. Данте хотелось закричать, что все неправильно, что они только что убили человека, но из-за кей Хорхе не мог вымолвить ни слова.

\- Побудешь здесь с ним, пока он не очнется? Мне нужно в Небесный Грот, - произнесла Лидия.  Ее аура, полная жажды убийства и отчаянной решимости, которая еще мгновение назад пылала, теперь испарилась, будто и не было ничего.

\- Можешь не волноваться, милая Лидия. Я даже приведу его в Академию.

Она грустно и вымучено улыбнулась. В каждом ее жесте скользила смертельная усталость. Лидия еле стояла на ногах.

\- Единственный ками, который никогда не теряет память при обращении. И достался он мне.

Хорхе поднялся на ноги, и Данте повернул голову, чтобы было удобнее смотреть. Что такое с ним сделал родитель, что так трудно двигаться?

\- Так гордись, дорогая. Гордись этим.

Родитель повернулся, и Данте увидел заплаканное и бледное лицо Лидии. Она ладонью смахивала влагу с глаз. Он, повернув голову, посмотрел в небо и  чувствовал, как спутники выстраивались на позицию. Лидия присела на корточки, обняла окровавленное человеческое тело и исчезла в густом, ослепительном зеленом луче. И вместе с ней растворились оковы, которые держали Данте и Ебрахия. Оба вскочили и бросились на Хорхе, но затормозили, когда увидели Накатоми, который лежал на сырой кладбищенской земле. У него было настолько умиротворенное лицо, что казалось, будто оно светится изнутри. Он выглядел, как младенец, который только что появился на свет – непорочный, и еще не видел мира, и не сделал своего первого глотка воздуха. И все обвинения, которые готовы были политься из Данте, вдруг иссякли.

Ебрахий неожиданно спросил:

\- А как размножаются йокаи?

Хорхе посмотрел на него с удивлением, а потом горько усмехнулся.

\- Они вынашивают своих детей в чреве, как люди. Только ками размножаются так…  Никто больше. Никто.

Данте посмотрел на Накатоми, ресницы которого подрагивали. Он уже дышал, но пока поверхностно, будто легкие еще не были готовы заработать в полную силу. Данте смотрел на нового представителя их расы и думал о том, что ками стоит пожалеть.

\- Жаль, нет другого способа, - произнес Ебрахий. – Цукиеми говорил, что из-за этого он не хотел становиться родителем. Я как подумаю, сколько ему лет…

Хорхе пожал плечами.

\- Просто прими это. Или это рано или поздно сведет тебя с ума!..

Родитель снова драматизировал. Данте хотел сказать о том, что им стоило бы покинуть кладбище – не очень-то приятно очнуться на нем, но опоздал. Ресницы Садахару дрогнули, и он слабо застонал. Данте бросился к нему, помня о том, что нужно поддержать, ведь когда легкие начнут работать в полную силу, будет сильный кашель. И жаль, что здесь нет воды, чтобы промочить горло. Накатоми открыл глаза и посмотрел на Данте, склонившимся над ним. Его губы тронула слабая улыбка, и он сел. Амэ подхватил его, поддерживая, терпеливо ожидая, пока жесткий приступ кашля пройдет, и сердце перестанет так отчаянно колотиться. Еще человеческое сердце Накатоми Садахару…

\- Спасибо, Данте, - поблагодарил он, и его голос звучал на удивление ровно и спокойно. – Хорхе, где мои очки?

Ками протянул их.

\- Как я вижу, ты все помнишь, - удовлетворенно заключил он.

\- Это не память, - Накатоми взял очки в руки и машинально протер стекла. – Это другое. Я думаю, нужно идти. К утру нам надо появиться в Академии, и мы можем не успеть. Данте, мои ноги слабы, ты не мог бы мне помочь?

Тот кивнул и взял Садахару за талию, а Накатоми перекинул руку через плечо. С другой стороны встал Ебрахий.

\- Хорхе, не забудьте Сутры Пророчеств. Отдайте их своему наставнику меча. Рихарду не стоит их видеть.

\- Эти пророки… - родитель закатил глаза, но ларец с сутрами прихватил. – Только открыли глаза, и уже командуют. – Он направился за остальными. – Имеешь что-то против моего родителя, Садахару? – спросил Хорхе.

Накатоми издал глухой смешок.

\- Против вашего родителя – совершенно ничего, а вот Рихарда я бы поостерегся, на вашем месте.

Хорхе озадаченно нахмурился.

\- Что за бред ты несешь? Еще не очухался от перерождения?

Но вмешался Данте, и разговор принял совершенно другое русло.

\- И где твои лошади? 

 

 

*** 

**26 день месяца Камаитати 491 года Одиннадцатого исхода**

**Ие-но футана. Тэнка-куни. Нара.**

**Особняк Сарумэ**

 

Портал полыхнул зеленым, и на заднем дворе материализовалась фигура. Ками умели выглядеть, как люди, но эта даже не потрудилась скрыть свое происхождение. С первого взгляда казалось, что это мужчина – мускулы, широкие плечи, грубые, будто высеченные из камня, черты лица и жесткий взгляд. Но под туникой все же угадывались слабые очертания грудей. Эта ками всегда носила мечи с левой стороны на поясе, а за спиной был лук и колчан со стрелами – вечно готова к бою. На плечах ее лежала шкурка куницы, и это придавало женщине почти варварский вид.

Девушка-служанка, заметив вспышку портала, вышла встретить гостя, и испуганно вскрикнула, когда увидела, кто к ним пожаловал. Она закрыла рот руками, чтобы не завопить от ужаса. Прибывшая женщина равнодушно посмотрела на прислугу и сказала:

\- Позови Сарумэ Акито.

Она вошла в дом, не дожидаясь приглашения, и устроилась на полу в гостиной. Ками прислонилась к стене, отклеенной обоями с изображениями цветущей сакуры, небрежно раскинув ноги. Лук и стрелы она сняла со спины и положила рядом с собой. Пару быстрых взглядов по сторонам заставили ее усмехнуться: какое необычное место, теней, хоть отбавляй – сразу чувствуется, что здесь очень долго жила Жертва.

Гений всея Академии Аши не заставил себя ждать. Он спустился по лестнице. В домашнем шелковом кимоно, без формы и без мечей, он мог бы выглядеть вполне безобидно, но взгляд ярко-синих, глубоких глаз, не давал так подумать. Этот взгляд уставился на ками с такой неприязнью, что по спине должны априори бегать мурашки.

\- Что вам надо, ками Ванесса? Говорите быстрей и уходите. У меня еще много дел.

Женщина усмехнулась.

\- Ищешь свою пропавшую сестренку? – спросила она, и в ее голосе звучало веселье. В ответ получила ледяной взгляд. Все-таки подначивать Акито – это так забавно. Когда он ощетинивается, он становится почти милым, и таким ядовитым, как плющ.

\- Это не твое дело.

\- Ой ли? – она приподняла брови. – Ладно, детка, я сегодня работаю почтальоном. И на игры с тобой у меня просто нет времени. Я пришла передать послание.

Акито сузил глаза и сжал губы.

\- Говори, - разрешил он.

\- Сосунок, - покачала головой Ванесса. – Ты всего лишь лучший Аши в Академии, но не больше, - на этот выпад Акито промолчал, и ками продолжила. – Сегодня после обеда ректор Хатиман будет в Сето. Он приглашает тебя на встречу, если, конечно, тебе интересно, где сейчас твоя милая _сестренка_.

Глаза Акито подозрительно сузились.

\- Это господин ректор тебя послал? - Ванесса ведь понятия не имела о том, что Акито давно знал: Амэ у Рихарда. Он сказал об этом почти сразу после того, как все это случилось, только увидеться не позволял. Говорил, что Амэ сейчас не стоит встречаться ни с кем из родственников, и особенно с Акито, к которому испытывает так много чувств. Это может повредить ее душевной организации. Акито ведь не хочет, чтобы Амэ стала, как Амако? Ведь как-то она забыла свое детство, это неспроста было, и не стоит подвергать стрессу ее с помощью встречи. Так что слова этой ками Акито совсем не удивили. Напротив, он ожидал, что за ним придут.

В дом вошла Амако, бледная и осунувшаяся. За то время, что пропала Амэ, она постарела лет на десять, и теперь на ее лице виднелись глубокие морщины, а некогда прекрасные синие глаза, теперь помутнели, стали невыразительными. В волосах серебрилась седина.

\- У тебя гости, сын? – она посмотрела на Ванессу. Понять, что перед ней ками, было несложно, но Амако сделала вид, что не в курсе происходящего, и здороваться, как положено, не стала. Даже здесь наследная принцесса не изменила себе.

\- Она уже уходит, мама, - Акито улыбнулся, неискренне и фальшиво, и приблизился к Ванессе. Он посмотрел на нее сверху вниз, и женщина широко улыбнулась, задрав голову. – Вы опоздаете на спутник, ками.

\- Конечно, - Ванесса прихватила лук со стрелами и поднялась. Привычным жестом она поправила мечи, висящие на поясе. – Все, что нужно, я сказала. Увидимся в Академии, Акито.

\- Для вас я - принц Сарумэ! – процедил сквозь зубы он.

Ванесса повернулась и демонстративно усмехнулась ему в лицо.

\- Щенок, - произнесла она, покидая дом.

Акито проводил ее взглядом, и когда ками скрылась из виду, повернулся к матери. Та смотрела на него, бездумно перебирая пальцами край своей шелковой накидки. В ее глазах была пустота.

\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть, мама, - он подошел к ней и обнял за плечи.

Амако подняла голову и с надеждой посмотрела на сына.

\- Ты ведь вернешь мне мою девочку? – спросила она хриплым шепотом. – Ведь это ты ее забрал, я знаю. Это ты…

Акито ничего не ответил. Жестом показал служанке, чтобы приготовили успокоительные и позвали старика Дзиро. Матери нужно отдохнуть. Он повел ее в женскую половину особняка, в ее покои. Уложив на футон, Акито быстро покинул ее, чтобы не беспокоить своим присутствием. Слуги подошли почти сразу, послышался скрипучий голос няньки матери, и было слышно, что ее снова заставляют пить сонные капли. Амако в последнее время почти не бодрствовала – всего несколько часов в день, чтобы поесть и немного прогуляться. Обычно все заканчивалось очередным приступом. Акито посмотрел на задвинутые фусума, за которыми лежала больная мать, и двинулся по коридору. Возле комнаты Амэ он остановился, нерешительно потоптался на пороге, все еще не в состоянии нарушить святая святых своей сестры. Рука сама потянулась к фусума, раздвинула хлипкие перегородки, и в лицо пахнуло запахом Амэ. Внутри осталось все так же, как перед Церемонией – по комнате развешаны разнообразные богатые кимоно, на столике лежит бархатная коробочка, и в ней скукожившийся лепесток сакуры. На щетке остались несколько длинных темно-каштановых волос.

\- Скоро ты вернешься домой, Амэ, - пообещал Акито в пустоту комнаты.

На полу, возле сундука лежала окровавленная повязка. Гений Аши нахмурился и поднял ее. Он сжал ее в руке, и отправился переодеваться. Если Рихард зовет, значит, пришло время.

 

*** 

**26 день месяца Камаитати 491 года Одиннадцатого исхода**

**Ие-но футана. Тэнка-куни. Сёто.**

**Летняя резиденция ректора Академии  Воинов-Теней Аши**

 

\- Господин Сарумэ Акито, добро пожаловать, - человеческая девушка в ярком цветастом кимоно низко поклонилась, - прошу, следуйте за мной.

Она указала рукой на энгаву и быстро засеменила по деревянному полу. Акито последовал за ней. Он никогда прежде не был в летней резиденции ректора, но не горел желанием глазеть по сторонам. Акито принадлежал к древнему и знатному роду, ему не раз удавалось побывать во дворцах, и то, что сейчас он видел вокруг себя, не уступало убранству резиденций самого Императора Тэнка. Дворец просто утопал в зелени, в цветах. Пруды с карпами, резные мостики, дорожки, выложенные круглыми камешками. Они шли вперед, и некоторые седзи были распахнуты. Внутри все кричало о богатстве.

\- Мы скоро придем, господин, - извиняющимся тоном произнесла девушка. – Госпожа Эхисса отдыхает, поэтому господин Рихард работает в дальних покоях.

\- Не стоит беспокоиться.

Акито знал, что Эхиссе нужно много отдыхать. И, пожалуй, она была единственной из всех ками, к которым юный гений относился без презрения, а больше с равнодушием.

Рихард нашелся не в дальних покоях, а прогуливающимся по саду. Он бродил по дорожкам и мостикам, будто ходьба помогала ему лучше думать. Заметив идущих к нему людей, он помахал, привлекая к себе внимание. Рихард остановился у пруда с карпами, которые резвились в прозрачной воде.

\- Рад, что ты принял мое приглашение, - сказал он после того, как Акито коротко, и не совсем вежливо для стоящей перед ним персоны  поклонился. – Как дела дома?

\- Нормально, - сухо ответил Акито, подходя ближе.

Хатиман сделал жест рукой, и служанка, поклонившись, удалилась. Акито смотрел на ее спину и ярко-красный бант, в который был завязан пояс-оби.

\- Нормально, насколько это может быть, да? – мягко поинтересовался Рихард. – Твоя мать больная женщина. Я думаю, ей недолго осталось. Она и так здесь задержалась…

Акито зло дернул уголком губ.

\- Не вам об этом судить.

\- Да, конечно, не мне.

Сарумэ надоело болтать ни о чем, и поэтому он решил перейти к тому вопросу конкретно, который его интересовал. Рихард был мастером лить воду, уходить от конкретики, и это очень не нравилось Акито. И что уж греха таить, ему многое не нравилось в Хатимане.

\- Ванесса сказала, что вы звали меня.

Рихард смотрел на Акито с жалостью, а потом кивнул.

\- Да, знаю. Я уже отдал распоряжения, и после нашего разговора Хина проводит тебя к ней.

От этой новости внутри что-то дрогнуло и в животе скрутило от возбуждения – он вскоре увидит Амэ. Скоро!

\- Она поправилась? Полностью?

Рихард покачал головой.

\- Она не совсем поправилась. И с ней все в порядке настолько, насколько это может быть в ее ситуации, Акито. Потерпи немного, ты скоро встретишься с ней. Но вначале нам нужно поговорить.

Гений Аши с готовностью поднял голову.

\- Что вы хотели обсудить, господин ректор?

Хатиман поправил широкие рукава своего ги и смахнул с него несуществующие пылинки. Потом ласково и всепрощающе улыбнулся с такой целью, чтобы все присутствующие уверовали в его доброту. Но Акито хоть и был скор на выводы, переубеждался очень тяжело.

\- Тебе осталось учиться в Академии всего три года, это небольшой срок, поверь мне, - Рихард наклонил голову. – Я знаю о том, что ты не особо жалуешь ками, но все же хочу тебе кое-что предложить. 

\- Предложить? – Акито выглядел удивленным. Он не ожидал подобных слов от ректора.

\- Да, предложить. Видишь ли, близится Исход, и йокаи активны, как никогда. Я не могу оставить в Академии достаточно ками и Аши для поддержания порядка. Ты самый талантливый из всех, у тебя прекрасная команда, и я бы хотел, чтобы ты помог мне.

Акито молча слушал. По его выражению лица было трудно сказать, заинтересовало его это предложение или нет.

\- У нас в этом году новый набор Охотников. И я думаю, ты знаешь, что это значит. Ты не раз видел, как между ними вскипает ссора от одного косого взгляда. А ты и твой отряд, могли бы очень помочь мне.

\- Вы хотите, чтобы я следил за дисциплиной? – спросил Акито, приподняв бровь.

\- Да, именно этого я и хочу. Это сложное и утомительное задание, но думаю, с ним ты способен справиться.

Акито без выражения посмотрел на карпа, который весело плескался в пруду. Где-то вдалеке стукнул бамбуковый журавлик.

\- Мне нужно подумать.

\- Не торопись, Акито,- Рихард положил руку на плечо Аши. – У тебя еще есть время.

Он тепло улыбнулся и указал на уже знакомую девушку в цветастом кимоно. Она спешила к ним.

\- А сейчас иди к своей сестре. Хина проводит тебя.

Акито кивнул, а потом зашагал к девушке, которая ждала его на веранде. При приближении она поклонилась и произнесла свое кроткое: «Следуйте за мной». Они пошли дальше по энгаве. Акито думал, что придется вызывать спутник, ведь не может такого быть, чтобы его сестра находилась здесь, в резиденции. Но спутники молчали. Они по-прежнему стояли на позиции, но это была фигура возвращения в Сарумэ, но никак ни в какое другое место.

Наконец, Хина остановилась у раздвинутых седзи. Она опустилась на колени и низко поклонилась.

\- Госпожа Сарумэ, - произнесла она, - к вам гость…

Но Акито не мог больше ждать. Он рванулся вперед, к своей Амэ, но вдруг застыл на пороге, как вкопанный. Она, в золотом кимоно, с красными узорами и расшитым белой нитью алым поясом-оби, сидела на татами, подобрав ноги. В ее руках находились пяльцы – сестра занималась вышивкой.

\- Акито! – воскликнула она, вскакивая на ноги, и тут же едва не падая от избытка чувств. Но брат успел приблизиться, он подхватил ее, легкую и изящную. С большими золотистыми глазами и длинными, распущенными темно-каштановыми волосами Амэ выглядела осунувшейся и похудевшей.

\- Амэ… - он обнял ее, прижимая к себе, как можно крепче. – Я уж думал, что тебя нет в живых…

Она прижалась к нему, поглаживая плечи.

\- Это было чудо, Акито. Смерть почти пришла за мной… На Церемонии случилось нападение йокаев, и если бы не господин Рихард, я меня бы с тобой сейчас не было. Он спас меня, Акито. Вытащил из… из… - ее плечи затряслись, и он успокаивающе погладил ее по спине. – Это ему мы обязаны моим спасением…

\- Тише, моя дорогая, - прошептал Акито. – Все закончилось. Теперь, все позади. Я с тобой…

\- Как хорошо… - она закрыла глаза, расслабляясь в его объятиях.

А в саду, у пруда, по-прежнему, стоял Рихард и довольно улыбался. Вода отражала бортик резного мостика и стройную фигуру в черном. А потом подул ветер, неся с собой опавший зеленый лист, по воде прошла рябь, и рядом с фигурой появилась другая. Она была в белоснежных одеждах, а рыжие волосы казались настолько яркими, что бросались в глаза даже в неверном водном отражении. Рихард повернул голову, приветствуя свою жену.

\- Как отдохнула, Эхисса? – спросил он.

\- Ничего, - она бросила скучающий взгляд на плывущий по воде лист. – А я смотрю, ты зря времени не терял.

\- Да, - согласился Рихард, и в его обычно мягкой улыбке сейчас был триумф. – Я вернул Сарумэ Акито то, что ему нужно больше всего. Он ведь умеет быть благодарным.

Эхисса усмехнулась.

\- Пойдем в дом, - она потянула его за рукав. – Там подали чай.

До начала занятий в Академии Аши оставалось два дня.

 

 

 


	4. История десятая: Пять школ Аши Сюгендо

**История десятая**

**Пять школ Аши Сюгендо**

 

 

 

 

**28 день месяца Камаитати 491 года Одиннадцатого исхода**

**Цукуси, Страна Алого Креста, Ареццо;**

**Академия Воинов-Теней Аши**

****

Данте задремал, и едва не свалился с лошади. Его разбудило ощущение того, что он куда-то безнадежно соскальзывает, и ему пришлось отчаянно схватиться за лошадиную гриву, чтобы удержался на весу. Лошадь недовольно дернулась, всхрапнула, но седока скидывать не стала. Данте успокаивающе похлопал ее о холке, пробормотал слова благодарности и потер глаза.

Они шли цепочкой: впереди Хорхе, за ним – Накатоми, после – они с Ебрахием. Данте тряхнул головой, взглянув вперед. Дорога, по которой они ехали, в темноте казалась какой-то заброшенной и чересчур ухабистой, но с приближением рассвета стало понятно, что ее основательно размыло и грязь так и застыла.

\- Дождливая весна. Когда мы уезжали, здесь было настоящее болото, - обернулся Накатоми к Данте, будто прочитав его мысли. – Скоро приедем.

И, правда, лес вскоре стал редеть. Или, может, это просто светало, и потому он не казался таким непроницаемо-черным и безнадежным. Теперь, все чаще попадались небольшие полянки, дорога расширялась, а по обочинам угадывались следы от лошадиных копыт. За макушками деревьев все отчетливее сверкало утреннее небо.

Прошло еще несколько минут, и лес вовсе закончился. Хорхе натянул поводья, поджидая остальных. Данте поровнял свою лошадь с лошадью родителя и изумленно вздохнул открывшемуся виду. Они стояли на вершине холма, а внизу, в долине, текла быстрая серебристая речка. Через нее шел мост, тонкий, воздушный, обманчиво хрупкий - он казался ниткой, протянутой через пропасть. А за ним начиналось величественное сооружение, которое в миру называлось Академией Аши. Если присмотреться, на входе можно было увидеть каменные ворота-тории – два столба и перекладина, к которой крепились длинные бело-красные ленты. А еще было видно, что вся Академия окружена стенами из белого камня, такого же, как и в Убежище, но здесь стены были не в пример выше – не перелезешь и близко, забравшись на дерево, как это делал Данте. Из-за стен торчали шпили и верхние этажи. Академия казалась огромной, как город. Конечно, не столица и не Нара, да и не Ареццо, но размером она была с хороший провинциальный центр. И вся она сейчас раскинулась перед взглядом Данте, гордая и величественная.

\- Какая красота! – выдохнул он, не в силах сдержать восторженный возглас.

Академия была больше, чем Убежище, монументальнее, чем Небесная Обитель на горе Сумеру, красивее, чем все, виденное Данте ранее. Акито рассказывал об Академии многое, он говорил, как она прекрасна, и что каждый раз, когда он смотрел на нее со стороны, у него захватывало дух, но Данте даже не представлял, что насколько она потрясающа.

Ебрахий тоже смотрел на все, разинув рот, и молчал, будто у него враз закончились все слова. Похоже, его так же впечатлило это зрелище.

\- Насмотрелись? – рассмеялся Хорхе. – Мы можем продолжать путь?

Данте закивал. Ему не терпелось пройти по мосту и оказаться у ворот. Ему не терпелось попасть внутрь. Ветер дохнул в лицо. И принес с собой запах леса, запах солнца и спелых яблок. Данте улыбнулся и тронул поводья, пуская лошадь вниз по дороге к мосту. Его кровь была настолько взбудоражена, а в груди поднялась такая радость, что  он не удержался и пустил лошадь галопом.

\- Данте! – окликнул его недовольный родитель, но ветер, свистящий в ушах унес голос прочь. Назад, в сторону Ареццо. Данте же задорно рассмеялся, с замиранием сердца наблюдая, как приближается мост. Стучали копыта. Лошадь, будто застоявшаяся в стойле и вырвавшаяся на свободу, теперь мчалась вперед, и ее было не догнать, не остановить. Данте пригнулся в седле, улыбаясь, как сумасшедший, и несся вперед к своей мечте. Он всегда мечтал учиться здесь, в этом удивительном месте, чтобы быть рядом с Акито и чтобы никогда больше с ним не разлучаться. В этот момент свободы Данте все казалось таким радужным, и он нисколько не сомневался, что все наладится. Акито примет его таким, какой он есть. Это обязательно будет!

\- Эй, стой! – у моста его остановил дозорный в форме Аши. Немолодой, поседевший, но с безупречной военной выправкой.

Данте опомнился и резко натянул поводья. Лошадь возмущенно заржала, становясь на дыбы, и Данте едва не выпал из седла. Он вцепился в поводья одной рукой, а другой взмахнул, пытаясь сохранить равновесие. Надо сказать, что ему повезло – конь возмущенно зафыркал над таким бесцеремонным обращением, но сбрасывать седока передумал.

\- Тише-тише, - Данте снова успокаивающе погладил животное.

\- Кто таков? - строго спросил Аши. – Назовись! Гоку, - он обернулся. – Неси сюда эти проклятые списки! В нашем полку снова прибыло!

\- Идзанами Удзумэ Данте, - представился он, оборачиваясь и махая рукой приближающемуся разозленному родителю.

Из небольшой будки вылез сонный взъерошенный мальчишка. На вид ему было не больше двадцати, и одет он был в форму Сейто Аши. Он зажал подмышкой кипу помятых бумаг, чтобы удобнее было тереть глаза.

\- Поторопись уже! – подогнал его старший Аши.

Когда он забирал у Сейто бумаги, подъехал Хорхе и остальные. Родитель изящно остановил лошадь и быстро спешился.

\- Доброе утро, - произнес он, широко улыбаясь. – Этот грязнуля – мой. Так же я сопровождаю Цукиеми Футодама Ебрахия и Накатоми Садахару. Десятый курс Аши Кагемуси.

Аши улыбнулся.

\- Вы уж простите, ками. Ваш отпрыск грязный, как черт. Чуть с йокаем не перепутал…

Родитель страдальчески закатил глаза.

\- Эти Охотники… - пожаловался Хорхе, пользуясь случаем. – С ними столько хлопот! Только отвернешься, и уже в историю влипли! Приходится вытаскивать! Вы не представляете!

Хорхе так хорошо играл, что Гоку даже хлюпнул носом и сочувственно похлопал его по плечу.

\- Сочувствую.

\- И это только их двое! А представляете, когда их двадцать пять!

\- Воспитывать детей – дело хлопотное, - согласился Аши.

\- Пожелайте мне удачи, Сид. Она мне очень пригодится, - Хорхе принял драматичную позу, чтобы те, кто еще не совсем проникся, наконец, поняли, какой крест возложили на бедного Хорхе.

\- Удачи, ками. От всего сердца желаю.

\- Спасибо! – закивал Хорхе и пожал руку тому, кого назвал Сидом. Потом еще раз тяжко вздохнул и отправился к своей лошади. Он легко вскочил на нее и направил к мосту.

\- Добро пожаловать в Академию, - улыбнулся Аши остальным.

\- Спасибо, Сид, - отозвался Садахару и двинулся за Хорхе.

Ебрахий подъехал к Данте и, наклонившись,  шепнул.

\- Мне кажется, он специально этот спектакль устроил.

Данте скорчил гримасу.

\- Ага, - и пустил лошадь следом за родителем.

Животное неохотно встало на мост. Данте приготовился к тому, что лошаль может совсем заупрямиться, и тогда придется переводить ее спешившись, но обошлось. Данте снова погладил лошадь, мысленно давая себе обещание угостить ее сахаром или морковкой, и завертел головой по сторонам. Какой поразительный мост! Такое ощущение, что висишь в воздухе – очень приятное чувство, вызывает едва ли не эйфорию. Но, похоже, Ебрахий его чувства не разделял – откровенно нервничал с позеленевшим лицом. Данте обернулся, послав другу смешок.

Впереди, за воротами-ториями виднелись флаги. На белоснежном полотне были выведены черные запятые в кругу - моны Хатимана. Их так настойчиво трепал ветер, что казалось, что эти флаги приветствовали всех въезжающих. Под воротами неприятно заложило уши, и что-то хлопнуло, заставив недовольно тряхнуть головой. Хорхе кивнул очередным стражникам-Аши и въехал внутрь. Данте подогнал лошадь, сократив расстояние между ним и родителем. За воротами оказалась дорога, извилистая, с затертыми  временем ступенями, каменными статуями-фонариками по бокам. Туда хода на лошади уже не было, только пешком. Конюшни располагались сразу у входа.

\- Получила твое сообщение. Что-то ты задержался! – навстречу Накатоми вышла Таманоя Яцуно. Когда Данте видел ее в последний раз, она была одета в длинную тунику и обтягивающие брюки. Сейчас же на ней была черная форма Аши, на шее и руках звенело множество цепочек и браслетов – не для красоты - Данте знал, - а чтобы управлять различными техническими штуками. Клан Таманоя и техника были неразделимы испокон веков.

\- Непредвиденные обстоятельства, - Садахару спешился.

Яцуно скептически хмыкнула и бросила взгляд, полный неприязни, на Данте.

\- Не позавидуешь тебе с компанией, - скривилась она. – Ладно, оставим этих недоделков. Важнее всего – Акито…

Она схватила Накатоми одной рукой за рукав, уводя прочь. Данте, услышав, волшебное слово, поплелся за ними, как привязанный, но был перехвачен Хорхе и возвращен назад.

\- …и кстати, почему ты еще в юкате?.. – последнее, что довелось услышать, прежде чем родитель остановил его. Данте недовольно фыркнул и хотел уже вырваться из цепкой хватки родителя, но передумал. Понял, что сейчас вызовет ненужные вопросы со стороны Яцуно, и это может подставить Накатоми.

\- А у нее красивая фигура, - сладко улыбнулся Данте, глядя на Хорхе.

Глаза родителя предупреждающе сузились.

\- Даже и не думай.

Данте рассмеялся. Он ведь сказал правду. У Таманои хорошая фигура, Данте помнил – узкая талия, округлые бедра, только грудь небольшая, но ничего – в ладошки хорошо поместится. И отвратительный характер как приложение  ко всей этой красоте. Только сейчас фигура была скрыта свободной формой Аши, но зато какой простор для воображения!

\- Однако… -  покачал головой Ебрахий. Ему-то и  в голову не приходило думать о бывшей принцессе Сарумэ, как о нормальном парне. Данте весело подмигнул наивному.

\- Идем. Вам не мешает привести себя в порядок перед выступлением ректора, - Хорхе брезгливо поморщился, глядя на вид обоих Охотников. Ночные приключения не прошли даром.

Родитель повел их по лестнице вверх. Данте не переставал удивляться Академии, ведь даже простые общежития для Охотников оказались устроены очень необычно. Они состояли из пяти просторных деревянных домов с красной черепичной крышей, соединенных между собой переходами. Ночью эти переходы закрывались, чтобы студенты не шастали друг к другу. Хорхе их проинструктировал, что после отбоя выходить из своих комнат строго запрещено, но Данте в ответ только дернул плечом. Тогда родитель сладко улыбнулся, и сказал, что специально для таких вот умников, как его отпрыск, были созданы соловьиные полы. Они сделаны таким образом, что пройти по ним бесшумно невозможно – скрипели при каждом шаге, а тени, которых после отбоя становилось неприлично много, сразу разносили тревогу по всей Академии.

На каждом из домов, из которых состояло общежитие, висела деревянная табличка с иероглифами. Не в меру любопытный Данте прочитал их все: Сошу-дэн, Мино-дэн, Ямасиро-дэн, Бизён-дэн и Ямато-дэн. Хорхе туманно пояснил, что это названия школ факультета Аши Сюгендо. Конечно, отпрыск засыпал его сразу градом вопросов, но родитель собаку съел на том, чтобы уходить от ответов.

\- Нам сюда, котятки мои, - указал Хорхе на предпоследний домик с краю. Ебрахий на такое обращение раздраженно фыркнул, а Данте дерзко улыбнулся и захлопал ресницами в лучших традициях принцессы Сарумэ. Если родитель и хотел его задеть, то зря старался.

\- Бизён-дэн, - прочитал вслух табличку Ебрахий.

\- Припоминаю, что-то об этом говорил Таманоя, когда кольцо мне мерил… - Данте задумчиво коснулся подбородка. – Ну тот, вредный…

\- Он не вредный, а нервный! И я его очень понимаю - с вами повозишься, не только поседеешь, – сказал Хорхе, и отпрыск в ответ шутливо поклонился и состроил невинное лицо:

\- Да, мамочка…

Они зашли внутрь через энгаву. Перед ними сразу предстал длинный коридор. С одной и с другой стороны располагались сейчас задвинутые перегородки-фусума, искусно расписанные горными пейзажами. Данте вначале подумал, что на потолке располагаются окна, ведь сверху лился рассеянный дневной свет, но  вскоре понял, что это светильники такие, просто искусно сделаны. Когда Данте ступил внутрь, половица под ногами тонко скрипнула, почти как соловей. Сразу стало понятно, о каких полах говорил родитель. Да, чудеса в Академии были в каждом предмете.

\- Данте, твои апартаменты здесь, - Хорхе указал рукой на одну из крайних комнат. Данте сразу прикинул, что с расположением комнаты ему повезло – чем ближе к выходу, тем больше шансов выбраться незамеченным с этими полами. – Ебрахий, твои – дальше по коридору. Приведите уже себя в порядок, сил никаких нет смотреть на ваши чумазые лица. Общий сбор будет на улице перед общежитиями, через полчаса. А мне пора! – Хорхе одарил их одной из своих лучезарных улыбок и поплыл к выходу.

Данте дослушал до конца и кивнул. Потом раздвинул фусума, заглянув в свою комнату. Нашел там, как ни странно, узкую кровать, а не футон, небольшой очаг в стене, сундук, низкий столик, зеркало, вазу с цветами. Пол устилали татами.  Данте прошел дальше по коридору, и открыл комнату Ебрахия. Она разнообразием не отличалась, и Данте быстро потерял к ней интерес. Чисто ради проформы, он открыл следующую дверь. Это было нечто вроде гостиной. На полу по-прежнему лежали татами, но в середине комнаты стоял большой низкий столик – за ним поместился бы с десяток человек без каких-либо усилий.  В алькове на стене висели два свитка с иероглифами: «Честь» и «Верность».

\- Мы здесь не одни, - предупредил Данте насторожившийся Ебрахий.

\- Я давно чувствую их запах, - пожал плечами тот.

\- Трое.

\- Нет. Третий – запах Хорхе.

В этот момент фусума дальше по коридору стали раздвигаться, и Ебрахий, взбудораженный этим явлением напрягся. Он своим поведением напоминал кошака-драчуна, который готовился к бою за свою территорию. Данте нырнул в гостиную, как в укрытие, чтобы напасть из засады, если потребуется, но этого не потребовалось.

\- Кто вы? – фусума раздвинулись, и из дальней комнаты вышел Охотник. Он был мал ростом, не выше двенадцатилетнего ребенка, да и на вид ему больше не дашь. Хрупкий, лохматыми, почти белыми вихрами, которые торчали ежиком, и поразительными, совершенно нечеловеческими невинными глазами цвета темной бирюзы. Одет он был в белую форму Аши Сюгендо.

\- Судя по грязному виду и удивленным лицам, у нас пополнение. Где же вас так носило? – в коридор вышла девушка-ками. Она, наоборот, была очень высокой, почти такого же роста, как Ебрахий. И рядом с мальчишкой казалась настоящей каланчой. Или саранчой рядом с маленьким кузнечиком. Кудрявые волосы цвета спелой пшеницы  были перевязаны аккуратной черной ленточкой. Глаза ее могли испугать, кого угодно – непроницаемо черные, блестящие, от того кажущиеся слепыми и пронизывающими одновременно.

\- Да так, - Данте махнул рукой. – Обычная история.

Ебрахий хмыкнул, шутку оценив. Наверное, вспомнил, как Данте, будучи еще принцессой Сарумэ, пришел к нему в бордель. Да, в Ареццо произошла одна из самых «обычных» историй.

\- Понятно, - напряженно произнес ребенок. Похоже, ему не очень нравилось знакомиться с новыми людьми. – Я – Хоакин. А это – Леандра. Приятно познакомиться.

\- Ебрахий, - представился отпрыск Цукиеми, кивая  в знак приветствия. – Там стоит А…

\- Ты меня еще принцессой назови, - рассмеялся Данте, и Футодама-но микото покраснел едва ли не до кончиков волос. – Простите его, мы были знакомы в прошлой жизни. Он даже меня немного любил, правда?

\- Данте! – возмущенно выкрикнул друг. Он пыхтел так, что был похож на закипающий чайник.

Девушка прищурилась, явно веселясь.

\- Приятно познакомиться, мальчики, - кивнула Леандра, склоняя голову на бок. Теперь она напоминала редкую птицу. Данте старался не смотреть в глаза, от них по спине табунами бегали мурашки.

\- Взаимно, - поклонился Данте. – А теперь, просим нас простить. Нам нужно привести себя в надлежащий вид.

\- Разумеется.

Леандра скрылась в своей комнате. Хоакин некоторое время нерешительно потоптался на месте, а потом тоже ушел. Ебрахий осуждающе посмотрел на Данте, когда они одни остались в коридоре. Данте хихикнул и быстро подошел к своей комнате.

\- Это не смешно, - сказал отпрыск Цукиеми.

Данте ступил на татами. Деревянный пол под ногами тихо скрипнул и затих. В комнатах соловьиных полов не водилось.

\- А никто и не смеялся, - он задвинул фусума. Ебрахий обиженно фыркнул. 

 

***

**_Честь и верность Бизён-дэн_ **

 

\- Твой отпрыск? – Данте не понравился этот взгляд сразу. Какой-то он был слишком… неприязненный?

Перед ними стоял Бог-Правитель Пожиратель Зла, который в этом перерождении носил имя Эдгар. Данте покосился на него, вдруг ощутив несвойственную ему робость. Может быть, эти чувства возникали из-за внешности Эдгара?

Обычно ками изящны и тонки. Обычно их движения плавные, текучие. Эдгар [A1] был далеко не таким. Высокий и широкоплечий, казалось, будто он высечен из камня – такими резкими и грубоватыми чертами обладал. Мощное туловище, бугры мышц, которые перекатывались под совсем не бледной кожей, присущей ками, производили впечатление. Бог-Правитель Пожиратель Зла целиком и полностью оправдывал свое имя. Он имел вид грозный и варварский – яркие медные волосы вопреки традициям ками были только до плеч и выглядели всклокочено. Один глаз скрывала повязка, другой – полыхал яростным фиолетовым огнем. Этот ками носил широкие темно-синие шаровары-хакама и такого же цвета хаори, верхнюю накидку с белым моном Хатимана на спине. За поясом были заткнуты мечи в простых и потертых ножнах, за спиной он носил лук.

\- Мой, - кивнул Хорхе, хитро щурясь. Он внимательно следил за реакцией Данте, и, похоже, она его сейчас забавляла.

\- Хилый. И, скорее всего, такой же неумеха, как и ты. Яблочко от яблони… - Эдгар скривился. Данте же ощутил недоумение: этот ками хотел их оскорбить?

\- И все же, я твой командир, - голос Хорхе стал сам мед. – И я обошел тебя. Помнишь?

Эдгар повернул голову к трибунам, делая вид, что суета вокруг них его неимоверно занимает. Старое соперничество? Данте начал понимать. Единственное, что не укладывалось в его голове: как Хорхе это удалось? Ведь даже недавно пробужденный Амэ-но-удзумэ-но микото ощущал ту зловещую ауру силы, которая разливалась вокруг него.

\- Помню, - наконец согласился лучник. – Но до сих пор считаю это случайностью.

\- Ну-ну, - Хорхе позабавило это заявление, он наклонил голову и окинул Эдгара насмешливым взглядом. Тот стиснул челюсти, но промолчал.

\- А моего милого Данте можешь не щадить на уроках. Ему будет полезно… - куратор Синсэн Аши посмотрел на своего отпрыска со злорадством. Данте хотелось возразить, и он уже для этого открыл рот, но обернулся Эдгар, и снова просверлил взглядом. Данте подавил желание поежиться, и поэтому хмыкнул и отвернулся. Его чувство собственного достоинства было спасено.

Они – это Данте, Ебрахий и еще два десятка незнакомых молодых ками, которые, как представил родитель, были их однокурсниками, находились в церемониальном зале, который занимал почти весь первый этаж Белой Пагоды, самого огромного и внушительного сооружения всей Академии Аши. Белая Пагода – это единственное строение, которое было сделано из камня, а не из дерева. Хорхе бегло объяснил, что на первом этаже находится церемониальный зал, в котором и проходят собрания всей Академии, а на других этажах – служебные помещения и кабинет ректора.

Церемониальный зал казался большим. Он без труда вмещал в себя всех обитателей Академии. Если задрать голову, то можно увидеть, что высокий потолок украшен изящной лепниной. А присмотревшись - угадать фигуры богов и йокаев. Но не лепнина сразу бросается в глаза, когда поднимаешь взгляд. А большой, черный, будто давящий на тебя, мон Хатимана на потолке. С противоположной стороны от входа располагался балкончик. Наверное, оттуда вещает ректор, - подумалось Данте, когда он увидел его.

Когда они зашли в зал, Данте был оглушен. Нет, конечно, у него был опыт светских приемов. Но это ведь совершенно другое дело! Когда ты внезапно попадаешь в царство Аши[A2] , где в черном ходят Сейто, а в черно-синем – преподаватели, и в этом море яркими, ослепительными пятнами выделяются ками – изящные и тонкие, в разноцветных шелках, с необычайными цветами волос, то есть чему изумляться. Это поразительная картина, которая еще вчера была сном, красивой мечтой, теперь вдруг воплотилась в жизнь. Данте бы себя ущипнул, чтобы убедиться в реальности происходящего, но он еще не особо освоился со своими когтями, поэтому решил не рисковать.

Но не успели ками войти в большой зал, как к ним подошел Эдгар и завел разговор про отпрысков.

\- А этот Владыкин? – Эдгар указал на Ебрахия небрежным кивком головы.

\- Мой родитель Цукиеми-но микото, - не выдержал тот. Он выглядел задетым грубостью и бесцеремонностью этого ками. Наследный принц, который не привык к грубости. Данте его слишком хорошо понимал.

Эдгар же обратил на него внимания не больше, чем на третьего Аши в правом углу. То есть – никакого.

\- И кого мне учить придется…

Хорхе засмеялся, а Эдгар принялся пробиваться вперед сквозь толпу. Все зазевавшиеся или несогласные освободить дорогу получали или плечом, или рукой. Данте сделал несколько коротких шагов и заглянул в образовавшийся стараниями своего будущего наставника меча коридор. В нем промелькнуло несколько Аши, и кажется, Данте даже увидел тонкую фигуру Отомо Хидехико. Его конский хвост настолько бросался в глаза, что вычислить того в толпе оказалось несложно. Рассудив, что рядом с Хидехико может находиться Акито, Данте нырнул в образовавшийся коридор, но был перехвачен Хорхе за косу.

\- Сдается мне, что у тебя с Эдгаром будут проблемы, - сказал родитель, демонстративно перебирая когтями кисточку косы Данте.

\- Да? Почему? – Данте улыбнулся и мягко изъял из рук Хорхе свои волосы.

\- Школа Сошу любит талантливых к бою. К сожалению, у Бизен другие достоинства.

\- Или он будет вымещать свою ненависть к тебе на мне. Это недостойно, - Данте покачал головой.

\- Ах! С чего бы ему меня ненавидеть? – прикрыл хитрые золотые глаза Хорхе.

\- Конечно, у него нет ни одной причины для этого.

Данте увидел, что толпа странным образом заволновалась, и поднял голову к балкону, отвлекаясь от очередного увлекательного разговора с Хорхе. И хотя балкон еще пустовал, атмосфера изменилась. Аши потянулись к центру зала, выстраиваясь в колонны. Делали они это быстро и слаженно, не считая, конечно, первокурсников. Они озирались, как потерянные, краснели и выполняли множество бесполезных движений. Наставники, немолодые Воины, обходились с ними терпеливо и все объясняли. Чего не скажешь о родителе….

\- Охотники! – Хорхе поднял руку. – Подойдите все ко мне.

Молодые ками нехотя обступили своего куратора. Все такие разные, от природы вспыльчивые и непокорные. Они уже начинали потасовку, потому что выяснилось, что кто-то кого-то толкнул локтем, а разнимать пришлось Хорхе. Данте наблюдал за ним с весельем. Сложная выпала работа на долю родителя. Очень сложная…

Куратор с горем пополам разнял драчунов, выстроил всех по школам и вздохнул с облегчением, потому что оказалось, что он успел как раз вовремя: на балкон вышел ректор Рихард, Бог Войны[A3] . Он был в черном свободном кимоно, на котором синим были вышиты моны Хатимана. Данте раньше не обращал внимания на внешность ректора Академии, считая ее простой, ничем не примечательной и даже обычной, но сейчас, познакомившись с несколькими ками поближе, понял, что Рихард старался выглядеть человеком. Он носил короткую прическу – его черные волосы даже не доходили до плеч, как у Эдгара; и одевался не так вычурно, как остальные ками. А глаза у Рихарда серебристо-синие, редко смотрели прямо на собеседника, больше были прикрыты черными, пушистыми ресницами. Ректор Академии часто щурился, будто от яркого света.

Хатиман подошел к бортику и положил руки на перила. Взгляды всех присутствующих обратились к нему. Данте знал, что здесь есть те, кто видят знаменитого ректора впервые. Среди таких оказался и Ебрахий. Он смотрел на Хатимана со смесью недоверия и даже разочарования. Данте его понимал: после царственного Цукиеми Рихард казался простоватым…

\- Я - ректор Академии Аши, Идзанами Хатиман Рихард, приветствую Сейто Аши Кагемуси и Синсэн Аши Сюгендо, - произнес он медленно и спокойно, выдерживая небольшую паузу для эффекта. -  В этом году, как вы все знаете, оба наших факультета, которыми мы безмерно гордимся, могут похвастаться  новым набором*… _(прим.автора: Рихард имеет ввиду то, что ками набирают в Академию только раз в двадцать лет)_ \- его голос тонул в огромном зале, в котором сейчас собралась вся Академия.  Мягкий, завораживающий, красивый голос. Его хотелось слушать вечно. Данте и слушал. Но мысли постоянно возвращались к Акито, и от волнения слабели колени: братик где-то здесь. В этом же зале!

\- …вы знаете, почему в факультет Аши Сюгендо разделен на школы? Давным-давно,  во время исхода пятого или быть может шестого, - Рихард извиняющееся пожал плечами. – Точно помнит только лишь моя супруга Эхисса и ее сын Цукиеми, к сожалению, я тогда еще не родился. Древний род Накатоми[A4]  дал предсказание о том, что самые верные спасут Поднебесный от разрушения, самые мудрые направят их, самые хитрые поддержат их, самые сильные защитят их, и самые чуткие сложат об этом поэму. И с тех самых пор мы разделяем Охотников на школы. Самых верных определяем в Бизен, самых мудрых – в Ямасиро, самых хитрых и гордых – в Ямато, самых сильных – в Сошу, и, наконец, самых чутких – в Мино...

Хорхе пренебрежительно фыркнул, глядя на своего родителя, который с воодушевлением рассказывал о делах давно минувших дней.

\- Я эту речь уже в четвертый раз слышу, - он приложил длинные пальцы к вискам, показывая, как огорчен этим. – Мог бы хоть ради приличия сочинить что-нибудь другое! О, мой слух!

\- Но мы ее слышим впервые, - пожал плечами Ебрахий, и был удостоен испепеляющего взгляда.

\- То есть меня тебе не жалко, да?

Ебрахий промолчал. Но молчание – это знак согласия… Хорхе, конечно, на этом успокоиться не мог.

\- На самом деле все не так было, - сообщил он с презрением. – Совершенно.

\- М-да? – вытянул шею Данте, чувствуя, что его родитель сейчас в настроении рассказывать. Очень редком настроении.

Хорхе серьезно кивнул.

\- Разделение по школам существовало с самого рождения ками. Иначе, как им подбирали кольца?

\- Ну… не знаю…

\- Эх, темнота… - вздохнул Хорхе. – «Школы» существовали всегда. Это ведь наша внутренняя суть!

Он отвернулся и сделал вид, что снова слушает ректора. Тот говорил сейчас что-то о Сейто Аши. Данте благополучно пропускал эти слова мимо ушей. Он смотрел на Хорхе, который взялся за меч, что подвесил сегодня к поясу справа. Нет, он совершенно не хотел пускать его в ход, просто невольно коснулся его, когда воспоминания о том, как он, еще будучи Синсэн Аши, дрался за Академию…

\- А бывает так, что ками теряет меч? – спросил Данте.

\- Бывает… - отозвался Хорхе. – Но без него ками почти никогда не выживают.

Родитель не поворачивался к нему, но и без того было понятно, что эта тема для него является болезненной. Данте невольно вспомнил о том, что у ками есть традиция носить украшения своих друзей, и вдруг задумался: а эти бесконечные браслеты, эти заколки и цепочки были способом продемонстрировать свою индивидуальность или свидетельствовали о том, что Хорхе пришлось многих своих друзей проводить в Царство Вечной Ночи?

Но ведь они рано или поздно вернутся! Они же очистятся и возродятся! Они снова будут жить. Но ничего не вспомнят. И будет ли их характер таким же? Будут ли их мысли такими же? Будут ли они выглядеть так же? Наверное, нет.

Будто почувствовав озабоченность своего отпрыска, Хорхе нахмурился, бросил быстрый взгляд через плечо.

\- Что-то не так? – поинтересовался Данте, переключаясь на куратора. От него не укрылось, что глаза родителя сощурены. Точно ему очень не нравится происходящее.

\- Он что-то задумал, - на тонких, всегда хитрых губах расцвела очередная усмешка.

\- Кто? – похоже Данте перевитал в облаках…

Ками кивнул на выступающего ректора.

\- Будет сюрприз, я думаю. Не нравится мне это…

Рихард продолжал вещать со своего балкона. Он говорил воодушевленно, но мягко. Хатиман владел своим  голосом, знал, где сделать паузу, где повысить голос, где понизить. Он умел завладеть аудиторией, чтобы она с восторгом внимала ему.

\- … с прискорбием и болью хочу сообщить, что скоро начнется исход… - по залу прошли встревоженные шепотки, и ректор терпеливо ожидал, пока они стихнут. – Мне самому не нравится такое положение дел, но мы все понимаем, что в этом году у нас Охотники. Молодые и горячие, поэтому дисциплина будет несколько… шаткой, - Рихард обезоруживающе улыбнулся, подняв руки и показав ладони. – Для поддержания дисциплины я не могу выделить достаточно ками – они нужны в районах боевых действий, поэтому было принято решение о создании специального комитета.

Хорхе все больше хмурился.

\- В комитет отобрали лучших из лучших. Они не раз нам доказывали свою верность и имеют обширную практику взаимодействия с ками, - Хатиман остановился, на его губах вновь появилась доброжелательная улыбка. Данте сам не мог объяснить, что происходит, но его сердце вдруг замерло в ожидании. А потом…

\- …я назначаю его главой – Сарумэ Акито… Гениального и лучшего из студентов Аши, которые когда-либо учились в нашей Академии!

\- Аки!.. – завопил Данте, но Ебрахий услужливо заткнул рот ему рукой.

Данте не понравился этот жест, и он грубо стиснул запястье, сбрасывая с себя руку.

\- Вы еще тут подеритесь! - зашипел Хорхе.

Драки не произошло по той простой причине, что Данте и Ебрахий увидели Акито, который вышел на балкон и встал рядом с Хатиманом. Данте на миг даже забыл, как дышать. Акито казался таким близким и родным, будто только что сошедшим с небес – каким Данте его неизменно помнил, когда он появлялся из спутника. Серьезное выражение лица, в синих глазах озабоченность; аккуратно уложенные волосы, спадающие на плечи мягкими прядками, три серьги в ухе, плотно сжатые губы. 

\- Акито… - прошептал Данте, чувствуя, что его сердце замирает. Брат казался таким родным близким, таким знакомым, таким желанным... Это выражение лица, холодное, отстраненное, жесткий взгляд, который неизменно теплел, когда обращался к «сестре», этот разворот плеч… Данте закусил губу, понимая, насколько сильно скучал по брату. И как же хочется броситься к нему через всю эту толпу и просто повиснуть на шее, но не мог пошевелиться. Вместо этого он ловил каждый жест Акито, смотря на него с преданностью и любовью – как ни на кого больше. Он следил за тем, как брат недовольно хмурит точеные, тонкие брови, оглядывая зал; как зажигаются огнем неприязни его глубокие синие глаза, когда он смотрит в ту сторону, где стоят молодые ками, облаченные в белую форму Синсэн Аши Сюгендо. Акито упирается руками на перила, смотрит на Охотников и улыбается. Улыбается жестко и холодно, улыбается высокомерно.

\- Господин ректор, я сделаю все, чтобы проследить за порядком в нашей Академии, - пообещал он, прожигая взглядом студентов-ками.

Ебрахий хмыкнул и тряхнул головой. Данте невольно покосился на него и не мог не поразиться, когда вдруг понял, что прошлое напоминает ему о себе улыбкой-оскалом Кунимити. Акито и принц Имубэ все еще соперники. И они собираются бороться за «принцессу Сарумэ», которой никогда не существовало.

Только неважно все это.

\- Этот выскочка нисколько не изменился, - процедил Ебрахий, в свою очередь прожигая взглядом Акито. Быть может изменился цвет глаз, быть может изменилась форма зрачков, только вот выражение осталось тем же: «Не уступлю. Ни за что не уступлю».

\- Прекрати, - входя в роль принцессы Сарумэ, Данте потянул Ебрахия за рукав. Но вышло это как-то слабо, и с такой мольбой, что она удивила его самого. Ебрахий (или может Кунимити прошлой жизни) посмотрел на него и успокаивающе улыбнулся.

\- Я рассчитываю на тебя и твою команду, Акито, - сказал ректор, зал разразился оглушительными аплодисментами. Данте вздрогнул, совершенно не готовый к такому повороту событий. Для него все происходило, как во сне. Акито же коротко и с достоинством, присущим только наследным принцам и главам клана, поклонился вначале залу, а после – Хатиману.  Рихард улыбнулся, положил руку ему на плечо, выражая тем самым свое одобрение. Данте слишком хорошо знал брата, поэтому мог читать его, словно раскрытую книгу. Внешне казалось, что ничего не изменилось, только немного потемнели глаза. А это говорило о том, что Акито злится. Рихард снял свою руку с плеча местного гения и повернулся к аудитории.

\- Я уверен, что сделал правильный выбор. А теперь нам нужно решить несколько организационных вопросов…

Акито не стал задерживаться на балконе и с достоинством удалился. Данте наблюдал, как он, расправив плечи, спускается по лестнице. У ее подножия его ждали Отомо Хидехико, который ярко, точно солнце, улыбался, и вечно хмурая, всегда чем-то недовольная Яцуно. Акито подошел к ним и о чем-то заговорил.

Данте бросил косой взгляд на Хорхе. Он отвлекся так кстати на какого-то странного ками темно-зелеными, почти черными, волосами, потом взглянул на Ебрахия, у которого выработалась привычка всюду таскаться за Данте.

\- Мне нужно отойти. Я сейчас вернусь, - скороговоркой проговорил он и бросился через толпу к выходу. Туда, где стоял Акито. Брат сказал еще несколько слов Яцуно и Хидехико, и повернулся спиной к залу, явно намереваясь его покинуть. Белый мон Хатимана на его форме сейчас казался особенно ярким и светился каким-то особенным смыслом.

\- Акито! – окликнул брата Данте. – Акито!

Тот остановился у самого входа и неторопливо обернулся. С властностью, которая выдает в его движениях несостоявшегося Наследного принца древнего и уважаемого рода. Увидев спешащего к нему ками, он наклонил голову и посмотрел так, будто на нелюбимого домашнего питомца, который больше раздражает, чем развлекает. Данте этот взгляд не остановил. Его вообще мало что могло остановить сейчас.

\- Акито! Мы снова встретились! – прощебетал ками, подбегая к нему. Смотря с восторгом и обожанием.

\- Встретились? – переспросил брат грубо, и взгляд его потяжелел.

Данте же открыто и искренне улыбнулся.

\- Конечно, это сложно. Ведь мое  тело так изменилось с Пробуждением, но…

Его бесцеремонно прервали:

\- Ты кто? – и тон говорил о том, что назовись Данте или нет, ему будет абсолютно все равно.

Это немного охладило Данте. Заставило чуть поумерить пыл и вспомнить об осторожности. Он же знал своего брата, как облупленного. Он же видел его жестокость – не раз и не два. Вот только никогда не думал, что однажды ему придется эту жестокость испытать на себе.

\- Сарумэ Амэ… - произнес он уже менее уверенно и немного стыдливо, будто не его это имя было и никогда ему не принадлежало. – Я могу все объяснить! Акито, выслушай меня, прошу тебя!

\- Амэ? – глаза брата нехорошо сверкнули. Так смотрит разозленный зверь, которому по неосторожности наступили на лапу.

\- Да.

\- Амэ?! – и теперь в его голосе была яркая, точно тысячи солнц, ярость. Акито сжал руки в кулаки и стал надвигаться на Данте. – И ты смеешь мне лгать? Лгать вот так грубо?

\- Я не…

\- Молчать! – выкрикнул он. – За такие слова тебя нужно наказать. Чтобы впредь и не думал даже заикаться про это!

Он пылал яростью. Казалось, что она обволакивает его, как порой это делает Сейкатсу, когда преобразовывается в защитное поле. Это было жгучее, колючее пламя, которое ранило одним своим существованием.

\- Амэ – девушка! А ты же!

Акито больно рванул с плеч белое форменное косоде, обнажая худую мальчишескую грудь. А потом толкнул, и Данте попятился, запутался в ногах и растерянно упал на пятую точку.

\- Но это Амако! Это она меня переодевала! – в отчаянии выкрикнул ками, стараясь достучаться до сознания брата, но только усугубил положение. Раньше Акито всегда его слушал! Не может же быть!

\- Амако, говоришь? –  брат навис над Данте, точно демон. Его голос стал таким острым, что когда прозвучали последние звуки, на ками обрушилась оглушительная тишина. Казалось, что даже дневные тени затихли, затаились в своих углах. Данте ощутил, что страх, который распространялся от зловещей ауры Акито, захлестывает его. Он зажмурился[A5] , потому что ожидал, что его сейчас ударят – да, именно такое лицо было у мамы, когда она била его. Оно так же искажалось. И этот взгляд синих, сумасшедших глаз… Данте съежился закрываясь одной рукой. Сейчас-сейчас будет удар!

\- В жизни не слышал более смехотворной лжи!.. – вновь прозвенел голос Акито, но с каждым словом ярость будто вытекала из него речи. И «те самые нотки», которых так боялся Данте, когда слышал их в голосе матери, ослабли. Буря медленно утихала.

Данте рвано и нервно вздохнул, опуская руку и приоткрывая глаза. Акито никуда не делся. Он все так же возвышался над ним, и все так же мог с легкостью ударить, но у правого его плеча стоял Накатоми Садахару, а его рука лежала на локтевом сгибе брата, готовая схватить, сдержать и, конечно, успокоить.

\- Чем абсурднее ложь, тем легче поверить, что в ней есть правда, - хмыкнула Таманоя. Она тоже была здесь. Она все это время была здесь, только не спешила вмешиваться. – Это тот щенок, с которым ты приехал, Садахару? Мне же не изменяет память?

\- Нет, не изменяет.

\- Я сразу поняла, что от него стоит ждать неприятностей.

\- Что ж, я теперь тоже предупрежден, - Акито небрежным жестом сбросил руку Накатоми и повернулся к Данте спиной. – Больше не смей подходить ко мне. Иначе пощады не жди.

\- Но это же еще Охотники! Они не могут тебе сопротивляться! – возмутился Хидехико, любопытно выглядывая из-за Акито. Он хмурил брови и смотрел на сидящего на полу Данте с осуждением.

\- Мне все равно, - бросил Акито и зашагал к выходу.

Данте проводил взглядом безупречно прямую спину брата, а потом посмотрел на Накатоми. Тот только вздохнул и неодобрительно покачал головой. «А ведь по-другому быть и не могло», - говорил весь его вид. Только вот Данте понял эту истину слишком поздно.

\- И долго ты будешь так сидеть? – из толпы вынырнул Хорхе. На его красивом лице, конечно, тоже читалось недовольство.

Данте помотал головой и медленно поднялся. Он стыдливо запахнулся в свое косодэ. Как оказалось, Ебрахий был рядом. Стоял всего в двух шагах, и на его лице было написано искреннее недоумение.

\- Почему ты ничего не сделал? – он с укором посмотрел на Хорхе. – Почему не остановил? Почему этого не сделал я? В итоге _этот_ … - он с презрением кивнул на Накатоми, который с беспристрастным лицом наблюдал за происходящим. – Почему он?

Данте не слушал. Он не мог этого слушать. Не мог находиться под всеми этими взглядами, поэтому бросился к выходу и побежал, куда глаза глядят. Он совершенно не знал Академии, но его это не остановило. Просто вперед, подальше отсюда. Бежать, что есть мочи, потому что больно. Потому что душа разрывается на части. И хочется смерти. Настоящей смерти, чтобы забыть обо всем. Чтобы не хотелось скулить раненным зверем и вопрошать в пустоту: «Почему? Мы ведь обещали друг другу встретиться здесь, в Академии!»

За спиной остался взволнованный крик Хорхе, который звал его остановиться. Постепенно затихли голоса, которые после побега Данте буквально взорвались гомоном. Остался позади злополучный большой зал. Был только свист ветра в ушах, когда Данте бежал вперед. Куда – неизвестно, зачем – непонятно, просто вперед. Огибая приземистые пышные строения, к кромке леса, что виделась впереди – спрятаться там, затеряться.

Акито! Акито! Как он мог? Почему не выслушал? Кажется, что мир рухнул. Что небеса, такие вечные, вдруг упали на землю, раскололись сотней осколков.

«И его голос… Он был, как у Амако. Неужели Акито тоже сошел с ума?» - испуганно думал Данте, отвлекаясь от болезненных мыслей о том, что брат его отверг.

«Нет, не может быть».

Данте бежал вперед. По высокой, едва пожелтевшей траве, но уже пахнущей осенью и сожалением. Он раздвигал кусты, не обращая внимания на то, что упругие ветки хлещут по нему: по лицу, по рукам, по груди, по ногам. Он не обращал внимания на саднящие царапины, которые появлялись на нем.

«Просто он ненавидит ками…»

Дыхания уже не хватает. Нужно остановиться. Или взять немного Сейкатсу из Великого потока, чтобы подкрепить свои силы. А может, ну его? Просто упасть в траве на той полянке и забыть обо всем?

«Я теперь ками. Он ненавидит меня!»

Интересно, а как ками умирают?..

Солнце вышло из-за тяжелых туч, которые сегодня ходили по небу. Оно заглянуло в маленький просвет и вдруг осветило поляну, на которую впопыхах выбежал Данте. Охотник застыл на ней столбом, не зная, что делать: либо бежать дальше, либо просто упасть лицом вниз и потеряться в траве.

\- Надо же, Синсэн Аши… - послышался незнакомый спокойный голос. Данте дернулся, как от удара, и мгновенно напрягся, ведь инстинкт Охотника говорил о том, что с ним говорит не человек и не родитель, а значит с ним, возможно, придется сражаться. – Рихард уже всех отпустил?

Оказалось, что ками находился в траве. Что он там делал, одной Великой Богине известно, и когда услышал о приближении Данте, поднялся. У него были странного серо-зеленого цвета волосы, скрученные в тугой узел на затылке, из которого торчали серебряные шпильки-канзаси. Несколько волнистых прядок выбились из строгой прически и теперь обрамляли овальное лицо с заостренным подбородком. Необычайно яркие зеленые глаза смотрели спокойно, но в них не было равнодушия, как в тех же глазах Цукиеми. В них было участие.

\- Или ты убежал? Что-то случилось? – ками быстро оценил ситуацию.

Может быть, при других обстоятельствах Данте бы и отказался отвечать, но сейчас ему было настолько плохо, что боль огненной лавой рвалась из груди. Ей нужно было поделиться. Даже пусть с первым встречным ками в серых, переливающихся на солнце шелках.

\- Он ненавидит меня! – выпалил Данте, зажмурившись и мотая головой, будто пытаясь проснуться от этого кошмара.

\- Кто? Рихард? – удивился незнакомец.

\- Нет! – по-детски возразил Данте. – Акито! Мой брат! Мы ведь обещали друг другу встретиться в Академии этой осенью. И я… - Данте едва не плакал. – Ну, меня не на тот факультет взяли!

\- С кем не бывает… - сочувственно согласился незнакомец.

\- А он ками ненавидит! Ненавидит, сколько я его помню! А я теперь!..

\- Успокойся, - ками шагнул к Данте. Как ни странно, высокая трава ему не мешала вовсе, ведь странным образом расступалась там, куда он собирался ступить. Что за странное волшебство?

Ками приблизился и приобнял его за плечи. Приобнял мягко, почти по-отечески. От незнакомца пахло травами, и это успокаивало.

\- Расскажи мне все с самого начала. Станет легче. Вот увидишь…

Данте в смятении посмотрел на него, но покорно кивнул и начал свой рассказ. Он решил начать с Амако. 

*** 

Акито был раздражен. И хотя внешне он казался спокойным, преисполненным невозмутимости и уверенности, внутри него клокотала ярость. Ярче обычного блестели его глаза, он плотнее сжимал губы, а на скулах играли желваки. Яцуно нахмурилась, отмечая, что движения командира стали резкими и быстрыми, слегка нервными.

\- Ками  крепят мечи за спиной, когда хотят продемонстрировать свое дружелюбие, - стоя к дочери Таманоя в пол-оборота и опустив голову, с мечом наголо, произнес Акито. После яркого дня в додзё глазам было темно, только зловеще блестела высококлассная сталь меча. Клинок этот казался изящным и грациозным, средней толщины и ширины, со строгой, прямой линией закалки и прогибом, центр которого смещен к рукоятке. Годами наметанный взгляд, нашел и отметил именно эти детали, и они Таманое Яцуно не понравились.  Ведь в руках Акито сейчас находился клинок школы Бизен. Яцуно не знала сама, почему ее так испугало и так не понравилось это открытие.

\- Ты считаешь, что они лицемерят, когда так делают? - она шагнула в полутьму додзе. Яркий дневной свет остался у нее за спиной. Глаза привыкали медленно, будто не хотели сдаваться и показывать происходящее до мельчайшей детали. Не хотели показывать Накатоми Садахару, который сидел на полу, прислонившись к стене, и полировал свой меч.

\- Отнюдь, - Акито взмахнул мечом и загнал его в ножны. Не отнимая руки от рукояти, он на пятках развернулся к Яцуно, посмотрел на нее оценивающе. – Не лицемерны, а самоуверенны.

Девушка дернула бровью, вяло изображая интерес. На самом деле она жаждала узнать другое: что Акито намерен делать с тем выскочкой, который посмел назваться его «сестрой»? Но, не первый год зная командира, не спешила с вопросами, поджидала удобный момент, чтобы спросить.

\- Посуди сама, насколько это неудобно: торчащие рукоять и ножны постоянно задевают кусты, производя совершенно ненужный шум; выхватив меч, его потом невозможно положить обратно в ножны, к тому же… его ведь не так просто выхватить.

Яцуно оглядела стан командира с ног до головы, отмечая его напряженность и, усмехнувшись, согласно кивнула. Акито отпустил рукоять меча и заложил руки за спину. Широкие штанины его шароваров-хакама  дернулись и подмели безупречно чистый пол додзе.

\- Но ками считают себя слишком умелыми и быстрыми, поэтому эти препятствия для них ничто. Думаешь, они бы смогли спасти больше людей, если бы не думали о своем этикете?

\- Может быть.

\- Ты не уверена, Яцуно? – спросил он с нажимом, поворачиваясь. Теперь Акито сверлил ее взглядом. Она ощущала его физически – ее кожу будто пощипывало, точно от кислоты.

\- У тебя сегодня плохое настроение, - констатировала девушка без какого-либо страха.

Акито наклонил голову набок и прищурил глаза. Стало немного легче дышать.

\- Могу тебя заверить, что оно такое же, как всегда.

Возражать смысла не было никакого, поэтому Яцуно закивала. Поймав на себе взгляд Садахару, она приблизилась к нему и молча опустилась рядом. Накатоми усмехнулся, и принялся снова полировать свой меч. Акито же вышел в центр додзе, обошел кругом несколько тренировочных манекенов, которые были ничем иным, как вымоченной в воде связкой бамбука.

\- Ками до сих пор не победили йокаев только потому, что слишком самоуверенны, - произнес Акито.

\- Значит, ты признаешь, что ками способны победить йокаев? – поинтересовался Садахару с некоторой издевкой, которую Сарумэ просто пропустил мимо ушей.

\- Довольно спорный вопрос. Помимо простых йокаев существуют еще Принцы. Их так просто не одолеть.

Акито придирчиво осмотрел манекен и удовлетворенно кивнул.

\- Но ты признаешь, что шанс все же есть?

\- Садахару, - Акито повернулся к нему. Яцуно увидела, что его глаза обрели совершенно нечеловеческий блеск, который предшествует использованию Сейкатсу. Девушку всегда поражало умение командира пользоваться Силой Жизни на таком высоком уровне, что не каждый ками сможет. Обычно активация Сейкатсу [A8] чувствуется сразу – воздух сгущается, становится, точно сахарный сироп, трещит, на виски, будто что-то давит, но с Акито всегда было не так. Как и подобает гению. – Конечно, у них он есть. Но они так глупы, что постоянно упускают его.

\- Всем правит Рихард. Это камень в его огород.

Акито покачал головой. Резко повернулся и одним мгновенным движением рассек надвое манекен. Яцуно вскрикнула, отчаянно выставляя щит. Синий цвет Сейкатсу Акито вспыхнул и сразу же погас, оставаясь лишь на мече. Сила Жизни, точно кровь, выступила на срезе, тихо шипя,  она пожирала бамбуковую плоть.

\- Нет, - ответил командир, стряхивая Сейкатсу с лезвия заученным движением, точно это была кровь. – Господин ректор здесь не при чем. Лично мне он доказал свою лояльность и готовность защищать людей, как подобает, а не так, как велит Инстинкт.

\- Доказал? – не удержалась Яцуно.

Акито кивнул.

\- И как же он тебя переубедил? – Садахару бросил на нее предупреждающий взгляд – Накатоми всегда знал, как правильно подойти к командиру, и как с ним говорить, чтобы он не злился, - но Яцуно его проигнорировала.

Акито сделал к ней несколько шагов и навис над ней.

\- Он спас мою сестру.

\- Но она же пропала после Церемонии!

\- Он ее нашел. Благодаря ему Амэ в целости и безопасности сейчас.

Яцуно опустила голову, смотря в пол. Порой ей было обидно, что Акито видит лишь свою сестру, и больше никого. Порой она проклинала судьбу, что родилась Таманоя, а не Сарумэ, а порой смиренно молчала, понимая, что в жизни существует много вещей, которые от нее просто не зависят.

\- Вот как… Что ж, прими мои поздравления, - она поднялась на ноги. – Я рада, что все закончилось благополучно. Знаешь, ведь была вероятность… - начала Яцуно, но еще раз взглянув в лицо Акито, вдруг вспомнила, как оно потемнело там,церемониальном зале. Как в глазах появилось то пугающее ощущение сумасшествия, которое холодом прошло по позвоночнику, и решила не волновать командира. – Ладно, забудь. У меня еще остались дела в лаборатории. Когда будет общий сбор?

\- В шесть.

\- В шесть, - повторила она. – Хорошо. Ну, я пойду?

Акито кивнул. Яцуно ему поклонилась, бросила прощальный взгляд Садахару, и направилась к выходу. На пороге она остановилась, оглянулась и поджала губы, увидев, что командир что-то говорит Накатоми.

\- А ведь слова того Охотника можно проверить… - прошептала она и пошла прочь из додзе.

Сегодня Академия походила на разворошенный улей - все жужжала. Аши, как старшие, так и младшие курсы, носились туда-сюда. Яцуно видела это не в первый, и даже не в девятый раз, потому общая суета ее не волновала. Задумавшись, она сняла с рук несколько браслетов и стала привычно перебирать их чувствительными пальцами. Цепь  – блок управления, кольцо – блок идентификации, камень – блок хранения информации… Вещи, знакомые с детства, сейчас ее успокаивали, как никогда. Только вот почему она вдруг разволновалась так? Неужели из-за той самой боязни, что Сарумэ Амэ здесь, в Академии?

\- Яцуно!

Она вздрогнула, сильнее сжимая в руках заветный браслет, и обернулась. Широким шагом к ней приближался Садахару. Девушка улыбнулась ему в качестве приветствия.

\- Садахару? Акито тебя уже отпустил?

Накатоми кивнул. Яцуно обратила внимание, что лицо его серьезно. Не сказать, что оно раньше казалось другим, но сейчас Садахару выглядел так, будто у него вопрос жизни и смерти.

\- Что-то случилось? – спросила она озабоченно. Привстав на цыпочки, она заглянула в его глаза. Накатоми, будто прочитав ее мысли, успокаивающе улыбнулся.

\- Ничего такого страшного. Я просто хотел тебе сказать пару слов.

\- А, понятно, - она опустилась с цыпочек и сделала шаг назад. – Я тебя слушаю.

\- Я знаю, зачем ты приходила.

Он умеет читать мысли? Хотя, мы же о Садахару говорим. Он всегда смотрел так далеко, как мог.

\- Это уже неважно.

\- Важно. Идзанами Удзумэ Данте надо проверить. Ты ведь можешь?

Яцуно пожала плечами.

\- Какой в этом толк? Акито сказал, что сестра вернулась. Значит, ками просто лжет. Я не знаю, каковы причины, но он лжет.

\- Возможно.

Девушка нахмурилась, с подозрением посмотрела на Садахару.

\- Ты что-то знаешь?

\- Подозреваю.

Пальцы невольно сильнее сжали браслет. Яцуно всегда верила Накатоми, потому что знала, что он обладает особенной интуицией. И если он что-то подозревает, значит, это небезосновательно.

\- И что ты хочешь от меня?

\- Чтобы ты сделала печать для Данте. Когда он вернет себе человеческий облик, мы точно сможем сказать, действительно ли он Сарумэ Амэ, понимаешь?

\- Бред.

\- Почему же?

\- У него мужское тело, а Сарумэ Амэ – девушка.

Садахару засмеялся. Похоже, он знал нечто, о чем другие и не подозревали. Но как? Хотя, кто знает, откуда Накатоми доставал сведения…

\- Это полный абсурд, - ответила Яцуно. – Но я сделаю печать только ради Акито. Ты знаешь, в какой Данте школе?

\- Бизен.

\- Бизен? Это же сумасшествие! Мне нужно будет столько данных! И многие из них придется получать лично, то есть…

Нет-нет, это почти невозможно. Бизен – самая сложная школа из всех. Принадлежность к ней всегда звучала как диагноз. Бизенцам даже кольца подбирались тщательно, делались на заказ, долго и кропотливо. Поэтому не получится…

Садахару развел руками.

\- Тебе придется с ним подружиться.

Яцуно поморщилась.

\- Какая гадость!

\- А ничего не поделаешь. Сдается мне, что командир крепко влип.

Девушка бы после такой новости отказалась от всего этого, но все же доверяла Накатоми. Его самые безумные теории и предположения оказывались всегда верными.

\- Что ты имеешь ввиду?

\- Пока не знаю, - честно ответил Накатоми. – Но, надеюсь, нашему командиру не подсунули фальшивую «сестру».

Таманоя Яцуно не могла остаться безучастной.

  

***

**_Хитрость и гордость Ямато-дэн_ **

 

\- … и вот теперь он меня ненавидит! – закончил Данте изливать душу первому встречному ками. Первый встречный ками смотрел сочувственно, и порой даже сочувственно кивал. Ну, или  просто делал вид.

\- Ничего. Я думаю, что это просто вопрос времени. Твой брат во всем разберется, и у вас все наладится.

Данте посмотрел на ками с шальной надеждой.

\- Думаете?

\- Уверен.

Данте закивал, а потом заставил себя улыбнуться. Улыбка вышла кривой, никуда не годной, слегка грустной, но все же искренней. После тщательного излияния души он почувствовал себя лучше. Во всяком случае, его больше не трясло, как в лихорадке, и не хотелось бесследно исчезнуть с лица земли.

\- А если не разберется?.. Хотя, нет, мне нужно верить в лучшее, - произнес Данте, поднимаясь со скамейки, на которой они разговаривали. Это было тихое, уединенное место, на сто процентов подходящее для того, чтобы делиться секретами. Сюда и привел его неожиданный утешитель.

\- И правильно, - ками тоже поднялся. Он сложил руки на груди, спрятав их в широких рукавах шелковой туники. Данте успел заметить, что на его запястье надет широкий браслет из красного металла.

\- Спасибо вам, - Данте почтительно поклонился. – Мне, наверное, уже пора. А то мой родитель… на уши поставит всю Академию. Ох… - он закатил глаза. – Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы за мной перестали следить, точно я дитя малое. А то вечно…

Ками сдержанно улыбался. Данте еще раз поклонился и припустил по дорожке. Сделав несколько шагов, остановился.

\- У меня к вам небольшая просьба, - вежливо произнес он, оборачиваясь. – Вы не могли бы меня до общежитий проводить…

\- Конечно, - согласился ками и двинулся в совершенно противоположную сторону.

Данте оглянулся на Белую Пагоду, которая гордо возвышалась из-за деревьев, и, украдкой вздохнув, последовал за своей «жилеткой». На душе полегчало. Не сказать, что обида прошла, а дурные предчувствия покинули его, но теперь все казалось не таким мрачным. Да, в Акито надо верить. Он разберется, обязательно разберется.

\- Какая у тебя школа? – спросил ками.

Данте поравнялся с ним и теперь шел шаг в шаг.

\- Бизен.

\- А, - понимающе закивал собеседник. - Бизен – единственная школа, которая не переживает предательства. Верность для них – главное.

Данте в ответ пожал плечами. Он не знал, что на это ответить. Может, так и было на самом деле.

\- А у вас какая?

\- Сошу, - ками посмотрел на Данте с лукавым прищуром. Молодой Охотник пока в хитросплетениях школ не разбирался, но, наблюдая за выражением лица собеседника, решил, что его просто разыгрывают.

\- Не верю, - произнес он.

\- Что, не похоже? – со смехом спросил ками.

Данте судорожно припоминал, что говорил Хорхе насчет этой школы. Вспомнился Эдгар, и сразу стало все ясно.

\- Сошу воинственны. А вы выглядите мирно.

\- Но ты же не видел меня в бою, так? – Данте кивнул. – У Сошу много обличий, как и у других школ. Однажды ты это поймешь.

\- Может быть.

Ками остановился. Данте вопросительно посмотрел на него.

\- Мы пришли.

\- Так скоро?

Он оглянулся. И правда, пришли. Деревья, казалось, расступились, и показались знакомые очертания общежитий. Данте повернулся к ками, закусывая губу. Он лихорадочно соображал, как отблагодарить его. Простого «спасибо» казалось преступно мало…

\- Вот ты где! – Хорхе, казалось, шагнул из ниоткуда. Вынырнул из пространства, точно чертик из табакерки. –  Скажи, ты это специально? Нравится, когда я тебя ищу?

Он посмотрел на Данте, который изображал из себя виноватого – слегка сгорбился и потупился.

\- Ах… и что мне с тобой делать?

Данте решил промолчать. Он знал, что большинство вопросов Хорхе, риторические.

\- Куратор, рад встрече, - подал голос спутник Данте.

Родитель посмотрел на него без какого-либо особого выражения. Так смотрят на дерево или на ничем непримечательное здание, но уж никак не на живое существо.

-  А, это ты.

Данте почувствовал, что к ками несправедливы, и потому поспешил встать на его защиту.

\- Это он привел меня сюда. Иначе, блуждать мне еще долго…

Хорхе рассерженно и недовольно поджал губы. Его глаза метали золотые молнии.

\- И что, мне его благодарить теперь за это? – он грубо схватил Данте за руку и поволок за собой. Данте, семеня за родителем, обернулся и бросил на ками извиняющийся взгляд. Тот в ответ только развел руками.

\- И долго ты меня так тащить будешь? – Данте раздражался. Ему не нравилось поведение Хорхе. Ему вообще не нравилось, когда кто бы то ни было заявлял свои права на него, а это случалось отчего-то довольно часто.

\- Сколько понадобится, кровинушка  моя, - не остался в долгу родитель. Данте фыркнул, но сопротивляться не стал. Еще с детства он четко знал, когда можно показать характер, а когда лучше промолчать.

\- Я понимаю, что у тебя с ним очередная великая вражда, но не вмешивай меня в свои отношения!

\- Очередная великая вражда? – Хорхе остановился и усмехнулся, повторяя эти слова. Он воспользовался своим положением и навис над своим отпрыском, чтобы выглядеть более убедительным. Предполагалось, что Данте съежится. Только, не на того, напал. Данте просто выпрямился и упер руки в бока.

\- А что нет?

\- Дорогой, ты не понимаешь, о чем сейчас говоришь.

\- Так просвети!

Хорхе фыркнул. Просвещать он не захотел. Только так тряхнул головой, поправляя прическу, что вплетенные в волосы бубенчики разом зазвенели.

\- Сейчас будет собрание факультета Синсэн Аши Сюгендо. Так что поторопись, - с этими словами он скрылся. Вот мгновение назад стоял на месте, а потом вдруг куда-то исчез. Будто испарился.

\- Сбежал! – воскликнул Данте, чувствуя досаду. Он сжал кулаки, цыкнул и, наконец, вздохнул. Когда Данте почувствовал, что остался один, его голова снова поникла, а плечи опустились. Тяжесть на душе все же никуда не делась.

 Нужно было возвращаться в общежитие, тем более, Хорхе говорил о собрании, но так не хотелось. Это был момент, когда лучше всего остаться в одиночестве и подумать. Может быть, эти думы будут мрачными и пессимистичным, но их просто надо прокрутить в голове и настроится на ожидание. На то самое ожидание, о котором говорил тот ками, ожидание, после которого Акито все поймет и примет Данте. Не хотелось шума, не хотелось делать вид, что тебе хорошо и знакомиться с остальными своими однокурсниками.  А хотелось отыскать место повыше и смотреть в небо. Смотреть до тех, пор пока не появятся звезды – чужие и незнакомые, как напоминание о том, что он больше не дома. А ведь, когда он пребывал в Сарумэ, его не оставляла надежда, что он однажды будет рядом с братом. А теперь? Теперь Акито еще дальше, чем когда-либо.

«Он меня не узнал. Моя ли в этом вина? Может, не стоило тянуть до Церемонии, а рассказать о себе намного раньше? Может быть… Да, какая сейчас разница!» - зло одернул себя Данте, рыча сквозь зубы. Он отлепился от дерева, к которому прислонился после того, как Хорхе покинул его, и решительно направился к общежитиям. В любом случае, незнакомый ками прав: рано или поздно Акито во всем разберется. Нужно просто подождать! Но Великая Богиня, сколько же ждать придется?! Нет, так дело не пойдет. Тот человек, что носил имя Амэ никогда не сдавался, он никогда не вешал нос и не переставал надеяться. Так что же теперь произошло? То, что Акито по ошибке отверг его, разве заставит его отказаться от брата? Конечно, нет. Амэ умел быть настойчивым, и знал, как растопить ледяное сердце Акито, ведь они прожили под одной крышей семнадцать лет! Есть вещи, которые так просто не перечеркнешь!

Выпрямившись и вздернув подбородок, Данте отправился в общежития. Он принял решение не сдаваться.

 ***

 Еще издали Данте услышал шум. Общежития гудели. Синсэн Аши в белой форме то и дело сновали туда-сюда, голосили, что-то выясняли друг с другом. Данте, ощутив неладное, притормозил. Быстрыми перебежками от одного укрытия к другому, которыми оказывался то кустик, то деревце, то какое-то строение, зашел, не с главного входа, а с бокового. Спрятался за бочками с водой и обратился в слух. Ками, чей разговор, подслушивал Данте, были ему незнакомы.

\- Они же на четвертом курсе! Надо тщательней следить за своими вещами. Я уверена, он просто его потерял, а сказал, что украли…

 Эту ками  можно сравнить с домашней кошкой, которая пушиста и красива, но в мягких лапках спрятаны очень острые коготки.

 

_Имя ками: **Аматэрасу Камуятатэ Рита**_

_Имя души: Камуятатэ-химэ-но микото (Дева-Богиня Божественной Стрелы и Щита)_

_Школа: Ямато_

_Рост – 51 цунь (170 см)_

_Вес – 88 кинов (55 кг)_

_Специальность: поглощение внимания_

 

\- И на каких основаниях вы собираетесь обыскивать наши общежития? И вообще, вы что не понимаете, что мне эта безвкусная побрякушка аж ни разу не нужна! Да у меня множество других украшений, которые в тысячу раз лучше. Так нет! Вы собираетесь обыскать и мою комнату! – сравнение с кошкой и ее коготками Данте на ум пришло не случайно, потому что именно сейчас эта пушистая красавица шипела и показывала характер. Холеная до кончиков острых когтей ками, с безупречной укладкой и сияющими глазами – она производила впечатление. И не только на притаившегося в укрытии Данте, но и на процессию Аши, которые пришли, судя по всему, с обыском.

\- Успокойтесь, мадам, это всего лишь формальный осмотр, - попытался успокоить ее один из студентов-людей. По виду он был из старших курсов.

\- Формальный осмотр?! Формальный?! – взвизгнула она. – Да это формальное нарушение моей частной жизни!

\- Но если вам нечего скрывать, то почему вы так волнуетесь?

Она возмущенно посмотрела на них, опаляя презрением.

\- Так вы считаете, что мне есть что скрывать? Думаете, это я украла этот безвкусный браслет?! Следуйте за мной, господа! Я докажу вам, что вы зря меня подозреваете. И за это! За это вы извинитесь передо мной. На коленях!

\- Но…

\- Ничего не хочу слышать!

Сокурсники Данте, которые были свидетелями этого громогласного выступления, проводили их взглядами, а потом переглянулись. Он высунулся из-за своего укрытия, но покидать его пока не решался.

\- Заметь, они никого не обвиняют. Они, будто знали, что такое произойдет.

Один из ками повернулся. Вид у него был донельзя озадаченный, если не сбитый с толку.

 

_Имя ками: **Аматэрасу Мии Кристиан**_

_Имя души: Мии-но ками (Бог Священного Колодца)_

_Школа: Ямасиро_

_Рост –  53 цуня (176 см)_

_Вес – 112 кинов (67 кг)_

_Специальность: накопление и хранение информации_

 

\- Спорим, она пользовалась специальностью? – хрупкий на вид мальчишка, сложив ноги в позе лотоса, сидел на энгаве и взирал на собравшихся так, будто ему одному известно нечто, чего другим недоступно.

 

 _Имя ками: **Аматэрасу Ивато Элайя**  _ 

_Имя души: Амэ-но-ивато-ваке-но  ками (Юный Бог Небесного Скалистого Входа)_

_Школа: Ямасиро_

_Рост – 46 цуней (154 см)_

_Вес – 60 кинов (36 кг)_

_Специальность: работа с чужими специальностями_

 

От подобного заявления плечи Кристиана напряглись. И хотя ткань формы была достаточно плотной, все равно не могла ничего скрыть от наметанного взгляда.

Еще один ками, который стоял чуть в стороне, прислонившись плечом к деревянному столбику, недовольно кривил губы.

\- А я бы просто врезал этим Аши, и дело с концами.

 

_Имя ками: **Аматэрасу Окуяма Вулкан**_

_Имя души: Окуяма-цуми-но ками (Бог-Дух Глуби Гор)_

_Школа: Сошу_

_Рост – 58 цуней (193см)_

_Вес – 147 кинов (88кг)_

_Пол: муж_

_Специальность: разрушение магии Сейкатсу_

 

\- А как же Инстинкт? – спросил Кристиан, складывая руки на груди. Он смотрел на Вулкана исподлобья, и от этого казалось, что он делает это со снисхождением.

\- Разве Аши – это люди? – пожал плечами ками, широко лыбясь. От него веяло воинственностью.

\- Тебе еще рано так говорить. Через пару-тройку лет я тебе, так и быть, разрешу, а пока держи свои соображения при себе, - Хорхе вышел из-за угла. В его руках находилась стопка пергаментов, которыми куратор лениво обмахивался, точно веером. Он бросил уничтожающий взгляд на Вулкана, потом посмотрел на Охотника, который держался в стороне и изображал из себя саму скромность. Только Хорхе этой мнимой скромностью было не провести.  – Я разговаривал с твоим родителем и знаю о тебе все. Не вздумай что-то затеять в Академии, отправлю в Преисподнюю… чистить котлы!

 

 **_Кому:_ ** _Идзанами Амацукумэ  Хорхе, куратору Синсэн Аши Сюгендо_

 **_От кого:_ ** _Хоори-но микото (Бог, Пригибающий Огонь)_

_Сообщаю, что мой отпрыск Сусаноо Хихаяхи Александр, Хихаяхи-но ками (Огненный Бог Быстрого Огня) страдает приступами пиромании, и поэтому  устраивает наводнения._

_Командир элитного отряда,_

_Гор._

 

Хорхе еще раз перечитал короткое письмо от Гора и снова крепко задумался, как пироман может устраивать потопы, ведь его тянет к поджигательству. Ничего путного в голову не приходило, поэтому куратор решил оставить этот вопрос, а в свободное время написать Хоори-но микото с просьбами дать пояснение.

\- Вы еще здесь? – Хорхе выглянул из-за вороха бумаг, которые держал в руках. – Я так понимаю, к собранию готовиться вам не нужно?

\- Уже уходим, - озвучил Элайя общую мысль и шмыгнул за седзи.

Куратор возвел очи к небу и, страдальчески покачав головой, двинулся по энгаве дальше. Когда его шаги затихли, Данте высунулся из своего укрытия и помчался в сторону своей комнаты. Соловьиные полы под его шагами заскрипели, как припадочные. А ведь Хорхе только что шел по ним совершенно бесшумно. Здесь есть какой-то секрет?

\- Я же говорил, что куратор недолюбливает Сошу. Для вас настали тяжелые времена… - одна из заплутавших теней вдруг принесла с собой голос Элайи. Данте подумал, что в Академии стоит быть осторожнее со словами. Здесь очень трудно хранить тайны…

Данте отодвинул фусума и проскользнул в свою комнату. Стыдно сказать – он просто не хотел ни с кем встречаться, ведь чувствовал, что произошедшее в большом зале дало широкую огласку.  Переведя дыхание, Данте поднял голову и обомлел, когда обозрел обстановку. Определенно, когда он покидал свою комнату, здесь было как-то меньше… вещей. А теперь она оказалась захламлена под завязку разными коробочками, сумками, тряпками, даже подушками и перьями.

\- Ох, ты ж… - вздохнул Данте, соображая, что произошло, и выпучил глаза, когда внезапно осознал, что к нему могут нагрянуть с обыском. И что делать? В голову пришла совершенно дикая идея, но надо же как-то от этого хлама избавляться!

Данте замер, задерживая дыхание и прислушиваясь к пению соловьиных полов. Никого поблизости не наблюдалось, и Данте облегченно вздохнул. Старательно обходя чужие вещи, он с большим трудом добрался до своей кровати и сдернул с нее покрывало. В него он упаковал большую часть вещей, завязал в большой узел и закинул за плечи. Теперь с этим делом ему предстояло выбраться из общежитий…

Полы тонко скрипнули, и Данте, застыл статуей, ожидая, пока коридор вновь станет чистым. Но чаяниям Данте не суждено было сбыться, потому что через мгновение двери-перегородки, которые вели в его комнату, распахнулись настежь, и он столкнулся нос к носу с Футодама-но микото, проще говоря, с Ебрахием. Сын несравненного Цукиеми выглядел странно – в его руках находились вещи, очень похожие на те, которые заполонили комнату Данте.

\- Амэ!.. – воскликнул Ебрахий удивленно-радостно.

Данте, быстро сообразив, откуда уши растут, схвати своего старого знакомого за ворот кимоно и затащил внутрь. 

\- Ты что творишь?! – вопросил он возмущенным шепотом, быстро решив, что на тему прежних имен и недопустимости употребления их в Академии побеседует с этим оболтусом позже.

\- Развлекаюсь, - бесхитростно ответил тот с сияющей улыбкой. Она была настолько радостная, что Данте едва не застонал от происходящего.

\- Тут Аши всюду бродят, браслет ищут. Твоих рук дело?

Ебрахий пожал плечами.

\- Кто его знает…

Данте раздраженно поправил свою котомку за спиной и требовательно воззрился на него.

\- Откуда здесь эти вещи? – для пущей убедительности он тряхнул узлом из покрывала.

\- По-твоему, я помню, откуда что брал? У меня не настолько хорошая память.

«Что-то здесь не так», - подумалось Данте. Не так было именно с Ебрахием. Вел он себя несколько странно. Зачем ему все это? И почему все притащил в его комнату.

\- Да что с тобой такое?

\- Все как обычно, - ответили ему совершенно спокойно, доставая из-за пазухи новую порцию добра. Такое «обычно» Данте не устраивало аж ни разу, поэтому он вырвал из его рук непонятную шелковую тряпку и засунул ее обратно за пазуху Ебрахию. Ками взвизгнул и едва не полоснул острыми когтями Данте. Хорошо, что у него оказалась хорошая реакция, поэтому он пригнулся. Когтистая рука зацепила узел и распорола его в мгновение ока едва ли не напополам. На пол посыпались различные безделушки.

\- У меня здесь не склад! – возмутился Данте. – Верни эти вещи, где взял.

Ебрахий покачал головой.

\- Я тебя Хорхе сдам! – пригрозил он. Конечно, ничего подобного он делать бы не стал, но надо же было как-то заставить его шевелиться. Тот вновь покачал головой.

\- Я же сказал, что не помню, где что брал! – выдал он обиженно-возмущенно. Будто его оскорбили в лучших чувствах. Данте едва не взвыл. Происходящее все больше отдавало фарсом, но делать нечего – была проблема, и ее нужно решить.

\- Тогда спрячь их где-нибудь в лесу, - Ебрахий вылупился на Данте так, будто у того выросла вторая голова. Данте вздохнул и добавил: – Тебя никто не увидит. Сейчас будет собрание всех студентов нашего факультета. Так что…

\- И как ты себе это представляешь?!

Данте понял, что надо что-то делать, пока ситуация не вышла из-под контроля. А она уже порывалась. Он нагнулся и подобрал несколько вещиц, потом вручил их Ебрахию.

\- Делай, что говорю!

\- Раскомандовался… - выдал сын Цукиеми, но совету последовал. Данте перевел дыхание и осторожно покинул свои покои. Теперь нужно как-то прикрыть отсутствие Ебрахия на  собрании. И как это сделать?

Он вышел на улицу и уверенным шагом направился в общее додзе.  В отличие от церемониального зала в Белой Пагоде этот был больше похож на чайный домик, нежели на место для собраний. И рассчитан он был не на всю Академию, а всего лишь на их группу. «Чайную церемонию» вел Хорхе – Данте слышал его голос еще издали.

Куратор за столь короткое время успел не только переодеться в кимоно цвета оливы, но еще и собрать волосы в причудливую прическу, заколов их гребнями из нефрита.

\- Опаздываешь, - произнес Хорхе, как только Данте показался на пороге.

\- Прошу прощения, куратор, - улыбнулся он.

\- Проходи быстрее. Потом все расскажешь Ебрахию, раз уж он… занят.

Брови Данте, кажется, жили своей жизнью и поползли вверх помимо воли своего хозяина. Ему очень хотелось удержать их, но, к сожалению, это оказалось невозможно.

\- Неужели ты считаешь, что в общежитиях может твориться что-то без моего ведома? – усмехнулся куратор и повернулся к остальным ками, которые с интересом наблюдали за ними: - Познакомьтесь, это – Данте. Несомненно, герой сегодняшнего дня.

Данте мысленно вздохнул: спасибо родителю, кажется, теперь  у него есть реальный шанс стать изгоем. Хотя… не существует проблем, которые бы нельзя было решить, - подумал Данте, присаживаясь за столик, и отточенным жестом аристократа налил себе чаю. Он чувствовал, что за каждым его движением следят, поэтому сделал то, что делал всегда – лучезарно улыбнулся и посмотрел на Хорхе.

\- Что ж, - куратор выглядел довольным, - теперь можно начинать, котятки. Пришло время познакомиться поближе.

Данте обозрел всех собравшихся здесь ками, ярких и индивидуальных, и его улыбка на мгновение дрогнула, смешалась с грустью и легкой тоской. Не так он себе представлял Академию, не об этом он мечтал, глядя на звезды, сбегая от Амако. Он думал, что будет рядом с Акито, но оказалось, что теперь он еще дальше, чем был.

В прошлой жизни Хорхе обещал ему крылья. Но если бы тот Амэ знал, что за них придется заплатить так, он бы, наверное, отказался.

\- Приветствую вас, молодые ками, - Хорхе расправил плечи, выпрямился, его стан приобрел какую-то доселе невиданную необъяснимую стать, и Данте с некоторым удивлением понял, что это – гордость. Та самая легендарная гордость школы Ямато, которая скользит в каждом движении ее представителя или же нечто более глубокое? – Вам выпала великая честь учиться здесь, бок о бок с Аши, защищать самое важное, что существует в Поднебесном – людей.

Здесь и сейчас не было Рихарда. Не было других преподавателей, не было людей. Только один взрослый ками и двадцать четыре Охотника, недавно пробудившихся, глупых, незрелых, но обладающих огромным потенциалом. И именно в этот момент Данте понял одну вещь – им суждено стать единым целым. Переживать вместе, любить вместе, ненавидеть вместе, вместе убивать и… умирать. Не потому, что такова традиция, а потому что так надо, так эффективнее, так проще и так лучше.

\- Вы будете притираться друг к другу двадцать лет. Драться между собой, люто ненавидеть друг друга, безумно любить, соперничать до последней капли крови, пока первый из вас не достигнет Воплощения Высшего духа – Синтай, самый достойный, самый сильный, самый лучший. Он станет вашим командиром и поведет вас в бой, - Хорхе посмотрел на притихших ками, черты его лица неожиданно смягчились, будто он вспоминал о своей учебе в Академии, и эти воспоминания были самым дорогим, что случалось в его жизни. – Потому что такова наша судьба. И на нее нас обрекла наша богиня Аматэрасу.

Данте опустил голову, улыбаясь. Он кое-что понял. Крылья – это не только умение летать и подняться в небо; крылья – это, прежде всего, нахождение на своем собственном месте, единственном в своем роде, и делать то, для чего предназначен. Выкладываться до конца, преодолевать препятствия. Только так можно взлететь. Только так твои мечты станут явью. А Акито… Акито все простит и поймет. Это же Акито.

\- Примите то, что каждый из вас по-своему индивидуален, в чем-то слаб, в чем-то силен, но любой ками обладает специальностью – тем, что он умеет делать лучше других. Вы будете раздражать друг друга, но однажды сработаетесь, - продолжал говорить Хорхе. – Так давайте же познакомимся!

Данте оглянулся на остальных ками и вдруг осознал, что остальные делают то же самое. Всматриваются в лица других, будто в свои новые отражения в зеркале. Новые друзья, новые соперники, но никогда враги. Еще чужие и незнакомые, но уже связанные странными узами родства, или принадлежности, или, быть может, единой цели.

Как ни странно, первыми со своих мест начали вставать девушки. Вначале вспыльчивая и капризная Рита, потом Изабелла, нежная представительница школы Мино, Леандра и другие. Потом принялись подниматься юноши. Они что-то говорили друг другу, обменивались какими-то иногда робкими, иногда ничего не значащими, иногда просто бессмысленными словами о погоде, спрашивали о самочувствии – просто, чтобы заговорить, потому что общих тем у них еще не было.

\- О, я смотрю, веселье уже в самом разгаре! – в дверях появился покрывшийся испариной Ебрахий. – Эх, столько пропустил!

\- Иди к нам! – не удержавшись, крикнул Данте.

Множество красок сливались в одну, множество голосов, множество лиц, улыбающихся и смеющихся.

\- У нас все было не так. Мы так не радовались, когда впервые увидели друг друга. Ты хороший куратор, командир, - Лидия вышла из кехо, будто шагнула из пространства. Ее пышные одежды всколыхнулись, точно от сильного ветра, и почти сразу же упали живописными складками. На ее лице все еще преобладала бледность, а глаза лихорадочно блестели – она не успела отойти от пережитого рождения сына.

\- Я ведь Ямато, милая Лидия, - пропел Хорхе, лучась самодовольством.

\- Это тебя и делает хорошим воспитателем. Цукиеми был прав, когда предложил тебя на эту должность… - она придвинулась ближе к нему и положила голову на плечо, ища поддержки. Кому как ни Хорхе знать, как трудно пережить убийство человека, даже если потом он станет твоим ребенком? Командир погладил ее по голове.

\- Отдыхай, Лидия. Ты славно потрудилась, я доволен.

Она вздохнула.

\- Но сможем ли мы скрыть произошедшее от Рихарда?

Хорхе обнял ее за плечи.

\- У нас нет другого выбора.

Он смотрел на молодежь, которая то разбивалась на кучки и переговаривалась, то сбивалась в одну  большую ораву и о чем-то голосила, а потом прикрыл глаза. Им не повезло родиться во время близившегося исхода. Но с этим ничего нельзя поделать. Только попробовать защитить.

\- Тебе нужно поспать, Окицу. Ты еле на ногах держишься.

\- Да, - отозвалась она глухо, - дай мне постоять так еще немного…

\- Кимоно мне помнешь, - в этом был весь Хорхе. Окицу-химэ-но ками, иначе – Аматэрасу Окицу Лидия, звонко рассмеялась. 

*** 

   **_Тонкость и чуткость Мино-дэн_**

 Белая Пагода сделана из белого же камня. И если смотреть на нее с дозорной вышки, которая находится на противоположном конце Академии, может показаться, что она – это огромный айсберг, который плывет в огромном море. И как всякий айсберг, над водой торчит лишь верхушка, а основная его часть не видна невооруженным взглядом.

Большинство обитателей Академии не знают, что у Белой Пагоды есть подземелья. Что они – это запутанные лабиринты, окутанные зыбким, неверным светом. И что там воздух пропах страхом и отчаянием. Светлая и всегда чистая верхняя часть пагоды являет собой поразительный контраст с мрачной и грязной ее нижней частью.

У Рихарда, главы Академии Аши, два лица. И эти лица так же противоположны друг другу как день и ночь. И когда Хатиман переступает порог подземелий, маска дружелюбия моментально испаряется, а мягкий, всегда сочувствующий взгляд сменяется колючим и холодным. Его серебряные глаза, кажущиеся чистым горным ручьем приобретают зловещую синеву. Их больше не нужно скрывать с  помощью челки, и Рихард откидывает ее назад, открывая высокий лоб. Во тьме он становится совершенно другим человеком.

\- Ты считаешь, что Хорхе не заметит? – Эхисса, яркая даже во тьме, подозрительно прищурила глаза, глядя на мужа.

Рихард, двигаясь плавно и уверенно в темноте стылых влажных коридоров, и бровью не повел.

\- Он сейчас слишком занят своими Охотниками. Не заметит.

Одна из тяжелых и скрипучих дверей отворилась, и в коридор брызнул дрожащий рыжий свет факела. Рихард остановился. Оглянувшись на жену, призрачно улыбнулся и провел рукой, облаченной в безупречно белую перчатку, по ее щеке. В полутьме его глаза сверкнули серебром. Он улыбнулся, сладко и завораживающе.

\- Не переживай, моя дорогая. Я знаю своего сына.

Эхисса фыркнула. А хотелось закрыть глаза и поддаться ему, уступить, как часто это делала. Но сейчас не время, а она умела держать себя в руках.

\- Скажи, если он не захочет последовать за тобой, что ты сделаешь?

\- То же, что и с остальными – отправлю на перерождение, - он повернулся к свету и сделал два шага по направлению к двери. – Ничто не сможет помешать мне создать новый мир. Для тебя, моя дорогая.

Эхисса промолчала. Она слишком хорошо знала, чего стоили красивые слова Хатимана. И для чего он этот мир создает. Впрочем, его цель тоже можно назвать по-своему благородной.

Рихард вошел в тесную клетушку. В ней была только койка, застеленная свежим бельем, нужник и факел, потрескивающий на стене. На койке сидел, сгорбившись, некогда прекрасный и гордый ками, а теперь это нельзя было назвать и его тенью. Глаза цвета темного индиго казались теперь стеклянными и застывшими. Они смотрели в одну точку. Казалось, даже не замечали посетителей.

\- Как ты? – в голосе Рихарда прозвучало участие и даже беспокойство.

Ками лишь выдохнул, и его исхудавшая грудь с выпирающими ребрами болезненно всколыхнулась.

\- Я принес тебе… - Хатиман достал пакет, наполненный кровью. Он протянул его ками. – Выпей. Тебе станет легче, обещаю. И все кошмары уйдут. И боль не будет раздирать тебя… Давай, прошу тебя.

Ками не пошевелился, но его взгляд все так же устремленный вникуда, стал более осмысленным, а длинные ресницы моргнули беспокойно, будто смахивали непрошенные слезы. Рихард обеспокоено вздохнул и присел рядом с ками на койку. Взял за подбородок и повернул лицом к себе.

\- Ты же знаешь, что у меня нет другого пути. Ты же знаешь, что это обязательно. Мне… мне самому больно делать это с вами, но пойми – это надо!

\- Где командир? – непослушными губами произнес он, запинаясь.

Брови Рихарда приподнялись, будто в удивлении.

\- Он сейчас очень занят и не может придти. Но я позабочусь о тебе. Пожалуйста, выпей это…

Ками посмотрел на пакет с кровью, и в его тусклых глазах вдруг зажглась такая жажда, что даже у Эхиссы, которая повидала немало, по коже побежали мурашки. Рука, вооруженная еще острыми, но уже ломкими когтями, ударила по пакету, раздирая его, выбивая его из рук Рихарда. Пакет упал на пол с жалобным хлюпом, расплескивая красную влагу по каменному полу. Эхисса невольно отшатнулась.

\- Уж лучше умереть! – истерично выкрикнул ками из последних сил и свалился на койку. Рихард выглядел удивленным. Он смотрел на все это расширившимися глазами, застыв. Он не ожидал, что его могут отвергнуть. Отвергнуть вот так, когда вроде бы все шло хорошо.

\- Бизен… - его губы тронула легкая, почти отеческая улыбка, вот только глаза казались синей сталью, острой и неуступчивой. – Чего еще ждать от вас? Самые упрямые и несговорчивые. И самые глупые…

Рихард поднялся на ноги и ловким движением поймал одну из теней, которая пробегала мимо.

\- Что ж. Ты сделал свой выбор, - вздохнул он с сожалением и повернулся к тени. – Убейте его.

Тень с визгом умчалась к адресату. Рихард бросил последний взгляд на лежащего ками, и круто развернувшись, зашагал к выходу. Уже в коридоре Хатиман спешно содрал с себя перчатки и брезгливо швырнул их на пол.

\- Мы могли бы дать ему второй шанс… - произнесла Эхисса.

\- Нет, - в голосе Рихарда звучала сталь. – Он отрекся от того мира, который я ему предложил.

\- Но зачем же его убивать?

Рихард снова мягко улыбался. Смахнув челку, он посмотрел на Эхиссу, точно на глупенькую девочку, которая никак не поймет главного:

\- Потому что я милосерден, любовь моя. Его меч уничтожен. Дальше – только превращение в йокая, а второй Кимэй мне не нужен.  Я предлагал ему силу в обмен на служение мне, он выбрал смерть.

Эхисса кивнула.

\- Ты прав, это его выбор. 

*** 

**07 день месяца Акасита 491 года Одиннадцатого исхода**

**Цукуси, Академия Воинов-Теней Аши**

 

 

 

**_Ум и беспристрастность Ямасиро-дэн_ **

 

Еще не протрубили отбой, и Данте наслаждался приятным осенним вечером. Конечно, он имел мало общего с теплыми и безветренными вечерами в Наре, ведь был каким-то отчаянно-холодным, пронзительно прозрачным, точно первая наледь на лужах, и пах сырой палой листвой, которая еще даже не появилась. Довольно странное ощущение. Данте устроился на прохладном деревянном полу энгавы и смотрел вдаль, старательно игнорируя суету, что царила за его спиной. Рядом сидел Ебрахий, прислонившись боком к резному столбику, подобрав под себя ноги. Его глаза были прикрыты, а лицо разгладилось. Казалось, что он дремлет, но Данте знал, что это не так.

Издалека донеслись крики и непонятный шум. Ебрахий приоткрыл один глаз, разведывая обстановку, и, опознав очередную потасовку на стороне Сошу, вздохнул и снова погрузился в свое медиативное состояние. Чтобы разнять драчунов, Хорхе устроил образцово-показательную истерику с его любимым: «Ох, довели вы меня до приступа… Дышать не могу! Принесите же воды куратору!» Наивные и глупые Охотники моментально устыдились своего поведения и едва не схлестнулись за право, кто принесет воды. Данте задумчиво поскреб ногтем по полу. Мимо промелькнула Леандра, кривя лицо:

\- Ну, прекрати же! – почти прошипела она.

Данте в отместку постучал по дереву.

\- А как Хорхе ходит через соловьиные полы? Ведь под ним они не скрипят…

\- Все еще мечтаешь выйти после отбоя? – поинтересовался Ебрахий, не открывая глаз.

Данте хохотнул.

\- Еще спрашиваешь!

\- Это одержимость… - страдальчески вздохнул Ебрахий.

Отпрыск куратора в ответ скривился. Ну, одержимость! Так что теперь делать? Тем более что с Акито поговорить толком так и не удалось.

\- Не будет мне покоя, ты же знаешь…

\- Оставь.

Данте упрямо покачал головой. Он столько всего пережил, чтобы оказаться в Академии с Акито, и что? Вот так теперь все взять и оставить? Нет-нет, это просто невозможно.

\- Эй, Кристиан! – ками подскочил, приветливо махая когтистой рукой. – Хватит на дерево смотреть, иди сюда. Дело есть!

Ебрахий приоткрыл оба глаза, чтобы посмотреть, что задумал Данте. К тому же во дворе на скамейке кто-то из Ямасиро оставил коробку со свитками, расческу и веер. Вещи эти выглядели покинутыми и очень соблазнительными.

\- Данте? – Кристиан приблизился.

Отличительная черта почти всех Ямасиро – это убийственная серьезность и немногословность. Не сказать, что они так уж любили книги, как казалось со стороны. Представители этой школы обычно говорили: «Мы их читаем, чтобы быть в курсе, но неудержимой любознательности, как у тех же Ямато, не испытываем».

\- Говорю, что дело есть, - Данте поднялся и кивнул, чтобы Ямасиро шел за ним. – Соловьиные полы.

Данте остановился, перемещая свой вес с одной ноги на другую, пронзительно скрипя половицами. Кристиан наблюдал за его действиями, ожидая дальнейших объяснений.

\- Ты заметил, как Хорхе по ним ходит? Ни единого скрипа не слышно. А мы? Двумя шагами мертвого поднять можем.

\- На то и рассчитано.

Данте досадно фыркнул.

\- Да знаю я, - вздохнул он. – Но у Хорхе есть какой-то секрет, понимаешь? Он же ходит.

Кристиан пожал плечами.

\- Спроси у него.

\- Так он мне и ответил! - Данте закатил глаза. Бросив быстрый взгляд на улицу, он увидел, что Ебрахия на энгаве больше не наблюдается. – Вот я и думаю, что это может быть? Есть идеи?

Конечно, у Кристиана были идеи – он же Ямасиро, вот только они оказались какие-то неоригинальные, Данте давно проверенные.

\- Сейкатсу, - сказал он.

\- Думаешь? – Данте разочарованно вздохнул и присел на корточки. Полированный пол игриво блеснул и сразу же пронзительно завопил, когда Охотник выписал ему щелбана, заряженного Сейкатсу. Из-за фусума выскочил взъерошенный Хоакин.

\- Вы что это делаете?! – возмутился он. На его детской щеке красовались красные полоски – спал, когда Данте принялся нарушать спокойствие.

\- Не угадал, - произнес нарушитель спокойствия, игнорируя взбудораженного Хоакина.

Кристиан скрестил руки на груди.

\- Тогда отсутствие Сейкатсу.

Данте задумался. Возможно, и так. Нет, скорее всего, так.

\- И как он этого добивается?

Хоакин переводил рассерженный взгляд с одного на другого. Данте сидел на корточках и барабанил пальцами по полу.

\- Возможно, щиты ставит. Известно, что он самый лучший в этом деле, - ответил Кристиан.

\- Эй! Вы о чем? – Хоакин постарался привлечь к себе внимание, но Данте только шикнул на него, пообещав научить стирать форму без каких-либо усилий и мокрых рук, если тот не будет мешать.

\- Щиты? Не умею я их… Проблема.

\- Их изучают на четвертом курсе, - Кристиан, разумеется, все про всех знал.

Данте задумчиво прикусил костяшку большого пальца.

\- А мофет… мофет… не они, - пробубнил он с набитым ртом. Кристиан смотрел на него, как на безнадежно больного. Вот мешают же ему эти полы!

Данте поднялся и заскрипел, когда принялся ходить туда-сюда. Он напряженно обдумывал, как проверить, верно ли предположение Кристиана. А как это сделать?

\- Нужно заманить другого ками сюда… менее сильного в щитах…

\- А? – опешил Кристиан. Его пресловутая логика вдруг отказала.

\- Ага, - закивал Данте, воодушевленный этой идеей. Теперь бы найти ее воплощение.

Ямасиро, вздохнув, прислонился к стене. Отрицать бесполезно – Данте его заинтересовал. Своими рассуждениями и попытками понять тайну соловьиных полов.

\- Я знаю, что у каждого ками способность к созданию щитов различна. Думаю, в нашем случае нам нужен самый слабый в Академии.

Тут даже Хоакин заинтересовался – Данте заразил всех.

\- Но как это узнать? – поинтересовался он.

\- Поспрашивать у тех, кто здесь давно? – пожал плечами Кристиан. – Они должны знать.

\- Или украсть досье на каждого из преподавателей, - в дверном проеме появился Ебрахий. Вид у него был несколько… помятый. Будто он успел с кем-то подраться, пока Данте и Кристиан пытались разгадать тайну полов.

\- А такие есть? – Данте заинтересованно поднял голову.

\- Есть, - кивнул Кристиан. – Но так просто их не достать.

Ебрахий улыбнулся, когда увидел выражение лица Данте. Он-то знал, что другу нельзя говорить слова типа «так просто не сделать» или «достать». Дымчато-сиреневые глаза Данте загорелись демоническим огнем.

\- Говорите, Ямато хитрее всех? –  зловеще рассмеялся он.

Кристиан, Ебрахий и Хоакин переглянулись. Они очень сомневались, что Ямато могут тягаться с Данте. 

*** 

Элайя – быстроглазый мальчишка с чудного цвета розовыми пышными  волосами, жилистый и быстрый, точно горный ручей, из Ямасиро-дэн, конечно, не мог не разнюхать о том, что намечается безобразие. Элайя, пожалуй, был самым импульсивным и страстным из всех Синсэн школы Ямасиро, но это ему нисколько не мешало добывать знания.

\- Девиз школы Ямато – «Хитрость и гордость», поэтому, чтобы склонить кого-то из них на свою сторону, придется очень постараться. Ну они, знаешь, такие высокомерные, ты видел, да? Ходят, как надутые индюки, вот так, - и он показал: надул щеки, выкатил глаза и пошел вразвалочку, точно медведь какой.  

\- Я их уломаю, - улыбнулся Данте.

\- Верим в свои силы – похвально, - вновь затараторил Элайя. – Да только здесь одной веры мало. У тебя, кстати, имя души какое?

Данте раздвинул кусты, на которых росли незнакомые белые ягоды, и высунул голову наружу – на сторону общежитий Ямато-дэн. Сейчас он производил разведку. Думал, кого взять в жертву на «первичную обработку». Кристиан сказал, что в школе Ямато нынче числится четыре человека, но данных на них у него пока не было. А жаль. Но ничего, мы добудем данные и так, сидя в кустах.

Как и когда к ним присоединился Элайя, Данте сказать не мог. Он просто появился, и заполонил собой все. Ебрахий, сидя чуть поодаль, смотрел на новое чудо недовольно и порой даже неприязненно, будто ревновал, что Данте уделяет ему так много внимания.

\- Амэ-но-удзумэ-но микото, - ответил Данте между делом. Он наблюдал, за одной из представительниц интересующей его школы. Она вышла на энгаву, распустив красные волосы по плечам, в чем-то таком легкомысленно-шелковом: Данте точно сказать не мог, что именно это было, но решил, что это короткая юката с кружевом. Она стояла босиком на прохладном деревянном полу, вся такая холодная и неприступная, и сил отвести от нее взгляд не было ни у кого. Кроме, Элайи. У него был какой-то секрет?

 - Отважная Богиня? – захихикал Элайя. – Танцовщица?

Данте не обратил внимания. Он был занят созерцанием своей сокурсницы.

\- Тогда все в порядке! Иди ее соблазняй! – и прицельным пинком выпихнул Охотника из кустов.

Данте зарычал, оборачиваясь. Он хотел уже вернуться и надавать хороших тумаков этому мелкому, но понял, что опоздал. Им уже занимался во всю Ебрахий, прижимая к дереву и сомкнув руку на шее.  Кристиан же пытался оттащить отпрыска Цукиеми от ребенка.

\- Кто здесь? – спросила девушка, вытянув шею. Давно стемнело, и она, слава Священной Богине, не могла видеть потасовки в кустах. Зато прекрасно слышала, как шуршит листва.

Данте нацепил галантную улыбку, выходя на свет.

\- Прошу прощения, если напугал тебя, - он вежливо поклонился. – Видишь ли, я тут недавно в Академии, поэтому заблудился.

Она хмыкнула.

\- Неудачник. Сказал бы сразу, что подглядывал.

А в глазах светилось: «Вот и мой улов!». У Данте возникли справедливые подозрения, что на улицу она вышла специально, чтобы… порыбачить. Данте почувствовал себя несколько странно, когда понял, что на него охотились. В кои то веки охотился не он, а на него. Это был вызов? Конечно, вызов, который нельзя было не принять.

Данте вздохнул, опуская плечи, расправляя спину, и улыбаясь мягко, нежно, понимающе – так, как нравилось девушкам.

\- Ладно, ты меня раскусила, - он развел руками. – Не смог удержаться.

Тем временем в кустах закончилось копошение. И теперь взоры всех присутствующих были направлены на этих двоих, которые в свете неяркого фонаря, об который билась пара мотыльков, казались актерами на сцене. Или воинами на арене – тут как посмотреть.

Элайя пролез между широко расставленных ног Ебрахия и осторожно раздвинул кусты у самого их основания. Он нашел себе неплохое место, из которого открывался удивительный обзор.

\- А вот теперь начинается самое интересное: оба активировали свои специальности. Посмотрим, кто окажется сильнее, - на лице Элайи появилась совершенно не детская усмешка. Она больше походила безумному ученому, чем хрупкому розововолосому ребенку, похожего на большую куклу.

\- Специальности? – спросил Ебрахий сверху.

\- Ты что с луны свалился? – удивился Элайя, а потом прыснул. – С луны, конечно. Твой же родитель Бог Счета Лун! Символично…

Ебрахий глухо зарычал и поступил просто и эффективно - сжал колени. Спрессованный таким образом ребенок запищал.

\- Ладно-ладно, сдаюсь. Расскажу тебе, - ответил Элайя, не отрывая взгляда от происходящего на «сцене». – Ты никогда не задумывался, почему почти все знакомые Данте так яро хотят им обладать? Сам, небось, не без греха… - на эти слова Ебрахий хладнокровно сжал ноги снова, и Элайя снова запищал извинениями. – Потому что его специальность – соблазнение. Он может получить любого, если захочет.

\- И Акито? – тупо спросил Ебрахий, ощущая, что внутри все холодеет. Он был рад, что у Данте и его бывшего брата не клеится с отношениями, даже слишком неприлично порой рад.

\- Да что ты к нему прицепился? Отвечаю: и его тоже. Я же сказал – любого! Доволен теперь?

Ебрахий зловеще улыбнулся во тьме.

\- Ага. Я тебе потом украду леденец.

Элайя фыркнул и продолжил наблюдать за битвой специальностей этих двоих. Но он ни за что не признался бы, что от леденца сейчас бы не отказался. Да вообще никогда бы не отказался, если уж на то пошло.

Девушка-ками оценивающе смотрела на Данте, пока сам Данте мысленно восхищался отнюдь не цветом ее роскошных волос цвета граната или глазами цвета черного кофе, а высокой, полной грудью, которую соблазнительно обтягивал легкомысленный шелк.

\- Ты еще и нахал! – возмутилась она, проследив направление его взгляда. А ее спина, вопреки ее возмущенным словам выпрямилась, расправились плечи, грудь подалась вперед.

Данте это оценил и притворно вздохнул.

\- Куда же без наглости? А ты почему здесь ходишь одна? Скучаешь?

\- О, я тебя умоляю! – она закатила глаза.  – Я просто так хотела, понимаешь?

Данте обошел ее по дуге и прислонился спиной к перилам. В кустах о чем-то напряженно переговаривались. Хотел бы он знать, о чем…

\- Меня зовут Данте, - учтиво поклонился он. – Рад знакомству.

\- Наслышана, - фыркнула она самодовольно. – Прославился в первый же день. Скажи, - в ее глазах скользнуло ленивое, слегка томное любопытство. – Зачем тебе понадобилось ссориться с Аши?

Данте покачал головой, цокая языком.

\- Мне так хотелось.

«Они не знают, что мы с Акито… братья. Бывшие. Что выросли вместе, что были близки, - Данте почувствовал облегчение от этого открытия. – Это хорошо…»

\- Не стоит мне лгать, - она улыбнулась, - но, похоже, правды из тебя не вытянешь так же.  Впрочем, меня это не касается.

Данте поднял на нее глаза и пристально посмотрел. Он ощутил восхищение и разрешил своим чувствам отразиться во взгляде, ведь знал, что девушкам это нравится. Нравится, когда на них смотрят, как на самую прекрасную из богинь.

\- Еще не протрубили отбой. Я предлагаю прогуляться, сегодня прекрасный вечер. Грех, не воспользоваться им, Рита.

\- Ты помнишь мое имя? – она изобразила удивление.

\- Конечно. Разве можно его забыть? – Данте спрыгнул с энгавы и с изящным поклоном, полным грациозности, поклонился, протягивая ей руку.

Рита рассмеялась, вкладывая свои пальцы в ладонь Данте. Он их слегка сжал, поднялся и помог спуститься на землю. В кустах как-то особо шумно завозились. Рита сократила расстояние между собой и ним, Данте ощутил ее легкий, дурманящий аромат, исходящий от волос, и прикрыл глаза, когда она зашептала ему на ухо:

\- Ты проказник, Данте. За нами ведь следят.

\- Но так даже интереснее, - ответил он, обдавая ее шею своим дыханием. Рита еле заметно задрожала.

Ебрахий, глядя на все это безобразие, низко, почти как дикий зверь, зарычал и, не сдержавшись, зашелестел кустами. Элайя вопросительно поднял голову, его брови поползли вверх, когда он увидел выражение лица Бога, Приносящего Дары.

\- Ты чего это? Данте почти победил. Разве не за тем он туда пошел?

\- Мы делом занимаемся, а не развлекаемся, - Ебрахий, не отдавая себе отчет, рвал листья с куста, которые щедрым потоком сыпались на голову Элайи. Маленький ками переглянулся с Кристианом, сидящим подле тише воды, ниже травы, и пожал плечами.

\- Он занимается делом, - подтвердил он.

\- И вообще, кто сказал, что для выполнения нашего плана, нам нужен кто-то из Ямато? Я сам украду эти досье.

Элайя посмотрел на него, как на неизлечимо больного.

\- Там стоят щиты, так просто не выйдет.

\- Выйдет, - упрямо качнул головой тот и скрылся в темноте. Элайя, стоящий на четвереньках, перевернулся на спину и улегся прямо на землю. Он посмотрел вначале в небо в раздумье, как поступить дальше, а потом на Кристиана.

\- Натворит он дел, - произнес тот безразлично.

\- А так охота на досье глянуть… - вздохнул Элайя. – Ладно.

Ивато-но ками сел и принялся выбирать листья из своих розовых волос.

\- Эй, Данте, - крикнул он.  – Заканчивай там, Ебрахий решил, что ему помощь не нужна и справится сам. Надо бы его перехватить, пока он никуда не влип.

Данте со вздохом оторвался от Риты, которая только-только начала поддаваться его очарованию. Но ничего не поделаешь. Это же Ебрахий. Он может такого сотворить, что потом век не расхлебаешь.

\- Наверное, он мне завидует, - произнес Данте извиняющимся тоном. – Мне выпала честь познакомиться с такой красавицей… Нужно бежать, но клятвенно обещаю тебе, что мы еще продолжим начатое!

\- Обязательно, - она сверкнула глазами, схватив его за предплечье. – И как насчет рассказать, что происходит. Неужели, я не заслужила?

Данте довольно улыбнулся и сжал ее руку. Похоже, его слова подействовали на нее, как надо. А любопытство – страшная вещь, он знал.

\- Расскажу по дороге. Пойдешь?

\- Идти еще с вами! – она задрала носик. – А далеко?

\- Посмотрим.

Рита вырвала руку:

\- Нет, я никуда не пойду! – закапризничала она.

Данте вздохнул, изображая огорчение.

\- Что ж, тогда придется мне рассказать тебе, куда мы направляемся. Кристиан недавно узнал, что в Академии на каждого ками существует досье. Мы хотим выкрасть их, чтобы посмотреть, что про нас написали… - ну, почти правда. Но его ведь никто не уличит во лжи, правда? – Есть подозрения, что там много клеветы. Ты не боишься, что про тебя что-то страшное написали? Например, что занимаешься разведением пиявок…

\- Что?! – вскинулась Рита. – Я должна это видеть!

Данте улыбнулся и посмотрел на Элайю с видом покорителя высоких гор. В конце концов, соблазнение и искушение очень близки по смыслу. Амэ-но-удзумэ это не мешало использовать и то, и другое сразу. 

***

 **_Сила и смелость Сошу-дэн_**  

С чего начался конфликт, уже никто разобраться не мог. Говорили, что Мино-дэн, которые быстро нашли друг друга по интересам и теперь ходили дружной гурьбой, решили в своем тесном кругу провести экскурсию. Они осмотрели Пятиэтажную пагоду, в которую еще никого не пускали, отметили художественное оформление, вспомнили, в каком году ее построили, просмотрели библиотеки, где познакомились с архивариусами. Они-то и посоветовали им почитать «Звезду». Взяв каждый по экземпляру, Мино отправились дальше. Тяга к искусству их завела в святая святых Сошу – в тренировочные додзе, в которых самая воинственная из школ была полноправной хозяйкой. Мино ничего плохого не замышляли, они только осмотреть все хотели с эстетической и исторической точек зрения, а Сошу все восприняла как наследили и облапили, ну и предъявили претензии. В весьма грубой форме.

Испокон веков в Сошу-дэн был лидер. Самый сильный и самый смелый, он становился им почти сразу и мало кто оспаривал потом его права. Хотя, бывало всякое. Так и сейчас школа быстро определилась, и главой ее стал грубоватый бунтарь Аматэрасу Сокоцуцу Хайден.

\- Здесь моя территория, а вы на нее вторглись. За это понесете наказание, - произнес он «приговор» всей школе. Хайден не был чересчур уж высоким, но казалось, будто он возвышается над ними всеми.

\- Нам ни о чем таком не сообщали, - ответила Изабелла. – К тому же мы не хотели ничего плохого.

Плачущая Богиня Болот - слабая и очень тонкая натура, довести ее до слез, конечно, раз плюнуть. Хайден этого не знал, а знал бы - триста раз подумал, прежде чем отвечать.

\- Не хотели?! – взревел неформальный лидер Сошу. – Да одно только ваше присутствие оскверняет это место. Можете молиться, потому что целыми и невредимыми вы отсюда не выйдете.

\- Как эт’ груб’! – Мигель скривил губы. Он был поэт до мозга костей и аристократ одного знатного рода страны Золотого Креста. Ходили слухи, что он находится в дальнем родстве с королем. Говорил он мягко и напевно, слегка картавя. У него были мягкие вьющиеся волосы ниже плеч, которые собирать в косу оказывалось бесполезно – она быстро распадалась, поэтому он перехватывал волосы черной лентой. Его глаза мог бы воспеть любой поэт, потому что они были цвета лунного серебра, сверкающего не воинственно, а мягко.

\- Мигель, - выдохнула Изабелла, прячась за его спиной, ее губы дрожали. – Они же не шутят…

\- Поучим их раз и навсегда! – Фостер, еще один представитель школы Сошу, хрустнул костяшками пальцев. Его взгляд горел, а руки чесались.

\- О, Великая Богиня, нам  теперь точно не спастись! – запричитала Изабелла и зарыдала в голос.

Азель, Дева Душистых Цветов, сама, как распустившийся цветок по утру, подошла к ней и успокаивающе обняла за плечи. Она бросила на Сошу укоряющий взгляд – как они могли довести до такого бедную Изабеллу? Она же такая чувствительная!

\- Похоже, мы попали в логово дикарей, - сообщил Ромиро – еще один представитель Мино-дэн.

\- Ты кого это дикарем назвал, а? – возмущенно взревел Артур, хватаясь за деревянный меч. То, что настоящие мечи отсюда убрали, надо было благодарить Эдгара, который знал, что может учинить Сошу-дэн, дай ей волю.

\- С’бигаешься дгаться? Эт’ мой шпага пгаучит тебя! – ответил Мигель встречным выпадом.

Артур зарычал, удобнее перехватывая боккен. Оставались считанные секунды перед кровавой дракой, как в додзе вбежал взмыленный Ебрахий. Он без приглашения прошмыгнул внутрь и, опасливо озираясь, шмыгнул в угол. Сошу и Мино разом посмотрели на него.

\- Тс-с, - он приложил пальцы к губам и сделал жест, чтобы они продолжали, и на него внимания не обращали.

\- По-моему, он над нами издевается, - лениво произнес Фостер. Хайден в ответ состроил свирепую мину и демонстративно махнул мечом – именно это он сделает с Ебрахием, когда тот подойдет к нему. Неформальный лидер Сошу поманил его рукой. Футодама в ответ посмотрел на него, как на умалишенного.

\- Я же сказал – делами своими занимайтесь! - громко прошептал он. – Я скоро уйду.

\- Ты п’мешал нашей дуэль!

Ебрахий сочувственно развел руками. Мол, он не виноват, так получилось. А потом послышался топот ног, сбившееся дыхание и голоса.

\- Я не могу поверить, что ты заставил меня бежать за ним! – Рита.

\- Это обещанная прогулка. – Данте.

\- Здесь Сошу и Мино. Тени говорят… - Кристиан.

\- Что тени говорят, знают все. И да, тут есть тот, кто нам нужен! – Элайя.

Отпрыск Цукиеми запаниковал – нашли, и стал озираться по сторонам. На глаза ему попалось небольшое окно, и он решил использовать его не по назначению.

Быстро подбежав к нему, он распахнул его и выпрыгнул на улицу. Послышался треск веток, приглушенная брань, от которой школа Мино все, как один, скривилась.

\- Данте, похоже, тебе снова придется пускать в ход свою специальность.

\- Ну уж нет. Здесь есть Рита. Она справится не хуже меня.

\- Я? Да это не мой тип!

\- Тихо! – оборвал их Кристиан. – Нас слышно.

\- И какой йокай меня попутал с вами связаться?

На пороге появилась прекрасная Рита, остальные остались на улице. Она обозрела происходящее скучающе и томно, быстро поняла, что происходит, и усмехнулась:

\- Что за шум? Деретесь? Или у вас здесь вечеринка? Я не зря пришла… Итак, что обсуждаем?

\- Не твое дело! – рявкнул Фостер. С манерами у него оказалось плохо на проверку. Не научили.

\- Фу, как грубо! А я, между прочим, не с тобой разговаривала! – она обиженно надула губки и покосилась на Вулкана. Тот бросил на нее быстрый взгляд и почти сразу отвернулся в смущении. Рита хищно ухмыльнулась и заскользила к нему. Все взгляды были прикованы только к красноволосой красавице и Вулкану, который не знал, куда сбежать.

Данте, Элайя и Кристиан подслушивали на веранде.

\- Слишком рассеивает специальность. Из-за того, что пытается удержать внимание всех, наша рыбка может соскочить с крючка, - Ивато-но ками подергал за край рубашки Кристиана. – Что думаешь?

\- Думаю, что у Сошу и Мино драка. И да, Ебрахий был здесь. Скорее всего, сбежал через окно…

Рита сделала последний шаг к Вулкану. Вулкан растерялся и сделал шаг от нее. Она снова попыталась приблизиться, он опять отошел. То, что от нее уходили, Рите очень не понравилось. Похоже, она редко сталкивалась с тем, что ее специальность не действовала, поэтому пришлось поступить просто – схватить его за рукав, чтобы перестал играть в «догонялки».

\- Что ты хочешь? – спросил загнанный в угол Вулкан. Вид у него был такой, будто его собираются съесть живьем. Похоже, у Вулкана проблемы с противоположным полом, - решил Данте.

Улыбка Риты превратилась в акулий оскал, она почуяла слабину…

\- Все лишь прогуляться… Ты же мне не откажешь? – ее голос был сладок, точно мед, но тверд, как сталь. Такой откажешь, потом горько пожалеешь.

\- Ну…

\- Прощу прощения, ребята, но я заберу у вас Вулкана ненадолго, - она улыбнулась и подмигнула Хайдену. Тот смотрел на нее со смесью недоумения, удивления и восхищения – нормальная реакция на специальность, если разобраться. Рита схватила свою жертву за косу, точно любовника, которого вела в постель, и, виляя бедрами, направилась к выходу. Вулкан семенил следом.

Троица на пороге удивленно переглянулась. Лицо Элайи расплылось в хулиганской улыбке.

\- Удзумэ, ну ты даешь, наплел с три короба, и она теперь такие вещи вытворяет!

Данте рассмеялся в кулачок.

\- Ложь, Ивато, -  это моя вторая жизнь. 

*** 

Главную башню, на верхнем этаже которой хранился главный приз – нужные паспорта, конечно, охраняли. Нет, не ками, а Аши, но несли они свой караул скорее для проформы, нежели на самом деле. И даже, несмотря на это, охрана являлась серьезной проблемой, решать которую предстояло Рите.

\- Мальчики, извините, я тут заблудилась… - прекрасная богиня появилась на глаза охране и целиком и полностью завладела их вниманием. Вся честная компания пока на цыпочках пробралась внутрь и строгой цепочкой потрусила по лестнице вверх.

\- Кабинет ректора на самом верхнем этаже, - сообщил Кристиан.

Второй проблемой были щиты, которые стояли на кабинете Рихарда. Решать ее предстояло Вулкану, под чутким руководством Элайи.

\- Ты считаешь, что я смогу их сломать? – недоверчиво спросил Бог Глуби Гор, который на проверку оказался совсем не воинственным, а очень даже робким. Впрочем, со смелостью у него дела были в полном порядке.

\- Сможешь. Только слушай меня, ладно? – нет, ангельская внешность Ивато-но ками явно не вязалась с его характером. По характеру он был настоящим бесенком. – Тебе нужно только сделать небольшую дырку в щите, полностью его разрушать не надо…

Данте недоверчиво посмотрел на Элайю.

\- Я думаю, даже дырка в щите будет очень заметна. Нас быстро вычислят.

\- Не вычислят, - возразил Кристиан. – Щиты делал куратор, а значит, они будут самовосстанавливаться.

Ивато согласно кивнул.

\- Нам такие сделать не светит еще лет пятнадцать, а то может и вообще никогда, - произнес он, отвлекаясь. – Цикл восстановления чрезвычайно мал, потому у нас будет всего несколько минут, чтобы взять то, что нам нужно.

Данте решительно кивнул. Жаль, с ними не было Ебрахия, это бы значительно ускорило процесс. Кстати, где он ходит?

\- Так, сосредоточься. Возьми совсем немного Сейкатсу, преобразуй ее с помощью своего желания пробить щит… Осторожно, совсем чуть-чуть… вот так, - Элайя направлял все действия Вулкана и вскоре послышался шум, который больше напоминал звон разбившегося стекла, чем пробивку щита.

Вся компания на миг замерла, напряженно вслушиваясь – никого они там не потревожили? Но нет, тишина, к ним никто не спешил, чтобы наказать. Аши были целиком и полностью заняты Ритой, которая теперь рассказывала о своих «злоключениях» в Ареццо. О том, что пошел дождь и вымочил ей платье, лошадь ей попалась какая-то сумасшедшая и едва не понесла и еще много других жалоб, которые перемежались с кокетливыми улыбками, надутыми губками и прочей атрибутикой «поглощения внимания». Поняв, что никто ничего не заметил, они зашли в тускло освещенный лунным светом кабинет. Первое, что им бросилось в глаза – это открытое окно, второе – распахнутые дверцы шкафа.

\- Похоже, нас опередили, - заключил Кристиан.

Данте подбежал к окну и выглянул наружу. Медленно, точно груженый муравей, по стене ползла чья-то подозрительно знакомая фигура.

\- Ебрахий! – воскликнул Данте, чувствуя себя обставленным.

Тот поднял голову, сверкая белоснежной улыбкой, помахал когтистой рукой своему другу. Данте раздосадовано зарычал. Они ради этих паспортов столько времени и сил потратили, когда как можно было просто послать Ебрахия! Где справедливость?

А справедливость нашлась. Она маячила в виде троса, с помощью которого Футодама спускался вниз. Данте коварно заулыбался…

\- О-хо-хо! – протянул Элайя, выглядывая в окно рядом с Данте. – Похоже, я его недооценил.

Вид у него был донельзя довольный.

\- А он недооценил меня, - зловеще сверкнул дымчато-сиреневыми глазами Данте, потянувшись к тросу. Он решил научить своего друга летать. Ну и приземляться заодно. Но как только он схватился за трос, их посетило несколько теней.

 _«Нарушители где-то здесь, сомнений быть не может», -_ произнесла тень голосом Акито, и Данте замер, как истукан. Элайя заулыбался и похлопал его по плечу как-то совсем уж понимающе. Данте искренне считал, что детей бить нельзя – тяжелое детство и все такое, но тут ему очень хотелось отступить от своих принципов.

 _«Я думаю, ты прав», -_ ответил Садахару.

 _«Наш первый нарушитель!» -_ едва не хлопал в ладоши Хидехико, искренне радуясь новому делу.

Да, это была проблема под номером три: как уйти от братика, когда как это почти невозможно. Если только…

\- Уходите! – скомандовал Данте и, прежде чем кто-то смог что-то возразить, выпрыгнул в окно и принялся спускаться вниз тем же путем, что и Ебрахий.

\- Рационально, - согласился Кристиан.

Данте быстро спустился вниз и нашел там Ебрахия, поджидающего его внизу. Он держал подмышкой картонную коробку, в которой было то, на что они убили весь вечер. С лица Кунимити стекла его задорная улыбка, глаза теперь смотрели с серьезным, но злым прищуром – все сомнений, он тоже слышал, что к ним идет, и готовился дать отпор. Вот только сможет ли?

\- Предоставь мне с ними разобраться, - голос Данте зазвучал почти умоляюще. Сердце бешено стучало от волнения, бухало в ушах огромными гулкими барабанами, и между тем Данте ощущал возбуждение. Нет-нет, теперь он не бросится к Акито, сломя голову, он остыл. Теперь, он будет действовать осторожно.

\- Даже и не мечтай. Думаешь, после того, что произошло, я тебя так просто оставлю?

Данте недовольно скривился. Ебрахий мог ему помешать, к тому же если их застукают с этой папкой, хлопот не оберешься.

\- Не глупи, там будет Садахару. А вот если нас обнаружат… - он схватил Кунимити за плечи и встряхнул, убеждая. - Я с ними справлюсь.

\- Нет, - Ебрахий не собирался сдаваться. Данте помнил, каким он может быть категоричным, значит придется… бить по больному, чтобы добиться своего.

\- Ты будешь просто мешать, - сказал он. – В прошлый раз ты был рядом, и смог что-то изменить? Ты даже вмешаться не смог!

Потому что они ками, обладающие Инстинктом. И побочный эффект его в том, что боги становятся совершенно беззащитными рядом с людьми. На агрессию они не могут ответить агрессией.

Ебрахий не ответил. Только лицо его исказилось, на лбу появились глубокие складки, которые выдавали в нем чувство вины и смущение. Данте, глядя на это, сам ощущал угрызения совести, но поймать их не должны.

\- Иди и жди меня в общежитиях. Ну же! – Данте толкнул его, и бедный Ебрахий едва не свалился с ног. Потом он кивнул и так серьезно ответил:

\- Это первый и последний раз, когда я оставляю тебя.

Данте сейчас со всем, чем угодно бы согласился, лишь бы друг ушел. Кунимити скрылся в кустах, направляясь в сторону общежитий. Данте же перевел дыхание и обессилено прислонился к стене. Кто бы мог подумать, что это противостояние с Ебрахием его так измотает. С сыном Цукиеми все сложнее и сложнее.

Комитет по профилактике и дисциплине не заставил себя долго ждать. Они вышли на тропинку, освещенную лунным светом, и остановились. Силуэт Акито, высокий и плечистый, выглядел очень внушительным и невероятно, нереально родным. Данте сглотнул, приказывая себе взять себя в руки. Приказывая коленкам не трястись, а неуклюжести, которая всегда приходила, стоило ему оказаться неподалеку от брата, даже и не сметь высовываться наружу.

\- Почему не в общежитиях? Отбой был пять с половиной минут назад, - сказал Акито, холодно взирая на Данте.

Тот украдкой вздохнул, готовясь к новому противостоянию, и отлепился от стены. Он направился к Аши уверено, будто минуту назад не болтался на этой стене, вылезая из окна кабинета Рихарда. Надо отдать ребятам должное, чтобы его не засекли, они почти сразу же забрали веревку.

\- Академия такая большая, заблудиться в ней так просто… - пропел Данте.

Он знал Акито с детства, он знал, что ему говорить, чтобы его разозлить, и что – чтобы успокоить.

\- Это ты… - увидев, кто перед ним, тон Акито похолодел еще на несколько десятков градусов. А ведь этот голос может быть другим – мягким, заботливым… - Заблудился, говоришь?

Данте скромно кивнул. Так, как это делал множество раз. Может, Акито сознательно его не признает, но подсознательно узнает, если он будет двигаться, как раньше, говорить, как раньше, вести себя, как раньше.

\- Здесь много тропинок, не туда свернешь, и все. Пришлось идти к Главной башне, ведь от нее дорогу помню. А здесь темно…

\- Меня не волнуют причины твоего нахождения в этом месте. Ты понесешь наказание, и отправишься со мной к своему куратору!

\- Да-да, так и надо поступать с нарушителями. Но что он сделал? – Хидехико ткнул пальцем в Данте.

\- Отбой был семь минут назад, - ответил Акито.

\- А-а-а… Ну тогда, может, помягче с ним будем? – Хидехико подошел к Данте и два раза обошел кругом него. Ками пытался следить за ним взглядом, но его голова, к сожалению, на триста шестьдесят градусов не поворачивалась.

\- С чего это?

\- Он на вашу принцессу Амэ похож!

Установилась мертвая тишина. Данте внезапно захотелось защитить бедного Хидехико, потому что он ощутил, что Акито злится. И не просто так, а дошел до той прелестной степени, когда его щеки алели, глаза блестели, а мир вокруг него рушился по велению руки.

Данте переглянулся с Садахару, но тот смотрел на всех с таким равнодушием, будто волноваться не о чем, страшного не произойдет, и вообще Акито только делает вид, что злится. Впрочем, Накатоми был, как всегда невозможно прав, потому что из ректорского окна сверху донесся уже знакомый звон бьющегося стекла. Похоже, ками уйти не сумели до тех пор, пока дырка в щите не заросла сама.

Акито хладнокровно вскинул глаза на окно. Выражение лица у него было, как у палача, который видит голову осужденного на плахе.

\- Мы с Хидехико все проверим, - Садахару нарушил мертвую тишину. – Не думаю, что там что-то серьезное. Просто мыши, - он насмешливо посмотрел на Данте. – Нынче в Академии их развелось много.

Данте пожал плечами – сама невинность. Акито убрал руку с рукояти меча, который находился у него за поясом, и согласно кивнул.

\- Идем, ками, - сказал он, оборачиваясь. – Я отведу тебя к твоему куратору.

\- Как скажешь, - Данте не сдержал улыбки. Кажется, гроза миновала – Акито успокоился. Данте направился следом за братом, который уверенно и быстро шагал в сторону общежитий. Садахару и Хидехико отправились в противоположную сторону. Они обошли Главную башню и зашли через парадный вход. Охраны внутри не оказалось, она будто бесследно исчезла. Зато на столе, за которым должны были сидеть Аши, удобно расположилась красноволосая ками, закинув ногу за ногу. Она ждала новых жертв.

\- Вечер добрый, Рита, - вежливо произнес Накатоми, смотря ей в глаза.

\- Ты знаешь мое имя? – удивилась она. – Откуда? Разве мы раньше встречались?

\- Ха-ха! – подал голос Хидехико. – Ты не знаешь Садахару. Он знает все и про всех. Теперь тебе несдобровать!

\- Да, неужели? – Рита приподняла точеные бровки.

\- Так-так-так… Кого я вижу! Садахару, собственной персоной.

Накатоми растянул губы в улыбке и поправил очки, прежде чем повернуться.

\- Где бы мы еще встретились, как не здесь, Накатоми Ирию? Нет, - он пристально посмотрел на ками, возникшего перед ним, – Аматэрасу Ивато Элайя.  

*** 

Акито шел впереди, а Данте на шаг отставал. Он смотрел ему в спину, не в силах оторвать взгляда, и искал ответ на все тот же вечный вопрос: «Как так вышло, что между ними теперь такая огромная пропасть?»

Стояла тихая осенняя ночь, непривычно прохладная и непривычно светлая. Полная луна светила в небе, но казалась какой-то маленькой и совсем далекой после Нары. И звезд было меньше, и они все, как одна, незнакомые, чужие, колючие, прямо как тот человек, что бесшумно шел впереди. А ведь должен быть родным, должен!

Данте закусил губу почти до боли. Отношения с Акито его огорчали и выматывали. Ведь не могло же это так обернуться! Но получилось… И как исправить? Что сделать?

\- В Наре ночи темнее, - произнес Данте. – И теплее.

Акито сделал вид, что не слышал. Просто шел дальше по каменной тропинке, по краям которой стояли клены, начинающие желтеть. Они беспокойно шумели листвой.

А еще здесь были каменные фонарики. Они доходили примерно до пояса Данте и горели тусклым масляным светом. Окрестный мрак такие фонарики почти не разгоняли, но были похожи на цепочку светлячков, которые выстроились вдоль дороги и приветливо подмигивали им. И они плодили бесконечное множество беспокойных, переговаривающихся, но таких привычных  теней.

Было нечто завораживающее в том, чтобы смотреть, как по этому коридору идет Акито. С безупречно прямой осанкой, четким, но плавным шагом. На нем форменные широкие шаровары-хакама из черной ткани, такие длинные, что штанины нет-нет да облизывали камни дороги, а то и относили от себя ветром первые опавшие листья. А мон Хатимана, белый, особенно яркий в таком свете, который был нарисован на спине формы Аши, казался каким-то особенным знаком родства и странно грел измученную душу Данте. Ведь у него такой же на спине. Только вот форма у него белая, а сам мон – черный.

\- Скажи, как там дома? Амако… сильно переживала из-за моей пропажи? – спросил Данте, не удержавшись.

Акито остановился. Данте еле успел отреагировать – еще бы чуть-чуть и врезался бы. Он только сейчас понял, что они шли шаг в шаг.

\- Чего ты этим добиваешься? – спросил Акито сухо и, даже странно, спокойно.

Данте пожал плечами, но ответил честно.

\- Хочу знать. Ведь после трагедии на Церемонии…

\- Будешь и дальше пытаться притворяться? Лгать?

Слишком спокоен и смотрит как-то… Такой Акито Данте не был знаком. Чего от него ждать? Его глаза не потемнели от гнева. На его щеках нет румянца, а губы упрямо не сжаты. Что же это может быть? Этот стальной блеск глаз, в которых отражается свет фонариков… Что это?

\- Я не лгу. Говорю правду. Так случилось. Знаешь, мне хотелось тебе сказать, раскрыть свой секрет, но было страшно. Что не поверишь и отвернешься. Тебе ведь не нужен еще один брат, тебе нужна младшая сестра, что ждала тебя с трепетом, глядя в небо. Что рыбачила с тобой на озере и пряталась за тебя, когда боялась. Или бежала к тебе, спасаясь от сумасшедшей матери. А кимоно оно скрывает многие формы, братик.

\- Не называй меня так!

Данте усмехнулся.

\- Давай, задавай вопросы, ответы на которые можем знать только мы с тобой. У нас ведь много секретов…

Данте говорил, почти не веря, что Акито его слушал. Брат холодно улыбнулся, и от этой улыбки у Данте мурашки по коже пошли, потому что он вдруг понял, что за выражение лица у брата. Это ненависть. Так он смотрит на любого ками.

\- Ты ведь Ямасиро, да? – задал свой вопрос Акито.

\- Что? – тот недоуменно нахмурился. Причем тут это? – Нет, Бизен.

\- О, - протянул Акито, делая шаг к Данте. Заглянул в его лицо с каким-то новым, но фальшивым интересом. – Это даже интереснее. Но даже если ты не Ямасиро, а Бизен, хочу тебе сообщить, что я знаю о Сейкатсу Ветра. Она работает с информацией. При талантливом подходе, можно получить ответы на любые вопросы о прошлом. Ты ведь на это рассчитываешь?

Данте не выдержал, сделал шаг назад. Аура Акито на него давила. Она была такой сильной, враждебной и колючей, что почти причиняла боль.

\- Мне неизвестны подобные приемы…

\- Снова – ложь.

\- Я не лгу! – в отчаянии выкрикнул Данте, и тени подхватили его голос и закружились вокруг них, точно сухие листья на ветру. – Впервые в жизни я ни в чем тебе не лгу! Почему ты не хочешь мне поверить? Просто выслушать… Акито… - ласково, с болью и надрывом, - пожалуйста, Акито…

\- Поверить? – рассмеялся он злым смехом. Он ранил Данте не хуже хрустальных осколков. – Почему я должен тебе верить? Ведь моя милая Амэ дома. На Церемонии ее спас Рихард, и я благодарен ему за это. Я сам ее забрал из Летней резиденции ректора.

\- Рихард? – Данте схватился за голову, пытаясь осознать, что только что услышал. Этого не могло быть! Этого просто не могло быть! Как Амэ мог быть дома? Да, Рихард, и Хорхе, и Эхисса, и Ванесса – все там были. Они спасли его. Хорхе позвал, чтобы Амэ-но-удзумэ-но микото смогла возродиться, а потом… - Не могло такого быть!

\- Пытаешься отрицать? Но меня не убедить в этом. Все, что я знаю – ты лжешь. Любое твое слово неправда.

\- Нет, я не лгу. Тут какая-то ошибка…

Но Акито оставался непреклонен.  Как стихия, которой не помешать. И не переубедить… Потому что она не слышит, она глуха к мольбам.

\- Не лгу! – в истерике выкрикнул Данте, зажмуриваясь и затыкая руками уши. Вокруг них тени водили дружный хоровод и повторяли раз за разом: «Ты лжешь! Ты лжешь! Ты лжешь!», как заведенные, без перерыва. Голосом Акито...

\- Не лгу! – снова закричал Данте, пытаясь заткнуть тени. – Это не ложь! Я – бывшая принцесса Сарумэ! И Акито мой брат! Не-ет!..

\- Ты еще и к истерикам склонен. Жалкое зрелище…

\- Заткнитесь! – Данте, казалось, провалился в свой собственный ад, где его душа горела. – Это было не по моей воле! Это Амако! Из-за нее мне приходилось лгать! Это ей хотелось дочь!..

Акито слушал это с каменным выражением. Ни один мускул на его лице не дрогнул, не изменилось выражение глаз. Только в один прекрасный момент он поднял руку, щелкнув пальцами. И все смолкло, лишь кровь ревела в ушах. Данте медленно открыл глаза и поднял голову на Акито.

\- Ты даже с тенями справляться не умеешь, - сказал он.

Данте молчал. Он замер, не в силах пошевелиться от произошедшего шока. Что происходило, он соображал плохо. Он просто смотрел на Акито и видел в нем того, за кем всегда тянулся,  с кем всегда хотел быть рядом. Несмотря ни на что. Вопреки всему!

\- Ты… - прошептал Данте охрипшим, севшим от крика голосом, - ты всегда просишь, чтобы я остался с тобой… всегда…

Глаза Акито распахнулись в удивлении. Стали похожи на два глубоких синих озера. Есть ли в них дно? Можно ли в них утонуть? Захлебнуться?

\- О чем ты говоришь?

\- Я просто пытаюсь… выполнить твое желание! Так почему ты меня отвергаешь? То, что было между нами, не стереть ничем. Так почему ты меня не узнаешь? Почему?!

Данте потянулся к нему, как росток к солнцу, но Акито отшатнулся. Он почувствовал... что дает слабину?  Хотя, нет, он уже ее дал, когда разогнал тени. Когда не ударил, когда в большом зале этот ками говорил отвратительные вещи и пытался опорочить его сестру. Но рука не поднялась… Какая досадная слабость!

\- Нам не о чем с тобой говорить, - произнес Акито и, резко развернувшись, пошел дальше. Он не хотел здесь больше оставаться, он хотел побыстрее закончить с этим делом – сдать недоразумение в руки куратора Синсэн Аши, а потом уйти. Потому что у этого паразита все же получилось растревожить душу Акито. Нет, не разозлить, а именно растревожить!

Данте усмехнулся и стал подниматься на ноги. И внутри него росла такая решимость, какой он еще в своей жизни не испытывал. Она была настолько сильна, что, казалось, могла все смести, все преодолеть.

\- Однажды ты поверишь, - пообещал  Данте. – Однажды ты признаешь меня!

Акито не обернулся. Данте смотрел ему вслед, сжимая кулаки. Он весь дрожал, будто в лихорадке, колени тряслись, и хотелось выть на луну. Но, конечно, ничего такого он не совершил, а заставил себя последовать за братом на ватных ногах.

Как только Данте сделал первый шаг, Акито вдруг остановился и напряженно огляделся.

\- Слишком тихо… - произнес он.

Данте тоже огляделся и подумал о том, что, правда, теней не было. И даже как будто ветер затих в кронах, как перед бурей. И воздух застыл, остановился, и вода не текла, и земля молчала, и огонь не горел – затаился. Только небо оставалось таким, каким и было здесь всегда – равнодушным. Данте слишком хорошо помнил это ощущение.

\- Щит… - произнес он. – Как для небесной собаки…

Акито кивнул. Он поднял руку и коснулся своего браслета. По выражению лица брата, Данте понял, что бесполезно.

\- Что происходит?

\- Амацукумэ поднял щиты. Что-то случилось.

Хорхе? Да что могло произойти? В Академии-то? Данте не мог поверить. Они же в самой надежной твердыне! Да тут безопаснее, чем в Небесном доме! Быть этого не может. Но результат на лицо.

\- Возвращаемся к Главной башне, - решил Акито.

Данте застыл столбом. Он расширившимися глазами смотрел на брата, который спешно прошел мимо него, и в этот момент от него исходил легкий ветер, искусственный, ненастоящий, но достаточный, чтобы чуткий ками ощутил угрозу.

\- Йокай! – крикнул он, прыгая на Акито и сбивая его с ног. Тот  первое мгновение хотел его оттолкнуть, уперся руками в него, но Данте обладал нечеловеческой силой, когда дело касалось Инстинкта. Он накрыл брата собой, цепляясь когтями в землю.

Акито замер, глядя на то, как решимость покидает лицо Данте, как он смотрит на него с преданностью и совершенно нелогичной для Акито любовью, его губы растягиваются в знакомой улыбке, а из уголка рта вытекает тонкая, в темноте кажущаяся черной, струйка крови. Акито моргнул, осознавая происходящее. Он чуть наклонил голову и увидел, что из спины Данте торчит нож. Нож, который предназначался ему!

\- Не уйдешь! – взревел Акито, выбираясь из-под Данте и хватаясь за меч. Обнаженный меч засверкал яркой водной Сейкатсу, Аши встал в боевую стойку, готовясь драться. Но сколько бы он ни озирался по сторонам, никого не видел. Тогда, он решился на отчаянный в таком положении шаг – активировать ветряную, информационную Сейкатсу, чтобы заклинанием обнаружить нападающего.

Акито наклонился к рукояти меча, глубоко, что было силы, вдохнул, собирая Сейкатсу, рассеянную в воздухе, ведь с Великим Потоком не давали связаться щиты, и подул на свои ладони.

\- _Через врата вечности, минуя все остальные тропы, я призываю Великий Дух, повелевающий четвертой сферой, явиться ко мне и указать путь обнаружения врагов!_  - пропел Акито. Его ладони вспыхнули белым, на мгновение ослепляя, и почти сразу же погасли. Пространство наполнилось переливчатым звоном, будто сотни, тысячи колокольчиков устроили дружный перезвон, под ногами заклубился жидкий дым, а небо потемнело. На несколько мгновений мир обрел почти болезненную четкость и прозрачность в радиусе одного ли* _(прим.автора – 1 ли = 500 м),_ цвета поменялись местами, и трава стала красной, а огонь – синим. Акито перевел дыхание и расслабил плечи, опуская меч. Врагов здесь не было. Кто бы ни кинул этот нож, он уже ушел.

Он посмотрел на Данте, который лежал на земле, иногда подрагивая. Его глаза были распахнуты, рот приоткрыт, а на спине растеклось некрасивое темное пятно. Нет, для ками эта рана не смертельна. Они вообще на удивление живучи. Не такие хрупкие, как люди. Но Акито понял, что просто так развернуться и уйти не может. Хотя бы потому, что этот нож предназначался ему, а лгунишка почувствовал раньше и заслонил. Все-таки от ками тоже бывает польза.

Акито загнал меч обратно в ножны и подошел к ками. Тот слегка повернул голову, слабо улыбнувшись, узнавая. Аши мысленно вздохнул: вот хоть сейчас бы перестал пытаться солгать. Не до того же.

\- Нужно вытащить нож, - сообщил Акито, присаживаясь рядом. – Только, боюсь, что сейчас все медицинские кей будут бесполезны – Сейкатсу Земли заблокирована.

Данте согласно кивнул. Акито одну руку положил под голову ками и зафиксировал плечи, а другой схватился за рукоять ножа. Он уже был готов выдернуть его из раны, но заколебался, когда увидел, с каким доверием смотрят на него совершенно нечеловеческие, больше походящие на звериные, глаза с вертикальным зрачком. И снова подивился наивности или может, актерскому таланту этого лгунишки. Нож вышел туго, и это было очень больно - ками прогнулся в спине и закричал. Ничего, жить будет. И даже скоро оклемается. Акито знал, что самое главное условие выздоровления ками [A14] – это отсутствие посторонних предметов, чтобы чистая Сейкатсу могла заполнить рану и восстановить повреждения… Вот только… чистой Сейкатсу сейчас нет! Она вся заблокирована щитами Амацукумэ! И как Акито не понял это раньше?

Данте умолк, но теперь казалось, что кровь ртом пошла сильнее. Акито почувствовал, что боится. За какого-то незнакомого ками, который утверждал, что его сестра. Да оставить умирать его за такое надо! Но… он был похож на нее. Как-то неуловимо. В мелочах. Уж если даже об этом Хидехико сказал…

Не теряя больше не минуты, удивляясь собственным действиям, Акито поднял на руки Данте и быстрым шагом направился в сторону Главной башни. Там ему помогут. Данте прижался к брату, пряча голову у него на груди.

\- Акито… - произнес он ласково и почти счастливо.

Аши нахмурился, но ничего не сказал, только ускорил шаг. Он боялся опоздать. А мир вокруг казался пустыней, в которой нет жизни. Наверное, так же в Еминокуни, хотя Акито в ней никогда не был.

Главная башня уже показалась на горизонте. Если бы она не была сделана из белого камня, сверкающего при лунном свете, ее бы, наверное, можно было не заметить. Потому что она тоже выглядела безжизненной. Но на подходе к ней из парадного входа выбежал Накатоми, который неизменно ощущал приближение командира – и как только? - Хидехико и еще несколько каких-то незнакомых ками. Акито сделал мысленную пометку их тоже сдать куратору, а то и ректору. А потом потребовать строжайшего наказания. Разве, они не должны сейчас спать у себя в комнатах?

\- Акито! Что случилось? – Накатоми был взволнован. Пожалуй, Сарумэ еще не видел, чтобы Садахару настолько ярко проявлял свои чувства. Он казался… удивленным?

\- Нужен врач. Сейкатсу заблокирована, такими темпами он умрет.

Ками молча взирали на Данте, истекающего кровью, на руках у Акито.

\- Здесь никого нет. Только в лазарет, - произнес Садахару. Он бегло осмотрел Данте. – Кровоостанавливающее пробовал?

\- При таких условиях хватит только на внешние повреждения. Я не стал, кровь может заполнить легкие, будет… хуже.

Кровь восстанавливается с помощью Сейкатсу, но если она заполнит легкие, то станет все тем же «посторонним предметом», который будет мешать нормальному восстановлению. Акито все же неплохо разбирался в специальной медицине. _(прим.автора: специальная медицина – раздел медицины, в которой лечат ками)_

\- Хорошо. Идем, - кивнул Накатоми, пропуская Акито с Данте на руках вперед. Он заметил, что его давешний знакомый находится в полубессознательном  состоянии. И даже в этом бреду он старался как можно теснее прижаться к бывшему брату.

Хидехико повернулся к ками, которые выглядели растерявшимися и напуганными, как дети, шалости которых зашли слишком далеко и привели к печальным последствиям. Конечно, в случившемся их вины не было ни капли, но игры кончились.

\- Ну, наверное, командир не сдержал свой гнев и ударил мечом этого ками. Так бывает, не переживайте, - сказал Отомо и поскакал за Аши.

Рита и Элайя ошарашено переглянулись.

\- Что за зверь этот Сарумэ Акито! – вырвалось из Риты. Но любопытство и волнение пересилило. Они вереницей потянулись за раненым Данте, крадучись, тихо, стараясь, как можно меньше привлекать к себе внимания.

Акито удобнее перехватил Данте, чувствуя, что он выскальзывает из рук, которые залила кровь.

\- Хочешь, я понесу? - предложил свои услуги Накатоми.

\- Почему над Академией подняли щит? – Акито будто не слышал вопроса.

Садахару недоуменно покосился на командира.

\- По внутренней же связи передавали…

\- Я ее отключил.

Когда у этого ками случилась истерика от обилия теней. Нужно же было как-то его успокоить! Его, вопящего, тащить к куратору было не особо удобно. Но это объяснять Акито не хотел. В конце концов, он не обязан отчитываться.

\- Вот как… - Акито показалось или в голосе Накатоми прозвучала усмешка? Он бросил сердитый взгляд на Садахару. Пусть не злит! Гений и так не в духе. – На псарнях что-то случилось. Вроде как несколько собак-ханье нашли разорванными на части.

\- Бедный Дайкуро! – в разговор вмешался Хидехико, который шел за ними. – Он так любил своих собак! Если они погибли? Он очень расстроится.

Акито скривился так, словно у него раскалывалась голова, и он вот-вот взвоет.

\- Так иди к нему! Заодно и выясни, что произошло, - приказал он.

\- Командир! Да… Хорошо! – воскликнул Хидехико, бегом обогнал его, и решительно кивнул Акито. – Я все-все выясню…

Накатоми поправил очки.

\- Попробуй получить сведения у ками. Они всегда располагают самой точной информацией, - «наставил» он. Хидехико кивнул и скрылся в зарослях – чтобы быстрее попасть на место происшествия.

Семенящие сзади Охотники решили, что комитет – это ужасное сборище, с которым лучше не связываться. Особенно плохо было Ямасиро от Хидехико. Его слова их перманентно вгоняли в такой безнадежный ступор, что они даже не знали, что сказать.

\- Впрочем,  можно было его и не посылать, - произнес Акито. – Тут и так ясно, что случилось. Кто-то из Охотников пробрался и устроил побоище. Настоящие звери.

\- Это кого ты тут зверем назвал? – вмешалась Рита.

\- А? – он посмотрел на Накатоми. – Они что за нами идут?

Садахару кивнул.

\- Ладно, так даже проще будет сдать их ректору.

\- Ты что оглох? Я тебе вопрос задала!

Акито усмехнулся.

\- А почему я должен тебе отвечать?

Рита почувствовала, что злится. Она вздернула подбородок, тряхнув роскошными красными волосами.

\- Потому что я так хочу!

Акито посмотрел на Данте, который еще недавно хрипел, точно гармошка, а теперь затих. Значит, ему стало хуже. Нужно спешить, а не тратить силы на какое-то… животное!

\- Садахару, заткни ее. Она отвлекает.

\- Не нужно ссориться, - прозвучал из темноты мягкий голос. Акито остановился, косясь на Садахару. За много лет сражений бок о бок с Накатоми Сарумэ прочно уяснил, что если его друг расслаблен, значит – опасности нет никакой.

\- Кто здесь? Выходи! – крикнул Акито не очень дружелюбно. Ему сейчас за каждым кустом чудилась угроза.

\- Это я, - из кустов вышел ками, облаченный в серые блестящие шелка. Глаза смотрели спокойно, но как-то неопределенно. Либо равнодушно, либо участливо, либо устало – не определить. Он шагнул из темноты, и шпильки-канзаси в его волосах сразу мелодично зазвенели.

\- Кимэй? – удивился Накатоми.

Ками остановил свой взгляд на безвольном теле Данте.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – без обиняков спросил Сарумэ.

\- Мимо проходил. Сегодня время сбора трилистника, он напитывается исключительной водной Сейкатсу, - ками наклонил голову на бок. – Вам помочь?

\- Все в порядке, Акито, это один из специальных медиков Академии. Нам повезло… - произнес Садахару выжидательно. Сарумэ колебался. Он не доверял ками и не хотел отдавать свою ношу… первому встречному, но все же кивнул – выбора у него особо не было.

Ками снял накидку из плотного шелка, оставшись в нижней сорочке, и расстелил ее на траве.

\- Кладите его сюда. Да, вот так осторожно. На бок… - Данте на миг открыл глаза и воспротивился тому, что его оторвали от Акито, но Кимэй мягко перехватил его запястья и совершенно ненавязчиво заставил посмотреть на себя. – Тише, Данте, все будет хорошо…

Данте закивал, узнавая склонившегося над ним ками, попытался вздохнуть, но захрипел и закашлялся. Это отняло последние силы, поэтому он упал на накидку и больше не шевелился. Лишь глазами искал Акито.

\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, - Кимэй взглянул на Сарумэ. – Чтобы я осмотрел рану, пожалуйста, разрежь ги на Данте.

\- А сам? – спросил Акито с презрением.

Ками покачал головой.

\- Я не могу, как видишь, - он показал свои руки, демонстрируя отсутствие когтей, которые являлись важным атрибутом ками. – Меча у меня тоже нет.

\- Что за жалкое зрелище? Ты ками вообще? – хмыкнул Акито, но свой меч достал и быстро рассек одежду на Данте. Тот дернулся, но когда увидел, что это делает брат, просто расслабился и закрыл глаза, будто принимая свою судьбу такой, какая она есть.

\- Садахару, у тебя получится сотворить световое заклинание?

\- Я, к сожалению, ветер. С огнем в таких условиях не справлюсь. Ирию! – он обернулся к ками, которые топтались в сторонке, решив не вмешиваться – без них знают, что нужно делать. – Сможешь направить Риту?

\- Направить, куда? – сразу же спросила девушка.

\- Далеко и надолго, - ухмыльнулся мальчишка, отвечая ей, а потом вскинул глаза на Накатоми. – Не знаю, получится ли, но попробую. Рита, пойдем.

\- Это зачем? – но, не дожидаясь ответа, она пошла за Элайей. Они получили по убийственному взгляду от Акито, когда проходили мимо. Рита скорчила гримасу, а потом опустилась на траву позади Данте, что-то ворча про то, что испачкает свой любимый пеньюар. Ками из Ямасиро опустился рядом.

\- Слушай внимательно, Рита. Сейчас мы не можем брать энергию из Великого Потока, но у нас всегда есть небольшой запас, придется тебе им воспользоваться. Закрой глаза и представь, что внутри тебя горит огонь.

Рита скривилась, поправила прическу и прикрыла глаза.

\- Я это делаю не ради этого придурка, который даже соблазнить меня толком не смог. А потому что мне самой интересно научиться пользоваться своими умениями.

\- А мы уж думали, что он тебе так понравился, что ты не можешь позволить, чтобы он умер, пока не довершит начатое! – не удержался от шпильки Элайя. Рита ударила его раскрытой ладонью. – Детей нельзя бить! Камуята-атэ! – протянул он.

\- И не смей ко мне так обращаться! – она заметила, что на нее смотрит осуждающе и испепеляюще три пары глаз, и четвертая просто так – Кристиана - так, до кучи, и стразу же прикусила язык. Она не хотела быть битой… людьми. Это совсем не интересно, даже не покричишь в свое удовольствие, что убивают и истязают – Инстинкт. – Так что там дальше?

\- Дальше – этот огонь, который найдешь внутри себя. Нашла, кстати?

\- Да нашла, придурок!

\- Представь, что это свет. И он у тебя на ладони…

Все же между ками и Аши существовала огромная разница в Сейкатсу и ее использованием. Если Акито или любому Аши для того, чтобы добиться того же результата, нужно было читать сутру кей [A15] и проделывать довольно долгие и хлопотные манипуляции с энергией и собственным сознанием, то ками  в этом просто не нуждались. Их тела сами сделаны из Сейкатсу, близкой по структуре к чистой, но лишенные ее разрушительной составляющей. Потому свет зажегся без труда.

\- Получилось, - выдохнула Рита, открывая глаза.

\- Ты молодец, - произнес Кимэй и принялся осматривать Данте. Вердикт у него был неутешительным: ничего хорошего.

\- Я погружу его в анабиоз и заберу к себе в лазарет. Лечение начнем, когда Хорхе снимет щиты. Сейчас – бесполезно, нигде не найти столько Сейкатсу Неба.

\- Но все ведь будет в порядке? – спросила Рита. – Я ведь не зря старалась?

\- Не зря. Скоро будет, как новенький… 

*** 

Вечер у Хорхе не задался с самого начала. Вначале эта совершенно нелогичная драка между Мино и Сошу, которую можно было назвать эталоном драки варваров и аристократов. Еле растащили. Из-за чего началась? Никто не помнил уже. Потом тревога – выяснилось, что на псарню кто-то пробрался. Там стояло пять уровней защиты от Охотников, поэтому куратор очень сомневался, что кровавую баню устроил кто-то из его воспитанников. А потом они нашли перья тенгу и поняли, что в Академию пробрался йокай. А собак уничтожил, чтобы след не взяли. Хорхе накрыл всю Академию щитом, блокирующим Сейкатсу, и пустил кое-кого из своих ребят на поиски йокая. Тенгу нашли в пятиэтажной пагоде. Гад хотел уничтожить сердца молодых Охотников, но их еще не привезли. Они пока обитали в Небесном доме, где их исследовали Таманоя. Йокая взять живым не получилось, сражался до последней капли крови, там и издох, развонявшись на всю пагоду. Допросить не получилось тоже. Но осталось загадкой, как он пробрался в Академию – где брешь? А ведь знал же, что сейчас Академия уязвимее всего, и он может спокойно разгуливать внутри, не боясь, что его ослепит или прищучит щитом – Охотников еще не научились контролировать свою силу, потому эти щиты пришлось снять, они ведь будут считать молодняк йокаями и всячески их истязать.

Но на этом проблемы не закончились.

\- Что ты сказал, мой милый? – если бы взглядом можно было испепелить, Акито бы уже горел. Куратор Синсэн Аши находился сейчас в особо плохом расположении духа под номером десять – такого Хорхе боялась не только его команда, но и даже Цукиеми предпочитал не попадаться на глаза. – Что на тебя покушались, да?  Что _мой_ Данте закрыл тебя собой и теперь ранен? Что ты отдал его Кимэю, а сам пришел сюда, чтобы сдать этих недоумков за то, что они бродят по ночам?

\- Да, вы все правильно поняли, - подтвердил спокойно Акито.

Хорхе усмехнулся, но от вида этой усмешки большей части находившихся здесь, захотелось сбежать подальше. Акито в их число не входил. Он был довольно хладнокровным, а иногда не замечал откровенных угроз.

\- Кимэю! Этому жалкому подобию бога, который давно должен был сдохнуть, и сейчас жить вторую, а то и третью человеческую жизнь! Этому жалкому трусу, у которого нет ни гордости, ни стыда вы доверили _моего_ Данте! Да вас в Еминокуни отравить надо! На котельные работы!

Садахару кашлянул, перебивая тираду Хорхе.

\- Кимэй вышел из клана Кагамицукири, он достаточно компетентен.

\- Замолчи, Накатоми! Тебе не понять всей глубины этой трагедии! Пусть он будет хоть самим Идзанаги! Он. Не имеет. Права. Касаться. Амэ-но-удзумэ-но микото! – Хорхе выкрикнул последние слова, а потом замолчал и обозрел всех в установившейся тишине. – А ты, - Хорхе ткнул пальцем в Акито, - просто испорченный ребенок, который считает себя сильнее богов.  Однажды твоя самоуверенность уже чуть не стоила его жизни, но тот случай тебя ничему не научил! Вот что, гений, держись от моего отпрыска подальше, иначе я в красках тебе покажу, чем ками отличаются от Аши, понял?

\- Вы мне угрожаете? – синие глаза Акито прищурились.

\- Ты все правильно понял. О покушении на тебя доложишь лично Рихарду, пусть Гор этим случаем занимается. Свободен.

Акито без какого-либо поклона, что являлось грубым нарушением этикета, круто развернулся и зашагал к выходу. Садахару покачал головой.

\- Вы нажили себе верного врага, поздравляю.

\- Я же тебе сказал заткнуться, - процедил сквозь зубы Хорхе. Его всего трясло, и он из последних сил держался.

\- Садахару! – позвал его Акито из коридора. Пророк насмешливо откланялся и выскочил из кабинета. Хорхе некоторое время стоял, тяжело уперевшись в стол и спрятавшись за своими золотыми волосами, и никто не видел, какое выражение лица у него сейчас. Потом он глубоко вздохнул и выпрямился. Куратор посмотрел на притихших Элайю, Риту и Кристиана. Такого Хорхе они еще не видели, и жалели, что увидели.

\- Что? Вы еще здесь? А ну марш спать! Наказание получите завтра.

\- Вы зря так с Акито… Он нес Данте на руках все это время, спешил… - Элайя попытался оправдать Аши, но Хорхе никого и слушать не хотел.

\- Я что тебе сказал?! – рявкнул куратор, хлопая рукой по столу.

Ками разом вздрогнули. Этого хватило, чтобы попытки оправдать Акито прекратились. Когда все ушли, Хорхе шлепнулся на стул и закрыл лицо одной рукой, пропуская между пальцев выбившиеся из когда-то безупречной прически волосы.

\- За что мне это наказание, Великая Богиня? Чем я тебя прогневал так?

Великая Богиня молчала, а Хорхе думал о том, ситуация снова вышла из-под контроля, как это всегда бывает с Данте. Теперь, главное, чтобы его отпрыск не решил, что находится  в долгу перед Кимэем. Это может стать большой проблемой.

\- Ты должен был сдохнуть,  Курадо. Сорок три года назад ты должен был сдохнуть!

 


	5. История одиннадцатая: Разоблачение

**История одиннадцатая**

**Разоблачение**

 

**9 день месяца Акасита 491 года Одиннадцатого исхода**

**Цукуси, Академия Воинов-Теней Аши,**

**лазарет**

Данте медленно просыпался. Первая, застрявшая в прошлом, часть его сознания кричала, чтобы он делал это быстрее, потому что ему нужно защитить человека; а вторая, вполне трезвая и адекватная, - успокаивающе приговаривала, что все прошло и все закончилось, волноваться не о чем. Данте, ввиду своей клятвы, поддался бы первой, но вдруг обнаружил, что не может двинуться, вот и пришлось успокоиться и послушать другую часть своего сознания. Только вот расслабиться не получалось. Казалось, что его тело – это тугой жгут, который выкручивает немилосердным образом.

 Вскоре Данте смог различать звуки. Здесь было тихо. Но не так, как при том ужасающем щите, который поставил Хорхе, а по-другому. Именно такая тишина царила днем в каком-нибудь спокойном месте. Данте понял, что сделал правильный выбор, успокоившись. Здесь не было опасности.

Спустя минуту, а может  всего несколько мгновений – сложно было следить в таком состоянии за течением времени - послышались чьи-то легкие шаги. Вначале неясно, туманно, а потом все четче и четче стало ощущаться приближение Хорхе.

\- Он уже должен очнуться, - произнес знакомый голос давешнего ками, которому Данте имел смелость изливать душу после происшествия в большом зале.

\- И почему я тебе не доверяю? Не знаешь? – по тону родителя сразу становилось понятно, что он раздражен, причем раздражен уже давно.

\- Хорхе, Кимэй знает свое дело. Ты думаешь, я просто так его назначил главой медицинского отдела? – а этот мягкий, слегка укоряющий голос мог принадлежать только одному ками в Поднебесном – ректору Академии.

\- Возможно.

\- Мне понятны твои волнения насчет ребенка. С ним все будет в порядке, я вовремя его отыскал.

Хорхе усмехнулся. Данте попытался открыть глаза, чтобы посмотреть на происходящее, но у него ничего не получилось. Все вокруг было залито каким-то ярким, нестерпимым желтым светом. Он охнул и повалился обратно на кровать.

-  М-м? Все же очнулся? – спросил удивленно родитель. – Данте?

Он попытался что-то прохрипеть в ответ. Пока не вышло даже этого. Хорхе приблизился – это ощущалось так сильно, что Данте невольно зажмурился и скривился.

\- Может, снимете уже с него кей Земли?* _(прим.автора: кей Земли  используется чаще всего для лечения)_ – потребовал Хорхе. – От нее сейчас больше вреда, чем пользы.

\- Разумеется, уже можно, - согласился Кимэй и прошелестел шелком рядом с Данте, который понятия не имел, что тот сделал, но вдруг пришло ощущение легкости, будто на него все это время давили тяжелой каменной плитой, а теперь ее забрали. Ощущение жгута тоже ушло вникуда.

\- Хватит дурачить окружающих, открывай глаза, - безжалостно произнес родитель, его голос стал сладким и ехидным, - я знаю, что ты не спишь!

Данте опасливо приоткрыл один глаз, боясь света, но него не было. Впрочем, за него мог сойти Хорхе со своими яркими блестящими волосами, который склонился над ним, скрестив руки на груди. Он старался смотреть насмешливо и раздраженно, но все равно казался встревоженным – между бровей пролегала тревожная складочка.

\- Что случилось? Где… - произнес Данте тихо, но был прерван Хорхе.

\- Ты в лазарете, и все кончилось. Так что забудь о случившемся, как об очень страшном сне. Ничего не произошло.

Данте только нахмурился, пытаясь возразить, но натолкнулся на строгий взгляд куратора. Здраво рассудив, что тягаться с ним сейчас он просто не может, покорно кивнул. Родитель, кажется, заподозрил в этой покорности какой-то подвох и сощурился, но все же промолчал.

\- Пока рано забывать. У меня еще есть к Амэ-но-удзумэ-но микото несколько вопросов насчет произошедшего, - Рихард встал рядом с куратором. Сейчас он находился в форме Воинов-Теней Аши, но поверх была накинута белая накидка, которая свидетельствовала о том, что он является главой Академии. Он сложил руки на груди. Данте обратил внимание, что руки у него выглядели человеческими. Так кто же такой Рихард?

\- Я не думаю, что ты узнаешь что-то новое, - закатил глаза Хорхе.

\- Это формальность, _Амацукумэ_ , - произнес он мягко, выделяя имя души своего сына. Тот едва брезгливо плечами не передернул. – Или ты хочешь, чтобы с ним разговаривал Гор?

\- Мне все равно, - ответил Хорхе, разрешая кивком задавать вопросы своему сыну.

Ректор подошел еще ближе.

\- Данте, давай, я помогу тебе сесть. Ты еще слаб, - Рихард поправил подушку и помог приподняться. И все это под зорким, внимательным взглядом Хорхе.

\- А что произошло, после того как… - Данте запнулся, почему-то опасаясь спрашивать про  Акито.

\- Наверное, это мы должны были спросить, - Рихард опустился на колченогий стульчик, который стоял рядом с койкой. – Перед тем, как ты закрыл собой Акито, что ты почувствовал?

Что почувствовал? Данте не знал. В поисках помощи или поддержки он поднял голову на Хорхе, но по его лицу ничего нельзя было прочесть. Он застыл со скрещенными руками, сжав губы.

\- Может быть, какой-то запах? – подтолкнул его Хатиман.

Данте нахмурился, припоминая. Вот они с Акито стоят на каменной дорожке среди почти мертвой тишины. Брат говорит возвращаться, проходит мимо, и Данте чувствует… чувствует ветер, в котором отчетливый, сводящий с ума, запах йокая. Именно этот запах и присутствие рядом человека мобилизует все его существо, Данте напрягается, точно сжатая пружина, и прыгает, опережая брошенный нож. Нож целит в горло Акито, но Данте быстрее и подставляет спину…

\- Понятно, - кивнул Хатиман. – О том же говорил и Акито.

\- С ним все в порядке? – сразу же вопросил Данте. Хорхе недовольно дернул уголком губ и бросил – чисто для проформы – испепеляющий взгляд на Кимэя, застывшего поодаль статуей.

\- Более чем. Могу тебя уверить, - ответил Рихард. – Я думаю, происходящее его взволновало не меньше, чем нас всех. Но ты же знаешь, какой он стоик – никогда не покажет, что у него на душе. Тебе сложно, наверное, с ним…

То, как заботливо и мягко говорил Хатиман, то, как он понимал их с Акито отношения, несколько смущало Данте, поэтому, не в силах смотреть ни на ректора, ни на кого другого в этой комнате. Данте опустил глаза и немного нервно потеребил край простыни, которой был накрыт.

\- Он мне не верит… - тихо произнес он, выдыхая.

Рихард тепло улыбнулся и накрыл ладонью его беспокойную руку.  Тот смотрел на этот жест поддержки едва ли не с ошеломлением – не ожидал такого участия от ректора. Сбоку пренебрежительно фыркнул Хорхе. Данте подумал о том, что у Хатимана должны быть теплыми руки, но они отчего-то казались прохладными.

\- Просто дай ему время.

\- Некоторым людям не суждено измениться, - с тонкой издевкой пропел Хорхе, пристально смотря на Хатимана.

Тот повернулся.

\- Да, в этом ты прав.

Рихард похлопал его по руке, чтобы не отчаивался, и поднялся со своего места.

\- У меня все. Вы можете приступать к осмотру, - он повернулся и улыбнулся Данте. – Но думаю, что все в порядке, и тебя скоро отпустят. Ведь рана уже затянулась?

\- Да, - кивнул Кимэй и поменялся местами с ректором. Сам же Хатиман бросил прощальный кивок Хорхе, который ослепительно и ядовито улыбался, и покинул палату. Хлопнула дверь, постепенно затихли шаги, отдаляясь.

\- Данте, ты позволишь мне осмотреть твою рану? – тактично спросил Кимэй.

\- Да, пожалуйста, - тот приветливо ему улыбнулся, игнорируя все тот же пристальный и полный неприязни взгляд Хорхе.

Кимэй помог приспустить больничную робу и указал, чтобы Данте лег. Его рука, мягкая и теплая, конечно, очень чуткая, коснулась красного рубца на спине ками, пробежалась по ней пальцами и остановилась. Данте невольно задержал дыхание при осмотре и сжался.

\- Так вас зовут Кимэй? – спросил он, утыкаясь лицом в подушку.

\- Я не представился, прости. Просто, в прошлый раз ты казался несколько взволнованным.

Данте судорожно выдохнул, когда Кимэй нажал на рубец. В нем как-то неприятно закололо, и Данте невольно свел лопатки, чуть приподнимаясь. Вторая рука лекаря остановила его.

\- Я… ну вы знаете…

Кимэй сосредоточенно кивнул. Проведя еще раз по рубцу, отстранился, а Данте вдруг снова почувствовал себя усталым. Хотелось лечь и не шевелиться.

\- Все, - сообщил ками. – Рана хорошо зажила, скоро даже шрама не останется. Но ты потерял много крови, а она еще не совсем восстановилась. Поэтому отдыхай.

Данте перевернулся на бок, сворачиваясь калачиком. Он чувствовал себя слабым, вялым и оттого уязвимым.

\- И долго ты его еще здесь держать будешь? – после того, как осмотр закончился, Хорхе встал между кроватью Данте и Кимэем, будто пытаясь их разделить. Или отчего-то защитить своего отпрыска.

\- Думаю, что лучше всего будет оставить его до утра и проследить…

От этих слов глаза Данте вспыхнули, и он поспешил их прикрыть ресницами, чтобы никто не заметил этого. Здесь нет соловьиных полов, которые оповестят о том, что он бродит по ночам. Сколько же возможностей открывается!

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Хорхе, кажется, ничего не замечая. – Я поставлю щиты.

А вот отпрыска своего он знал хорошо. Только и Данте мог потягаться с ним за первенство по хитрости. Данте несчастно вздохнул, изображая всеми покинутого, всеми позабытого.

\- А если меня кто-нибудь навестить захочет?

\- Не волнуйся, мой милый. До тех пор, пока светло, щиты будут выключены. Так что к тебе смогут придти твои друзья, - Хорхе тряхнул головой, будто отгоняя неприятные воспоминания. – Что за невоспитанные создания? У меня от их террора даже цвет лица стал нездоровым.

\- Они обо мне волновались? – немного удивленно спросил Данте. Ладно, Ебрахий, они знакомы триста лет, а остальные? – С чего бы им?

Хорхе самодовольно посмотрел на своего отпрыска, повернув голову.

\- Может быть потому, что я хороший воспитатель?

\- Никто не умаляет твоих талантов, - подал голос Кимэй. В нем звучала легкая издевка. Или Данте это показалось?

\- Ох, Кимэй! Не знал, что ты меня так ценишь… - уже ядовито отозвался куратор.

\- Это неважно, в любом случае. А твой сын устал и хочет спать, так что я бы освободил его от нашего с тобой общества…

Хорхе неуверенно и слегка смущенно глянул на Данте, который неподвижно лежал на кровати, но с интересом слушал разговор ками. Он снова задумался о том, какова причина столь яркой неприязни родителя, но ничего путного в голову не приходило. Спросить? Да не ответит же! Поинтересоваться у Кимэя? А вдруг это что-то личное? Надо попробовать выведать у кого-нибудь постороннего.

\- Данте, отдыхай, - наказал Хорхе. – И попробуй только встать с постели! – его глаза предупреждающе сверкнули. Данте это счастливо проигнорировал. Когда он слушал своего родителя?

\- Скоро будешь, как новенький, - произнес Кимэй и направился к выходу. Хорхе склонился над своим отпрыском, делая вид, что поправляет одеяло, а на самом деле просто вцепился в него с остервенением, будто в намерении разорвать на маленькие клочки.

\- Ты что-то задумал, я чувствую, - он заправил за ухо выбившуюся из растрепанной косы Данте прядь волос. – Поймаю, мало не покажется. И кстати… Акито, твой драгоценный, бросил тебя умирать. Ты его прикрыл собой, а он… Я бы задумался на твоем месте, ведь с животными обращаются того гуманнее, чем он с тобой…

Какие жестокие слова… Данте почувствовал, что от них внутри все скукоживается. Ему захотелось сжаться еще сильнее, но Хорхе навис над ним, шепча. Пришлось упереться рукой в его плечо, потому что оттолкнуть родителя он не решался – тогда он не узнает правду до конца, - ни притянуть.

\- Я ведь говорю тебе, Данте. Твержу уже давно: забудь, оставь в прошлом, теперь все по-другому. Но ты не слушаешь меня. Ты не хочешь слушать меня…

Молодой ками чуть приподнялся, выпрямил спину, потянувшись к Хорхе, чтобы со странной, удивительной решимостью заглянуть в глаза родителя.

\- Я не сдамся!

\- Ты просто помешан на нем, - пренебрежительно хмыкнул Хорхе.

\- Это не твое дело! – Данте упрямо вскинул подбородок.

\- О нет, кровинушка моя, как раз таки это мое дело, - и схватив его за запястья, родитель уронил на кровать, придавливая. – Пока это угрожает твоему здоровью, это мое дело.

\- Хватит! – Данте вдруг нашел себя беспомощным и разозленным. – Я не твоя собственность! И мне надоело, что ко мне все так относятся! Мама, ты, Акито, даже Ебрахий!

Хорхе раздраженно цыкнул.

\- Не ставь меня с ними в один ряд!.. Я пытаюсь тебя уберечь, а ты этого не понимаешь.

\- А сколько раз обжигался ты, Хорхе? – вдруг вопросил Кимэй. Данте и забыл о его присутствии – так сильно увлекся противостоянием с родителем. А он был тут, и все слышал! Великая Богиня, что же он о них подумал? Как же ужасно все это, наверное, выглядит со стороны! – А тебе говорили. И Эрнест, твой куратор, предупреждал. Тебя даже Цукиеми-но микото пытался предостеречь от ошибок. И что делал ты?

\- Защищал Академию. Вел свой отряд в бой! – горячо ответил он, поворачиваясь. О да, Хорхе был разозлен. И от этого его волосы казались живыми, будто змейками шевелились, а заколки звенели.

\- Потому что ты Ямато, - усмехнулся Кимэй, повторяя всем давно известную истину. Ямато всегда хорошие командиры и хорошие воспитатели. - А он Бизен. Он мыслит по-другому. Не так, как ты. Впрочем, я зря стараюсь, ты ведь не слышишь меня. И не понимаешь, что школа – это прежде всего клетка, а Инстинкт – судьба, начертанная для ками Аматэрасу.

\- Тс, - скривился Хорхе, отходя от Данте. – Уж лучше так, чем быть пустой бездушной оболочкой, которой ты являешься. – Он взглянул на отпрыска, видно решив на сегодня закончить этот бесполезный спор на тему, кто кому принадлежит. – Завтра пойдешь на занятия, хватит тебе прохлаждаться. Доктор ведь разрешает.

\- Данте, тебе нужно попробовать поспать, - произнес Кимэй мягко, но строго. Данте в ответ пожал плечами. Ну и как теперь спать после всего, что ему наговорил Хорхе про Акито? Данте не верилось, что братик бросил его раненого, но, к сожалению, он мало что помнил. При недостаточной подпитке Сейкатсу и физических повреждениях ками погружается в анабиоз… Такая глупая особенность организма!

Хорхе шагнул за дверь, оставив после себя шлейф звенящих, переливающихся звуков. Данте послушал их, найдя в них источник успокоения и восстановления душевного равновесия, а потом беспокойно пошевелился на своей койке и потер запястья. Родитель у него сильный и, не являясь представителем школы Сошу, силу свою физическую контролирует посредственно, вот и приобрели тонкие, почти по-девичьи хрупкие запястья несколько лиловых пятен, которые сразу же начали темнеть, а вскоре и болезненно желтеть, сходя прямо на глазах.

«Акито не мог так поступить», - Данте упрямо тряхнул головой и попробовал сесть. Ему это удалось, может, не так легко и просто, как хотелось бы, но все же получилось. Он на мгновение прикрыл глаза, собираясь с силами, и решил встать. Ноги бурно запротестовали, затряслись и подкосились, пришлось схватиться за железную дужку узкой больничной койки и зажмуриться, когда длинные когти полоснули ней, издавая поистине выворачивающий наизнанку звук.

«Хорхе лжет, - тем временем сознание Данте пыталось преуспеть на поприще самовнушения, но мешали, как обычно, сомнения. – Но он не лгал мне никогда. Он может недосказать, но соврать?»

Кто мог сказать, куда сейчас несло неугомонного Амэ-но-удзумэ-но микото, ведь Кимэй велел ему отдыхать? Может, из-за того, что он ощущал, что свихнется от собственных мыслей, если ничего не предпримет, а может, снова показалась натура Данте, которая никогда не позволяла подолгу оставаться на одном месте и всегда куда-то спешила.

Палата не была большой – Данте дошел до двери в пять шагов, тяжело привалился к стене, ощущая слабость. Но слабость эта казалась вызванной не раной и не потерей крови, а недавней кей Земли, которая напоминала каменную глыбу, придавившую все тело. Что такое _кей_ , Данте уже знал. У них успела случиться вводная лекция по основам преобразования Сейкатсу. Вела ее ками по имени Азалия, которая больше походила на кактус, нежели на нежный цветок, коим была названа. Особа совершенно невзрачная, ничем не примечательная, да еще ярая приверженка традиций, о которых никто слыхать не слыхивал и видать не видывал. Данте подозревал, что даже Цукиеми о них понятия не имел никаких. А еще она носила отвратительные оранжевые шляпки, украшенные подвядшими цветами. В общем, интереса преподавательница в нем не вызывала никакого, несмотря на всю его любовь к женскому полу. Тем не менее, из этой лекции Данте сумел извлечь следующее: Азалия преподает этот предмет, теорию ультразвука и практику кехо с самого основания Академии; если они плохо будут знать основы преобразования Сейкатсу, то не смогут пользоваться ультразвуком и переходить в кехо; если они не будут уметь пользоваться ультразвуком, то при развитии высокой скорости станут врезаться во что попало. Ну, и последнее: кей – это преобразованная до нужного состояния Сейкатсу определенной стихии.  И они будут учиться  работать с ней на этих уроках.

Данте, отдохнув немного, дернул за ручку и выглянул в коридор. Здесь было светло и стерильно, как и во всех больницах, в которых ками бывал ранее, а еще совершенно пусто. Данте хмыкнул и мелкими шажками вышел из своей палаты. Как ни странно, вскоре он расходился, и не нужно было прилагать титанические усилия, чтобы сделать очередной шаг.

Звон металла о холодную керамическую плитку, которой устилался пол, заставил Данте вздрогнуть и резко обернуться. Одна из дверей приоткрылась, будто приглашая войти. Оттуда неприятно потянуло горьковатым запахом крови кого-то из ками, но любопытство Данте всегда опережало здравый смысл, поэтому он, не раздумывая, сунул нос в щель. Увиденное его поразило до глубины души.

 На полу на четвереньках стоял Охотник. Судя по роскошным небесно-голубым волосам, которые сейчас были такими тусклыми, что казались почти седыми, и четкому, красивому профилю, перед ним находился один из представителей школы Мино. И, кажется, его звали Иллия. Но, что он делал здесь, да еще в такой позе?

\- Сейчас… - простонал ками. – Сейчас все пройдет. Я привыкну… как делал это много раз до этого. Просто привыкну…

Данте, который готов был уже вбежать, чтобы помочь, остановился, опасаясь, что в комнате находится кто-то еще, но вскоре оказалось, что Иллия разговаривает сам с собой - пытается себя успокоить и поддержать. Данте, не выдержав зрелища, решительно толкнул дверь и зашел. Иллия вздрогнул, точно его ударили, затрясся в лихорадке и с трудом поднял голову. Данте забыл, как дышать.

\- Уходи… - произнес он. В его глазах светлого, кремового цвета был стыд.

\- Но… давай я тебе помогу, – он сделал несколько шагов к нему, но Иллия в ужасе отшатнулся.

\- Не смей прикасаться ко мне! Или сдохнуть хочешь?! – как-то не особо вежливо для представителя нежной школы Мино выкрикнул он. Данте остановился, хмурясь так напряженно, что заболел лоб и снова от усталости затряслись ноги.

\- Прости… - произнес он неуверенно и смущенно. – Может, позвать кого-нибудь? Кимэя?

Да у него же лихорадка! С него пот градом! Его трясет всего, а дыхание поверхностное, частое и… нездоровое. Ему точно нужна помощь!

\- Думаешь, мне может кто-то помочь? – Иллия сел, прислонившись виском к прохладной стене. На мгновение на его лице отразилось облегчение, но после он сразу скривился, будто у него заболела голова. – Скоро пройдет…

\- Я… - Данте не знал, что сказать по этому поводу. Очень хотелось верить – вот так нелогично и совершенно иррационально, верить в то, что да, оно пройдет.

Иллия затих и как будто бы перестал дышать, прикрыл глаза, но светлые ресницы беспокойно дрожали. Кожа его была такой белой, как снег, а на щеках горел нездоровый, некрасивый румянец. Прошло еще несколько мгновений. Ками откинул голову, глядя в потолок с таким выражением, что Данте показалось, что он начал молиться. А потом его губы беззвучно зашевелились, произнося что-то для Данте недоступное, глаза остекленели, стали невидящими и пугающими. Данте сделал шаг вперед, чтобы тронуть за плечо – ведь ненормально все это, но в это время силы оставили его, и он упал на колени. Да что же это такое?!

Иллия моргнул. Один раз, другой, потом призрачно, совсем слабо улыбнулся, и расслабился. Каким-то необъяснимым чувством  Данте понял, что все закончилось, все прошло. Вот так быстро – будто пришел прилив и все забрал.

\- Забудь о том, что видел сегодня.

Данте переполз к стене и прислонился к ней спиной. Теперь они были друг напротив друга,  присматриваясь. И хотя оба находились не в лучшем состоянии, они все же оставались молодыми Охотниками, поэтому вели себя осторожно, будто шли по тонкому льду.

\- Я никому не скажу, - все, что мог обещать Данте сейчас. Иллию это удовлетворило, поэтому он кивнул и устало прикрыл глаза. – Но ты болен! Я уверен, этому можно помочь. Или хотя бы… попробовать облегчить. Это ведь был приступ? – Данте знал, что такое приступы, не понаслышке. Правда, имел он дело с приступами сумасшествия своей матери.

Ками попытался рассмеяться непонятно отчего, но кашель ему помешал. Стерев с лица выступившие слезы ладонью, он скривил губы в улыбке, которая стала компенсацией за  неудавшийся смех.

\- Это не болезнь. Это покаяние за грехи, совершенные, когда я был человеком, - он взглянул на недоуменного Данте, который от холода пытался обнять колени, с горькой насмешкой и необъяснимой гордостью, словно не хотел бы он для себя другой судьбы. Что за глупость? – Тебе не понять этого.

\- Почему же? – Да за кого его, Данте, здесь принимают?

\- Потому что… - но дверь открылась, и на пороге вырос Кимэй. Данте встрепенулся, застигнутый на месте преступления, но медик на него даже внимания не обратил. Будто его здесь и не было.

\- Ты закончил, Иллия? – спросил ками, подходя к нему и помогая подняться. От Данте не укрылось, что на его руках были перчатки.

\- Да, уже все. Можете брать, только выгоните этого… - он кивнул в сторону он.

\- Эй! Я тебе мебель что ли? – возмутился уязвленный в лучших чувствах Данте. Он же не кот нашкодивший, чтобы его выгонять. Ладно бы по делу, а тут из лучших побуждений!

\- А я решил, что вы друзья, - Кимэй усадил Иллию на кушетку.

\- Вы ошиблись. Не хочу иметь с ним ничего общего, - в голосе прозвучало пренебрежение, которое заставило Кимэя покачать головой. Он видел в них еще совсем детей с глупыми, надуманными проблемами и ссорами. С детской вредностью: с этим буду дружить, а с этим – нет, он мне не понравился.

Медик повернулся к Данте, как ни в чем не бывало. Только капля пота, которая упала на шелковую одежду ками, теперь жадно прожигала дыру, на которую смотреть без ужаса было невозможно. Как хорошо, что он не коснулся Иллии, когда хотел помочь!

\- Извини, Данте. Ты знаешь, где выход.

Ками кивнул и поднялся. Его распирало от вопросов, но он молчал, понимая, что на них ему сейчас не ответят. А Иллия отворачивался и прятал глаза, стесняясь еще сильнее, чем когда Данте нашел его на полу.

\- Кимэй… у вас дырка в кимоно… растет… - произнес Данте, поднимаясь на ноги.

\- О, спасибо! – ответил он взял со столика подле кушетки флакончик, из которого себя тотчас обрызгал.

Данте потоптался на месте. Вот так взять и уйти, было выше его сил! Слишком много осталось вопросов, на которые никто не хотел отвечать!

\- С ним же все в порядке будет?

\- Да ты что обо мне так волнуешься? Я тебе что родной? – выпалил Иллия. Данте обиженно нахмурился, чувствуя раздражение, и пренебрежительно фыркнул.

\- Обещаю, что все образуется, - подтвердил Кимэй, поворачиваясь к Данте спиной. Разговор был окончен, к тому же Иллия прожигал взглядом не в меру любопытного ками, так что пришлось перебазироваться за дверь. Оттуда, если не получится подсматривать, то можно хоть подслушивать. Такой шанс было грех упускать.

Преувеличенно громко хлопнув дверью  и протопав, имитируя свой уход, Данте на цыпочках вернулся и остановился у двери. Он весь превратился в слух. Ох, если бы еще ноги не тряслись от слабости! Некоторое время никто ничего не говорил, только неприятно звенели какие-то металлические инструменты, от одних звуков которых начинали бегать мурашки по коже. Кимэй заговорил первым:

 - Ну вот и все. Посиди немного, силы к тебе скоро вернутся.

\- Хорошо.

Теперь звенело стекло. Будто склянки друг о друга ударялись. Что же там делал Кимэй?

\- Отличное качество, уже сейчас вижу. Ты молодец. Сегодня ты справился быстро и хорошо.

\- Я рад, - ответил Иллия сухо и как-то безжизненно. Вымотано.

\- Ты ведь его приближение почувствовал, да? Поэтому все так и вышло.

Установилась мертвая, ничем не нарушаемая тишина. Данте так напряженно вслушивался, что вскоре мог различить, как в ушах шумит собственная кровь.

\- Это мой грех и мое искупление. Мне не нужна ничья помощь.

Кимэй устало вздохнул.

\- Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть сильнее. А он дает эту силу, любому из ками. У вас будет сильный отряд, я это предвижу.

\- Я знаю, чем это заканчивалось. Читал об этом.

\- И что же? – кажется, Кимэя забавлял этот максимализм.

Данте нахмурился, думая о том, что бы все это могло значить. Слишком много вопросов, которых меньше никак не становилось. Ах, любопытство-любопытство! Оно – просто рассадник для новых вопросов, только с ответами никак не спешит…

\- Данте!

Ками вздрогнул, застигнутый на месте преступления, и отшатнулся, готовый придумать какое-нибудь глупое оправдание – что-то потерял и теперь ищет. Но этого не пришлось делать, потому что к нему шел Ебрахий. За ним маячила розоволосая голова Элайи и некто, Данте близко не знакомый. Данте бы подумал, что перед ним девушка – совершенные, женственные черты, длинные ресницы, пепельно-русая коса, длинная, совсем не такая куцая, как у многих. А еще косметика – подведенные глаза, густой слой голубых теней, блеск на губах. Данте бы купился, вот только сам притворялся много-много лет и видел подделку сразу. То, что это Ямато, понятно сразу.

\- Мне захотелось размяться, - объяснил он свое местонахождение у двери. – А вы?

\- Два дня пытались к тебе попасть, но не пускали. Говорили, что спишь, - Ебрахий быстро сократил расстояние между ними, и, схватив Данте за плечи, прижал к себе. Тот запищал и оттолкнул его от себя со злостью. Вот уж придумал!

\- Ведешь себя так, будто я баба! – возмутился он.

\- В каком-то смысле так оно и есть, - заулыбался Элайя. – Ну что, выздоравливаешь?  Хотя, судя по тому, что бродишь по коридорам, ты уже в полном порядке. Нам сказали, что тебя еще здесь до утра продержат. Кровь восстанавливают?

Данте кивнул. Ямасиро всегда в курсе событий. Может, спросить насчет Иллии? Данте бросил взгляд на запертую дверь, под которой только что подслушивал, и решил, что позже.

\- А у нас только что занятия закончились. Жаль, тебя не было, мы познакомились с нашим наставником меча. Странный тип, скажу тебе, а еще с куратором не в ладах. Слышал, будто они старые соперники… - Данте неопределенно хмыкнул. – Сошу от него в восторге.

Еще бы! Чтобы эти маньяки до мечей и были разочарованы.

\- А это – Кию, он из Ямато. Омодару-но ками – Бог Совершенного Облика. Специалист по иллюзиям. Довольно интересное умение, ты не находишь?

Элайя так разболтался, что Данте не знал, куда вставить слово. Он беспомощно посмотрел на Ебрахия, который строил обиженную мину, и толкнул его локтем. Тот фыркнул и отвернулся. Данте пожал плечами.

\- …вот и отличи потом, где настоящее, а где иллюзия, - между тем продолжал Элайя.

\- Иногда в этом просто нет необходимости, - растянул губы в улыбке Кию.

\- А я вот все гадаю, сейчас ты используешь иллюзии? То есть на тебе вещи настоящие, а есть иллюзорные. Могу поспорить, что твое лицо…

\- И без того совершенно, - обиженно задрал нос Кию. – Мне не нужны иллюзии, чтобы сделать себя прекраснее.

\- Каков нарцисс… - прокомментировал Ебрахий.

\- Ах, не тебе меня судить!

\- Хватит! – вмешался Данте. Все замолчали, смотря на него. Порой, да такое случалось, что у него прорезался командный голос. – Мне нужно присесть. Думаю, надо поискать подходящее для этого место. На улице хорошая погода, может, выйдем?

\- А тебе можно? – встревожился Ебрахий.

\- Не волнуйся, мне это не повредит. К тому же у меня есть вопросы, а здесь… - он кивнул на дверь, за которой находился Кимэй и Иллия. Ками понимающе закивали. Конечно, они тоже ощущали, что здесь кто-то находится.

На улице стояла теплая, но уже осенняя погода. Небо казалось каким-то хрупким, низким и пронзительно-синим, будто оно прощалось с теплом. Данте не знал, какие зимы в Академии, но представлял, что будет много снега и холодно. В Наре всегда один сезон. Здесь есть иллюзия, что их несколько…

\- Мне вот интересно, кто такой Кимэй, - задумчиво произнес Данте, присаживаясь на скамейку. Странное дело, но с каждой минутой ему становилось все легче и легче, силы стремительно возвращались, и ходить теперь было совсем не тяжело, а даже в радость. Хотелось размяться. – Вам не кажется он странным?

\- Один из тех, кто потерял меч, но его сумели спасти. В мире таких ками только трое. Четвертой условно ставят Эхиссу, но она… она это другое, сами понимаете. Мир создала… Как-то я слышал о том, что она написала свое жизнеописание. Ах, найти бы его, прочесть… - взгляд Элайи стал мечтательным.

\- И как он его потерял? Вот интересно…

\- Знать бы, где написано… - вздохнул Ивато-но ками.

\- Достали бы! – оживился Ебрахий.

Данте покосился на Кию, не зная, стоит ли задавать один из животрепещущих вопросов при нем. Все-таки, если преподаватели узнают, за такое по головке не погладят.

\- Скажите, а _они_ еще у вас? – Данте перемигнулся с Ебрахием и Элайей, чтобы те точно поняли, о чем речь.

Ивато довольно улыбнулся во все свои еще молочные зубы.

\- Нет, вернули на место. Мы же не хотим, чтобы нас застукали…

\- А… - расстроился Данте. – Жаль.

Все-таки ему очень хотелось узнать секрет соловьиных полов. Да и усилий было приложено немало для того, чтобы эти досье достать…

\- Но мы сделали копии!

\- Я иллюзиями занимаюсь, а не копирую! – пожаловался Кию. Данте теперь понял, почему они пришли вместе.

\- В таком случае, я хочу посмотреть в досье Кимэя.

\- Хм… нет ничего проще. Завтра вечером у вас в общежитии, - кивнул Элайя, закидывая руки за голову и растягиваясь на скамейке. Вид у него был довольный. Данте же грызло нечеловеческое любопытство. 

 *** 

**10 день месяца Акасита 491 год Одиннадцатого исхода**

**Цукуси, Академия Воинов-Теней Аши,**

**общежития Бизён-дэн**

****

Рассевшись в общем зале и задвинув фусума, ками уселись за досье. Коробку с ними они поставили на середину стола и теперь напряженно на нее пялились. Как оказалось, Ебрахий устроил скандал, в котором отстоял право без Данте в вожделенную коробку не лезть. Как ни странно, но остальные согласились, даже неуемная Ямасиро решила потерпеть. В итоге, видел эти досье только один Кию, который и делал копии.

\- Ну что, смотрим? – спросил Кристиан, косясь на Элайю.  Элайя посмотрел на Риту, которая кусала губы. Рита вопросительно взглянула на Ебрахия, примостившегося рядом с ней и бесцеремонно усевшегося на ее прекрасное кимоно. Ебрахий же обратил свой взор на Данте, который смотрел на заветную коробку сейчас так, будто там сидел Акито.

\- Смотрим! – выкрикнули ками одновременно и прыгнули вперед. Благо папок было много, поэтому досталось всем. Данте быстро нарыл ту, которую искал, и вдумчиво прочитал данные.

 

_Имя ками: **Аматэрасу Курадо Кимэй**_

_Имя человека: Кагамицукири Хаон_

_Имя души: Куни-но-курадо-но ками (Земной Бог Темных Расщелин)_

_Вид: ками_

_Род: Аматэрасу_

_Школа: Сошу_

_Девиз: Сила и смелость_

_Личная информация_

_Возраст: 217 лет_

_Рост –  51 цунь* (168 см)_

_Вес –  95 кинов** (57 кг)_

_Пол: муж_

_Специальность: общение с тенями_

_Вид Сейкатсу:  Небо_

_Интересы: медицина, нетрадиционная медицина, специальная медицина_

_Хобби: ботаника, сбор гербариев и лекарственных трав_

_Внешние данные_

_Волосы –  аспидно-серый_

_Глаза и ногти: мурена_

_Родитель - Аматэрасу Хелависа, погибла во время обучения Кимэя в Академии._

_Обучался в Академии Аши факультета Синсэн Сюгендо 291-311 гг. Одиннадцатого исхода. По окончании приписан к отряду Аматэрасу Сирены._

 

Данте быстро пробежался глазами по списку выполненных заданий и тихо присвистнул. Послужной список более чем впечатлял. Хотя, чего еще можно было ожидать от ками, который является представителем школы Сошу? Только, Кимэй сейчас совсем другой. И что его сделало таким? Количество миссий? Какая-то трагедия, произошедшая в прошлом? Что?

Данте вздохнул, принимаясь читать дальше. Он верил, что все же найдет что-то, что прольет свет на загадочную личность Курадо-но ками. Его надеждам было суждено сбыться. В самом конце довольно внушительной папки стояло всего несколько аккуратных иероглифов. В них-то и таилась разгадка всему.

 

_Камаитати11-448 год – Умубэ 11-448 год находился в плену у Принца йокаев Ину Кимиясу, где его меч был уничтожен. Вызволен во время спасательной операции, предпринятой командиром элитного отряда Аматэрасу Гором._

_Яманавара 11-449 год - Камаитати11-491  находился на восстановлении в Небесном доме._

_Камаитати11-491 назначен главным медицинским работником в лазарете Академии Воинов-Теней Аши._

 

И все. Данте старался отыскать отчет об операции Гора или немного данных о плене Кимэя, но их не было. Будто в досье не хватало каких-то страниц. Это огорчало.

\- А на Аматэрасу Гора есть данные? – спросил он, хмуро откладывая в сторону папку с досье Кимэя. Может быть, там.

\- Это элитный отряд Рихарда. Их личные дела охраняются почище Академии, - ответил Кристиан, поднимая голову. – Но он родитель Александра. Ты можешь спросить.

Данте удрученно покачал головой.

\- Я не думаю, что ему будет известно… Жаль, конечно.

Ебрахий подсел рядом с ним, заглядывая через плечо.

\- Что-то узнал?

\- Не много, - отсутствие нужной информации расстроило его, а еще заставило задуматься, поэтому он выглядел отстраненно. Во время плена он потерял меч… Он был в плену у йокаев…

Данте помнил свое знакомство с йокаями. Помнил прекрасную и нежную Вивиан. Жестокого и бескомпромиссного Принца. А еще вспомнил, как своей силой и неосторожностью убил человека. При этом воспоминании вздрогнул, закусывая губу.

«Этого больше не повторится, - решил он. – Я не позволю».

Но вряд ли его плен можно было сопоставить с пленом Кимэя. Скорее всего, общего в них - одно название.

\- Мне вот интересно, кто определяет цвета волос и глаз? – Ебрахий озадаченно нахмурился, глядя на свои ногти.

\- Да-да! – подхватила Рита. – Ну, Великая Священная Богиня! А если я захочу перекрасить волосы? Это что же мне нельзя потому, что  так написано в моем досье?!

Чтобы узнать ответ, все вопросительно взглянули на представителей школы Ямасиро, которых здесь было целых двое. Элайя широко улыбнулся, тряхнув своей невозможной розовой шевелюрой, а Кристиан просто пожал плечами.

\- Выходит, что так, - ответил он.

\- О нет! Я же не переживу этого! Данте! – Рита вцепилась в его плечи и встряхнула его. – Они что не понимают, как надоедает ходить с одним цветом волос на протяжении сотен лет! О, Богиня!

Чтобы хоть как-то разрядить обстановку, Ебрахий спросил:

\- А вы знаете, какого цвета волосы у нашего куратора согласно этому? – он потряс папкой, улыбаясь во весь рот.

Данте перестали трясти, и он обратил полный любопытства взор на друга.

\- Ржавое золото! – довольно сообщил Ебрахий.

Элайя прыснул, Данте не выдержал тоже и захохотал. Только Рита осталась серьезной. В ее глазах плескался ужас.

\- А вдруг мне тоже присвоят какой-нибудь ужасный цвет? – всерьез озаботилась она, и чтобы подтвердить глубину своего переживания, картинно грохнулась в обморок.

На секунду установилась тишина, а потом запели соловьиные полы. Ками в панике принялись собирать и прятать свою добычу, ведь если кто-то из преподавателей их найдет, то наказание будет очень жестоким. Фусума раздвинулись, и на пороге показался Хоакин. Он посмотрел на всю суетящуюся компанию, как на идиотов,  поправив полу длинной хлопковой сорочки, на которую едва не наступил, когда шел в эту богадельню. Вид он имел более чем хмурый. Скорее – еще немного, и начнет убивать.

\- Эй, вы! – сообщил он недовольно. – Давайте уже расходитесь! Через десять минут отбой. Я не хочу, чтобы сюда пришел дисциплинарный комитет, - он скривился так, будто проглотил что-то чрезвычайно невкусное. – В Сошу они уже побывали прошлой ночью. Все общежитие на ушах стояло, а я спать хочу!

Рита изящно поднялась из своего обморока, и, махнув шелком своего роскошного пеньюара, точно крыльями, направилась к выходу.

\- И, правда, уже поздно. Пора расходиться, - она улыбнулась сонному Хоакину. – Дети хотят спать, зачем им мешать?

\- Ты кого здесь ребенком назвала, дура? – сразу же завелся маленький ками.

Рита, не в силах сразу найти нужные слова против такой наглости, открыла рот, хватая воздух. Коснулась шеи, будто пытаясь облегчить себе дыхание.

\- Да-да, мы уже уходим! – вовремя нашелся Элайя, и, схватив Риту за руку, потащил прочь от Хоакина. – По леденцу и спать!

Кристиан извиняющееся пожал плечами и тоже покинул общежития Бизен, тихо поскрипывая полом. Данте и Ебрахий остались сидеть, сложив руки. Хоакин хмыкнул, удаляясь в свою комнату. Выглядел он довольным, что разогнал всех.

Данте повернулся к другу, подпирая подбородок когтистой рукой.

\- Я вот не пойму, кто покушался на Акито…

Ебрахий в ответ только пренебрежительно фыркнул. Имя Акито для него оставалось запретным. Слыша его, он неизменно приходил в ярость.

Прибежала тень, возвещая о том, что скоро отбой, и нужно разойтись по своим комнатам. Данте не шелохнулся.

\- А Хорхе твердит, что я должен забыть о нем.

\- И правильно говорит, - кивнул Ебрахий, а потом поднялся и медленно прошел к выходу. Данте смотрел ему вслед. Рана от ножа отчего-то тонко и беспокойно заныла.

  

*** 

**11 день месяца Акасита 491 года Одиннадцатого исхода**

**Цукуси, Академия Воинов-Теней Аши,**

**учебные залы**

 

Женоподобный, даже для тонких и изящных ками, учитель, увлеченно вещал со своей кафедры. Его высокий, хорошо поставленный голос лился, точно вода из фонтана, нескончаемым потоком…

\- Пусть измены для ками долог, труден, но не невозможен. Конечно, это встречается редко. Избавление от Инстинкта, превращение в йокая – быть может и звучит просто, но на самом деле проделать все это проблематично. Наша мать, Аматэрасу, позаботилась о нашей верности и безопасности…

 Данте было скучно, поэтому он отчаянно жевал кончик кисточки, чтобы хоть как-то себя занять. Конспектировать эту ересь ему не хотелось, зато школа Ямасиро строчила с таким упоением, что даже было немного завидно.

Предмет назывался ни много, ни мало «Введение в религию» и вел его ками с женским именем Дева-Богиня травянистых равнин, а в миру  - Дамиан. В его досье числилось, что он (или она – по желанию) принадлежал к школе Мино, был весом семьдесят пять кинов _(прим.автора – 45 кг)_ при росте пятьдесят цуней _(прим.автора – 163 см)_ – этакая изящная статуэтка; а так же имел аквамариновый цвет глаз и черный махаон – волос. Отпрыск Хорхе в цветах разбирался неплохо, но тонкость школы Мино пока оценить не успел и женоподобными мужчинами не интересовался, поэтому первая же лекция ему показалась смертельно скучной. Куда любопытнее казалась возня за окном, где Аши, кажется, шестого курса  дружной гурьбой таскали стулья из библиотеки в учебные залы.

\- И все же? Как происходит превращение? – послышался хриплый, будто простуженный голос Лорана. Дотошность этого ками к деталям порой удивляла даже представителей школы Ямасиро.

\- Я думаю, что вам расскажут об этом на других предметах, - уклончиво ответил Дамиан.

Боковым зрением Данте уловил, как закопошился Ебрахий, который неизменно садился подле него, и перехватил его руку, увлеченно шарившую у одного из вспыльчивых представителей школы Сошу в кармане. Урок шел своим ходом.

\- Но все же в общих чертах… Расскажите, пожалуйста! – недовольное и сонное копошение всего класса рассек звонкий голосок Элайи. На миг почти все ками замерли, будто их застукали на месте преступления, но поняв, что внимание Дамиана целиком и полностью поглощено Элайей, продолжили свои дела.

Ебрахий покорно убрал руку из чужого кармана под испепеляющим взглядом Данте, и закатил глаза. Трудно сказать, чем была вызвана эта его реакция: «занудством» друга, или «занудством» Ямасиро. На его губах появилась слегка лукавая, искривленная недовольством усмешка, и отпрыск Цукиеми демонстративно скрестил руки на груди: «Ну и что ты мне сделаешь, детка?»

\- Кхм… - как-то неестественно прокашлялся Дамиан, слегка краснея. – Ну… Как я уже сказал – это очень долгая процедура. Вначале у ками отнимают меч, в котором заключена, как известно, наша человеческая часть… - учитель невольно коснулся ножен своего меча, который покоился на специальной подставке, водруженной на стол. Коснулся легким, ласкающим движением обтянутых черным бархатом и украшенных драгоценными камнями ножен. – Потом… потом происходит медленное разрушение. Вы все знаете, что наши тела на девяносто процентов питаются от Великого потока, остальные десять – это пища растительного происхождения. Но это у взрослых ками, Охотникам еще нужно мясо, поэтому превратить их в йокаев легче. Чтобы превратить взрослого ками в йокая его начинают поить кровью, а чуть позже переходят на мясо.

\- И сколько это времени примерно занимает?

\- А почему вначале поят кровью?

\- Когда появляются первые симптомы «йокая»?

\- И как они проявляются?

\- Сколько крови должен пить ками в сутки, чтобы стать йокаем?

Ямасиро буквально взорвалась вопросами. Дамиан, который видно не был готов к такому повороту событий, едва не сверзился со стула.

\- Я же сказал, что плохо разбираюсь в этом! – он в отчаянии повысил голос.

Ямасиро замолчали. Но всего на какое-то мгновение, а потом переглянулись и взялись за бурное обсуждение темы друг с другом. В классе стоял такой гвалт, что казалось, будто стая галок прилетела.

\- Скукотища… - зевнул Ебрахий, укладывая голову на стол. – Эти занятия… Иногда я скучаю по старым добрым временам – пить вино до утра, обхаживать девочек…

Данте не мог с этим не согласиться.

\- Эй, тише! – Дамиан пытался угомонить Ямасиро, но куда там. Ему явно не доставало твердости, чтобы успокоить молодых ками.

Сошу под шумок достали мечи и принялись их полировать. Мино расселись кружком и теперь читали друг другу вслух «Звезду». Ямато снова пеклись о своей внешности. Бизен хотела спать…

\- И что тут за шум? – в дверях материализовалась золотая шевелюра Хорхе. Любовно ухоженная, причудливо заколотая, развевающаяся вопреки всем законам физики. Куратор осмотрел происходящее безобразие с легким прищуром и отвращением. Бросил на Дамиана недовольный взгляд. – А ну угомонились! Как вам не стыдно?! Дамиан же ради вас старается!

Ебрахий, привлеченный голосом Хорхе, лениво поднял взлохмаченную голову. Сошу спрятали мечи под партами. Данте продолжал теребить кончик косы и рисовать в своем свитке сказочные цветочки.

\- Куратор! - радостно прозвенел Элайя.  - Может быть, вы нам ответите на наши вопросы?

Он смотрел на Хорхе невинным и доверчивым взглядом.

\- Может и отвечу, если будет настроение, - сладко усмехнулся Хорхе, смотря на «деточку» снисходительно. Он остановился в дверях, сложив руки на груди.

\- У нас вопросы насчет превращения ками в йокая… Ну, например, любого ли ками можно превратить в йокая?

Хорхе отлепился от косяка и эффектно прошелся по аудитории. Он остановился рядом с Элайей и наклонился,  нависая над ним. С его губ не сходила улыбка.

\- Что? Первый курс, а уже задаются такими вопросами? - он бросил насмешливый взгляд на Дамиана. – Мне есть чем гордиться, не правда ли?

Дамиан натянуто улыбнулся.

\- Я тоже так думаю…

\- Думаешь… - скорчил гримасу Хорхе и по-отечески погладил Элайю по голове. Данте подумалось о том, что этого ками сложно воспринимать по-другому, чем большой игрушкой, которую так и хочется потискать.

\- Так что насчет ответа? – не сдавался Кристиан. На всякий случай он даже достал чистый свиток, чтобы начать конспектировать. Конечно, он еще не знал, как Хорхе объясняет.

\- Ответа? – куратор вскинул на них хитрый взгляд. 

А вот здесь начиналось самое интересное. Играть с Хорхе в игру «вопрос-ответ» не удавалось даже Данте, который умел вытягивать информацию. А ведь большинство его одногруппников даже не знали глубину вредности характера куратора.

\- Как подрастете, обязательно узнаете, - сообщил Хорхе. – А пока вам еще рано.

\- Говорят, что недавно вы потеряли одного из членов своей команды, меч которого был уничтожен, - не сдавался Кристиан.

Хорхе тихо рассмеялся.

\- Правда что ли? А я и не знал. Может, просветите?

Теперь он двинулся к столу Дамиана и присел на полированную поверхность.

\- Так это всего лишь слухи?

\- Молодой человек, чего вы от меня хотите? Ответа? По-вашему, я пришел сюда, чтобы удовлетворять ваше праздное любопытство?

Данте хмыкнул, прикрывая рот рукой. Характер родителя – это нечто.

Кристиан не ответил. Просто посмотрел на куратора с легкой обидой и недовольством, тот его успешно проигнорировал.

\- Итак, детки. Хочу вам сообщить, что нашего красавца и великолепного наставника меча Эдгара, отправили на задание, поэтому… - он посмотрел на насторожившихся от этой новости представителей школы Сошу и тяжко вздохнул, - нет, я не собираюсь вас учить Кен-до, это не мое дело. Это дело Эдгара, но чтобы вы не бездельничали в его отсутствие, вам назначен другой урок. Основы специальной медицины. Что такое знаете? Ямасиро молчит, - хмыкнул Хорхе. – Обиделись?

\- Это лечение с помощью Сейкатсу. На нем специализируется род Кагамицукири, - ответил Лоран.

\- Верно, - улыбнулся Хорхе. – Вам повезло, вас будет обучать один из них.

\- Не ками? – подозрительно спросила Рита.

\- А это, моя дорогая, как посмотреть. Когда-то он им являлся. Но сейчас Аматэрасу Кимэй перестал им быть, - куратор наморщил нос. – Жалкое зрелище!

  *******  


**17 день месяца Эненра 491 года Одиннадцатого исхода**

**Цукуси, Академия Воинов-Теней Аши,**

**учебные залы**

Азалия сообщила о том, что урок окончен, и Данте быстро сгреб свои письменные принадлежности в сумку. Сил у него больше не было находиться в этом помещении, поэтому выскользнуть из класса на воздух ему хотелось одному из первых. И не потому что урок выдался скучным, а потому что не терпелось опробовать полученные знания на практике.

\- И дочитайте до конца третий свиток. Там хорошая раскладка по диапазонам ультразвукового излучения… - не преминула «нагрузить» напоследок Азалия. – Я завтра спрошу.

\- Это что шутка такая? – вздохнул Ебрахий. Свиток был нудным и внушительным – читать, не перечитать, поэтому ками сгорбился, будто ему на плечи возложили булыжник.

\- Да ладно тебе, не так уж это и много, - подмигнул Элайя. От Данте не укрылось, что делал он это с некоторым злорадством и чувством превосходства. Да уж, только Ямасиро могла поглощать столько информации и не морщиться. 

\- Конечно, мы все прочитаем, - улыбнулся Данте, очаровывая своим поведением учителя.  Та, казалось, стараний не оценила, потому грозно нахмурилась.

\- Вот завтра тебя и спрошу.

Данте скривился, отворачиваясь. Эта Азалия… Она так неожиданно не велась на его специальность, что это обескураживало и, что еще хуже, заставляло постоянно пытаться заставить ее реагировать на него. И не сказать, что у него не получалось. Обидно было то, что это происходило совершенно не так, как надо.

\- Буду ждать с нетерпением, - процедил он сквозь зубы.

За его плечом послышался издевательский смешок, а потом тоненькая ручка Риты похлопала по плечу.

\- Бывают моменты, - сказала она проникновенно, с насмешливым огнем в глубоких глазах. – Когда лучше помолчать, милый Данте.

\- А ты ревнуешь? – сразу встал на защиту Ебрахий.

\- Как насчет моей ленты для волос? Я знаю, она у тебя.

Ебрахий уселся на одну из парт, точно король на трон, и довольно засверкал белозубой улыбкой.

\- Думаешь, я тебе ее отдам?

Данте закатил глаза. Только одной Великой Богине было известно, насколько ему надоели все эти товарищи, которые не теряли ни минуты, чтобы поспорить друг с другом. Он схватил свою сумку, и, не обращая внимания на недоуменные взгляды, вышел на улицу.

\- Есть что-нибудь перекусить? – его нагнал Элайя. Данте посмотрел на него, размышляя о том, так же непривычна ему погода в Академии, или это только он на нее так остро реагирует.

\- Только яблоко.

\- Сойдет.

Данте покопался в сумке и выудил оттуда краснобокое яблоко, которым угостила его одна из прелестниц сегодня утром. Прелестница училась на пятом курсе Аши Кагемуси, и ками бы давно взял ее в оборот согревать себе постель, но слишком хорошо помнил, что появляется от союза человека и ками.

\- А ты популярен среди девушек, - Элайя подмигнул и вгрызся в твердый яблочный бок.  Струйка сока потекла по подбородку, и Данте дал своему собеседнику платок. Мама всегда повторяла, чтобы он выглядел безупречно, и вот результат.

\- Я просто знаю, что они хотят услышать.

\- И почему я ни капли не сомневаюсь, - засмеялся Элайя. – Кстати, у тебя, похоже, появилась еще одна поклонница.

\- О, я рад.

Данте развернулся, собираясь уходить. Тем более он слышал, как к нему приближались звуки очередной ссоры между Ебрахием и Ритой. Вот уж кто никак не могли найти общий язык и лаялись по пустякам.

\- Скажи, если я предложу Ебрахию и Рите лечь, наконец, в постель, они успокоятся?

\- Ты же знаешь, что дела обстоят совсем не так. Ну и что пребывание в одной постели проблему не решит, потому что корни ее совершенно иные. Я уверен, что ты знаешь, где тут собака зарыта, а? Скажешь мне? Мне интересно!

Данте смерил его взглядом. Он сам-то не был высоким, но Элайя по сравнению с ним выглядел совсем коротышкой. Ребенком, который о таких вещах еще и задумываться не должен.

\- А не рановато ли тебе о таком знать?

Элайя обижено фыркнул.

\- Совета так он спрашивает, а чуть что… Я ведь не думаю о твоей внешности. Скажи, Данте, ты считаешь себя неотразимым? С такой худобой, бледной кожей и вообще видом перманентного недоедания.

\- Мне не нравится, к чему ты клонишь…

\- Обидел ты меня, вот к чему. Имею право на ответный удар!

Данте потеребил кончик косы, оглядываясь по сторонам. Он удивленно застыл, когда обнаружил, что неподалеку на скамейке сидит Таманоя Яцуно и читает какой-то свиток. Лица не разглядеть, но своеобразная прическа, состоящая из торчащих во все стороны черно-синих прядей, выдавала ее с головой.

\- О, Таманоя…

\- И ты только заметил? Она здесь ошивается уже вот неделю. И на тебя такие страстные взгляды бросает, что даже меня до костей пробирает!

Элайя аппетитно захрустел яблоком.

\- Таманоя бросает страстные взгляды только на Акито, - усмехнулся Данте, и сделал шаг по направлению к ней. Если она что-то от него хочет, то он это выяснит. В любом случае стоит разузнать, что здесь делает член комитета по профилактике и дисциплине.

\- Подожди, - Элайя схватил его за предплечье. Данте собрался уже сопротивляться, но маленький ками только усмехнулся и протянул платок. – Ты забыл.

\- Оставь себе.

Теперь ему ничего не мешало подойти к девушке, которая сидела на скамейке. Она казалась погруженной в чтение. Одна ее рука держала свиток, другая - неспешно перебирала звенья на браслете.

Данте нацепил улыбку и плюхнулся на скамейку рядом. Таманоя и бровью не повела, продолжая читать. Да, характер у нее скверный, ни капли вежливости. И от этого еще более привлекательный?

\- Привет.

Мимо пронесся Ебрахий. За ним гнался Александр. Толпа ками на крыльце делала ставки на то, удастся ли Футодаме сбежать. Но не очень-то они в него верили. Хихаяхи, будучи представителем Сошу, вел по всем параметрам.

Яцуно подняла голову и с безразличным видом проводила взглядом бегущих ками. Слегка скривившись, покосилась на Данте, всем своим видом показывая, что не в восторге от подобной компании.

\- Добрый день, - тем не менее, отозвалась она.

\- Ты не первый день здесь сидишь, - Данте решил поддержать разговор. Не очень-то получилось.

\- И что? – прямо спросила девушка.

Ками только пожал плечами. Замолчали. Данте сидел и водил мыском по земле, рисуя бессмысленные узоры, Яцуно читала. Разговора никак не получалось. Все это так глупо. Еще глупее, идти на контакт с ней, зная, что она связана с Акито. А ведь с братом он не разговаривал с тех пор, как…

\- Ну, я пойду тогда. Эдгар за опоздание с меня шкуру спустит, - произнес Данте и поднялся на ноги.

Когда он услышал ее тихий, нерешительный голос, решил, что ему почудилось. Что принял желаемое за действительное или что-то в этом роде.

\- Мне нужна твоя помощь…

Данте резко обернулся, но она по-прежнему сидела со своим свитком, заглянув в который любому станет плохо от обилия непонятных схем. Если, конечно, ты не Таманоя.

\- Что-что? – переспросил он.

Яцуно подняла голову. Взгляд у нее был… недовольный. И смотрела она на Данте, как на какое-то насекомое, которое ничего не стоит.

\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, - повторила она с таким видом, будто ей претит эта мысль.

Данте наклонил голову, изучающе разглядывая девушку.

\- И зачем мне тебе помогать?

Сейчас он лишь набивал себе цену, но на самом деле, его неуемное любопытство уже подняло голову и было готово на самые неожиданные поступки.

\- Потому что ты хочешь доказать Акито, что являешься Сарумэ Амэ. Я могу тебе в этом помочь.

Довольно неожиданное предложение, надо сказать. Но в чем подвох? Он же должен обязательно быть!

\- Хорошо, - подозрительно сощурился Данте. – Тогда зачем это тебе?

Она спокойно выдержала его взгляд.

\- Акито заслуживает знать правду, - на ее губах появилась издевательская усмешка, а глаза вдруг вспыхнули огнем. – Или ты боишься, потому что лжешь?

Данте фыркнул.

\- Ты похвально верна своему командиру.

\- А ты?

Порыв ветра прошелестел валяющейся под ногами яркой листвой. Он взъерошил волосы Яцуно, падая разноцветными прядями на лицо. Со злобной усмешкой она смахнула их и с вызовом уставилась на ками.

В этом противостоянии не было смысла, потому что Яцуно предлагала помощь, и надо быть глупцом, чтобы ее не принять. Но когда тебе предлагают ее вот так: с вызовом, с насмешкой, просто согласиться Данте не мог. Это претило его натуре.

\- Почему ты решила, что мои слова могут оказаться правдой?

\- Тебе верит Садахару. Не знаю, как и когда ты его убедил, но для меня этого достаточно.

Значит, Накатоми. Его интуиции верит даже Хорхе, не говоря уже об остальных. Конечно, к словам Садахару прислушаются. И брат, скорее всего, тоже.

\- Так тебя Акито прислал?

С губ Яцуно сорвался смешок.

\- Акито… Нет, он здесь не причем. Можешь считать, что я хочу сделать ему подарок.

И все-таки это слишком подозрительно, не иначе. Когда такая помощь просто падает с неба, значит это чем-то чревато – уж Данте это знал по собственному опыту.

Яцуно наблюдала за его размышлениями, которые явно отражались на лице. Наверное, видны были и сомнения. Удручающая правда заключалась в том, что когда дело касалось Акито, Данте редко мог скрыть свои эмоции.

\- Ты, кажется, говорил что-то о своем наставнике меча, - ухмыльнулась она шире. – Или ты уже освоил кехо, чтобы за минуту добраться до додзе?

Правильно, времени у него не было. А Эдгар, который и без того страстью к Данте не пылает, за опоздание раскатает в лепешку на потеху остальным ками. Не такая уж это и проблема, ведь ее нетрудно решить, но все же…

Почему он колеблется? Удивлен, что Яцуно обратилась к нему?

\- К сожалению, это умение мне пока недоступно. В нашей семье только один гений, - Данте нацепил почти обольстительную улыбку, которая больше объяснялась защитной реакцией, чем желанием расположить к себе собеседницу. – Ты попросила моей помощи, так может, наконец, скажешь, что от меня требуется?

Таманоя стала серьезной. И все эти оскалы-усмешки, и блеск глаз внезапно, как ветром сдуло.

\- Завтра, после ужина. Где лаборатории знаешь?

Данте кивнул, ощущая неясную тревогу и волнение. Лаборатории – территория клана Таманоя. Любому из представителей этого клана - вход свободный. А вот ками туда ни ногой. Это не запрещено, просто делать там нечего.

\- Жди меня у входа.

\- Хорошо. Я приду.

А никто и не сомневался, что так будет. В этом деле заинтересованы обе стороны. Досадно другое: Данте так и не узнал, какого рода помощь ей требуется.  Ну ничего, она еще пожалеет о том, что заставила его томиться в любопытстве.

Они распрощались с Яцуно, и Данте спешным шагом направился к додзе. Не так уж это близко от учебных залов, если разобраться. И потому, пока ками не владеют кехо, перемены между занятиями у них довольно большие.

Данте никогда ранее не изучал боевые искусства (не женское это дело), поэтому оценить профессионализм преподавания вряд ли мог. Хорхе говорил, что Эдгар едва ли не самоучка: на тот момент, когда они учились в Академии, их наставником меча был Рихард. Нет, Рихард не выглядел безобидным, но, похоже, преподавать он не умел. Особенно, такой важный предмет.

Речи Эдгара были пропитаны высоким духовным смыслом и другой красивой чушью. Он мог часами распинаться о доблести, о чести и долге, а потом вдруг выбрать кого-нибудь из ками, дать ему в руки бамбуковую палку и заставить принять стойку. И как ни старайся похвалы не добьешься. Он смотрел на свою «жертву» единственным прищуренным фиолетовым глазом с таким видом, будто раздумывал, с какой части хотел начать разделывать, и усмехался. В такие моменты даже представителям доблестной и вечно храброй Сошу хотелось дать деру. Данте видел, как и без того бледные лица его сокурсников вовсе теряли все краски.

Но Эдгар учил. Учил безжалостно и, наверное, эффективно:

\- В вашем расписании стоят отдельно предметы по теории и практике фехтования. Забудьте об этом. Мы будем заниматься и тем и другим сразу, - на одном из первых занятий сказал Эдгар. – Отделил их наш ректор, а я считаю, что это недопустимо, - а потом, подумал, и добавил: - Я сделаю вас сильными.

Это прозвучало как приговор. Только стоящие перед ним Охотники этого еще не поняли. А потом начались тренировки. В додзе просто зашел Хорхе, улыбаясь довольно и как всегда загадочно, со злорадством пожелал удачи и уплыл в неизвестном направлении. Никто, кроме Элайи, не заподозрил неладное. А оно было.

\- Взаимодействию с Сейкатсу вы будете учиться на других уроках, с другими преподавателями. Здесь важна только ваша собственная сила, без подпитки извне. В этом месте вы откроете мне и другим своим сокурсникам свои истинные лица, покажете, на что вы способны без нескончаемого источника энергии.

На додзе поставили щит. Аналог того, который делал Хорхе над всей Академией, когда ранили Данте. Нет, он не был таким глухим и таким гнетущим, он просто блокировал любое взаимодействие с Великим потоком в пределах тренировочных залов. Этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы стать мучительным.

Эдгар большое внимание уделял физической подготовке. Заставлял делать странные, иногда даже дикие упражнения, после которых большинство еле волочило ноги. Развивал реакцию, укреплял мышцы, учил двигаться. Учил думать и планировать, оценивать. И вскоре Данте мог руками дробить орехи, а позже и камни.

\- Вас всегда наполняет сила Сейкатсу и от этого ваше восприятие обманчиво. Пока она с вами, вы ощущаете себя всемогущими, но пропади она, сознание вновь становится таким, каким было до Пробуждения. Вам снова кажется, что ваши тела человеческие и обладают человеческими возможностями. Это не так. С Сейкатсу или нет, вы являетесь ками, и ваши тела сильнее, совершеннее, выносливее, чем у любого Аши. Моя обязанность сделать так, чтобы вы осознали, кто вы на самом деле.

А еще было много философии. В какой-то мере непонятной, немного чужой, даже недостижимой, но неумолимо правильной. Эдгар как наставник меча давал своим ученикам больше, чем кто-либо. Он объяснял простые вещи, которые находились раньше на уровне инстинктов, которым очень хотелось следовать, но глубокого понимания, зачем это делать, просто не было. Очень важно было знать, что все делаешь правильно.

\- Вам многое могут сказать по поводу Сюгендо, особенно ваш куратор. Он скажет, что владение фехтованием на высшем уровне, не обязательно. Что Сюгендо – это совокупность, и потому Кен-до здесь имеет не первую роль. Не верьте ему. Мы – ками, и защищаем людей от йокаев в большинстве своем мечом, а не Сейкатсу. Зачастую рядом с нами находятся люди, и ставить на них щиты, чтобы потом начать полноценный бой с помощью Сюгендо, просто нет времени.

Эдгар говорил о том, что Сюгендо – это такое боевое искусство, которое позволяет прикрывать слабые стороны ками и развивать до умопомрачительных высот сильные. Только чтобы это сделать, нужна была основа. А основа – это фехтование. Конечно, бывают исключения, как у Хорхе, например, ведь у него база – специальность. Но куратор – это редкое явление и обычные, проверенные тысячелетиями методы обучения, ему просто не подходят.

\- Любой из вас рано или поздно возьмет в руки меч. И могу уверить, что он – это не тот кухонный ножик, которым ваши человеческие родители кромсали капусту. Этим оружием легко поранить, ведь оно заточено остро. И все в нем: и форма, и материал, и даже аура – созданы для убийства. Об этом стоит помнить.

Потом, - пообещал Эдгар, - их отведут в кузницы. Пять лет их будут учить изготавливать мечи, потому что однажды, когда придет таинственный и очень светлый Синтай, когда в пыль рассыплется ограничительное кольцо,  и ками отдадут ларцы с их бывшими человеческими сердцами, из которых они должны будут выковать меч. Выковать по традициям, чтобы он был идеальным оружием для убийства йокаев.

\- И еще следует помнить о другом: наши когти остры и прочны, но для боя ками их не используют. Дерутся когтями и клыками только йокаи. Мы же защищаем людей с помощью наших душ, которые заключены в наших мечах…

Он говорил о чести и о благородстве, о доблести и храбрости, а потом замолкал. Раздумывал некоторое время и снова начинал. Его речи становились совсем другими. О том, что действительно важно. Что все это «высокое» - лишь оболочка, которая порой становится ненужной, а то и помехой. О том, что храбрость – это знать, когда отступить, и что ударить в спину – это не зазорно. И что главное – это победа над врагом, и неважно, какими средствами она достигнута. Неважно, было ли это красиво, храбро или, наоборот, низко.

А еще он учил не отступать, сражаться до конца, ни о чем не жалеть, забыть о прошлом, сосредоточиться на цели и выполнять… приказы командира. Потому что командир – это тот, чьи решения всегда правильные. Он – самый сильный, самый быстрый и самый талантливый в отряде. Он первый стал совершеннолетним, он первый выковал меч и он достоин того, чтобы ему подчиняться.

И в такие моменты Данте пораженно хлопал глазами. Он не знал, что и думать, ведь давно известно, что Эдгар и Хорхе соперники. Но то, как наставник меча говорил о командире в эти моменты, давало отчетливое понимание того, что несмотря на все внешние разногласия, между ними царит глубокое уважение. Что же такого сделал родитель, раз Эдгар принял его? Данте этого не понимал, но однажды хотел увидеть своими глазами.

Сказать, что наставник меча сильно придирался к Данте? Нет, об этом и речи не шло. Он относился к отпрыску куратора так же, как и к остальным. Требовал столько же, столько же гонял и столько же тратил времени на объяснения, что и другим. Лишь однажды, ни с того, ни сего остановился, ожег своим колючим взглядом и сказал слегка удрученно: «Не получится из тебя хорошего мечника». Данте тогда смолчал, закусил губу, чувствуя, как в груди разливается жгучая обида. Хотелось сказать что-то в ответ, но вместо этого он вздохнул и отвернулся. Он не Сошу и даже не Мино, которые вдруг оказались хорошо обучаемы этому искусству. Не Ямасиро, которые знали столько теории, что спаять ее с практикой оказывалось не так сложно. И не Ямато, которая собаку съела на запудривании мозгов. Он Бизен – нечто совершенно непонятное и редкое. Вот досада: Данте понимал сущность всех школ, кроме своей…

\- Опаздываешь, Удзумэ, - Эдгар повернулся к нему, недовольно и зловеще скалясь. – Или у тебя есть более важные дела, чем мои занятия?

Данте сделал шаг вперед. Босая нога ступила на теплый деревянный пол додзе, привычно хлопнула в ушах пересеченная граница щита, поставленного Хорхе. Ками сидели у стены на коленях со сосредоточенными лицами. Что сказать, Эдгар знал, как поддержать дисциплину. В его додзе никогда не случалось тех ссор, которые неизменно сопровождали всех Охотников.

\- Меня задержал дисциплинарный комитет, прошу прощения.

Не совсем правда, но все-таки не ложь. Эдгар на это только хмыкнул.

\- Пятьсот отжиманий. Приступай.

Данте кивнул, понимая, что еще легко отделался. Но разговор с Яцуно стоил любого наказания от Эдгара.

Пятьсот отжиманий. Для человека – это много. Для ками без подпитки Сейкатсу – выше среднего. Хотя, поначалу казалось почти непосильным. Сейчас это уже почти привычно…

Данте отошел в противоположный угол додзе и принялся за дело. На мгновение он замер, когда почувствовал, что на его спину опустилось что-то тяжелое. Осторожно извернувшись, он увидел, что над ним нависает Эдгар.

\- Я поставлю на твою спину два ведра воды. Упадет хоть одно, начнешь сначала. И так будет продолжаться до тех пор, пока не выполнишь все пятьсот отжиманий. Понятно?

Похоже, Данте несколько преуменьшил величину своего наказания…

\- Начал! Раз, два, три…

Он принялся отжиматься. Довольно сложно держаться ровно и не свернуть воду на пол. К тому же никто не рад будет, если он в додзе устроит наводнение. Эдгар одобрительно хмыкнул и протопал к сидящим смирно ками.

\- Итак, желторотики, сегодня я буду вам рассказывать об этикете меча. Начнем с позиций, - он бросил недовольный взгляд на Ямасиро, которые заулыбались, словно маньяки, которым в силки попалась жертва, - и только попробуйте перебить меня! Ведер с водой еще достаточно! – строго предупредил Эдгар.

Наставник меча не терпел болтливости Ямасиро, импульсивности Сошу, брезгливости Мино, взбалмошности Ямато и вольностей Бизена, поэтому каждого не ленился наказывать, если считал, что кто-то из Охотников позволил себе поддаться своему «греху». Возражения и возмущения по поводу плохо обращения затихли еще в первую неделю их обучения. Эдгар знал, что делать со своими учениками.

Пока все это происходило, Данте неспешно и размеренно отжимался, ощущая каждой клеточкой своей спины давление ведер с водой. Он знал, что если не будет сосредоточен, то все его труды пойдут насмарку. К тому же ему еще нужно было слушать объяснения наставника меча, ведь завтра он спросит. Сосредоточиться только на отжиманиях было неправильно.

Но для Данте, привыкшего к наказаниям матери, которые, может, и не были такими сложными, как наказания Эдгара, но воспитывали терпение и выносливость, подобная дисциплинарная мера не казалась столь возмутительно тяжкой, как для того же утонченного, например, Мигеля.

Данте повернулся, боковым зрением следя за действиями наставника. Он заметил, как Эдгар отвязал ножны с мечом  от пояса с левой стороны, и перекинул их за спину, как привычно зафиксировал их, с такой сноровкой, что впору завидовать. Ножны закрепились вертикально, и из-за широкой спины Эдгара были почти не видны.

\- Для начала стоит определиться с позициями. Мой меч сейчас за спиной, как видите, и это считается позицией доверия. Почему она так называется? Да потому, что во время боя причиняет массу неудобств – рукоять задевает ветки и кусты; такое положение меча не позволяет совершать кувырки и перекаты, так как ножны при этом причиняют боль, а большая гарда может повредить висок. И еще, выхватив меч, его потом невозможно вернуть в ножны. Неудобное положение. К тому же в большинстве случаев меч у ками длинный, и его практически невозможно выхватить из ножен. Но если его чуть повернуть, - что Эдгар и продемонстрировал, переместив рукоять к левому плечу, а конец ножен к правому боку, - то позиция превратится в позицию настороженного доверия – из нее возможно выхватить даже довольно длинный меч, и вложить его обратно в ножны. Так что, если, ребята, вам во время боя никуда не нужно лезть – не вешайте меч за спину, а то поплатитесь. Лучше носите его, как и Аши: за поясом, на левом боку. Вот так, - он снова прикрепил свой меч там, где носил всегда.

Заканчивая пятьдесят третье отжимание, Данте подумал о том, что родитель против такого совета. Как-то он слышал о том, что Хорхе называет Эдгара неотесанным варваром, который постоянно демонстрирует свою агрессивность. Или показывает то, что, кроме как драться мечом, ничего больше не умеет.

\- Эта позиция называется агрессивной, ведь с ней вы всегда готовы к бою. Вам ничего не стоит обнажить меч и порубать в капусту все, что попадется под руку, - на его лице появилась совершенно дикая усмешка, которая больше подходит отчаянному рубаке, но уж никак не наставнику. – Можно закрепить ножны справа. Это неагрессивная позиция. Для того  чтобы вытащить меч, вам требуется время и колебания. Но я буду учить вас владеть двумя руками, хотя… не думаю, что каждый это освоит в надлежащей степени.

\- Когда мы входим в помещение, кроме тренировочного додзе – здесь разрешается, снимаем наши мечи. В военное время кладем слева, показывая свою боевую готовность. В мирное – справа. Тут работает тот же принцип, что и у позиций на поясе…

Эдгар еще много говорил об этикете. Этого времени хватило, чтобы Данте закончил свое наказание. Наставник, который, казалось, увлеченно рассказывал, на самом деле успевал следить и за Данте, а еще исправно считал количество отжиманий.

\- Ты сделал даже больше, чем от тебя требовалось. Сил много? – Эдгар даже не повернулся. У него есть глаза на затылке? Скорее всего, так. – Или считать не умеешь, а?

Данте знал, что ему нужно было молчать. Но он не смог себя пересилить.

\- Меня учили и счету, и письму, - почти огрызнулся он. От упражнений и дополнительной тяжести у него теперь тряслись все конечности. И как теперь продолжать тренировку? Эх, выйти бы на улицу. Хоть на пару минуток, чтобы искупаться в жемчужно-белой Сейкатсу, которая и усталость заберет, и тело восстановит. Но кто ж его отпустит?

\- В следующий раз пяльцы приноси, вышивать будешь, - хмыкнул Эдгар. Если бы он шутил… Нет, все его приказы серьезны.

Данте подумал о том, как бы избавиться от ведер, которые давили на спину, и подняться. К сожалению, ничего путного придумать не мог.

\- Что именно вы хотите увидеть вышитым? Цветы, пейзажи? Или, быть может, портрет Рихарда? – понимал ли Эдгар, что сейчас Данте дерзит ему? Дерзит тонко, будто находится в высшем обществе, где грань приличия переступить недопустимо. Он предельно вежлив, предельно податлив, но колюч.

\- Еще пятьдесят отжиманий.

\- Как скажете, наставник. Я, надеюсь, вы скоро определитесь с рисунком.

И конечно, никто не заметил, что Ебрахий, который едва заставлял себя сидеть смирно и не вмешиваться – Данте умел убеждать, что справится сам (Футодаму до сих пор в дрожь бросало после того, как с ним побеседовали в последний раз насчет складирования вещей его в комнате) - поспешил наклонить голову и спрятать ухмылку. Мало кто знал, что Сарумэ Амэ нравилось вышивать. Этим занимался и Данте, когда ему нужно было успокоиться. Ебрахий для этого дела специально натащил  ниток, иголок и канвы.

\- Что уставились, желторотики?! Давно уже должны начать разминку. Чего сидим?

Данте безропотно принялся отжиматься дальше, сжимая зубы и стараясь справиться с трясущимися конечностями. Внутри него рос протест, ему казалось происходящее несправедливым и неправильным, но он глотал все свои возражения, ведь знал ту тонкую грань, где он имеет право говорить, а где нужно молчать несмотря ни на что.

\- Достаточно, - Эдгар снял со спины ведра. Данте едва удержался, чтобы не шлепнуться на пол и застыть на пару часов, пока силы не вернутся, но знал, что это непозволительная роскошь. Мышцы почти не подчинялись, ослабевшие руки тряслись, подкашивались, пришлось сжать зубы, зарычать тихо и утробно, пересиливая себя,  чтобы просто сесть. Сложить ноги, неверными пальцами смахнуть мешающие пряди с лица и поднять голову.

Додзе вдруг заполнился топотом ног, пол затрясся, вода, которой не пролилось и капли стараниями Данте, пошла рябью. Данте ощутил себя не просто уставшим, а опустошенным, а мир вокруг острым и слишком враждебным, каким-то болезненно ярким. Тихий голос Изабеллы, которая что-то прошептала Леандре, резанул, точно по голым нервам. Данте скривился, зажмурился, стараясь хоть немного облегчить происходящее, но это оказалось ошибкой. Вдруг мир закачался, поплыл, подернувшись зыбким и липким туманом, к горлу подкатила тошнота. Данте судорожно вздохнул, но придти в себя это не помогло. Тогда Эдгар схватил его за шкирку, точно нашкодившего котенка, стремительно пересек пространство додзе и выкинул Данте за щит, установленный родителем.

Небо сразу обрушилось на обессиленное тело, будто задалось своей целью придавить. Его прикосновения не были нежными или осторожными, а скорее бесцеремонными. Оно просто начало заполнять Данте, восстанавливать, грубо и небрежно, заставляя выгибаться, перевернуться на спину, и смотреть, как тяжелые тучи висят в небе. Рядом неотрывно присутствовал Эдгар и следил, готовый в любой момент вмешаться. Данте не был первым, с кем это происходило. Вначале подобное случилось с Элайей, потом с Ромиро, были и другие, с некоторыми не по разу. Но с Данте впервые.

\- Наконец-то я увидел, что ты стараешься. Но ты все равно слаб.

Эдгар возвышался над ним, точно гора. Хотелось закрыть глаза и подождать, пока силы полностью вернутся. А они возвращались.

\- Не могу пока с этим ничего поделать, - Данте улыбнулся одними уголками губ, нелепо пожимая плечами. В таком положении это выглядело даже забавно. – Могу только пообещать работать над этим.

\- Мне недостаточно твоих обещаний. У тебя две минуты. Потом – возвращайся к остальным.

Эдгар убедился, что опасность миновала, и покинул своего ученика. Данте, ощутив, что ему стало легче, сел. Так вот какое это ощущение, когда у тебя силы заканчиваются… Неприятное, но… знакомое.  И уж лучше со стороны такое наблюдать, чем самому испытывать. А ведь ему еще повезло. Мог бы и пол испачкать своей рвотой, и вместо того, чтобы присоединиться к тренировкам, ползал бы на коленях и наводил порядок.

Данте отчетливо помнил, как выкручивало тонкое тело Элайи, когда с ним случилось подобное. Выкручивало уже здесь, на улице, потому что в зале он просто потерял сознание. Упал на пол и все. Бледный и холодный, будто мертвый. У него даже сердце остановилось. А Эдгар, отвлекшийся буквально на мгновение – пришел посыльный от Рихарда, говорил, что срочно, - вдруг вернулся, выдернул из рук Кристиана бездыханное тело и просто швырнул на улицу. А потом был кошмар, все ками сгрудились, будто ища поддержки друг у друга, и смотрели, как Элайю выкручивает.

\- Он был небрежен, - проворчал Хоакин.

\- Это расплата, - подхватил Иллия.

\- Такое может случиться с каждым? – спросил Роман.

Эдгар просто стоял над Данте, потому что знал – скоро оклемается, но Элайю он держал. Пока тот пищал, хрипел, каркал и издавал еще йокай знает какие звуки. А потом вдруг все затихло, а наставник просто отступил на шаг. Элайя сел, хлопая удивленными глазами.

\- Прошло… - губы его распухли и потрескались. – Воды не найдется?

\- Ты знаешь, где она. Сходи, а потом возвращайся к тренировкам.

Это казалось неправильным и слишком жестоким, после всего-то. Но Элайя встал, как ни в чем не бывало, и пошел.

Эдгар вернулся в додзе, обвел всех присутствующих колючим взглядом. Молодые ками ощущали себя напуганными и еще плотнее прижались друг к другу. Данте до сих пор помнил теплый бок Кристина с одной стороны и Виктории – с другой. Даже смелость Сошу здесь пасовала.

\- Вы знаете, что заставляет спутники работать? – неожиданно спросил наставник меча, насупившись из-под кустистых рыжих бровей.

Возникло неловкое и слегка суетливое молчание. Но его прервали вечно «знающие» Ямасиро.

\- Вы не могли бы уточнить вопрос… - попросил Антон. – Совершенно непонятно, к чему вы ведете.

\- Я говорю про источник энергии.

\- Тогда, - продолжил все тот же Антон. – Это секретные разработки клана Таманоя. Вся информация находится у них и…

\- Неважен принцип работы. Я хочу услышать, что будет со спутником, когда его энергия подойдет к концу.

\- Он отключится? – предположила Рита, Эдгар посмотрел на нее, чтобы она продолжала. – Перестанет работать. Зависнет бесполезной глыбой на орбите. Великая Богиня, да не знаю я!

Но наставник оказался удовлетворен подобным ответом.

\- Так и есть. Вот и запомните, что сегодня случилось. Конечно, это повторится. С каждым из вас, и не по разу, поэтому вы должны знать свой предел.

\- А причем тут спутники? – спросил кто-то.

Эдгар усмехнулся.

\- Потому что мы на них похожи. Когда заканчивается энергия, мы отключаемся. И становимся бесполезными. А это, ни в коем случае, не допустимо. Понятно?

\- Вы нас сравнили с каким-то механизмом! Какой ужас! – завозмущалась Рита.

Данте подумал о том, что две минуты давно прошло, и пора возвращаться. Сегодня он узнал свой предел, который всколыхнул в душе волну недовольства и желания развиваться. Без Сейкатсу они ничто. Конечно, Данте об этом говорили, вот только осознал он эту истину только сейчас. Страшная вещь – щиты. Заходишь под них, будто под воду погружаешься. Промедлишь, не заметишь, понадеешься на удачу и пропадешь. Эдгар не просто сказал, Эдгар продемонстрировал, почему опасно, когда силы заканчиваются. И почему они должны уметь сражаться без Сейкатсу.

\- Существуют материки и аномальные зоны, в которых нет возможности питаться Сейкатсу. Например, закрытая Авасима, часть Тики, некоторые места на Футаго. Это природная аномалия, ее никак не исправить. Там – мы особенно уязвимы, поэтому йокаи предпочитают скапливаться там.

Впрочем, сражаться с помощью Сейкатсу их тоже будут учить. Через несколько лет, в так называемом Свободном додзе, где они познают таинство Сюгендо.

Данте вздохнул и поднялся. Первый его шаг был неуверенным, ведь оказалось, что тело ками, помнящее опустошение, теперь начало бояться повторения. Значит, и это тоже нужно перебороть.

\- Возьми бокен, Удзумэ, и приступай к отработке ката. Омодару! Если бы ты в руках сейчас держал меч, то давно бы порезал окружающих, сосредоточься. Хихираги! Бокен не букет цветов! И возьми его, как подобает!

Эдгар никогда не называл их по именам, которые дали и родители, предпочитая очень личные имена души. Наверное, хотел унизить. Только никто из Охотников себя униженным не ощущал.

\- А у вас есть отпрыск? – спросил Элайя. Данте считал себя любопытным, но его любопытство было не четой этого маленького ками. Он съежился, будто ожидая, что его сейчас ударят от этого вопроса. Голый, мокрый и растрепанный Ивато выглядел сейчас так беззащитно, что только у полного отморозка на него могла подняться рука.

Девушки ушли в баню после тренировки, а юноши привычно вышли на задний двор и принялись обливать себя холодной водой из огромных бочек, которые стояли там же. При этом присутствовал Эдгар. Однажды он их оставил, и в итоге получил горстку мокрых и испачканных в грязи Охотников, которые… добрызгались до серьезной потасовки.

Но вместо грубого и нелицеприятного ответа,  наставник меча вдруг ответил:

\- Нет.

Данте застыл с ведром в руках, он собирался облить Хоакина. Кожа на плечах почему-то пошла мурашками. Вообще-то она давно должна была – на улице не тепло, но вспомнила о своих обязанностях только сейчас.

\- А почему? – совершенно неэтичный и наглый вопрос. Но, казалось, Эдгар этого не заметил.

\- Не выжил.

Значит, бывает и такое.

*** 

**18 день месяца Эненра 491 года Одиннадцатого исхода**

**Цукуси, Академия Воинов-Теней Аши,**

**Общежития Бизен-дэн**

 

Некоторые предметы в их расписании звучали донельзя таинственно, а куратор ничего не объяснял, только гримасничал и издевался – в общем, был в своем репертуаре. Вот и сегодня в расписании стоял странный предмет под названием «Методика взаимодействия». Что это такое и с кем нужно взаимодействовать, никто не знал, но все ждали со странным нетерпением. Еще бы, ведь в расписании на сегодняшний день значился только этот предмет и время проведения стояло рассвет-закат. Методика вызывала у всех любопытство.

Подъем у ками был в семь утра, но Хорхе разбудил всех в пять. Пустил по общежитиям множество крикливых и скандальных теней, которые могли и мертвого поднять, а не то, что каких-то Охотники.

Данте было пытался отвернуться и спрятаться под подушку, но с его острым слухом это оказалось бесполезно. Тень верещала, точно резаная, и несла такую околесицу, что хотелось собственными руками ее удавить. Жаль, он этого еще не умел.

_\- Огонь, что я добыл,_

_Поднимайся ввысь,_

_Так, чтобы на равнине Высокого Неба,_

_Сажа повисла…* -_ разорялась тень. Данте подумал о том, что Мино будут рады услышать подобный будильник.

Данте наскоро пригладил растрепанные волосы и потер заспанные глаза когтистой рукой. Кувшин с водой для умывания стоял на тумбочке, рядом лежало пушистое полотенце.

_\- Рыбаки, что ловят рыбу,_

_Канаты из волокон…-_ продолжила неугомонная тень, сидя на пороге. Данте посмотрел на нее с таким видом, будто у него болели зубы.

\- Видишь, я встал уже. Может, все же замолчишь? – умоляюще произнес он, думая о том, что свихнулся с утра пораньше, раз с тенью разговаривает. Это все равно, что просить воду не растекаться по полу, если вдруг прольешь.

Но как ни странно, тень напоследок выдала « _Шуршат-шуршат_ », и сама ушуршала в неизвестном направлении. Данте облегченно вздохнул и налил чистой родниковой воды из кувшина.

«Что же сегодня будет?»

\- А-а-а!!! – из соседней комнаты донеслись вопли Ебрахия, какой-то треск, затряслись стены. – Заткнись уже! _Подносы бамбуковые!_ Слышать не могу больше!

Да, Данте с тенью явно повезло больше. Похоже, утро началось у всех интересно.

Потом послышался рывок отодвигаемых перегородок и завопили дурным голосом соловьиные полы. Если днем они просто пищали, то ночью голосили так, что в Главной башне слышно было.

\- Я тобой сейчас стенку проломаю! – сообщил неизменно сердитый спросонья Хоакин.

\- Попробуй, мелкий! У меня давно руки на тебя чешутся.

Данте бросил полотенце на пол и поспешил наружу разнимать дерущихся. Он чуял, что скоро придет родитель. А за потасовку их по голове не погладят точно!

\- Прекратите немедленно! – из своей комнаты появилась «мама Бизена», которая зачастую оказывалась холодна к различным подколкам, не то что задиристые мальчишки. – Совсем с ума посходили!

Прибежавший на шум Данте увидел, как Ебрахий придавил своим весом раскрасневшегося Хоакина и теперь с упоением его душил. Конечно, душить ками – это занятие почти бесполезное, поэтому противник брыкался и даже умудрялся шипеть, пытаясь выбраться из ловушки.

При ходьбе по холодному полу коридора кричащие тени соловьиных полов перекрывали даже шум борьбы. Леандра от громкого шума скривилась, Данте старался не обращать внимания, следуя к цели, а клубок на полу комнаты Ебрахия рядом с вынесенной перегородкой был слишком занят собой, чтобы беспокоиться о каких-то звуках.

Данте, не долго думая, схватил Кунимити за распущенные волосы и, хорошенько намотав их на кулак, дернул на себя. Ебрахий взвыл,  бросился на нового противника. Врезавшись дурной головой в голый живот Данте, он схватил того за талию и мастерски швырнул. Просчет был в том, что волосы до сих пор оставались намотанными на кулак, поэтому, невиданно извернувшись, на пол отправился и сам незадачливый Ебрахий. Хоакин с торжествующим воплем поднялся на ноги и приготовился поучаствовать в куче, как его перехватила Леандра.

\- Утренняя разминка, я смотрю, - Хорхе подкрался бесшумно и осмотрел всех с вялым интересом. Подобные картины не были для него в новинку. – Когда закончите, приходите в общий зал.

Куратор вдруг встрепенулся и с криком: «Александр, я тебя к йокаям сам утоплю, если не прекратишь!» - бросился к выходу. Этого хватило для того, чтобы молодым Охоникам успокоиться. Они затихли и теперь просто лежали, раскинувшись на теплом полу. Данте освободил волосы Ебрахия, которые вырванными пучками полетели на пол.

\- Я сломал свои фусума… - с сожалением произнес Ебрахий.

\- Я потом тебе помогу починить, - вдруг сказал Хоакин, опуская глаза в пол и рассматривая пальцы больших ног.

Данте сел. Ребра, в которые врезался Футодама, теперь болели. На животе растекался вполне лиловый синяк, который скоро сойдет, но сейчас причинял некоторые неудобства.

\- Я думаю, стоит поспешить. Хорхе не просто так нас собирает в общем зале.

\- И он не в духе, - подхватил Ебрахий.

\- _Шурша-шурша,_

_Судака со ртом, широко развесистым,_

_С плавниками широкими…_ \- мимо, будто издеваясь, прошествовала тень. Заслышав ее голос, Ебрахий схватился за голову и взвыл, низко и утробно. С губ Данте сорвалось что-то вроде смешка, который почти сразу оборвался, когда больные ребра дали о себе знать. Хорошо же его приложили.

\- У меня есть лед, - сказала Леандра, рассматривая «боевые раны» Данте.

\- Думаю, что не стоит, - ослепительно улыбнулся он и поднялся. Футодама затих и теперь смотрел на своего друга виновато и беспомощно. Пришлось ободряюще улыбнуться и ему, на что друг среагировал совершенно неожиданно – просто отвернулся.

\- Скоро пройдет, - Данте поднялся на ноги и медленно побрел в сторону своей комнаты. Когда заголосили тени, он подумал о том, что так и не разгадал секрет бесшумного передвижения родителя. – Давайте поспешим, не думаю, что у Хорхе сегодня будет хорошее настроение…

Невыспавшийся куратор – это почти стихийное бедствие, против которого не попрешь.

\- Да, хорошая идея, - кивнула Леандра. – Ебрахий, ты не видел мой гребень?

К половине шестого соловьиные полы прекратили надрываться и перешли на «дневной режим». Когда Данте вышел из своей комнаты, под его ногами они тонко поскрипывали. На улице оказалось зябко и влажно. Если выйти из-под навеса энгавы, то чувствуется, что небо роняет неприятную морось. Прохладный воздух бодрил и вызывал одновременное желание вернуться в теплую постель.

\- Смотри, - Хоакин остановился неподалеку. Даже рядом с Данте он казался маленьким и щуплым. Но внешность была, как всегда, обманчива.

Данте повернулся туда, куда указывала маленькая ручка Хоакина.

\- О! – невольно сорвалось с губ. – Что это?

\- Утки Рихарда.

На заднем дворе Главной башни имелся парк. Там в пруду плавали утки, за которыми любил наблюдать ректор, а иногда и подкармливать.

\- Великая Богиня! – по полу прошлепал Ебрахий и взглянул на открывшуюся картину с легким весельем. Ками быстро адаптируются, их трудно удивить. – Снова Александр?

\- И Хорхе, - Данте засмеялся.

Утки прилетели к воде. Они решили, что появился новый пруд…

Никто не знает, когда ками решит использовать специальность. Часто это выходило непроизвольно в стрессовой ситуации. Скорее всего, Александра кто-то сильно напугал, что он отозвался попыткой устроить наводнение, третье по счету за эту неделю. И чтобы не случилась катастрофа, Хорхе ограничил поток воды своими щитами. Теперь в ровном кубе размером с хороший дом плескались любимцы Рихарда. 

\- Сегодня удивительное утро! – скривился Ебрахий.

В общем зале были накрыты столы с ранним завтраком. Данте без энтузиазма поковырялся  в своей тарелке и сграбастал со стола несколько поздних осенних яблок – на будущее. Рита что-то бормотала насчет того, что не успела привести себя в порядок, хотя выглядела отлично. Ебрахий зачем-то таскал палочки для еды и прятал их за пазухой. Хорхе сидел во главе стола, подперев голову рукой, и молча рассматривал своих воспитанников с выражением вселенской тоски на лице.

В дверях появился Эдгар, сдержанно кивнул командиру в знак приветствия. Охотники, вымуштрованные своим наставником меча, повскакивали со своих мест и синхронно поклонились.

\- Что-то случилось? – спросил Кристиан.

\- Ничего, - Хорхе выпрямил спину, лениво и грациозно потянулся. – Мы оба отвечаем за вас. Эдгар, введешь желторотиков в курс дела?

Почему-то когда Хорхе называл их так, это было невозможно обидно. Когда Эдгар – само собой разумеющееся.

Наставник меча в несколько широких шагов оказался за спиной скучающе-сонного куратора, истуканом застыл за его спиной. Данте не мог не обратить внимания, что помимо меча на поясе, за его спиной болтался лук и колчан со стрелами. Чтобы это могло значить?

\- Методика взаимодействия – это практические занятия, которые проводятся вместе с Аши. Таким образом вы учитесь полагаться друг на друга.

\- Так вот, что это такое, - произнес кто-то, не убоявшись перебить наставника меча.

 Хорхе хмыкнул, и все внимание сразу приковалось к нему: как он поднимается из-за стола, как кривит губы и смотрит на своих воспитанников с выражением легкого страдания, как чопорно поправляет широкие рукава кимоно, и в каждом его движении скользит… обреченность.

\- Не так все просто, хрустальные мои. Вы еще поплачете на этом предмете, а я посмотрю. Сегодня у нас спаренные занятия со вторым курсом Аши Кагемуси, - Хорхе выдержал многозначительную паузу. – Ведь никто не против небольшой прогулки по лесу, а?

\- Эт шутка? – воскликнул утонченный Мигель своим неповторимым акцентом.

\- Это катастрофа! - закатил глаза куратор. – Для меня, конечно.

Катастрофа… Конечно, это была настоящая катастрофа. С погодой им не повезло никак. Прохладный, сырой воздух. Безжалостный ветер. Непрекращающаяся морось. Сырые листья под ногами, скользкие ветки, рыхлая земля. Будто погода задалась целью сделать методику взаимодействия невыносимой и для преподавателей, и для Сейто Аши, и для Охотники. Ебрахий с тоской вспоминал теплые комнаты в общежитиях, глядя в хмурое небо, затянутое от края до края серыми и тяжелыми тучами. Данте же, стараясь ступать осторожно, чтобы не испачкать белые штаны, вспоминал прошлое. Усилия сохранить опрятный вид пропали втуне, вскоре каждый был в грязи чуть ли не по колено, что заставляло ощущать неясное беспокойство и мучился чувством вины за то, что испачкался. Последнее «Это отвратительно!», прозвучавшее со стороны Бога Совершенного Облика Омодару Кию, растворилось в лесной глуши еще час назад. Теперь шли молча, сосредоточенно перебирая ногами, сквозь заросли кустов и поваленные деревья.

Этот лес был другим. Здесь чувствовалось, что Академия рядом, и что сюда часто ходят тренироваться, потому в нем встречались обширные «ожоги» - места, где побывала чистая Сейкатсу невероятной силы, оставившая следы на теле земли. Ступив на такой «ожог», оставалось только поражаться, насколько старательно обходили растения эти места – ни травинки. Только ветер занес их ковром палой листвы, будто стараясь таким образом прикрыть уродливую наготу.

У кромки особо большого «ожога» Хорхе остановился, недовольно кривясь с таким видом, будто съел дюжину лимонов без сахара.

\- Семьдесят лет прошло, а оно все такое же, - произнес он отстраненно. В его голосе проскользнули слабые, едва заметные нотки сожаления.

\- Это сделали вы? – тут как тут оказался Элайя. Встал между Хорхе и Эдгаром с таким видом, будто имеет полное на это право. Он смотрел пытливо, но не куратора, отлично зная его скверный нрав, а на наставника меча, который на вопросы отвечал.

\- Нет, - Хорхе тряхнул головой, поправляя потяжелевшие от влажности волосы, повисшие сосульками. Странно, но внешность куратора такая прическа совершенно не портила, а наоборот, привносила что-то новое и совершенно незнакомое. Сейчас казалось, что Хорхе поворачивается к ним другой стороной своей невозможно загадочной и многогранной натуры. – Не мы.

Эдгар сделал шаг вперед и ступил на поле. Собравшиеся за его спиной Охотники и Сейто Аши беспокойно всколыхнулись, решая, стоит ли идти за ним, и остались на месте.

\- Семьдесят лет назад, - начал наставник меча, - здесь один из Охотников снял свое стопорное кольцо. Это был обычный урок методики взаимодействия, но вдруг появился йокай. Вообще-то в таких крайних мерах не было необходимости, но рядом находились _люди_ , а Охотники не всегда ведут себя адекватно, когда происходит нападение. В результате Аши погибли все.

Установилась долгая и тяжелая пауза. Данте чувствовал, что у него перехватывает дыхание, ведь с ним произошла похожая история. Защищая человека от йокая, он убил. И нигде и никогда ему не сыскать прощения.

\- Ужас какой… - прошептал кто-то из Аши. Данте невесело усмехнулся, прикрывая глаза. Да, ужас.

На первом занятии Охотникам решили наглядно показать, что бывает, когда они теряют контроль. Семьдесят лет прошло, а это поле до сих пор не заросло.

\- А как звали того ками, который это сделал? – спросил Фостер. Его лицо потемнело, а губы были напряженно сжаты. Видно, что он осуждал поступок того, про которого им рассказывали. Только вот сейчас, именно сейчас, поступил бы точно так же, не раздумывая. Данте помнил это ощущение, когда теряешь рассудок. В висках бьется только одно «защитить», красным маревом застилает сознание – невозможно ни думать, ни оценивать, ни осознавать, что сейчас ты опаснее для человека, чем сотня йокаев. Просто берешь и делаешь, и только потом понимаешь, что навредил, сжег, убил.

Воспоминания вдруг затопили Данте, и он невольно сжал кулаки. Острые когти впились в ладони, вспарывая кожу и причиняя боль. Это отрезвило и дало понять, что вот уже несколько минут он просто не дышит…

\- Сусаноо Хоори Гор, - назвал имя виновного в трагедии Хорхе, бросая косой взгляд на Александра. Тот сразу побледнел и ссутулился, когда услышал это имя.

\- Командир элитного отряда Рихарда? – вмешался Элайя со своими вопросами.

Хорхе не ответил. Эдгар же коротко кивнул.

Данте вдруг задумался, что именно он помнит об элитном отряде, и с досадой понял, что ничего такого. Он знал, что этот отряд существует. Что выполняет особые поручения Хатимана, и что Гор – это одна из загадок Академии. Загадок в том смысле, что о нем все слышали, все его боялись, потому что слухи ходили один страшнее другого, но никто не видел. Кроме, Александра, конечно. Но тот о родителе не распространялся, а если спрашивать, то становился нервным и устраивал жуткие потопы.

\- Согласно моим данным, - авторитетно заявил Элайя. – После того, как Охотник снимает стопорное кольцо и использует Сейкатсу, он превращается в йокая. Почему этого не произошло?

Юноша нахмурился, и между его бровей пролегла глубокая складка, которая говорила о напряженной работе мыслей. Ямасиро похожи на живых машин, которые могут обрабатывать груды информации, если, конечно, эта информация у них будет. А нет, так и выводы правильные сделать не смогут. О чем и сказал Хорхе, гадко улыбнувшись. Всего какой-то миг Ивато выглядел обиженным, но потом засыпал другим градом вопросов. Остальные Ямасиро подтянулись к нему, желая тоже послушать, что скажут наставники. Данте решительно не понимал этой жажды знаний.

Он, ощущая тяжесть на душе от непрошенных воспоминаний, повернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов. За его спиной, как оказалось, рядом с тем участком леса, который резко переходил из смешанного только в хвойный, сгрудясь, сидели люди. Их наставник - женщина Аши, средних лет, с легкой сеточкой морщин вокруг глаз, что-то говорила им. Ее слушали. Не сказать, что дисциплина у них была идеальная, но сходить с ума, как это делали Охоники при первом удобном случае, никто не собирался.

Данте окинул их всех изучающим взглядом. Кольнула и сразу же пропала тревога – чутье подсказывало, что здесь безопасно. Без колебаний и каких-либо сомнений Данте двинулся к ним. По рядам Сейто Аши прошли изумленные шепотки, но быстро стихли. На Данте смотрели, как на редкое животное. В какой-то момент ему захотелось бесшабашно улыбнуться, а затем залезть наверх, используя когти, по ровному стволу корабельной сосны. Но вместо этого он просто поздоровался и улыбнулся, немного неуверенно и застенчиво. Его отчаянно тянуло к людям, а вынужденная изоляция порой была в тягость. Но беспокоило то, что его не примут – ведь выглядит он не как принцесса Сарумэ, а как неведома зверушка.

\- Присоединяйся к нам, - наставница ободряюще улыбнулась и кивком головы пригласила послушать ее.

Данте чуть помялся, а потом решил, что выглядит со стороны смешно. Сделал несколько шагов вперед и остановился. На него смотрели. Наверное, потому что второй курс не успел разглядеть как следует ками, видел их только издалека. Охотники всегда жили какой-то своей непонятной жизнью.

\- Амэ, - представился он почему-то своим человеческим именем.

\- Здорово! – произнес кто-то с неподдельным восторгом.

А когда его обступили, он подумал о том, что сложись все немного по-другому, и был бы всегда среди них. И носил форму другого цвета. И Акито бы его не ненавидел. Но… сейчас он резко ощущал, насколько сильно отличается от простого человека. Ему не было места среди Сейто.

\- Неподалеку течет речка, - сказала наставница Аши. – Скоро время обеда. Я думаю, отправиться ловить рыбу будет неплохой идеей. Пойдешь с нами?

Она разговаривала с Данте, как с маленьким, будто боялась спугнуть или обидеть. Ками это несколько забавляло, а еще он ощущал некоторое облегчение.

\- Ну, а почему бы и нет? – кивнул он.

Это ведь урок по методике взаимодействия.

Где-то позади засмеялся Хорхе. Ками не заметили отсутствия одного из них, ведь снова начудили. Ромиро с гордостью сообщил, что уже владеет кехо, и решил продемонстрировать, перебежав через все поле «ожога».

Когда он скрылся из виду, Хорхе только хмыкнул и произнес:

\- Да, владеет, до первого дерева.

Чуть позже они развели костры и пекли на углях наловленную рыбу. Аши и ками перемешались, общались спокойно и непринужденно. А Ромиро, хорошо приложившегося к дереву, положили неподалеку.

Несмотря на погоду, первый урок по методике взаимодействия удался.

______

* Стихи взяты из текста «Кодзики. Записи о деяниях древности», пер. Л.И.Шевкопляс.

***

 

**18 день месяца Эненра 491 года Одиннадцатого исхода**

**Цукуси, Академия Воинов-Теней Аши,**

**Общежития Синсэн Аши**  

 

После возвращения в Академию Ебрахий чувствовал себя не настолько уставшим, насколько должен бы. День сегодня выдался сложным, изматывающим и каким-то бесполезным: вот зачем нужно было устраивать весь этот поход? Чтобы продемонстрировать неинтересный участок выжженного Гором леса? Или чтобы поводить хороводы с третьим курсом Сейто Аши?

Ебрахий не умалял важности предмета методики взаимодействия. Он просто считал, что этим временем куратор и другие преподаватели могли бы распорядиться более эффективно. Будучи Футодама-но микото, Ебрахий знал  всю глубину и важность слова «эффективность», и ему нравилось, когда она доводилась до возможного максимума. Это позволяло экономить время, усилия, а еще совершать невозможное. А последнее казалось наиболее интересным.

Ебрахий знал, что со стороны выглядит неугомонным и суетливым, и ему это нравилось.  Нравилось испытывать постоянно свою специальность, потому что чем больше ею пользуешься, тем увереннее она становится и тем легче потом ее применить тогда, когда она будет нужна. Ебрахий знал, что однажды случится момент, когда все его знания, умения и мозги понадобятся на деле, а пока… Пока его обижало отношение к нему того же Данте. Не сказать, что он не знал о том, какой Футодама на самом деле, он просто не обращал на это внимания. И что еще хуже – и это до обидного задевало – не считал его надежным. Поэтому какие-то свои таинственные дела предпочитал проворачивать в одиночку или с теми, кто будет ему особо полезен.

Ебрахий не стремился понять Амэ-но-удзумэ-но микото. Он знал, что дело это бесполезное и обреченное на провал. Иногда создалось впечатление, что и сам Данте не понимал себя, а просто подчинялся своим внутренним порывам, которые приводили к неприятностям: плен у Принца или ранение, когда он защищал этого выскочку Акито. Ебрахий был тоже порывист, но все же в силу своего возраста – а он старше Данте на одиннадцать человеческих лет, - отлично осознавал пределы своей безответственности. Футодама не считал, что владеет ситуацией, как этим обманывался тот же Данте, и поэтому был осторожен и порой нерешителен, боясь сделать что-то не так. Это не добавляло его репутации баллов, но окружающие считали его безобидным.

Длинный сырой день в лесу закончился, и ками разбрелись по своим комнатам приводить себя в порядок. Грязные и замерзшие, Охотники являли собой воплощение дурного расположения духа и порывались сцепиться, с кем придется. Куратор и наставник меча сорвали голоса, разнимая молодых ками. Ебрахий еще в лесу заметил, что с Данте что-то не так. Уверился он в этом тогда, когда его толкнули, а он даже не зарычал в ответ. Это можно было бы списать на усталость, но Амэ-но-удзумэ-но микото относилась к тому типу ками, которых утомить нужно было постараться. Значит, причина в другом. Данте что-то замышлял.

Одной из важных объектов эффективности специальности Футодама-но микото была не удача (как могло показаться на первый взгляд), а наблюдательность. Потому что чем большим количеством информации владеешь, тем легче  осуществить задуманное. Данте что-то замышлял, и Ебрахий видел это по выражению его лица, по поведению, даже по интонациям. Вопросы «что происходит?» или «во что ты вляпался опять?», разумеется, были пустыми и наводили ненужные подозрения. Поэтому Ебрахий молчал, но скрыто наблюдал.

После того, как они разошлись по своим комнатам, Футодама-но микото быстро переоделся. Он привел себя в надлежащий вид: переоделся, сполоснул руки и лицо, переплел косу, а потом вышел на энгаву. Здесь слежку не так просто обнаружить, потому что под твоими ногами не скрипят соловьиные полы.

Данте не заставил себя ждать. Он вышел на крыльцо, осматриваясь, и Ебрахий ступил в тень, чтобы его не засекли. Ничего подозрительного на горизонте не обнаружив, Данте отправился по своим делам. А дела эти оказались в довольно интересном месте – лабораториях, в которых по большей части трудились представители клана Таманоя.

Одна из них – невысокая и хрупкая на вид девушка с короткими, торчащими в разные стороны волосами, с головы до ног увешанная всякими побрякушками, и встретила Данте у входа. Он с ней поздоровался, она скривила лицо, будто проглотила жука, а потом указала на вход в лаборатории. Они скрылись, а Ебрахий остался сидеть  в засаде. Его одолевали раздумья: что это могло быть? Какие дела могут быть у Данте и одного из членов комитета профилактики и дисциплины?

Футодама захотел подобраться поближе, но вдруг ощутил, что на дверях стоит защита. Ее, конечно, можно преодолеть, но не так-то это просто. Все же он лезет в обиталище клана Таманоя, а не в сад за яблоками. Здесь нужно быть осторожным…

И только Ебрахий понял, с какой стороны лучше всего ввалиться так, чтобы ни одна живая душа его не поймала, как почувствовал, что Цукиеми-но микото, его родитель, взывает к нему. Само существование связи между отпрыском и родителем порой удивляло молодого Охотника, но он находил этот феномен довольно полезным. Особенно в те моменты, в которые может понадобиться помощь. Решив не заставлять родителя ждать, Ебрахий отступил. Что делал его друг в лабораториях с этой дамой, он узнает. Тут можно не сомневаться: это не шуры-муры, а нечто еще более загадочное.

Ебрахий осторожно, чтобы не потревожить охранные щиты, отошел. А потом отправился на зов Цукиеми. Он находился неподалеку – рядом с Пятиэтажной пагодой. Это – пройти через два полигона, хранилище, миновать небольшую рощу, и он окажется на месте.

\- Скажи мне, неужели ты не понимаешь, какую опасность представляет собой твой Футодама? – голос куратора был приглушенным и еле разборчивым. Но это заставило затаиться за кустом, а на горбатом деревянном мостике впереди стояли двое: облаченный в черные воздушные шелка Цукиеми и Хорхе, облокотившийся о перила. Он смотрел на родителя Ебрахия из-под полуопущенных ресниц с ленцой.

\- Хатиман не посмеет.

\- Ой ли? – Хорхе приподнял брови. – Я видел, как он присматривается к нему. А ведь твой Ебрахий идеальный шпион. Ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю…

\- Но сейчас он прячется из рук вон плохо.

\- Согласен, - Хорхе отлепился от перил и помахал рукой в сторону куста, где затаился Футодама. – Эй! Ебрахий, иди уже сюда! Нельзя заставлять родителя ждать!

Сидящий в кустах Футодама выругался. Он то думал, что никем не замечен, а оказалось, что нет. Его навыки на проверку оказались не так идеальны, как казались на первый взгляд. Ебрахий вышел и направился к родителю и куратору.

\- А мы тут о тебе, прекрасном, говорим, - ухмыльнулся Хорхе. – Но ты ведь это уже прекрасно знаешь! Как тебе наш разговор?

Ебрахий нерешительно посмотрел на Цукиеми, ища ободрения. Тот царственно повернулся и спросил, совершенно не в тему разговора:

\- Ты в порядке?

\- В полном, - ответил он, ощущая, как напряжение уходит.

\- Как прошел день?

Хорхе фыркнул, обиженный тем, что его начали игнорировать, и не ответили на его вопрос, но отошел в сторону и даже отвернулся, делая вид, что любуется лилиями в пруду под мостом. Наверное, понимал, что родитель и отпрыск нуждаются в некотором общении и даже уединении, когда встречаются после долгой разлуки.

\- Методика взаимодействия… не эффективна, - ответил Ебрахий, переводя взгляд от обиженно сгорбленной спины Хорхе на Цукиеми. С их последней встречи родитель нисколько не изменился. Ебрахий знал, что он останется таким же и через тысячу лет.

\- Снова спешишь. Все же ты слишком долго был человеком.

Ему двадцать восемь. Старше только Александр. И с ним свои сложности.

\- Но это неплохо, - добавил Цукиеми.

Ебрахий кивнул. Родитель не раз говорил ему об этом. Ками присуща некоторая медлительность. Они медленно учатся, медленно набираются опыта, потому даже выпущенные из Академии ками считаются созданиями юными и очень ненадежными. Зрелость наступает годам к семидесяти-восьмидесяти. Но те ками, которых превратили поздно – после пятнадцати лет, сохраняли многие «человеческие» черты.

Ходит теория, что люди спешат жить. Из-за того, что их срок жизни ограничен, они быстро учатся и быстро набираются опыта. И для людей такое положение дел хорошо, но для ками имеет существенные недостатки – весь потенциал просто не раскрывается из-за поспешности и «хватания по верхам». В итоге вначале идет опережение в развитии, а потом начинается отставание. Такие ками в свою полную силу входят не в восемьдесят, а в сто тридцать лет.

\- Наверное, темп обучения не особо мне подходит.

\- Мы как раз с твоим куратором разговаривали на эту тему. И решили, что ты нуждаешься в дополнительных занятиях. Я согласен тебе помочь…

\- Да, понятно.

Ебрахий ощутил огорчение. Его волновало то, какой он. Что снова понятие «норма» к нему неприменимо. Если подумать, в этом были свои достоинства и недостатки, но все же ему просто хотелось бы побыть «таким, как все». Он притворялся, но некоторые особенности его психики не так-то легко скрыть. А теперь эти дополнительные занятия.

\- Ты не хочешь? – Цукиеми был внимательным родителем. И что очень важно, когда он смотрел на тебя, казалось, что вот в этот момент времени все его внимание принадлежит лишь тебе, и нет ничего важнее всех твоих проблем и всех твоих страхов. Ощущать это было безумно приятно и страшно одновременно.

\- Не в этом дело… - Ебрахий отвернулся. Ему казалось, что он подводит своего родителя, который пытался сделать все возможное для решения проблем. – Я согласен.

\- Ты не понимаешь, насколько тебе повезло, - Хорхе решил, что дал достаточно времени для общения этим двоим, и теперь можно вмешиваться без зазрения совести. На его губах играла ехидная, но немного напряженная улыбка, будто сейчас он ощущал себя лишним. Ебрахий знал это чувство, ведь испытывал его довольно часто, когда Данте и куратор общались, и теперь испытывал какое-то непонятное и мрачное удовлетворение от той мысли, что они поменялись местами. – Чтобы удостоиться этой чести, мне пришлось изрядно потрудиться, а тебе… тебе это досталось просто так. Я надеюсь, ты оценишь этот подарок судьбы…

Ебрахий в ответ только хмыкнул. Он не станет отвечать Хорхе – это бесполезно и даже вредно, ведь тогда куратор распушится, точно петух, от осознания собственной важности.

\- Вы говорили про Хатимана. Что он присматривается ко мне…

\- Это не твое дело, милый, - сладко и немного мстительно улыбнулся куратор, становясь справа от Цукиеми.

\- Да, будь осторожен, - отозвался родитель, противореча Хорхе. Похоже, эти двое несколько расходились во мнении. Такое положение дел заставляло куратора поджимать губы и зло сверкать глазами в монолитно-неподвижную фигуру Бога Счета Лун. – Если вдруг он обратится к тебе с просьбой или предложением, я хочу, чтобы ты немедленно сообщил мне или своему куратору об этом.

\- Хорошо. Что-то еще?

\- Пока все.

Не то, чтобы Ебрахий так уж верил ректору. В конце концов, у него были причины испытывать недовольство, ведь то, что произошло в Имубэ этим летом нельзя назвать справедливым. За отцом теперь пристально следят, а маму и сестру отправили в монастырь. Конечно, Кунимити их предупреждал о том, что будет плохо, если их дела с йокаями всплывут, но это слишком суровое наказание. Роду Имубэ грозит конец, Каору принудительно выдадут замуж за Сарумэ Макетаро. Наследники будут уже не Имубэ, а Сарумэ. И древнейший клан превратится в побочную ветвь другого древнейшего клана. А ведь все можно было сделать по-другому.

Хотел ли Хатиман мира во всем мире, процветания и благополучия, Ебрахий не знал. Он был далек от политики, проводимой Богом Войны, и, положа руку на сердце, сейчас не хотел в нее вникать. У него появился шанс просто пожить, не думая о том, что ты что-то должен своему роду, что не можешь спасти своих родственников, как бы ни пытался. Он мог спокойно жить с мыслью, что его цель благородна, а сейчас его учат правильно и эффективно пользоваться своими силами, чтобы потом сражаться с йокаями. Ему нравилось такое положение вещей, но все же, все же… Наверное, во всем виновато воспитание. Когда тебе с малых лет твердят о чести рода, о пользе рода, об ответственности и других высших материях, сознание вольно и невольно принимает эти ценности. И теперь у Ебрахия болело сердце за Имубэ, он бы хотел что-то изменить, но просто не знал как.

Но то, что рядом был Данте – это здорово. Данте – частичка прошлого, которая осталась с ним, и это очень важно. С пробуждением мир изменился, перевернулся, вывернулся, нагнулся и распрямился (и все это одновременно), он заиграл другими, незнакомыми красками, но опора была выбита из-под ног. Ебрахий отчаянно искал, за что бы зацепиться, но Цукиеми хоть и был достаточно родным и близким, но его мышление и его ценности несколько отличались от привычных. Появление Данте решило эту проблему, быстро и почти полностью. Другие ками бы сказали, что это в природе Бизена – быть преданным кому-то так или иначе. Сам же Ебрахий немало времени потратил на раздумья об этом и пришел к выводу, что его Школа здесь не при чем.

Кем был для него Данте? Ебрахий испытывал к нему множество противоречивых и ярких чувств: от сильного раздражения до братской заботы. Раньше, когда он считался девушкой и принцессой рода Сарумэ, Кунимити позволял себе помечтать о нем, как о будущей жене и матери его детей. Он даже думал, что влюблен в нее, ведь когда он видел ту изящную куклу, разряженную в яркие шелка, как она улыбалась, что говорила, как смотрела – его дыхание перехватывало, а сердце начинало биться чаще. Наверное, это была влюбленность. Такая странная и сладко-тягучая, потому что ей никогда не стать счастливой.  Кунимити, тогда еще, нравилось ей наслаждаться, смаковать ее, упиваться ею, споря с Акито за «принцессу». Но ее отрезало в тот момент, когда он, влекомый подозрениями, позволил себе неслыханную вольность с благородной принцессой: прижал ее к стене, а плотный шелк кимоно сполз с белых плеч. Взору открылась перебинтованная и совершенно мальчишеская грудь, в ноздри ударил металлический запах нечеловеческой крови. Тогда сердце Кунимити остановилось, замолчало и, пораженное, отказывалось даже трепыхаться. Первые мысли были: «Что это?» и «Не может быть», а последующие - «Он» и «такой же». Последние быстро пересилили и удивление, и обиду, и даже разочарование, и все, что всплыло тогда – это странное чувство, кричащее: «Ты не один такой».

Кунимити не сообщили, что с ним происходит. Ему не сказали, что придет время, и он станет ками. Поэтому принц Имубэ считал, что это какая-то напасть, которая досталась ему  потому, что мать якшалась с йокаями. Он сам себе казался уродом, опасным для общества, бесплодным и бесполезным, которому только и оставалось, как прожигать жизнь в борделях, пытаться упиться и делать вид, что интересуешься женщинами. Хотя, женщинами Кунимити очень даже интересовался, только вот нельзя было их трогать. Это только усугубляло чувство ничтожности и никчемности.

Одиночество не просто ушло. Одиночество схлынуло, оставив после себя облегчение и совершенно нелогичное чувство родства и разделенности. То, что тебя могут понять, не на словах покивав, а по-настоящему, ведь у самого такие же проблемы, оказалось настолько важным и до одури приятным, что Кунимити просто не сразу это осознал. Но все стало неважно: и недавняя влюбленность, и пол «принцессы», и еще множество других вещей. Осталось лишь «он есть». За это чувство и за это облегчение теперь уже Ебрахий был бесконечно благодарен Данте и считал своим долгом заботиться о нем и оберегать его, как мог и как умел.

Мир Ебрахия имел два ярко выраженных полюса: Цукиеми - родитель и наставник, мудрый и вечный, поэтому к нему стоило прислушиваться, к нему можно было обратиться или попросить помощи, ведь он – пристанище, где тебе никогда не откажут; и Данте, который как-то незаметно обрел статус младшего брата, взбалмошного и неугомонного, но оттого не менее дорогого. Преподаватели говорили об  Инстинкте, глаза Данте от таких бесед грустнели  - Ебрахий знал отчего, - но самому Футодама-но микото еще выпала возможность почувствовать это. Инстинкт существовал, но ощущался как нечто далекое и его не касавшееся, хотя тело предсказуемо напрягалось и вытягивалось в струнку, когда рядом появлялись люди. Когда рядом были люди, все казалось другим, а мир ярче, четче и опаснее. Угроза таилась за каждым углом, подстерегала в кустах и вообще могла возникнуть на ровном месте. Чувства обострялись, во рту пересыхало, будто от жажды, а дыхание учащалось. Но не было непреодолимого желания защитить, разорвать врага в клочья голыми руками или совершить какое-то безумство. Может, с ним что-то не так?

\- Зачем, ты возродил меня? – вдруг спросил Ебрахий, глядя на своего родителя в упор. Вопрос оказался настолько неожиданным для всех, что Хорхе нервно булькнул – именно так можно было назвать изданный им звук. Наверное, о таком просто не спрашивают.

Цукиеми мог бы промолчать. Или не захотеть отвечать, развернуться и уйти – как это делал всегда, когда считал вопрос исчерпанным. Но он этого не сделал.

\- Ты умирал, а я мог помочь.

\- Лишиться Футодама-но микото – неразумно, - вздохнул Хорхе, смотря на Ебрахия своим фирменным взглядом «это же очевидно».

Смутные старые воспоминания, будто истертые, поношенные и какие-то чужие порой являлись Ебрахию во снах или наяву. Это было похоже на разряд тока, проходящий от макушки до самых пят. Он заставлял застыть, погрузиться в себя и принять. Ведь то была его прошлая жизнь, двадцать человеческих ее лет. Их нельзя вычеркнуть из себя просто так.

Кунимити помнил, что летом  482 года он заболел. Заболел сильно и безнадежно – даже лучшие медики разводили руками. Новые лекарства, основанные на специальной медицине, тоже не дали никаких результатов - принц Имубэ оказался к ним просто невосприимчив. Врачи сдались и вынесли свой вердикт: пять дней, а потом его не станет. Кунимити помнил бледное лицо матери, которая сидела над ним, растрепанная и заплаканная. Она что-то неразборчиво шептала, нервно перебирая пальцами край расшитого кимоно. Он уплывал в огненное марево, вызванное лихорадкой, и возвращался.

На исходе третьего дня дверь в комнату, пропахшую потом и болезнью, распахнулась. На пороге стоял странный субъект, который вроде и выглядел человеком, но острые тонкие клыки и взгляд вишневых глаз, в  этом переубеждали. Мать назвала его Принцем, и Кунимити встрепенулся, будто она звала его.

\- Я сделаю все, что угодно, только спасите его, - взмолилась Бенихиме. Она бросалась ему в ноги, а он покровительственно гладил ее по растрепанным волосам, косясь на умирающего Кунимити и улыбаясь.

\- Конечно, мы спасем его, - уверил ее Принц и склонился над больным телом. Кунимити в это время открыл глаза, встретился с непроницаемой тьмой глаз монстра и прошептал из последних сил:

\- Прочь!

Незнакомец усмехнулся, погладил юношу по щеке, точно какого-то несмышленыша, и успокаивающе зашептал:

\- Ну-ну, ты мне еще благодарен будешь за это…

Он властно повернул голову Кунимити набок, оголяя шею. Его губы нашли бьющуюся в предсмертных судорогах жилку. Боль была мимолетной, но резкой. Тело аж все приподнялось и выгнулось, протестуя против такого насилия, Кунимити вскрикнул, будто делая последний свой вздох, и обмяк… Он чувствовал себя куклой, лишенной жизни, пока Принц пил его кровь, медленно, но без наслаждения, как люди механически пережевывают безвкусную еду. Кунимити закрыл глаза, он мечтал, чтобы все прекратилось, чтобы он, наконец, умер. Потом, наверное, вечность спустя, его отпустили.

 А дальше все воспоминания смешались в одну неразборчивую кашу. Мгновение назад над ним был Принц, но вдруг его черты исказились, изменились – щегольские наряды стран Креста уступили черному шелку и запахло сандалом. Запах сандала был повсюду, и он душил-душил-душил, или это не от запаха? Или это руки ками в черных шелках лишали его кислорода, оставляли на шее следы пальцев рядом с двумя аккуратными дырочками, уже не совсем свежими, начинающими затягиваться? Он помнил, как горели легкие, но взгляд алых глаз казался совершенно безучастным, равнодушным… А потом все завертелось, закрутилось, потухло и вновь зажглось. Кромешную тишину разорвал истеричный вопль Бенихиме:

\- Куда вы несете моего сына?!

\- Ваш сын лежит в комнате, идите, - был ответ.

Вскоре мать обнимала его, причитая, что он живой и что он очнулся. А Кунимити вертел головой, пытаясь понять, что происходит и кто он такой…

Возвращаясь к реальности из воспоминаний Ебрахий, встряхнулся. Куратор следил за ним, прищурившись, а Цукиеми, казалось, ждал какого-то вопроса. Но молодой Охотник только покачал головой и произнес с грустной усмешкой:

\- И почему мне кажется, что есть еще что-то, о чем вы мне не хотите говорить?

 

*** 

**15 день месяца Ямата-но Ороти 482 год Одиннадцатого исхода**

**(девять лет назад)**

**Иё-но футана, страна Тэнка, Нара**

 

 

Цукиеми был терпелив настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно. Он мог веками не покидать Еминокуни, ни с кем не общаясь. Слово «скука» для него не имело никакого значения. Его дух всегда был спокоен и умиротворен, ничто не могло поколебать его.

\- Мне нравятся здешние огурцы, - сообщил Хорхе, доставая из бочонка очередной крепенький и пупырчатый соленый огурец. Он хрустел им так аппетитно, что даже Цукиеми решил, что что-то в этом лакомстве все же есть, раз Амацукумэ поедает его в таких количествах.

\- Живот заболит.

\- У меня? – скептически приподнял брови Хорхе. – Не в этой жизни! К тому же…

Сегодня было по-настоящему грандиозное событие, поэтому Цукиеми безжалостно выпихнули из Еминокуни. И грандиозность события состояла в том, что Хорхе сегодня станет родителем, и его характер без того вредный и истеричный, а в последний год совсем испорченный предстоящим мероприятием, снова станет… сносным.

Командира не могла терпеть даже его команда, поэтому на время Подготовки его специальным приказом Рихарда сослали в Небесный дом. Из-за недостатка нужных развлечений Амацукумэ быстро заскучал и отправился их искать. В Еминокуни. Цукиеми на роль шута подходил меньше всего, и очень не любил, когда его уединение нарушалось, но Хорхе не прогнал по некоторым своим причинам. Политика Бога Счета Лун в этом отношении была проста и не нова – перетерпеть. Но время, что они провели вместе, казалось Цукиеми сущим кошмаром. Сейчас же он подошел к концу. Хорошо это или плохо, Бог Счета Лун еще не определился.

Нара, еще более яркая и прекрасная, чем обычно, шумела. Людские потоки текли по улицам, пестрые и разноцветные, шумные и веселые. Небо чистое настолько, что если присмотреться, можно разглядеть Великий поток, было расчерчено зелеными полосками на ровные квадраты, спутники вошли в атмосферу и зависли над местом действия. Сегодня Церемония проходила по всему миру, и по ее результатам у Академии появится пополнение.

Людям это казалось праздником, поэтому они все собирались на площади, толкались и ругались, пытаясь найти место получше, ведь Аши будут показывать представление.

\- Аши изображают из себя циркачей, - фыркнул Хорхе. Казалось, они думали об одном и том же. – Нашли себе достойное занятие, ничего не скажешь…

Огурцы были доедены, и Хорхе теперь с недовольным видом осматривался вокруг, выискивая что-нибудь интересное, но эта Церемония была такой же, как и сотни остальных, поэтому он быстро заскучал, заворчал, пошарил рукой в бочонке, где еще недавно находилось его лакомство, и не найдя там ничего, горестно вздохнул. Амацукумэ сгорбился, подтянул к себе колени и подпер голову рукой. Сидеть так на покатой черепичной крыше оказалось не совсем удобно, но ему удалось найти более ли менее устойчивое положение, чтобы не съезжать вниз.

\- Опаздывают… - произнес он. – Никого понятия о пунктуальности!

Цукиеми застыл рядом каменным изваянием. Он смотрел на людей без интереса и без каких-либо ожиданий: живет так долго, что эти странные существа давно перестали его удивлять. Ничего из происходящего не могло заинтриговать его и заставить покинуть то состояние полной отрешенности, в которой он пребывал почти всегда. Но надо отдать должное Хорхе - у него «вытаскивать» Бога Счета Лун получалось весьма неплохо.

\- Придут.

\- А не придут, так сам за ними схожу. И тогда я им не завидую. О, смотри! – Хорхе привстал, кивая головой на семью, вышедшую из повозки. Двое неугомонных мальчишек, которые пританцовывали от нетерпения на месте, красивая холодной красотой женщина, царственная и строгая, и маленькая… девочка? Или мальчик, переодетый девочкой…

\- Вот он. Великая Богиня, да ты посмотри на него! Что за маскарад? Они что рехнулись, что ли?

\- Людские прихоти…

\- А еще меня странным называют! Это, между прочим, мой будущий отпрыск! И он считает себя девочкой. Что мне делать?

Цукиеми эту истерику не оценил.

\- Ты хочешь еще огурцов?

\- Да не хочу я огурцов! – раскричался Хорхе. – Ты только об огурцах и думаешь! Я хочу себе нормального отпрыска. Но они же его испортят!

\- Оставь.

Хорхе вздохнул.

\- Ну да, я понимаю, что он из рода Сарумэ. И возможно – заметь, я сказал «возможно» - это будет Амэ-но-удзумэ-но микото, а вдруг нет?! Что мне тогда с этой недодевкой делать? Как воспитывать?

\- Успокойся.

\- Тебе легко говорить. «Успокойся! Оставь! Хочешь огурцов?» А у меня трагедия, может быть! Мои надежды разбиты! Я хотел большого и светлого, и что я вижу?

Цукиеми ничего не ответил. Хорхе это разозлило еще больше. Разозлило настолько, что он едва не завыл, как белуга – все же гормональный фон из-за будущего мероприятия был весьма далек от предполагаемой нормы.

\- Знаешь, что? Тебе тоже надо родителем стать! Чтобы понял и ощутил, какая это тяжелая ноша.

\- Ты еще им не стал.

\- Так стану! Вот сейчас возьму и стану! – возмутился Хорхе и скрылся в кехо.

Цукиеми остался стоять. Он даже и думать не стал, что это случилось с Амацукумэ, и почему он повел себя подобным образом. В конце концов, можно все списать на стресс. Ками, которые готовятся стать родителями – это довольно сложное явление. Бог Счета Лун об этом даже думать не хотел.

Тень Хорхе мелькнула в толпе, уверенно обогнула зевак, тянувшихся к барьеру. Цукиеми успел заметить, как Амацукумэ ударил по руке Амако, заставляя отпустить его будущего сына. Она вскрикнула, когда Хорхе сгреб ее в охапку и перенес в другое место, чтобы она не помешала общению с ребенком. Сам же мальчик, одетый в женскую одежду и потому выглядевший, как кукла, сидел на пятой точке и озирался по сторонам в поисках матери. Хорхе появился как спаситель, предложил руку и проводить…

« _Цукиеми, у меня есть кое-что, что тебя заинтересует_ », - прибежала тень и заговорила голосом Рихарда.

\- Не думаю, что такое возможно, - ответил Бог Счета Лун сухо.

« _Я понимаю, что на Церемонии ты по делу, но все же… Войди в мое положение, ты и Хорхе – единственные ками, которые сейчас в Наре. А проблема… есть_ ».

Нет, это была бесполезная попытка манипулирования. Цукиеми делами Срединного мира не занимается, если бы это касалось Еминокуни, никаких бы отказов не последовало. Но в стране Вечной Ночи все спокойно – Цукиеми об этом позаботился.

\- Пришли кого-нибудь.

« _Цукиеми, дело щекотливое. Мне кажется, тут замешан Принц Гоэн_ ».

\- Он здесь? – сразу же отозвался Цукиеми. Вот уж чьего имени он не пропускал никогда, ведь по его вине погибла Амацукумэ Сумире, и Рихард это знал. Но еще лучше он знал, что давать ложную информацию Богу Счета Лун чревато.

_«Сегодня со мной связались Кагамицукири. Наследник Имубэ находится при смерти, а в его крови был найден яд Тенгу»_

\- Зачем Гоэну травить наследника Имубэ? – вот тут-то как раз и не вязалось. Почему именно отравить, а не открутить голову под шумок и скормить своим подчиненным? Пытается соблюсти договор о ненападении?

_«К сожалению, мне это тоже неизвестно. По этой причине и прошу тебя сходить туда и попробовать все выяснить»._

Цукиеми нашел глазами Хорхе, который вел за руку своего будущего отпрыска. Амацукумэ улыбался, и сейчас он был счастлив. Даже несмотря на осознание того, что ему скоро придется сделать. Сестра создала очень противоречивых существ…

\- Хорошо, я схожу туда. Но не питай иллюзий на этот счет.

Тень рассмеялась точь-в-точь, как Хатиман.

_«Когда это у меня были иллюзии относительно тебя?»_

Пару таких случаев Цукиеми все же мог припомнить с легкостью. У него всегда была хорошая память.

Тень, поняв, что больше не нужна, шмыгнула вниз и скрылась за домами. Цукиеми взглянул на спутник, слегка прищурившись от того света, который он источал. «Что бы это могло значить?» - подумалось ему.

 Ветер вдруг всколыхнул расставленные по дороге к барьеру флаги с монами Академии, а черная фигура, стоявшая на крыше одного из зданий, неожиданно растаяла в воздухе. Прозвучал гонг, возвещая о начале Церемонии; послышался крик Амако, которая искала своего пропавшего сына…

Ворота с ромбами Имубэ оказались закрыты, а сам дом казался погруженным во тьму и тишину. Здесь  отчетливо пахло йокаями – этот запах сразу бросался в ноздри и не позволял почувствовать ничего другого. Впрочем, Цукиеми не собирался искать наследника по запаху, он просто пошел на единственный источник света. На веранде покоев принца Имубэ горели фонарики, горели беспокойно, а свечи внутри непрестанно трещали, взбудораженные происходящим. Тени собрались вокруг, они водили хороводы и шептали… всякое.   _«Спаси его, Великая Богиня», «Помоги, Принц», «Я сделаю все, что угодно», «Забери меня вместо него», «Папа, пожалуйста, ты же можешь»_ -  одним и тем же голосом, но одновременно.

Цукиеми вынырнул из кехо и, подняв руку, приказал теням разбежаться. Они завизжали, точно Хорхе в свой особо неудачный день, немного посопротивлялись и ушли. Будто почувствовав, что что-то изменилось, на пороге у раздвинутых седзи появилась растрепанная женщина. Выглядела она изможденной и едва не умирающей.

\- Кто здесь? – вопросила она во тьму, а в ее голосе жила… надежда. Ненормальная, иррациональная, Цукиеми непонятная надежда. – Принц Гоэн?

Так, значит, она все же его ждала?

Бог Счета Лун сделал шаг вперед. Теперь он стоял на энгаве и был виден простому человеческому глазу. Женщина повернулась к нему  и сумасшедшая надежда на ее осунувшемся лице сменилась настороженностью.

\- Кто вы?

Цукиеми не хотелось утруждать себя ответом. Он повернул голову, заглядывая в дом. Там чадил небольшой светильник, а на постели в лихорадке метался юноша. Недолго ему осталось – день или два. А душа-то у него спелая, переполненная, на восьмой жизни. Значит, будет Очищение в Еминокуни, прежде чем все заново.

\- Бог Мертвых, - лаконично ответил Цукиеми. Он шагнул в сторону комнаты, но женщина перегородила ему дорогу. Ее потухшие глаза вдруг засверкали отчаянной решимостью.

\- Возьмите меня вместо него!

Бог Счета Лун взглянул на нее с новым интересом. Ее поведение можно было бы списать на обычный материнский инстинкт, если бы не еще кое-что. Любой ками бы этого не разглядел, но Цукиеми, который видел человеческие души насквозь и с наскоку мог определить очередность жизни, заметил. Эта женщина боялась, потому что сама была лишена вечности.

\- Что здесь делал Гоэн? – требовательно спросил Цукиеми.

Она колебалась, но, в конце концов, ответила.

\- Принц… он пытался помочь моему сыну. Но, похоже, не помогло.

Интересная получилась «помощь». Здесь было что-то еще, но женщина больше ничего не знала, иначе бы не звала Гоэна, а боялась и ненавидела. Происходящее казалось странным и нелогичным. Цукиеми старался, но уложить известные данные в общую картину никак не получалось. Кем ни была его мать, мальчик – человек, пусть и Наследник рода Имубэ, но все равно  убивать его так – слишком уж большая честь.

\- Не забирайте его, - одними губами произнесла женщина. – Пожалуйста…

\- Я пришел не за ним.

Облегчение на ее лице показалось таким ярким, что Цукиеми невольно сощурился.

\- За мной? – несмело.

\- Вы мне не нужны тоже.

\- Тогда вы пришли помочь? – теперь она вцепилась в его руку так сильно, что отодрать ее оказалось проблематично. – Пожалуйста, сделайте это! Мой сын… ему еще рано умирать! Он не пожил совсем. Да что он видел? У него вся жизнь впереди. Пожалуйста! Прошу вас! Хотите, встану на колени! Только…

Гоэна здесь не было, а эта женщина со своей истерикой сбивала с толку. Цукиеми хоть и прожил столько тысяч лет, что давно сам потерял счет, он так и не привык к подобным «концертам». Наверное потому, что в Еминокуни было всегда тихо и безлюдно. Богу Счета Лун хотелось позорно сбежать от этой женщины, но он решил, что это будет неправильно. Человеческий мальчишка умирал, и ему уже ничто не могло помочь. Принц Тенгу уже мог торжествовать победу. Хотя…

Его планы еще можно было расстроить. Чем важен наследник дома Имубэ? Гоэн не станет возиться с кем-то просто так… Тем более приходил, хотел помочь, будто пытался все выдать за несчастный случай. Что ж…

\- Отпустите меня.

\- А вы…

\- Помогу, - согласился Цукиеми. Только это вряд ли можно было бы назвать помощью. – К счастью для вас, у вашего сына никто вечность не забрал. Так что…

Она принялась кланяться и благодарить так рьяно, что Бог Счета Лун просто не знал, как ее остановить.

\- Оставьте нас, - произнес он, шагая в пропахшую скверной комнату.

Женщина закивала и поспешила скрыться, ни на минуту не прекращая повторять слова благодарности. Цукиеми считал, что его не за что благодарить. Потому что ее сына уже не спасти, но его все еще можно возродить.

Бог Счета Лун склонился над футоном. Рывком он сорвал с больного одеяло. Под ним оказалось слабое, измученное продолжительной болезнью тело. Липкое, горячее, остро пахнущее кислым потом. Юноша тихо стонал и скорее дергался, чем метался в лихорадке – силы почти покинули его. Во время очередного… движения его голова повернулась на бок, открывая шею, и Цукиеми обнаружил на ней две маленькие ранки от укуса Принца. Значит, Гоэн еще и его кровь пил…

В этот момент юноша пришел в себя. Он слабо застонал, из последних сил разлепил тяжелые непослушные веки, чтобы взглянуть на Цукиеми. Задрожала и почти потухла свеча, где-то вдали, на площади громыхнули первые фейерверки.

\- Сгинь… - проскрипел слабый голос.

Когда юноша шире открыл глаза, Цукиеми увидел в них то, чего не ожидал. Люди часто хотят жить, когда умирают. Они хотят жить несмотря на скорое возрождение, любым способом. Этот не хотел. Он хотел смерти. Но не потому, что сдался, а потому что не хотел принимать помощь от йокая. Что же такого произошло в этом доме, что этот мальчишка готов на такое?

\- Я помогу тебе, - пообещал Цукиеми.

\- Не смей…

Бога Счета Лун не волновали возражения. Он уже решил, что сегодня этот мальчишка станет его отпрыском, и не было на свете той силы, способной это остановить.

\- Расслабься. Так будет быстрее.

Его руки коснулись шеи больного. Юноша вздрогнул, будто его ударило током, хотел отодвинуться, но сил просто не было. Цукиеми большим пальцем, оканчивающимся крючковатым алым когтем, погладил ранки на шее, будто проверяя их реальность на ощупь. Кожа у мальчишки была горячая и неприятно липкая, а шея тонкая, совсем слабая – пережать ее не составило никакого труда. Человек распахнул глаза, открыл рот, пытаясь схватить ртом воздух, но горло было перекрыто. Поначалу он слабо трепыхался, в глазах плескался непередаваемый ужас,  а потом они начали стекленеть, и сопротивление вовсе прекратилось. Еще мягкое, горячее, но уже мертвое тело стало похоже на куклу. Жизнь, которая в нем едва теплилась, с готовностью покинула его, без страха и сомнений, в избавлении.

Цукиеми отпустил шею. На ней, рядом с укусом Принца, остались следы его пальцев. Бог Счета Лун провел рукой по лицу, закрывая глаза будущему отпрыску, а потом рванул с плеч влажную от пота юкату. Грудь оголилась, исхудавшая, некрасивая, с выпирающими ребрами – болезнь была долгой, заставила исхудать. Когти привычно удлинились перед тем, как пронзить грудную клетку и вытащить сердце.

Цукиеми сделал на своем запястье небольшой разрез, чтобы его кровь окропила человеческое сердце, и положил теплый, истекающий орган рядом с телом. Если бы родителем был другой ками, не один из Первых богов, ничего бы не получилось, ведь Сейкатсу вначале обычно с ювелирной точностью копирует  человеческое тело, а уж со временем избавляется от ненужного и перестраивается. Но кровь Бога Счета Лун особенная – обладает неограниченными возможностями оживления и заживления. К тому же Цукиеми не был обременен такой вещью как Инстинкт, и потому ему не нужно было готовиться к этому убийству месяцами, как тому же Хорхе перед тем, как стать родителем.

Его кровь окропила человеческое тело, зашипела и запенилась при соприкосновении с живой плотью. Кровь была похожа на кислоту, которая разъедала ткани, но на основе ее создавалось нечто другое – тело будущего ками. Казалось, что Великий поток спустился с небес, ведь с потолка, точно лианы в джунглях, повисли веревки Сейкатсу. Они причудливо переплетались, вились, росли и падали вниз, создавая новое, не подверженное износу тело. Цукиеми на это не смотрел. Все, что сейчас от него было нужно, он сделал. Дальше – пусть сам разбирается, вспоминает и живет. А когда придет время Пробуждения, Бог Счета Лун придет…

Он подхватил человеческую оболочку на руки и побрел к выходу. Стоило только седзи распахнуться, на энгаве сразу же появилась та самая женщина. Она с ужасом взглянула на развороченную грудную клетку сына, на его бездыханное тело на руках Цукиеми и завопила в истерике:

\- Куда вы несете моего сына?!

\- Ваш сын находится в комнате, идите, - ответил ками, кивая в ту сторону. Она невольно обратила туда взгляд и увидела своего ребенка живым и здоровым.  Воплощение завершилось, он уже очнулся и сидел, тряся головой. Женщина от такого зрелища расплакалась, завыла и бросилась внутрь. А Цукиеми понес человеческое тело в Небесный грот.

 *** 

**18 день месяца Эненра 491 года Одиннадцатого исхода**

**(настоящее время)**

**Цукуси, Академия Воинов-Теней Аши,**

**Лаборатории Таманоя**

Данте явился навстречу с Яцуно в приподнятом настроении. Впервые за долгое время ему хотелось танцевать. Тело, выносливое и сильное, ничуть не устало после долгого дня и даже к вечеру Данте чувствовал себя бодрым и полным сил. Таманоя же оказалась верна традициям своего клана и пришла в таком настроении, что от одного ее вида парное молоко грозило скиснуть. Она без особых успехов смерила Данте хмурым тяжелым взглядом, а потом кивнула на дверь.

Внутрь большого, похожего на многоярусный пирог, строения посторонние заходили редко. Здесь имелся свой штат сотрудников, и все они к клану Таманоя принадлежали условно, ведь настоящие его представители, за исключением Яцуно, пряталась в своей цитадели где-то в горах в самом сердце Тэнка. Клан Таманоя был настолько велик, что даже если собрать Сарумэ, Имубэ, Накатоми, Отомо и Кумэ, то все равно они уступят по численности. Ведь у Таманоя было множество ответвлений, например, клан Корё, который  брал на себя обязанности общения с внешним миром.

Данте зашел за Яцуно в просторную, но захламленную всякими непонятными вещами комнату, и покорно уселся на высокий стул, на который ему указали. Повертев головой, Данте понял, что ничего любопытного в этом помещении для него нет – полусобранная техника, запасные части, инструменты и какие-то приборы не вызывали никакого интереса. Не прошло и трех минут, как он заскучал.

\- Подожди немного, - произнесла Таманоя, включая приборы и сверяясь с какими-то сплошь исписанными мелким почерком листами.  

\- Не волнуйся, у меня достаточно терпения, - заверил ее Данте с легкой улыбкой на лице. Но Яцуно оказалась настолько поглощенной своими делами, что лишь отстраненно кивнула.

\- Вот, надень это, - она протянула ему несколько браслетов. Данте поднял руку, и на его запястье звякнули другие, те самые которые когда-то дал ему Хорхе после катастрофы, которая произошла на Церемонии. Увидев их, Яцуно остановилась, и ее рука дрогнула. Похоже, она была не готова увидеть их. Данте же опустил глаза. Ему очень не хотелось, чтобы девушка начала спрашивать что-то о его украшениях, ведь считал смерть тех парней своей ошибкой.

\- А эти сними… пока, - произнесла Яцуно и поспешно вернулась к своим приборам. На выпуклых пузатых мониторах бегали загадочные точки, строились сетки и появлялись какие-то цифры.

Данте облегченно вздохнул, а потом сделал то, что ему велели. Комната вдруг заполнилась визгливым писком различных устройств. Яцуно удовлетворенно кивнула, взяла лист бумаги и принялась что-то на нем строчить. Порой она поднимала голову, сверялась с показаниями, а потом снова принималась писать или расчерчивать жуткие по своей непонятности схемы. Данте молчал, но ему становилось все скучнее и скучнее. Поерзав на неудобном стуле, тронув браслеты пару раз, он вздохнул.

\- Это надолго? – спросил он.

Яцуно недовольно поджала губы.

\- Да.

\- Хм…  Может, хотя бы объяснишь, что ты делаешь?

Остро заточенный карандаш остановился на мгновение.

\- Даже если я попытаюсь, ты не поймешь, - ответила она сердито.

Но Данте твердо решил найти ответы на свои вопросы.

\- А все-таки? Мне кажется, я заслуживаю знать кое-что знать?

Яцуно со вздохом отложила бумагу и подняла на него голову. Вид у нее был такой, что Данте показалось, что он имеет дело с кошкой, которую отвлекают от поедания рыбы. Конечно, у всех свои увлечения…

\- Это будет манжета. В отличие от твоего кольца она не только ограничивает количество принимаемой Сейкатсу, но и возвращает тебе человеческий облик.

\- Возвращает? – удивленно выдохнул Данте. Он знал, что Яцуно решила ему помочь, но что хочет сделать настолько ценный подарок – нет.

\- Пока она будет на твоей руке, тебя никто не отличит от человека. Ты будешь таким, каким казался до Пробуждения.

Более крупным, более смуглым, с карими глазами, не такими острыми скулами, не такими костлявыми руками и без когтей. Он снова будет «принцессой Сарумэ»…

\- Вот как… То есть такого меня ты хочешь показать Акито, чтобы доказать, что я не лгу.

\- Именно, - она кивнула.

\- А ками могут подделать свою внешность с помощью, ну… кей…

Таманоя фыркнула. Данте ощутил себя ущемленным. Он ведь говорил все это не потому, что был глуп, а потому, что у него не было достаточного количества информации на эту тему.

\- Исключено, - ответила девушка, глядя на него как на чудо-зверька, а не будущего бога. – Личину могут менять только Высшие йокаи, а ками этой способности лишены совсем. Исключение составляет специальность. Но твоя не способна на такое…

Данте покачал головой. Он не мог понять, огорчен он этой новостью или все же стоит порадоваться.

\- У нас есть специалист по иллюзиям. Он может?

\- Он, думаю, может, - Яцуно закусила губу, складывая разбросанные по столу бумаги. – Так что показаться Акито тебе лучше бы где-нибудь в уединенном месте. Чтобы он не решил, что его обманывают.

На лице Данте засияла улыбка.

\- В этом смысле можешь рассчитывать на меня. Уж я-то постараюсь.

\- Рассчитываю на тебя, - произнесла она сухо и вернулась к работе. Данте некоторое время рассматривал свои руки, думая о том, хочет ли он вновь увидеть их человеческими, потом поднял голову, смотря на сгорбленную над столом Яцуно, и улыбнувшись, произнес:

\- Спасибо.

Она выпрямилась и нахмурилась, недовольно косясь на Данте. Ей очень не нравилось, что ее снова отвлекали.

\- Рано еще благодарить, ведь я ничего пока не сделала.

\- Но тем не менее, ты согласна…

Она швырнула отвертку на стол, поворачиваясь к ками. Данте увидел, что девушка пришла в ярость от его слов, и благоразумно решил заткнуться. Специальность говорила, что к Яцуно нужен особый подход, и все проторенные дорожки здесь не подойдут. Эти приемы только ярость вызовут – ничего больше.

\- Так, ками, заруби себе на носу! - выплюнула она презрительно. – Я делаю это не потому, что ты весь такой неотразимый. Я делаю это ради командира и только. Усек?

Данте закивал и принялся анализировать свои действия. Что именно разозлило ее?

\- Хорошо. Теперь, с твоего позволения, я вернусь к работе. И если хочешь сказаться   _благодарным_ , то держи свой рот на замке и делай, что я говорю.

\- Я постараюсь.

Похоже, его готовность к подчинению ее тоже не устроила. На этот раз она зафыркала, только что вещами швыряться не стала. Данте пытался понять, в каком месте допустил ошибку, но никак не получалось. Может, его специальность просто не работает? Или это…

\- Ты что ревнуешь? Акито ко мне… - и хватило же ума сболтнуть это! Некоторые мысли надо держать при себе, а не озвучивать в самых неподходящих местах! Данте давно этим страдал, а в результате близкого и частого общения с родителем «что думаю, то и говорю» приобрело почти угрожающий размах.

Яцуно на миг замерла. Он видел, как ее плечи задрожали, а руки сжались в кулаки. Но девушка со скрипом заставила себя закрыть глаза и сосчитать до десяти. Потом, совершенно спокойным голосом ответила.

\- Просто ты меня неимоверно бесишь.

Данте не стал отвечать. Ему хватило ума понять, что сейчас все слова, даже извинения, будут лишними. И они могут все разрушить – Таманоя просто откажется помогать. Она и так на пределе.

Убедившись, что Данте будет нем, как рыба, она снова повернулась к своим приборам. Дальнейшее их общение происходило в манере «Встань», «Повернись» и «Сделай то-то» - с ее стороны, и простых кивков – с его стороны. Только под конец, когда Яцуно сообщила, что на сегодня он больше не нужен, он осмелился задать вопрос.

\- И долго эту манжету изготавливать?

Она неопределенно пожала плечами.

\- Недели две, - Таманоя сама не знала, потому сроки были совсем уж расплывчатыми. – Я найду тебя, когда ты мне понадобишься. Еще пару раз нужно будет посидеть со мной здесь – это на весь вечер, и несколько раз я подойду к тебе так, если понадобятся какие-то быстрые анализы.

\- Хорошо, - закивал Данте. – На сегодня все?

\- Да, можешь идти.

Ками направился к выходу, но у двери остановился.

\- Приятного вечера, Яцуно.

\- Уйди с моих глаз, - прорычала она в ответ.

После такого Данте просто не мог не записать ее в список своих «целей». Она сохнет по Акито, а Акито на нее не обращает внимания? Так даже интереснее. Данте добьется своего, ведь от него еще ни одна женщина не уходила. Интересно, а какова будет реакция Акито, когда он узнает о них с Яцуно.

Да, это очень занимательная задачка. И если Таманоя сопротивляется и ненавидит, то тем лучше. Так интереснее. 

*** 

**_07 Акасита 11-491_ **

**_Кому:_ ** _Тэяли Кицуне, седьмой фрейлине Принцессы Кицуне Коноэ_

 **_От кого_ ** _: Анита Кицуне, восьмая фрейлина Принцессы Кицуне Коноэ_

_Дорогая сестра!_

_Не сердись на меня. Живем ведь только раз._

_Анита._

_*_

**_09 Акасита 11-491_ **

**_Кому:_ ** _Аните Кицуне, восьмой фрейлине Принцессы Кицуне Коноэ_

 **_От кого_ ** _: Тэяли Кицуне, седьмая фрейлина Принцессы Кицуне Коноэ_

_Сестричка!_

_Я не могу сердиться на тебя, ты знаешь. Я просто…Не нужно было приносить эту жертву. Ни ради меня, ни ради кого другого. Но все же я счастлива._

_Расскажи, как ты там? Все ли в порядке? Мы волнуемся._

_Целую._

_Твоя Тэяли._

_*_

**_15 Акасита11-491_ **

**_Кому:_ ** _Тэяли Кицуне, седьмой фрейлине Принцессы Кицуне Коноэ_

 **_От кого_ ** _: Анита Кицуне, восьмая фрейлина Принцессы Кицуне Коноэ_

_Дорогая сестра!_

_Былого не воротишь, а это мой выбор. Не волнуйся за меня – все в порядке. Это только поначалу казалось страшным, но господин Рихард не совсем обычный ками, поэтому опасаться, что он нападет на меня, если рядом окажется человек, не стоит. Может, прозвучит это несколько странно, но я в безопасности. Просто он попросил сделать кое-что для него. Прошу, не спрашивай, что именно, это может навлечь неприятности. Но чтобы тебя успокоить, я хочу тебе сказать, что ничего непосильного он не просил._

_Здесь хороший и красивый дом, добрые люди, слуги, много нарядов. Люди принимают меня за настоящую принцессу рода и потому относятся уважительно. Пару раз пытались посвататься. Это так странно…_

_Расскажи мне, как вы с Джошем? Выбираешь ли ты себе уже свадебное платье?_

_Анита._

_*_

**_21 Акасита 11-491_ **

**_Кому:_ ** _Аните Кицуне, восьмой фрейлине Принцессы Кицуне Коноэ_

 **_От кого_ ** _: Тэяли Кицуне, седьмая фрейлина Принцессы Кицуне Коноэ_

_Сестричка!_

_Ты не представляешь, как я рада, что у тебя все относительно хорошо и безопасно. Я надеюсь, что в скором времени ты вернешься домой. Это же несправедливо, что за мое счастье расплачиваешься ты. Иногда я думаю, что все бы могло сложиться по-другому. Эх, если бы Джош жил в Свободной зоне, тебе бы не пришлось идти на такие жертвы. Или если бы мы не встретились и не полюбили друг друга. Нет, о таком я даже и думать не хочу. Я не знаю, как жила без него раньше. И пусть он человек, мне все равно. Только вот сильная из нас двоих оказалась ты. Я же… Извини, что-то я совсем расплакалась и расчувствовалась. Ты возвращайся, ладно? Мы будем ждать. Джош хочет познакомиться с тобой._

_У нас скоро свадьба. И да, я выбираю свадебное платье, но то, что на церемонии венчания не будет тебя, мое сердце наполняет печалью._

_Целую._

_Твоя Тэяли._

_*_

**_01 Эненра 11-491_ **

**_Кому:_ ** _Тэяли Кицуне, седьмой фрейлине Принцессы Кицуне Коноэ_

 **_От кого_ ** _: Анита Кицуне, восьмая фрейлина Принцессы Кицуне Коноэ_

_Дорогая сестра!_

_Прости, что я так долго тебе не писала, но произошло кое-что, отчего мое сердце в смятении. В том доме, где я живу, есть два принца рода. Старший, обремененный стать Наследником, вечно занят. Говорят, что раньше он находил много времени на развлечения, но когда Наследная Принцесса, их мать, слегла от болезни, он стал серьезнее. Взялся за учебу и теперь с утра до вечера штудирует книги. Мы редко с ним встречаемся. А младший, который раньше был близок с братом, теперь ощутил себя одиноким и стал приходить ко мне. Поначалу наши разговоры не клеились, мы больше молчали, но потом как-то незаметно разговорились. Он оказался интересным собеседником. Рассказывал истории о своих похождениях и проделках, я слушала. Однажды вечером он пришел ко мне немного навеселе и сказал, что знает, что я не его сестра, что я притворяюсь. Я тогда так растерялась, что моя личина слетела, и он увидел настоящий мой облик. Я думала, он меня убьет, а он меня поцеловал. Это было безумием, сестра! Я не должна была ему поддаваться, но, наверное, есть в людях что-то, отчего мы теряем голову. То, что произошло, то произошло. Только теперь мне страшно…_

_Прости, что волную тебя, дорогая сестра. Но мне больше не с кем поделиться._

_Анита._

**_Пометка: письмо не доставлено._ **

_*_

**_10 Эненра 11-491_ **

**_Кому:_ ** _Тэяли Кицуне, седьмой фрейлине Принцессы Кицуне Коноэ_

 **_От кого_ ** _: Анита Кицуне, восьмая фрейлина Принцессы Кицуне Коноэ_

_Дорогая сестра!_

_Нет смысла больше лгать себе: я люблю его. И уже сейчас ощущаю, что он станет моей погибелью. Наверное, йокаям суждено любить только так. А ты – это счастливое исключение. Чтобы так было, я сделаю для этого все._

_Но я решила, что задушу в себе это чувство. Ради долга. Я не хочу подвергать ваше с Джошем счастье опасности._

_Анита._

**_Пометка: письмо не доставлено_ **

_*_

**_21 Эненра 11-491_ **

**_Кому:_ ** _Тэяли Кицуне, седьмой фрейлине Принцессы Кицуне Коноэ_

 **_От кого_ ** _: Анита Кицуне, восьмая фрейлина Принцессы Кицуне Коноэ_

_Дорогая сестра!_

_Ты мне не отвечаешь. С вами все в порядке?_

_Анита._

**_Пометка: письмо не доставлено_ **

_*_

**_01 Райдзин 11-491_ **

**_Кому:_ ** _Тэяли Кицуне, седьмой фрейлине Принцессы Кицуне Коноэ_

 **_От кого_ ** _: Анита Кицуне, восьмая фрейлина Принцессы Кицуне Коноэ_

 

_Дорогая сестра!_

_Все пропало. Нет никаких сомнений – я жду ребенка. И его отец не тот, кого хотел бы господин Рихард._

_Анита._

 

**_Пометка: письмо не отправлено_ **

 

*** 

**20 день месяца Эненра 491 года Одиннадцатого исхода**

**(настоящее время)**

**Цукуси, Академия Воинов-Теней Аши,**

**Свободное додзе**

 

Порой Ивато-но ками говорил о чем-то совершенно неожиданном в неподходящих для подобных разговоров местах. Вот и сейчас, сидя на коленях, и держа в руках один из мечей, сделанный по традициям Ямасиро, рассматривая его задумчиво и едва ли не с благоговением, выдал Данте, слоняющемуся поблизости:

\- Как-то это неправильно.

Данте заглянул в его нахмуренное лицо и приподнял брови. А ведь ему казалось, что Элайя занят любованием мечом. Может, он нашел в нем какой-то изъян?

\- Неправильно, что? – решил на всякий случай уточнить Данте.

\- Что наш мир целиком принадлежит Рихарду… - ответили ему. Маленькие, кажущиеся детскими, пальчики Элайи пробежались по острому лезвию.  Красивый, почти совершенный меч. «Почти», потому что сделан из обычной руды, и не может выдержать Сейкатсу и быстро раскрошится, если приложить к нему Силу жизни.

Данте пожал плечами.

\- Но так ведь и должно быть? – спросил он осторожно. - Миром должен кто-то править, пока нет Аматэрасу. Нужно поддерживать порядок, а Рихард… ну, он же знает, что делать… Наверное.

\- Не знаю, - покачал головой Элайя. - Я не могу его понять. Чего он хочет? Зачем ему все это…

\- Ну, я думаю, что у йокаев есть Принцы, а у нас Рихард. Есть работа, которую нужно делать, чтобы мир существовал таким, какой он есть сейчас.

Элайя загнал меч в ножны.

\- Ты, правда, так считаешь? – спросил он.

\- Я считаю, что о подобных вопросах нам еще рано думать. Мы же только что пробудились и еще не набрали достаточно опыта, чтобы самим сделать правильные выводы, - Данте опустился рядом с Ивато. Он взглянул на кучку Сошу, которые выданные им мечи едва не облизывали и не поклонялись им. Такой культ оружия, пожалуй, только им присущ.

\- Утверждение, что Рихард правит миром – весьма спорно, - к ним подошел Кристиан, приманившийся на звуки интересной дискуссии, как голодный на запах пирожков.

\- Обоснуй, - потребовал Элайя.

\- Есть Совет Верховных.

\- Которые являются лишь номинальными лицами. Или Рихард к ним прислушивается, но у него всегда остается возможность оставить последнее слово за собой. Ты ведь не из знати, да?

Кристиан недовольно скривился.

\- Какой бестактный вопрос!

\- Прости, - Элайя солнечно улыбнулся, пытаясь сгладить свою ошибку. – Это не оскорбление или еще что-то. Просто хотел сказать, что когда в знатном доме появляется всего лишь Аши, то власть автоматически принадлежит ему. Он наделен такими же полномочиями, что и Глава рода. Довольно неприятное явление…

\- Не скажи, - возразил Данте, но прикусил язык. Ему не хотелось рассказывать кому-либо, что у него сумасшедшая мать, которая его лупасила по поводу и без, и что только Акито спасал его от ее произвола.

\- Единичный случай, - отмахнулся Элайя. Кажется, за высокоинтеллектуального собеседника Данте он не считал. Оно и к лучшему. – Ты подумай, Кристиан, аристократия – это опора Императора. По идее она должна подчиняться ему и только ему, но что мы видим? Император – всего лишь человек, хотя люди его все же считают богоизбранным. Какой фарс. Настоящие богоизбранные в итоге – это Аши, которые действуют от имени ками и Рихарда.

\- Хорошо, я с этим согласен. Но существуют еще и Свободные зоны. Там власть Рихарду не принадлежит точно.

Данте молча следил за жарким диалогом двух Ямасиро. Они говорили так… Данте в жизни бы столько книг не прочитал! Да что там, он ненавидел каллиграфию, и именно из-за нее он невзлюбил иероглифы как таковые, а вместе с ними и чтение.

\- Свободные зоны? Это что-то вроде аномальных? – спросил он.

\- Почти, - ответил Элайя. – Свободная зона – это земли, где правят йокаи.

\- Как? – Данте аж подскочил.

\- Кристиан, ты помнишь условия Пакта о разделе мира Второй Войны или лучше позвать кого-нибудь из Мино? – маленький Ивато, взъерошив свои розовые волосы, взглянул на своего товарища.

\- В общих чертах.

Элайя посмотрел на Данте, который сидел рядом и нетерпеливо теребил кончик косы. Данте улыбнулся в ответ, а потом приподнял брови – продолжайте, я слушаю вас.

\- Я думаю, нашему другу хватит этой информации.

Кристиан кивнул, а потом заговорил.

\- Вторая Война началась со штурма Энряку-дзи, крепости Принца Тенгу Гоэна. Рихард отчего-то решил, что тенгу сейчас ослаблены, и потому их нужно уничтожить как вид. Информация оказалась ошибочной. Ками на подступах к Энряку-дзи разгромили, а Гоэн был разгневан. Он говорил о том, что его оскорбили, и это можно смыть только кровью. Принцы развернули широкомасштабное наступление. Они теснили войска Рихарда. Принц Кимиясу и Принц Итидзе встретили Хатимана в местечке под названием Милтон – это страна Синего Креста, а Гоэн тем временем напал на Академию. По его данным там находился ключ от Авасимы – закрытого материка, на котором находится Морской дом Сусаноо. И хотя Хорхе отбил нападение на Академию, в Милтоне Хатимана разгромили. Потом были еще долгие и нудные сражения, когда на баррикады выходили даже люди, отчего население значительно сокращалось. Такое положение дел не понравилось Цукиеми, поэтому он вышел из Еминокуни и приказал прекратить войну. Рихард уступил, и начались мирные переговоры. В их результате был подписан Пакт о разделе мира. По нему создавались Свободные зоны – туда могли входить лишь Аши, но никак не ками. Это огромные участки территории, на которых живут и люди тоже. К ним относятся префектуры Тоуга, Хинати, Сирано и южная часть Тагиси в Тэнка. Замки Принцев, почти весь Футаго, северная Тика, барханы Цукуси… Там правят только йокаи.

С рассказом Кристиана Данте все больше и больше хмурился.

\- Погоди, - остановил он. – Ты сказал Хинати?

На этот раз улыбался Элайя, улыбался немного грустно и понимающе.

\- Да, Данте, Хинати.

Это же исторические земли Накатоми. Считай их сердце рода! Конечно, их хранилища находились в другом месте, защищенные лучше Академии, но все равно…

\- Великая Богиня… - выдохнул Данте. – Оттуда мне было знать?..

\- Я вырос там, - беззаботно произнес Элайя. – И так уж получилось, что меня обратили в ками. Наверное, Рихард просто боялся упустить Амэ-но-коянэ… Только я не тот, кого он ждал.

Потому что Амэ-но-коянэ -  это Садахару. Вот бывает же так!

\- И там йокаи бродили по улицам? – спросил Данте, ощущая дурноту. Какая же там, наверное, у людей сложная жизнь. Но ему вдруг вспомнилась Вивиан, и гостиница, где они пытались скрыться от Итидзе. Там все жили в мире, и ничего страшного не происходило.

Элайя пожал плечами.

\- Ничего такого. У меня был даже знакомый ханье… Низших йокаев к людям не пускают.

\- Но все равно они йокаи! – это уже проснулся Инстинкт. Он не мог и не хотел молчать.

\- Йокаи, - согласился Элайя, и его глаза злобно сверкнули. От этого Данте ощутил себя несколько лучше.

\- Кристиан, а ты откуда все это знаешь? В книжке прочитал? – все же читать, похоже, это не такая уж и плохая идея. Или нет?

\- Такого в книжках нет - у нас цензура. Мне родитель рассказывал.

Значит, еще и цензура… Этот мир не был таким радостным и благородным, каким казался раньше. В детстве Акито казался великим героем и защитником, а сейчас? Сейчас просто близким человеком, расположения которого Данте решил добиться любыми способами.

 

*** 

**01 день месяца Райдзин 491 года Одиннадцатого исхода**

**(настоящее время)**

**Цукуси, Академия Воинов-Теней Аши**

Когда прошло два месяца с начала занятий, Данте понял, что привык. Сегодня он открыл глаза и понял, что происходящее ему больше не кажется каким-то нереальным сном. Не приходилось всматриваться в зеркало, чтобы убедиться, что в нем бледное светлоглазое существо - ками, а не человек. Не нужно было щупать когти, будто не веря в то, что они настоящие и вот-вот не отвалятся. Теперь это больше не сон. Это реальность.

\- Скажи, тебя не посещает мысль, что нам это снится? Ведь все слишком уж нереальным кажется… - несколько недель назад завел разговор Данте. Ебрахий сидел на веранде в привычной позе, даже осенний холод не загнал его в дом, и казался расслабленным и беззаботным, а Данте остановился рядом. 

О Ебрахие могли думать сколь угодно разные и дикие вещи: что он безответственный, что он безобидный, что он недалекий – но Данте знал, что это не так. Они ведь не первый день знакомы. Он просто хотел таким казаться. А вот почему – Данте никак понять не мог, хотя пытался.

\- Если это сон, то я никак не могу определиться, приятный он или кошмар, - Ебрахий улыбнулся. – Это пройдет, я думаю. Мы привыкнем. Как привыкли просыпаться в собственной крови с царапинами на груди когда-то.

Данте переступил с ноги на ногу – холодно.

\- Из-за меня тогда чуть не погибла служанка. Девушка… я ее… - и чего его потянуло на откровенность? Конечно, Ебрахий поймет Данте, но… это ведь прошло. Нет, еще болит чувством вины. Он тогда допустил непростительную ошибку.

\- Испортил, - закончил за него Ебрахий, подняв голову. Он посмотрел на друга, и глаза его лукаво и понимающе сверкали. – Не думаю, что ты так уж в этом виноват. Тебе просто не сказали, что нельзя. А такое сам не поймешь…

\- Ты меня пытаешься оправдать? – спросил тогда Данте, ощущая удивление. Хотя, если что и умел Ебрахий хорошо, так это оправдывать слабости, чаще всего свои, что порой бесило.

\- Тебе это не надо? – голос Ебрахия изменился, стал обиженно-глухим.

\- Наверное, надо, - выдохнул Данте. – Это ведь мучает… Когда ведь осознание пришло, что произошло, мне даже возрождаться не хотелось. Хорхе говорит, что если бы не клятва, я бы не вернулся… А как было у тебя?

Данте понял, что у него озябли пальцы, и подышал на них, стараясь согреть. Все это время он косился на Ебрахия, все такого же расслабленного и спокойного. Сейчас он походил на какого-то аристократа, который за чашечкой саке любовался садом камней. Только вот в пределах общежитий не было ни саке (да и не действовало оно на организм ками), ни сада камней.

\- Неожиданно, - коротко ответил Футодама, а потом горько усмехнулся. – В наши ворота постучался Цукиеми и сказал, что мое время пришло. Я и обалдел. А мама начала кричать и в чем-то обвинять его – решила, что пришло мне время умирать. Была жуткая суета.

Данте рассмеялся в кулачок.

\- А рассказывать красиво ты не умеешь.

\- Не моя это специальность, - ответил он, выныривая из воспоминаний. – Кстати, для рукоделия тебе ничего больше не нужно?

Данте прыснул.

\- Не-а. Хочешь, вышью тебе косодэ?

\- А повадки у тебя все равно бабские…

\- И что?

Ебрахий покачал головой. Ничего. За это Данте его и любил – ему было все равно. Он принимал его любым: хоть в женских тряпках, хоть в мужских. Тут даже специальностью действовать не надо было, чтобы привлечь на свою сторону.

\- Станешь моим младшим братом? – неожиданно спросил Ебрахий. Данте оторопел. Такого предложения он не ожидал. – Всегда мечтал. У меня только сестра была…

Данте не удержался и рассмеялся. Ему очень понравилось это предложение, а на душе от него стало так тепло, что даже осенний холод стал казаться глупым и незначительным.

\- Есть еще Акито. Я его по-прежнему считаю старшим братом…

Ебрахий скривился, но заставил себя пожать плечами.

\- В семье не без урода. Это знаешь, как некоторые получали при женитьбе вместе с женой сварливую тещу, так и я вместе с младшим братом получаю еще одного…

\- Выгодное предложение!

\- Да уж…

Данте некоторое время улыбался. Ебрахий посматривал на него с неуверенностью. Решив, что хватит его мучить друга, Данте произнес:

\- Я стану твоим младшим братом.

Теперь во весь рот улыбался Ебрахий. Бизен только что выбрал предмет своей верности, и ее приняли. Это было настоящее счастье. Но тогда еще никто не понял, что произошло. Оно и к лучшему.

А сегодня Данте проснулся и понял, что происходящее – это не сон. Наверное, это пришел момент, когда он наконец понял не разумом, а сердцем, кто он такой. И нет, как раньше уже не будет.  Невозможно прошлое, как нитку в клубок, закатать назад, и то, как они жили…

«Как там мама?» - вдруг подумалось ему. Она ведь такая хрупкая в плане стрессов. Наверное, на нее сильно повлияло исчезновение ребенка. И проклятый Хорхе, мог бы позволить весточку домой отправить! Так нет! «Они должны забыть о тебе, ты должен забыть о них»! Разве это справедливо?

Напрасный это гнев, бесполезный. Данте вздохнул, понимая, что это был его выбор. Конечно, в ками его превратил Хорхе, но в Академию он пришел по своей воле. Ведь мог отказаться. Или не мог? Или это была просто такая красивая иллюзия выбора, на которую он слишком легко купился.

«И Акито…»

Если Акито его отверг, что было вполне ожидаемо, если учесть изменившуюся внешность и принадлежность к виду, который братик ненавидит еще больше, чем йокаев, то значит и отношения надо строить теперь по-другому. У Данте есть специальность, обладание которой позволяет не упустить никого из интересующих его объектов. Так почему бы ей просто не воспользоваться?

Данте хотел, чтобы все было по-старому. И, наверное, ждал, что все наладится само собой. Но этого не произошло. Этого просто не могло произойти. Поэтому, нужно действовать. Чего хотел он от Акито? Прежней близости, но это невозможно. Слишком много было лжи, слишком много ненависти и недомолвок. Не будет. Но Акито может его принять. Или во всяком случае не отвергать, разрешить быть рядом, иногда, мимолетно, и не злиться, когда их пути будут пересекаться. Наверное, так. Впрочем, это все равно ложь самому себе. Данте был нужен его Акито назад. Вот так все просто.

А ведь сегодня было обычное утро…

Хоакин зло расхаживал по коридору в одной батистовой сорочке, которая доходила ему до пят. Он топал босыми ногами по свистящему полу, как стадо слонов. Маленький, но очень опасный, когда встал не с той ноги.

\- Где Ебрахий? – спросил он в упор, когда Данте открыл дверь своей комнаты.

\- Без понятия. Я за ним не слежу.

А, похоже, следовало бы. Хоакин фыркнул, посверкал на ни в чем неповинного Данте недобрым взглядом, который обещал по меньшей мере на его стул налитые чернила, а потом резко развернулся и дернул дверь комнаты Футодама-но микото. Того на месте не оказалось, и Данте вдруг стало интересно, с чего это он в последнее время встает ни свет ни заря, и куда-то испаряется. Завел себе подружку? Так не выйдешь же без спроса преподавателей. Тут было два варианта: либо все это происходило с их ведома, либо Ебрахий научился летать. Первое казалось наиболее вероятным.

\- Он украл мою форму! Всю!

\- Мне не приносил, - сообщил Данте просто. – И зачем она ему сдалась? Размер-то совсем не тот.

\- Поиздеваться решил… - прорычал Хоакин.

После беглого осмотра комнаты Ебрахия, стало понятно, что формы в ней не наблюдается. Здесь нашлось множество интересных вещей, например, чья-то плюшевая игрушка (вот не повезло кому-то, небось, заснуть без нее не мог), но формы не наблюдалось.

\- Куда он мог ее деть? – задумался Данте, увлеченно шаря под кроватью. Там была пыль, пара лент для волос, расческа с поломанными зубьями, старое зеркало, пакетик с леденцами, собачий ошейник, три отвратительно воняющих пера тенгу, использованные палочки для еды, горсть кураги, чьи-то порванные бусы, надушенный носовой платок и еще много всякой всячины. – Кому-то надо провести уборку, - заключил Данте, чихнув от пыли.

\- Кому-то просто надо голову открутить.

\- Слушай, а у тебя кимоно есть? Может, хоть в нем выйдешь…

Хоакин посмотрел на него, как на смертельно больного, а потом пояснил.

\- Это не по правилам.

\- И что теперь, ждать, пока форма сама найдется? Может, стоит пойти и получить другую?

\- Не положено. В правилах Академии написано: «Каждый Синсэн Аши Сюгендо имеет право на три комплекта формы белого цвета соответствующего размера, три пары обуви по сезону и…»

\- Понятно-понятно, - Данте дал отмашку руками. Хоакин тот еще фрукт, мог какую-нибудь белиберду цитировать часами, а тут и так завтрак под угрозой… Хотя, можно будет заслать за чем-нибудь съестным того же Ебрахия, раз он во всем виноват. – Но сейчас мы ее не найдем все равно.

От этой новости Хоакин огорчился.

\- Не найдем, - вздохнул он. – И что делать? Может, позвать куратора?

Данте замахал руками.

\- Я знаю, что он на это скажет: «Вы что без меня, любимого, разобраться не в состоянии? Беспокоите по пустякам?» - он  мастерски скопировал не только интонации, но даже и мимику куратора. Увидев это, Хоакин помрачнел еще больше.

Ситуацию спасла Леандра. Она зашла, держа в руках кимоно из белой шелковой ткани, остановилась в дверях, обозревая бардак, который учинили ками во время обыска. Она сочувственно посмотрела на Хоакина и произнесла:

\- Надень пока это. Мы будем разбираться.

Леандра поддерживала с их скромной бизенской компании гармонию. Если Ебрахий и Хоакин постоянно ссорились, а Данте пытался их разнять грубым способом – распихать по углам, в результате чего сам получал, Леандра действовала иначе. Она походила на квочку, которая зорко следила за своими цыплятами, и чаще всего пресекала любые конфликты на корню. Ведь в том и была ее специальность – мирить.

И глядя на нее, драться-то не хотелось вовсе. Сразу давала о себе знать совесть, говорила о недопустимом поведении, и что сдержаннее надо быть, ответственнее. Ну а если вдруг выходило так, что обиженное чувство собственного достоинства начинало кричать об отмщении, поссориться или задеть эту девушку не получалось так же. Она быстро могла устыдить одним только взглядом.

С такими талантами и с такой специальностью управления, наверное, дорога ей была бы в Ямато – уж те-то знают, как крутить народом с пользой, но все же Леандра обладала яркими чертами Бизена. У нее был брат, младший, о котором она заботилась с самого детства. Он был слабым и болезненным, но отличался неординарным аналитическим умом и страстью к чтению. На уроках он держался тише воды, ниже травы, и потому о нем вспоминали редко. Он всегда был настолько незаметным, что порой даже внимательный ко всем Эдгар воспринимал его мебелью.

Эту историю рассказал Данте Хорхе. На него нашел то ли приступ невиданной щедрости, то ли он хотел от своего отпрыска получить определенную поддержку. Что касается второго, Данте ее предоставил, или, во всяком случае, попытался. Он уселся рядом, сложив руки, и слушал внимательно, когда не совсем адекватный родитель рассказывал жуткую, но несомненно завораживающую историю.

Родителем Леандры и Лиандера был Аматэрасу Содоку Агнесс – единственный представитель школы Бизен в команде Хорхе. Все знали о том, что родителем он становиться не готовился, а возрождение этих двоих стало нелепой случайностью, которая и закончила его жизнь. Процедура продления рода для ками очень сложна и болезненна ввиду специфики самого этого явления и Инстинкта. Говорят, что ками человека может убить лишь раз, потом – его ждет сумасшествие. Но дело было не только в этом, как позже узнал Данте, а еще в том, что, когда родитель делится своей кровью, между ним и отпрыском возникает связь. Одна – это хорошо и правильно, две – разрушают сердце (или меч - у взрослых уже ками). Хорхе тогда сообщил, что у Агнесса как раз  и было две связи. С Леандрой и Лиандером, братом и сестрой.

Людьми они были детьми герцога Виталийского.  Виталия – это земли на юге Большого Креста, богатые, красивые. Их замок находился на берегу моря, ласкового и очень спокойного. Маленький Лиандер воду не просто не любил, он ее боялся до дрожи, а его сестра жить без нее не могла. И однажды она решила, что хорошо бы страх младшего преодолеть. История эта закончилась плохо: маленький Лиандер, было ему тогда только семь, захлебнулся. А во время его похорон Леандра, доведенная до нервного срыва отцом, который обвинял ее в смерти своего наследника, схватила нож и вспорола себе живот.

И так бы все и закончилось, если бы в Виталии не оказался Агнесс. А он очень любил людей. Это его и сгубило. Увидев безутешные лица родителей, которые хоронили своих детей, он пришел и сказал, что может вернуть им дочь. Без подготовки, с поврежденным человеческим телом будущего ребенка – это было сущим безумием. Вот только Агнесс очень любил людей и был Бизеном.

Леандра открыла глаза, снова задышала, живая и невредимая, теплая, без единой раны на теле. Только вот она ничего не помнила из того, что произошло. Зато помнил и видел процедуру возрождения герцог, и быстро смекнул, что сына тоже можно так возродить…

Некоторые вещи про ками от людей держатся в строжайшем секрете. Например, что при нападении на себя, они не могут сопротивляться – все попытки блокирует Инстинкт. Поэтому когда Агнесса встретили люди герцога, он даже до рукояти катаны не дотронулся. Процедура воскрешения проводилась без согласия ками, его просто заставили дать кровь. Лиандеру повезло, его душа была достаточно зрелой для того, чтобы возродиться, а тело целым, но все равно это было лишь отсрочкой приговора, потому что, если родитель не зовет своего отпрыска во время Пробуждения, тот умирает Жертвой, никогда не превращаясь в Охотника. А Агнесс уже тогда знал, что восемь лет до Пробуждения он не проживет.

Хотя, позже пришедший за ним Рихард, обещал. Он обещал, что не просто избавит от сумасшествия Агнесса, но и подарит ему свободу. Но ничего не вышло…

«Но как же они стали Охотниками?» - спросил тогда недоумевающий Данте. К тому времени давно стало ясно, что родитель убивался именно по Агнессу, которого Рихард все же исцелить не смог – он сошел с ума и превратился в йокая.

«А это не менее занимательная история…» - ответил Хорхе.

Дети без родителей обречены – это закон. Вот только есть на этом свете такое явление, как школа Бизен. И Бизену все побоку. Если он чего-то по-настоящему хочет, его остановить невозможно. Ко времени своего Пробуждения  Леандра уже сделала свой выбор: она клялась любой ценой защитить брата. Для Бизена – это и приговор, и источник бесконечной силы, с помощью которой он может даже заставить солнце погаснуть. Именно эта сила и это упорство заставили ее не только Пробудиться самостоятельно, но и позже дозваться брата. Так Леандра и ее брат Лиандер стали теми, кто они есть сейчас.

Данте порой задумывался: а что было бы, если бы рядом не было Хорхе? Дело тут было даже не в его одобрении, а в его присутствии и в незримой поддержке. Наверное, он бы не выдержал, сломался. Ведь таких как Леандра – один на миллион.

Бизен… Действительно ли в Данте тоже есть эта невероятная сила, которой все законы не помеха, или все же нет? А еще Данте  понял, что не горит желанием это познать. Есть в этом что-то пугающее…

Хоакин недовольно нахмурился, но кимоно из рук девушки взял.

\- Мы еще успеваем на завтрак? – поинтересовался Данте.

Леандра качнула головой.

\- Если мы не хотим опоздать к наставнику меча, то лучше его пропустить, - сказала она мягко.

Ах, да, сейчас же будут занятия у Эдгара. Ладно, все равно на полный желудок выполнять его поручения тяжко.

\- Значит, позавтракаем Сейкатсу.

\- Она составляет девяносто процентов нашей пищи, - из соседней комнаты выкрикнул Хоакин.

\- Где-то у Ебрахия были яблоки…

\- Отвращение к мясу? – с легкой усмешкой поинтересовалась Леандра.

Ходила такая байка, что тот, кто первый полностью откажется от мяса, достигнет совершеннолетия ками - Сейнен.

\- Да мне, в общем-то, все равно… - отозвался Данте. – Просто яблоки люблю.

\- Вы меня ждете? Я готов, - в коридоре показался Хоакин, одетый в белое кимоно. Со светлыми волосами и бледной кожей в этой одежде он казался вылепленной из снега статуей. Только вот большие и беспокойные глаза портили все впечатление.

 

***

**01 день месяца Райдзин 491 года Одиннадцатого исхода**

**(настоящее время)**

**Цукуси, Академия Воинов-Теней Аши**

Все устаканилось и теперь шло, как по накатанной. Даже третирования Эдгара вдруг стали казаться привычными и совершенно нестрашными. Ко всему, наверное, привыкаешь.

\- Почему не в форме? – спросил он своим грубым и зычным голосом. Иногда Данте казалось, что для того, чтобы иметь такой, нужно каждую ночь горланить песни. Впрочем, если учесть, что наставник меча почти всегда говорит громко, за столетие практики и не так себе можно голос посадить. Наверное.

\- Спросите у Футодама-но микото, - мрачно ответил Хоакин. Было видно, что происходящее его нервирует. Хорошо, что с контролем у него лучше, чем у Александра, а то бы сейчас все познакомились с его специальностью – перемещением предметов в пространстве, проще говоря – метанием этих предметов на поражение.

\- Великая Богиня, я что крайний? – закатил глаза Ебрахий.

Данте повернулся к нему, окинул его внимательным взглядом. От него не укрылось, что Футодама выглядит несколько потрепанным и уставшим, будто утро у него началось с бегов.

\- Больше некому, - ядовито улыбнулась Рита. Ей нравилось сеять в рядах других школ панику и недоверие.

\- Так, тишина! – призвал всех к порядку Эдгар. – Разбираться будете не у меня в додзе! Сагири, пятьсот отжиманий, а за формой сходишь на склад после занятий. Тебе выдадут.

На самом деле, происходящее не было таким уж из ряда вон выходящим. Подобные вещи случались едва ли не каждое утро: залили столовую, едва не подожгли библиотеку, изменили ландшафт одного из полигонов, разбили любимую вазу Рихарда… Все, что можно было сотворить, они сотворили. Даже вскипятили пруд с карпами. Получилась неплохая уха.

Их считали детьми, что, в принципе, было не так уж далеко от истины, непоседливыми и шкодливыми. Старались следить и разнимали, когда у них случались потасовки. Смеялись, когда они совсем уж чудили, наказывали или поощряли. Хорхе непрестанно кричал о седине в своих волосах, но никто никак не мог ее обнаружить. И как бы то ни было – Данте не отпускало ощущение правильности происходящего. И, наверное, в этом бесконечном бедламе он был счастлив.

После Эдгара они рядком устроились на веранде и дышали Сейкатсу так жадно, как дышит человек, который долго пробыл под водой без кислорода. Тело Данте приятно ныло, как от хорошо сделанной работы. Солнце вышло из-за туч и осветило голые, лишенные листвы деревья. Изморозь, еще украшающая листву утром, теперь растаяла, и на пожухлой траве теперь образовались крупные капли блестящей росы.  Сегодняшний был почти таким же, как и вчера. И это было хорошо.

\- Смотрите, Комитет! – кто первым увидел Аши десятого курса в черной форме, Данте не знал. Он вскинул голову, чтобы обнаружить, что Акито, Садахару и Яцуно идут к ним. Вид они имели настолько недовольный, будто их в три ночи подняли с кровати и заставили переться в логово к йокаям. Может, для них это и было равносильно, кто знает?

\- Оставайтесь на своих местах, у нас к вам несколько вопросов, - взгляд Акито обжег холодом, но сердце у Данте все равно колотилось, как сумасшедшее. Но это помешательство происходило недолго, и вскоре он уже прятал лукавый взгляд, чтобы тот не выдал его. В голове созрел коварный план.

\- Что случилось? – говорила Леандра. Просто у нее лучше всего получалось вести переговоры.

Акито окинул ее взглядом. В нем было столько презрения, что хватило бы на всех Принцев йокаев и еще бы осталось. Кто-кто, а братик никогда не менялся. Впрочем, Ебрахий не менялся так же: он напрягся, но на его губах появилась усмешка. Главное, чтобы не полез в самый неподходящий момент, а то всю малину испортит.

«Братик пришел», - говорил его оскал. Глубоко презираемый братик, но доставшийся в «комплекте» с Данте. Данте заметив это, бросил на Ебрахия предупредждающий взгляд и сделал жест рукой, чтобы не вмешивался. Только согласием здесь и не пахло.

\- Вчера пришло сообщение о взломе системы безопасности, - «объяснил» Акито. Эта информация была не особо понятной, поэтому Леандра кивком головы попросила продолжить.  – Соловьиные полы были отключены.

\- Правда, что ли? – едва не захлопал в ладоши от радости Элайя. – То есть совсем отключены? Ну и они теперь не ставят всю Академию на уши, если покидаешь после отбоя свои покои?

Акито остался верным себе, изображая из себя ледяную статую, от одного вида которой хотелось пойти и одеться потеплее.

\- Можете не радоваться – все уже починили. Так что никто без нашего ведома не выйдет. Коды безопасности все поменяли тоже.

Так вот из-за чего весь сыр-бор. Комитет по дисциплине и профилактике в панике – кто-то взломал систему безопасности; и не похоже, что они знают о том, кто это сделал. У Данте же были свои подозрения на этот счет. Кого-то сегодня рано утром не оказалось в своих покоях, а  вчера – Данте сам видел – уходил спать вместе со всеми. У Данте был достаточно чуткий слух, поэтому вряд ли он пропустил, если бы Ебрахий с воплями продирался на улицу. Значит…

Что для вора значила такая система безопасности? Да совершенно ничего. Похоже, Данте это поздно понял. И поделом.

\- Какая неприятная новость! – воскликнула Рита. – Но вот я сильно сомневаюсь, что вы пришли сюда, чтобы огорчить нас подобным образом.

\- Мы хотим поинтересоваться, знаете ли вы что-либо по теме вопроса. Быть может, были замечены какие-то странности… - в разговор вмешался Садахару. Он был вежлив, но все равно эта вежливость казалась слишком насмешливой и даже показной.

\- Странности? – поинтересовалась Изабелла, приподнимая изящные брови. – Ну… сегодня утром Хоакин пришел в кимоно. Он заявил, что его форму украли.

\- Да Футодама это! – Кию едва в Ебрахия аккуратно наманекюренным пальчиком не тыкал, обвиняя.

\- Я же сказал, что не брал! – сразу же отозвался тот.

В итоге мирного разговора не получилось, вышел такой знатный галдеж, что даже мастные галки, которые сидели на голых ветках и умудрялись доводить до белого каленья своими криками все, что обладало ушами, почувствовали себя в этом деле ущербными. Перекричать Охотников, да еще когда вблизи находятся _люди,_ было невозможно.

\- Тише-тише! – Садахару пытался разнять особо ретивых, но не очень успешно. А Акито наблюдал за происходящим с выражением «у меня болит зуб, поэтому его надо удалить, и лучше немедленно».

Пока происходила потасовка, Данте незаметно выбрался из всей этой толчеи и окликнул Яцуно. Девушка поджала губы, но сделала вид, что глухая и вообще не видит предназначенной ей жестикуляции. Тот не сдался – не в его это было характере – подобрался к ней поближе и поздоровался.

\- Я же сказала, чтобы на людях ты не подходил ко мне! - прошипела она. Кошки могли завидовать.

\- Они заняты разборками, - отмахнулся Данте. О нет, Данте знал братика  даже слишком хорошо, поэтому легко себе мог представить, как тот разозлится, когда нечто, принадлежащее ему (а Яцуно как раз таки к этой категории относилась, тут и думать нечего), пытается отобрать кто-то другой.

Данте был обижен на Акито за его твердолобость и за то, что он предпочитает не видеть дальше собственного носа, поэтому решил, что имеет право на некоторую моральную компенсацию. Компенсация эта полагалась в тихом бешенстве и бессилии братика.

\- Что ты хочешь? – Яцуно даже не повернула головы.

Данте улыбнулся и обошел ее. Теперь они стояли лицом к лицу.

\- Как продвигается твоя работа?

\- Я же сказала, что сама с тобой свяжусь.

Она начала раздражаться.

\- Но прошло уже много времени, -  еще шире и соблазнительнее улыбнулся он. А Акито, наконец-то, соизволил обратить свой высокий взор на них. Отлично. – Может, я скучаю…

Таманоя заметила интерес командира, и презрительно скривилась.

\- Твои проблемы, - и попыталась ускользнуть, но Данте оказался быстрее. Он схватил ее за руку и потянул на себя без жалости, в итоге - она свалилась ему на грудь. Тогда Данте нежно приобнял ее за плечи, склоняясь к уху.

\- Так когда будет следующее наше свидание? – спросил он, обдавая ее шею горячим дыханием. Яцуно молчала. Не вырывалась, но и не отвечала, будто собиралась с мыслями.

\- То, что ты делаешь – гадко, - наконец, выдала она.

\- Но тебе нравится… - Данте погладил ее по голове. Если он знал что-то совершенно точно, так это то, что женщины любят ласку. Много ласки. И властность. Конечно, куда же без нее. Данте мог ее изображать сколь угодно долго. – Ну что, назначишь мне встречу? Когда?

Его голос превратился в урчание большого кота. Этих животных женщины любят тоже. В большинстве своем.

\- Яцуно! – окликнул ее Акито. Она встрепенулась, хотела вырваться, но Данте крепче ее сжал в объятиях. Он вдруг удовлетворенно почувствовал, что она задрожала. Наверное, от переизбытка чувств. Но это явно не страх.

\- Сегодня, ночью, - поспешно зашептала она. – Манжета почти готова, но испытывать ее лучше тогда, когда никто не может помешать. Это я вчера отключала систему безопасности, чтобы проверить кое-что. Сегодня после полуночи можешь выходить смело, никто ничего не заметит. Да и отпусти ты, наконец, меня! – последнюю фразу она почти выкрикнула, и отпихнула Данте от себя. – Неприятностей захотелось?

Данте засмеялся. А, оказывается, девочка неплохая актриса. Впрочем, высокородные леди этому мастерству учатся с пеленок. Яцуно эта участь не обошла, несмотря ни на что.

\- Ах, ну я ведь все равно добьюсь твоего внимания, - пропел Данте, решив подыграть. Он был доволен, ведь получил больше, чем предполагал: взбешенного Акито, почти готовую манжету и, возможно, секрет соловьиных полов. Есть, чем гордиться!

\- Даже и не мечтай! – процедила сквозь зубы она и спорым шагом бросилась за спину Акито, будто ища за ним защиты. Ох, а братик защитой был хорошей – Данте ли не знать!

\- Этого мне никто не запретит.

\- Не лезь к ней! – угрожающе прорычал Акито. Вид у него был такой, будто он готов был схватиться за катану.

\- А то что? – Данте весело посмотрел на него. – Прирежешь?

\- Как бы не любил тебя Рихард, вряд ли это сойдет тебе с рук. Хотя, происшествие с Небесной собакой ведь и не прошло… Значит, у всего есть предел, - а это уже Ебрахий. Вмешался в самый нужный момент, вот мерзавец!

Глаза братика расширились и стали вдруг такими синими, что женская половина Синсэн Аши восторженно вздохнула от нахлынувших внезапно на них чувств. Акито был слишком красивым, но как-то не осознавал этого.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Осведомители, Сарумэ, у всех свои.

Но вопреки всем ожиданиям Акито заставил себя успокоиться и убрать руку с рукояти катаны. Он презрительно хмыкнул - и это было равносильно плевку, а потом развернулся и зашагал прочь. Члены его команды тоже не стали задерживаться.

Ебрахий немного поиспепелял взглядом спину Акито, а потом повернулся к Данте с требованием ответа.

\- И что это было? – спросил он.

Данте довольно сощурился.

\- Мне только что назначили свидание. 

***

**01 день месяца Райдзин 491 года Одиннадцатого исхода,**

**Ие-но футана, страна Тэнка, Нара,**

**Особняк Сарумэ**

Анита боялась. Казалось, что страх пронизывал ее всю: от кисточек пушистых лисьих ушей до кончиков пальцев на ногах. То, за что ей пришлось бороться, оказалось под угрозой, и если она сейчас не придумает, как решить свою проблему, случится что-то очень плохое. Но в голову никаких светлых мыслей не приходило, а другой виновник случившегося пока даже и не знал о том, что произошло. Анита не хотела ему говорить, но скоро придется, потому что правды не скрыть. А к зиме она просто не сможет поддерживать свою личину…

Сейчас кицуне пребывала в ступоре и вздрагивала от каждого шороха. Ей казалось, что на ее живот все смотрят и знают о том, в каком она состоянии, хотя срок еще маленький, и заметить какие-либо изменения со стороны невозможно. Анита заперлась в своих покоях, сказавшись больной. Несколько раз Макетаро пытался прорваться, но сердобольные слуги задерживали его. Это и хорошо, ведь Анита бы сейчас не смогла взять себя в руки и поговорить нормально.

Так что же ей с этим всем делать? Как выйти из положения? Выхода она не видела. Возможности сделать «чистку» не было так же. Анита ведь сейчас не в Свободной зоне, и здесь йокаи под запретом…

И так бы она сидела и убивалась, если бы дверь вдруг не отворилась. На пороге стояла фигура, закутанная в воздушные шелка. Тонкая и изящная, она была похожа скорее на ками, чем на йокая, но выдавал запах. Такой яркий и выразительный, что сомнений не было никаких – тенгу. И очень сильный. Из Третьего отряда, наверное, ведь лишь у них такая мощная и подавляющая аура.

Анита подскочила и стала озираться по сторонам в поисках путей отступления. Она была доведена до той степени отчаяния, что могла совершить, что угодно. Кажется, незваный гость это заметил сразу.

\- Не надо, - произнес он мягко. – Я не причиню тебе вреда.

Анита не расслабилась. Она продолжала смотреть на незнакомца, ее личина благородной принцессы Сарумэ слетела, и теперь волосы порыжели, на голове появились пушистые аккуратные ушки, которые она прижимала к голове, готовая драться до последней капли крови, а под многослойными одеждами вырос пушистый хвост с белым кончиком. Он тоже отчаянно метался.

\- Успокойся. Я пришел помочь.

\- Почему я должна вам верить?

Йокай мягко улыбнулся. И не скажешь, что он тенгу. Они все такие… жесткие и неулыбчивые, а этот какой-то другой. И личины своей не снял…

\- Потому что мы хотим одного и того же, Анита.

Девушка покачала головой.

\- Я… я только хочу счастья своей сестре. Разве это так много?

\- Нет, это хорошо.  Я хочу позаботиться о том, чтобы у твоей сестры было будущее… и у тебя, и у каждого йокая. Для этого мы должны сделать так, чтобы Повелитель быстрее пришел. Понимаешь меня, Анита? – он шагнул в комнату. С тихим шуршанием задвинулись фусума. Его голос тихий, глухой и успокаивающий обволакивал ее, лишая воли к сопротивлению, забирая с собой нервную дрожь и переживания последних дней. Такое странное ощущение, что кажется, будто в один момент просто гора с плеч упала. Он поможет? Он сможет это сделать? Аура силы, непреклонной и бездонной, отвечала, что да, непременно сможет.

Девушка поддалась его голосу и его уговорам, уставшая и исстрадавшаяся она, наконец-то, почувствовала облегчение и защищенность. Было в этом йокае что-то такое неудержимо сильное, что есть только у Принцев и лучших воинов.

Но волнения, затихшие на мгновение, вдруг всколыхнулись с новой силой. Подняли голову сомнения в ее беспокойной, разворошенной душе.

\- Но как я могу помочь? – спросила она несмело. - Я же… Понимаете, господин Рихард согласился помочь моей сестре в обмен на услугу. Я не знаю, зачем ему понадобилось, чтобы я изображала принцессу рода Сарумэ Амэ. И… он объяснил, что старший сын Акито и принцесса Амэ были довольно близки, и поэтому попросил… - кицуне вздохнула, озвучивая шокирующее указание Рихарда. Ведь этому йокаю можно доверять? Он кажется таким надежным, а она так устала… - господин Рихард просил, чтобы я соблазнила Акито. Ну, и понесла от него… Только вот, на меня в этом смысле он даже не смотрел! Он не смотрел на кицуне! На фрейлину! Это же…

\- Странно? – сочувственно подсказал йокай, качая головой. Он смотрел на нее внимательно, и его присутствие давало стойкое ощущение того, что она не одна и что ее поддержат. Такое замечательное и правильное ощущение!

Анита закивала. Крупная горячая капля вдруг упала на ее руку, и девушка  неожиданно поняла, что не просто плачет. Она рыдает. Обхватив себя руками, не в силах больше сопротивляться своим эмоциям, Анита опустилась на пол.

\- Не волнуйся, это нормально. Ты ни в чем не виновата… Акито очень любит свою сестру. И он сделает ради нее все, - он коснулся ее плеча.

Анита закивала, соглашаясь.

\- Что мне делать? – спросила она глухо. Голос плохо слушался, он исказился, стал еще выше, и каким-то неприятно визгливым от слез.

Незнакомец опустился на колени и приобнял ее за плечи.

\- Позови его сюда. Напиши письмо, скажи, что не можешь без него. Попроси, чтобы он приехал немедленно…

\- Но…

\- Что не так? – он посмотрел в ее глаза. В нем была только доброта и мягкость. Всепоглощающие, такие желанные.

\- Моя сестра…

\- Все будет хорошо. Я гарантирую, что она будет в полной безопасности. И ты тоже. Тебя еще будут благодарить за это, вот увидишь…

\- Я… - она выдохнула, пряча лицо у него на груди, как маленькая девочка, которой только что приснился страшный сон. – Я все сделаю…

 

 **_Кому:_ ** _Сарумэ Акито, Сейто Аши Кагемуси, десятый курс_

 **_От кого:_ ** _Сарумэ Амэ, принцесса рода_

_Дорогой брат!_

_Я знаю, что ты занят, и не хочу тебя отвлекать, но случилось нечто действительно ужасное. Умоляю тебя, приезжай немедленно! Иначе все может закончиться очень плохо._

_Твоя Амэ._

*** 

**02 день месяца Райдзин 491 год Одиннадцатого исхода**

**(настоящее время)**

**Цукуси, Академия Воинов-Теней Аши**

Ночь стояла безлунная. Звезды были и много, но луна куда-то сбежала с небосклона, и от этого темень казалась еще более густой, чем обычно. Садахару закутался в утепленную накидку, поежившись от холодного ветра, и прикрыл окно. Он хотел вернуться к своим свиткам, но в дверь тихо постучались.

На пороге стоял командир. И хотя он только казался спокойным, его выдавали глаза – потемневшие и взволнованные.

\- Что-то случилось? – спросил Садахару без обиняков.

\- Да, - Акито кивнул. – Мне нужно уйти.

\- Снова Рихард? – поинтересовался Накатоми ради проформы. Он слишком хорошо знал своего командира – десять лет и учились, и сражались вместе, как тут не выучишь все его повадки?

\- Да, - ложь. Но, похоже, Акито так проще. – Я не знаю, сколько меня не будет, поэтому…

Садахару кивнул.

\- Не волнуйся, прикрою, если что.

\- Рассчитываю на тебя.

Акито ушел, а Накатоми задумался о происходящем. Дело не в Рихарде, хотя «поручения» от него имели место быть. Акито был выбран ректором как самый надежный гонец, если его поставки редких спиртных напитков истощались. Командиру приходилось бегать за коньяком в Ареццо, и случалось это настолько часто, что заставляло пророка Накатоми волноваться насчет ректора. Но сейчас дело было не в Хатимане.  

Садахару поднялся и взял в руки фонарик. Отбой уже наступил, поэтому в коридорах общежития будет очень мало света. Дежурный по общежитию, Сейто шестого курса, встретил Накатоми слегка удивленно.

\- Прошу прощения? – произнес он.

Садахару повернулся.

\- Доброй ночи, - произнес он. – Я в комнату к Сарумэ Акито.

\- Он только что ушел на дежурство, - сообщил Сейто.

Комитет по профилактике и дисциплине все уважали и знали негласное правило о том, что его члены имеют право ходить, где им вздумается и когда им вздумается, но все же Накатоми понимал, что слишком подозрительно будет, если он, не объясняя причин, просто войдет в комнату к своему командиру.

\- Я знаю. Но он кое-что забыл, поэтому просил принести.

\- Конечно, - Сейто сделал шаг назад, отступая. – Удачи вам.

\- И вам тоже, - кивнул в ответ Садахару и вошел в комнату Акито.

Покои Накатоми считались аскетичными, ведь в них было только самое необходимое и различные свитки. Просто имея их, Садахару больше ничего и не надо было. Но комнаты командира были еще строже, чем его. Не было свитков, а количество необходимых вещей вовсе сокращено в два раза.

Столик, стоящий посреди комнаты, сразу бросался в глаза. Обычно Акито, поработав за ним, отставлял в угол, чтобы не мешал. Письменные принадлежности он тщательно собирал и складывал в шкафу. Но сегодня они так и остались лежать. Что-то плохое случилось, раз настолько педантичный командир изменил своим привычкам.

На столе в развернутом виде лежало письмо. Рядом валялась сломанная печать с журавлем Сарумэ. Садахару наклонился и прочитал несколько коротких строчек. Лицо его помрачнело, а губы сжались в тонкую линию. Не нужно было быть пророком, чтобы понять, что это ловушка.

А ведь тот, кто покушался на Акито, до сих пор не был найден. Возможно ли, что он сговорился с Рихардом? Накатоми резко вздохнул. Нет, слишком мало информации, чтобы делать правильные выводы. А его дар, непостоянный и капризный, сейчас молчал, как и обычно. Что же делать?

Садахару решил не терять времени, а начать действовать. Было мало людей, на которых он мог рассчитывать, но сидеть сложа руки, тоже было не по нем. Кажется, Яцуно говорила, что сегодня ночью будет финальная проверка манжеты. И если все получится, то у них есть шанс!

Накатоми рванулся в лаборатории. Путь был не близкий и на улице темно, поэтому Садахару, пока добирался до места назначения, досадовал на то, что пока у него тело почти идентично человеческому, и кехо недоступно. Чем хорошо кехо, что ему неважно  наличие света или густота тьмы – ками ловили отраженные ультразвуковые сигналы и так ориентировались. Но чего мечтать о невозможном?

Двери призывно распахнулись, впуская в пустой и гулкий коридор. Тоже освещенный скудно, но после почти непроходимой тьмы этот свет казался ярким и даже заставлял щуриться. Накатоми поправил подбоченившееся от бега очки, пару раз глубоко вздохнул, выравнивая дыхание и приводя сердцебиение в норму, и только потом вошел в комнату, где находились двое.

В помещении царил тщательный бардак: разбросанные инструменты, включенные мониторы, белое косодэ с черным моном Хатимана валялось на полу, позабытое и позаброшенное. Виновники всего этого обнаружились сразу. Не такая широкая, но все же шире чем у большинства ками обнаженная спина почти полностью закрывала собой тонкое тело Яцуно. Толстая коса, которая свисала вдоль спины, совсем не изменила ни цвет, ни длину, руки – человеческие, ведь видно по строению костей и отсутствию когтей, обнимали девушку. На правом предплечье блестела витая и широкая манжета. Значит, все получилось…

Накатоми прокашлялся, и Яцуно испуганно оттолкнула от себя молодого человека. Она взглянула на остановившегося в дверях Садахару и густо покраснела. Выглядела девушка непривычно: с припухшими от поцелуев губами и ярким блеском в глазах. Надо отметить такой вид ей был к лицу. Данте, а это был именно он, повернулся и широко улыбнулся:

\- Доброй ночи, - произнес он. И его голос стал мягче и, наверное… человечнее. Садахару смотрел на него и не мог поверить своим глазам. Это, действительно, была «принцесса» Сарумэ! Та самая, которая была рядом во время происшествия  с Небесной собакой: светло-карие лучистые глаза, медового оттека кожа, более мягкие, округлые формы. Не удивительно, что при перерождении в ками, Данте никто не узнал! Насколько разительна была перемена.

\- Яцуно сегодня принимает мою благодарность за то, что совершила чудо, - сказал давешний Амэ. На его губах играла легкая, располагающая улыбка.

Накатоми не сразу сообразил, что ему на это ответить, поэтому сказал:

\- Ты же знаешь, что бывает при контакте с человеческой девушкой, так что поосторожнее…

Данте мягко рассмеялся, привлекая к себе Яцуно за талию. Та запыхтела и ударила его по рукам, отказываясь от такого поворота событий.

\- Конечно, знаю. Но моя дорогая Яцуно ведь Аши, а друзья из Ямасиро меня просветили насчет одного интересного правила в Академии. Мы, знаешь, тут задумались, почему так мало здесь учится девушек…

\- И что ты знаешь?

Данте грустно опустил глаза.

\- Обязательная стерилизация для всех Аши женского пола. В какой-то мере я понимаю своего брата, который не хотел меня пускать в Академию… - он усмехнулся таким светлым воспоминаниям. Кажется, это было сном. – А что здесь делаешь ты? Пришел проследить…

\- Нет, - перебил Данте Накатоми. – Дело в другом. Я пришел за помощью.

\- Что случилось? – сразу же отозвалась Яцуно, а Данте сделал шаг в сторону, пропуская ее.

\- Не твоя помощь. Его, - Садахару указал на Данте, и тот удивленно приподнял брови.

\- Моя?

\- Да, твоя. У меня есть подозрения, что Акито грозит опасность, - Накатоми удовлетворенно отметил, как улыбка с губ Данте слетела, точно ее и не было никогда. – К нему пришло из Сарумэ письмо от «Амэ». Она просила его приехать.

\- А тот, кто на него покушался, еще не был найден! Это ловушка!

Садахару тоже так думал, поэтому кивнул. Данте быстро подобрал с пола свое косодэ и накинул его на плечи, но вот незадача – в человеческом обличье оно оказалось мало. Накатоми посмотрел на него едва ли не с сочувствием.

\- Что ты собираешься делать? – спросил пророк у него, видя, как Данте засуетился.

\- Я отправляюсь в Сарумэ. Заставлю Акито поверить мне…

\- Как? – усмехнулся Накатоми. – Вы навигацию еще не проходили, чтобы управлять спутниками. Ты кехо не владеешь. Как ты собираешься перемахнуть двенадцать тысяч ли?

\- Мне плевать! – вдруг воскликнул Данте. А его глаза, карие, человеческие, вдруг засверкали. Накатоми почувствовал облегчение, потому что его предположения подтвердились, и он пришел в правильное место за помощью.

Яцуно вдруг притихла и даже как-то сжалась. Конечно, она тоже почувствовала, как за одно маленькое мгновение вдруг изменился Данте. Недавно он был уступчивым, но хитрым, а теперь на его пути лучше не становиться. Сейчас, в этой комнате стоял Бизен, который не признает границ.

\- Я помогу, - согласился Накатоми, удовлетворенно поправляя очки. Данте с блеском не только прошел проверку, но и показал, кого выбрал. – Тебе надо переодеться, чтобы не быть настолько заметным. И не снимай манжету – так легче покинуть территорию Академии.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Данте, - поторопимся.

Он скорым шагом направился к выходу. Садахару хотел последовать за ним, но его перехватила Яцуно. Она взглянула ему в лицо с таким отчаянием и волнением, будто не могла выбрать, за кого волнуется больше – за командира или за его так называемого брата. Похоже, Данте таки нашел подход к ней. Но это и хорошо…

\- Ты уверен, что он справится? Может, стоит еще кому-нибудь рассказать…

Накатоми накрыл ее пальцы, вцепившиеся в широкий рукав черной формы.

\- У нас нет другого выхода, понимаешь? Никто не поверит, что Акито грозит опасность. Уж тем более Рихард. Сейчас главное – правильно организовать помощь.

\- Но он один, и он - Охотник! Хоть и… - ее голос понизился до шепота, - Бизен…

\- Вот поэтому я и отправляю его туда, - ободряюще улыбнулся Садахару. – Ведь у каждого Охотника есть родитель, который придет его защищать. Не волнуйся, все будет хорошо.

Яцуно закусила губу и закивала. Она отпустила Накатоми, будто разрешая ему идти.

\- Будьте осторожны. И привезите командира сюда целым и невредимым… - произнесла она, дрожа от напряжения. Таманоя, похоже, впервые испытывала подобные чувства. Она привыкла, что сражается рядом с командиром, и что почти всегда ему не грозит опасность, ведь свято верила в свою команду. А теперь дорогие ей люди уходят, а она ничем не может помочь, кроме как ждать.

Впервые она ощутила себя женщиной, а не воином. Впервые поняла, какие чувства испытывают жены и матери, которые отправляют своих мужчин на войну. А ведь раньше ей это казалось таким смешным и нелепым.

\- Мы постараемся, Яцуно, - пообещал Садахару и отправился за Данте. Тот не терял времени, и уже со всех ног мчался в сторону своих общежитий, чтобы переодеться. Накатоми одобрил выбор Данте. Если бы они отправились в общежития к Сейто, то пришлось бы делать большой крюк, а так они значительно срезали.

\- Ты сможешь пройти незамеченным? – спросил Садахару, когда нагнал ками.

\- Яцуно отключила систему безопасности, - усмехнулся тот.

Накатоми смотрел на напряженную фигуру ками, готового пойти на все, что угодно ради Акито и удивлялся. Мужчина. Амэ-но-удзумэ-но микото впервые за все свои кольца родилась мужчиной. Садахару не был в Небесном Доме и сутры Перерождений не читал, но откуда-то знал, что Амэ-но-удзумэ на восьмой человеческой жизни неизменно была женщиной. А тут такое… чудо. Что это? И почему так вышло? Почему именно она вдруг родилась мужчиной да еще и Бизеном?..

Садахару не знал, насколько это хорошо или к каким последствиям может привести. Было ли это предопределено самими Небесами или все же вышло случайно. Он не мог ответить на эти вопросы, а его дар, пока еще слабый, но предпринимающий попытки окрепнуть, молчал об этом. Он говорил о разных, в сущности, вещах, от которых у Накатоми голова начинала ощущаться колоколом, но на эту тему даже и не заикался.

\- Подожди меня здесь, - Данте снял манжету и передал ее Садахару. – Люди всегда производят лишний шум, к тому же твоя близость может привести к активации Инстинкта, и тебя заметят.

Накатоми все это знал, но предпочел промолчать. Он просто кивнул, взяв в руку манжету. Красивая. Тонкая работа – несколько видов металла переплеталось причудливым узором. И манжета даже в полной темноте безлунной ночи слабо мерцала, вся такая изящная и теплая.

Ждать долго не пришлось. Данте вернулся в бледно-лиловой юкате, которая очень подходила к его глазам, когда тот находился в образе ками. Он протянул тонкую руку с узкой ладонью и неестественно длинными пальцами, заканчивающимися  хищными когтями.

\- Помоги мне, - попросил он.

Накатоми кивнул и застегнул манжету на предплечье. Вспыхнувший свет заставил зажмуриться, а когда он открыл глаза, перед ним снова стоял человек. Оставалось только дивиться, насколько спокойным он выглядел. Спокойным и целеустремленным. Решительным. С таким же выражением лица «принцесса» Сарумэ летом обещала Акито, что они встретятся в Академии осенью. Тогда Садахару не знал, что легкая складочка между бровей и решительный блеск в глазах – это признак нахождения в высшей точке Бизена.

\- Меня никто не заметил. Мы можем идти.

\- Да, идем, - пожалуй, стоило рассказать, что им предстоит, чтобы Данте был в курсе дела. – Сейчас мы пройдем через главные ворота, скажем, что у нас дела в городе.

\- Воспользоваться специальностью? – деловито поинтересовался ками.

\- Не стоит, нас пропустят и так. Все-таки я из комитета, - Данте кивнул, и Накатоми продолжил: - Мы возьмем лошадей. Щит заканчивается через двадцать ли от Академии. Я вызову спутник и введу координаты. Ты отправишься.

Они шли рука об руку, быстро, как только могли.

\- Один? – уточнил Данте.

\- Да. Я здесь попробую организовать помощь.

Как именно он хочет ее организовать, он опустил. Это могло вызвать возмущение.

\- Хорошо, - согласился ками. А потом усмехнулся, как-то зло и немного азартно. – Я справлюсь.

Что ж, в Бизене сложно сомневаться. Он и надежность – это почти синонимы.

Все вышло без особых накладок. Они на лошадях проскакали по осенней, размытой дождями дороге до конца щита, а там обнаружили неожиданный подарок – спутники на перемещение в Сарумэ еще стояли в той позиции, в которой их оставил Акито. Это хорошо, потому что не пришлось терять времени для вызова и построения.

Данте спешился, поправил юкату, а потом дернул ленту для волос. Когда коса была расплетена, и волнистый водопад заструился вдоль спины, Накатоми снова поразился, насколько же этот ками был «Амэ». И если бы не плоская, мужская грудь, он бы снова принял его за девушку. Все же в обличье ками он выглядел угловатым мальчишкой-подростком, неугомонным и нетерпеливым, а будучи человеком его угловатость сглаживалась.

\- Вот что делает женская душа с телом… - вздохнул он.

\- Что-что? – не понял Данте.

\- Ничего. Спутник готов. А ты?

«Принцесса» Сарумэ ослепительно улыбнулась.

\- Тогда и я тоже.

Накатоми по старой привычке прикрыл глаза рукой, когда темное небо разрезал зеленый луч и, точно молния, упал на землю. Вдали заржали испуганные лошади. Всего один удар сердца, и Данте и след простыл. Садахару открыл глаза и постоял так немного в ожидании, когда ослепленные ярким лучом спутника глаза снова придут в норму. А еще пришлось потратить немного времени, чтобы успокоить лошадей.

Когда Садахару вернулся в Академию, до утра было еще далеко. В такие дни светало поздно, ведь была осень, и ночи казались неприлично длинными.

Нет, Накатоми не отправился к себе. Путь его лежал в покои куратора Синсэн Аши. Конечно, будить Хорхе – себе дороже, но родитель Данте в плане Садахару занимал не последнюю роль. Тут понадобится помощь, здесь можно не сомневаться.

Садахару постучался громко, но постарался сделать это со всей деликатностью.

\- Вон! – раздалось из-за двери.

\- Я прошу прощения, но кое-что случилось, ками, - протянул Накатоми, переступая с ноги на ногу.

\- Да пусть хоть конец света будет!

Садахару не сдавался. Он был морально готов к тому, что Хорхе начнет капризничать или еще чего похуже.

\- Я пришел насчет вашего отпрыска Данте. Он в опасности.

Слова были подобраны правильно, потому что секунду спустя дверь рывком открылась, и на пороге стоял в голубой сорочке с рюшами растрепанный Хорхе. Вид у него был такой, будто он собирался убить всех людей, а Инстинкта не существовало в природе.

\- Ну-ка повтори, - потребовал он.

Вместо того чтобы сказать, Накатоми решил показать, потому протянул куратору Синсэн Аши Сюгендо письмо, которое нашел у Акито на столе. Хорхе быстро прочитал его и поднял глаза на пророка, ожидая объяснений. Они последовали незамедлительно.

\- Командир отправился в Сарумэ. Данте узнал об этом и пошел за ним.

Хорхе неопределенно хмыкнул, а потом отошел в сторону, приглашая незваного гостя войти. Это было хорошим решением, потому что подобные вещи обсуждать в коридоре, по меньшей мере, неудобно.

Апартаменты куратора оказались просторными, а обстановка целиком и полностью отражала характер ее владельца. Ужасающая в своей вычурности бежевая софа с львиными золотыми ножками стояла посреди гостиной, пол устилала шкура какой-то пятнистой кошки, горел камин, украшенный изящной лепниной, люстра имела столько хрусталя, что по всем законам физики потолок должен был обвалиться.

Хорхе недовольно скривился, усаживаясь на софу. Он закинул ногу за ногу, и сорочка задралась, показывая идеально гладкие ноги и острые до невозможности коленки. Своему гостю присесть он не предложил.

\- Я не вчера родился, и понимаю, что без тебя здесь не обошлось. Мой Данте еще слишком юн, чтобы в одиночку отправиться в Сарумэ через спутник.

\- Я пришел к вам, ками.

Хорхе закатил глаза.

\- Я тебя умоляю! Ты пришел ко мне! Но вначале ты отправил моего Данте к Акито.

\- Я не отрицаю. Но вы должны меня понять: мы считаем, что это ловушка. Ведь тот, кто покушался на командира, не был найден. И поэтому нужна помощь.

\- Моя, - заключил Хорхе.

Он только выглядел таким спокойным, но его выдавали пальцы, которые беспокойно мяли оборку сорочки. Родители всегда ревностно защищают своих детей. А тут, когда отпрыску может грозить опасность…

\- Не поймите меня неправильно, ками, но это самый короткий путь. Я использовал Данте, чтобы заставить вас отправиться в Сарумэ и навести там порядок.

\- Действительно, - пренебрежительно фыркнул Хорхе. – Так ловко сыграно. В любом другом случае, я бы отказался, но так…

\- Совершенно верно, - Накатоми уважительно поклонился. На всякий случай.

Амацукумэ это не разжалобило никоим образом. Он зло щурился и поджимал губы, когда смотрел на Садахару.

\- Выметайся, - почти спокойно произнес Хорхе. – После, я прослежу, чтобы вас всех наказали, - он поднял руку и ткнул пальце в сторону пророка. – А тебе достанется особенно.

\- Как будет угодно, ками, - еще ниже поклонился Накатоми и удалился.

Теперь можно и вздохнуть с облегчением, потому что все, что нужно, было сделано. Наверное, стоит поблагодарить Небо, что у Данте такие нежные чувства к командиру, иначе бы выйти из положения было бы труднее. Хотя, кто знает исход этой ситуации?

 

***

**02 день месяца Райдзин 491 года Одиннадцатого исхода,**

**Ие-но футана, страна Тэнка, Нара,**

**Особняк Сарумэ**

Выдох…

Колени подкосились, ноги ослабли и дрожали, сердце в груди билось, как сумасшедшее – вот раздвинет ребра и выскочит наружу. Данте, чтобы его успокоить, невольно приложил теплую ладонь к груди. Оно успокаивалось, медленно и нехотя, будто капризничая, сбавляло обороты, а ногам в это время возвращалась твердость. Все же, перед перемещением нужно было снять с себя манжету – удалось бы избежать таких неудобных последствий.

Когда у Данте в голове прояснилось, он осмотрелся, с удивлением отмечая, что находится «дома». Здесь ничего не изменилось: все осталось таким, каким он помнил, даже поздние сверчки, стрекотавшие в переспелой траве уныло, звучали настолько до боли знакомо, что от нахлынувших чувств в горле образовался ком. Здесь и пахло домом – не так, как в Академии, которая была призвана лишь копировать традиционную архитектуру Тэнка. И хотя там здания выглядели знакомо: черепичная крыша, с поднятыми вверх концами, несколько ярусов-этажей,  деревянная веранда, раздвижные бумажные двери – тонкие, хлипкие; здесь все это даже ощущалось по-другому. Знакомо. Только вот вряд ли теперь Данте имеет право называть это место своим.

Он невесело усмехнулся, быстро привел себя в порядок и зашагал к дому. Ночь опустилась на двор, темная и густая, точно вишневый сироп. Она прошлась по территории особняка Сарумэ и зажгла фонари. Проснулись и заголосили тени, но они были суетливыми и разговаривали о пустом – производили какие-то шумы, вроде шелеста листвы или натужного скрипа деревьев на ветру, стука бамбукового журавлика или журчания воды, скрипа половиц. Иногда они доносили до слуха обрывки фраз – то шептались слуги, но шептались беспокойно и украдкой, будто чувствовали, что их могут услышать.

Данте открыл дверь и вошел в освещенную скудным светом гостиную. Он прошептал ритуальное «извините за вторжение» - ведь дом этот больше ему не принадлежал, оставил перед порогом легкие тапочки и пошел по коридору на женскую половину, ступая легко и бесшумно. Память о той или иной скрипящей половице была еще жива в его памяти, и он ловко через них переступал; топать себе он не позволял тоже, хотя это вдруг оказалось неожиданно сложно, учитывая увеличившийся вес тела. Словно окликаясь на его мысли, манжета крепче сжала его предплечье.

 Наверное, он и сам не знал, почему он помедлил у лестницы, прислушиваясь к посторонним звукам. Было слишком тихо, и Данте мог голову дать на отсечение: Амако, утомленная своим недугом, сейчас спит под сонными каплями. Но в комнате принцессы рода Сарумэ Амэ священная тишина была нарушена. Шелестел шелк, высокий, красивый голос что-то говорил, иногда он переплетался с другим, мужским и глубоким, всегда холодным для целого мира и теплым, с нотками нежности – всего для одного человека. Поняв это, Данте вдруг почувствовал злость и ревность. Эти чувства оказались настолько сильны и так захватили его, что он позабыл об осторожности: быстро взбежал по лестнице вверх и со злым оскалом распахнул фусума, ведущие в его бывшую комнату.

Акито сидел на коленях возле порога и при таком бесцеремонном вторжении схватился за меч. Он обнажил его и даже почти активировал кей – Данте почувствовал, как упруго зазвенел воздух. Шеи коснулось лезвие, острое и смертоносное, но остановилось всего за миг до финального удара. Данте в ответ дерзко ухмыльнулся и поднял свой взор на братика.

\- Амэ?..- произнес Акито. Без голоса, просто воздухом.

\- Узнал, - констатировал Данте.

Но тот скользнул взглядом по фигуре ками, облаченного в тонкую юкату, которая уж точно не могла скрыть отсутствие девичьей груди, и произнес:

\- Нет, ошибся, - Данте мог поклясться, что в его голосе прозвучало разочарование.

Он перевел взгляд на девушку, как две капли воды похожую на него, за спиной брата. Вид у нее был донельзя напуганный. А еще…

\- Что-то здесь слишком смердит йокаями, - констатировал он свою последнюю мысль. – Один из нас в этой комнате подделка. Кто же это, интересно?

От осознания того, что рядом с человеком находится йокай, Данте чувствовал, что дуреет. Помогала лишь манжета. Она, будто чувствовала его настроение, и так сильно сжимала, руку, что хотелось кричать от боли. И хорошо – именно эта боль отрезвляла.

\- Ты, - вынес вердикт Акито.

\- Ответ неправильный.

Манжета послушно выполнила команду к отключению и, расстегнувшись, со звоном упала на пол. Данте все еще находился в опасной близости от Акито и его меча, когда его тело начало менять очертания. Изменения эти были не слишком сильными, но достаточно заметными, чтобы девушка всхлипнула от ужаса.

\- Охотник! – вдруг произнесла она, и ее контроль над личиной оказался утерян. Ее образ тоже пошел рябью, расплылся, а когда вновь приобрел четкость, оказалось, что на полу сидела рыжеволосая кицуне, испуганная, как мышь перед котом.

\- Именно… - произнес Данте, отодвигая в сторону Акито. По его представлениям – в безопасное место.

\- Ты! – вдруг выплюнул гений Аши, оценив обстановку. – И она! Вы оба меня дурачили!

Ну, было дело. Что ж тут отрицать очевидное? Данте даже был готов снизойти до объяснений своей лжи, но это позже. Вначале – нужно очистить это место.

\- Мою комнату занял йокай. Это… злит, - промурлыкал он, надвигаясь на девушку. У него не было меча, которым он мог бы ее уничтожить, но у него были стремительно растущие смертоносные когти. Они вполне сгодятся, чтобы этого демона разорвать на мелкие части.

\- Я не специально! Меня попросили! – попыталась оправдаться она. Но разве Охотник, Инстинкт которого оказался пробужден, будет слушать? Все разумные доводы здесь бессильны, эту девушку ничего не могло спасти, но она пыталась выкарабкаться с таким отчаянным упорством, что заслуживала даже восхищения. – Меня попросили притворяться, сказали, что это нужно на благо всего Поднебесного! А я ведь… я ведь только спасти свою сестру хотела!

Данте склонился над ней, с хищным, животным оскалом. Его рука потянулась к ее дрожащей фигурке, ощущая, что ладонь буквально чешется от нетерпения, а когти жаждут впиться в хрупкую плоть. Кольцо Бизена нагрелось, причиняло боль, но эти предупреждающие импульсы были слишком слабы, чтобы остановить.

\- Стой! – Акито не выкрикнул, он просто приказал, властно, правильно, и всего на мгновение Данте заколебался. Он мог бы его послушать, возможно, в другое время и в другом месте, или будь он хоть немного старше, не таким отчаянно горячим и зависимым от Инстинкта. Сейчас же это было просто бесполезно.

\- Остановись.

Остатки разума покинули сознание Данте, оставив только одно – желание убить, но где-то глубоко, на самом краю сознания пел голос о том, что нельзя использовать много Сейкатсу для убийства, ведь здесь человек и ему может повредить это. Данте никогда ранее не слышал этого голоса, но послушал бы его в прошлый раз, когда сражался с Принцем. Этот голос был мягким и нежным, ему сложно было сопротивляться.

«Не используй, - пел он. – Не надо».

\- Не буду, - ответил Данте, и какой-то частью сознания, отстраненной и бесстрастной, отметил, как изменился его голос. В нем не было прежней обволакивающей мягкости, теперь это – звериный рык.

Данте взял совсем немного Сейкатсу – экономить и дозировать ее уже научил Эдгар, успев довести это умение до автоматизма. Она, молочно-белая, небесная, воздушная, точно облака, потекла по пальцам, окутала их, точно смертельный яд для йокаев. Кицуне всхлипнула и дернулась, когда его рука коснулась ее белой, тонкой шеи, изящной, красивой. Почему-то вдруг вспомнилась Вивиан, тоже кицуне, старая знакомая, которая спасла его как-то, и с которой у них была умопомрачительная близость, но это воспоминание быстро растаяло, не в силах соперничать с кровавым безумием.

Все случилось неожиданно: в тот момент, когда Охотник уже был готов сломать хрупкую шею, рука вдруг не подчинилась. Тысячи противоречий взметнулись в душе, причиняя нестерпимую боль, но вместо того чтобы закричать, Данте сделал шаг назад.

«Нельзя», - прошептал Инстинкт.

\- Ханье, - прошептал Данте с усмешкой. – Внутри нее ханье.

Наполовину человек. И поэтому убить ее он не мог.

Охотник для верности сделал еще несколько шагов назад. Боясь сорваться или закричать от бессилия – ведь нестерпимо хотелось прикончить эту девушку, но человеческая кровь внутри нее не давала этого, Данте нашел глазами свою манжету, а потом попросил:

\- Акито, надень, пожалуйста.

На Аши переливался щит, он был готов к самому худшему. Сейкатсу по-прежнему обволакивала руки ками, иногда капала на пол, шипела и разъедала все, чего касалась. Некрасивое, ужасное зрелище.

Акито в просьбе не отказал. Поднял витой кусок металла и защелкнул на предплечье. Чтобы помочь кольцу, манжета впилась в кожу, будто выжигая на ней свои узоры. Она словно заталкивала назад в клетку вырвавшееся безумие, методично и бесцеремонно, и вскоре Данте вместе с поменявшимися очертаниями тела, ощутил облегчение. В голове стало проясняться, и теперь он мог различить отстраненное выражение лица у Акито и большие, наполненные страхом глаза кицуне.

\- А теперь будем разбираться, - заявил брат, вовремя оценив обстановку и взяв все в свои руки. – И вам обоим лучше отвечать на мои вопросы. Вначале – ты! – он указал на Данте.

Тот просто пожал плечами.

\- Вряд ли я тебе сообщу что-то новое.

\- Рассказывай, - потребовал он.

Охотник взглянул на сжавшуюся и дрожащую кицуне. Желание убить ее никуда не делось, но, во всяком случае, не было настолько всепоглощающим, как минуту назад.

\- Амако всегда хотела дочь. Но после смерти мужа, будучи бремененной, тронулась умом и потому наряжала меня в женскую одежду.

\- Как тебе удавалось так долго притворяться?

Какой странный вопрос…

\- Одежда принцессы позволяет скрыть многие отличия мужской фигуры от женской. Хотя… - Данте на миг задумался, – однажды ты видел меня с перевязанной грудью. Мне приходилось накладывать повязки потому, что Жертвы начинают царапать себя перед Пробуждением. Но ты только спросил, зачем мне бандаж…

Акито ничего не ответил. Лишь поджал губы. Похоже, что помнил…

\- Меня тошнило от этой лжи, честно. А мама, когда узнавала, что я собираюсь всем рассказать, устраивала истерики. Но все же было решено, что после Церемонии все раскроется. Но… ты видишь, как все получилось.

Акито отвернулся. Данте не знал, поверил ли он ему или нет, на этот счет брат не сказал ни слова. Но все же его не оставляла надежда, что все наладится. И если как раньше уже и не будет, то может хотя бы Акито перестанет отталкивать его и при каждой удобной попытке обдавать презрением?

\- Теперь ты, - он кивнул в сторону кицуне. – Рассказывай, что это за цирк.

\- Я… у меня сестра полюбила человека, а он живет Сето, и как понимаете, это не Свободная зона, чтобы они были вместе, - дрожащим голосом произнесла она, спотыкаясь почти на каждом слове. – Она так страдала… Я смотреть на нее не могла! А потом… потом вдруг появился господин Рихард и попросил оказать услугу…

Данте хотелось зарычать на нее, но еще больше его интересовало, каким боком в истории с йокаем и фальсификацией замешан Хатиман. Может, не зря ему Хорхе так не доверяет?

\- Какую услугу?

Она опустила глаза и замолчала. Акито никогда не отличался терпением, но сейчас оно ему изменило вовсе. Он требовательно и безапелляционно повторил вопрос.

\- Он… он сказал, что во время Церемонии произошла трагедия, и я должна буду изображать принцессу рода Сарумэ…

\- Для чего?

\- Я ведь кицуне, фрейлина, понимаете? И в искусстве любви кое-что смыслю…

Глаза Акито потемнели от гнева. Увидев это, Данте отшатнулся – он всегда боялся, когда мама или брат начинали злиться. Он тогда замирал, как кролик перед удавом.

\- Ты что же сейчас пытаешься мне предложить свои сомнительные прелести? – рявкнул Акито. Похоже, он что-то не так понял. Так часто бывает.

\- Нет-нет, это… не предлагаю. Я просто рассказываю о… поручении…

Акито удовлетворенно кивнул.

\- Я тебя слушаю.

\- Он хотел… хотел… - девушка запнулась, глотнула воздуха, точно рыба, выброшенная из воды, и бросилась в омут с головой: – Я… должна была забеременеть от вас…

Когда она произнесла последнее слово, то сжалась так, будто готовилась к тому, что ее будут бить. Но Акито не шелохнулся. Он вовсе выглядел так, словно и не слышал последней фразы. Сам же Данте был настолько изумлен, что ни понять, ни осознать информацию оказался не в состоянии. Вопрос «Зачем?» впечатался в его сознание, большой и яркий, он был похож на четкий иероглиф, нарисованный на бумаге…

\- Господин Рихард не мог такого предложить. Ты лжешь, - спокойно произнес Акито.

\- Не лгу!

\- Ты сама его одурачила. И теперь придумала эту историю…

Данте закусил губу. Вот почему Акито всегда верил в то, что не кажется ложью на первый взгляд. Вот сделает неверный вывод, и потом  переубедить его, что барана заставить сделать что-то, когда он очень не хочет.

\- Какой в этом смысл? – продолжал наступать Акито. На его губах играла усмешка. – Совершенно никакого. Господин ректор знает, как я отношусь к Амэ. Знает, что она моя сестра, и требовать от меня кровосмешения? Решить, что я дотронусь до святого? Да ни за что. Поэтому ты лжешь!

Данте бы польстили слова Акито об «отношении» и «святом», если бы брат сейчас говорил о нем. Быть может, в каких-то вещах в плане учебы или еще чего он соображал медленно или вообще не соображал, но вещи, касающиеся отношений, чувствовал невероятно тонко. И сейчас  знал, что речь идет не о нем, а о каком-то образе, идеализированном и даже придуманном, который никто не смел порочить.

В какой-то момент вспыхнула боль, когда Данте вдруг осознал, что Акито, его Акито, никогда не видел его настоящего. И когда он смотрел на сестру, когда он защищал сестру, когда он говорил, что она не должна выходить замуж – он видел нечто свое, идеализированное, и сражался, чтобы этот образ не был опорочен, остался чистым. А брак, муж, тяжелый живот, а потом дети, делали образ его совершенной сестры слишком земным.

\- Мне незачем вам лгать! – отчаянно возразила она. – В моих словах лишь правда!

\- Тебе не одурачить меня и не разжалобить. За свои слова и за свои действия ты заслуживаешь самой суровой кары – смерти, - он повернулся, взглянул на Данте.  Наверное, Акито понял, что если ками не убил ее сразу, то этого уже не сделает, его рука привычно легла на рукоять катаны.

\- Нет! Пожалуйста! Я ничего такого не сделала! Пожалуйста! – взмолилась девушка. Она упала на пол, в ноги Акито. Из ее глаз текли слезы, но они вряд ли могли разжалобить такого, как брат.

Данте не мог смотреть на происходящее и потому отвернулся. Он не смог убить йокая, потому что она была тяжела от человека, но это не значит, что Охотник заступится за нее. Все существо ками было согласно с решением Акито, просто оно не могло действовать, помочь в чем-то.

Наверное, она даже не вскрикнет, когда все будет кончено…

Но Данте ошибался, как ошибался и Акито, когда решил зарубить ее. Потому что ее голос, отчаянный и высокий, полный какой-то ненормальной надежды, вдруг разорвал установившуюся настороженную тишину.

\- Господин Кимэй! – выкрикнула она, и Данте вздрогнул, мгновенно повернулся и сбил Акито с ног, бросившись на него.

Раздался глухой хлопок - темная, сильная аура заполнила комнату, слишком густая, чтобы принадлежать ками или Аши. Йокай. Это был йокай невероятной силы. Его запах распространился сразу, защекотал ноздри, манжета среагировала на отклик Инстинкта, нагрелась и затрещала, предупреждая от необдуманных действий. Как ни странно, но Акито замер под Данте, доверяя, разрешая снова стать его щитом, как и недавно.

Его меч раскрошился, и осколки, окутанные агрессивной водной Сейкатсу, посыпались на пол, блестя россыпью бриллиантов. Акито по-прежнему сжимал рукоять, будто не веря, что его верная катана оказалась так легко побеждена.

Первое, что Данте увидел, когда повернул голову – серый шелк. Воздушный, легкий, похожий на облака в грозовом небе. Потом – длинные волосы аспидно-серого цвета. И только после этого – лицо. Знакомое. Данте видел его, и не раз, видел близко. Этому… существу он доверял свою жизнь, ведь никогда бы не подумал, что такое может произойти.

\- Удивлен, Данте? – спросил он со свойственной ему деликатностью. Так знакомо и просто, что у Данте возникли сомнения в реальности происходящего.

\- Есть немного.

Охотник поднялся и встал между этим йокаем и Акито. Он все еще собирался его защищать, хотя уже сейчас чувствовал, что в схватке с ним, проиграет.

\- Ты… йокай? – такой глупый вопрос, но ничего не поделаешь.

Тот улыбнулся.

\- Я думаю, что все же нет. Нечто другое. Знаешь, Данте, когда ками теряет свой меч, то у него есть выбор, кем быть. Превратиться в низшего йокая и потерять разум; сохранить разум, но полностью лишиться своей силы, или же получить силу, сохранить разум, но лишиться Инстинкта. Мой выбор – третий.

\- Ты пахнешь йокаем, - заметил Данте. Он слушал речи Кимэя, но ни на мгновение не расслаблялся.

\- Охотники тоже пахнут йокаями. Это всего лишь Сейкатсу, на которую ты реагируешь.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – это уже Акито. Он хотел выйти из-за спины Данте, но ками ему не позволил – сделал шаг в сторону, когда брат  попытался. – Тебя послал Рихард?

Кимэй покачал головой.

\- Нет. Он не в курсе моего отсутствия. Наверное, стоит прояснить некоторый момент: мы действуем по отдельности и преследуем разные цели.

\- Что за цели?

Йокай - нет, все же Данте нисколько не сомневался, что Кимэй им был, -  покачал головой.

\- Что касается Хатимана, он меня в свои планы не посвящает, - ответил Кимэй спокойно. – Мои же - вряд ли тебе понравятся. Я не стану пытаться тебе доказать что-либо, или объяснять причины своих поступков, ведь верю, что однажды придет время, и ты поймешь меня… Хотя сейчас я должен попросить прощения за то, что Данте оказался ранен по моей вине. Зная, как ты к нему относишься…

\- Я никак к нему не отношусь, - возразил Акито.

Данте же вдруг осознал смысл сказанного Кимэем и распахнул от удивления глаза. Он не мог вымолвить ни слова, ведь понял, что Кимэй их предал. Он не просто был этой мерзкой тварью, йокаем, он был еще и предателем, который покушался на самое дорогое…

\- Так это ты его убить хотел?! – ощетинился Данте.

Кимэй кивнул, внимательно глядя на ками. Наверное, со стороны Данте выглядел забавно – волчонок, который стоит перед большим и страшным зверем. Зверем, во много раз сильнее него самого, но не отступает. Потому что не может, не имеет права, не хочет…

\- Я не хочу его убить, я хочу стать ему родителем, - пояснил Кимэй. – Но в Академии это почти невозможно. Моя первая попытка провалилась, и я сожалею, Данте, что ты получил ранение, - Кимэй выглядел искренне виноватым. – Для второй попытки я выбрал более надежное и отдаленное место.

\- У тебя ничего не получится! – прорычал Данте. Рядом усмехнулся Акито. Похоже, он тоже считал, что его персона йокаям не по зубам. Конечно, расклад сил не особо прекрасный: Аши, хоть и гений, и Охотник, который ничего не смыслит в искусстве боя, против сильного и опытного йокая, бывшего ками, Сошу.

\- Прошу тебя, Данте, не мешай мне. Я не хочу причинять вред. Ты ведь Сокровище…

Сокровище… Память мутная, рваная, слишком размытая напомнила о том, что Данте где-то слышал подобное. Летом, когда шел по лесу, а впереди мелькала Вивиан, так похожая на эту рыжеволосую кицуне, что сейчас от ужаса забилась в угол и сжалась, вздрагивая от каждого звука… Он помнил, как Вивиан его защищала от Принца Итидзе, когда говорила, что убивать его нельзя. Тогда она тоже называла его Сокровищем… Повелителя. Что же это значит? Хотя нет, неважно! Сейчас Акито в опасности, а потом, все остальное потом!

Акито снова усмехнулся. Встав за спиной Данте, он наклонился к его уху и произнес.

\- Ты же ками. А я человек. Так исполни свою святую обязанность – защити меня. Прямо сейчас, убей йокая, пока он не покончил со мной.

Это была провокация. Поддаваться на нее было глупо, - говорил разум, у которого манжетой купировали Инстинкт. Нужно вести переговоры. Убалтывать, договариваться, ставить условия, искать слабые места, играть на них. Открытое противостояние – это заведомо проигрышный вариант, а так есть какой-то шанс. Но Акито… Зачем он это сказал? И зачем коснулся его руки, будто собираясь поддержать, а на самом деле нажимая на автоматическую защелку на манжете. Неужели…

Она щелкнула и упала на пол. Данте повернулся к Акито, глядя на него со страданием и непониманием. Перед тем, как его сознание может отключиться, и он натворит здесь дел, ему хотелось взглянуть в лицо брату и узнать причину такого поступка. Акито испугался за свою жизнь и таким образом просит защиты? Он верит в то, что Данте может победить? Он направляет его? Нет, все не то. Лицо Акито выражало такое удовлетворение, что Данте почувствовал ужас. Брат ему сейчас мстил за ложь, отказывался от него и избавлялся, как от ненужной игрушки.

\- Чего ты ждешь? – спросил он. Синие-синие глаза, глубокие и невероятно жестокие. Для Данте в них ничего нет, кроме презрения.

\- Зря ты это сделал, Акито, - укорил его Кимэй. – Ты ведь не простишь себе, если с ним  что-то случится…

\- Так ты еще и душевного доктора из себя изображаешь?..

Жесткий, точно наждак, голос Акито прошелся по оголенным нервам и потонул в красном мареве, которое было вызвано пробужденным Инстинктом. Кажется, они и дальше о чем-то говорили, но Данте уже не слышал. В его ушах стучала кровь, а тело распирало от ярости. Он собирал Сейкатсу, не обязательно своей стихии, а любую, до какой мог дотянуться. Акито шире ухмыльнулся, довольно, удовлетворенно, его глаза горели демоническим зловещим огнем, а лицо имело такое выражение, будто он единственный в целом мире имеет право на свою месть.  Наверное, именно это и слегка отрезвило Данте.

«Не причинить вреда человеку», - это была последняя разумная мысль, посетившая его. С ней он и бросился в атаку.

***

**02 день месяца Райдзин 491 года Одиннадцатого исхода,**

**Ие-но футана, страна Тэнка, Нара,**

**Особняк Сарумэ**

Ночь была на исходе, когда спутник сверкнул зеленым в третий раз. На востоке уже забрезжил рассвет, но солнце пока не спешило выкатываться из-за виднеющейся вдали горы с ледяным пиком. За ней начинались обширные земли Имубэ, отчего казалось, что солнце ночевало именно у этих добрых соседей.

Ками, которого принес спутник, мало интересовали красоты и особенности природы. А сейчас его особенно все раздражало – и отсутствие укладки на голове; и то, что его разбудили ночью и заставили переться, йокай знает куда; и то, что рассвет еще не наступил и потому давал мало света; и, конечно, хронический идиотизм окружающих, которым болели все, кроме самого ками. Вот если бы у одного было больше ума, чтобы задуматься о подозрительности присланного письма, а у другого – чтобы позвать на помощь, то возможно, и с укладкой сейчас дела обстояли бы иначе, и ночной сон никто бы не прерывал, а рассвет бы наступил намного позже. Но к великому раздражению этого не произошло, а сложилось все так, как сложилось.

Хорхе вздохнул теперь огорченно: в данный момент он бы с удовольствием поизображал великого страдальца, но зрителей не было. Не утренним же теням показывать представление! «Ну, ничего, - со злостью подумал он. – Вот только разберусь со всеми ними! Жалеть не стану!»

То, что с разбирательствами стоило поспешить, ками сообщила тень. Она была утренней и поэтому едва живой, но нескольких звуков Хорхе хватило, чтобы понять – дело абсолютнейшая дрянь. Не медля боле, он сорвался в кехо. Об осторожности родитель Данте и думать не хотел, поэтому взял интенсивную скорость. Когда от распространяемого им ультразвука где-то неподалеку задребезжало стекло, и зазвенели стаканы, Хорхе ощутил почти мрачное удовлетворение: пусть эти твари, кем бы они ни были, знают, что помощь к Данте идет.

Воронам, которые вполне себе проснулись и теперь возвещали об этом своим бессмысленным криком всю округу, не понравилась близость ками в кехо. Они заорали еще сильнее, обиженно и зло, будто обещая отомстить и нагадить кому-нибудь на роскошную укладку при первой возможности, когда покидали облюбованный им сад. Слуги выбежали во двор, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит. Они не увидели ничего, но ощущая, что что-то мрачное нависло над всем особняком, поспешили снова зайти в дом. Покидать свои апартаменты и идти проверять, как там хозяева, они не спешили, ведь знали, что прибыл господин Акито. А когда он в доме, никакой войны не надо. Тут лучше выбрать мудрую тактику: окопаться у себя и не выходить, пока не позовут. Особенно, первые дни, когда госпожа Амако и господин Акито решают территориальные вопросы.

Хорхе вошел в хозяйский дом без приглашения, пронесся по коридору, даже и не думая о том, чтобы снять обувь, взбежал по лестнице вверх, ведущей на женскую половину, и остановился только у распахнутых дверей. Обстановка не просто удручала, она заставляла выбирать: либо забиться в истерике от нелепости происходящего, либо придушить кого-нибудь, виновного в происходящем или не очень. Впрочем, долго это чувство противоречия не продержалось, потому что Хорхе быстро сориентировался в ситуации. И она ему настолько не понравилась, что он решил об этом сообщить громко и с апломбом:

\- Я сейчас заплачу! Какая милая скульптурная группа!

Кицуне с ханье в животе, Кимэй, который соизволил показать свое истинное лицо – Хорхе давно подозревал, что дело тут не чисто; озверевший Данте почти до состояния «Сейчас сниму кольцо и превращу особняк Сарумэ в руины» и гений всея Аши, смотрящий на всех с чувством превосходства. Последнее выглядело несколько неуместно и чересчур пафосно – Хорхе в этом разбирался, как никто другой. Вся эта картина представляла собой иррациональное зрелище, схожее с взбесившейся Сейкатсу.

\- Доброе утро, Хорхе, - как ни в чем не бывало поздоровался Кимэй. Словно и не его сейчас пытался придушить Данте, которого тот с легкостью удерживал на вытянутых руках.

\- Не вижу ничего доброго, - скривился куратор, вытаскивая меч из ножен. – Когда меня разбудили, мне снился чудный сон…

\- Бывает… Ты мне не поможешь с Данте? Очень уж не хочется ему навредить, а успокоить я его не в состоянии.

\- С такой-то вонью, конечно, он не угомонится, - фыркнул куратор. То, что Кимэй причинять вред его отпрыску не хотел, видно было сразу. Хорхе мог поставить свой меч против дохлой утки Рихарда, что предатель по имени Курадо Кимэй обращался с ним почти деликатно. Йокаю ничего не стоило прикончить Данте здесь и сейчас – сил у него для этого было более чем достаточно.

Хорхе поднял руку и, схватив несколько нитей Сейкатсу, уже услужливо вытянутых заранее Данте, но еще не преобразованных в кей,  быстро сотворил нужные путы. Они быстро и методично спеленали отпрыска в беснующуюся гусеницу на раскаленной сковородке. Отмечая эти трепыхания, родитель раздумывал, обездвижить его совсем или нет, и принял решение в пользу второго – все-таки Данте сам виноват в своей несдержанности, так пусть помучается. Кицуне в углу в очередной раз всхлипнула – видно, считала своим долгом обеспечить всем присутствующим звуковое сопровождение происходящего. Акито взглянул на спеленатого Охотник равнодушно. Вид у него был такой, будто он находился на скучной лекции. Хорхе это несколько обижало.

Кимэй вернул к себе внимание, двинувшись. Амацукумэ насторожился, крепче сжал рукоять верной катаны и сделал всего один шаг вперед, чтобы встать в боевую стойку. Несмотря на то, что Хорхе был готов к драке, он всем своим видом излучал презрение. Кривились в нем тонкие губы, когда ками смотрел на своего будущего противника, сверкали им глаза.

\- Я не хочу с тобой драться, - заявил Кимэй. – Все, что мне нужно сейчас – это Акито.

\- Я бы тебе его с удовольствием отдал, - откровенно ответил Хорхе, бросая косой взгляд на гения Аши. – Он меня уже достал так, что сил больше нет никаких. Но видишь вон ту кучку? – «кучкой» был назван валяющийся на полу Данте. – Из-за нее я не могу тебе этого позволить. Мой сын Бизен, это, знаешь ли, так хлопотно…

\- Могу себе представить.

Хорхе снова фыркнул.

\- Так что мы будем драться, - заключил он. – Ты возьмешь катану или тебя привлекают варварские способы?

К «варварским способам» относилось использование когтей или грубая сила Сейкатсу. В каком-то смысле со стороны Хорхе этот вопрос был издевательством, ведь на руках новоиспеченного йокая когтей не наблюдалось. Они по-прежнему оставались обломанными и короткими.

\- Давно хотел проверить тебя на прочность, - пожал плечами Кимэй. Он старался выглядеть равнодушным, но все же не смог скрыть того, что расстроен. Он что, правда, полагал, что удастся обойтись без драки? Какая-то совершенно неуместная для Сошу мягкость. Хотя, для Сошу ли? Он ведь не ками больше, а тварь похуже йокая. Йокаи не предают своих, как этот.

\- Не обольщайся насчет меня, - парировал Хорхе.

Кимэй согласно кивнул. Он вытянул руку, и в раскрытую ладонь, явившись из ниоткуда, лег меч. Он мало напоминал катану, ведь был прямым и заточенным с двух сторон. Его лезвие украшали изящные узоры и драгоценные камни. Хорхе, которого слишком тщательно учили ковке меча, на это только усмехнулся. Катаны совершенны – из-за изгиба они лучше и легче режут, из-за того, что заточка односторонняя, режущий край становится еще острее. То, что находится в руках у Кимэя – это просто смех. К тому же эти «украшения» типа узоров и камней казались неуместными и щегольскими.

\- Ты даже пользуешься йокайскими штучками… - издевательски пропел Хорхе.

\- Ты о телепортации или о самом мече? – осведомился противник. – Так знай: телепортация – довольно полезное умение, для простого ками недоступное, и я не вижу препятствий не использовать ее. А насчет меча, - Кимэй прокрутил его в руке, – у йокаев свои секреты совершенства.

\- Ну-ну, - Хорхе был не из тех, кого было легко впечатлить. К тому же меч этот украшен чересчур безвкусно, чтобы его заинтересовать. – Начнем.

Он половчее перехватил катану и бросился в атаку. Находящиеся в комнате могли увидеть, как ками, который всего мгновение назад стоял на месте, испарился. И в тот же миг послышался скрежет и звон: Кимэй вскинул меч, быстро и резко повернулся, становясь в защитную стойку. Огненным цветком расцвели искры, желтый туман окутал его, зыбкий, неясный – только и успевай отбиваться. Всегда доброе и мягкое лицо Кимэя вдруг исказилось, появился хищный, ему нехарактерный оскал, а движения стали четкими, размеренными и даже на первый взгляд небрежными, но на самом деле экономными и четко рассчитанными, будто он заранее знал, откуда последует атака.

В какой-то момент противники отскочили друг от друга, как два мяча, столкнувшиеся друг с другом, Хорхе замедлился, показался, тормозя когтями по татами и вспарывая их. Он припал к полу, точно кот, готовящийся к прыжку, приподнял голову, глядя на Кимэя с азартом. Курадо же оставался прямым и несгибаемым, точно железный прут.

\- Кехо без ультразвука, - уважительно кивнул он.

Хорхе широко усмехнулся. Конечно, без него, ведь куратор Синсэн Аши очень гордился своей реакцией.

\- Полагаюсь только на зрение.

\- Хорхе, - вздохнул Кимэй с жалостью, - я не утратил способности к кехо.

Амацукумэ ждал чего-то подобного. Он уже не первый раз участвовал в бою, и недооценивать противника было не в его правилах.

\- Так вперед, - его улыбка сверкнула.

Кимэй не стал медлить – перешел в специальный режим быстро и почти мгновенно. Атаковал. Тоже без ультразвука, но тем хуже для него.

Со стороны эти двое выглядели странно: двигались резко, рывками, то пропадали из поля зрения, то возникали на месте. В моменты, когда их можно было видеть, они были похожи на ожившую галерею полотен, которые изображают одну битву в разных ракурсах. Вот Хорхе, согнув колени, парирует удар, слегка прогибается, когда Кимэй пытается его дожать. Или уже несколько другая ситуация: атакует Амацукумэ, а его противник быстро уворачивается.  И не понятно, кто сильней и каков исход будет этой битвы. Наверное, она может продолжаться сколь угодно долго, ведь силы равны.

\- Помоги мне, Акито, - быстро прошептал Данте, ползком добравшись до ног брата. Тот посмотрел вниз надменно, как на букашку, его лицо перекосило, словно его переполнял ядовитый гнев. Но слишком уж велика была эта надменность, чтобы казаться естественной, а не маской. – Ты же можешь освободить меня, я знаю…

Данте выглядел почти нормальным и вменяемым. Но такими кажутся еще душевно больные, когда пытаются добиться того, что им нужно. Акито знал, что такое настоящее безумие, поэтому быстро его нашел в глубине распахнутых лиловых глаз.

\- Ты же хотел, чтобы я тебя защитил… - продолжал он.

\- Замолчи.

Данте в ответ только мягко хихикнул.

\- Кто ж знал, что времена так изменятся, а? Что теперь мне придется оберегать тебя, а не наоборот. А ведь раньше…

Акито только приподнял бровь.

\- Тебе рот заткнуть?

\- Ты всегда верил в мою хрупкость, только… от матери почему-то защищать не спешил, - в его тоне послышались обвиняющие нотки. – Ты же мог нажаловаться деду… Он бы не потерпел, что его любимую внучку избивают.

Акито стиснул челюсти и сжал кулаки.

\- Тебе была нужна семья.

\- Такая? – рассмеялся, почти промурлыкал Данте. – Ты уверен?

Брат промолчал.

\- Но знаешь, я не жалею, - продолжил он. – Было и счастливое время…

Драка тем временем перестала быть простыми обменами ударов с кехо и без, а приобретала более крупные масштабы: разлетелась ваза, выбили вначале одни двери, а потом и те, что оказались по соседству. Хорхе смеялся, наслаждаясь битвой с тем, кто ему давно не нравился, Кимэй молчал и был сосредоточен.

Амацукумэ подскочил к кицуне и схватил ее за шиворот. Курадо в роли щита девушку не принял, и просто атаковал с другой стороны. Хорхе пришлось в спешном порядке выставлять щит понадежнее и одновременно прицельно бросать в сторону своего отпрыска свой мудреный снаряд.

\- Давай, детка, - Хорхе блокировал удар. – Развлеки беседой моего сына, - теперь пришел черед его атаки, а дорогих ваз в комнате принцессы оказалось немало. – Иначе он заболтает нашего гения, - усмешка, когда ваза полетела прямо в Кимэя, - и мне придет подмога, - Курадо ловко уклонился от самонаводящейся с помощью Сейкатсу вазы и ответил разрядом кей, - и твоему помощнику придется несладко. Расскажи, что ли… - кей просвистела в опасной близости от головы – не увернулся бы, волосы припалила, - …какую-нибудь душераздирающую историю своей жизни! Уверен… ох… у тебя их много!

Кицуне хоть и была сообразительной девушкой, но оказалась к бою неприспособленной и паниковала почем зря. Поэтому при попадании в Акито, забилась и постаралась его оцарапать, как можно глубже, словно защищая свою жизнь. Гений Аши скрутил ее быстро и методично – видно, что у него имелся опыт в таких делах. Вскоре она даже брыкаться перестала, а просто лежала распластанная на полу рядом со все еще обездвиженным Данте. Тот повернул голову и взирал на происходящее если не с философским выражением лица, то очень близким к этому.

\- Успокоилась? – осведомился Акито.

Кицуне помолчала, не зная, что ответить, но со временем и с усиливающейся хваткой стальных пальцев Акито на запястьях, кивнула. Акито хмыкнул и отпустил ее. Данте соображал в это время плохо, сознание по-прежнему мутил настырный Инстинкт, но Данте вдруг осознал, что в глазах брата не было ненависти, когда он смотрел на девушку. Наблюдалось нечто вроде жалости, но того ледяного презрения, которым он с готовностью окатывал всех, кто хоть отдаленно напоминал ками, не было и в помине. К ней, как к девушке, как, наверное, к привлекательной кицуне и фрейлине, он проявил несвойственную ему мягкость. Очень нелогичную мягкость, ведь она же его обманула! Данте очень хотелось думать, что это не являлось следствием того, что Акито целиком и полностью всю вину переложил на своего бывшего родственника. Ведь на него он смотрел, как на врага всей человеческой расы.

\- Извините… - искренне произнесла девушка, глаза ее наполнились слезами. – Извините меня…

Акито кивнул, глядя в ее лицо.

\- БЕРЕГИСЬ!.. – только и успел крикнуть Данте, чтобы предупредить брата, когда увидел, что эта мерзкая дама нащупала осколок вазы и вонзила его в Акито. У Акито  была хорошая реакция, ее хватило, чтобы увернуться от удара. Кицуне целила в незащищенное горло, но попала в плечо.

Данте всхлипнул от страха и одновременного облегчения, когда понял, что все обошлось. Акито же, не колеблясь,  ударил девушку по лицу. Она вскрикнула и дернулась, стараясь вырваться, но ее слишком хорошо держали.

\- Я бы на тебя натравил этого ручного зверька, - процедил брат, кивком указывая на Данте, - но он отказывается тебя убивать. Поэтому придется это все же сделать мне!

После его слов кицуне застыла на полу, глядя на то, как Акито безжалостно собирает Сейкатсу. Она была сильной и напоминала грозу – высекала молнии и гремела. Девушка смотрела на все это с ужасом и отчаянием, с обреченностью. Но ей хотелось жить, так отчаянно, так сильно, что она вся оцепенела, не зная, что делать. Дважды ее пытались убить эти люди, и дважды что-то их останавливало. Но случится ли чудо в третий раз – она не знала.

\- Я просто хотела, как лучше… - попыталась оправдаться она, но ее голос потонул в грохоте Сейкатсу Сарумэ Акито и звуках боя ками. Сейчас ее никто не мог слышать.

Она говорила правду. И на Аши она покушалась только потому, что хотела помочь господину Кимэю…

Глаза Акито, подсвеченные яркой водной Сейкатсу, смотрели непоколебимо. И рука его не дрожала, когда опускалась на ее уязвимый, ничем не защищенный живот.

«Я хочу жить…» - подумала Анита отстраненно.

 _«Ты будешь жить»,_ \- рассмеялся кто-то очень близко.

А потом огромный цветной вихрь Сейкатсу подхватил ее, закружил и унес далеко-далеко…

 

***

**02 день месяца Райдзин 491 года Одиннадцатого исхода,**

**Ие-но футана, страна Тэнка, Нара,**

**Особняк Сарумэ**

 

_«И зачем?»_

_«Просто не люблю бессмысленные смерти»._

_«А, ну да»._

Тишина. Только отчаянно и зловеще завывает на улице ветер. Даже битва остановилась. Все участники смотрели на место, где должна была лежать мертвая кицуне, а в итоге зияла дыра в полу. И никакой разорванной плоти. Ни кусочка. Эти существа выглядели так забавно, их лица приобрели настолько недоуменные выражения, что хотелось рассмеяться в голос, не думая о конспирации. Особенно непередаваемым было лицо Сарумэ Акито, который выглядел ребенком, у которого отобрали конфету.

_«Мне он нравится. Такой интересный. Давай, заберем его с собой, когда закончим?»_

_«Там видно будет»._

Тишина нарушилась. Ками начали обсуждать причину исчезновения и строили нелепые предположения. Только зря старались…

Их разговоры были уже неинтересны. Зато так и тянуло за язык обсудить одного из участников данного действа – того, посмотреть на которого сегодня они и пришли.

_«Кто бы мог подумать, что Сарумэ Акито окажется таким романтиком? Это похоже на «культ прекрасной дамы» не находишь?»_

Собеседник с удовольствием поддержал разговор.

_«Дамы, которой никогда не существовало»._

_«Но он ее придумал и идеализировал. Наверное, даже хорошо, что Сарумэ Амэ никогда не существовало»._

_«Но нужно понимать, что Амэ-но-удзумэ-но микото почти идеальная фигура для поклонения»._

Разумеется это так.

_«Муза. Она дарит вдохновение. При всей своей черствости и неповоротливости, он одухотворен больше прочих»._

_«Конечно»._

_«И он нуждается в ней, во вдохновении»._

_«Без сомнений»._

 

***

**02 день месяца Райдзин 491 года Одиннадцатого исхода,**

**Ие-но футана, страна Тэнка, Нара,**

**Особняк Сарумэ**

\- Кимэй, твоя работа? Не могу поверить, что ты стал так силен, что смог преодолеть мой телепортационный щит! – произнес Хорхе, смахивая пот со лба. А Кимэй что-то не выглядел уверенным. Значит, все же он здесь не при чем. Похоже, плавает рядом рыба побольше.

\- Я думаю, сейчас это неважно, - отозвался тот.

\- Да, определенно. Нам пора с тобой уже разобраться раз и навсегда, так? Данте! – Хорхе тряхнул в его сторону золотистой шевелюрой. – Бери свое сокровище и мотай отсюда…

Данте неуверенно приподнял голову.

\- Но…

\- Что «но»? Слышать не хочу! Я же о нем, забочусь, глупый! Вот сейчас будет много-много Сейкатсу, выдержит ли его щит от такой близости? – Хорхе поиграл с интонациями, чтобы побольше впечатлить глупого отпрыска.

\- А ты? – тихо спросил он.

\- Что я? – фыркнул родитель. – Немаленький уже. И как с йокаями разбираться – знаю.

\- Ты считаешь, что я вас так просто отпущу? – спокойно вопросил Кимэй, слушая разговоры ками.

\- А тебя кто-то спрашивать будет? – осведомился Акито с присущей ему «деликатностью». – К тому же делать мне здесь больше нечего. Пора возвращаться в Академию.

\- А за свой родной дом не боишься? – поддел его Хорхе.

Тот только скривился.

\- Мой дом – это Академия, - выплюнул он. – Здесь у меня ничего нет.

Данте почувствовал обиду. Но речь ведь об Акито. На его слова не стоит обижаться, потому что он… некоторые вещи сам порой не понимает. Во всяком случае, ему хотелось так думать.

\- Так иди уже домой! – не выдержал Хорхе. – Что тут поэмы сочиняешь?

Ощущение исчезнувших пут оказалось настолько неожиданным, что Данте не сразу и понял, что свободен. Он осторожно пошевелил руками и ногами, а потом дотянулся до валяющейся на полу манжеты и поднялся на ноги. Акито не стал его ждать и направился к выходу. От него пахло кровью, и это тревожило Данте, но он знал, что это просто царапина, ничего больше.

\- Не отпущу! – крикнул Кимэй и бросился за ним, но дорогу ему преградил Хорхе. Все-таки очень полезно иметь такого сильного родителя: он из передряг вытаскивает. Курадо остановился и усмехнулся. Он признал, что ему вначале придется победить Хорхе.

\- Все будет в порядке? – спросил Данте несмело. – Ну, с моей семьей.

\- О, я тебя умоляю! - Хорхе скорчил гримасу. – Неужели ты до сих пор не понял, что здесь только слуги, и то на своей половине. Ничего не будет. Я даже постараюсь не особо разгромить особняк.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Данте. – А ты?

\- Думаешь, я с ками, превращенным в йокая, не справлюсь? Да я, будучи студентом, Гоэна победил! Ты за кого меня принимаешь?

\- Не хвалился бы раньше времени, - осадил его Кимэй.

\- Нет уж, в себе я уверен. А вот ты в себе? – он снова поднял свою катану. А Кимэй – свой меч.

\- Давай, проверим.

Поняв, что никто больше с ним разговаривать не станет, Данте помчался за Акито. Будет очень обидно, если спутник уйдет без него. Все-таки поблизости могут быть йокаи, и довести брата до Академии – это священный долг. А Хорхе… Хорхе справится. Хотя, возможно, Данте просто и понятия не имел насчет силы Кимэя. Оставалось лишь верить в своего родителя.

У неба есть потрясающая особенность: когда портал спутника открывается несколько раз в одном месте в короткий промежуток времени, облака заворачиваются в кольцо. Иногда кажется, что это огромный дракон, который кусает свой хвост – красивое и завораживающее зрелище, но почти всегда сообщающее о том, что в данном месте случилась беда. Сейчас этот дракон кружил над особняком Сарумэ…

Данте подбежал к Акито и остановился рядом. Брат не удостоил его и взглядом. Он застыл на месте, ожидая финальной навигации орбитального спутника. Вел он себя, как ни в чем не бывало, а на раненное плечо, из которого до сих пор сочилась кровь, внимания не обращал. И правда, царапина ведь. Но Данте все равно шагнул к Акито, порываясь помочь: перевязать или промокнуть  кровь, может быть.  Акито остановил его:

\- Не приближайся!

\- Прости.

\- И слышать не хочу!

\- Ты имеешь право злиться…

\- Замолчи!

\- Акито… Как тебя убедить в моей искренности? – со страданием спросил Данте.

Брат повернулся и окатил ледяным презрением. Отчего же он такой холодный? Отчего упрямый? Но ведь дорог любым, несмотря ни на что.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я тебе поверил? – Данте, не веря в свое счастье, кивнул. – Тогда оставь меня в покое. Никогда больше не появляйся в моей жизни, чтобы я забыл о твоем существовании. Понятно? Не ходи за мной, как привязанный! Не закрывай собой меня, когда мне грозит опасность!

\- Но…

Спутник моргнул раз в чистом небе, будто подмигивая им, стоящим на земле, моргнул второй – предупреждал, что команда принята и отмене не подлежит, а потом бросил вниз ослепительно яркий луч, растворяя собой путников. В этот самый момент на женской половине дома Сарумэ что-то оглушительно грохнуло, крыша посыпала черепицей, с треском проломилась стена. Будто северное сияние спустилось с небес – но это всего лишь нити Великого потока, еще призрачные и безопасные, но уже готовые к тому, что настоящий мастер сплетет их в смерть. На миг оранжевым маревом вспыхнул купол щита, а потом стал прозрачным, и сквозь него можно было различить двоих, схватившихся насмерть. Больше не было нужды сдерживаться. Настало время измерить силу противника. Бывшая Сошу против талантливой Ямато. Кто победит?

Но Данте этого уже не видел. Спутник почти нежно подхватил их с Акито и понес к Академии. В холодный и уже знакомый осенний лес, где трава хрустит под ногами от изморози и вода покрылась коркой льда, которая затекла в отпечатки лошадиных копыт.

\- Надо перевязать. Вдруг грязь какая попадет? – заволновался Данте, но его смирили недовольным взглядом.

Акито молча взял курс на Академию. Данте поплелся следом.

\- Насчет твоего предложения… - вновь нарушил глубокую предрассветную тишину Данте. – Знаешь, так не пойдет. Можешь мне не верить, но это не значит, что я оставлю тебя в покое.

Акито долго не отвечал. Данте и не надеялся, что это произойдет, так что когда заговорил, оказался удивлен до глубины души.

\- Тогда придется тебя убить.

\- Ты меня не убил до этого, не убьешь и сейчас.

\- Хорошо меня знаешь?

Данте ухмыльнулся. Когда Акито начинал с ним разговаривать, казалось, что он и злиться перестает. Конечно, лишь видимость.

\- Лучше, чем кто-либо.

\- Вряд ли.

До самой Академии они больше не разговаривали. Вернее, Данте пытался, но Акито делал вид, что оглох. В конце концов и Данте надоело стучать в закрытую дверь, он и замолчал. Его думы, совсем не веселые, то и дело возвращались к Хорхе. Справится ли он или нет? А может, стоит пойти попросить помощи? Но не к Рихарду – он здесь замешан слишком явно, из передряги сына может и не захотеть вытаскивать. Может, к наставнику меча? Он хоть и недолюбливает Хорхе, но смерти ему явно не желает…

\- Ну и вид у вас! - присвистнул дежурный постовой у входа в Академию. Акито только хмыкнул. – Наверное, тяжело быть командиром комитета по профилактике и дисциплине?

\- С чего это? – спросил брат.

\- Да сбегают тут всякие, - он кивнул на растрепанного Данте. – А вам лови их.

\- Лучше делай свою работу, - ответил Акито. – Тогда и мне не придется его возвращать!

Парнишка на воротах позеленел и вытянулся в струнку. Аши, восьмой курс. И не такой сильный, как Акито.

Когда они прошли пост, брат уверенно свернул в сторону Главной башни. Данте уже решил, что он совсем рехнулся от прошлых событий и поспешил за ним.

\- Эй! Твои общежития в другой стороне.

\- Я знаю.

\- Так зачем ты туда идешь? – недоумевал ками.

\- Тебя веду к ректору. Объяснишь ему, как ты выбрался из общежитий, не переполошив всю Академию. А заодно и расскажешь, как взломал систему соловьиных полов.

Данте застыл в оцепенении от таких нелепых обвинений! Да не взламывал он ничего! Они… сами. Так зачем еще к ректору идти, который…

\- А ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? После слов той кицуне… - которая еще и исчезла при загадочных обстоятельствах. Как заметил Хорхе, «исчезла нехарактерно для йокаев».

Акито смерил Данте одним только взглядом. Но каким! От него бедный ками едва не споткнулся.

\- Господин ректор не мог быть в этом замешан. Она лгала.

Сил переубеждать брата не было никаких. Уж легче придумать очередную историю, почему его где-то в лесу ловили. Интуиция подсказывала, что правду здесь говорить не стоит совсем.

Хорхе вернулся где-то через час. Данте уже успел пообщаться с сонным Рихардом, наплести ему о том, что мечтал посмотреть на ночной Ареццо, но слегка не рассчитал расстояние, да и Акито за ним гнался. Хатиман поверил – Данте умел быть очень убедительным, - и даже решил не наказывать, а сводить всех Охотников на экскурсию в город. Все-таки ректор очень странный.

Хорхе появился в комнате Данте в тот момент, когда тот переплетал косу, сидя на полу. Он отодвинул фусума, прошел в комнату, пошатываясь, и погладил своего отпрыска по голове.

\- Все в порядке? – спросил тот.

\- Да, солнце светит, птички поют, а Кимэй отправлен на перерождение. Надо сказать Цукиеми, чтобы он над его душой особо поиздевался во время Очищения. Я, надеюсь, это можно…

Хорхе опустился устало и грузно на пол рядом с Данте.

\- Понятно. Меня ректор вызывал. Пришлось придумывать сказку буквально на ходу. Ты меня убьешь, наверное, ведь теперь тебе придется вести всех Синсэн Аши на экскурсию в Ареццо…

Данте повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию родителя, но она превзошла все ожидания: Хорхе спал на полу, свернувшись калачиком. Запутанные и потускневшие волосы рассыпались вокруг него, глаза были закрыты, а дыхание ровное. Он провел по телу родителя рукой, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии повреждений, а потом стащил с кровати одеяло и укрыл им Хорхе.

Наверное, это было сложно победить перерожденного ками. Данте видел, насколько Кимэй силен.  Все-таки Курадо был неплохим. Добрым и лечил. И не скажешь, что предатель. Интересно, что же произошло, раз он перешел на сторону врага?


	6. История двенадцатая: Дневники Повелителя

**История двенадцатая**

**Дневники Повелителя**

_...ввиду специфического кода человеческие души имеют определенную степень ограничений. При обращении человека в ками эти ограничения выражаются в максимальной степени. Любой ками нуждается в лимитере, который будет защищать душу от разрушения. При избыточном воздействии неочищенной Сейкатсу в человеческой душе третье и восьмое звено кода разрушается, пятое и десятое – подвергается необратимой деформации. И если третье и восьмое звено восстанавливаются в Еминокуни, то деформированные звенья реставрации не подлежат, что в конечном итоге приводит к гибели души._

_Я нашел способ изменить код в то время, когда душа находится в состоянии «ками». В результате его сила преобразованной души значительно увеличивается, теряется Инстинкт, специальность и привязка к лимитеру._

_Воспроизведение может вестись двумя способами: традиционным для ками – с помощью донорства крови; и традиционным для людей – внутреннее оплодотворение. Дети наследуют особенности силы и признаки родителей. При втором способе воспроизведения душа ребенка не имеет связи с Еминокуни, поэтому перерождению не подлежит…_

**_Из дневника Сусаноо-но микото._ **

**_Авасима, Морской дом. Восьмой исход_ **

 

***

 

**11 день месяца Камаитати 448 года Одиннадцатого исхода**

**(сорок три года назад)**

**Такама-но хара, Оногодзима;**

**г.Сумеру, Небесная Божественная Обитель**

Сегодня облака застлали собою террасы. Смотровые площадки были бесполезны и даже опасны, ведь во влажной густоте можно легко потеряться и не заметить, что стоишь на краю бездонной и жадной пропасти. Иногда облака расходились, и солнце несмело заглядывало в витражные окна, лизало старые фрески, на которых изображались Первые Боги Поднебесного. Все еще яркие и удивительно живые они изображали забытые события, цветущие яблони и опавшие листья, нити Сейкатсу, сплетенные в плотный клубок. Фрески поражали своей реалистичностью.

 Давным-давно, на заре мира, Эхисса здесь родила своих детей: Аматэрасу, Сусаноо и Цукиеми. Тогда это место считалось домом богов, теперь же это больше штаб-квартира ками. Или просто перевалочный пункт, в который они возвращаются после долгих и утомительных заданий.

С тех пор как прошел Восьмой Исход, боги больше не жили среди людей, появлялись и показывались им нечасто, больше по необходимости, не желая вселять пустую тревогу. Ведь, где они, там обычно и йокаи. И хотя ками часто бродили среди людей в своих человеческих обличиях, они все равно возвращались сюда – не потому, что это место было им домом, а потому, что чувствовали себя чужаками в обычных городах.

Небесная Обитель – это огромное строение, расположившееся почти на самой верхушке Сумеру. Если стоять у подножия горы и смотреть вверх, то его попросту не видно, ведь оно находится выше облаков. Величественная громада с десятком башен, стен, террас, мостов и переходов в ясную солнечную погоду впечатляла одним своим видом, поражала своей древностью и непохожестью ни на одно строение, находящееся в Поднебесном. Внутри, помимо разнообразных хранилищ и бесконечных галерей – общих мест для всех, были еще и специальные места: покои Идзанами и Рихарда, запертые помещения, где раньше жила Аматэрасу, отдельные башни, принадлежащие отрядам. И редко кто-то из богов находился не на своей территории. Зональное разделение здесь было очень значимым.

Бывали и другие случаи. Редкие и почти беспрецедентные, когда из отряда, сформированного и притертого еще в Академии, происходил перевод. В такие моменты ками и пересекал те неназванные границы, оказываясь на чужой территории.

Совсем недавно по меркам любого ками – года три или четыре назад, Рихард приказал создать специальный отряд, который подчинялся только ему одному. Командиром его стал ками по имени Гор, принадлежащий к бесконечно воинственной школе Сошу. Имя души его было Хоори-но микото (Бог, Пригибающий Огонь). И он являлся печально известной фигурой, из-за несдержанности которого погибло немало людей. Но Рихард умел прощать чужие ошибки и давать возможность к реабилитации.

Аматэрасу Кимэй, Куни-но-курадо-но ками (Земной Бог Темных Расщелин), был переведен в отряд Гора по специальному приказу Хатимана, поэтому сейчас находился на территории специального отряда, навсегда покинув свои покои, отведенные ему в отряде Аматэрасу Хелависсы.

\- Командир, - перегородки-седзи раздвинулись, открывая вид на бесконечный туман, который окутывал фигуру ками, замершего на пороге в низком поклоне. Серые, переливающиеся шелка его одежд казались тоже сотканными из тумана.  Полы их находились в постоянном движении, отчего казалось, что они клубятся.

Кимэй был красивым настолько, насколько это применимо к ками. Длинные и густые волосы, блестящие и ухоженные. Они были сейчас собраны в высокий хвост и лились на плечи серо-зеленой волной. Яркие раскосые глаза смотрели прямо и открыто. Кимэй казался хрупким, как и многие ками, но в каждом его движении, в каждом жесте скользила такая сила и уверенность, какая бывает только у самых ярких и талантливых мечников. Курадо мог выглядеть, как угодно, но назвать его слабым никто не смел.

\- Проходи.

Сусаноо* Хоори Гор  в строгом темно-синем кимоно сидел за низким столиком, скрестив ноги. Он поднял голову, оценивающе разглядывая визитера. Взгляд этот отдавал холодом и презрением, в котором было больше недоверия, чем тех чувств, которые он хотел продемонстрировать. Острожный по натуре Гор очень долго присматривался к своим подчиненным, предпочитая проверять их в бою, а не верить чьим-то рекомендациям. Пусть даже  эти рекомендации исходили от самого Хатимана.

  Кимэй прошел в кабинет и снова поклонился.

\- Прошу прощения, что помешал, - произнес он, задвигая за собой перегородки. Густой туман остался за порогом. Он не посмел шагнуть следом.

Гор помолчал, будто решая, подходит ли ему этот ками или нет, смотрел пристально, словно пытался взглядом отыскать недостатки. Кимэй под этим взглядом ощущал себя неуютно и как-то совсем уж беззащитно, а для школы Сошу - это очень опасное и разрушительное чувство.

\- У меня для тебя задание, - наконец произнес Гор.

Кимэй поклонился снова, давая понять, что внимательно слушает своего командира и готов выполнять все его приказы. Чистым серебряным перезвоном отозвались колокольчики, которыми были украшены шпильки-канзаси, воткнутые в волосы Кимэя, зашуршал шелк, нарушая тишину этого места. А потом все смолкло. Тишина снова стала такой густой и абсолютной, такой плавной и текучей, как чистая вода в горном ручье. Нарушил ее грубоватый голос Гора.

\- Я читал твое досье и знаю, что у тебя есть опыт в доставке ценных вещей.

\- Да, командир.

\- Операция совершенно секретна. Из ками будешь только ты, плюс двое Аши. В клане Таманоя тебе передадут кристалл. Доставка лично Хатиману.

\- Слушаюсь.

Гор взял со стола лист пергамента и протянул его Кимэю. На нем были написаны зашифрованные данные.

\- Здесь - коды доступа к орбитальному оружию. Но не думай о собственной значимости, все члены отряда имеют их, -  Куни-но-курадо-но ками пробежался по нему глазами и кивнул, пряча лист в складках одежды, а Гор продолжил: - Можешь приступать к выполнению задания.

\- Да, командир, - снова поклонился Кимэй и распахнул седзи. За мгновение до того, как он собирался раствориться в кехо, его остановил голос командира.

\- Добро пожаловать в отряд, Сусаноо Кимэй.

Ками обернулся, и, склонив голову, произнес:

\- Я буду стараться оправдать ваши надежды, командир.

Гор холодно кивнул.

 _____________________________________

* Создавая отряд, подчиненный непосредственно себе, Хатиман распорядился о том, что каждый из ками меняет свое родовое имя из Аматэрасу на Сусаноо.

***

**10 день месяца Камаитати 448 года Одиннадцатого исхода**

**(сорок три года назад)**

**Ие-но футана. Тэнка-куни. Префектура Сига;**

**Земли Таманоя. Хиэ.**

Спутники выстроились не для перемещения, а для дальней связи. Делалось это редко, ками предпочитали наносить визиты, а не транслировать свое изображение на полмира, но  сейчас этого требовали правила клана Таманоя. Сотрудничая с ками, этот клан предпочитал оставаться в стороне от политики и боевых действий, выбрав лишь техническое обслуживание и оснащение. Таманоя почти не выходили со своей территории и не пускали на нее чужаков, объясняя это тем, что нуждаются в том, чтобы их не отвлекали от их изобретений. Исключение составляла боковая ветвь клана, которая специализировалась на том, чтобы искать ками, превращенных в йокаев, а так же взявшая на себя все контакты с внешним миром.

Клан Таманоя не посещали с визитами. С ним только связывались. Но бывали и исключения.

\- Расшифровка данных завершена, господин Хатиман.

\- Это хорошая новость.

Боковая ветвь, которая взяла на себя контакты Таманоя с внешним миром, называлась кланом Корё. Люди, принадлежащие к нему, были очень узнаваемы. Высокие, худые и жилистые. Со смуглой кожей, иссиня-черными волосами и льдистыми серебристыми глазами. Они обладали хищным профилем, острыми скулами и тонкими губами. Волосы они отращивали до плеч и вплетали в них кожаные шнурки, украшали их перьями различных цветов и размеров. На шее носили медальоны, которые были заменителями браслетов Аши. Одевались преимущественно в кожу и меха. Причем, чем выше было положение, тем больше перьев и меха. Занимались по большей части отловом ками, превратившихся в йокаев.

\- Насколько эти данные оправдали мои ожидания? – спросила голограмма Рихарда. Картинка не была четкой, постоянно сбивалась, иногда шипела, шла рябью или даже пропадала. Ректор вещал из своего кабинета в Академии, а оттуда всегда была плохая связь.

\- Я считаю, что вы останетесь довольны, - слабо улыбнулся Таманоя Акиери, на данный момент глава клана Корё.

Сказать, что он был стар – язык не поворачивался ни у кого, но и молодым его не назовешь точно. Казалось, будто его возраст остановился на сорока - сорока пяти годах и ползти выше не собирался. В меру седой, в меру морщинистый, и все еще невероятно сильный – нет-нет, возрасту он сдаваться никак не собирался. Поговаривали, что он ханье, но доказательств тому не было.

\- Тогда прошу вашего разрешения на транспортировку кристалла в Академию.

От этой просьбы Акиери нахмурился, а уголки его губ недовольно опустились. Клан Таманоя очень не любит чужаков…

\- Я думаю, это можно устроить, - произнес он после непродолжительной паузы. – Но вы знаете правила, господин Хатиман.

Изображение Рихарда снова зашипело, на этот раз немного раздраженно и даже как-то сердито, но лицо ректора Академии Аши оставалось спокойным и дружелюбным. Ни тени недовольства не было на нем, как ни пытайся разглядеть.

\- Разумеется. Один ками и двое Аши. Я пришлю самых надежных.

\- Мы доверяем господину Хатиману и напоминаем, что кристалл – довольно тонкая вещь, и при транспортировке его через спутник данные могут быть утеряны.

Рихард понимающе кивнул.

\- Спасибо за напоминание.

\- Не за что, господин Хатиман. Жду ваших людей завтра. Счет пришлю позже.

\- Разумеется. Удачного вам дня.

\- И вам, - ответил Акиери, и изображение погасло. Таманоя облегченно вздохнул, устало откинувшись на спинку кресла. По его виску пробежала капля пота, очертила линию скулы и упала вниз.

\- Дайти! – позвал Акиери своего помощника, переведя дыхание. Тот вбежал сию минуту такой взволнованный, будто капитан не с ректором разговаривал в этой комнате, а с йокаем сражался, и от этого зависела его жизнь. Акиери сделал жест рукой, показывая тем самым, что с ним все в порядке. – Свяжись с Гоэном.  Скажи, что кристалл заберут завтра.

\- Да, капитан! – воскликнул он и так же спешно, как появился, скрылся из виду. Когда хлопнула дверь, Акиери позволил себе расслабиться, ссутулиться и прикрыть лицо руками.

«Это все, что я могу сделать. Но, надеюсь, этого хватит», - подумал он.

Этого хватило.

 

***

 

_Я создавал души йокаев по образу и подобию человеческих, но с некоторыми модификациями. Я убрал ограничители, в результате чего мои творения получили возможность телепортации в пространстве, укрепил слабые звенья кода и добавил новый блок, отвечающий за воспроизведение. На последнее меня сподвигло то, что Еминокуни из-за значительного изменения кода отказывалась принимать души на восстановление и очищение. Без этого души изнашиваются и в конечном итоге погибают. Чтобы сохранить йокаев как вид без помощи Еминокуни, я решил их душам дать способность к размножению._

**_Из дневника Сусаноо-но микото;_ **

**_г.Сумеру, Небесный Божественный Дом._ **

**_До начала времен_ **

 

***

 

**10 день месяца Камаитати 448 года Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**материк Тика, замок Насварта;**

**резиденция Принца Ину Кимиясу**

 

Как только он появился на пороге, Кимиясу понял, что дни его спокойной жизни сочтены. Принц нехотя оторвал взгляд от отчета десятого отряда и взглянул на нарушителя спокойствия. Небрежно остриженные черные волосы, торчащие в разные стороны. Помятый китель из черной шерсти, грязный, заляпанный. Кимиясу снял очки - может, так посетитель будет выглядеть лучше. Едва ли.

\- Киану Кёхиро, - пробубнил так тихо, что Кимиясу его едва расслышал. О том, чтобы приветствовать Принца согласно всем правилам, и речи не шло – стоял  ссутулившись, да еще и грязи со двора нанес. - Командир третьего отряда Принца Тенгу Гоэна. Прибыли в ваше распоряжение…

Голос его был настолько уныл, что если слушать его долго, то можно было попросту уснуть.

\- Третьего отряда? - Кимиясу почувствовал, что его лицо удлиняется от удивления. Вот уж чего не ожидал.

\- Да, Принц. У меня есть документы… - командир достал из кармана несколько вконец помятых и заляпанных жиром бумаг и потряс ими.  Кимиясу взглянул на них с недоверием, подавляя желание скривиться, и кивнул на стол.

\- Кладите сюда.

\- Угу, - Киану проковылял до стола, безбожно шаркая ногами и оставляя комья глины на любимом ковре, чем привел Кимиясу в настоящий ужас, и положил перед Принцем  мятый  приказ.

Кимиясу дернул бровью и потянулся к бумагам. Сегодня, как никогда, он был рад, что его руки облачены в легкие перчатки из черной замши - не придется касаться этой мерзости голыми пальцами. Принц взял бумаги и пробежался глазами по нестройным строчкам. Гоэн. Конечно. Ну, кто же еще обладает таким специфическим чувством юмора и извращенным умом, чтобы спихнуть на Кимиясу третий отряд? Этого следовало ожидать.

\- Все правильно, - ответил Принц. - Подождите немного.

Кимиясу взял в руки колокольчик и позвонил. Секретарь, исполнительный молодой юноша по имени Куро Масару, шустрый и предупредительный, почти сразу же материализовался с подносом в руках.

\- Звали? - улыбнулся он Кимиясу.

\- Не для кофе, - Принц чувствовал, что у него окончательно испортилось настроение. - Но все равно спасибо. Масару, это - командир третьего отряда. Они сегодня прибыли в наше ведомство, проследи, чтобы их расквартировали и дали все необходимое.

\- Третий отряд!.. - воскликнул секретарь, закрывая рот рукой. Магическое словосочетание наводило ужас на всех одним только своим упоминанием, а тут…

\- Ты все понял, Масару?

-Д-да… - секретарь оставил поднос с кофе на столе и поклонился. - Я… прослежу.

Кимиясу перевел взгляд на командира. На лице появилась улыбка, которая, впрочем, не предвещала ничего хорошего.

\- Командир Киану, в ваших же интересах беспокоить меня делами вашего отряда, как можно реже. Вы понимаете, о чем я.

\- Я понимаю, - закивали в ответ. "Но вряд ли исполню", - повисло в воздухе. Кимиясу посетил острый приступ тревоги.

\- Идите, - он махнул рукой.

\- Есть… - ответили оба в один голос и быстро телепортировались. Кимиясу покосился на серебряный кофейник с тоской, а потом наклонился, достал из тумбочки графинчик с бренди и бокал. По поводу третьего отряда стоило выпить. И лучше - немало.

"Гоэн…" - утробно прорычал  Принц ненавистное имя, опрокидывая в себя бренди. Кое-то еще поплатится за то, что спихнул ему этот мусор!

Когда графинчик опустел, Кимиясу, ничуть не захмелевший, зато чувствовавший себя немного лучше, чем полчаса назад, поднялся со своего кресла, поправил кружевные манжеты и потянулся за черным плащом, без которого не появлялся на улице. Принц не любил телепортации на незначительные расстояния, считая это блажью, поэтому скорым шагом покинул кабинет.

В приемной сидел Масару, задумчиво склонив лохматую голову над какой-то бумагой. При этом секретарь держал в зубах карандаш, как собака кость, и слегка прикусывал. Кимиясу знал об этой странной привычке Масару, ведь почти все канцелярские принадлежности хранили следы его зубов.

\- Принц! - карандаш выпал изо рта и покатился по столу. Секретарь порывался встать и поприветствовать своего начальника, как подобает, но тот его остановил жестом. Кимиясу посмотрел на Масару с легким прищуром, и со стороны казалось, что у Принца ужасная мигрень.

\- Сделал все, что велел? - спросил он.

\- Я перепоручил командира Киану и его отряд Нобато, - Масару виновато опустил глаза, будто ожидал, что его сейчас начнут отчитывать за то, что он отдал свою головную боль зампотылу. Но Кимиясу только довольно усмехнулся.

\- Хорошая идея, - похвалил он. - Представляю, как "рад" был Нобато.

Мальчишка слегка зарделся от похвалы.

\- Но ведь это был ваш приказ, - глаза хитро сверкнули из-под пшеничного цвета челки. Кимиясу от такого заявления захохотал. Мальчик далеко пойдет, повезло ему с помощником.

 - Проследи, чтобы на продовольственных складах усилили охранные кей. Это не будет лишним.

Секретарь закивал, быстро записывая что-то на бумаге.

\- Принц, вы думаете, что…

\- Это третий отряд, не будь наивным, Масару. И первое место, куда они попытаются проникнуть - это туда.

\- Но, в таком случае, можно ли их селить рядом с остальными?

\- Посмотрим, - Принц кивнул, давая понять, что у него все и разговор окончен. Выходя, он бросил взгляд через плечо. Масару снова склонился к своей бумаге, но без карандаша в зубах. Секретарь тяжело вздохнул и принялся что-то исправлять в документе. Кимиясу покачал головой и вышел.

На дворе царил непонятный гомон.  Принц нахмурился в сторону возмутителей спокойствия, и, заметив, что в центре что-то возмущенно вещает раскрасневшийся Нобато, а приснопамятный командир стоит с таким видом, будто дела этого мира не касаются вовсе, хмыкнул и направился в сторону конюшен. И если раньше Кимиясу только производил впечатление больного мигренью, то теперь у него и правда начинала болеть голова. "Пусть только побеспокоят меня в ближайшее время…" - думал он, отращивая длинные острые клыки. Кровь йокаев была на удивление невкусна, но Принцу нравилось пускать ее для демонстрации.

\- Принц! Приветствую! – конюх, видно, недавно предавался послеобеденному сну, ведь в его волосах запуталось несколько сухих травинок. И разбудил его бедлам на улице, а не появление высокого начальства. - Седлать Нори?

Из стойла раздалось дикое ржание, которое возвещало о том, что конь-ханьё*  услышал свое имя. Как и положено демоническим созданиям, он обладал норовом и признавал только одного хозяина.

\- Попробуй, - хмыкнул Принц, скрещивая руки на груди.

\- У него сегодня плохое настроение… - вздохнул конюх, направляясь к стойлу. Нори снова дико заржал, а потом полыхнуло огнем. Юноша едва увернулся от разбушевавшегося ханьё.

\- Мы будем гармонично смотреться вместе, - Принц приблизился, щелкнул защелкой на стойле и бесстрашно вошел внутрь. Рука в перчатке легла на мощную шею Нори и погладила. Ханье от обычных лошадей отличался не только характером, но умением плеваться огнем и поедать если не людей, то мелких животных. Особенно вкусными он находил собак и кошек. Тонконогий и быстрый - туловище ему перешло от матери-лошади, а от отца-йокая передалась хищная львиная морда и внушительный арсенал зубов. А еще, когда Нори было хорошо, и он хотел, чтобы об этом знал хозяин, он урчал. 

\- Я думаю, он готов, чтобы его оседлали, - Принц снова погладил по спине ханье и отошел. Нори терпеливо ждал, пока на него водрузят седло, выражая свое недовольство тихим пофыркиванием и маленькими капельками огненной слюны, которая капала на пол.

\- Готово, - сообщил конюх, и Кимиясу сделал жест ханье, чтобы он следовал к выходу. Конь тихо заржал и засеменил наружу. Принц смахнул с плеча несуществующую пылинку и направился следом за Нори. Остановил его неуверенный вопрос конюха:

\- Принц, а что делать, если… Ну, вы понимаете, третий отряд прибыл и…

Кимиясу усмехнулся, и в красных демонических глазах сверкнуло злорадство.

\- Думаю, Нори понравится их гонять.

\- Понял! - засиял конюх, потирая затылок. Сено по-прежнему торчало у него в волосах.

Принц зашагал к выходу, чувствуя удовлетворение оттого, что Нори уже нашел себе развлечение, и подпалил мантию особо нерадивого подчиненного, который зазевался и не заметил столь опасного соседства. Вопли по двору раздавались знатные - подпаленный требовал воды и компенсацию морального ущерба, причем немедленно.

\- Нори! - крикнул Кимиясу, и ханье встал на дыбы, дико заржал, а только потом бросился к хозяину. Для того чтобы Принцу было удобнее на него забираться, ханье опустился на колени. Кимиясу легко взлетел в седло.

\- Вперед, - тихо скомандовал он.  Нори с энтузиазмом помчался туда, куда указал хозяин.

Все-таки кони-ханье - удивительные существа. Они были такими быстрыми, как ками в кёхо, но гораздо выносливее. Жаль лишь - летать не могли. Это умели Небесные Собаки, но рождались они так редко, что достать ее казалось неслыханной удачей. Принцу Тануки Итидзё повезло - у него давно рос щенок.

Кимиясу мягко направил Нори к городу, сегодня у Принца было настроение развлечься. Дорога шла густым и темным бамбуковым лесом. Ветер задумчиво шелестел листвой и постукивал полыми стволами друг о друга. Земля была вся усеяна коричневой палой листвой - бамбук пропускал так мало света, что под ними почти ничего не росло. Лишь изредка увидишь редкие клочки травы. Нори что-то ворчал. Конечно, он умел вести себя тихо, но сегодня явно не намеревался это делать. Принц не обращал на него внимания.

Лес расступился, и показалось серебряное озеро. Кимиясу обернулся, и, увидев девичью фигуру на берегу, приказал ханье двигаться к ней. Прекрасная девушка с длинными серебристыми волосами сидела на берегу, обняв колени. Издали казалось, что она одета в жемчужно-зеленый костюм, но при приближении становилось ясно, что это не одежда, а чешуя. Заметив приближающегося Принца, девушка приветливо помахала рукой.

\- Привет, - произнесла она. На ее лице не было носа, лишь две маленькие щелочки, а на шее раздувались алые, трепещущие жабры. - Вышел прогуляться?

\- Можно и так сказать, - Принц спешился. Нори сразу же сорвался с места и помчался ловить бабочек, которые порхали по поляне.

\- Значит, неудачный день? - девушка прищурилась.

Каон - йокай вида нингё, живущая в воде и лишь изредка выбирающаяся погреться на солнышке, промышляла тем, что особо "горячих" людей, решивших искупаться в зной, затаскивала на дно и оплетала тиной. Но чаще ее добычей были мелкие животные или рыбы. Жила она в этом озере довольно давно и предпочитала уединение.

\- У меня на лице написано? - притворно удивился Кимиясу.

\- Есть немного, - лукаво ответила Каон и легко скользнула в воду. Послышался тихий всплеск, и девушка на несколько мгновений скрылась под водой. Вынырнув, она снова посмотрела на Кимиясу. - Дочь не хочешь навестить?

\- Думаю, что нет.

\- И зря, - нинге снова нырнула. Нори обиженно заржал, когда бабочка ускользнула из его клыкастой пасти, и выпустил струю огня, решив полакомиться хорошо прожаренной дичью. Каон, которая видела и слышала все, будучи под водой, вынырнула и засмеялась. Ее смех отозвался тысячами хрустальных колокольчиков.

\- А мать твоей дочери  тебя ждет, - нинге весело подмигнула.

\- Я схожу к ней, если проголодаюсь, - кивнул Кимиясу. - Мне пора.

\- Приятно было поболтать!

\- Мне тоже, - Кимиясу поднял руку, призывая Нори.

Ханье подбежал и опустился на колени, покорно ожидая, пока его хозяин устроится со всеми удобствами. Кимиясу наклонился к его уху и прошептал место назначения, конь фыркнул и замотал мордой, подтверждая приказ. А потом норовисто цокнул копытом, и облачившись в одежду из разноцветных искр, исчез вместе с всадником. Каон улыбнулась совершенно по-человечески, провожая гостя взглядом, и скрылась в глубине своего родного озера.

__________________________________________

* _кони-ханье – результат селекции низшей неко и кобылы_

 

*** 

**10 день месяца Камаитати 448 года Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Ие-но футана, Вастре-Ираб-Кум, г.Шинбуиян;**

**резиденция Принца Тенгу Гоэна**

Лучше, чем кто-либо, Гоэн знал, что такое отчаяние. Он чувствовал его на губах, он чувствовал горечь его во рту, им немилосердно драло глотку. В такие моменты сильный, устрашающий Принц казался себе потерявшимся ребенком в толпе. Он кричал и размазывал слезы по лицу, но никто, никто не подходил к нему. Не было в этом мире существа, которое могло бы понять его страдания…

Закат догорал. Закат кровавый и еще слишком яркий, чтобы можно было смотреть на него. В нем дикую пляску исполняло безумие – почему этого никто не видит? Только он, избранный. Позвать кого-нибудь из слуг и указать рукой: «Смотри туда. Видишь? Видишь, как он роняет кровавые слезы по нашему миру? Миру извращенному и неправильному, заблудившемуся, угасающему, но все еще не сдавшемуся. Он ведь борется, он ведь хочет жить, как ты и я. Не понимаешь? Не видишь? Что ж… Я одинок в своем видении, мой дар – это мое проклятие». А потом будут осколки стекла, бриллиантовой россыпью разбросанные на полу, жестокость и жажда крови – не для еды, а просто желание чужой боли и чужого страдания, сделать, чтобы на своей шкуре ощутили его-их, боль…

\- Я люблю тебя! Люблю! – воскликнул Гоэн, улыбаясь во весь рот, расправляя широкие черные крылья. Страдая и плача, разрываясь от боли. Он сгорбился, понурил голову, не смотря на закат, который теплой рыжиной тронул спокойное море, ласково коснулся густых крон деревьев, южных, буйных, цветущих ярко, но недолго. – Люблю… Почему ты не девушка?

Он ждал ответа. Ждал ответа от мира, который был ему болезненно дорог, который бился в его сердце, заставляя его сжиматься от нежности, но тот молчал. Не хотел отвечать на этот странный, незначительный вопрос. Обычно мир говорил с Принцем призрачными видениями, мягким голосом, зыбкими, ни на что непохожими ощущениями. Он рассказывал, как страдает, когда ками выпускают Сейкатсу, а на его теле остаются ожоги, они болят, они гноятся и не заживают. В такие моменты Гоэн хотел стереть с лица земли всех ками без исключения, пойти на них войной, убивать-убивать-убивать, жестоко, кроваво, без жалости…

Поднебесный не был девушкой, но он был повсюду. Поэтому не было и не могло быть разлуки, только Гоэн все равно чувствовал себя одиноким. Он в безумной, ненормальной ласке коснулся нагретой солнцем балюстрады. Но ответа не последовало, камень остался камнем, неживым, бесчувственным. Тогда Гоэн завыл во всю мощь своих легких, так громко и надрывно, что, пожалуй, мог бы посоперничать с ками в излучении ультразвука. Стекла задрожали, треснули, а потом брызнули в разные стороны, сверкая рубинами в закатных лучах, шелестя и, наконец, затихая.

Принц умолк. И казалось, что все погрузилось в тяжелую, густую тишину. Даже жизнерадостные птицы, которые неизменно пели в саду, замолчали. И ветер притих, и море не ревело.

\- Я одинок… - Гоэн сокрушенно опустил руки. – Подняться бы в небо, выше облаков, а потом сложить крылья и рухнуть вниз тяжелым камнем. Ты простишь меня за это? Хотя нет, я тебя не оставлю. Ты же тогда совсем будешь одинока…

Принцу нравилось говорить о мире, как о девушке. Ему нравилось знать, что она нуждается в нем. И он даже считал, что раз она выбрала его, то любит, и отвечал ей взаимностью, пылко и порывисто. Точно влюбленный, он делал все, чтобы ей угодить, и выполнял каждую просьбу.

«Помоги мне, Гоэн, - как-то сказала она. – Я ограничена путами, мне плохо. Помоги мне освободиться!»

«Как?» - тут же с готовностью отозвался он.

«Все повторяется. Год от года, исход за исходом… Мне больно от этого повторения. Разорви эти кольца, помоги мне».

«Скажи, как мне сделать это?»

«Помири ками и йокаев».

«Но это невозможно!»

Она замолчала, а Гоэн начал лихорадочно искать, как исполнить ее просьбу. Он ведь обещал, поэтому сделает все, чтобы помочь ей. Помирить ками и йокаев – сложная задача, не так ли? Между ними не просто вражда, въевшаяся в кости, постоянная и непримиримая, между ними стоит Инстинкт, такая хитрая защита от предательства. Кем бы ни была Аматэрасу, но о своих «детях» она позаботилась как надо: никакого предательства, никакого отступления от предначертанного пути.

А потом Акиери сообщил о том, что Рихард доставил из Морского дома дневники  Повелителя. В них содержится инструкция, как ками избавить от Инстинкта. Тогда Гоэн подумал, что мудрость Поднебесного бесконечна, и он никогда не попросит ничего невозможного.

\- Я сделаю все, как ты хочешь, - пообещал Гоэн, - сделаю…

Его голос затих в сгущающихся сумерках. Море снова зашумело, забурлило, подул свежий морской бриз, растрепал перья на крыльях тенгу. Принц пригладил их рассеянным движением, все еще пребывая в глубокой задумчивости. Тоска не отпускала. Сегодня хотелось приятной компании, греться в лучах любви и получать ласки, но ни одна женщина, даже фрейлина кицуне, не дала бы Гоэну того, чего он хотел. А он, безумно, до боли хотел…

Гоэн вернулся в дом. Лег на широкую постель, устланную скользкими и прохладными шелковыми простынями, полночно-синими, из тончайшего и дорого шелка. Он не стал укрываться, а завернулся в свои крылья, и, точно ребенок, заплакал от снедаемой тоски. Слезы текли из глаз, оставляли мокрые следы на лице, темными пятнами расползались по постельному белью. Принц прикрыл глаза, закусывая губу.

\- Я так одинок, - вдруг вырвалось из его груди. На холодной, лишенной тепла постели, он чувствовал себя так, будто из всех живых существ, только один он остался в этом мире и не существует никого, кто мог бы утолить его тоску. – Я так одинок…

Он зло смахнул непрошенные слезы, дав себе зарок больше не плакать. И прикрыл глаза. Нужно спать, потому что она обычно приходит во снах. Она и говорит во снах, вся такая легкая и прекрасная, неуловимая. Гоэн сделал глубокий вдох.

Но сон не шел. В голове все крутились мрачные мысли, тоска в груди горела, никак не хотела проходить, никак не хотела отпускать к той, кто действительно нужен Гоэну. Он разозлено рыкнул, перевернулся на спину, оказавшись на ложе из блестящих черных перьев, нахмурился. Сквозь смеженные веки ему явился образ, образ неизвестный и знакомый одновременно: сияющий ангел в белых одеждах, с печальным взглядом и такой яркой рыжиной в волосах, что могла бы позавидовать любая кицуне. Но она не была кицуне, от них буквально разит сексуальностью, потому что для этого их создала природа, она была другой. Слишком тонкой и хрупкой, с печалью вечности в глубоких глазах, была бледной и слабой, будто у нее вот-вот закончатся силы, и она упадет замертво. Наверное, так и выглядит Поднебесный. Нет, не так. Его Поднебесный другой, он не такая слабый, а это… его мать, которая ради его рождения отдала почти всю себя.

Гоэн подскочил на кровати, точно ошпаренный. Ее мать… Та, кто создала этот мир! Мать всего сущего, Идзанами. Она… она сможет утолить его тоску. Она сможет стать достойной заменой. Лицо Гоэна расплылось в счастливой улыбке. Он, наконец-то, нашел свою женщину.

\- Эхисса… - несмело произнес он, будто пробуя на вкус ее имя. – Эхисса…

*** 

**11 день месяца Камаитати 448 года Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Ие-но футана. Тэнка-куни. Префектура Сига;**

**Земли Таманоя. Хиэ.**

 

Яркий свет портала погас, уступая солнцу. Кимэй приоткрыл глаза и увидел, что перед ним простирается зеленая долина, окруженная заснеженными пиками гор. Воздух здесь был чист и свеж, но с каким-то металлическим привкусом.  Это, конечно, не казалось нисколько удивительным, ведь это земли Таманоя – великих ювелиров, создавших спутники, браслеты для Аши, ограничительные кольца  для ками и еще много других удивительных вещей. Здесь должно пахнуть металлом.

\- Специально для вас мы разрешили спутникам навестись на эти координаты.

Чтобы остаточная Сейкатсу не повредила сетчатку, встречающие Кимэя люди завязали глаза черными, непроницаемыми для едкого света повязками. Представителей клана Коре было четверо. И все в роскошных мехах и с перьями на голове, статные и широкоплечие. Вооруженные до зубов.

\- Мы признательны, - поклонился Кимэй. Он взял на себя смелость говорить не только от своего имени, но и от тех Аши, которые стояли за его спиной.

\- Прекрасно, - один из встречающих вышел вперед. Повязка на его глазах ослабла и плавным движением скользнула вниз, оставшись болтаться на шее. – Тогда мы надеемся, что вы не задержитесь более необходимого.

Кимэй натянуто улыбнулся. «Гостеприимность» Таманоя, действительно, такая,  какой ее описывали.

\- Мы бы задержались, но у нас срочное дело, - спокойно ответил ками. В его голосе не было ни упрека, ни обиды, ни возмущения. Он не рассчитывал на теплый прием, и поэтому приготовился к подобной встрече.

\- Понимаем. Тогда не станем вас задерживать, - он сделал знак рукой, и из-за плеча вышел его помощник. В его руках находился небольшой ларец.

\- Это он? – спросил Кимэй.

\- Да. Пожалуйста, доставьте его в целости и сохранности.

Кимэй подошел к ларцу и открыл крышку. На синем бархате лежал небольшой продолговатый кристалл, в котором хранились важные сведения. Кристаллы были хороши во всем – информация в них могла сохраняться тысячелетиями, воды не боятся, в огне не горят. Вот только по сравнению с бумагой имеют всего один существенный недостаток – через спутники не транспортируются. Расщепление на молекулы, которое осуществляет портал во время перемещения, приводит к потере информации. Эту проблему Таманоя пытались решить, но пока безуспешно.

\- Можете рассчитывать на нас, - произнес Кимэй и взял в руки кристалл.

\- В таком случае нам не о чем волноваться, - произнес командир. Кимэй невольно повернулся к нему. Какая-то еле заметная тревожная нотка проскользнула в этих словах, которая заставила истинного сына школы Сошу заволноваться. Инстинкт подсказывал, что где-то спрятан подвох.

\- Разумеется, - машинально ответил Кимэй и повернулся к Аши. – Что ж, господа, идем. Не станем больше задерживать доблестных воинов Таманоя. Счастливо оставаться.

\- Счастливого пути, - командир поднял руку в знак прощания. Кимэй кивнул.

Спутник для доставки не подходил по названным причинам. И хотя ками владели кехо и могли передвигаться достаточно быстро – в разы быстрее, чем лошадь в галопе, этот способ передвижения отметался так же. Предел Кимэя – сто ли _(прим.автора – 50 км)_ , потом он превращался в ту же загнанную лошадь: ни рукой, ни ногой пошевелить не мог в течение нескольких суток. Кехо хорош в бою, на коротких расстояниях, но на длинных дистанциях совершенно непригоден.

Кимэй примерно прикинул, сколько времени составит доставка. По самым оптимистичным прогнозам – две недели, но, похоже, она продлится дольше.

\- Идем на юг, - сообщил Кимэй.

\- Но… но… это же будет дольше, - Аши, видно, что еще юноша, недавно выпустившийся из Академии. Сколько времени он служит? Бывал ли в реальных битвах? Наверное, бывал, иначе бы Гор не назначил его.

\- Как тебя зовут? – спросил он. Они перемещались с разных спутников, поэтому впервые увиделись только при высадке, времени на знакомство у них не было.

\- Фусида Энрю, ками, - произнес он, поклонившись.

Кимэй кивнул и вопросительно взглянул на второго своего спутника.

\- Ханзо Йен, ками, - последовал немедленный ответ.

\- Аматэрасу Кимэй, Куни-но-курадо-но ками, рад знакомству. Вы спрашивали, зачем идти на юг? – Аши дружно кивнули. – Потому что у меня плохое предчувствие. Боюсь, в пути нас ждут некоторые сложности.

\- Прошу прощения, ками, - заговорил Йен. – Но мне кажется, вы ошибаетесь.

Этот был постарше. Ненамного - лет на пять, может, чуть больше. Для ками ничтожная разница, но у людей есть такая черта – очень быстро приобретать опыт и профессионализм. Так люди оправдывают свою короткую жизнь. А ками… им спешить некуда.

\- Это хорошо, если я ошибаюсь. Потому что иначе нас ждут большие неприятности.

На небе собирались дождевые облака, когда ками и Аши повернули на юг. Тревога, точно пыль в летний зной, осела в их душах. Кимэй постоянно разговаривал с тенями. У него был дар разговаривать даже с самыми слабыми, еле заметными, слышать их еле различимые голоса, когда как остальные ками различали лишь неразборчивый гул. Они шли на юг, к префектуре Симанэ, через реку Суминоэ. Вопреки ожиданиям - не сплавляясь по ней, а просто пересекая; не приближаясь к столице, вышли в префектуру Кумасо, там они достигли реки Хи.

Шел восьмой день их путешествия, и ничего не предвещало беды. Был тихий и сухой вечер. Дневная жара спала. Небольшая деревушка на берегу оказалась гостеприимной и богатой на рыбу. Их угостили вкусным ужином, немного терпким вином и пообещали утром продать лодку. Тени упорно молчали полночи, и Кимэй позволил себе немного расслабиться, снять с пояса меч и уложить его справа, а не слева, как он это делал обычно. Выпитое вино не могло заставить его сознание, порожденное Сейкатсу, захмелеть, но кровь в его венах ускорилась, а мышцы расслабились. Аши пили еще меньше, но их глаза заблестели, а сами они заметно оживились и теперь рассказывали о себе или расспрашивали Кимэя. Ками отвечал сдержано, коротко и по существу, а то больше молчал. Он думал о том, что они прошли половину пути. Впереди еще столько же. Еще посидев, они разошлись спать. Завтра будет трудный день.

Кимэй проснулся от яркого, отчетливого запаха йокая. Это был тенгу, и, судя по структуре запаха, кто-то из низших. Как он забрел сюда? Было ли это случайностью или нет - ками сказать не мог. Его Инстинкт, проснувшийся в одно мгновение и взметнувшийся до небес, захватил все его существо. Кимэй поднялся со своей постели, Аши, которые спали на футоне неподалеку, сразу же проснулись.

\- Что случилось?

\- Йокай, - ответил он, беря в руки меч. – Низший. Нам не о чем волноваться.

Всего один йокай, скорее всего, разведчик – искал новые беззащитные деревни, чтобы привести сюда самок. Самки, конечно, беременные и поэтому ненасытные. Но если разведчик не вернется, то деревня будет помечена, как потенциально опасная. Просто нужно закончить с этим делом.

Кимэй перешел в кехо, растворяясь в ночной тьме. Он шел на отчетливый запах с мечом наготове – все будет закончено в считанные мгновения, а деревня даже и не узнает о том, что ей грозила опасность. Ослепительной, почти белой вспышкой сверкнула Сейкатсу, осветив все вокруг. Слегка пожухла трава вокруг, когда безобразная голова йокая упала на землю. Кимэй отточенным движением стряхнул кровь со своего меча и загнал его в ножны. В дом он вернулся так же быстро, как и покинул его.

\- Мертв, - сообщил он Аши, укладываясь на свою постель. Больше в эту ночь он не спал – бдел каждую тень, но над деревней стояла странная, почти неестественная тишина.

\- Мы меняем маршрут, - решил ками, предчувствуя беду.

Кимэй волновался не зря, потому что в густой листве, над трупом тенгу сидел Киану Кехиро. Удобно прислонившись к толстому стволу, он меланхолично чесал свою лохматую, давно требующую расчески шевелюру.

*******

**12 день месяца Камаитати 448 года Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Ие-но футана. Тэнка-куни. Префектура Авакихара;**

**река Хи**

 

Солнце вставало медленно, будто лениво показывало свое светлое око из-за горизонта. Рыжие отсветы плясали в прозрачной и такой чистой воде, что если смотреть с лодки, то можно увидеть дно и рыбу, которая водилась в ней. Рыбы было, действительно, много. Кимэй ее не ел – его пища только растительного происхождения и Сейкатсу, но Аши взяли с собой в качестве припасов вяленую и даже копченую. Они говорили, что она здесь мясистая и сочная. Кимэя гастрономические вопросы интересовали в последнюю очередь.

Лодка ладно скользила по течению, и почти не нужно было прилагать усилия, чтобы она шла, куда надо. Они бы могли проплыть на ней до самого Призрачного океана, а там попасть в Ареццо, а значит и до Академии – рукой подать, но Кимэй менял планы. То, что они поплывут по реке Хи, было слишком очевидно для врага. Их не должны найти, и уж тем более поймать. Поэтому через несколько ли они сойдут и дальше отправятся пешком. Последующие две или три ночи придется провести в лесу.

Пока у Кимэя выдалась свободная минута – править лодкой он доверил Аши, можно было заняться мечом. Вчерашний убитый йокай оставил на лезвии свой едкий запах, и это сбивало с толку. Это могло помешать учуять врага.

\- Скажите, ками, ведь никто не знает о том, что мы несем важный кристалл. Почему вы опасаетесь? – спросил вечно недоверчивый Йен. Казалось, ему доставляло удовольствие идти наперекор. Или делать вид.

\- Может быть предатель, который сообщит об этом? – ответил Курадо.

\- В клане Таманоя? Или кто-то из наших? Да вы шутите! Ками на предательство не способны в принципе, а эти Волки… _(прим.автора: так «за глаза» называли клан Корё)_

Кимэй взглянул на спорщика, и тот сразу же замолчал.

\- Бывает всякое.

На воде, да еще, когда рассвело, теней не было. Поэтому ками чувствовал себя особенно уязвимым, а еще меч пах йокаем и перебивал другие, более слабые запахи. Возможно, ками походил на параноика, но все же предпочитал десять раз перестраховываться, чем один раз провалиться. К своим заданиям Кимэй всегда подходил со всей серьезностью.

Катана вскоре ярко заблестела на солнце, начищенная, без посторонних запахов. У Кимэя, как и у всякого представителя школы Сошу, был тяжелый, толстый меч, с плавным прогибом, который имел агрессивный вид. Кимэй, удовлетворенный работой, загнал его обратно в ножны, подвешенные слева.

\- У меня плохое предчувствие… - ками поднял голову к небу, будто спрашивая у него, где опасность, и как ее избежать. Небо сегодня, чистое и безоблачное, отстраненно молчало.

\- Вы опасаетесь собственной тени, ками, - покачал головой Энру. – Может… зря?

\- Мы скоро это увидим, - произнес он, махая рукой на берег. – Причаливаем. Дальше пойдем пешком.

К ним медленно и плавно приближалась очередная деревушка, которая кормилась рыбой из здешней реки и выращивала рис в долине.  Мимо проплыл рыбак в соломенной шляпе в узкой, на первый взгляд неустойчивой лодке. Он с уважением поклонился путникам, узнав в них защитников Поднебесного. У причала их почти сразу же обступила босоногая и чумазая ребятня. Они голосили, иногда просили разрешения дотронуться до Кимэя, тот улыбался и кивал. У него оставалось немного орехов в сахаре, он раздал их детям. Теперь они висли на нем дружными гроздьями.

\- Первый раз вижу ками, который любит детей, - сказал Йен, глядя на все это безобразие с недовольством и страхом: а вдруг к нему приставать начнут? И что тогда делать?

\- А я видел, - ответил Энру.

\- Мы любим не только детей. Мы любим людей, всех без исключения, - Кимэй потрепал одного из мальчиков по голове. – Извините, ребята, но нам надо идти.

\- Убивать страшных йокаев, да? – спросил другой мальчик, и его чистые глаза наполнились всепоглощающим страхом.

Люди без ками или Аши совершенно беспомощны. Они не могут справиться с йокаями сами. И если нападение, а помощь не подоспеет, деревня может погибнуть вся. Люди каждый день молятся Великой Священной Богине, благодаря ее за новый спокойный день. И люди смотрят на ками, как на своих спасителей и защитников. Они для них непререкаемо святы. Особенно в деревнях.

\- Нет, у нас другое дело, - успокоил их Кимэй. – У вас все спокойно.

\- Тогда куда вы идете?

\- По своим божественным делам. Вы же не спрашиваете солнце, что оно делает за горизонтом, когда наступает ночь?

Ребята были бойкие и прозорливые.

\- Так оно же не ответит!

Кимэй очень ловко управлялся с этой ребятней. Вскоре их отпустили, можно было продолжить путь. Они пошли по пыльной дороге, мимо полей с рисом, кабачками, редькой и другими культурами. А потом поля закончились, начался лес, в котором, несомненно, много грибов и ягод. Все-таки эти земли не обделены дарами природы.  Шлось легко и приятно. А от жары спасали воздушные шелка. Аши тоже ощущали себя довольно комфортно. 

Неприятности начались позже, ближе к вечеру. Первым звоночком был иттан-момэн – неразумный йокай, который в полете напоминал хлопковое полотенце. Он питался не мясом, а волосами. Особенно вкусными находило волосы подмышками и в паховой области. В принципе, этого йокая можно было бы назвать даже безвредным, но при пожирании волос он еще и съедал кожу, из которой они росли. Селиться эти йокаи предпочитали обычно в купальнях – так легче добраться до самого вкусного. Что делал иттан-момэн среди леса, где нет ни одной живой души, оставалось загадкой.

Йокай имел довольно бледный и вполне голодный вид, поэтому при появлении на дороге путников, бросился к ним. Ками его не интересовал, потому что был сделан из Сейкатсу и в пищу не годился, а вот на Аши позарился. Впрочем, ему не повезло в любом случае.

Энру, волосами которого хотел полакомиться иттан-момэн, выхватил меч и разрубил «полотенце» надвое. Йен на него недовольно зыркнул, хватаясь за свой меч:

\- Так Сейкатсу надо было! Они же так размножаются!

В том-то была и трудность уничтожения этого йокая. Человек, не владеющий Сейкатсу и не знающего заклинаний-кей, не мог его убить. Расчленением иттан-момэн не уничтожить, ведь так они размножаются - порежь их на мелкие эти куски, они все равно найдут волосы, наедятся и вырастут.

\- Это первая реакция… - пожал плечами Энру.

Да, вначале меч, а потом только кей. Кей вредит людям, поэтому Аши учат полагаться на свой клинок. Если уж не помогает…

Впрочем, вторая реакция оказалась верной, и вскоре одна из частей иттан-момэн уже корчилась на земле в предсмертных муках. Будто тонкий, живой кусок ткани догорал на дороге. Вторая часть отшатнулась, почуяв опасность, и собралась скрыться в лесу. Йен активировал кей Огня _,_ кидаясь небольшими переливающимися огненными шарами следом. Промахивался он редко, но это как раз был тот случай, потому что шар остановился, будто натыкаясь на невидимую преграду, а потом рассыпался на мелкие шустрые искры, которые вскоре растаяли в воздухе.

«Высший йокай», - понял Кимэй, опознав мгновенную телепортацию. Он схватился за меч.

\- Это мое домашнее животное. Вы его обижаете, - произнес явившийся йокай. При телепортации они не выходили из ниоткуда, а прибывали красиво, будто в разноцветном вихре, в сполохах ярких, разноцветных искр, которые кружили вокруг их тел, а потом медленно опадали и таяли, едва коснувшись земли. Высшие йокаи вышагивали из пространства, окутанные завораживающим светом. Красивое и завораживающее зрелище. Но не в этот раз.

Из искр ступил странный йокай. Он имел неряшливый, взъерошенный и какой-то сонно-потрепанный вид, а так же черные всклокоченные волосы, которые, где не слиплись, там превратились в жуткие колтуны, цепкий взгляд темных глаз, слегка искривленный, с горбинкой нос – поломанный не раз и неправильно сросшийся, острые скулы. Его поза неестественной птичьей надломленности, совершенно не свойственной человеку, выдавала в нем…

\- Тенгу! – Аши схватились за мечи. Рука Кимэя уже давно лежала на рукояти своей верной катаны. И она тихонько, слышно только одному ками шептала о том, что хочет крови демона, который появился перед ним. Он успокаивал ее легкими, невесомыми поглаживаниями, уговаривая потерпеть.

\- Ну как бы да, - йокай потер глаза, будто только что проснулся. – У меня к вам вопрос… Мы будем драться или отдадите кристалл, и тихо-мирно разойдемся?

Иттан-момэн, тем временем, свернулся в трубочку и юркнул в карман к высшему йокаю. В кармане оказалась дырка, а через нее порой вылезали различные белые части одомашненного монстрика-йокая.

\- Он что издевается? – спросил Йен.

Тот только пожал плечами. Вид Высший йокай имел тощий и общеболезный, но Кимэй знал, насколько обманчива бывает внешность - он нутром безошибочно ощущал опасность. Перед ним явно командир. Только они бывают такими нарочито небрежными, что являются перед ками первыми. Потому что уверены, что смогут постоять за себя.

\- Для нас это неприемлемо, - ответил Кимэй.

\- О! – йокай приуныл. – Жаль. А то знаете, мне так лень с вами возиться. Но ничего не поделаешь, придется… - он тяжело вздохнул, смотря спокойными глазами старой и опытной гончей, которой и охотиться-то надоело.

\- Ками, да я его на куски порубаю в два счета! – а вот Йен ками не был и звериным чутьем Сошу не обладал, потому обманулся. Йокай казался слабым и неказистым: потрепанное черное пальто, обувь, которая просит каши, неаккуратные заплатки, сальные пятна, худоба и болезненная бледность. Такой вид сбивал с толку. Такой йокай не казался опасным. Только вот за спокойствием на самом дне глаз таилась огромная, давно укрощенная и послушная своему хозяину сила.

\- Не подходите к нему, - произнес Кимэй. – Лучше озаботьтесь щитами покрепче.

Люди взрослеют рано, рано набираются опыта, но все равно не могут угнаться за ками, которые сражаются веками.

\- Я вас еще предупредить хочу, - йокай вяло посмотрел на недовольных таких приказом Аши. – Когда я на задании, обычно за мной таскается весь мой отряд … Он и сегодня здесь.

И тут Кимэй понял, откуда у него это чувство всепоглощающей тревоги. Здесь полно йокаев, только вот ввиду отсутствия людей поблизости, он их учуять толком не мог. В итоге – пропустил. Одна из досадных слабостей ками – становиться в разы сильнее, когда есть конкретно тот, кого защищать, и быть до обидного беспомощным, когда таковых рядом не оказывается. 

Курадо стиснул челюсти, начиная стягивать Сейкатсу из Великого Потока и преобразовывать ее в кей. Он знал, что кехо ему не поможет – выследят, поэтому придется биться и, похоже, до последней капли крови.

\- Я думаю, стоит представиться противнику, с которым будешь сражаться, - все так же монотонно пробормотал йокай. – Киану Кёхиро, командир третьего спецотряда Принца Тенгу Гоэна…

Да, того самого печально известного Принца Гоэна, который во время восьмого исхода убил Кумэ Сумире, защищавшую новорожденного сына Сусаноо. Того самого, который во время Второй Войны проник в Академию, но был остановлен все тем же Амацукумэ-но микото. Он пытался достать ключ от Авасимы, чтобы попасть в Морской замок Сусаноо. Того самого Принца, встретившись с которым почти никто не выживал. Нет, он брал пленных, брал много и с удовольствием, чтобы потом мучить их в своих застенках. Говорили, что без чужих страданий, он не мог уснуть. Говорили, что он обладает даром, который схож с пророческим даром Накатоми Амэ-но-коянэ.

 А еще Кимэй знал, что представляет собой третий спецотряд. От них еще никто не уходил. Будет ли он первым? Что ж, придется приложить к этому все усилия.

\- Аматэрасу Курадо Кимэй, - в свою очередь представился ками.

\- Очень приятно, - рядом с командиром телепортировалась девушка. Высокая и статная, с хищной улыбкой и острым, безжалостным взглядом. Ее волосы черного цвета были неаккуратно обрезаны, по всей видимости, ножом и в походных условиях. Густые, непослушные волосы, они торчали в разные стороны, делая ее вид диким и агрессивным. И выглядела она не так запущенно и грязно, как ее командир.

За ней последовал и остальной отряд. Всего пятнадцать йокаев, но они были лучшими из лучших.  Скверно. Очень скверно.

Ками и Аши встали спиной к спине, окруженные противником. Их зажали в кольцо, и путей для бегства не было. Только спутник.

\- Ками! – выкрикнул Йен. – Что вы делаете?

Что он делал? Он просто принял страшное решение, собираясь пробиться отнюдь не малой кровью. Ведь перед ним третий отряд, придется применять тяжелую артиллерию – не меньше. Для этого ему понадобятся спутники. Несколько.

Кимэй старался не думать о том, что собирался сделать локальную катастрофу и выжечь лес в радиусе двух ли. Он просто связался со спутником и принялся вводить нужные команды. Ведь спутник – это не только средство перемещения, а еще и оружие. И Кимэй знал, что щиты Аши не могут выдержать такой нагрузки, и им грозит погибнуть в этом аду, поэтому позвал несколько спутников. Так у них будет шанс выжить. Маленький, но будет.

\- Уходите!

Небо раскрылось, потемнело. Облака свернулись в небесного дракона, возвещая о том, что спутник накапливает Сейкатсу. Казалось, будто солнце погасло, готовясь к апокалипсису.  Вместо него моргали спутники, послушно выстроившиеся по команде Кимэя.

«Не думал, что те коды, которые я получил при вступлении в специальный отряд Хатимана, я стану использовать так быстро», - с небольшим сожалением подумал Кимэй.

\- Как мне это надоело… - вздохнул командир отряда, расправляя черные, роскошные крылья. Сила тенгу была соизмерима с размером крыльев. У Киану Кехиро они были просто огромны. И длинные хищные когти на тонких, узловатых пальцах.

\- Мы сделаем все быстро, не переживайте, - ухмыльнулась девушка.

Черные перья посыпались сверху ворохом. Зашелестели птичьи крылья, противно, до отвращения запахло йокаями, которыми была наводнена округа.

\- Мы не бросим вас, ками, - прерывисто выдохнул Энру.

\- Это приказ! – Кимэй не хотел ничего слышать. Потому что они не выдержат, а на его руках и так слишком много звенящих браслетов. К тому же, если бы  присутствие Аши  увеличивало его шансы на победу - другое дело, но  они только помешают.

\- Вначале будет перемещение! Не дайте спутнику навестись! – крикнула девушка, мчась к противнику.

_Еще немного… совсем чуть-чуть… Они почти…_

Йокаи атаковали. Кимэй молниеносным движением выхватил меч из ножен. Небесная Сейкатсу всегда белая, самая чистая, самая животворящая, но и самая разрушительная, если уж на то пошло, вырвалась из него, засияла ярко, заставляя йокаев отступить перед этим яростным напором, перегруппироваться, чтобы сделать нападение эффективнее.  Полетели черные перья, поднялся ветер, как перед грозой.

_Одно мгновение… всего одно…_

Мир будто замедлился. На какой-то миг Кимэю показалось, что он видит себя с высоты спутника, луч которого спускается за Аши, чтобы забрать их, но дает маху.

Яростно проскребли хищные когти по щитам, которые выставили люди. Вновь полыхнуло огненной кей, все смешалось в одну кучу: люди, ками, йокаи, Сейкатсу, лучи спутников.  Меч Кимэя сверкал белым, уже окропленный кровью. Он успел ранить неосторожного йокая, но добить не успел – другой прикрыл. Пришлось выхватить вакадзаси, чтобы принять атаку с двух сторон, перейти в кехо, уходя из зоны поражения кей противника. Земля, вспоротая острыми заклинаниями, брызнула в разные стороны, кое-где потрескалась. Луч потух, уходя ни с чем. Будет вторая попытка наведения. Но теперь ей будут управлять Аши, наконец-то понявшие, что им не устоять.

Кимэй снова переместился с помощью кехо, нападая. Его меч пел, облаченный в кокон из бело-серебристой Сейкатсу. Порой он раздваивался и растраивался, безжалостные щупальца-лезвия вырывались вперед, когда Курадо видел, что противник открылся. Только это случалось нечасто, потому что эти йокаи знали свое дело. Третий отряд…

Еще несколько минут назад близлежащие деревья, стоящие зелеными и пышными, теперь казались почерневшими, скукожившимися и обугленными. Один из вековых дубов пошатнулся, заскрипев, начал падать на землю, срубленный одним из заклинаний йокаев. Спутник закончил наведение и возвестил об этом слабым сигналом, который еле слышно прозвучал на краю сознания.

Третьей попытки не будет – Кимэй знал.

\- Не уйдете! – кто-то крикнул, бросаясь на Аши. Кимэй отклонился от острых когтей командира отряда, от атаки с тыла Курадо спас щит, который он выставил. Ками не стал церемониться и атаковал сразу, заставляя кольцо, что стягивалось вокруг него, дрогнуть и остановиться.

Спутник погас и задвигался – забрал. Теперь можно не колебаться, а ввести последний код, который подтвердит намерение стрелять.

\- Сюгендо…  оно так раздражает… - сказал кто-то из йокаев.

И в этот момент Кимэй замер, загнав катану в ножны. Он отставил одну ногу в сторону, готовый к перемещению в кехо, когда зеленый разрушительный луч вспорет землю и похоронит под собой все живое. Такие вещи почти никто не проделывал. Потому что Сейкатсу будет так сильна, что сможет разрушить даже тело ками. Нужны крепкие щиты, но Кимэй знал свои возможности – у него не получится сделать их достаточно прочными, чтобы защитили. Поэтому будет второй вариант – временный коридор, по которому он пронесется в кехо, выскакивая из зоны поражения. Но этот коридор должен быть свободен.

Выдох… Хриплый, болезненный. Внутренности разрывает и скручивает. Катана напряженно звенит, возвещая о том, что больше Сейкатсу взять не даст, потому что за ней – потеря рассудка и превращение в йокая. Перед глазами все поплыло, Кимэй ощутил себя пьяным, напитавшись энергией. Только не шататься, только не промахнуться – чтобы сбежать ему понадобятся все его силы, вся сила и все везение, которые копились долгие годы его жизни.

\- Телепортация! – надрывно крикнул Киану. Какой-то отстраненной частью сознания, не отягощенной ни безумными вычислениями или накоплением энергии в собственном теле, Курадо понял, что его разгадали. Но не уйдут, не успеют…

Тяжелый хрип. Воздух со свистом вырвался из легких, Сейкатсу брызнула из Кимэя, точно кровь из раны, обволокла его тонким слоем, и в то же время  с оглушающим рокотом с небес обрушился смертоносный луч, который стал расширяться, погребая под собой все, даже цветные искры телепортации йокаев. Искажая пространство, стараясь здесь установить свои страшные порядки, где нет постоянства, а только бесконечная изменчивость, Сейкатсу огненными струями лизала землю, валила деревья, заставляла хрупкую кромку неба трескаться и осколками осыпаться, являя собой страшное зрелище – обнаженный Великий Поток.  Такое пространство порой рождает чудовищ страшнее, чем йокаи.

Черные драконы – всего лишь потемневшие от аномалии облака, сталкивались друг с другом, падали на землю дождем из ядовитых молний, шипели и зло трещали. Пространство даже не вспыхивало, оно плавилось, таяло, превращалось в блестящие лужи под ногами, переплеталось заново, чтобы потом явить после себя совершенно другой узор ландшафта. Выжженную пустыню, проклятую на века. К ней не будут подходить люди, на ней не будут селиться животные, не станут расти растения. Это рана, которой не суждено затянуться в течение сотен лет…

То, что сделал Кимэй – запрещено. Но сейчас цель оправдывала средства.  Сейчас он несет с собой кристалл, от которого, возможно, зависит будущее Поднебесного. Уж лучше маленькая рана, чем полное уничтожение. Кимэй это знал, как никто, ведь был родом из клана медиков.

Он сорвался в кехо. Все вокруг него кипело, точно в масло в котле. Проход и без того узкий, быстро сходился, пытаясь погрести под собой и ками, как главного виновника происходящего. Ведь за все надо платить. Кимэй перешел на максимальную скорость кехо, выскальзывая из смертельной ловушки. Проход за ним сразу же закрылся, заливая нетронутое пространство, точно вода, прорвавшая плотину. Но на выходе его атаковали йокаи.

\- Не могу поверить, что ты на это решился, - прокомментировал командир, встречаясь своим мечом с катаной Кимэя. Удар был настолько сильным, что ками не устоял на ногах. Его отбросило назад, к самому краю бурлящего ада. Катившись по земле кубарем, Кимэй пытался когтями затормозить, поэтому они безжалостно скрипели, впиваясь в твердую сухую землю. Вакадзаси  больно врезался в бок, будто напоминая о том, что он все еще здесь и теперь придется полагаться на него, пока отлетевшая при неожиданном ударе катана, не окажется снова в руках ками. Кимэй вскочил на ноги и обнажил короткий меч. Он не сделан из руды Сошу, это - простой земной металл, который при воздействии Сейкатсу быстро придет в негодность и раскрошится. Только вот этой самой Сейкатсу сейчас не было, ушло на безумный и совершенно бесполезный план.

\- Зачем тратить силы? Сдавайся, - командир с жалостью смотрел на Кимэя, который в отчаянной решимости обнажил вакадзаси.

\- Потому что до своей катаны ты не доберешься! – расхохоталась девушка-йокай, подлетая к воткнутому в землю мечу. – Думаешь, мы тебе позволим? Просто убьем, и дело с концом…

Командир издал усталый свистящий вздох. Ему было лень драться дальше, но и отступать он не мог. Кимэй прикидывал свои шансы: как добраться до катаны, рядом с которой стояла девушка-йокай. Ками дернулся, атакуя командира кей и вакадзаси одновременно, не надеясь серьезно ранить, а скорее отвлечь, но тот лишь небрежно взмахнул рукой, поднимая сильный, неистовый ветер. Ослабевшие ноги Кимэя не выдержали, и он рухнул на колени, тяжело дыша. Силы оставили его. Стало понятно, что положение безвыходное, поэтому решился на еще один шаг, который был верхом отчаяния – снова позвал спутник. Уж лучше данные уничтожатся, чем попадут в руки врага.

\- Хм… - покачал головой Киану, - вынужден тебя огорчить, но ничего не будет. Ирена.

Девушка с хищной улыбкой кивнула, берясь за рукоять его катаны, которая была воткнута неподалеку. Кимэй при этом жалко всхлипнул, наблюдая за ее действиями с видом затравленного зверя. Меч в руках врага – это все равно, что резать по живому.

\- Я же обещала, что мы тебе не позволим, - самодовольно произнесла она. Ее наслаждение происходящим было почти так же сильно, как страх за свою душу у Кимэя. – Прощайся с ней, жалкий ками. Навсегда!

Меч ярко сверкнул в последний раз, когда светящейся стрелой упал в водоворот еще бурлящей и опасной Сейкатсу. На миг она расступилась, а потом бросилась к нему, жадно пожирая - отрывая куски и кроша на части. Кимэй закричал, так в агонии кричит человек, заживо сгорая. Не думая ни о чем, бросился вперед, за катаной, но его перехватили йокаи. Сбили с ног одним небрежным движением, придавили к земле, обездвиживая. Кимэй пытался вырваться, его сознание мутилось – то накатывали, то отступали волны паники; то огонь обжигал все его внутренности, то захлестывало безумие, от которого его глаза чернели, становились пустыми и такими же голодными, как неукрощенная Сейкатсу, что все еще бушевала неподалеку.

Чтобы подавить сопротивление, Кимэя сильнее придавили к земле, и он скулил и выл, точно раненый зверь. Все его тело находилось в агонии: вот-вот и сгорит, вот-вот и погибнет, разорвется, исчезнет.

\- Ну вот, еще одна проблема… - Киану почесал затылок. – Давайте выключим его что ли…

Темнота была жадной и прожорливой. Она пахла кровью и безумием.

 

*** 

**12 день месяца Камаитати 448 года Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Ие-но футана, страна Вастре-Ираб-Кум, г.Шинбуиян;**

**резиденция Принца Тенгу Гоэна**

Завершая телепортацию, Нори норовисто ударил копытом землю. Вспыхнул и погас фонтан разноцветных искр, конь недовольно фыркнул, мотая хищной мордой. Ину Кимиясу властно натянул поводья, ханье захрипел беспомощно и слегка раздраженно, полыхнул огнем и на том успокоился.

На холмистой местности раскинулся большой портовый город. Светило яркое солнце, кричали чайки, в мутной, жаркой мгле угадывались очертания мачт кораблей, причаливших к берегу. Пахло тухлой рыбой и водорослями, которых с лихвой повыбрасывало на берег во время прилива.

Кимиясу поправил смявшиеся при телепортации манжеты на белоснежной рубашке, смахнул несколько несуществующих пылинок с черного плаща и тронул поводья. Нори фыркнул и послушно порысил по дороге, ведущей в  гору, где, спрятавшись в зелени, стоял огромный особняк. По меркам йокаев его заложили не так давно – всего каких-то шестьдесят лет тому назад. Конечно, ками знали, что это за место, но благополучно не совались, ведь нападение могло стать причиной для новой крупномасштабной войны. Это со стороны казалось, что война между ками и йокаями бессистемна и идет на поражение. На самом деле она велась по определенным правилам с переговорами, мирными договорами и разделом территории. Этот город целиком и полностью принадлежал йокаям. А точнее Тенгу Гоэну. Хотя, без Аши здесь не обходилось, только они редко вмешивались.

Охранники с низким поклоном пропустили Кимиясу внутрь. Распахнулись кованые ворота, показались фигурно остриженные кусты, цветущие сады и несколько причудливых фонтанов, которые тихо журчали среди шелеста листвы. Здесь Принц осадил коня, жестко взял его за поводья и прошел дальше. Конюхам он Нори доверить не мог, потому что знал, как ханье относится к чужим. Но и тут норовистый красавец успел выделиться: надкусил шляпу слишком близко подошедшего к нему слуги. Тот завопил, посыпалась отборная брань, которая почти сразу же перешла извинения. Кимиясу, привыкший к такому положению вещей, только сдержанно кивнул и покинул конюшни. Нори заржал ему вслед.

\- Господин Принц еще не спускался, - сообщил дворецкий, кланяясь Ину. Звали его Иоганн, был он не без своих странностей – одна осанка чего стоила, вечно ходил так, будто швабру проглотил.

День приближался к полудню и, скорее всего, Гоэн еще даже не проснулся. Была у него такая раздражающая привычка буянить по ночам, а потом спать до обеда.

Кимиясу направился к лестнице, которая вела в покои Принца Тенгу. У ее подножия он остановился, окликнутый дворецким.

\- Господину Принцу снова снились кошмары, - прозвучало как предупреждение.

Что ж, это все объясняло. Даже ту сонную атмосферу, в которую погрузился особняк – была трудная, долгая ночь. Сколько крови пролилось?

\- Я учту.

Кимиясу не боялся дурного расположения духа Гоэна. Принц на Принца руку не поднимает – это велел Сусаноо, желая, чтобы между йокаями всегда царил мир. Каждый из них это правило неукоснительно соблюдал.

Гоэн спал в прохладной полутемной комнате, свернувшись калачиком. Сейчас он выглядел вполне безобидно и даже где-то трогательно – завернутый в черные крылья, из-под которых выглядывали концы его очередной кружевной сорочки нежно-розового цвета. Кимиясу всегда считал, что у Гоэна отвратительный вкус, а его пристрастие к рюшам и оборкам лишено всякого здравого смысла.

\- Кимиясу… - выдохнул Гоэн, открывая глаза. – Ты пришел?

Его голос был сладким, словно патока, мурлыкающим и совсем безобидным. Слишком лицемерный голос, потому что Кимиясу хорошо знал истинное лицо этого Принца.

\- Есть разговор.

\- Вот как, - Гоэн казался огорченным. Он развернулся из своих крыльев и сел, складывая их за спиной. Убирать их он пока не спешил. Ему нравилось ходить вот так. В странах Креста его порой почитали за ангела. Знали бы, какие когти спрятаны в этих руках и что за зубы скрывает улыбчивый рот. – Тогда говори.

\- Третий отряд. Зачем ты прислал его ко мне?

\- Тебя позлить? – предположил Гоэн. Вид у него был недовольный и обиженный.

Кимиясу обратил внимание, что на полу лежало битое стекло. От Гоэна всегда пахло кровью, но сегодня этот запах был просто невыносим. Он снова «играл»…

\- Ты придумал бы что-то более действенное в таком случае.

\- А ведь правда, - согласно кивнул он.

\- Тут другое.

\- О, ты пришел ко мне порассуждать? Я польщен, - а вот и яд. Не вороном надо было родиться Гоэну, а змеей. Подошло бы гораздо больше.

\- Расскажи.

Гоэн хмыкнул и слез с кровати. Прошел босиком по битому стеклу, распахнул тяжелые гардины, приподнимаясь на цыпочки, впустил яркий свет. Сразу не только посветлело, но и заполнило комнату шумом моря и легкого морского ветра. Тенгу вышел на балкон и уселся на парапете, как птица на жердочке. Чтобы удержать равновесие он пару раз взмахнул крыльями, и на пол посыпались блестящие черные перья. Кимиясу терпеливо ждал, наблюдая за действиями Гоэна.

\- Я попросил твоей помощи, Кимиясу. Ты мне откажешь?

Конечно, тенгу знал, что это не так. Кимиясу давно проверен и надежен.

\- Я хочу знать, что ты задумал.

\- И поэтому врываешься ко мне и будишь?! – сорвался на истерику Гоэн, обшаривая глазами окружающее пространство в поисках того, чем бы можно было запулить в собеседника. Ничего личного, это просто манера разговора такая. – Мне снились сегодня кошмары…

После своих снов тенгу становился почти невменяемым. Кимиясу его давно не старался понять, поэтому ничему не удивлялся. В Гоэне, казалось, жило сразу несколько личностей, которые сменяли друг друга, точно настроения. Сейчас он был истеричной стервой, через минуту может захотеть кого-нибудь помучить, еще позже превратиться в мужлана. И все это в порядке вещей.

\- Третий отряд должен добыть для меня важную вещь. Может быть, она позволит нам изменить историю Поднебесного, - на лице Принца Тенгу появился хищный оскал.  – Полностью избавиться от ками. Владеть целым миром. Хочешь?

Безумные планы по захвату мира тоже не были чем-то новым. В принципе их даже не пресекали и порой помогали, потому что Гоэн искренне хотел завладеть миром, чтобы потом подарить его Повелителю. Было бы по-другому – его бы обвинили в неверности и серьезно наказали.

\- И поэтому ты отправил ко мне третий отряд? Не улавливаю связи.

\- Не улавливаешь? – вскинулся Гоэн, возмущенно засвистел и нахохлился. – Я просто хочу понимания и немного поддержки. Есть вещи, которые невозможно провернуть в одиночку, а тебе я доверяю.

Уж лучше бы не доверял, - порой думал Кимиясу. - Тогда бы меньше беспокоил.

\- Так почему именно мой замок в Насварте?

Гоэн обиделся. Он отвернулся и презрительно фыркнул.

\- Ты злишься, - произнес он. – А я хочу сделать подарок Повелителю…

И, закатив глаза и несчастно вздохнув, рухнул с балкона вниз. Прозвучал хлопок телепортации. Подобные «полеты» он совершал регулярно, поэтому оставалось только терпеливо ждать, пока Гоэн снова вынырнет в комнате. А уж об клумбу буйну головушку не разобьет, тут и мечтать не стоит – птица же.

\- Что за глупая сорочка! Давно ее выкинуть пора, чтобы движения не стесняла! – похоже, телепортация не увенчалась таким блистательным успехом, на который рассчитывал Принц. Может, клумбу он не разбил, но об кусты поцарапался. – Иоганн!

Дворецкий моментально возник в дверях, низко кланяясь господину.

\- Мое платье готово?

\- Да, господин Принц.

\- Хорошо. – Он убрал крылья и принялся рвать на себе сорочку. Она натужно трещала и лоскутами опадала на пол. И хотя движения Гоэна оставались еще нервными и не совсем вменяемыми, ину видел, что брат начинает приходить в себя, да и градус истеричности в голосе значительно понизился. 

\- А насчет третьего отряда… - Гоэн просунул рукава в белоснежную рубашку, которую держал Иоганн,– я же тебе все сказал. Они должны кое-что принести мне.  Подарок от самого клана Корё.

Принц сел, вытягивая ногу, чтобы коленопреклонный Иоганн натянул на него сапоги.

\- Так почему именно я? – спросил Кимиясу. Он не был предателем, но был Отступником. И хотя Кимиясу сохранил свой клан, свои земли и свой замок – это мало что значило. Все Принцы и Принцессы, кроме Гоэна, отвернулись от него. Они старательно делали вид, что его не существует и старались по возможности не иметь с Кимиясу никаких дел.

Но не Гоэн. Гоэн умел просчитывать свою выгоду, и сразу понял, что много потеряет, если откажется от клана Ину. И дело было не в старом долге перед ним, совсем нет. Просто тенгу был интриганом до мозга костей и свою выгоду никогда не упускал.

Гоэн сверкнул белоснежной улыбкой.

\- Потому что я нужен тебе.

\- С чего ты взял?

Перебил их Иоганн.

\- У вас в ступнях стекло, господин Принц.

Гоэн пнул его ногой.

\- Так вытащи, напоминать нужно?

Кимиясу уже не в первый раз наблюдал картину, как из ног тенгу извлекают острые осколки. Кровь капала на паркет, а Гоэн даже не кривился, а сидел, развалившись и ожидая, пока слуга закончит.

Вся эта ситуация выглядела слишком подозрительно, а Кимиясу не вчера родился. Гоэн собирался втянуть его в неприятности, которые будет сложно расхлебать – уж в этом деле он мастер.

\- А к кому мне еще обращаться? – вдруг спросил Гоэн, изображая бедного и несчастного. – Только к тебе. Во-первых, я бесконечно доверяю тебе…

Не сказать, что это доверие было фальшиво. Ведь Гоэн пришел именно к нему, после того, как его ранил Хорхе во время Второй Войны. Пришел, налил крови на дорогой ковер – пришлось выкидывать. А Кимиясу очень не любил расставаться с любимыми вещами. Но непутевого братца все же выходил, наверное потому, что его смерть повлекла бы за собой еще большую цепь перемен, чем его спасение. Все же Кимиясу был рабом своих привычек.

Итидзе бы возиться с раненым Гоэном не стал. Эн-ю бы и внимания не обратила на подбитую птицу на своем пороге,  Коноэ бы брезгливо скривила носик и отвернулась, на том и забыла. Гоэну оставалось идти только к Кимиясу, и он не прогадал.

\- Во-вторых, я хочу помочь реабилитировать твою честь. Предприятие довольно рискованное, но куда же без риска, а? Не волнуйся, я все просчитал, так что… - Гоэн ослепительно улыбнулся.

\- Почему я тебе не верю?

\- Потому что ты старый и осторожный пес, - Кимиясу сделал жест рукой, чтобы тенгу и не начинал. За такие слова можно было получить вызов, а драка Принцев недопустима. Чтобы там ни думали о чести Кимиясу, марать ее еще больше, чем есть, он дракой с Принцем не собирался.

Положение спас стук в дверь. На пороге появился слуга в зеленом замшевом пиджаке и гетрах. Он поклонился, тряхнув напудренными кудрями.

\- Вам письмо.

\- Давай сюда, - Гоэн подозвал слугу к себе. Иоганн подковырнул один из осколков, глубоко впившихся в плоть, и Принц Тенгу заверещал, как летучая мышь.

Слуга с письмом приблизился. Гоэн взял конверт с серебряного подноса и быстро его распечатал.

\- Это от Киану, - сообщил он довольно, поглядывая на Кимиясу. – Он уже возвращается с добычей. Пригласишь меня погостить к себе?

\- Нет.

\- Кимиясу! – взвыл Гоэн, кидаясь в него серебряным подносом. Ину поймал его на лету и передал в руки слуге. – Не зли меня!

\- Не истери.

\- Мне пообещать быть хорошим мальчиком?

Кимиясу усмехнулся.

\- Не поможет. 

*** 

**12 день месяца Камаитати 448 года Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Тика, замок Насварта;**

**штаб-квартира Принца Ину Кимиясу**

В замке царил порядок и тишина. Уже стемнело, а здесь, на юге солнце садится всегда рано. На небе высыпали звезды – другие миры, созданные другими Творцами. На дворе стоял ленивый летний вечер из тех, когда дневная, изматывающая жара уже спала, а ночная прохлада еще лишь неспешно подкрадывалась. Пахло дымом, немного мясом и псиной.

\- Псарня! – скривился Гоэн.

Кимиясу даже и бровью не повел. Конечно, псарня. Это ведь логово йокаев-псов. Ину по повадкам очень похожи на волков: они сбивались в стаи, слепо следовали за вожаком и, порой случалось, что начинали бороться за первенство, бросая вызов Кимиясу. Принц расправлялся со смутьянами быстро и жестоко, чтобы никто не сомневался, что их вожак самый сильный из них.

У тенгу были другие законы, мягче или жестче – сказать трудно, но право первенства у Гоэна никто не оспаривал. Может быть потому, что после очередного своего кошмара он показывал всем, на что способен…

\- Ты знаешь, где твои покои, - Кимиясу передал Нори конюху, который ждал их прибытия. – У меня есть несколько нерешенных вопросов.

\- М-да? И ты не составишь мне компанию на вечер? – голос звучал заискивающе.

\- Разве не ты недавно хвалил мой пищевой гарем? Вот и развлекайся.

_(прим.автора: Пищевой гарем – десять-двадцать человек, принадлежащие определенному Принцу Йокаев, кровью которых он периодически питается)_

Кимиясу направился к входу в замок, методично постукивая подкованными сапогами по каменной дороге. Архитектура замка Принца Ину не отличалась каким-либо воздушным изяществом или изысканностью, как у Гоэна, или кричащей роскошью дворца Принца Тануки Итидзё, она была простой и удобной, но вместе с тем в ней царила какая-то монументальность – не карточный это домик, так просто не рухнет, и так просто не развалится. Это и было одной из главных причин, почему свои эксперименты Гоэн решил проводить здесь, а не дома.

\- А ты меня с ней познакомишь? – вслед бросил Гоэн уходящему Принцу.

Кимиясу остановился, покачался на пятках, пытаясь понять, о чем речь.

\- С кем? – спросил он.

Гоэн нацепил одну из самых гадких улыбок в его арсенале.

\- С твоей м-м-м… женой… Той, ради которой ты пожертвовал отношениями с братом и сестрами, - тенгу наклонил голову на бок, ожидая ответа.

Кимиясу опасно прищурился.

\- Ты можешь оставаться в моем замке столько, сколько тебе нужно, но не лезь к _моей_ семье. Я тебя предупредил.

Впрочем, Гоэн даже и не расстроился. Он знал о том, что это будет непросто. Ину давно дал понять – эта тема обсуждению не подлежит. Но тенгу было любопытно, он хотел побольше узнать, что же Кимиясу нашел в человеческой женщине, хрупкой и недолговечной, быстро увядающей, раз нарушил одну из Заповедей. _(Прим.автора: указания, данные Повелителем, как йокаям нужно жить)_ Но вряд ли хоть в одной человеческой женщине есть то, что искал сам Гоэн. Это неважно. Право же. Потому что он твердо решил похитить Идзанами и сделать своей.

От этой мысли душа едва не запела. Гоэн заставил себя улыбаться насмешливо и ядовито, но уж никак не счастливо – не здесь. Он прошел в гостиную, скинул дорожные перчатки, дал слуге знак налить чего-нибудь выпить, а потом развалился на удобном диване, закинув ногу за ногу.

\- А что третий отряд?

Слуга поднес с поклоном стакан. Гоэн взял его белой холеной рукой, сейчас лишенной когтей, и испытующе посмотрел на слугу.

\- Не возвращался пока, господин Принц.

\- Мне нужно, чтобы мне сообщили сразу же, как они войдут в замок, - он отхлебнул янтарного напитка и, слегка посмаковав его на языке, закончил, - в любое время дня и ночи, понимаете?

\- Да, господин Принц.

Ублюдок Кимиясу всегда умел выбирать прекрасные напитки. Только ради них хотелось напиться до беспамятства, а на утро встать с гудящей головой и дурным настроением.  Жаль, здесь особо не побуянишь, что удручает.

\- Хочу девочку, - произнес тенгу, откидываясь на спинку дивана, а другой рукой, не занятой стаканом, он расстегивал свой камзол. – Блондинку. Зеленые глаза, тонкая лебединая шея, высокая грудь и округлая попка. Шея – обязательно, я не люблю кусать тех, у кого она толстая или некрасивая, у меня аппетит пропадает!

\- Да, господин Принц.

С этими словами слуга стремительно вышел, а Гоэн еще раз усмехнулся и отсалютировал сам себе. Допивал бренди он с удовольствием, предаваясь мыслям о том, какие же жалкие эти ками: они даже выпить и расслабиться не могут. Дело в том, что их организм  создан таким образом – всасываются только полезные и нужные для жизнеобеспечения вещества, а остальное просто выходит невостребованное или просто не действует на нервную систему. Именно потому они и нервные такие, что расслабиться не могут. Пожалуй, стоит выпить и за них.

Гоэн поднялся и бросил снятый камзол на кресло. Теперь он остался в полурасстегнутой белой рубашке и щегольских брюках с золотым шитьем. Так как на шее висел золотой медальон, то вместе они смотрелись почти удовлетворительно для взыскательного и вечно капризного вкуса тенгу. Гоэн улыбнулся своему отражению в зеркале и отправился наверх, в свои покои. Их должны были держать всегда готовыми, ведь никто не знал, когда Принц захочет посетить брата, а ждать он не любил и очень раздражался, когда это приходилось делать.

В его комнате уже горели свечи, а на столике стояла бутылка с его любимым бренди и хрустальные стаканы. Гоэн взял один и грохнул об пол, просто чтобы послушать, как бьется хрусталь. Он это делал с таким потрясающим перезвоном, что ни в какое сравнение не шел с окнами, определенно. Принц с наслаждением истинного ценителя взял очередной стакан и уронил него на пол. Он разлетелся и засверкал в приглушенном свете свечей. Красиво. Надо будет еще заставить девочку походить по осколкам. Гоэну нравилось, когда ноги в крови, это так возбуждало!

В дверь осторожно постучали. А вот и она! Приятно, что так быстро.

\- Войдите.

\- Господин Принц, вы просили сообщить, когда появится ваш отряд, - это была не девочка, а слуга.

Гоэн вскочил, чувствуя восхищение.

\- Где?

\- Во дворе…

Слуга не успел договорить, как комната озарилась разноцветными искрами телепортации. Принц исчез, а слуга вздохнул, взглянув на битое стекло, и пошел за метлой и новыми стаканами. С этими тенгу никакой посуды не напасешься.

Когда Гоэн появился во дворе, вся  суета, царящая в округе, будто застыла. Только где-то неподалеку заржал этот отвратительный конь, принадлежащий Кимиясу, чем испортил всю торжественность момента. Принц недовольно поджал губы. Весь его отряд, как по команде повернулся к нему, а потом припал на одно колено. Гоэн одарил их благосклонной улыбкой, и, не медля, двинулся к ним.

Киану поднялся первым. Он вышел навстречу и еще раз поклонился, выражая свое бесконечное и искреннее почтение. Принц высокомерно махнул рукой.

\- Что за церемонии, Кехиро? – вопросил он, приподняв брови. – Ты же знаешь, что от третьего отряда я их не потерплю.

\- Прошу прощения, Принц.

От слуха окружающих не укрылось, что командир отряда опустил «господин», из-за чего обращение звучало почти фамильярно. А если учесть, что вид Киану имел затрапезный, то вовсе удивительно было.

\- Ну, ничего, забудем, - «расщедрился» Гоэн, кладя руку на плечо. – Как задание?

\- Мы его выполнили, - сообщил Киану. – Все, как и вы просили. Кристаллы и…

\- Саркофаг, - Принц довольно улыбнулся. – Вы мне притащили подопытного кролика! Кехиро, ты знаешь, чем меня порадовать!

Гоэн даже и не собирался скрывать свой восторг по поводу такого «подарка».  На самом деле он не надеялся, что им удастся вместе с кристаллом притащить и ками, они обычно погибают в таких заданиях.

\- Трудно было?

\- Не особо. Он просто лес поджег, это доставило некоторые проблемы.

\- И вы притащили его живым? – ох, как же он любил свой третий отряд! Порой они совершали невозможное!

Он подошел к саркофагу – его использовали, когда нужно было телепортировать что-то покрупнее. Саркофаг зашипел, из образовавшейся щели повалил пар, а потом крышка отъехала в сторону, и Гоэн увидел спящего в глубоком анабиозе ками. Он был красив – Принц провел рукой по лицу, подушечками пальцев ощупывая складки на лбу, потом потянул за мягкую серо-зеленую прядь, пробежался по бровям, опустился по скулам и коснулся холодных, безжизненных губ. Красивый…

\- Мне кажется, что на его лице застыла боль, - произнес Гоэн.

\- Так и есть. Его меч был уничтожен, поэтому ему плохо…

Принц довольно выдохнул.

\- Это же так замечательно. У меня есть ками, и ему больно. Это больше, чем я мог мечтать. Спасибо, Кехиро.

Киану кивнул, принимая благодарность. В этот момент что-то белое в его кармане закопошилось, ткань под ним заходила ходуном, а потом через запасной выход – то есть дырку – вылетел белый иттан-момэн и начал кружиться над головами зевак, высматривая, чьими бы волосами поживиться.

\- Давай мне кристалл. Я думаю, он нам сильно поможет.

\- Конечно.

Гоэн принял кристалл, а потом обернулся, чтобы поискать глазами Кимиясу. Конечно, он здесь. Этот тупой жеребец не станет так орать, если не завидит своего хозяина или кто-то его не подергает за хвост. Но если бы его подергали за хвост, сейчас бы что-нибудь горело, но паленым не пахло никак.

\- И что это? – Кимиясу был мрачнее тучи. Он стоял на пороге, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Ками без меча, - сообщил Гоэн с таким видом, будто только что нашел на карте новый материк.

\- Ты помнишь о том, что я не люблю менять ковры. Так что не заляпай их кровью.

\- Ты такой скучный, братец, - фыркнул Гоэн, снова умиляясь на выражение лица ками. – Ничего не понимаешь. Кто-нибудь знает, как его зовут?

\- Кимэй, - ответил Киану.

\- А школа?

\- Сошу.

Зрачки Гоэна расширились от удовольствия. Это же просто идеальный кандидат: больше всех хочет силы и больше всех мучается от боли без меча. Нет, Кехиро все же бесценный командир. Нужно будет его наградить. Может, тоже девочку ему выделить? А какая бы была в его вкусе: блондиночка, брюнеточка или что-то рыжее? Надо будет потом спросить. И найти такую, какую никто искать не будет, если она сгинет.

\- Отнесите его в покои наверху. Поместите недалеко от меня.

Когда он проснется и будет стонать от боли – это станет самой прекрасной музыкой, под которую так хорошо спится!

Кимиясу еще немного понаблюдал толчею во дворе, а потом развернулся и исчез в дверях замка. Гоэн такому повороту не был удивлен, он знал, что Принц Ину не любит шумных сборищ и еще больше не любит, когда его покой нарушают, но молчит, хотя недовольно кривит губы и порой отпускает едкие замечания, но это дело десятое, неважное, на него можно и внимания не обращать.

\- Кехиро, иди сюда, скажу тебе кое-что… - Гоэн приблизился к Киану и почти наклонился над его ухом, отдавая новый приказ. Вначале отдых: еда, сколько влезет, пир горой, а потом… потом новое задание. Очень серьезное, очень важное. Нужна Эхисса. И не мертвая, а в целости и сохранности – чтобы ни одной царапины, и не делать ей больно, ведь она – святое, ее нельзя трогать. Ее можно только любить и поклоняться. Да, именно так.

 

 

***

_< …>_

_Ками с измененным кодом души, лишенные Инстинкта и обладающие почти всеми возможностями йокая, я назвал сверх-ками._

_ <…> _

_В результате эксперимента по становлению сверх-ками на пяти подопытных было выявлено, что процесс превращения происходит быстрее и легче, если рядом находится некто, заменяющий родителя. Это обусловлено первоначальной природой ками и их инстинктивной потребностью в связи с родителем для успешного последующего Пробуждения и становления Охотником._

_Так как в данном случае  сформировать нужную связь невозможно, рекомендуется ее подменить доверием._

**_Из дневника Сусаноо-но микото._ **

**_Авасима, Морской дом. Восьмой исход_ **

_***_

**13 день месяца Камаитати 448 года Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Тика, замок Насварта;**

**штаб-квартира Принца Ину Кимиясу**

 

Она откликнулась на зов Гоэна почти сразу же. Не прошло и половины дня, как на пороге замка появилась миниатюрная рыжая кицуне, воздушная, точно фея, свежая и легкая. Она сразу обратила на себя внимание всех обитателей и управлялась с этим вниманием так легко и просто, так привычно и непринужденно, будто была рождена для этого. Как и ожидалось от первой фрейлины Принцессы Кицуне Коноэ.

\- Вивиан! – Гоэн отставил стакан с излюбленным бренди и поднялся ей навстречу. Первая фрейлина сняла перчатку и подала руку для поцелуя. – Как я рад тебя видеть!

Кицуне повернулась и посмотрела на развалившегося в кресле Отступника Кимиясу. Он сидел с хмурым видом в расстегнутой наполовину рубашке, взлохмаченный и с трехдневной щетиной. Для  приветствия, как Гоэн, он не встал, а просто кивнул, что ее заметил. Хозяин замка.

По мнению Вивиан было в его образе что-то донельзя романтичное. Казалось, что он сошел со страниц любовного романа – могущественный аристократ, властный и холодный, но полюбивший женщину и ради нее пошедший против законов. Принцесса Коноэ брата публично осуждала, но первая фрейлина ее знала не первый день, поэтому видела в ее глазах что-то вроде одобрения.

\- Ваше письмо для меня явилось сюрпризом, - произнесла она. – Что-то случилось?

Гоэн ослепительно улыбнулся и, взяв ее за руки, проводил к дивану.

\- Вина?

\- Да, пожалуйста.

Гоэн занялся организацией бокала вина и давал указания слуге, а кицуне, снедаемая любопытством, повернулась к Кимиясу. Он поймал ее взгляд и дернул бровью. Не сказал ни слова. Это означало одно – чтобы ни случилось, это проблемы Принца Тенгу, а не его. Он просто разрешает находиться на своей территории.

Слуга подал вино. Вивиан не стала его пить, лишь промокнула губы, а потом их облизала, смакуя его насыщенный букет. Напитки в доме Кимиясу всегда были потрясающими, она это помнила.

\- Принц Гоэн, скажите, вам нравится, когда я томлюсь любопытством? Для женщины это почти невыносимое чувство!

Он погладил ее руки. Гоэн был воспитан по традициям Поднебесного, где принято часто прикасаться друг к другу – для них это неотъемлемая часть общения, поэтому кицуне давно не обращала внимания на его манеры. В конце концов, он со всеми так себя вел, и подобные прикосновения никак не означали, что он предлагает ей близость. Поначалу это несколько шокировало, да, но позже Вивиан поняла, как обстоят дела на самом деле.

\- Женское любопытство и женское терпение – две взаимоисключающие вещи. Да, Кимиясу?

Ину разговор поддержал.

\- Знаток женских сердец здесь ты.

\- Холодный и неприступный Кимиясу… - протянул Гоэн. – Нет, я все же хочу посмотреть на женщину, которая тебя захомутала. И я не успокоюсь…

\- Довольно, - скривился ину. – Ты пользуешься моим гостеприимством, помни. Я могу вышвырнуть тебя вон вместе с твоим хозяйством в любой момент.

\- Ну ладно, умолкаю… - тенгу поднял ладони, показывая, что сдается. Повернувшись к Вивиан, он зашептал. – Моя дорогая, не хочешь отдохнуть с дороги? Или приступим к делу сразу же?

Девушка улыбнулась и покачала головой.

-Нет. Я, пожалуй, вначале узнаю, в чем дело, а уже потом отправлюсь отдыхать.

\- Что ж, - Гоэн легко поднялся на ноги и снова взял ее за руки. – Тогда пойдем со мной, это будет сюрприз.

\- Мне понравится? – она послушно отправилась за ним. Он не предлагал ей телепортацию. Почему?

\- Зависит от того, как ты к этому отнесешься, - вздохнул Гоэн. Что-то мелькнуло в его алых глазах, непонятное и далекое – как и он сам, в общем-то. Вивиан не могла похвастаться четким логическим мышлением, она не могла похвастаться холодностью, поэтому воспринимала все несколько под «своим» углом. Сердцем, а не умом.

\- Мне снился сон, не поверишь, моя дорогая. Ты знаешь, что хочет Поднебесный?

Он называл себя Гласом этого мира. Ему многое открывалось во сне: планы противника во время войны, секретные сведения и другие полезные вещи. И поэтому остальные Принцы воспринимали его серьезно, но случалось так, что он начинал говорить о чем-то таком, что не просто выше понимания Высших йокаев, оно выше понимания самих Принцев. От этого Гоэн сыскал славу опасного и эксцентричного типа, с которым лишний раз старались не связываться.

\- Она хочет освобождения. И это – первый шаг к нему.

Дверь тихо скрипнула. Гоэн повел рукой, и на столике рядом с большой дубовой кроватью зажглись свечи. И хотя сейчас на улице был день, здесь шторы были плотно задернуты. Пахло… ками? Она взволнованно взглянула на Принца. Его губы расплылись в снисходительной улыбке, он кивнул, подтверждая ее страшные опасения.

\- Проходи, - Гоэн зашел первым и поманил ее за собой. В комнате стоял тяжелый, душный воздух, будто здесь кто-то долго болел. – Его зовут Кимэй. Взгляни.

Вивиан не любила ками. Она старалась держаться от них подальше, ведь знала, что ее сила на них не подействует. Так зачем зря рисковать своей единственной жизнью? Вот и сейчас подходить ближе у нее не было никакого желания. Но Гоэн выжидающе смотрел – пришлось преодолеть себя и приблизиться.

Он лежал на кровати. Какой-то маленький и тонкий, нескладный и угловатый – точно подросток. Худой, будто недоедает, даже уязвимый. Его окутывал серый шелк одежд, красивый и дорогой, сейчас он делал его каким-то жалким. Длинные волосы распустили, заплели в аккуратные косы. Лицо почти полностью потеряло краски, даже губы побелели. Веки были плотно сжаты,  высокий лоб пересекали глубокие складки, выдавая страдание.

\- Искусственный анабиоз, - сообщил Гоэн, присаживаясь рядом на кровать и начиная поправлять одеяло, будто ребенку, который нуждается в заботе.

\- Что за цирк? – не выдержала кицуне.

\- Ничего такого, - развел руками Гоэн. Кажется, его огорчило, что Вивиан его не понимала. – Все серьезно. Ты представь, если вдруг мы получим помощь в уничтожении ками? Идеальный шпион, которого невозможно распознать!

\- О, Повелитель! – не выдержала кицуне. – У него же Инстинкт. Он не сможет его преодолеть!

Гоэн наклонил голову набок и посмотрел на Вивиан с жалостью.

\- Ты мыслишь слишком узко, моя дорогая. Но, к счастью, этого достаточно. Я достал дневники Повелителя. И там… описывается тот самый метод создания сверх-ками, который он разрабатывал для Сарумэ Юки во время Восьмого исхода. Понимаешь, о чем я?

\- Да, - пораженно выдохнула Вивиан.

\- Ты только подумай, какие возможности нам открываются!

Она не хотела о них думать. Все, чего она желала – это служить Повелителю. Это дело вряд ли можно называть ему угодным, ведь он в своих Заповедях велел убивать ками до полного их истребления. Конечно, это правило не распространялось на Сокровище, его нужно было охранять всеми силами.

\- Почему я? – спросила она.

Гоэн широко ухмыльнулся и ласково погладил спящего ками по прохладной щеке.

\- Потому что ему нужен кто-то близкий, вроде родителя, - кицуне на такое скривилась, а Принц продолжил. – Я им не могу стать, потому что… Ты представляешь эту картину: ему будет больно, и он будет страдать от этого, а я как его поддержу? Скажу, как замечательно, что ему больно и что моя душа наполняется сияющей радостью от этой мысли?

\- Я плохо подхожу на роль няньки. Тем более для ками.

Гоэн покачал головой, цокая языком.

\- Неправда, моя дорогая. Ты женщина, красивая, мягкая, а каждый мужчина, будь он человеком, ками или йокаем, не устоит перед твоей заботой и поддержкой. И ты это знаешь. Помоги мне, Вивиан! Ты не пожалеешь, обещаю.

Она украдкой взглянула на спящего ками и неуверенно кивнула. Принц расплылся в очередной белозубой и самодовольной улыбке. Его рука коснулась ее плеч, он мягко подтолкнул кицуне к Кимэю, желая, чтобы она преодолела свой неуместный страх перед ним.

\- Посмотри в его лицо, Вивиан, - Гоэн встал за ее спиной и наклонился к уху. Позиция была такова, что отвернуться и не смотреть, оказалось сложно. – Он потерял меч. Ему больно даже во сне. Это так прекрасно. Это замечательно, но ты должна помочь ему. Ты должна добиться его доверия, понимаешь?

\- Я понимаю.

\- Хорошая девочка, - Гоэн наклонился и запечатлел на ее шее поцелуй. – А теперь можешь отдохнуть, он проснется ближе к вечеру. И ты будешь нужна ему.

 

***

 

 _Когда ками теряет свой меч, в действие приходит механизм самоуничтожения. Нужно купировать его_ _, иначе дальнейшие действия по изменению кода души станут бесполезными._

_Важно понимать, что является природой нечеловеческих мук ками, когда он лишается своей «души». Для начала хочу опровергнуть мнение о том, что в мече находится душа. Нет, это всего лишь слепок личности, «резервная копия», которая делается на момент Пробуждения. Именно к ней и обращается ками, когда решает вопросы жизнеобеспечения. Само тело этим знанием не владеет, так как полностью сделано из Сейкатсу. Таким образом, тело ками постепенно умирает…_

_**Из дневника Сусаноо-но микото.**_

**_Авасима, Морской дом. Восьмой исход_ **

_***_

Первое пробуждение случилось глубокой ночью. И хотя замок Насварта полностью не спал никогда и был готов ко многим сюрпризам, громкий пронзительный крик оказался неожиданным. Он не был человеческим, но и не принадлежал йокаю – высокий, режущий слух, смешанный с ультразвуком, полный черной безысходности и муки. Этот крик принадлежал ками, чем переполошил весь замок.

Вивиан вскочила с кровати и как есть: в длинной хлопковой ночной рубашке, с заплетенными волосами и босиком - помчалась на звук. Ей отчаянно хотелось повернуть и убежать подальше – голова разрывалась от крика, слишком уж он был неприятный, но она заставила себя приблизиться, распахнуть дверь, вбежать в комнату.

\- Кимэй! – ее зов потонул в его крике. Свечи, горящие здесь всю ночь, потухли, стало темно и как-то жутко, ведь он, лежа на кровати, весь светился белым. Небесной, чистой Сейкатсу. Нельзя! Повелитель, нельзя разрешить ему продолжать в том же духе! Он же не только вокруг все сожжет, но и себе может серьезно навредить. Хотя… ками без меча уже не жилец.

Памятуя о том, что Кимэй родом из Тэнка-куни, и тактильный контакт для него имеет важное значение, она подошла к нему и обхватила ладонями мечущуюся по подушке голову.  Зачерпнув Сейкатсу, девушка тонкими нитями отплела его тело причудливым узором кей, похожей на легкое одеяло – всего лишь обычное обезболивающее и седативное. Она не надеялась, что в данном случае это подействует, но крик резко оборвался, перейдя в измученный стон, когда кей придавила его тело, и кровать затрещала. Кимэй слегка расслабился, перестал вздрагивать и вырываться, прочно опутанный заклинанием. Вивиан почувствовала облегчение.

\- И что мне делать с ним дальше? – спросила она, повернувшись. На пороге стоял взъерошенный Гоэн. Он полностью завернулся в свои крылья и ходил в таком своеобразном коконе. – Это ведь ненадолго…

\- Говори с ним. Успокаивай его. Обещай избавление, - ответил он.

У него это все так просто было! Вивиан чувствовала растерянность и неприятную беспомощность. Она прижимала к себе _это_ , и пока все работало вместе с ее кей Земли, но что будет дальше? Он, правда, будет слушать ее речи? Вряд ли… Но Гоэну было нужно, чтобы он ей доверял. Повелитель, до чего же унылая ситуация!

\- Я попробую.

\- Не пробуй, - покачал головой Гоэн. – Делай. Оставлю вас. Завтра утром жду тебя в кабинете Кимиясу, расскажешь мне все.

\- А вы?

Принц сладко зевнул.

\- А я пойду спать. Под его крики такой сладкий сон…

Вивиан едва не зарычала на него, но вовремя вспомнила, кто перед ней. И хоть они с Принцем находились в довольно близких отношениях, подобного он от нее не потерпит. К тому же Повелитель велел подчиняться Принцам, пока он не придет.

\- Спокойной ночи, - сквозь зубы пробормотала она, предчувствуя долгую и тяжелую ночь.

\- Спокойной, моя дорогая.

Он покинул комнату, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь. Вивиан покосилась на ками, и снова вздохнула. И за что ей все это? Махнув рукой, она зажгла свечи и теперь комната озарилась тусклым, но все равно мрачным светом. Здесь пахло безысходностью. И хотя Гоэн возлагал большие надежды на этого ками, кицуне не верила, что у Принца что-то получится. Слишком уж фантастическими были его задумки.

Она удобнее устроила его на кровати, заботливо укрыла и нашла руку. Странно, ведь она раньше никогда не видела этих существ настолько близко. И их руки… Они казались похожими на руки йокая, когда те были в своих истинных обличьях, и одновременно от них отличные. Тонкие, с неестественно длинными пальцами и острыми когтями. «Чтобы легче было вынуть сердце», - вспомнились слова Учителя. И правда.

\- Я с тобой, - прошептала она, стискивая его почти безвольную руку. Вивиан поймала на себе взгляд мутных глаз, взгляд рассеянный и скользящий. – Все будет хорошо. Я никуда не уйду. Останусь с тобой до самого конца.

Будто успокоенный ее словами, а на самом деле обессиленный, ками прикрыл глаза. Измученное болью сознание отключилось. Вивиан не ушла до самого утра. Ей все казалось, что на нее спихнули ненужного ей ребенка, к тому же больного, о котором нужно заботиться. Не уйдешь и не бросишь, но желания возиться с ним нет никакого.

За это время кицуне успела в подробностях рассмотреть ками. От одного его вида на нее то накатывало сочувствие, то отвращение. Понятно, почему Повелитель называл ками «жалкими» существами, ведь если бы они не кутались в свои шелка, то казались бы людьми с хроническим недоеданием. Кожа да кости! Наверное, это оттого, что у них пища была только растительного происхождения. Их организму можно было только углеводы. Жиры они не воспринимали вовсе, а животные белки были губительны для них…

Но все же в Кимэе было что-то такое… притягательное. У него были красивые волосы и красивые большие глаза, такие глубокие и беспомощные, что сердце кицуне сжималось от нежности, глядя в них. И еще кожа. Она была бледной, но такой идеальной, будто фарфоровой, мерцающей. Очень мягкой и бархатистой.

И все же она воспринимала его врагом. Он – это машина для убийства ее соплеменников, от рук ками погибает много йокаев, и жалеть его сейчас было слишком уж великодушно. У Вивиан оставалось слишком много причин для ненависти, и преодолевать ее девушка не собиралась вовсе. И что греха таить – глядя на него, она не желала, чтобы Гоэн его вытащил, она хотела смерти этому ками.

«Но вряд ли Принц Гоэн будет ко мне милосерден, если я убью его новую игрушку», - подумала Вивиан. К тому же ей не хотелось лишиться поддержки Гоэна. Именно его стараниями никому не известная девушка, с Отступниками в родстве, стала первой фрейлиной. И теперь она была должна Принцу Тенгу…

К рассвету Вивиан задремала. Ками снова погрузился в глубокий сон; чтобы как-то справиться с потерей меча и повреждениями, его тело сделало единственное, на что было сейчас способно – впал в анабиоз. Проснувшись, кицуне убедилась, что все в относительном порядке, а потом покинула комнату. Она вернулась к себе, достала из шкафа платье из зеленой парчи, привела себя в порядок, позволив подошедшей служанке туго зашнуровать корсет. Только после того, как в зеркале отразилась прекрасная рыжеволосая девушка, свежая, как весеннее утро, Вивиан спустилась в кабинет.

Кимиясу сегодня был явно не в духе – он бросил на нее раздраженный взгляд, когда она вошла, хмыкнул, слегка скривившись, и даже не поздоровался. Гоэн же пребывал в прекрасном расположении духа. Он развалился на диване, стоящем все в том же кабинете и дразнил Принца Ину. Последний на провокации старался не поддаваться, но это не всегда удавалось.

\- А вот и наша несравненная Вивиан! – тенгу поднялся, быстро приблизился к ней. Его руки легли на талию, притянули к себе. – Отлично выглядишь, дорогая. Свежа и прекрасна! Хорошо спалось?

\- Не издевайтесь! – воскликнула она. – У меня была тяжелая ночь, будьте ко мне милосердны.

Гоэн усадил ее на диван.

\- Что ж, думаю, что ты заслужила немного моего милосердия. Но вначале ты расскажешь все, а до этого – я безжалостен!

Она рассказала. Не сказать, что было слишком уж много того, о чем можно было поведать, но кицуне старалась не упустить ни единой детали. Когда рассказ закончился, Гоэн нахмурился. Он измерил кабинет шагами, сцепив руки за спиной. Сейчас у него не было крыльев, и Принц выглядел, как человек. Впрочем, йокайские повадки все равно выдавали его с головой. Хотя бы, например, что он ходил босым и порой забирался с ногами на стулья, присаживаясь на корточки, и хохлился, точно ворон.

\- Кимиясу, помоги мне! – наконец, взвыл он.

\- В чем? – спокойно осведомился тот. Похоже, смирился с присутствием посторонних не только в своем замке, но и в кабинете.

\- Ты же читал ту часть дневника Повелителя! Скажи мне, чего не хватает!

\- Не имею понятия.

\- А ты подумай! Тебе что сложно?

Принц Ину пожал плечами. Он оторвался от своих бумаг, которыми увлеченно шелестел, потер подбородок, размышляя.

\- Вы о чем? – поинтересовалась фрейлина. Разговор ей казался важным, но его смысла она не улавливала.

Кимиясу тряхнул головой и откинулся на спинку удобного стула.

\- Гоэн прочитал, что приступы, подобные сегодняшним, нужно купировать. Только не было написано – как это сделать, - пояснил он.

Вивиан кивнула. Посмотрела на Гоэна, который успел переместиться к подоконнику и устроился на нем. Он нахохлился, напряженно размышляя.

\- Вряд ли это достигается кей Земли, - пожала плечами девушка. – Или вообще Сейкатсу…

\- Тогда, если это не Сейкатсу, - подхватил ее мысль Кимиясу, - то это нечто отличное. Я слышал о том, что ками, потерявших меч, первое время поят кровью.

\- Зачем? – спросила Вивиан. – Им же животные белки нельзя.

\- В том-то и оно, - Ину скрестил руки на груди, косясь на Гоэна. Тот молчал, напряженно размышляя, переводил взгляд красных глаз с одного на другого. – Им нельзя животные белки. Почему?

Гоэн высунулся в окно. Он опасно накренился, имея все шансы свалиться прямиком в розовый куст, но цепко, почти по-птичьи зацепился ногами за подоконник. Вивиан заметила, что его ноги частично трансформировались для надежности.

\- Повелитель писал об этом. Тело ками нейтрально, потому что сделано из Сейкатсу. Никаких наследственных признаков оно не несет, кроме Инстинкта, поэтому не может понимать, когда ему плохо или когда ему нужна дополнительная энергия в виде пищи. За это отвечает меч.

\- То есть ему просто нужно дать крови, - заключил Кимиясу.

\- Слишком просто… - вздохнул Гоэн. – Тут есть какой-то секрет. Или нечто очевидное, что ускользает от нас. Думал, вы мне подскажете, свежим взглядом посмотрите. Но в итоге толку от вас никакого…

Вивиан слышала что-то про то, как ками помогают своим сородичам, если у тех случается такая же беда, как и у Кимэя. Вначале они поддерживают их на чужой крови, а потом в клане Таманоя для них делают манжету, которая является заменителем меча. Может, и им стоит так поступить?

Но Гоэн быстро отверг это предложение, объясняя это тем, что конечная цель у них другая. Что делать с Кимэем, они толком так и не решили, но Вивиан его оказалось жаль.

Обсуждение проблем их подопечного было прервано секретарем Кимиясу. Он влетел в кабинет, запыхавшись, будто бежал из одного конца замка в другой, а о телепортации не знал и вовсе.

\- Господин Принц! Господин Принц! – вид у него был взъерошенный и бешенный. Еще немного и начнет паниковать. Да что случилось? Нападение на замок?

\- Масару? – Кимиясу встревожено приподнялся со стула. – Говори!

\- Третий отряд прибыл! – на одном дыхании выпалил он. – И с собой привел…

Гоэн с подоконника счастливо засмеялся, засвистел и захлопал в ладоши. Такое бурное выражение радости настораживало: с неустойчивой психикой этого Принца радость могла быстро перерасти в жестокость и жажду разрушения.

\- Кого привели? – Кимиясу, отвлекшийся на мгновение Гоэном, теперь снова повернулся к своему секретарю. – Говори…

\- Эх…

\- Идзанами! – перебил его тенгу. – Они привели ее. Я приказал.

Кимиясу недоверчиво взглянув на него - наученные горьким опытом, все, кто общался с Гоэном больше, чем два дня, знали, что Принц Тенгу помимо своих садистских наклонностей в недостатках характера имел еще и дурное чувство юмора, которое прорывалось совершенно неуместными шутками. Принцу Ину, как и Вивиан в это время очень хотелось верить, что это очередной розыгрыш, только наличие взмыленного секретаря совершенно не внушало в них уверенность. Масару на вопросительный взгляд начальника неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу, а потом кивнул. Вивиан закрыла рот рукой, а Кимиясу швырнул на стол перо и медленно поднялся на ноги. За этим Гоэн наблюдал с восторгом.

\- Ты вернешь ее назад. Передашь в руки Хатиману и попросишь, чтобы он сделал вид, будто его жена была на прогулке, - припечатал ину.

\- И ты даже не спросишь, зачем она мне нужна?..

– …а мы забудем об этом, как о кошмарном сне, - продолжал Кимиясу, не слушая тенгу.

Гоэн оскалился. Он продемонстрировал белые и тонкие, точно две иглы, клыки.

\- Нет.

Кимиясу сжал кулаки.

\- Нет?

\- Нет, - как ни в чем не бывало повторил Гоэн, спрыгивая с подоконника. Радость его чуть подувяла, зато теперь ее место заняла впечатляющая стальная твердость. Вивиан вдруг стало страшно. Когда тенгу становился таким, до добра это не доводило.

\- Ты понимаешь, на что ты покусился? – решил уточнить Кимиясу. Для успокоения совести, не иначе, чтобы потом с ней, чистой, заклеймить его сумасшедшим. – Она же мать Повелителя!

Йокаи в каком-то смысле даже почитали Эхиссу. Тронуть ее казалось кощунственным, но для третьего отряда никогда не было ничего святого – потому их так не любили. Они слыли достаточно сумасшедшими, чтобы притащить Идзанами сюда по приказу Гоэна.

Принц Тенгу усмехнулся.

\- Это ты не понимаешь, на что я покусился! Она еще и мать всего сущего!

\- Верни ее или убирайся из моего замка! Я не хочу иметь к этому отношение, - красные  глаза сверкали. Еще немного и обернется. И что же тогда будет?

Гоэн пренебрежительно фыркнул.

\- Наш долг защищать ее!

\- Правда, что ли? Не помню такой Заповеди! Может, напомнишь?

Тенгу в ответ зарычал. Не от бессилия, а от раздражения, что Кимиясу сопротивляется и не уступает.

\- Хатиман и ее мизинца не стоит, - проговорил он, сбавив тон.

\- Решил притвориться благородным?

И вот тут-то Гоэн не выдержал: схватил дубовый секретер, будто пушинку, и запустил им в Кимиясу. Ину сделал всего один шаг в сторону, и предмет мебели шмякнулся в стену, пролетев мимо. Вивиан вздрогнула.

\- Я не благороден, и ты знаешь это!  Я проклятый садист, который любит боль, и который ненавидит всех «нормальных»! И тебя я ненавижу, Кимиясу, потому что ты можешь быть со своей женщиной, а я нет! Я жалкий? Да, я жалкий. Но ко всему прочему я еще и эгоистичный! И Эхиссу я хочу для себя! А Хатиман пусть катится со своими ками, знаешь куда?..

Пожалуй, такого от Гоэна не ожидал никто. Подобных шокирующих приступов откровенности, да еще при свидетелях, он себе не позволял. Но сейчас его явно задели за живое.

Установилась ошеломляющая тишина. Кимиясу смотрел на него и молчал. Либо ему было нечего сказать на это, либо не считал нужным что-то отвечать – кто его поймет? При этом напряжение стояло такое, что едва искры пространство не высекало. Все это было прервано Масару, который нерешительно прокашлялся, и на него обратили внимание.

\- Извините, но… госпожа Эхисса плохо себя чувствует, и, я думаю, стоит ее отправить отдыхать, а потом…

Гоэн на миг замер. Еще раз глянул на Кимиясу, а потом исчез в водовороте цветных искр.

\- Распорядись насчет комнаты. Идзанами надо отдыхать, а эти придурки… - он что-то прорычал, стукнул кулаком по столу, а потом тоже телепортировался. Вивиан сидела на диване, не зная, что ей делать в такой ситуации, ведь ясно же, что Гоэн на этот раз зашел слишком далеко. Как бы не развязал новую войну с ками!  Шестьдесят пять лет назад йокаи победили, но Рихард все это время не сидел сложа руки – кто знает, как дела сложатся на этот раз?

\- Если вам интересно, что происходит, а следовать за Принцами не хотите, то все можно увидеть из окна, - неожиданно подсказал секретарь.

Вивиан поджала губы и кивнула. Ей казалось, что от напряжения, сковавшего ее, шея одеревенела и теперь двигалась слишком натужно.

\- Спасибо, - произнесла она.

\- Не за что.

С этими словами Масару откланялся, а потом тоже исчез. Вивиан подобрала подол юбки и спешными шагами направилась к окну. Она быстро щелкнула защелкой и потянула на себя послушные створки. Чтобы что-то увидеть, нужно было повторить подвиг Принца Тенгу, но вместо того, чтобы забраться с ногами на окно, девушка легла на него грудью и выглянула во двор.

Эхисса нашлась сразу. В белом платье она казалась похожей на лебедя. А еще она была такой же тонкой и изящной. Глядя на нее вот так, сверху вниз, Вивиан все равно ощущала зависть. Ведь Эхисса была настоящим Первым богом, благородство у которого было в крови. И красота – ослепительна.

Гоэн и Кимиясу коротко поклонились. Идзанами сделала к ним пару шагов, заглянула в их лица, положила узкие ладошки на их плечи.

\- Принцы… - сорвалось с ее губ. Была в ее словах какая-то странная горечь.

А потом проснулся Кимэй. 

***

\- Бедный ребенок! – воскликнула  удивленная Эхисса, услышав крик Кимэя. Ее губы побелели, а тонкие слабые руки задрожали. – Ками милосердны к вам, они никогда вас не мучают, так почему же вы не жалеете их?

Кимиясу на это мог ответить многое. Начиная с того, что ками и йокаи – разные существа; у первых есть будущее после смерти, а вторых ждет лишь забвение. Он бы мог ответить, что это – музыка Гоэна, ему так нравится под нее засыпать. Или сказать правду: пытаются совершить какой-то малопонятный ритуал, который избавит ками от Инстинкта. Но он молчал. Смотрел на Гоэна, который едва не прыгал от радости, точно ребенок, получивший леденец на палочке; на Идзанами, казавшуюся слишком удивительной и красивой, чтобы от нее можно было отвести глаза, или на третий отряд.

\- Простите мрачность окружающей обстановки, - Принц Тенгу ослепительно улыбался. – Я обещаю, что крики не потревожат вас, Эхисса. Пройдете со мной?

Она, не колеблясь, кивнула. Вложила тонкую руку в раскрытую ладонь Гоэна и чинно двинулась к замку.

\- Мне позволено будет отдохнуть? – спросила она.

\- Прошу вас, Эхисса, поймите. Вы не пленница здесь, а гостья. Любой слуга выполнит вашу просьбу.

\- Кроме той, в которой мне захочется покинуть это место, - понимающе усмехнулась она.

\- Совершенно верно.

Идзанами покосилась на Кимиясу, идущего рядом. Что она хотела увидеть? Что понять? Нет, все же эта женщина не так проста, как кажется на первый взгляд. И не ангел, каким выглядит. С ней лучше осторожнее…

\- Значит, все же пленница, - выдохнула она огорченно. – Но не переживайте, Гоэн, мне не привыкать. Вся моя жизнь – это тюрьма. Я будто в камере предварительного заключения в ожидании приговора и наказания.

Ее глаза странно сверкнули. Кимиясу не понял глубокого смысла ее высказывания, хотя, несомненно, он тут был. И немного, совсем чуть-чуть будил любопытство.

\- Неприятные воспоминания? – тенгу погладил ее по руке в знак поддержки.

\- Они есть у всех, - пожала плечами она. Впереди было крыльцо и мраморные ступени. Эхисса подобрала подол белоснежного платья и, опираясь на руку Гоэна, медленно взошла вверх, гордо и плавно.

\- Я бы мог отнести вас на руках, - пояснил Гоэн. – По земле или по воздуху – мы, йокаи, умеем летать. Не все, конечно. Тенгу. А ину не могут. Поэтому небесные собаки  все же наши родичи, а не их – занимательный факт, не правда ли?

\- Вполне. Но, думаю, я все же дойду. Если, конечно, вы будете меня сопровождать…

\- Вы хотите? – оживился Гоэн.

\- Не откажусь.

Кимиясу молча слушал их разговор и удивлялся. Гоэн проявлял не только чудеса учтивости, еще он ухаживал за дамой. Нет, в этом не было чего-то такого нового и совсем уж удивительного, просто… обычно тенгу это делал, притворяясь, потому что так того требовал этикет и его воспитание, но сейчас – нет. Он вел себя так, будто Эхисса была ему дорога. Этот вывод не способствовал хорошему расположению духа, ведь  он удваивал проблемы. Одно дело, когда Гоэн притащил Эхиссу, чтобы поиграть – в таком случае, ее бы скоро вернули обратно, а в другом – когда все серьезно.

Эхисса опустилась на диван, устало откинувшись на спинку стула. От наблюдательного ину не укрылось то, что ее грудь вздымалась сильнее, чем нужно. Она запыхалась, пока поднималась? Принц знал, что она слаба, но не думал, что настолько.

\- Вина? – Гоэн не отходил от нее ни на шаг. – В доме у моего брата Кимиясу прекрасные вина, он знаток превосходных алкогольных напитков…

При этом Идзанами как-то скривилась, будто само упоминание об алкоголе или чем-то подобном вызывало у нее отвращение, но сделала это настолько незаметно, что не присматриваясь – не увидишь.

\- Нет, мне не… стоит, - она вымучено улыбнулась. – Лучше сока. Если у вас, конечно, такие напитки есть…

\- Сок! Ну, разумеется, он у нас есть! – немного обиженно вскинулся Гоэн. – Мы же не звери какие-то…

А по представлениям темного народа и тех же ками (что порой одно и то же) считалось, что они едят лишь сырое мясо, человечье – вне сомнений, и запивают теплой кровью девственниц.

\- Я знаю, - Идзанами растянула губы в улыбке.

\- Сока Прародительнице! Немедленно! – громко и торжественно потребовал Гоэн. Слуги встрепенулись и почти все поспешили на кухню. Кимиясу это даже забавляло. Эхисса снова бросила на него изучающий взгляд, и ину сделал себе мысленную пометку: быть с ней поосторожнее, она же живет слишком долго, и наверняка опасна.

\- Спасибо.

\- Вам не за что меня благодарить, Эхисса, - он снова коснулся ее руки. – Я для вас сделаю все.

\- Это очень смелое обещание, - почти кокетливо рассмеялась она.

\- Ну что вы…

Гоэн цвел и пах. Кимиясу молчал. Вскоре принесли сок, а потом к нему подошел слуга и сказал, что комната готова. Восточное крыло замка… Гоэн, наверное, специально распорядился, чтобы так далеко от своих комнат, ведь там рядом ками, нарушающий священную тишину своими криками. Кстати, он что-то сегодня поразительно быстро замолчал. Вивиан напоила его кровью, похоже.

\- Мы можем идти! – сообщил Гоэн. – Ваши покои готовы.

И с этими словами он легко подхватил ее на руки. Она слабо вскрикнула от неожиданности, попыталась запротестовать, но тенгу остановил ее улыбкой и покачиванием головы.

\- Только по земле, пожалуйста, - произнесла Эхисса, и на недоуменно приподнятую бровь Гоэна пояснила. – Голова… закружится.

\- Хорошо.

Гоэн, оставив Кимиясу в гостиной, понес новую гостью в ее покои. Он прошел длинным коридором, поднялся по устланной бежевой дорожкой лестнице, легко и бесшумно. Эхисса все время до двери своей комнаты молчала, лишь прижалась к Принцу и устроила голову, тонко пахнущую цветами, на его плече, прикрыла глаза.

\- Путешествия на такие большие расстояния так утомительны… - прошептала она.

\- Но в них есть своя прелесть, не находите?

\- Новые лица и новые встречи… Да-да, я всего лишь поменяла одну темницу на другую.

\- Не говорите так. Здесь, вам будет хорошо. Я позабочусь.

Она слабо усмехнулась.

\- Такая похвальная верность моему сыну.

Гоэн распахнул двери с помощью кей, она затрещала и заискрила, разбегаясь красными светлячками по коридору.

\- Мы верны своему долгу, - он опустил ее на кровать, бережно и медленно. – Отдыхайте.

Гоэн хотел уйти, но она поймала его за руку. Опустила ресницы в смущении, ее щеки слегка окрасил румянец.

\- У меня к вам небольшая просьба. Выполните?

\- Не сомневайтесь.

Она замолчала, выдержала небольшую паузу, во время которой вздохнула, и этот вздох с головой выдал ее неловкость.

\- Платье, - прошептала она. – Простите, но я не могу его снять сама. Шнуровка корсета, понимаете? В нем мне трудно дышать…

\- Конечно, понимаю…

Гоэн сделал шаг вперед и неуверенно коснулся шнуровки. Его руки в этот момент дрожали, и он даже ненавидел сам себя – за слабость, нелогичную и неуместную. За волнение. Ведь женщина, которую он хотел, была здесь, с ним, и даже позволила к себе прикоснуться, не оттолкнула, не окатила презрением, хотя, в таком случае, так было бы лучше, так бы Гоэну было легче действовать.

Она могла бы попросить в помощь служанку, но не сделала этого. Было ли это откровенным приглашением или чем-то еще?

Он распустил шнуровку непослушными руками. Эхисса откинула голову, соблазнительно вытянув бледную шею, вздохнула облегченно. Гоэн остановился, не в силах отступить и не в силах двинуться дальше. Кажется, Эхисса это заметила. Бросила на него взгляд из-под полуопущенных ресниц.

\- Расскажите мне, зачем вы привели меня сюда.

\- Отдыхать? – хмыкнул Гоэн нагло.

\- Вы знаете, о чем я говорю. Зачем вам я? Слабая и больная, - она сделала многозначительную паузу, а потом добавила тихо, - бесполезная…

Гоэн решился: выбрал дальнейшее действие – обнял за талию и притянул к себе. Эхисса качнулась от неожиданности и буквально упала в его объятия, запутавшись в длинных белых юбках. Рваный вздох вырвался из ее груди, когда губы Принца коснулись дрожащей жилки на шее. Она не сопротивлялась, а лишь покорно, слишком покорно, наклонила голову, будто приготовившись к неизбежному.

\- Если вы хотите получить какую-то силу, отведав моей крови, то зря. Она пустая. Как вода, - произнесла она.

Гоэн поцеловал ее в шею, легко и очень бережно.

\- Нет, - выдохнул он. – Я не стану причинять вам вред. А что касается силы – я Принц, этого достаточно. Мне просто нужны вы…

Он развернул ее к себе лицом, широко и теперь уже уверенно улыбаясь. Взглянул на поджатые губы Эхиссы, а потом прикоснулся к ним своими губами. Она не ответила, и Гоэн вскоре отстранился. Взял ее за подбородок и взглянул в глаза.

\- Не верите мне? – спросил он.

\- Верю, просто не могу разобраться в ситуации.

\- Отложите это до следующего раза, право же. Расслабьтесь. Я вас не обижу.

Она кивнула и прикрыла глаза.

\- Хорошо. 

***

Понемногу все устаканилось. Кимэй успокоился, когда его стали поить кровью, но это было совершенно не то, чего хотел Гоэн. Ками стал слишком спокойным, даже равнодушным к окружающей обстановке: не задавал вопросов, не хотел знакомиться и общаться. Но он дышал и не кричал. Наверное, это был хорошим знаком. Или затишьем перед ухудшением.

Именно эти мысли занимали голову тенгу, когда он, как обычно, без стука вошел в кабинет к брату и уселся на диван. Ину ничем не показал, что заметил Гоэна, и продолжил заниматься работой. Но вскоре он вздохнул и, откинувшись на спинку стула, взглянул на Принца Тенгу.

\- Как там твоя игрушка? – хмуро спросил Кимиясу из-за стопки бумаг. И откуда у него их столько? Брат что эту работу не может перепоручить кому-нибудь другому?

Гоэн усмехнулся. Кимиясу не нравилось присутствие Эхиссы, как таковое, ведь подвергало Насварту опасности. Эхисса – это бомба с часовым механизмом, а когда взорвется, кто знает. Вот и ворчал по поводу и без.

\- Отдыхает, спасибо. Но знаешь, я пришел к тебе не потому, чтобы обсуждать Идзанами.

\- Я и не имел в виду ее.

\- Тогда бы уточнял, - рассмеялся Гоэн.

Кимиясу сделал вид, что пропустил мимо ушей ироничное замечание брата. Он тщательно поправил манжеты белой рубашки, а потом сложил руки, плотно затянутые в легкие перчатки, на столе. Так он выражал свое внимание.

\- Я хотел поговорить насчет Кимэя. Он… слишком вялый, - в свою очередь начал Гоэн.

Ину пожал плечами.

\- Ты сейчас проводишь стандартную процедуру спасения. Позже ему просто понадобится браслет определенных свойств…

\- Что меня совершенно не устраивает, - перебил его Гоэн. – У нас другая цель.

\- У тебя другая цель, - жестко поправил его Кимиясу, кривя рот. – Ты просто занимаешься в моем замке своими делами, но в остальном я тебе помогать не намерен.

Гоэн бросил на брата очередной насмешливый взгляд. Кимиясу с отстранением наблюдал за игрой бровей на подвижном лице тенгу.

\- Я знаю, что ты меня не оставишь.

\- Я считаю, что ты совершаешь глупость за глупостью.

\- О, правда? – Гоэн откинулся на спинку дивана. Он успел стянуть со стола какой-то документ и, не взглянув на его содержимое, принялся медленно и со вкусом уничтожать. – Но ты ничего не делаешь, чтобы помешать мне… Так что будь добр: либо выгоняй уже, либо помогай. Думаешь, я соглашусь на что-то третье?

Кимиясу покачал головой. Просто он знал, что некоторые вещи заранее обречены на провал. На вопрос промолчал, из чего Гоэн сделал вывод, что с ним согласились. О нет, братец не из тех, кто выгонит – уж он-то знал точно.

\- Ладно, оставим это пока. Давай вернемся к Кимэю. Мы так и не решили, что с ним делать. Мне нужен нормальный сверх-ками, а не та вяленая вобла, в которую он медленно превращается. Вот знал бы я, что делать, к тебе бы не пришел, но Повелитель не оставил четких инструкций на этот счет – ты видел.

\- Видел, - без энтузиазма кивнул Кимиясу. Вид у него был недовольный…

\- Ну, и что нам делать? – Гоэн упер руки в бока. – Я уже всю голову сломал: ума не приложу.

\- Может, ты просто не к тому пришел…

\- Ты издеваешься, да? – зашипел Гоэн. – В любом случае, - градус его гнева быстро снизился, ведь от Кимиясу он до сих пор не добился нужного ответа. – В любом случае… я хочу услышать вначале твое мнение. Поделишься? – и показал клыки.

Кимиясу закатил глаза.

\- Есть несколько предположений… - начал он.

\- Да-да, я тебя слушаю! – Гоэн зашуршал бумагами, между делом их сминая и портя. Ину бросил на него свирепый взгляд – еще чуть-чуть и просто зарычит. Пришлось отступить и свою возню отложить до лучших времен.

\- Кровь нужна особенная. Обладающая похожими свойствами с уничтоженным мечом…

А вот это было интересно. Очень.

\- Продолжай, - великодушно махнул рукой он.

\- Сам додумай, - хмыкнул Кимиясу мстительно. Гоэну это не понравилось. Он подумал устроить маленькую гадость: погром здесь – но быстро решил, что все же не стоит. Одну-две бумажки Кимиясу простит, целый кабинет – нет. Брат и без того дергается из-за третьего отряда, который по определению не может вести себя тихо и подчиняться правилам.

Наверное, за это Гоэн и любил этих ребят. За их непосредственность. Они хотели есть - взламывали продовольственный склад и брали столько, сколько нужно. Они хотели спать - спали там, где им нравится – и пусть только кто-нибудь попробует возразить. Они хотели крови – тоже далеко не ходили. Именно это и сделало их такими сильными – отсутствие условностей и прочей мишуры. Впрочем, в Повелителя они верили так же свято, как и любой Высший йокай…

\- Скажи мне, почему ты так решил, и я отвечу тебе, что надумал. По-моему, справедливая сделка, да?

\- Вряд ли твои и мои представления о справедливости совпадают… - произнес Кимиясу и замолчал. Говорить он не собирался, похоже. Гоэн, злясь, зарычал и опрокинул вазу с цветами на пол.

\- Это всего лишь предположение, верно? – с невинным видом Принц Тенгу уставился на брата. – Но нам только и остается, что предполагать, раз Повелитель четко не сказал, как все это делается… Жаль-жаль.

\- Гоэн? – послышался раздраженный рык.

\- Решил здесь обернуться? Пожалуйста, не надо. Ты же знаешь, как я не люблю запах псины, - и рассмеялся.

\- Я в своем доме.

И чем он так разозлил Кимиясу? Ничего же особенного не делал. Все как всегда.

\- Отлично! – обиделся Гоэн и встал с дивана. – Тогда я ухожу, раз ты не можешь мне помочь в самой малости! Да я же на благо всем стараюсь, почему меня никто не понимает?!

Кимиясу промолчал. Гоэн скорым шагом покинул кабинет, смачно прихлопнув дверью. Ину на такое только откинулся на спинку стула с высокой спинкой и мысленно стал считать до пяти. Дверь открылась на «четырех».

Гоэн изменился – сразу стало ясно, взял себя в руки, когда понял, что его капризность только мешает достижению цели. Его спина выпрямилась, а походка утратила текучесть. Он прошел к дивану и опустился на него, расстегнул ворот рубашки, кривясь, а потом тонкими пальцами обхватил хрустальный бокал с бренди. И все с таким видом, будто ничего не произошло.

\- Ты предлагаешь использовать кого-то из родственников Кимэя? – его бровь дрогнула, а голос стал грубее и глубже.

\- Я не даю стопроцентной гарантии, что все получится.

\- А у нас ее и нет, - слегка насмешливо. – Но пока не попробуешь, ничего не поймешь. Кто нам нужен? Наш Кимэй принадлежит из роду Кагамицукири. Что ж, придется заявиться в Сето – самая  концентрация этих лекарей. Составишь мне компанию?

Да, такой Гоэн Кимиясу нравился гораздо больше, чем тот истерик.

\- У меня есть кое-какие дела в столице Империи Тэнка, - кивнул Принц Ину.

\- Я догадываюсь, о чем ты, - он растянул губы в сухой улыбке. – Твои жена и ребенок.

Кимиясу посмотрел на брата с подозрением.

\- Я не хочу вас знакомить.

\- Я и не требую, - пожал плечами Гоэн и, отхлебнув бренди, добавил. – Пока, во всяком случае.

В том-то и проблема была, что настроение Принца Тенгу, как ветер, переменчиво. Сколько личностей жило в этой оболочке? Или скорее, когда случился тот момент, что Гоэн просто свихнулся?

\- Прогулка пойдет на пользу нам обоим, - добавил Гоэн, насмешливо приподнимая уголки губ. – Мне все же нужно порой держаться подальше от Идзанами.

\- О, ты это внезапно понял? – голос Кимиясу сочился сарказмом.

Гоэн издал смешок.

\- Она – коварная женщина. И я знаю, что меня использует. Надеюсь, тебе с женой повезло больше.

\- Ты сам выбрал себе такую, - напомнил брат.

\- Разумеется. С обычной было бы не интересно, так? Просто мне хочется знать, зачем я ей нужен. Уж во внезапную любовь, прости, но я не верю. К тому же… не из тех она.

Кимиясу с сомнением посмотрел на него.

\- Думаешь?

Гоэн широко улыбнулся, демонстрируя весь свой внушительный арсенал клыков.

\- Знаю. Просто знаю. И думаю, ответ на мой вопрос мы скоро узнаем тоже, - он поднялся. – Готов, брат? Предлагаю отправляться.

Кимиясу потянулся за своим сюртуком.

\- Поддерживаю.

 

_***_

_Эффект ханье._

**_Справка:_ ** _Ханье – ребенок человека и йокая. Обладает душой йокая второго поколения, способность к воспроизведению сохраняется только при контакте с человеком. Его дети  получают человеческую душу из Еминокуни и ничем не отличаются от обычных людей. Возможно их превращение в ками._

_Средняя продолжительность жизни ханье – сто пятьдесят лет. Взаимодействие с Сейкатсу – выше среднего восьмой человеческой жизни. Качествами родителя-йокая не обладает. Перевоплощение отсутствует. Природная телепортация отсутствует. Ускоренная или полная регенерация поврежденных тканей отсутствует. Связь с Еминокуни отсутствует. Возможность превращения в ками отсутствует._

_Ханье как вид нежелателен._

**_Из дневника Сусаноо-но микото._ **

**_Авасима, Морской дом. Восьмой исход_ **

*******

**15 день месяца Камаитати 448 года Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Ие-но футана, Тэнка-куни;**

**Сёто**

\- Наш вид и без того приметен. Не будем усугублять, - произнес Кимиясу, протягивая тенгу хлопковую юкату, синюю и с оранжевыми ромбами. Тот на нее даже не взглянул, просто молча разделся и накинул на плечи предложенную одежду.

Это лето было жарким. И если в Насварте уже холодало, то Сёто по-прежнему радовало своих жителей духотой и влажностью, так что поменять черные брюки из плотной ткани на свободную юкату казалось не просто хорошей идеей.

\- Мы все равно не похожи на ками, - резонно ответил Гоэн.

\- Но не все люди это знают, поверь мне.

Гоэн вздернул бровь. Вот как, оказывается. Впрочем, в этом была своя логика: Рихард очень ревностно защищал столицу, здесь находилось около четверти всех Аши и достаточно ками, чтобы отстоять город в случае нападения. Хатиман ведь не знал, что Принцам столица была без надобности, а он только зря трясся. Это было забавно.

\- А твоя жена знает, кто ты такой? – с подозрением прищурился тенгу.

\- Разумеется. Я пью ее кровь.

На улицах было тихо – дневная жара разогнала большую часть жителей по домам, а остальные, разморенные, лениво копошились, не обращая внимания на чужаков. Чем защищеннее они себя ощущают, тем беспечнее становятся.

\- Я так понимаю, что нужен максимально близкий родственник? Довольно сложное задание, - Гоэн прищурил алые глаза. – Двести лет прошло с момента его рождения, но все же… Вряд ли родовая линия прервалась.

\- Может, и нет, но как мы вычислим самого близкого родственника? – тут же поинтересовался Кимиясу.

Гоэн пожал плечами и пошел по улице, глядя по сторонам. Под ногами находилась утоптанная многими тысячами ног земля, такая плотная, что ни одной травинки не росло. Хотя, порой попадались редкие кустики растительности возле пожарных бочек, и то не всегда. Сето не был чистым и вызывал некоторое отвращение. Да, здесь тоже воздух пах сероводородом и тухлой рыбой, как и в замке Гоэна, но еще были и другие запахи. Не очень приятные: в сточные канавы выбрасывали отходы, и они на солнце начинали так «благоухать», что становилось тошно. Большой и грязный город. Столица.

\- По мне так схватить первого попавшегося и привести. А там уж смотреть, есть эффект или нет, - Гоэн не удержался и все же зажал нос рукой. – Но мне все равно кажется, что мы что-то упускаем…

Кимиясу покачал головой, останавливаясь.

\- Вот и займись этим, а я тебя покидаю.

\- Как? – вырвалось из Принца. Он ощутил приступ паники. – Ты меня бросаешь?

\- Можно и так сказать. Я сюда не на людей охотиться пришел, ты знаешь.

Гоэн махнул рукой, отпуская брата.

\- Иди, - он развернулся к нему спиной, прежде чем добавить. – Надеюсь, твоя жена не в этом квартале живет. Жуткое место и воняет.

\- Воняет весь город, - пожал плечами ину.

\- Отвратительное место!

Место это было, и правда, каким-то слишком недружелюбным. Его трудно было назвать высушенным солнцем, ведь рядом находилось море, но и особо буйной растительности как-то не наблюдалось. Уныло. Всего одна кей Огня, и город вспыхнет, как соломинка. Эта мысль Гоэну показалась заманчивой. Целый город криков и боли, целый город, поплатившийся за свою легкомысленность…

Легкомысленность – то, чего Гоэн не любил и карал за это жестоко.

Братья разошлись на перекрестке в разные стороны. Гоэн не думал о том, чтобы снова телепортироваться – уж лучше пройдется по округе и поищет нужный ему род Кагамицукири и ками с ним, с запахом. Но не прошел он и пяти шагов, как замер. Замер потому, что Кимиясу, уже двинувшийся вперед с мрачной сосредоточенностью, тоже остановился, а на его лице вдруг промелькнула такая растерянность, что Гоэну даже стало жаль его.

Спустя каких-то пару мгновений из-за угла вынырнула девочка. Девочке было лет семь, не больше, и одета она была в богатое, расшитое тонкой нитью-паутиной кимоно. Черноволосая и ясноокая, она пробежалась по пыльной дороге с такой завидной быстротой, что даже бегущие вслед за ней служанки, одетые не в столь строгую и узкую одежду, не могли за ней угнаться.

\- Папа, папа! – закричала она, бросаясь к Кимиясу. Тот легко подхватил ее на руки и поднял вверх, отчего она счастливо засмеялась, являя на щеках очаровательные ямочки, которые появлялись и у Принца Ину, когда он искренне и беззаботно смеялся. Конечно, это происходило не часто.

Гоэн никак не мог пропустить подобное и поэтому быстро преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и взглянул на девочку с таким вниманием, что она смущенно отвернулась и прижалась к отцу, ища защиты. Кимиясу бросил на него предупредительный взгляд, и тенгу пришлось сделать шаг назад, безоружно приподняв руки. Весь вид брата говорил, чтобы Гоэн немедленно убирался с глаз, но тот просто не мог упустить подобного шанса. Ему хотелось рассмотреть эту самую ханье, из-за которой Кимиясу стали называть Отступником. Разве много он хочет?

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – тем временем ину обратился к дочери, слегка наклонившись к ее уху. Она порывисто обняла его за шею и ответила:

\- Ниу потерялся. Выбежал на улицу и никто его найти не может, я и вышла…

Позже Гоэн узнает, что Ниу – это подарок от папы своей дочери. Пес-ханье. Достаточно слабый, чтобы нападать на людей и привлекать внимание ками. То, что Кимиясу делает подобные подарки, казалось донельзя забавным.

\- Понятно. Но что ж без спросу-то вышла? – строго и ласково одновременно спросил брат. Гоэн обратил внимание на то, как светились в это время его глаза. Любовью, настоящей и неподдельной, такой, какую просто так не найдешь и не увидишь. Она преображала весь вид строгого и суховатого Принца, слишком честолюбивого и слишком верного Повелителю, до неузнаваемости: разглаживала складки между бровей, приподнимала уголки губ, расслабляла плечи.

\- Так я же не одна, - возразила она слегка обиженно. – Со мной они были.

Ее ручка указала на служанок, стоящих поодаль не то с испуганным, не то с виноватым видом. Кимиясу покачал головой.

\- Тебе стоило дождаться меня. Я бы его позвал, и он пришел. А такие побеги из дома… разве ты не думаешь, что мама будет волноваться?

\- Извини… - она опустила блестящие глаза, признавая, что была не права, только вряд ли это станет  для нее достаточным уроком – Кимиясу слишком мягко обошелся с ней. Будто в подтверждение этих догадок, девочка вскоре подняла свой взор на Гоэна и взглянула на него с неподдельным интересом. – Это твой друг, папочка?

Гоэн был слишком прозорлив в подобных делах и знал, когда следует брать ситуацию в свои руки. Кимиясу мечтал быстро свернуть тему и отправить тенгу по своим делам, что позволять ему никак нельзя, ведь есть прекрасный шанс напроситься в гости и познакомиться с той частью жизни брата, которую тот старательно оберегал от посторонних. Только Гоэн никогда не считал себя посторонним и вмешиваться в дела Принца Ину считал своей святой обязанностью.

\- Нет, не друг. Брат, - во все клыки улыбнулся он.

\- Дядя? Здорово! Папочка никогда не говорил, что у меня есть дядя! – она была в таком восторге, что Кимиясу не мог ничего возразить. – Ты пришел с нами познакомиться?

\- Да, - ответил Гоэн.

\- Нет, - одновременно с ним возразил ину. Он поставил дочь на землю и натянуто улыбнулся. – Видишь ли, дядя Гоэн очень спешит, поэтому нас покидает.

«Дядя Гоэн? А это звучит!»

\- Я смотрю на свою очаровательную племянницу и думаю, что все же могу с вами ненадолго задержаться.

\- Да не стоит, - попытался отвертеться Кимиясу, но не тут-то было.

\- Ура! Дядя Гоэн побудет с нами! Пойдем, я познакомлю тебя с мамой! – она безо всякого стеснения схватила тенгу за руку и поволокла за собой. Дочь Принца Ину, как и ожидалось…

\- Как тебя зовут? – спросил Гоэн, мелкими шажками следуя за ним. Затылок ему сверлил раздраженный взгляд Кимиясу, и это наполняло Принца таким злорадством, что улыбка не сходила с его лица.

\- Бенихиме. Красивое имя, правда?

Гоэн с усмешкой покосился на брата.

\- «Алая принцесса». Тебе очень подходит…

Дом показался довольно скоро. Квартал деревянных, выстроенных в ряд домов закончился чахлым парком, которому явно не хватало чистоты и ухода, а за ним обнаружился особняк. Не сказать, что он был большим, но стены окружали его высокие, и территория казалась обширной. Ворота оставались открытыми, но на балках четко угадывались моны с изображением змеи. А вот это уже интересно.

\- Отомо? – приподнял бровь Гоэн. – Никогда бы не подумал.

\- Побочная ветвь, - спокойно ответил Кимиясу. – Настолько, что они и не вспоминают о том, что родственники.

\- А у нас новая соседка, папочка, - Бенихиме махнула в сторону особняка, который возвышался над всеми остальными на другом конце улицы. – Приехала из Нары к родственникам. Я хотела с ней поиграть, но она отказалась. Глупая какая-то!..

На лице Кимиясу промелькнула тень улыбки. Он покачал головой от таких слов дочери.

\- Может, она просто стеснялась? – предположил он.

\- Да нет! – сразу же громко возразила девочка, не забывая тащить за собой Гоэна. Теперь их руки вполне удобно были сцеплены, и тенгу даже пару раз дергал ее на себя, чтобы она не споткнулась, заговорившись с ними.- Она мне сказала, что ей некогда. Она, когда вырастет, родит богиню, поэтому должна готовиться…

Принц Тенгу не сдержал смешок. Дети такие забавные! Он повернул голову в сторону особняка, пытаясь рассмотреть мон на воротах, но Кимиясу с усмешкой произнес:

\- Не трудись, там журавли Сарумэ. Только в этом клане с детства забивают детям головы своими байками, а те и верят…

\- Но Удзумэ, правда, скоро должна появиться.

Ину пожал плечами.

\- Как и Повелитель.

От этих слов Гоэн почувствовал, что расплывается в улыбке. Да, скоро уже придет Повелитель, недолго осталось. Совсем.

Когда они зашли в дом, Бенихиме почти сразу же отпустила руку дяди и криками умчалась звать мать. Гоэн тем временем осмотрелся, найдя дом вполне уютным и пригодным для жизни, а потом встретился со взглядом его хозяина.

\- Пока Бенихиме не слышит, я прошу тебя уйти.

\- Ты меня просишь, Кимиясу? – вредность из Гоэна так и перла. Его показного спокойствия как и не бывало, как и всегда, когда он волновался или возбуждался. – Я знаю дорогу в твой дом, я видел твою дочь, но почему ты теперь гонишь меня? Неужели твоя жена настолько ослепительна, что я могу начать завидовать тебе?

\- Прекрати, - он поднял руку, обрывая Принца еще и жестом – порой одних слов не хватало. – Дело не в этом. Я хочу, чтобы они, как можно дальше держались от йокаев и всей жизни, что я веду.

Гоэн сложил руки на груди.

\- Не получится.

\- Но я попытаюсь.

Принц наклонил голову, рассматривая вытянувшегося в струнку брата. Он, и правда, считал, что Гоэн может причинить вред его семье? Похоже, что так. И не без оснований. Кто станет доверять такому садисту и социопату, как он? Тенгу мысленно усмехнулся. У всех есть предел своего доверия. Такой он у Кимиясу, хотя считалось, что брат доверяет брату. Видимо, нет. От этого открытия стало как-то почти невыносимо горько, и вместо того, чтобы уйти, Гоэн решил остаться.

\- Я не задержусь надолго, - пообещал он и добавил тише, - и вреда не причиню.

\- Я знаю, - губы Кимиясу сжались в тонкую линию. Гоэн вдруг осознал, что его брат Отступник, и что, нарушив Заповедь один раз, он сделает это снова, если понадобится. Если понадобится, он будет сражаться с Принцем, что по заповедям Сусаноо совершенно не допустимо.

«Сколько же сегодня ты преподнес мне сюрпризов, брат!» - подумал Гоэн.

В гостиной появилась молодая, одетая во многослойные шелка женщина. Она, присев, покорно поклонилась, приветствуя их, колокольчики в ее высокой прическе зазвенели, а кимоно зашуршало. Гоэну подумалось, что женщина похожа на какую-то редкую и экзотическую птицу – красивую, но невероятно хрупкую и недолговечную. Она бросила короткий взгляд на тенгу, поклонилась во второй раз, а на Кимиясу едва взглянула, потом развернулась и растворилась где-то за перегородками. Все произошло быстро, но этого времени более чем хватило, чтобы понять: это она, жена Кимиясу - Фурей.

Несомненно, она была красива, но странной, чисто человеческой красотой – румяные щеки, блестящие глаза, и столько этикета и почтения, столько неуловимой, природной грации, что перехватывало дыхание. Наверное, такой и была Сарумэ Юки, когда Повелитель влюбился в нее.

\- Пойдем, - из размышлений его вывел Кимиясу. – Мы запылились с дороги, стоит привести себя в порядок.

Они пошли по коридорам, которые ничем не отличались от тех коридоров, где раньше ходил Гоэн, но атмосфера здесь царила другая. Да во всем доме царила эта самая, необъяснимая атмосфера. Свои ощущения Принц никак не мог назвать, ведь встречался с подобным впервые, а прожил он немало. Фурей рядом с ними не было, но она чувствовалась везде. Казалось, будто она ни на шаг не отходит от Кимиясу, а Кимиясу от нее. Довольно странно, ведь Гоэн точно знал, что жена брата находится почти в другом конце дома. Но ощущение, словно эти двое вместе, и нет разницы, сколько между ними шагов, оставалось. Нет, тенгу не чувствовал себя здесь лишним, ему не казалось, что он вторгся в мир, принадлежащий только двоим, тут, скорее, другое: такой ошеломляющей и всеобъемлющей близости, которая была у Кимиясу и его нареченной, он не видел никогда. Она буквально заполняла и их, и все в округе, она осязалась так четко, что игнорировать ее было невозможно. Так вот, ради чего брат стал Отступником! Это был правильный выбор: что такое несколько правил, когда ты можешь получить подобное?

\- Я скоро уйду, - решил напомнить Гоэн, ощущая неловкость. Он пришел туда, где ему не место.

Кажется, Кимиясу что-то почувствовал.

\- Ты не мешаешь.

\- Знаю, - тенгу натянуто улыбнулся. – Но здесь так легко забыть о цели своего визита в Сето. Хороший дом, Кимиясу. Я рад, что он у тебя есть.

Брат кивнул и отодвинул перегородки. За ними оказалась Бенихиме, она сразу же повисла на отце, принявшись тараторить. Она задавала сотни вопросов то отцу, то дяде, светясь, точно солнышко. Гоэну хотелось уйти побыстрее, но маленькая проказница его так просто не отпустила.

Это был странный день. Но смотря на все это, Гоэн все больше и больше начинал думать о себе, о своей безнадежной любви и о том, как пытался ее заменить. Он не чувствовал себя несчастным или грустным – здесь это было совершенно невозможно, он просто думал, четко и трезво, как никогда раньше. Ощущение того, что Гоэн заплутал в этой жизни, не оставляло его ни на мгновение, но слыша серебряный смех Бенихиме, вдруг все становилось так ясно и понятно.

Близился вечер, и Гоэн вышел на веранду в поисках Кимиясу, чтобы проститься с ним. Брат нашелся на резной лавочке у пруда вместе с женой. Они сидели, соприкасаясь лишь плечами, и руки были сплетены -  вот и вся близость. Тишина стояла такая, что Гоэну казалась оглушающей, а Кимиясу и Фурей даже и не пытались ее нарушить, ведь им было удобно в ней. Этим двоим не нужны были слова, они и так понимали друг друга.

«Вот бы такое испытать хоть раз», - замечтался Гоэн.

 

_***_

_Я все больше уверяюсь, что Аматэрасу сама не знает, что именно она создала, и какую роль во всем становлении ками как вида имеют отношения родитель-отпрыск. Когда она пробудила первых ками, она инстинктивно создала им родителей. Несомненно, апогеем этих отношений является Пробуждение, но все же связь между ними формируется специально для этого или является следствием чего-то иного?_

 

**_Из дневника Сусаноо-но микото._ **

**_Авасима, Морской дом. Восьмой исход_ **

****

_***_

****

**21 день месяца Камаитати 448 года Одиннадцатого исхода**

**Тика, замок Насварта,**

**штаб-квартира Принца Ину Кимиясу**

****

 

Новая кровь великих надежд Принца Гоэна не оправдала. То ли она была такой жидкой в плане родственных уз, то ли идея оказалась неправильной в корне – кто поймет? Кимэй медленно угасал. Вначале он отказался разговаривать, потом есть, а теперь и пить. Гоэн переживал происходящее как личную неудачу и потому громил, что попадется под руку; Кимиясу заперся у себя в кабинете и почти его не покидал; Эхисса, когда не спала, из своей комнаты не выходила, а Вивиан… Вивиан, наверное, не повезло больше всех: она наблюдала за угасанием Кимэя, почти не покидая ками.

Кицуне казалось, что света не хватает, а мрачная, тяжелая обстановка все еще более усугубляет, поэтому она раздернула шторы и открыла окна – впуская солнце и воздух. Кимэю это не помогло, зато ей самой стало чуть легче. Не покидая его комнату, девушке надоело постоянно ютиться в кресле, поэтому она порой ложилась на свободный край кровати, подпирала голову рукой и часами рассматривала ровный, почти идеальный профиль ками. Она выучила все складочки на его лице, изгиб тонких бровей, длину ресниц и форму носа. Она смотрела на его губы, обескровленные и побелевшие, обретшие едва ли не идеальную форму, как у статуи: такие же холодные и недвижимые, идеальные. Порой Вивиан прикрывала глаза, ее сны были мрачны и вязки, после пробуждения неизменно хотелось помыться. А потом она снова смотрела на застывшее лицо Кимэя, чувствуя  себя беспомощной  и не способной придумать что-нибудь.

\- Как тебе помочь, скажи мне! – порой умоляла Вивиан, но ками отказывался говорить. Порой он начинал шевелить губами, и девушка поднималась, брала стакан с водой и смачивала ему губы. Они блестели от попадающей на них влаги.

Вивиан и сама не могла сказать, когда ей в голову пришла эта ужасная идея. Ей просто захотелось поцеловать Кимэя. Наверное, она сошла с ума, или в ней просто заговорило неудержимое любопытство кицуне, которое заставляло пробовать довольно специфические вещи только ради одного спортивного интереса. Она не искала себе оправданий и не пыталась объяснить свое поведение – не до того было.

Когда ей впервые в голову пришла эта мысль, Вивиан от нее отмахнулась, как от безумной, но ее взгляд снова сам по себе обратился к его губам. Нельзя было не отметить, что они выглядели притягательно: бледно-розовые, они казались нежными и мягкими, несмотря на то, что влаги в организме ками явно не хватало. Вивиан провела по ним пальцем и почти сразу же отдернула руку, будто обжегшись. Неверяще взглянув на свои пальцы в невольном страхе, что на них остались какие-то следы, девушка вздохнула и покачала головой – это начинало попахивать абсурдом. Или это просто она начала сходить с ума? И не мудрено: все эти бессонные ночи и тревожные дни, приступы садизма у Гоэна, под который ей тоже как-то не повезло попасться (отметины его пальцев на ее шее еще не скоро пройдут) – были не совместимы с хорошим самочувствием.

Все начало приобретать серьезный оборот, и это окончательно стало понятно, когда Вивиан в очередной раз поила Кимэя. Она боялась приблизиться к нему, но отказать в воде не могла. В тот момент руки тряслись, когда ее большой палец лег ему на подбородок, заставив приоткрыть рот. Ресницы ками дрогнули, глаза приоткрылись, в нем промелькнуло впервые за несколько дней осмысленное выражение, а потом…

\- Убей меня, - беззвучно произнес он. Губы дрогнули, вначале несмело, а потом приобрели некое подобие уверенности, когда говорили всего два этих слова. Вивиан дернулась, словно ее застали на месте преступления, и отчаянно замотала головой.

\- Нет! Я не могу… - они оба хотели его смерти, но мешал Принц Гоэн, которому очень не понравится, если Вивиан прервет мучения этого ками.

Губы Кимэя снова дрогнули, имитируя призрачную улыбку. Вивиан, почувствовала, что задыхается, и что если сейчас что-то не сделает, как-то не отвлечет себя, то зарыдает от чувства бессилия, которое волной накрыло ее. Она держалась, она гнала эту мысль прочь, но улыбка Кимэя сломала ее одним небрежным движением, поэтому нужно было действовать.  Вивиан, переполненная смятением сократила расстояние между ними и коснулась своими неуверенными и слегка дрожащими губами его губ. Кимэй замер, будто окаменел, его глаза сами по себе закрылись, а рот приоткрылся то ли в удивлении, то ли в невольном рефлексе. Вивиан уже чувствовала себя сумасшедшей настолько, что просто не могла остановиться и все закончить вот так. Ее рука скользнула по его затылку, поддерживая, когда девушка углубила поцелуй. Первое время ничего не происходило, а голова Кимэя покорно откинулась на ее руку. Но прежде чем Вивиан успела ощутить себя дурой, которая непонятно с чем пристает к больному, последовал ответ. Вначале несмелый, но он поверг девушку в шок. Она распахнула глаза и вдруг увидела, как на бледное лицо возвращаются краски, а потом руки Кимэя легли на ее плечи и сжали. Поцелуй быстро превратился в укус, и оказалось, что во рту этого ками были клыки. Во рту почувствовался металлический привкус… Ками, обретший внезапную силу, повалил Вивиан на кровать и сам навалился сверху. Девушка задушено пикнула от неожиданности, в страхе распахнула глаза – Повелитель, да что же такое происходит? Откуда такая огромная сила у этого ками, он ведь уже и пить не мог самостоятельно, а сейчас, похоже… Вивиан морально приготовилась ко всему - она ведь обещала Гоэну, что сделает все, что в ее силах.

Кимэй напористо и сильно целовал ее, с таким нетерпением, будто старался выпить ее душу, но ничего больше предпринимать не пытался. Он выглядел сумасшедшим, который, похоже, не понимал, что делает, требуя от нее чего-то жизненно важного. Делал он это так, что Вивиан ощущала себя обессиленной и немного напуганной. Впрочем, последнее придавало еще больше пикантности и необычности ситуации. Вивиан не была бы кицуне и не была бы Первой фрейлиной, если бы подобное не пришлось ей по вкусу.

Все закончилось именно тогда, когда девушка ответила ему с тем же пылом, с каким он целовал ее. Кимэй остановился и приподнялся. Он взглянул в ее лицо так, будто впервые видел, хотя, скорее всего, так оно и было. Его глаза при этом горели, губы припухли и покраснели, лицо покинула мертвенная бледность.     В воздухе отчетливо пахло озоновой свежестью, будто кто-то расплетал нити Небесного Потока. Это казалось таким странным…

Вивиан, не растерявшись, улыбнулась Кимэю. Он нахмурился, провел рукой по ее волосам, нежно и заботливо, стер с уголка губ капельку крови и с тихим «извини», перекатился на бок. Девушка ответила, что все нормально, и что она рада, что ему лучше, но он ее не слышал. Его глаза уже были закрыты, а дыхание выровнялось, что говорило о глубоком сне. Правильном, нормальном сне, а не том страшном анабиозе, в котором Кимэй проводил большую часть суток. Его волосы разметались по постели, лицо испачкалось в  ее крови, но лицо хранило такое выражение, словно ничего и не произошло. 

*** 

Кимиясу тоже снились сны, но, в отличие от пророческих Гоэна, они были о прошлом. Эти сны – неотъемлемая часть жизни любого из Принцев, и поэтому холодный пот на простынях и гулко бьющееся сердце – состояние довольно привычное, хоть и не особо приятное.

В эту ночь ему снился Повелитель. Как он долго сидел на берегу реки, и его руки мяли глину – не самую хорошую, не самую качественную, и это злило Сусаноо. Первые йокаи не получились красивыми, не получились умными, но они были жизнеспособны. Это - «низшие»: иттан-момен, каппа и другие. Сусаноо сидел на берегу реки Хи, и воды ее казались желтыми - ведь закатное солнце отражалось в спокойной глади. Лик Повелителя задумчив, и тонкие иссиня-черные брови хмурились. И он выглядел таким одиноким, будто не существует во всем мире существа, способного понять его. В его движениях скользила печаль и разочарование – он открылся сестре, он надеялся, но она отвергла его, разозлилась, опозорила… У Сусаноо и Аматэрасу всегда были сложные отношения.

Потом картина неуловимо поменялась, и вот Сусаноо уже находится в большом зале с зеркалами. Их так много, фигуры, сделанные в полный рост из глины отражаются в них, и таких статуй здесь тысячи. Пальцы чуткие, острожные, умелые – они лепят из глины, и вскоре появляется ворон, лиса, енот, собака, кошка, паук и крыса. Сусаноо много времени уделяет деталям. Он полностью сосредоточен, и каждое его движение наполнено вдохновением. Это – истинный акт творения. Чтобы оживить, ему не нужно проливать свою кровь, как это делала Аматэрасу. Ему достаточно нескольких капель Сейкатсу и кроху вдохновения, чтобы создания, сделанные из глины, ожили, зашевелись. Потому что Сусаноо – единственный из всех богов, который обладает великим даром Создателя.

\- Тц… - все в том же сне кривится Цукиеми, совсем молодой, горячий, еще не лишенный эмоций и не придавленный гранитной плитой вечности. – И кто создал людей такими? И почему они так кровожадны?

Ответ знала их мать, Идзанами, которая молча стояла в стороне и взирала на детей. Но ее рука, спрятанная за спиной, сжималась в кулак, а сама она едва сдерживала слезы.

\- Мы позаботимся о них, - Аматэрасу смотрит с уверенностью. Только вот она ошибается. Боги, оказывается, часто ошибаются…

…Разбуженный странным толчком, весь в испарине и на влажных простынях, Кимиясу долго лежал, не шевелясь, и старался понять, что именно выдернуло его из туманного сна о прошлом Повелителя. И вроде все было как обычно, и даже тихо – Кимэй уже давно не устраивал ночных концертов с завыванием, но интуиция подсказывала, что все не так просто. В замке что-то происходит.

Подумав о том, что если третий отряд опять что-то натворил, то он выгонит их взашей и никакие слезные мольбы Гоэна им не помогут, Кимиясу поднялся с кровати. В отличие от Гоэна, который довольно часто разрешал себе расхаживать в своей истинной форме, Принц Ину менял облик лишь во время битв и то не всегда, но сейчас, из-за сна, контроль ослаб, и пушистый белый хвост мазнул по обнаженному бедру.  Подобное открытие Кимиясу не понравилось, и он, попутно одеваясь, быстро восстановил контроль над собой и покинул комнату. В замке царила тишина, но что-то тревожное витало в воздухе, и это с легкостью улавливал чуткий нюх Принца. Только вот с идентификацией и местоположением были некоторые проблемы.

Сердце в груди билось гулко, когда Кимиясу шел по длинным, тускло освещенным коридорам. Он думал телепортироваться к казармам третьего отряда, чтобы убедиться в том, что они там, но вместо этого направился в соседнее крыло. Туда, где находились гости.

Посреди коридора в розовой сорочке и с крыльями, обнаружился Гоэн с ошалелыми глазами. Он казался застывшим грани сумасшествия.

Кимиясу нахмурился, стараясь оценить обстановку. Если у Гоэна вот сейчас сорвет крышу, то разбираться с ним нужно будет быстро, потому что он пойдет убивать. А Кимиясу убийства не любил, особенно у себя в замке – кровь плохо отмывается. Принц не сразу понял, что тенгу стоит у двери Кимэя, замерев на одной ноге. С другой на пол капала кровь.

\- Гоэн… - Кимиясу двинулся вперед. Нужно было привести брата в чувства, а еще лучше отвести в свою комнату и уложить спать, пока не произошло что-то страшное.

\- Скажи, дорогой брат, я ведь бесполезен, да? Со всеми своими идеями и трагичной любовью? – он прикрыл глаза.

\- Я не думаю так.

\- Думаешь. Я ведь знаю. Не пытайся меня обмануть, - на миг его лицо приобрело свирепое выражение, и показались белые острые клыки, но из-за двери послышался шум, и Гоэн переключился на него.

\- Что там? – Кимиясу подошел еще ближе, готовый схватить Принца и скрутить его быстро и эффективно. Тенгу взглянул на брата и искренне пожал плечами.

Из-за двери снова послышался шум, а за ним - тихий испуганный вскрик Вивиан.  Кимиясу вдруг понял, перед чьей дверью ошивался Гоэн до того, как его накрыло. Сегодня ночью в воздухе летало что-то такое необычное и тревожное. Это подтверждал и недавний сон Кимиясу, и то, что чувствительный к подобным шуткам «эфира» тенгу слетел с катушек. Не медля, ину оттолкнул брата в сторону и распахнул дверь. За его спиной Гоэн вначале возмущенно заверещал, но довольно быстро его курлыканье перешло в восхищенный свист.

В тусклом свете свечей огромные крылья казались сотканными из тьмы. И крылья эти принадлежали тенгу.

\- Хороший мальчик, сильный. Мой, - проворковал Гоэн, обходя Кимиясу. Он без страха приблизился к Кимэю, который стоял возле кровати, не осознавая ни себя, ни происходящего. Похоже, эту форму он принял спонтанно.

Кимэй понюхал воздух, когда тенгу приблизился к нему, и напряжение ощутимо покинуло его: опустились плечи и сложились расправленные крылья. Он стоял покорно, позволяя свистящему от восторга Гоэну нарезать круги. Кимиясу нашел глазами Вивиан. Она лежала на кровати, замерев. В ее позе не было страха, от нее не пахло страхом, была лишь настороженность и усталость.

\- Что произошло? – спросил ину.

\- Не знаю, - искренне ответила она. – Я уснула… Когда открыла глаза, Кимэй уже был таким.

Но Кимиясу никак не оставляло ощущение, что она чего-то не договаривает. Чего именно?

\- Он стал тенгу, Кимиясу. Разве это не здорово? – в их разговор вклинился Гоэн, который не мог больше молчать.

Ину снова взглянул на бывшего ками и задумчиво почесал подбородок.

\- Это не кровь ему помогла. Мне интересно, что.

То, что они зря потрошили представителя клана Кагамицукири, стало ясно давно. Если не помогала кровь, тогда что вывело его из кризиса?

\- Да какая сейчас разница? У нас ведь получилось! Посмотри, какой он красивый. И мой!

Определенно, сейчас разницы никакой. Потому что Гоэн получил долгожданную игрушку. Кимиясу надеялся, что в связи с этим он вскоре уберется из его замка. И остальных прихватит. Рихард может их найти в любую минуту. Кимиясу никак не ждал, что ректор Академии забудет о своей жене. И уж тем более он не будет в восторге, когда узнает, что Гоэн позволил себе по отношению к Эхиссе. Случится чудо, если не начнутся масштабные боевые действия.

Восторженного и довольного Гоэна пришлось тащить до кабинета едва ли не волоком, чтобы усадить на диван и заняться его ступнями. Опять же: до самого Гоэна Кимиясу дела было мало, но другой вопрос, что тот своей кровью пачкал дорогое сердцу имущество. Вот и приходилось…  

В тот самый момент, когда тенгу сидел с протянутой тонкой ногой, а ину, нахлобучив на нос очки, выковыривал керамические осколки из ступни, в разноцветных сполохах телепортации на начищенный до блеска паркетный пол ступил Принц Тануки Итидзе. При виде Кимиясу, выковыривавшего осколки и страдающего Гоэна, он хмыкнул, будто и не ожидал увидеть ничего другого, а потом прошел к стулу Кимиясу и уселся на его законное место.

Подобное поведение можно было бы назвать наглым или даже вызывающим, если бы это сделал Гоэн или кто-нибудь из Принцесс, но Итидзе считал своим правом занимать место во главе.

\- Здравствуй, брат. Извини, что не приветствуем тебя, как следует, ведь слегка заняты. Ты видишь, - губы Гоэна растянулись в тонкой улыбке. От Кимиясу не укрылось то, что он весь напрягся. Оно и понятно: если Итидзе узнает о том, что происходит в этом замке, его гнев здесь камня на камне не оставит, а сам Гоэн дорого поплатится за свои «идеи».

\- Вижу, - сдержанно ответил тот. – И в доме Отступника я не жду, что мне будут оказаны надлежащие почести.

Итидзе не был главным среди Принцев, однако же, его власть была наибольшей. Властью этой он был наделен по праву: он был первым из появившихся Принцев и единственным учеником Сусаноо. Повелитель передал ему многие знания и умения, поэтому Итидзе был силен и даже мог создавать низших йокаев. Это он впервые сумел скрестить йокая и животного.

На подобный выпад со стороны брата-тануки Кимиясу промолчал. Он не хотел затевать ссору, да и доказывать ничего не должен: если Итидзе считает его попирателем всех традиций, то зачем его переубеждать? Сам же Принц, казалось, слегка разочаровался от такого отношения к себе. Он недовольно скривился и, привлекая к себе внимание, смахнул со стола все документы Кимиясу. Ину не подал виду, что его волнует такое отношение к его личным вещам.

\- И чем ты так разозлил Хатимана, что он собирает армию?  - он вперил взгляд алых глаз в Гоэна, взгляд пронизывающий и требовательный.

\- А почему именно я? – удивился Принц.

Итидзе наклонил голову и усмехнулся с таким видом – и кого ты пытаешься обмануть?

\- Потому что больше некому.

\- Правда? Неужели наш мир настолько жалок, что…

\- Хватит! – быстро оборвал его тираду тануки. И все это с улыбкой на лице. – Мы все это уже слышали, право же.

Гоэн обиженно фыркнул и упал на спинку дивана. Кимиясу молча выковыривал из его ног осколки.

\- И я по-прежнему требую ответа. Почему Хатиман собирает армию? Что именно ты натворил?

Итидзе на Кимиясу не смотрел специально и обращался только к Гоэну – так он показывал, что не собирается с Отступником никаких дел иметь. И то, что он пришел в этот дом, это было лишь необходимостью…

Гоэн вздохнул так тяжело, будто на нем лежит гора, такая огромная и непосильная, что вот-вот закончатся силы, и он не выдержит – согнется.

\- Я всего лишь служу своему Повелителю, - ответил он с апломбом.

\- Да, и каким же образом? – Итидзе приподнял брови.

\- Мой третий отряд кое-что перехватил у Хатимана. Это информация. Очень ценная информация, понимаешь меня? С ней наши возможности расширятся.

Итидзе откинулся на спинку стула с видом вежливой заинтересованности.

\- И что же это? – спросил он, глядя на Гоэна, который скривился в очередной раз. Кимиясу достал последний осколок и поднялся на ноги, без выражения взглянул на старшего брата, который занял его место за столом, и устроился неподалеку от тенгу.  Гоэн поджал под себя еще кровоточащие ноги, будто стараясь уберечь их от чего-то. Он ерзал по дивану, что выдавало его нервозность перед Итидзе.

\- Как ками избавить от  Инстинкта. Понимаешь, когда мы это сделаем, то сможем внедрять своих шпионов в Академию и Небесную Обитель, - но голос его был уверенным и не дрожал, хотя Гоэн порой грешил этим. В очень редких случаях. И исключительно перед Итидзе. Можно даже сказать, что Итидзе – единственный, кого по-настоящему боялся тенгу. Ну и еще Цукиеми-но микото, но бояться того бога – не грех.

\- Как-то слишком фантастически звучит, - скептически отозвался тануки. Он по-прежнему не сводил взгляда с Гоэна.

\- Фантастически? – Гоэн вскинулся. – Нет! У нас уже получилось.

\- Вот как. Покажешь?

Гоэн посмотрел на Кимиясу, будто ожидая от него поддержки, но тот не вмешивался. Он соблюдал тот самый нейтралитет, о котором сообщил давно и уверенно – ты притащился ко мне в замок, я разрешил тебе остаться, но не надейся, что я буду помогать тебе выпутываться из неприятностей, в которые ты сам же влез.

\- Нельзя. Мой мальчик только очнулся. Не стоит его тревожить сейчас. Может, ты зайдешь позже? Ничего личного – просто мы так долго с ним мучились, что необдуманные действия могут все разрушить, - стал оправдываться тенгу.

Рядом с Итидзе Гоэн становился шелковым – этого у него не отнять. Кимиясу никогда не надоедало смотреть, как уверенный и дерзкий Принц, невыносимый и капризный, начинал тушеваться, когда на горизонте появлялся их старший брат. И так с самого детства. Иногда было сложно поверить, что давным-давно они впятером жили и росли в Морском доме. Теперь же каждый разбрелся по своим замкам.

Итидзе был самым старшим из Принцев. И хотя вид он имел более чем обычный не только для Принца, но и для высшего йокая: тонкий профиль, отросшие темные волосы, брови вразлет и вишневого цвета глаза, он все же чем-то неуловимо от них отличался, будто был несколько иной породы. Может, виной тому общение с Повелителем, которого у него было в разы больше остальных? Или то, что его всегда позиционировали старшим, и он привык к подчинению и смотреть на всех свысока.

\- И когда же ты мне дашь на него взглянуть? – похоже, Итидзе забавляла вся ситуация. Когда дело касалось душ, он на всех смотрел снисходительно – ведь только он мог менять их код так, как это делал Сусаноо. Действия остальных же он воспринимал как трепыхания, которые ни к чему не ведут.

\- Дай мне несколько дней, - почти взмолился Гоэн.

\- Я не хочу возвращаться в это место снова, - Итидзе поднялся. – Оно насквозь пропахло предательством.

Кимиясу снова пропустил эту колкость мимо ушей.

\- Но сейчас…

\- Ты правда считаешь, что меня заинтересуют твои «эксперименты»? – с насмешкой поинтересовался Итидзе. – Думаешь, ты можешь создать что-то стоящее, что меня бы заинтересовало?

Гоэн  выдохнул так, будто его ударили. Итидзе снова сел на своего любимого конька и принялся воспитывать в Гоэне уверенность, что он совершенно ни на что не способен и бесполезен, по сути. И что Повелитель зря тратил время на него, вначале создавая, а потом воспитывая. В какой-то момент – Кимиясу не уловил его точно – тенгу сломался, и стоило только намекнуть о его бесполезности, так начинались приступы сумасшествия. Это происходило неизменно перед всеми, кроме Итидзе. Видно, Гоэн воспринимал старшего брата как соперника и все пытался превзойти его и доказать, как он ошибался на его счет. Девяносто процентов глобальных глупостей Гоэном совершались именно по этой причине.

\- Так это твое мнение обо мне? – спросил тенгу с горечью в голосе.

И всегда Кимиясу удивляло, как отчаянно Гоэн пытался защититься от нападок Итидзе, но каждый раз – тщетно.

\- Я его и не скрывал, - посмеялся Итидзе. – Слушай меня, Гоэн, я не вернусь больше. Но и выгораживать тебя перед Хатиманом не стану так же. Поэтому с удовольствием сообщу, где ты скрываешься. В конце концов, если он придет с войной на этот замок, то его будет не жалко, ведь принадлежит он предателю.

Кимиясу почувствовал, что в нем наконец-то закипает гнев. Он старался сдерживаться, Повелитель свидетель, но старший брат выведет, кого угодно.

\- Мой замок не так легко разрушить, Итидзе.

Тануки сжал губы в тонкую линию.

\- Рад это слышать, Отступник, - а потом перевел взгляд на Гоэна. – Ты все понял, брат? Хатиман и его армия – это твои проблемы. Как из них ты будешь выкручиваться, мне все равно.

Воздух в кабинете затрещал от искр, когда Итидзе начал телепортацию. Исчезая в ярких сполохах, он удовлетворенно улыбался. Гоэн же ссутулился и обнял себя руками, нервно поглядывая на брата.

\- И что мы будем делать? – спросил он хриплым и непослушным от волнения голосом.

\- Мы? – спросил Кимиясу. – Кажется, я тебе уже говорил, что в этом не участвую. Так что сделай так, чтобы Хатиман сюда не пришел, иначе все твои драгоценные «трофеи» выдам ему я.

\- Правда, что ли? – с сомнением спросил Гоэн.

\- Разумеется, это шутка, - натянуто улыбнулся Кимиясу и тоже поднялся. – Решай свои проблемы сам, Гоэн. Я тебе больше не помощник.

\- Но Кимиясу… Как ты можешь меня бросить?

Только слова эти были обращены в пустоту. Ину уже ушел в телепортации.

 

***

**22 день месяца Камаитати 448 года Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Тика, замок Насварта;**

**штаб-квартира Принца Ину Кимиясу**

 

Когда Кимэй окончательно пришел в себя, он понял, что находится в незнакомой ему комнате. Комнате, убранной в стиле центральной части Асихары* – массивная мебель, толстые ковры. В окно просачивался несмелый и призрачный свет, но не разобрать, утренний или вечерний. Здесь пахло болью и страданием, пахло кровью и чем-то еще, чего Кимэй не мог назвать. Осмотревшись, он увидел на кровати спящую девушку. Из-под ее рыжей, густой шевелюры, разметавшейся по белоснежному постельному белью, торчали аккуратные лисьи ушки. Значит, йокай. Но что странно: ни прежней ярости, ни отвращения Кимэй не ощущал совсем. Он чувствовал лишь усталость, физическую и духовную, и равнодушие, которое боролось со смятением.

Память обрывалась на том моменте, когда Сейкатсу сожрала его меч. Потом – темнота, страшная, прожорливая, бесконечная, как бездна. Кимэй рухнул в нее и падал, падал, падал до тех пор, пока не очнулся здесь - в этой комнате, с этой девушкой.

Он посмотрел на свои руки и отметил, что когтей на них нет – они обломаны, не совсем красиво, криво и возвращаться к своей прежней длине никак не собираются. Значит, что-то произошло и что-то в нем изменилось…

\- Кимэй? – сонный девичий голос позвал его. Она приподняла голову, глядя на него внимательно и слегка тревожно, удивленно и одновременно с облегчением – будто он был дорог ей в какой-то степени. – Кимэй, как ты?

Пришлось кивнуть в знак того, что с ним все в порядке.

\- Где я? – спросил он, глядя на нее. Кимэй отметил, что девушка красива, как цветок, и так же хрупка на вид. Эта мысль удивила его: думать так о йокае было, по меньшей мере, странно для него, они ведь враги.

Она слегка улыбнулась и, приподнявшись, потянулась к нему, погладила подушечками больших пальцев по щекам, а он позволил. Сам не знал, почему, но эта девушка не вызывала отторжения, а будила в нем  давно забытые чувства. Последний раз так до него дотрагивалась родительница почти сто пятьдесят лет назад.

\- Дома. Добро пожаловать, - прошептала она. Кимэй понял, что ей доверяет. Как такое может быть?

\- Не думаю, что это так… - тем не менее возразил он, захрипев. Хотелось пить, и горло от этого пересохло. Девушка кивнула на кувшин, стоящий на столике неподалеку. – Ты йокай…

Она кивнула, села на кровати, перекинув через плечо рыжую косу, и начала рассказывать, долго и подробно. Говорила о третьем отряде, о Принце Гоэне и о том, как привезли сюда Кимэя. Она поведала о том, как появилась здесь, как пыталась его успокоить, как поила кровью, но это оказалось бесполезно. Потом – как он впервые очнулся, и оказалось, что он тоже не помнит, как впервые явил  миру крылья тенгу, а Гоэн свистел и восторгался этим зрелищем. Этого Кимэй не помнил так же. Он сидел рядом с ней, слушал внимательно, но все ее слова казались каким-то вымыслом – слишком уж фантастично все звучало.

\- И кто я теперь? – спросил он, когда она закончила.

Девушка потупилась и пожала плечами. Кимэй понял, что зря задал этот вопрос ей. Тогда он поблагодарил ее за то, что она рассказала, и, получив в ответ улыбку, попросил:

\- Я бы хотел поговорить с Гоэном, если это возможно…

\- Думаю, что он не будет против, - она слезла с кровати и прошла вперед. – Даже обрадуется.

Комната Принца оказалась следующей по коридору. Кимэй неуверенно потоптался на пороге, не понимая, как ему действовать, ведь ситуация, мягко говоря, не укладывалась в его голове - слишком уж все нереально и фантастически звучало, но покорно последовал за девушкой в открывшуюся дверь.

\- Вивиан, что-то произошло? – Гоэн не выглядел сонным, казалось, будто день для него давно начался – таким собранным и аккуратным он был в своей белой рубашке и в обтягивающих черных брюках, только волнистые волосы цвета воронова крыла оставались распущены, а сам Принц, когда они вошли, держал в руке ленту.

Гоэн задал вопрос, нахмурившись, но его лицо почти сразу разгладилось, когда он заметил Кимэя, заходящего следом за кицуне.

\- Так ты проснулся, - его красные хищные глаза светились радостью и удовлетворением. – Это хорошо.

Кимэй не знал, как стоит поприветствовать Принца, поэтому ограничился простым кивком. Он переступил через порог и остановился, ведь дальше идти не было никакого желания. Принц Гоэн, тот самый, опасный, который напал на Академию около шестидесяти лет назад. Внутреннее чутье подсказывало, что в компании этого йокая расслабляться не стоит, а еще нужно обеспечить пути для отступления.

\- Я бы хотел задать несколько вопросов.

\- Конечно же я отвечу тебе, - Принц широко улыбнулся, представая перед бывшим ками во всем своем клыкастом великолепии. Кимэй, памятуя о том, что кто-то недавно видел у него крылья, незаметно поискал языком у себя во рту клыки. Их не было. – Вивиан, дорогая, ты не оставишь нас?

Кицуне бросила вопросительный взгляд на Кимэя. Просто удивительно, как она себя вела – оправдывала доверие, которого добилась. Кимэй кивнул, отпуская ее.

\- Я приведу себя в порядок, - сообщила она и выпорхнула из комнаты.

\- Я вижу, вы нашли общий язык, - заметил Гоэн, бросая лукавый взгляд на своего собеседника. Он указал рукой в кресло, находящееся у столика у окна – прекрасное место для завтрака. Кимэй приглашение принял, слегка осторожно прошел к креслу, не расслабляясь ни на мгновение, и опустился в него. Гоэн повернулся к зеркалу и принялся завязывать ленту в волосах. – Спрашивай.

\- Я знаю, что произошло. Мне рассказала… она.

\- Ее зовут Вивиан, - услужливо подсказал Принц.

\- Да, Вивиан, - согласился Кимэй. - И теперь хотелось бы узнать, что со мной стало. Я ведь не сошел с ума, насколько я могу судить. Хотя, все происходящее может являться плодом моего воображения, которое  таким образом пытается избавиться от боли. Есть и такая вероятность.

\- Но это не она, - мягко возразил Гоэн, лучисто улыбаясь. – Все то, что ты сейчас видишь, настоящее. Это – замок моего брата Кимиясу, Насварта. Тебя перенесли сюда в саркофаге…

\- Я знаю.

\- Прости, - Гоэн завязал волосы и подошел к Кимэю. Под его ногами хрустело битое стекло. – Ты должен мне сказать, что тебя интересует, чтобы я ответил. Понимаешь меня?

\- Вполне, - кивнул Кимэй, не обманываясь мягкостью. Он отлично помнил, кто такие йокаи, но убивать никого из них не было никакого желания. Инстинкт молчал, будто его и не было. – Зачем я вам?

Гоэн закатил глаза и сокрушенно покачал головой.

\- Ты неправильно понимаешь наши мотивы. Мы не звери и несем ответственность за то, что творим. _Мои_ йокаи поставили тебя в незавидное положение – лишили меча. Верхом непорядочности было бы оставить тебя…

Кимэй смотрел на Принца и думал о том, что его глаза светятся такой искренностью, что сложно ему не верить, но потом вспоминалось все то, что он творил, и становилось ясно, что где-то здесь нечисто.

\- Вы могли бы просто убить меня.

Гоэн отодвинул стул и присел на него. Вид он имел скорбный и огорченный ввиду недоверия собеседника  к его персоне.

\- Мы, йокаи, по-другому относимся к смерти, если ты помнишь. Поэтому логично было бы попытаться спасти тебя. Убить… убить мы тебя всегда успели бы.

\- И что теперь? – спросил Кимэй. В открытое окно врывался потрясающе свежий и чистый воздух. Хотелось выйти наружу и ощутить вкус свободы…

Гоэн покачал головой.

\- Ничего, - он взмахнул рукой в сторону окна. – Ты волен идти туда, куда хочешь. Мы не станем тебя держать. Но прежде чем ты нас покинешь, я хочу сказать тебе одну вещь.

Кимэй наклонил голову в готовности слушать.

\- Потерявший меч больше не ками, и места среди них тебе больше нет.

Вот как…

\- И кто же я?

\- Не ками, но и не йокай, - ответил Гоэн. – Что-то промежуточное, я думаю. Но так прискорбно понимать, что ками в любом случае будут реагировать на тебя, как на йокая. Ты хочешь смерти от рук своих же?

Кимэй засомневался, невольно прикусил губу, представляя. А ведь Гоэн говорил правду, ну или часть ее – если Инстинкт не ощущался, а на спине порой вырастали нехарактерные для ками крылья, то это повод поверить.

\- У меня есть предложение, - оборвал его раздумья Гоэн. – Побудь пока с нами, посмотри, как мы живем. И быть может, это место станет для тебя домом. Для нас ты не чужак, йокаи очень трепетно относятся к себе подобным. А уйти ты можешь в любой момент, никто тебя удерживать не станет, если тебе вдруг захочется.

\- Мне… нужно подумать, - Кимэй поднялся.

\- Думай. Сколько тебе будет нужно.

Но Кимэй тогда еще не знал, что времени у него не было.

__________________

* Асихара-но накацукуни – Срединная страна, весь мир, в котором обитают люди.

 

*** 

**23 день месяца Камаитати 448 года Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Тика, замок Насварта,**

**штаб-квартира Принца Ину Кимиясу**

В ночь, когда Принцу Тенгу приснился очередной «пророческий» сон, была гроза. За окном завывал ветер, сверкали молнии, а дождь, будто взбесился, и разбивался крупными каплями о стекло. Окна плотно закрыли, и казалось, что слишком душно и жарко в комнате. Несмотря на то, что рядом спокойно спала Эхисса – она словно и не слышала, какую бурю устроила природа, ее сон вне зависимости ни от чего был спокоен и глубок. Гоэн же метался на постели, стягивал простыни и скидывал на пол подушки, беспокойно ворочаясь.

Под аккомпанемент грозовых раскатов, завывания ветра и частой дождевой дроби, звуки которых прорывались в тонкую материю сна, делая его зловещим и отчаянно-трагичным, Гоэн снова разговаривал со своей выдуманной возлюбленной. Он не видел ее лица, как и всегда, ему снился густой, непроглядный туман, в котором он шел без устали, но ощущал ее присутствие каждой клеточкой своего тела. Наверное, так же чувствовал Кимиясу свою Фурей.

«Оставь это, все ложь», - наконец говорила она. Гоэн сразу понял, о чем речь. Эхисса.

«Но тогда…»

«Ты хочешь обмана? Этот путь никуда не ведет. И меня ты так не освободишь…»

Гоэн нахмурился во сне.

«Может, ты боишься, что я оставлю тебя, если продолжу отношения с твоей матерью?» - вопросил он, и в его мыслях впервые за все это время проскользнула дерзость и удовлетворение, будто он мстил своей возлюбленной за всю ту боль, что она ему причинила.

Казалось, что она вздыхает.

«Нет, просто тогда ты будешь мне не нужен».

Гоэн хотел возразить, закричать или обвинить ее в чем-то, но вдруг понял, что это бесполезно. Она не удерживала его, и он был волен выбирать: остаться с ней или с Эхиссой. Перечеркнуть ли годы беспокойных ночей, потерять бесценный источник информации, благодаря которому были выиграны многие битвы. Забыть ли о тоске и о чувствах, которые он испытывал, которые лелеял, которые позволяли ему жить и держаться на самом краю сумасшествия. О чувствах, которые помогали осознавать себя.

«Прости… Я выбираю…»

Он помнил Кимиясу. Помнил ту самую близость, о которой мечтал с первого своего вдоха. И понял, что снова ошибся. Эхисса не может ему такого дать. Только его  истинная возлюбленная…

«Выбираю... - почти всхлипнул во сне Гоэн, - тебя!»

Казалось, такой ответ ее удовлетворил.

«Это правильный выбор».

В этот же момент сон ушел. Прошелестел, будто морской волной и умчался вдаль, оставив после себя открытые глаза, уставившиеся в темный потолок и совершенно спокойные мысли. Обычно Принц Тенгу просыпался растревоженный и наполненный жаждой крови, но сегодня этого не было. Сейчас он чувствовал себя так, будто с его плеч упала гора. За окном снова громыхнуло.

«Идти до конца, да? – подумал он, поворачивая голову и глядя на Эхиссу, прижавшуюся к нему во сне. – Раз уж выбрал этот путь».

Она прижималась к нему высокой грудью, закинув ногу на него. Она дышала ему в плечо, такая спящая и расслабленная, такая отзывчивая, если ее разбудить, на многое готовая, но насквозь фальшивая.

Гоэн думал о том, что ошибся, приведя ее сюда. Что зря он поддался своим желаниям и решил сделать ее своей. Она никогда не полюбит его, а он никогда не полюбит ее настолько сильно, насколько ему хотелось. Он нуждался в любви, но не в такой. Всего один раз взглянув на Кимиясу и его жену, он понял, почему брат стал Отступником. Между ними была настоящая любовь и настоящая близость, а не эта пародия, которую пытался сотворить Гоэн. И каждый вздох здесь был фальшивым, ненастоящим. Как в нем, так и в ней.

Будто услышав его мысли, женщина пошевелилась и подняла голову.

\- Все в порядке? – затуманенные сном глаза смотрели с легкой тревогой. И пусть эта женщина растеряла свою силу, чутье у нее все же осталось. – Твое дыхание слишком тяжелое… - И положила руку ему на грудь.

Ах да, дыхание. Оно всегда сбивалось после этих «снов».

\- Ты так заботлива, моя дорогая, - он повернул голову, улыбаясь. В темноте не было видно, как он показал клыки.

\- Тебе не нравится? – слегка нахмурилась она, будто собираясь перестроить свою модель поведения на более эффективную.

Гоэн взял ее за руку и поднес к губам. Кожа на ее ладонях была мягкой и почему-то пахла талым снегом.

\- Нет, все идеально, - ответил он и почувствовал, как она расслабляется. Ложится рядом, прислонившись рыжей макушкой к его плечу и тоже смотрит в темноту. Вместе с ним. В окно стучит дождь.

\- Плохой сон? – не успокаивается Эхисса.

\- Наоборот, вполне приятный, - с усмешкой на губах. – Напомнил мне кое о чем. Заставил задуматься.

Она изобразила вежливый интерес.

\- О чем же?

\- О тебе, моя дорогая, - Гоэн выдержал драматическую паузу, а только потом продолжил. Его голос до этого мягкий и заискивающий, теперь приобрел металлические нотки. - Скажи мне, Эхисса, чего ты хочешь?

Она не спешила отвечать, ожидая продолжения. Молчала, прикрыв глаза.

\- По-твоему, я глуп и не понял, почему ты пошла на близость со мной? Уж явно не потому, что тебе захотелось разнообразия в личной жизни, не так ли? – в его голосе прозвучала насмешка. Он коснулся ее волос, взял волнистую рыжую прядь и заправил за ухо, чтобы не скрывала лицо. – Ты скажешь?

\- Вот и все, да, Гоэн? – она приподняла голову, глядя на него теперь уже бесстрастно. Притворство ушло с ее лица, являя ее настоящую. И взгляд этих глаз, которые слишком много видели и слишком много знали, бросил его в дрожь. Так вот, каково это – смотреть в глаза вечности… - Тебе так быстро надоела эта игра… Или ты просто стал мудрее? Я не хочу знать.

Она поднялась и потянулась за халатом. Когда нежный шелк окутал ее плечи, Эхисса повернулась, глядя на Гоэна с полуулыбкой, как на глупого, но все равно любимого человека. Он ждал, пока она заговорит, и его ожидание было вознаграждено:

\- Я устала, Гоэн, - вздохнула она, опуская плечи. – Устала от всего. А ты отнял у меня еще надежду на избавление. Наверное, я должна на тебя злиться.

Он посмотрел на ее тонкую фигурку, которая в темноте выглядела почти бесплотной. Какой-то далекой и слишком призрачной, и невозможно было поверить в то, что постель хранит ее тепло, она ведь такая… неземная. Сразу видно, не из этого мира. Не ему принадлежащая, но в него закованная.

\- Мне нужны объяснения, а не оправдания, - Гоэн не собирался принимать ее игру. Он помнил о том, что эта женщина коварна, и когда с ней возникают разногласия, то стоит быть начеку – она знает и ощущает все твои слабые места, чем безжалостно пользуется.

\- Я не оправдываюсь ни перед кем – имею право, - с гордостью произнесла она, вскинув подбородок, расправив плечи. Но Гоэн смотрел на нее и видел лишь тень. Тень сияющей женщины, которой она, несомненно, была, пока вечность и бессилие не сломили ее.

\- Смерти хочешь? – вдруг осенило его. – Так долго живешь и…

\- Причин, чтобы жить у меня больше, чем чтобы умереть, - перебила Эхисса. – Еще больше, чем у тебя. Что ты знаешь о нас, о Первых Богах? Кто из этого мира понимает наши стремления и надежды? Никто! Так что не нужно твоих жалких предположений.

Но Гоэн пропустил ее слова мимо ушей.

\- Значит, любовь? – это казалось совсем уж фантастическим.

Эхисса вздохнула.

\- Я же сказала, чтобы ты не пытался понять нас – не получится.

\- Все можно понять, рано или поздно.

Она усмехнулась и круто поменяла тему разговора.

\- Вернешь меня Рихарду? – а в тоне безразличие, такое отчетливое, что просто не могло быть поддельным.

\- Я еще не решил, - здесь Гоэн блефовал. – Его ты тоже используешь?

Эхисса пожала плечами.

\- Как и всех вас. А вы используете меня, все честно, не находишь? – Она подошла к двери и остановилась на пороге. – Кстати, Гоэн, для меня ты оказался абсолютно бесполезен. Думала, поможешь, но все же ошибалась. Зато было забавно наблюдать, как ты блуждаешь в трех соснах. И притворяешься, что безумно любишь меня. Спектакль оказался низкопробным, а твоя актерская игра никуда не годится.

Она усмехнулась, глядя на него, не замечая, что Принц Тенгу напрягся. С шумом втянул воздух, чувствуя, как ярость клокочет в груди, а жажда чужой боли крепнет. Знала ли Эхисса, что только что зацепила его? Что ее слова о бесполезности оказались неосторожными и могли привести к страшным последствиям?

Но Эхисса не остановилась. Она решила его добить окончательно и бесповоротно. Так случается с женщинами, когда оказываются неоправданными их надежды. Ее ошибка.

\- Ты считаешь себя слишком важной персоной, Гоэн, но на самом деле ты только мешаешь жить остальным. У тебя нет своей жизни, потому и лезешь, куда не следует. И прикрываешься именем моего сына… Бесполезен. Ты совершенно бесполезен.

\- Не смей… - со стороны Гоэна раздался яростный рык. – Не смей даже упоминать о Повелителе! Ты недостойна его.

Эхисса ухмыльнулась и покачала головой.

\- Я его мать, не забывай об этом. Я родила его и воспитала, в какой-то степени он тот, кто есть, благодаря мне. Так что не затыкай мне рот, Гоэн. Не твое это право.

В темноте ее глаза сверкали. Она стояла, выпрямившись, расправив плечи, вся такая гордая и неприступная, колючая, наконец, явившая себя настоящую. В ней не было жалости – давно она иссякла, а слова разлили, били больно, точно удар хлыста, и Гоэн чувствовал, что от них его то сжимает, как сжимается тело в ожидании боли, то поднимается из его темных глубин густая и непреодолимая жажда жестокости. Чтобы скрыть ее, он прикрыл глаза.

\- Ты всего лишь бесполезная кукла, - ответил Принц Тенгу мягко. Слишком мягко. Тот, кто знал его лучше, обычно заслышав этот тон, сразу искали, куда бы спрятаться. – Ты родила Повелителя, когда была сильна, и когда была Первым Богом. Теперь… я вижу в тебе только пустую оболочку.

Он поднялся, плавно пересек комнату – как пересекают ее только тенгу во время охоты, приблизился к ней. Эхисса почувствовала неладное и попробовала отшатнуться, но рука Гоэна сжала ее горло, и женщина затрепыхалась, словно попавшая в силки птица. А ее расширившихся глазах плескался ужас – она осознала, что перегнула палку.

\- Ты больше не мать ни Повелителя, ни моя возлюбленная, - прошептал Гоэн, наклонившись к ней. – Ты – недоразумение, и поэтому если я убью тебя, никто не осудит меня. Идзанами мертва давно. Она ушла еще с рождением Цукиеми.

Эхисса попыталась оттолкнуть Принца. Отчаянно схватилась за его предплечье обоими руками, стараясь отодрать пальцы от своей шеи, чтобы вдохнуть кислорода, но Гоэн лишь тихо рассмеялся, и от этого смеха кровь стыла в жилах. Свободной рукой он привлек Эхиссу к себе, обнимая за талию. Погладил по спине, будто даря ласку, но на самом деле, примеряясь, куда бы вцепиться, чтобы ей было как можно больнее. Колени Эхиссы подогнулись, силы и без того немногочисленные, стали покидать ее.

\- Ты пожалеешь, - с трудом прохрипела она, когда Гоэн отпустил ее горло, и ей удалось сделать несколько глотков спасительного воздуха.

\- Может быть, - ухмыльнулся во всю свою клыкастую пасть Принц Тенгу и вонзил когтистую руку в ее мягкую и теплую плоть. Эхисса закричала.

 

***

 

_…вчера она пришла ко мне и рассказала, что совершила. Если бы попросила о смерти, я бы ее дал, но она хотела избавления.  Есть вещи, которые невозможно простить. Идзанами допустила роковую ошибку и должна поплатиться за нее._

**_Из дневника Сусаноо-но микото,_ **

**_заметка на полях_ **

 

В эту ненастную ночь Кимэй лежал на животе, опасаясь переворачиваться на спину – а вдруг крылья вырастут, и размышлял о том, что с ним происходило. Прошедший день был насыщенным, необычным и совершенно не похожим на все, которые случались у Кимэя раньше. А за сто семьдесят четыре года он многое повидал.

Лежа на животе и уткнувшись носом в подушку, пахнущую травами, думалось на удивление легко. Наверное, нужно было спать – бесконечное таскание по территории замка с Гоэном могло утомить, кого угодно, а он еще «не пришел в норму» - как сказала Вивиан; но сон не шел, а в голове все крутились обрывки разговоров и событий прошедшего дня. Да и гроза громыхала, не давая уснуть.

Принц Тенгу многое рассказал Кимэю такого, о чем он ранее и не догадывался – Инстинкт не давал мыслить четко, видеть в йокаях не просто врагов, а, что важно, живых существ, у которых тоже есть свои надежды и страхи. Которые тоже чувствуют и желают. Гоэн бесконечно рассказывал о йокаях, о Заповедях Сусаноо, об укладе их жизни, об их стремлениях и желаниях – делал все, чтобы Кимэй перестал предвзято относиться к ним и принял их и… себя. Гоэн показывал обширные пастбища, на котором кормился крупный рогатый скот, вывел в город, где йокаев никто не боялся, где они с людьми жили бок о бок. И чем больше проходило времени, тем более нереальным казалось все то, что он видел. Из-за Инстинкта ни один ками не мог познать жизнь йокаев изнутри, и все, что открылось в то время Кимэю, было не таким ужасным, как представлялось вначале.

\- Посмотри, Кимэй, что ты видишь? Когда твой взор не застилает кровавая пелена Инстинкта. Посмотри и оцени. Мы монстры, которые заслуживают смерти? Которые видят в людях только источник пищи? Здесь люди живут бок о бок с йокаями и не боятся. Они бесстрашно гуляют по улицам, даже ночью, не опасаясь нападения. Посмотри, Кимэй, у нас даже есть семьи среди людей. И ты считаешь, что они для нас пища? Нет, мы заботимся о них.

В эти слова было трудно поверить – так невероятно они звучали, но на каждом шагу, куда ни глянь, находились доказательства того, что Гоэн говорит правду. Может, йокаи и оставались монстрами, которые мыслили отлично от людей или ками, но у них тоже были свои правила, а бессмысленные убийства они не одобряли.

\- Когда пришел голод из-за засухи, мы накормили их, - продолжал вдохновенно вещать Принц. - Своим собственным скотом, который сам являлся нашей пищей. Когда ураган снес половину города, мы помогали его восстанавливать, мы лечили людей, мы заботились о них. А плата ведь за все это совсем небольшая: немного добровольно отданной крови для Принцев, а остальные могут и питаться крупным рогатым скотом…

Они, правда, им питались. Не людьми, хотя могли бы. Просто низшие йокаи не обладают достаточным количеством разума, чтобы сдерживаться, а люди для них легкая добыча: селятся скопом, бери да ешь, а еще – размножайся. Да, низшие угрожали людям, но существовали те, кто умел контролировать их.

\- Не веришь… Я вижу, что не веришь. Но тебе надо увидеть наши пастбища. Они огромны, потому что аппетит наших низших собратьев огромен тоже. А еще ты знаешь о том, что мы их контролируем. Убийство людей для нас нежелательно по ряду причин, одна их них в том, что мы просто не выживем без них, и мы это понимаем. Но ками – нет. Они не хотят этого знать, ведь созданы лишь для одного – убивать нас. А мы тоже хотим жить, и хотим жить в мире. Рядом с людьми. И не бояться, что нас могут убить. Ты ведь знаешь о нас, да? О том, что у нас нет вечности. О том, что у нас всего одна жизнь и перерождения просто не будет. Умирая, мы уходим навсегда…

Что же ты молчишь, Кимэй? Мои слова тронули тебя? Или ты хочешь доказательств? Мы могли бы показать тебе, все, что ты захочешь…

Было странно слышать это. Еще более странно было видеть, ведь всю свою немаленькую жизнь он знал только одно: йокаи враги, они не заслуживают существования. Но картины мирной жизни поражали. И в который раз за этот день Кимэй сомневался в правильности своего мировоззрения. Неужели, он ошибался?

\- Знаешь, какая у нас мечта? У всех йокаев, я имею ввиду, - Гоэн, не стесняясь, раскрыл огромные черные крылья, и, устроившись на ветке, подставлял лицо солнцу. Кимэй наблюдал за ним, и ему снова казалось, что это сон. – Мы хотим жить в мире с людьми. Не бояться ками или Аши… Но пока существует Инстинкт – это невозможно, - Гоэн повернулся к Кимэю, смотря ему в глаза. – Я сейчас говорю тебе все это, и, наверное, тебе кажется, что я пытаюсь выставить нас идеальными. Нет, мы тоже не сахар. Мы тоже агрессивны и совершаем ошибки, но нам надо дать шанс только потому, что мы хотим стать лучше…

Любая жизнь – бесценна. Это главная истина рода Кагамицукири, из которого происходил Кимэй. И хотя его перерождение было уже давно, но это он помнил и старался следовать. Будучи ками и будучи ками школы Сошу это ему удавалось не всегда, но, во всяком случае, Кимэй делал все от него зависящее, чтобы свести вред к минимуму.

«Любая жизнь… - подумал Кимэй, возвращаясь из воспоминаний. – И моя тоже. Даже такая. Но что мне делать со всем этим?»

Он не знал. У него теперь были крылья, сила и свобода. То, чего ему не хотелось никогда. Он был счастлив, живя так, как жил. Казалось, что делает он благородное дело, когда Инстинкт говорил «убей». Теперь же он не может вернуться к ками. А может ли он остаться?

В дверь осторожно постучали. Кимэй приподнялся, бросил взгляд на догорающую свечу, а потом разрешил войти. Тихо, точно призрак, в комнату вошла Вивиан. Аромат ее сладких духов разлился по комнате, странно успокаивая. «Как будто родитель пришел», - некстати подумалось Кимэю, но слишком уж похожими были ощущения.

\- Ты не спишь еще.

Она не спрашивала. Она говорила так, будто точно знала. Кимэй кивнул. Вивиан затворила за собой дверь и прошла вглубь комнаты.

\- Давай окно откроем, ветер дует с моря, поэтому затекать в комнату не будет. Правда, от шума это не избавит, зато запах свежести искупит все.

\- Я не против.

Вивиан улыбнулась. Подошла к окну и распахнула его, отдернув занавеску. Остановившись, она долго всматривалась в дождь, который теперь стучал совсем громко, и молчала. Думала о своем, но ее думы не были легкими – брови все норовили нахмуриться, а губы плотнее сжаться. Наконец, она вздохнула и повернулась к следившему за ней Кимэю.

\- Ты как? – было в ее голосе что-то такое теплое. Он снова подумал о том, что дорог ей, но почему и когда стал таким, никак понять не мог.

\- Хорошо, спасибо, - ответил Кимэй, а потом все же признался под ее внимательным взглядом. – Но все же странно себя ощущаю. Не плохо, нет, - поспешил уверить ее он, чтобы не волновать, - просто необычно. И мир кажется каким-то другим, будто все снится. Или раньше все снилось, а теперь я проснулся. Не знаю…

Вивиан слабо улыбнулась и опустилась на край кровати.

\- Это пройдет, Кимэй. Ты теперь дома. Здесь никто не причинит тебе вреда или не заставит тебя делать то, что ты не хочешь. Просто чувствуй сердцем и доверяй нам…

В ответ он пожал плечами. И чтобы ничего не говорить о своих сомнениях с этой женщиной, которая как-то умудрилась стать ему близкой, отвернулся к окну. В темноте изредка вспыхивали молнии, но уже далеко – гроза уходила. Правда заключалась в том, что он был не в состоянии вот так просто отринуть свое прошлое, но и то, что ему предлагали, не мог взять тоже. И как хорошо, что сейчас от него не требовали никакого выбора – он бы просто не смог его сделать.

\- Тебе нужно поспать, Кимэй. Не волнуйся, я побуду рядом.

Он закивал и лег в постель, ощущая, что суета дня наконец-то решила оставить его, и теперь он может спокойно отдохнуть. Но только он прикрыл потяжелевшие веки, как услышал крик, наполненный болью и невыразимым отчаянием. Кимэй сразу же подскочил, а сон, начавший подкрадываться, развеялся, как дым. Его взгляд столкнулся с не менее взволнованным взглядом Вивиан.

\- Это Гоэн, - произнесла она глухо. – Он зовет нас. Случилось что-то страшное…

Не желая терять ни мгновения, они поспешили на зов. Кимэй чувствовал себя настолько взволнованным, что между лопаток чесалось. Путь оказался не длинным – они пробежали всего несколько коридоров, оказавшись перед открытой дверью. В воздухе отчетливо пахло кровью и страхом. Рефлексы, отточенные годами, сработали раньше сознания, поэтому Кимэй без предупреждения ворвался в комнату. То, что он увидел, поразило его.

Вначале он не поверил. Подумал, что та девушка, которая лежит на полу с кровавой пеной на губах и окрашенной в алый сорочкой, никак не может быть самой Прародительницей. Но Гоэн, застывший с растопыренной хищной лапой с острыми, выгнутыми, как у коршуна, когтями, одними губами произнес ее имя,  чем развеял все сомнения. Перед ним лежала умирающая Идзанами…

\- Спаси ее, Кимэй, - голос Принца стал хриплым, похожим на воронье карканье, крылья растопырились, роняя на пол горсть перьев, а потом беспокойно окутали его фигуру, будто защищая. Сам Гоэн раскачивался, переступая с ноги (лапы?) на ногу, вид имел безумный, раскаявшийся и паникующий. – Спаси ее...

\- Я постараюсь, - Кимэй не стал терять ни мгновения и склонился над Эхиссой. Она лежала, запрокинув голову, прикрыв глаза, из которых лились слезы, слабая и на вид уже почти мертвая. – Вивиан, помоги мне! Воды принеси и уведи господина Принца.

Кимэй почувствовал, как паника, подступившая к горлу, готова прорваться, чтобы затопить сознание, но усилием воли прогнал ее. Подхватил Эхиссу на руки и перенес на разворошенную постель. Он боялся, что не сможет наложить нужную кей, или что она будет работать неправильно.

\- Делай же что-нибудь! – взвизгнул Гоэн, точно подметив, что Кимэй колеблется. – Делай!

\- Вивиан! Уведи его уже.

Девушка тронула Гоэна за плечо. Он грубо сбросил ее руку, уничижительно посмотрел на нее и быстрым шагом покинул комнату. За захлопнувшейся дверью послышалось отчаянное: «Кимиясу!»

Кимэй больше не колебался. Он проворно, сам удивляясь этой легкости, выдернул из потока нить Сейкатсу, и быстро преобразовал ее в кей, накладывая на особенно серьезные раны. Другая нить уже серебристой, похожей на вязь букв, змейкой ползала по телу Эхиссы, доставляя информацию о повреждениях.

\- Я не могу умереть… - прошептала Эхисса. – Не дай мне умереть.

\- Молчите, - ответил Кимэй, не отвлекаясь от своего дела. Но это не помогло.

\- Я страшное совершила. В Желтой стране меня не простят…  Я не хочу в Ад, понимаешь?

Кимэй не слушал ее, а если бы и слушал, то решил, что она несет какой-то бред. Повреждения слишком сильные, а Эхисса сама по себе слаба. Тут не только рассудок помутится.

\- Я усыплю вас, если не будете беречь силы. Мне бы очень этого не хотелось, потому что тогда некоторые виды регенерационных кей станут неэффективны, - пробормотал Кимэй, между делом.

\- Просто не дай мне умереть.

Кимэй плотнее сжал губы в недовольстве. Он этим и занимался! Так зачем она ему мешает?

\- Не дам, успокойтесь, - произнес он и ощутимо придавил кей. Кровать  прогнулась и затрещала оттого, что вес Эхиссы увеличился из-за кей почти в десять раз. Она это почувствовала, попыталась открыть рот, чтобы что-то произнести, но ничего не вышло. Лечебные путы держали крепко. И придавливали, точно гранитным камнем. Кимэй удовлетворенно кивнул и принялся дальше колдовать над ее телом. Работы было много, а специальная медицина помогала плохо. Нужны будут лекарства. И бинты. Много трав и удача. Последнего, пожалуй, понадобится больше всего.

\- Вам повезло, что господин Принц не впустил в вас яд, - Кимэй посмотрел на ее застывшее лицо. – Тогда бы вас ничего не спасло.

Нет яда совершеннее яда Принца Йокаев.

 

*** 

День заканчивался паршиво. Нет, он и начался-то не блестяще, но Кимиясу и думать не мог, что он закончится _так_.

Еще днем небо было чистым и ничто не предвещало грозы, но когда солнце поползло к закату, приползла черная туча, просыпавшись градом и выпустив пару молний. Одна из них попала на громоотвод в южной башне, вторая… Повелитель, что не так с этим отрядом, что они к себе даже молнии притягивают?

\- Докладывайте о повреждениях, - Кимиясу отчаянно кутался в пальто, которое не особо защищало ни от хлесткого дождя, ни от взбесившегося ветра, который никак успокаивался.

\- Пострадавших нет, но огонь… - Масару выкрикивал каждое слово едва ли не на пределе своих легких, но все равно половина его слов заглушалась свистящим ветром, - …распространяется. Ничего поделать не можем.

Кимиясу повернул голову и посмотрел на полыхающее зарево. Казармы третьего отряда уже счастливо обгорели и обвалились, а безжалостный огонь перекинулся на близлежащие постройки. И если его не остановить, то вскоре у них будет много жареного мяса – продовольственный склад находился уже не так далеко.

\- Что прикажете? – Масару с надеждой посмотрел на Принца.

\- Раз такое дело, придется изолировать огонь…

 Правда была в том, что йокаи так же беспомощны перед стихией, как и люди. Они не могут потушить пожар, ведь не в состоянии сделать такое количество воды, чтобы затушило такую область. Да и создавать настоящую воду весьма проблематично и требует много сил. Можно выдернуть водные нити Сейкатсу, но они будут обладать только магическими свойствами воды в трансформации.  И йокаи, даже Принцы, не могут призывать воду. Например, перенести ее с того же самого моря – слишком много нужно будет и слишком тяжело. Но все же у них было больше возможностей, чем у простых смертных.

\- Масару, собери всех и поставь тушить. Главное, чтобы огонь не перекинулся на другие постройки, понял?

\- Понял, - крикнул тот.

\- И этих тоже напряги, - под «этими» Кимиясу понимал рассевшихся рядком мокрых воронов из третьего отряда, наблюдающих за происходящим с таким спокойствием, будто и не касалось это их.  Масару в ответ кивнул, но уже не так уверенно, как раньше. С психами из третьего старались связываться, как можно реже.

 – Я буду в своем кабинете, скоро вернусь, - закончил Кимиясу и переместился к себе.

Уже в кабинете, скинув на пол промокшее пальто, он быстрым шагом направился к своему столу, взял несколько чистых листов бумаги и потянулся за пером. Ему предстояло сделать наисложнейшие вычисления, с помощью которых и его Сейкатсу, он изменит форму пострадавших казарм и таким образом остановит огонь.

Быстро  черкая  на бумаге, Кимиясу низко склонился над столом, все свое внимание сосредоточив на вычислениях. Водная Сейкатсу - та, которой он управлял в достаточной мере, обладала свойством к трансформации. Но для того, чтобы ее грамотно произвести и сделать эффективной, нужно знать и просчитать множество вещей. Необходимо обладать информацией о длине и ширине трансформируемого объекта, о его примерном весе, а так же о материале, из которого он был сделан…

 _«Не забывай о том, что ты изменяешь только внешнюю форму, Кимиясу. С помощью своей Сейкатсу ты не можешь из деревянной палки сотворить меч. Ведь даже если она и станет выглядеть, как меч, она все равно будет ломаться и трещать, как деревянная палка. Ты можешь менять только внешнюю сторону вещей, но над сутью ты не властен. Только не огорчайся по этому поводу, трансформация сама по себе – полезное умение…» -_ говорил Повелитель. Его слова Кимиясу помнил каждое мгновение своей жизни. Как помнил каждое мгновение, проведенное с ним.

Повелитель мог менять форму вещей сразу и быстро, без предварительной подготовки. Ему не нужны были эти безумные вычисления на листе, а хватило бы нескольких мгновений, чтобы воплотить в жизнь план Кимиясу – уменьшить загоревшиеся казармы и так потушить их. Суть останется прежней, гореть они не перестанут, когда произойдет трансформация, но  между ними и другими постройками останется достаточно места для того, чтобы огонь не перенесся на них.

Кимиясу  уже заканчивал свои расчеты, как услышал странный треск. Опознав его, он сразу же вскинул голову и увидел, что перед ним стоит голограмма Хатимана в полный рост. Ректор ненавистной академии был одет в свободное черное кимоно, его руки были сложены на груди, а из-под неизменно длинной челки сверкали синие глаза.

\- Доброй ночи, Принц Кимиясу, - поздоровался Рихард. Только почтения в его голосе не было ни капли.

Кимиясу отложил перо и хмыкнул. В один миг пришло объяснение всего: и неожиданной грозы и странной молнии.

\- Приветствую и поздравляю. Отличный план. У вас прекрасные специалисты. Например,  управляющий погодой. Он может вызвать грозу с такого большого расстояния?

\- Как видите, - пожал плечами Рихард.

Кимиясу продолжил:

\- А пока мы оказались заняты своими внутренними проблемами, ваш Амацукумэ - жаль Гоэн не убил его во время Второй Войны – снял верхний слой блокировки. И вы смогли транслировать свою голограмму. Что ж, Хатиман, говорите, чем я обязан столькими усилиями с вашей стороны, да я пойду спасать свое имущество, - Кимиясу потряс листами с вычислениями.

Рихард улыбнулся.

\- Вы кое-что забрали у меня. Требую возвращения.

\- Мы многое забирали у вас, а вы у нас, так что говорите конкретнее, - играть в дипломатические иносказания у ину не было никакого настроения. Казалось, Рихард от этого расстроился.

\- О, не стоит притворяться. Ваш брат Итидзе любезно предоставил мне сведения о том, что моя жена находится в этом замке.

Кимиясу знал, что отрицать бесполезно. К тому же он обещал, что Гоэна прикрывать не будет. Одно дело, когда его действия направлены во благо Повелителя, а совсем другое, потакать его сумасшедшим порывам.

\- Да, с ней все в порядке. Вы можете придти и забрать ее. Если не боитесь, конечно, - сказал Кимиясу бесстрастно. – Мы встретимся на нейтральной территории. Я вышлю третий отряд с ней.

Брови Хатимана сдвинулись, будто он разозлился.

\- Не в ваших интересах что-то требовать! – произнес он.

\- Не в наших? – хмыкнул Кимиясу. Похоже, Рихард не понимал происходящего, нужно ему объяснить. – Уясните вот что: мы отдаем вам Эхиссу не потому, что слабы и не можем ее сохранить силой. Разверните полномасштабное наступление на мой замок, и оно захлебнется, уверяю вас. Мы возвращаем ее вам только потому, что уверены – с вами ей будет лучше. Только и всего.

\- То есть, вы требуете того, чтобы я просто забрал свою жену и ничего больше не предпринимал?

«Как же с ним, все-таки трудно. Еще хуже, чем с Гоэном», - подумалось Кимиясу. С Гоэном хоть ясно все было – свое родное, родственников не выбирают, а тут…

\- Именно об этом я и говорю.

Рихард замолчал, хотя вид имел возмущенный. Он постоял несколько мгновений неподвижно, глядя на Кимиясу, который сцепил руки в замок и устроил на них подбородок.

\- Вы должны быть мне благодарны, что я выдаю вам Эхиссу. Гоэн бы так не сделал.

\- Вы ее похитили и теперь требуете благодарности?

\- Супруги, когда живут слишком долго вместе, должны иногда разлучаться, не так ли? Это идет на пользу отношениям.

Хатиман скривился, а потом бросил:

\- Я заберу ее.

Знал, поганец, что Повелитель запретил его убивать, вот и пользовался теперь этим. А Кимиясу бы с удовольствием снял бы голову с его плеч – ками бы стали неорганизованны, и перебить бы их стало проще простого. Но Повелитель… его слово – больше, чем закон. Его приказы врастают до мозга костей, ты просто не можешь действовать по-другому.

\- Хорошо, я сообщу время и место.

\- Когда?

\- Как только разберусь со своими проблемами, - посчитав, что разговор подходит к концу, Кимиясу взял бумаги и поднял с пола мокрое пальто. – Я свяжусь с вами в ближайшие часы. Ждите.

Хатиман недовольно поджал губы, но кивнул. Его голограмма потухла. Кимиясу позволил себе с облегчением вздохнуть. Когда он закончит с этим пожаром, будь он неладен, то поднимет весь замок по боевой тревоге. Хоть встреча и произойдет вдали от замка, кто знает, что учудит Рихард с его «оскорбленным достоинством»…

Как только ину решил телепортироваться, и уже редкие искры затрещали в воздухе, в его кабинет ввалился совершенно невменяемый Гоэн, который подозрительно пах кровью. Запах этой крови был мало того, что странным, так еще и для ину незнакомым.

\- Кимиясу! Как хорошо, что я тебя нашел! – радостно прощебетал Гоэн, уставившись безумным взглядом. Брату что, наснилось что-то?

\- Я рад, что ты мне рад, но у меня пожар в казармах… - сухо произнес Кимиясу, но телепортацию отменил. Его посетило нехорошее предчувствие.

\- Но моя проблема, дорогой брат, намного важнее твоих казарм, поверь. Недавно Эхисса меня разозлила… не повезло, девочке.

Когда голос Гоэна замолк, установилась бы мертвая тишина, если бы не крики, доносившиеся с улицы.

\- Что ты сделал? – спросил Кимиясу, все еще отчаянно надеясь, что ему послышалось. Или он просто пришел к неправильным выводам. Потому что если нет, то старания, чтобы уладить ситуацию, окажутся напрасны.

Гоэн пожал плечами, а потом поднял руку. Еще трансформированную, с длинными и острыми когтями, похожую на птичью лапу. На ней засохла кровь.

\- Я не знаю, как это получилось…

Кимиясу резко втянул воздух. Самообладание изменило ему.

\- Она наша Прародительница! – выкрикнул он. – Она Повелителя родила! Ты что забыл об этом?!

\- Я… - Гоэн как будто осознал, что совершил. Он попытался сгорбиться и опустить голову, чтобы показать глубину своего раскаяния.

\- Ты понимаешь, что ты сделал?! Нас не простят! Никогда! Можно идти и сразу кончать с собой! Ты ведь этого хотел? Думал, как подохнуть покрасивее! Так у тебя получилось!

Тенгу покосился на теперь уже невменяемого Кимиясу.  Ину выглядел безумным  настолько, что на лице Гоэна отразился страх. Считал, что только он может сходить с ума и вести себя, как вздумается? О, нет, так не пойдет, брат. Кимиясу ощущал, что весь его тщательно выстроенный мир рухнул в одно мгновение. Прародительница мертва, и нет греха тяжелее этого. Хуже только убить возродившегося Повелителя собственными руками!

\- Кимиясу… - слабо позвал Гоэн, придя в себя. – Кимиясу, успокойся. Она жива. Я не убил ее. Так, поранил только чуть-чуть. Кимэй – великий мастер медицины, он просто не может не вылечить ее!

\- Жива? – выдохнул ину. Легкие горели. Казалось, все это время они пробыли без воздуха.

\- Моими молитвами.

\- Я бы придушил тебя, но Повелитель не одобрит, - глухо произнес Кимиясу. Он усилием воли заставил себя успокоиться. Невозможно описать, какую бурю эмоций он пережил после того, как решил, что Эхисса мертва. Только за нее стоило бы схватить Гоэна за тонкое горло и приложить о стенку. – Сейчас… - он вздохнул еще раз. – Сейчас я пойду тушить пожар. Потом свяжусь с Рихардом. Он придет и заберет ее. И только попробуй нам помешать, клянусь Повелителем, я не прощу тебя никогда. Выкину с Насварты с позором, постаравшись, чтобы наши братья и сестры узнали о том, что ты сделал. Ты меня понял?

Гоэн кивнул.

\- Я не буду препятствовать тебе.

\- А теперь скройся с глаз моих. И пока Рихард отсюда не уберется – не смей и носу казать. Ты понял?

Тенгу скривил пренебрежительно-обиженную рожу.

\- Понял, чего уж мне.

Кимиясу смял в руке клочок бумаги с вычислениями и начал перемещение. Вскоре привычные очертания кабинета расплылись, рассыпались, точно пазлы, чтобы потом вновь собраться, но уже в другую картину. Ину вышел из круга разноцветных искр и обозрел остановку. Вокруг, точно муравьи, бегали его люди. Они организованно поливали водой казармы, но их усилий было все равно недостаточно – пока Кимиясу точил лясы, огонь успел почти вплотную подобраться к продуктовому складу. К счастью, Принц учел и такую возможность, поэтому расчеты сделал почти для всех зданий, находящихся в непосредственной близости.

\- Простите, мы не можем сдерживать огонь. Он будто разбушевался… - к Кимиясу подбежал чумазый Масару. Вид он имел такой, будто во всем виноват только он один.

\- Вели отходить, - приказал Принц. Он невольно задрал голову, отмечая, что на небе нет ни облачка, и даже Небесный Поток виден. Молнии – неплохой отвлекающий маневр, только не всегда эффективный. Но в данном случае, надо признать, фокус удался.

\- Отходим! – Масару старался кричать громко, но его слабый голос постоянно срывался. Никакой командирской жилки, но как секретарь он просто неоценим.

Пока йокаи отходили, Кимиясу нашел оси, на которые будет ставиться кей. Он быстрыми движениями рук соединил их нитями, а уже потом взял точно рассчитанное количество Сейкатсу из Потока. Сила потекла по нитям, загорелись голубым оси, медленно и верно стало съедаться пространство между ними и нитями, ложились на здания, сливались с ними. Казармы стали стремительно уменьшаться и вот впереди уже игрушечные домики, полыхающие огнем.

Масару, который никогда не видел ничего подобного, пораженно хлопал глазами и смотрел на здания так, будто не верил своим глазам. Потом он подошел к Кимиясу, который наблюдал за огнем с бесстрастным выражением, но на самом деле думал, как впихнуть Рихарду Эхиссу и заставить уйти, не предпринимая никаких действий в их сторону. Конечно, ину были готовы к войне круглые сутки в любой день в году, но начинать сражение по вине младшего брата – это сущее безумие.

\- А теперь их нужно потушить? – спросил секретарь, указывая на уменьшенные казармы.

Вот глупый. Неужели, не знает? Хотя нет, не знает. Такому учил только Повелитель, а трансформацию в таком виде может использовать только Принц, никто больше.

\- Попробуй.

Масару взял ведро и плеснул воды. Каково же было его удивление, когда огню ничего не стало. Секретарь вопросительно посмотрел на Кимиясу:

\- Это кей воду так глушит?

 Принц покачал головой.

\- Нет. Здесь другое. Это как и твоя трансформация в человека. Ты ведь выглядишь, как они, но внутри все равно остаешься йокаем, так?

\- Понятно, - секретарь почесал затылок. – И теперь ждать, пока они догорят?

\- Совершенно верно. Проследите вместе с Набато. И всех командиров ко мне! – смягченное вопросами Масару лицо Принца вновь стало суровым. – Боевая тревога!

 Удостоверившись, что его услышали, Кимиясу скрылся в очередном вихре телепортации. До чего же беспокойная ночь сегодня выдалась. И все благодаря кому? Конечно, братцу Гоэну. И хотя неприятности от него были не впервой, а Кимиясу готовился к чему-то подобному, все равно происходящее подкинуло очень неприятный сюрприз в виде раненой Эхиссы. Именно ее и отправился навещать Принц перед встречей со своими командирами.

Выйдя из кольца телепортации, он остановился у запертой двери. Кимиясу попытался послушать, что происходило за ней, но ничего толкового различить не смог, даже если учесть, что слух у него был лучше прочих. Взявшись за ручку, Принц осторожно приоткрыл дверь и заглянул внутрь. Кимэя он нашел сидящим на кровати и что-то сосредоточенно кастующим: Сейкатсу осветила его, точно аурой, она то вспыхивала, то снова гасла. То змеилась тонкой и черной вязью кей, то сияла ослепительным белым, отчего больно было глазам.

\- Подождите немного, господин Принц, - произнес Кимэй, не отрываясь от своего дела. – Я почти закончил…

Кимиясу кивнул. Он прошел в комнату, но остановился у двери. Застыл статуей, не решаясь даже думать о состоянии Эхиссы. В конце концов, Кимэй был из рода Кагамицукири, и как он сражался за ее жизнь, сразу было видно, что медик он хороший и знает, что делает.

Наконец, Кимэй еле заметно вздохнул, и Кимиясу показалось, что в этом вздохе было облегчение. Бывший ками потер лоб, а только потом посмотрел на Принца.

\- Хотите узнать о ее состоянии? – спросил Кимэй.

Кимиясу кивнул, взглянув на ее лежащую на кровати. Пугающе бледную. У нее ведь своих жизненных сил почти нет! Ей ведь для обычной жизни отдыхать нужно намного больше прочих, а теперь? Как она выкарабкается теперь.

\- Может, еще что-то нужно…

Кимэй покачал головой.

\- Этим занимается Вивиан. Она… хорошо понимает мои указания, как ни странно.

\- Первая фрейлина, - ответил Кимиясу напряженно. – Она должна уметь почти все.

\- Вот как…

Кимиясу кивнул в сторону Эхиссы.

\- И…

\- Все не так плохо, как выглядит, - уверил его Кимэй. – Это кей Земли. Пришлось наложить – говорила много, а ей нельзя. Повреждения хоть и кажутся ужасными, но жить будет. Вивиан скоро принесет нужные травы. Вы должны понимать, что на ее тело плохо действует специальная медицина…

Кимиясу кивнул. Он не знал, что ему делать: пойти придушить Гоэна или все же возрадоваться, что поблизости оказался настолько талантливый медик.

\- И сколько ей времени понадобится на выздоровление?

Кимэй пожал плечами. Он потер руки, но, ощутив непривычное отсутствие когтей на пальцах, поспешил спрятать руки за спиной.

\- Трудно сказать. Возможно, несколько месяцев.

\- Слишком много.

Слишком много. Он уже обещал Рихарду. Несколько месяцев он точно ждать не будет, пойдет на штурм, а этого бы не хотелось.

\- Ничего не могу поделать, - развел руками Кимэй.

\- А к транспортировке?

\- Да хоть сейчас. На ней кей Земли, она держит тело в покое, поэтому…

\- Спасибо, Кимэй, - может, отношение Принца к Кимэю все еще оставалось предвзятым, но благодарность была искренней.

\- Лечить – это мой долг.

Хорошо. Выздоровление будет долгим, но транспортировка возможна уже сейчас. Теперь осталось придумать, как сказать Хатиману о том, что его жена случайно напоролась на когти тенгу. А это самое сложное.

 

*** 

Гоэн появился в кабинете Кимиясу, стараясь вести себя, как можно тише. Конечно, хозяин этого кабинета заметил новоприбывшего, даже несмотря на то, что казался поглощенным совещанием со своими командирами. Принц Тенгу переместился в ближайший угол, устроился там и стал изображать ветошь. Этот взгляд, это выражение лица и этот разворот плеч Гоэн слишком хорошо знал, и, когда он видел их у Кимиясу, становилось ясно – не только произошло нечто серьезное, но брат еще и готовится к войне. Он четко раздает приказы: как пойти и как действовать в случае нападения, какую Сейкатсу использовать и что защищать прежде всего. Он отдавал приказ к эвакуации мирных жителей, велел телепортировать свой пищевой гарем, уверился в запасах продовольствия и воды, будто ждал осады. Гоэн слушал все это со своего угла и думал о том, что Кимиясу умеет выигрывать войны: продумывает все до каждой мелочи, а уж свой замок, в случае чего, защитить сумеет лучше, чем кто-либо.

Наконец, все указания были розданы, командиры исчезли один за другим. Кимиясу встал с кресла, потянулся, и только потом обратил свой взор на Гоэна.

\- Сам не понимаю, почему я помогаю тебе, - произнес он.

\- Потому что я  - твой брат? – тенгу поерзал в коконе из своих крыльев. Все же разозленный Кимиясу смотрит так, что кажется – дыру прожжет.

\- Потому что Эхисса в моем замке. И моя ошибка, что я поддался слабости и оставил ее здесь.

\- По-твоему, было бы лучше, если бы несчастный случай с ней произошел у меня в замке?

Кимиясу вздохнул и сел.

\- Ты прав, тогда бы полноценной войны точно не удалось бы избежать. Я и позволил тебе остаться только затем, что здесь я могу за тобой присмотреть. Так что не обольщайся.

\- И никаких родственных чувств? – Гоэн не был бы самим собой, если бы сейчас оставил язвительный тон. На самом деле так он скрывал свой страх, и Кимиясу знал об этом.

\- Я ненавижу тебя. Что еще ты хочешь от меня услышать? Что ты никчемный брат, от которого всегда больше проблем, чем пользы…

\- Не смей так говорить обо мне! – засвистел Гоэн. – Я делаю многое. И стараюсь! Все совершают ошибки!

Будь на месте Кимиясу кто-нибудь другой, Гоэн бы уже бросился на него. Но запрет на нападение на Принца так прочно въелся в их мозги, что никакое сумасшествие не могло его оттуда вытравить.

\- Заткнись, Гоэн. Мне нужно поговорить с Хатиманом, - Кимиясу никогда не слушал ни его истерик, ни него излияний. Это так злило – вот корячишься, изображаешь что-то, а тебя даже оценить по достоинству не могут! – Мне нужна тишина. Или знаешь… - глаза ину зловеще сверкнули. Как сверкают глаза волка, который загнал свою добычу. – Я уже нарушил один запрет, нарушу и второй. Выдам тебя Богу Счета Лун. Как думаешь, что он сделает с тобой?

\- Ты ведь шутишь, да? – от этого заявления Гоэн даже заикаться стал. Потому что Кимиясу такой – пообещает и совершит, и хоть ты что делай.

\- Шучу, - согласился Принц, и от сердца Гоэна отлегло. – Теперь ты или сидишь тихо и не высовываешься, пока я буду вести беседу с Рихардом, или идешь отсюда прочь.

Гоэн раздумывал недолго. Соображать он умел, а когда ему еще подпалили хвост – так делал это вдвое быстрее. Видеть Хатимана ему не хотелось вовсе. Хотя, была заманчивая перспектива посмотреть, как будет выкручиваться брат… Но вот только после спустит на него, Гоэна, всех собак – так что лучше ретироваться.

\- Он придет сюда? – осведомился тенгу, поднимаясь на ноги.

\- Сюда? В мой замок? Нет, конечно. Твой третий отряд возьмет саркофаг, поместит туда Эхиссу и передаст Хатиману на нейтральной территории.

Гоэн подумал было устроить истерику, чтобы Кимиясу не смел распоряжаться его отрядом, но понял, что это не только не уместно, но и опасно. Он прикусил губу и кивнул.

\- Тогда договаривайся, а я пойду поговорю с третьим отрядом, если не возражаешь…

\- Иди.

Принц Тенгу еще раз взглянул на брата, удивляясь, каким каменным и безапелляционным он становится, стоит появиться опасности. Это хорошо, что он такой. Потому что Гоэн не воин, скорее псих и политик, что одно и то же, по сути.

Тенгу соврал о том, что пойдет к отряду. Он не воин, как только что говорилось, поэтому нужно было сделать несколько таких ходов, из-за которых большая часть трудов и бессонных ночей Гоэна и Вивиан не пропали бы даром. Кимэй. Ему был нужен Кимэй.

Это плохо, что он еще не определился. Плохо, что колебался. Но тут ничего не поделаешь, придется работать с тем, что есть.

\- Я могу тебя побеспокоить? – Гоэн мялся в дверях. Заходить в свою комнату, где пол привычно усыпан стеклами, а на кровати лежит окутанная различными медицинскими кей Эхисса, ему оказалось боязно. Сразу напоминало о собственной слабости и несдержанности. А ведь не выйди он из себя, все могло бы оказаться гораздо проще.

\- Да, конечно, - Кимэй сидел за столом и что-то тщательно перетирал. Гоэн по запаху определил некоторые травы, разложенные пучками по столу, а так же вещества. – Я слышу шум во дворе. Что-то происходит?

Кимэй собрал волосы в пучок. И за неимением каких-либо заколок скрепил его вместо канзаси веточкой вишни. Это смотрелось так забавно…

\- Рихард.

Кимэй вскинул голову, в его глазах полыхала ярким светом надежда, но потом вдруг начала чахнуть и вскоре вовсе потухла, оставив после себя грусть и понимание.

\- Он не за мной пришел, да? На мгновение я позволил себе подумать, что важен, и что он собрал войска, чтобы вызволить меня… Он пришел за Эхиссой.

Гоэн нахмурился. Подумал о словах Кимэя, сделал несколько неплохих для себя и своего дела выводов. Значит, Курадо-но ками  не хватало нормальных товарищеских отношений, доверия и взаимовыручки. Он не чувствовал себя важным, служа Рихарду. Какой досадный промах со стороны Хатимана.

\- Он пришел за Эхиссой. И за этим, - Гоэн протянул Кимэю кристалл. – Ты можешь взять его. Нужные данные я скопировал, так что мне он без надобности. И не смотри на меня так. У Рихарда есть копии. Если он не получит этот, то Таманоя ему сделает другой. А тебе… тебе я предоставляю выбор. Ты можешь вернуться к ками, если хочешь. Передашь кристалл, скажешь, что выкрал – да, что я говорю, сам придумаешь, надеюсь.

Кимэй молчал. Он просто смотрел на Гоэна с таким видом, будто не верил своим ушам.

\- Я не прогоняю тебя, и в мыслях не было. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был свободен, а свобода означает выбор, - Принц грустно опустил плечи. – Если ты останешься, мы будем только рады, ведь ты один из нас. Да и Вивиан огорчится, если ты уйдешь. Она к тебе так привязана. Так что выбирать тебе…

Гоэн ободряюще улыбнулся и положил на стол кристалл рядом с Кимэем. Тот долго и неподвижно смотрел на него, а потом поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Гоэном.

\- Я ваш? – неуверенно спросил он.

\- Наш, - с готовностью подтвердил Гоэн. – А мы друг за друга горой. Ты можешь звать любого из нас, и мы сразу же телепортируемся к тебе. Или заберем, если понадобится.

\- Даже если я уйду...

Принц кивнул.

\- Даже если ты уйдешь.

Кимэй взял кристалл и сжал его в руке.

\- Хорошо, - произнес он.

\- Тогда слушай. Сейчас Кимиясу договаривается с Хатиманом о встрече. Мой третий отряд доставит Эхиссу на место. Тебя бы я попросил сопровождать… Понимаешь, она слаба, и я боюсь, как бы что непредвиденное не случилось бы…

Кимэй посмотрел вначале на кристалл, а потом на Гоэна.

\- Ты можешь вернуться к нам, помни.

\- Спасибо.

Гоэн почувствовал, что его миссия окончена, он может уходить. Ему еще нужно с Киану поговорить, рассказать, что предстоит сделать. Кимиясу уже, наверное, закончил с Хатиманом… Но у самой двери, когда Гоэн собирался телепортироваться, Кимэй окликнул его.

\- Скажите, а зачем вы выкрали Эхиссу?

Гоэн грустно улыбнулся и, повернув голову, взглянул на ее бледный профиль.

\- Потому что хотел быть любимым. Просто ошибся, - после этих слов воздух заискрился, волна разноцветных светлячков стала подниматься от ног тенгу вверх, и прежде чем совсем исчезнуть в этом красивом вихре, Гоэн произнес: - Прощай, Кимэй.

И услышал в ответ тихое:

\- Прощайте, господин Принц.

 

***

**23 день месяца Камаитати 448 года Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Ие-но футана, Тэнка-куни, префектура Осикоти;**

**Граница Свободной зоны**

 

Еще никогда ранее Кимэй не ощущал себя таким беззащитным. Покинув надежные стены замка (удивительно, но он верил, что йокаи не причинят ему вреда, чтобы ни случилось), оказавшись под открытым и звездным небом, перед неизбежным выбором, он чувствовал себя на удивление уязвимым. Если он решит отправиться с Рихардом, получится ли у него скрыть свою новую сущность или это возвращение ему попросту не нужно, и он уже дома?

Взглянув на Киану и стоявшую рядом с ним Ирену – крикливую йокайшу, у которой явно в родственниках не вороны были, а галки, Кимэй понял, что он их теперь интересует не больше, чем сам саркофаг, в котором спокойным сном спала Эхисса. А еще недавно (или давно это было?) они сражались, Кимэй сжег половину леса, но все равно проиграл… И вот теперь он стоит тут без меча, с другой сущностью и выбором, который бы с удовольствием переложил на чьи-то плечи. А Гоэн предлагал свободу…

Небо было звездным, а земля под ногами рыхлой. Пахло сыростью. Воздух ночью остыл, и изо рта вырывались клубы пара. Зрение у Кимэя со времен чудесного пробуждения как было лучше человеческого, так и осталось, поэтому ему не составляло труда видеть в темноте. Вон от куста отделилась мощная, широкоплечая фигура, которая не считала нужным принимать трансформацию и превращаться в человека, поэтому расхаживала по кустам с крыльями за спиной.

\- Принц сказал, что ты теперь наш… - произнесла та самая фигура зычным голосом. Видно, ей надоело ожидание, и захотелось к кому-нибудь прикопаться. А раз в кустах не было никого, то Кимэй был идеальным кандидатом.

\- Я не знаю, что он имел ввиду, - честно ответил Кимэй. Ему Гоэн тоже говорил, что он «их», но с чего Принц взял? Чтобы его приняли мало заиметь такие же крылья, выпустить которые, кстати, Кимэй ни разу не смог после той ночи – может и не может больше.

\- Стикс! – окрикнула его Ирена. – Не приставай. От Принца был прямой приказ…

\- Я что? – сразу замялся громила, затоптался на месте и принялся чесать затылок, изображая бурную мозговую деятельность. Видно, зря – не его конек это был. – Я только спросить хотел. Не пахнет же нашим… - а потом сделал паузу, замялся. – Он вообще ничем не пахнет.

Кимэй позволил себе задать вопрос:

\- А должен бы?

\- Должен, - кивнули с готовностью. – Тенгу должен…

\- Может, вы помолчите? – поинтересовался командир отряда с таким видом, будто ему было лень языком шевелить, но ради них, убогих, он все же это сделал. – Спутник наводится, не видите?

Да, он наводился… Кимэй задрал голову и с замиранием сердца считал вспышки. Последняя будет такой, что явит собой ками. Как он их почувствует? Захочет ли уйти с ними? Кимэй нашел в кармане кристалл и сжал его.

Вспышки последовали одна за другой. Кимэй машинально их сосчитал – сорок три. Да никто и не сомневался, что Рихард не придет без сопровождения. Когда яркий свет погас, и зрение пришло в норму, он понял, что Хатиман пришел со своим специальным отрядом в качестве сопровождения.

\- Доброй ночи, господа, - Бог Войны всегда был мал ростом, а рядом со скалоподобным Гором так вовсе выглядел почти миниатюрно. – Мы пришли за тем, что принадлежит нам.

Киану кинул несколько безразличных взглядов на Хатимана и некоторых представителей специального отряда, почесал шевелюру с таким отчаянием, будто в ней жили вши, и наконец, ответил:

\- Да, забирайте.

Будто прочитав его мысли, тенгу, обступавшие саркофаг, разошлись. Теперь взору ками открылся большой прямоугольный ящик с вязью иероглифов на нем и Кимэй, стоящий неподалеку.

\- Курадо… -  послышалось от Гора. Вышло это так пораженно, словно Кимэй был последним, кого он ожидал здесь увидеть.

\- Кимэй, слава Великой Богине! – тут же улыбнулся Рихард. – До меня дошли слухи, что ты мертв.

\- Меня взяли в плен.

\- И ты занимался моей драгоценной Эхиссой, когда с ней случилась беда? – тут же поинтересовался Хатиман. Он двинулся вперед, к саркофагу, и ками его отряда взяли своего лидера в плотное кольцо, чтобы принять удар на себя, если потребуется. Но Киану только взмахнул крыльями и переместился на ветку, взирая на все происходящее сонным взглядом.

\- Таково было условие Принца Гоэна, - пробубнил командир третьего отряда. – Спасет, и мы его отпустим.

\- Только он испорчен! – уже громче продолжила Ирена. – Лишен меча. Совершенно бесполезен! Но свое дело сделал.

Рихард подошел к саркофагу. Бросил на него неприязненный взгляд – не любил он йокайские изобретения, а потом уже посмотрел в лицо Кимэю. Сам же Курадо, отчаявшись выбрать между сторонами, решил, что если Рихард поверит ему и возьмет с собой, то он уйдет. А вернуться он всегда успеет – так сказал Гоэн. Просто позвать и к нему придут на помощь.

\- Это правда? – Хатиман испытующе посмотрел на него.

\- Правда, - кивнул Кимэй. – Меня поят кровью, поэтому я чувствую себя… относительно сносно.

\- Хорошо, Кимэй, - Рихард положил руку к нему на плечо. – Теперь все хорошо. Таманоя помогут тебе… Скажи мне, как моя жена? И что с ней сделали эти… звери?

«Поверил?»

\- Ее жизнь вне опасности. Мне удалось в сотрудничестве с кицуне наложить на нее кое-какие кей, плюс травы. Она поправится, не так быстро как кажется, но все будет хорошо.

Хатиман поднял голову, и Кимэй впервые увидел, как сверкают его глаза. Сверкают чистой синей яростью.

\- Они поплатятся за то, что сделали. И за то, что сделали с тобой, Кимэй. Мы этого так не оставим.

Услышав эти слова, кто-то из тенгу насмешливо каркнул, но Рихард не обратил внимания.

\- Однажды я уничтожу вас всех, отродья, - пообещал Хатиман.

Спутники снова замигали, возвещая о наведении. Гор приблизился к саркофагу и щелкнул замками. Крышка отъехала в сторону, являя лицо спящей Эхиссы. В обрамлении ярко-рыжих волос оно казалось еще белее, чем раньше. Но на щеках играл легкий румянец. Она была жива и дышала – мерно, точно по расписанию медицинской кей, вздымалась перевязанная грудь.

\- Есть еще кое-что, что я должен сказать вам, - произнес Кимэй.

Рихард повернулся и с вежливым вниманием посмотрел на него. Курадо достал из кармана кристалл и протянул его Хатиману.

\- То, что я не смог доставить. Но мне удалось его выкрасть и…

\- Похвальное старание, Кимэй, - ему показалось, или в голосе Бога Войны зазвучало пренебрежение. – Мне уже принесли другой. А этот теперь куча хлама.

Он взял его и сжал в руке, послышался хруст, и скоро с ладони осыпалась серебряная пыль.

\- Ты не справился с заданием, но спас мою жену, - усмехнулся Хатиман. – Поэтому я прощу тебя и позволю жить. Радуйся моему великодушию.

\- Я радуюсь, - ответил Кимэй бесцветно.

А потом раскрылся спутник…

 

*** 

**24 день месяца Камаитати 448 года Одиннадцатого исхода.**

**Тика, замок Насварта;**

**штаб-квартира Принца Ину Кимиясу**

 

\- Кимэй ушел и забрал с собой твой драгоценный кристалл, - с легкой усмешкой произнес Кимиясу. Но глаза смотрели устало, он явно нуждался в отдыхе. Бессонная ночь кончилась, а длинный, полный хлопот день тоже клонился к закату…

Гоэн знал этот тон. В нем было все ненавистное «Ну я же тебе говорил». Иногда братец умел быть таким раздражающе глупым и не видел всех тех возможностей, которые открывались перед ними. Тенгу знал на сто процентов, что просчитал все правильно, и Кимэй в скором времени свяжется с ними.

Принц Тенгу широко улыбнулся, по-птичьи склонив голову на бок.

\- Он сделал свой выбор, потому и ушел.

\- И ты даже не будешь пытаться вернуть его? – кажется, в голосе Кимиясу прозвучало удивление. Гоэн внутренне усмехнулся. В этом весь Кимиясу, воин до мозга костей. Когда дело касается сражения, трудно найти ему равного, но вот интриги плести он никак не умеет. Наверное, это даже к лучшему.

\- Зачем, брат? Зачем мне возвращать его? - Гоэн гордо расправил плечи и выпрямил спину, демонстрируя свою важность. – Он сам придет…

Кимиясу скептически приподнял брови, и Гоэн поспешил закончить:

\- Мы ведь его семья.

 


End file.
